Time is on my side
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Un Percy inestable, adulto, que ha perdido a las mujeres que amaba por una traición. Encontrado por Caos para devolverlo en el tiempo y tener un final feliz. Se convierte en un dios, pero tiene que camuflar su poder para no alertar a los demás. Una carrera a contrareloj para salvar a quienes ama o morir en el intento. Percy/ Harem!. Percy/ Godlike!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bienvenidos a una nueva historia de mi autoria.**

 **Aqui les presento un Percy mas maduro, curtido por las peleas, amargado por las pérdidas.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **No soy dueño de ningun personaje. Todo es de Riordan.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Time is on my side

El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.

Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.

Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.

Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.

Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.

Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.

Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos por no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.

La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco. Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.

* * *

-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia-

-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras-

-Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una-

-Y orgullosa de ello. Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-

-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio-

-Y si así era? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído, los semidioses también. Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar-

-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia- declaré en un susurro.

Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.

Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.

* * *

Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.

-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalia, Andrómeda-

No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.

* * *

Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.

-Que quieres…Caos-

-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-

-Tch! Está bien. Qué buscas? Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.

-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-

-Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-

-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-

-Por qué?... por qué lo haces? -

-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-

-Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-

-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-

-Y mi salud? -

-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-

-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-

-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-

-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-

-Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa! -

-Lo siento…pero es difícil-

-Maldición, eres tan terco! -

-Mmph! -

-Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-

-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato? -

-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-

-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño? -

-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-

-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-

-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-

-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-

Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.

-Adiós, mis amores-

* * *

 _Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson_

 _Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson_

 _Hazel Levesque- Jackson_

 _Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson_

 _Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson_

 _Bianca Di Angelo  
_

 _Zoe Nightshade_

 _Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson_

 _Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson / Ethan Jackson_

 _Afrodita Jackson_

 _Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson_

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson_

 _Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson_

 _Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson  
_

* * *

 **Aqui termino el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré publicar un capitulo por semana para este fic.  
**

 **Por favor dejenme sus opiniones y criticas, asi sabre si les guste y que tengo que mejorar.**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Ningún personaje de Percy Jackson está bajo mi poder.**

 **Eso le pertenece Riordan.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: The Scientist

Tuve sueños muy raros, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.

También tuve sueños en donde todo se había ido al diablo. La gente que amaba había sido asesinada y yo me estaba muriendo de a poco.

Ahora recuerdo. Caos me dijo que había una forma de evitar que todo esto sucediese de nuevo. Enviándome de nuevo en el tiempo. Con algunas ventajas a mi favor.

Me levanto despacio de donde estoy recostado. Apreciando cautelosamente lo que hay a mi alrededor. Camas depositadas a determinadas distancias, el olor a remedios, algunos depósitos de néctar y ambrosia. Me doy cuenta de donde me hallo, pues muchas veces en mi juventud, o mejor dicho mi antigua vida, he terminado aquí luego de recibir heridas.

Al lado de mi cama se encuentra ella. Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad para no liberar a Susanoo y cercenar sus miembros uno a uno. Con su cabello rubio y ojos grises, como los de Atenea, pero menos agradables. Luciendo una sonrisa falsa, simulando ser como un ángel bondadoso.

Pero luego recuerdo que Lucifer también fue un ángel, hasta que su codicia lo llevo por mal camino.

Realmente esta niña delante mío debe de agradecerle a Caos que no estoy separando su cabeza de su cuerpo en este mismo instante.

Tras haberme perdido en mi diatriba mental, me doy cuenta que ella ha estado dándome de comer ese insulso pudin. Y dentro de unos segundos va a comenzar a realizar sus estúpidas preguntas.

-Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? - me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.

-Qué? – mascullé, simulando ser un ignorante de lo que sucede.

Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera. En lo cual tiene suerte, porque si no, hubiese simulado que me estaba tratando de asfixiar con una almohada o algo por el estilo. Con tal de sacármela de encima.

-Qué está pasando? Qué es lo que han robado? Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – me preguntaba, como si ella no lo supiese, si su noviecito lo había hecho sucia perra.

-Lo siento, no sé…- murmuré, tratando de parecer lo más perdido posible con tal de que deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas y se largue mientras pueda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la muy idiota me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin. Haciendo que casi me ahogue, como si no fuese suficiente con mi enfermedad.

Cansado de todo lo que sucedió estas últimas horas, decido recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco más. Acariciando mi pecho, recordando que, aunque los síntomas hayan disminuido, aún me sigo muriendo lentamente.

* * *

La siguiente vez que desperté, Chase se había ido. Lo cual era para su propio bien, aunque ella no lo supiese.

Argos, con su aspecto de surfista, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome con todos sus ojos. Siempre me pregunté si Hera estaba pensando en alguna clase de fetiche cuando lo dejó aquí.

Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas, que plantaban Katie y sus hermanas, en conjunto con Pollux y Castor. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. Y encima, todavía tenía un ligero gusto metálico por la sangre que había escupido desde mis pulmones.

En la mesa a mi lado había un poco de néctar, en un vaso con sombrillita y unos hielos. No me había acordado que la primera vez tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos. Diablos! Realmente lo necesito en este momento.

—Cuidado —dijo una antigua voz familiar, la cual casi hace que empiece a sollozar.

Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. El cuerno de ese Minotauro de mierda. Por su culpa mi madre ahora se encuentra de vacaciones con Hades y Perséfone.

Grover, quien la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Tartarus estaba ejecutando tanto semidioses como sátiros, ninfas, náyades y dríadas. Grover estaba en la línea directa de la espada del primordial.

Recordando la línea de tiempo anterior, se lo que él está por decir ahora.

-Me has salvado la vida. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo- me dijo mientras se movía de manera asustadiza.

Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Lo cual tuve que tratar de no esbozar una sonrisa ante como actuaria si supiese que ahora soy un dios encubierto.

-El Minotauro…- dije, recordando lo que dije la última vez.

-No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…-

-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. El hijo de Pasifae.

Grover se removió incómodo en su lugar.

-Has estado inconsciente dos días. Qué recuerdas? - eso depende mi querido amigo cabra, dos días tuyos o míos? Elijo por los de él-

-Dime qué sabes de mi madre. De verdad ella ha…? – sido secuestrada por el padre de mi primo que aún está atrapado en el hotel Lotus en esta línea temporal.

Grover bajó la cabeza. Sabía que él creía que tenía la culpa por lo sucedido, pero si antes no me enojé con él, tampoco lo haré ahora.

Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía a mi amada Thalia en la cumbre. Incluso en su forma como un pino era bella a la luz del día. Nunca debió sufrir ese destino, ninguna de ellas.

Pero Caos me dio otra oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaré.

-Lo siento. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo- okey, puede que seas un llorón, un quejoso, que no te guste pelear, pero definitivamente si tienes las pelotas para hacerle frente a un primordial sabiendo que ibas a perder, no eres el peor sátiro del mundo.

Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de plástico con burbujas de aire, salvo el hueco para la pezuña. Lo cual siempre me pareció raro, supuestamente vi hace unos días al Minotauro y el sigue fingiendo poder usar zapatillas.

Oh, Styx! - Rezongo.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Zeus, eras, eres y serás siempre la reina del drama.

Grover seguía sollozando, parecía estar esperando un castigo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya - le dije suavemente para que se tranquilice.

-Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte- oh rayos! Comenzó otra vez con lo sucedido con Thalia.

-Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? -

-No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era- y lo seguirá siendo mi amigo cabra.

-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era tu culpa- dije cuando de repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló y mi pecho empezó a dar punzadas ligeras de dolor.

-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma- dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con néctar.

Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Disfrutando el sabor de las galletas de mi madre que hace años no probaba.

Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.

-Estaba bueno? - preguntó Grover.

-Sí- fue mi única respuesta.

Suspiró.

-Y cómo te sientes? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-Podría arrojar a Bobofit a cien metros de distancia- o descuartizar a Chase pude haber dicho, pero le habría provocado un infarto a Grover.

-Eso está muy bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más-

-Qué quieres decir? – sabiendo perfectamente su respuesta.

Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera a explotar, bueno al menos él, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

-Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote- yupi, no sabes cuánto quiero ver al idiota alcohólico.

Pasando los distintos aspectos que ilustraban al Campamente Mestizo, llegamos finalmente a Casa Grande.

Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La perra traidora y asesina que había tratado de matarme con el pudin.

-Ese es el señor D, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.

-Señor Brunner! – exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa.

Quirón se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que tanto extrañaba.

-Ah, Percy, qué bien. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle- dijo felizmente a lo cual me ofreció una silla a la derecha de Dionisio, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido. Idiota.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte- yo no, realmente esperaba que el viaje te hubiese atomizado de alguna manera, pero supongo que fueron meras ilusiones mías.

-Vaya, gracias- cabrón que no puede recordar un nombre, aunque le paguen.

-Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once- genial, voy a tener que evitar asfixiar con una almohada a Castellán en la noche también.

-Claro, Quirón -contestó.

Echó un vistazo al cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Y dijo:

-Cuando duermes babeas- realmente es una puta acosadora desde chica, me provoca escalofríos con solo pensar en que otras cosas a estado espiándome.

Y salió corriendo hacia el campo.

-Bueno, trabaja aquí, señor Brunner? – digo manteniendo arriba la máscara de niño perdido.

-No soy el señor Brunner. Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón- dijo regalándome una sonrisa paternal.

-Vale. Y el señor D…? La D significa algo? – digo recordando lo que pasó la última vez.

Dionisio dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.

—Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo- pfff…, como si no lo supiese a esta altura.

-Lo siento- trato de sonar acongojado.

-Debo decir, Percy, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo- interrumpió Quirón.

-Visita a domicilio? -

-Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja- vaya forma sutil de decir que le engañaste con un viaje de ida a Roma.

-Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? - pregunté.

Quirón asintió.

-Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar- claro, porque nunca les dice que para llegar aquí tienen que ser perseguidos que un monstruo.

-Grover, vas a jugar o no? – preguntó el borrachín.

-Sí, señor! -

-Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle- me preguntó mientras me miraba con recelo.

-Sí, se jugar- respondí esta vez, pues le haré comerse su actitud de principito.

-Sí, se jugar señor- puntualizó él.

-Señor —repetí solo para no ofender su enorme orgullo.

-Bueno, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y Pac-man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo- comenzó a desvariar.

-Por favor, qué es este lugar? Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme? – continué con mi papel de ignorante.

Dionisio resopló y dijo:

-Yo hice la misma pregunta- ni siquiera te pregunté borracho inmundo, en serio, por qué Tia te otorgó su lugar en el consejo?

El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.

-Percy, es que tu madre no te contó nada? – preguntó el entrenador de héroes.

-Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca- expliqué recordando a mi madre cuando estuvimos ese día en la playa de Montauk.

-Lo típico. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, vas a apostar o no? – interrumpió el dios del vino

Aposte con tal de que mantenga su cloaca cerrada. Quizás no sea un traidor como Chase, pero tampoco debe tentar mi paciencia.

-Me temo que hay demasiado que contar. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente- repuso Quirón.

-Película de orientación? – pregunté, quizás esta vez sí vea esa película.

-Olvídalo. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.

Aja, por favor dime algo nuevo.

De repente me acordé de lo que iba a pasar y volteé mis ojos en exasperación.

-Ah, matrimonio real! Mano! Mano! - Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.

-Señor D, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light? – preguntó Grover tímidamente.

-Eh? Ah, vale- Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.

-Espere. Me está diciendo que existe los dioses?

-Si. Me refiero a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.

-Menor? -

-Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín-

\- Athena, Poseidón, Artemisa, Hestia…Se refiere a ésos? – dije esta vez cambiando a mi padre y algunas de mis esposas, lo siento Dite.

Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes. En serio Zeus, deja de ser tan paranoico.

-Jovencito, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera- metió la cuchara Dionisio.

-Pero yo no creo en los dioses- respondí manteniendo la fachada.

-Pues más te vale que empieces a creer. Antes de que alguno te calcine- inténtalo y tendrás dos piernas menos borracho incompetente.

-P… por favor, señor. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado- intentó cooperar conmigo el chico cabra.

-Menuda suerte la mía. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! – se quejó el dios.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Idiota, pensé.

-Señor D, sus restricciones- le recordó Quirón. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

-Madre mía. Es la costumbre! Perdón! - volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola _light._

Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.

-El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.

-Una ninfa del bosque- repetí en un tono semi burlón.

-Sí. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. Horrible! Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. "Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos", me dijo- comenzó a lloriquear.

\- Quizás si hubiese obedecido a su rey, no estaría estancado aquí con mocosos como yo, o no? – dije, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, intentando repetir lo que me hizo la primera vez, excepto que esta vez puse una barrera mental con una fracción de mi poder divino. En la cual choco estrepitosamente.

\- Quieres comprobar mi poder, niño? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero a quien sea mi padre no le gustará nada- le dije desafiante.

El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.

-Me parece que he ganado- dijo.

-Un momento, señor D. El juego es para mí- dijo Quirón mostrando una escalera.

-Pues lamento interrumpir sus fantasías de ganadores, pero creo yo he ganado el juego- digo mostrando mis cartas, con tal de molestar al obeso dios.

Dionisio tan solo se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.

-Estoy cansado- Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos- comentó el dios.

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.

-S-sí, señor-

El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

-Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales- seguro gordinflón.

Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

-Estará bien Grover? -le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo- me explicó por segunda vez.

-El monte Olimpo. Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? – pregunté poniendo cara de asombrado, creo que a esta altura, Caos debería haberme hecho dios del teatro también.

-Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses-

-Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? En… Estados Unidos? – fingí estar impresionado ante esta revelación.

-Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente-

-O sea, quieres decirme que, avanzando en el tiempo, los dioses se iban moviendo a los puntos más influyentes de la civilización? – pregunté esta vez, haciendo que Quirón abra sus ojos enormemente ante mi cuestión.

-Exacto Percy! En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros- explicó mientras movía sus brazos en un trance.

-Entonces al final, solo somos una gota más en el mar de la historia? – le pregunto, descolocándolo ante mi enfoque de pensamiento.

-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.

Y entonces se levantó de su silla de ruedas, liberándose así de su farsa de paralítico con mezcla de cafetera andante.

-Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas- dijo por segunda vez en mi vida, solo para que mi cara forme una sonrisa esperanzadora, sabiendo que voy a volver a verla de nuevo, aunque sea una bienvenida no tan agradable, pero esta vez me encargaré de que sea mucho mejor.

Caminando al lado de Quirón, volvía a mirar con un aire de nostalgia al campamento. La última vez que había venido por aquí, fue una imagen muy deprimente, la falta de gente, los ánimos por el suelo y la constante paranoia no ayudaban mucho en esos tiempos.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Sé que el oráculo me estaba observando, tan solo desearía que fuese Rach en lugar de esa vieja momia la que me estuviese mirando.

Paseamos por los campos donde los campistas recogían fresas. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.

-Cubre nuestros gastos. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo- aclaró el centauro.

* * *

-Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…- comencé a repetir una vez más la línea temporal para evitar molestias.

-Sí? -

-Significa que también es real el inframundo? – disparé, viendo como sus facciones se ensombrecían.

-Así es. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello- replicó, dándome a entender que no quería hablar más del tema, a lo cual se lo brindo, pues me estoy agotando de repetir todo de nuevo.

-Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque-

A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Mientras me contaba sobre cómo no había que ir más allá del límite y otras cosas más, a las cuales me negué a escuchar por segunda vez en mi vida. Si la primera había sido aburrida, esta habría matado directamente a Kronos.

Al final me enseñó las "cabañas" pertenecientes a los hijos de los olímpicos.

El número 9, la cabina de Hefestos, liderada por Charlie y luego por Leo; la 4, cabina de Deméter y dirigida por Katie; la 7, bañada en puro oro, era la de mi cuñado, Apolo.

En el centro de la zona estaba Hestia, junto a la hoguera, moviendo suavemente las brasas con su vara. Deteniéndome, debato entre acércame a ella e interactuar.

Luego de lo que parecía una década, decido acercarme a ella, dejando a Quirón abandonado. Lentamente me aproximo a Tia, solo para que mi mente empiece a jugarme una mala pasada.

 _-Percy! Volviste, mira quién te ha estado esperando toda la tarde- Tia aparecía por la entrada de su templo con una beba en sus brazos, y me daba un beso en los labios cuando la abrazaba a mi cuerpo._

 _-Hola Tia, hoy estás más hermosa que ayer mi amor. Y quién es esta pequeña intrusa que intenta tirar de mi pelo? – digo juguetonamente a la beba en mis brazos._

 _-Reah, no seas tan brusca con tu padre, o no te contará un cuento esta noche- le reprochaba Hestia a mi pequeña hija de cuatro meses._

 _-Así estamos en esas, no Reah? Y yo que traía un lindo peluche para ti a cambio de un beso- le decía a mi bebé mientras le mostraba el juguete con forma de burrito, a lo cual, cuando divisó, empezó a mover sus manitas para abrazarlo._

Hago caso omiso a los recuerdos y sigo avanzando hacia la hoguera, hasta llegar a ella. Haciendo que ella gire su cabeza y me mire curiosamente con sus hermosos ojos rojos como llamas danzantes. A lo cual respondo con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Ho-hola…- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza sonrojándose, lo cual me causó una suave risita.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Percy, y soy nuevo aquí- le digo sonriendo, solo para que su rubor empeore.

-Bienvenido Percy, espero que disfrutes el campamento- dijo con su suave vocecita, lo cual me hacía querer abrazarla.

-Gracias! Oye…quieres enseñarme el campamento? Digo si no es tanta molestia para ti- le pregunto con la esperanza de que acepte.

-Po-por qué quieres que te acompañe? Acaso Quirón no está haciendo eso? – me cuestionó.

-Sí, bueno, verás, te vi aquí tan sola que algo dentro de mí dijo que te pregunte y no te deje acá abandonada. Así que, que dices? – le digo, rogando a que se crea mi mentira piadosa.

-Umh…está bien, espero no ser una molestia- dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a levantarse, solo para que yo alce sorpresivamente y la coloque sobre mis hombros, con sus piernas a los costados de mi cuello, y sus manitos en mi pelo.

-Genial! Ahora disfruta de una vista aérea mientras me muestras el lugar! – exclamo felizmente, solo para ser recibido por un atónito centauro por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

* * *

-Y esa es la cabina número 5, perteneciente a los hijos de Ares- me explicaba diligentemente Tia.

Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo.

Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella era mi Clar, mi linda y fuerte esposa.

Me miró fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiese lanzar su carcajada malévola como la última vez, le sonreí tal como hice con Hestia. Solo para ganarme un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y desviar su mirada a otro lado.

-No se aburre? – pregunto repentinamente a Quirón.

-A qué te refieres Percy? – me preguntó curiosamente Hestia.

-Al hecho de ser un entrenador de héroes. Héroes que con el tiempo se desharán en historias, mientras usted continua aquí, viéndolos pasar uno a uno- digo tratando de dilucidar alguna respuesta del centauro.

Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído. Por segunda vez en la misma línea del tiempo!

-Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera- dijo mientras indicaba a Chase que se encontraba viendo un libro llamado "Arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia".

Si, con el tiempo Atenea me enseñó a leer, superando mi problema de dislexia, e incluso me enseño varios idiomas, como el francés o el alemán.

Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando estaba durmiendo.

-Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. Te encargas tú de Percy? – dijo Quirón

-Sí, señor- respondió con su petulante voz.

-Cabaña once. Estás en tu casa- me indicaba la cabina de Hermes, la cual parecía más a un centro de ayuda de la Cruz Roja que una cabaña.

Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

-Bueno, así pues…. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena- y con eso se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.

Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Los cuales me miraban curiosamente ya que llevaba a una niña en mis hombros.

-Y bien? Vamos- urgió la perra estúpida.

Avanzando con confianza, entre a la cabaña, esta vez sin tropezarme y sin dudar.

Annabeth anunció:

-Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once-

-Normal o por determinar? - preguntó quién me pareció que era Connor Stoll.

-Por determinar- respondí yo esta vez, sin dejar tiempo a que la rubia hable.

Todo el mundo se quejó.

En una actitud de alta autoestima, Castellan se acercó.

-Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado- me indicaba mientras su cara llevaba una sonrisa desagradable para mi gusto.

-Éste es Luke. Es tu consejero por el momento- dijo Chase, con lo que esta vez pude confirmar que era un rubor en su cara.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información señorita- digo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, haciendo caso omiso ante la repentina sensación metálica en mi boca.

-Vamos. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol- intentó sacarme de aquí la rubia, a lo que esta vez aceptaré gustoso, con tal de no verle más la cara al idiota poseído y sacar de esta pocilga a Tia.

-Vamos- fue mi única respuesta, girando sobre mi eje y saliendo de la cabina.

-Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más- dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.

-A qué te refieres? – juro que estoy siendo lo más paciente posible con esta niña, pero si me cabrea una vez más la apuñalo aquí mismo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:

-Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido? Y quién es esa niña? - preguntó señalando a Hestia, a quien sentí tensarse ante la brusca sentencia.

-Una linda amiga mía…creí que ya la conocías? O era mentira eso de que has estado aquí mucho tiempo? – cuestionó en pleno conocimiento que he tocado los botones necesarios para molestarla.

-No hables así! - me increpó.

-Y por qué demonios tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios- señalé las primeras cabinas, y Chase palideció.

-No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor - se me quedó mirando, como si fuese un idiota.

-Mi madre es Sally Jackson, y mi padre es un dios, obviamente, por si no te has dado cuenta- dije socarronamente, escuchando una suave risita por encima de mi cabeza.

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo conoces? – la ironía del tiempo, parece que los roles de preguntas se dieron vuelta.

-No, claro que no- le digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Entonces cómo puedes decir…? – preguntó perdida.

-Eso es para mí saber, y para que tú nunca lo averigües- respondo secamente, para diversión de mi amiguita del piso de arriba.

Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:

-Pero bueno! -Un novato! – escuché la voz de Clar a mis espaldas.

-Clarisse. Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? – respondió la rubia, a lo cual quise golpearla inmediatamente por hablarle así.

-Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche- respondió con confianza Clar, queriendo besarla donde estaba parada.

- _Erre es korakas!_ \- replicó Annabeth, a lo cual respondí con un golpe a su nuca, mientras señalaba a Tia, haciéndole creer que era una simple niña pequeña.

-Los vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza.

Se volvió hacia mí.

-Quién es este alfeñique? – wow querida, me hieres, viaje para verte y así me recibes.

-Percy Jackson. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares- nos presentó Chase.

-El dios de la guerra- repliqué llanamente.

-Algún problema? - Clarisse replicó con desdén.

-No. Es solo que pensé que eras una amazona. Tu sabes, esas hermosas pero mortales mujeres al mando de la reina de los cielos- digo esta vez, dándole nuevamente una sonrisa que a todas mis esposas les encantaba.

Clarisse se sonrojó. Bingo! Me encanta su carita roja de vergüenza y su balbuceo incoherente. Je!

-Ay! – exclamó al sentir que Tia tira de mi pelo ante lo sucedido, nunca creí que empezase a actuar bajo el poder del monstruo de los celos tan temprano.

-Lo siento, te hice doler Percy? – me preguntó con una dulce voz que prometía doler si respondía incorrectamente.

Una mirada que conozco demasiado bien, y aún me sigue dando miedo, sin importar si soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente que ha viajado en el tiempo.

-N-no! Para nada! – trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, liberando así mi pelo de su férreo control.

-Nada mal, novato. Me gustas. Creo que nos llevaremos bien! – me dice Clar, sonriendo con arrogancia, extendiendo su mano.

-Realmente lo espero- respondo gratamente, tomando su mano, para voltearla y besarle el dorso, logrando que se sonroje una vez más.

-Quieres que te muestre el campamento? – Clarisse me preguntó con un tono un tanto suave, en el cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Si no es problema para ti, me parece bien. Contigo y mi linda compañera del piso de arriba, van a ser más que suficiente para mostrarme el campamento. Tan solo espero que los demás no se enojen por acapararme a tales bellezas- digo con honesta felicidad, haciendo que tanto Clar como Tia sonrían por los halagos.

-Apuesto a que Quirón no te mostro el lago- dicen ambas chicas unísonamente.

-Hay un lago? Dónde? Pueden llevarme allí? – les pregunto rápidamente.

-Vamos Percy, te llevaré allí- dijo tomándome la mano izquierda, mientras Tia se aferró un poco más fuerte en su posición, pero se calmó en el momento en que puse mi mano derecha en su pie descalzo, dándole un suave masaje para que se tranquilice.

Mientras nos alejábamos, pude apreciar la mandíbula desencajada de Chase, a quien abandonamos en el camino. Haciéndome soltar una risa, a la cual luego se me unieron mis dos antiguas / futuras parejas.

* * *

Luego de haber recorrido todo el camino hasta la playa, haber platicado un rato más, ver a las náyades y ser advertido que no hable tanto con ellas. Decidimos descansar un rato sentados en la arena, disfrutando del sol y la brisa del mar.

Bajando a Tia de mis hombros, a lo cual ella respondió con un suave gemido de frustración. La deposite delante mío, haciendo que su espalda repose sobre mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba distraídamente con su pelo.

Momentos como este, hace que valga la pena el trato que Caos me dio. Había recuperado a dos de mis esposas, y para colmo, había logrado deshacerme de la perra loca.

El dolor de mi pecho había disminuido tras tanta distracción, como siempre pasaba, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ellas.

Enfocándome una vez más en el presente, me di cuenta que Clarisse me miraba fijamente.

-Qué? Qué estás pensando? – imaginándome su posible respuesta.

-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Tan solo atiné a devolverle la sonrisa. Esta vez, capturar la bandera, iba a ser mucho más divertido.

* * *

 **Finalizó aquí el capítulo número 2. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejenme sus opiniones y críticas para así poder mejorar.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, esta vez el capítulo 3 salió unos días antes, espero que no les haya molestado.**

 **Veremos más de las actitudes crudas de Percy contra los traidores y sus relaciones con la gente que quiere.**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Eso es trabajo de Riordan.**

 **PD: Realmente quiero agradecerles a todos los que estan siguiendo mi historia, los que comentan y los que le dan favorito. Realmente muchas gracias por acompañarme.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Feeling Good

Clarisse junto a Hestia me enseñaron unos cuantos sitios más. Pero el que más me interesaba en estos era el taller de los hijos de Hefestos, en donde aproveché la situación y le pedí a Charles si podía convertir el cuerno de Minotauro en una daga.

Obviamente le tuve que prometer que le pagaría por ello ya que no tenía dracmas en este momento, y los únicos dólares que llevaba encima, si no mal recuerdo, tuve que dárselos al perdedor de Gabe.

Del cual me iba a encargar personalmente una vez que recupere a mi madre, después de todo, tengo que descargar mi furia con alguien.

Por último, regresamos a la playa, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas. Cambio de posición a Hestia, de mis hombros, a mi cintura, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sus piernitas alrededor de mi abdomen. Tras unos minutos de silencio, decidí romperlo. Solo para continuar mi fachada de novato que recién llega.

-Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? - Tia meneó tiernamente la cabeza, despeinándose en consecuencia.

-No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro- me respondió esta vez Clar.

-Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? – cuestioné, logrando una cara de incredulidad.

-Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos, aunque eso ya no sucede tanto últimamente- contestó la semidiosa.

-Apuesto a que eran los hijos de Hermes y Apolo- repliqué con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas- me respondió suavemente Tia, solo para sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

-Bueno… y podría alguna vez salir de aquí para ir a la ciudad o no? – pregunté, recordando que anteriormente le había preguntado algo similar a Chase.

-Sería prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…- dejó en suspenso Clarisse.

-A menos qué? – se perfectamente la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero con tal de mantener las apariencias…

-Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…- el imbécil de Castellan hizo matar a sus compañeros por Ladón.

-Has estado en el Olimpo? – cambiando de tema rápidamente al descubrir su incomodidad.

-Algunos de los anuales hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual- explicaba diligentemente.

-Cómo llegaron hasta allí? – pregunté, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Tia, haciendo que se duerma con su cara hundida en mi cuello, logrando que haga un esbozo de una sonrisa.

-En el tren de Long Island. Bajas en la estación Penn. Vas al edificio Empire State y tomas el ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos- dijo mientras me miraba, tratando de saber si lo había captado.

-Empire State. Ascensor. Piso seiscientos. Todo anotado- dije, como si estuviese haciendo el chequeo de una lista, sacando así una risita de Clar.

* * *

Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba desde el pabellón. Tia debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues se retorció en su posición, gimiendo en un susurro y diciendo algo parecido a que haga callar al monstruo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una sonora carcajada anta su inocencia.

De vuelta en la cabaña de Hermes, pude apreciar el descontrol que había allí. Una gran cantidad de jóvenes compartían los mismos rasgos faciales. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Eran los hijos de Hermes.

Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y me echaba cuidadosamente contra la pared para no despertar a mi tierna diosa del hogar.

Castellan se me acercó. Sonriéndome estúpidamente, mientras yo apreciaba la cicatriz en su cara. Ladón estaba perdiendo su toque si todo lo que le dejó fue una simple marca en la cara.

-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento- muy bien hecho niño, ahora si eres tan amable, dame el casco de Hades y el relámpago de Zeus mientras de corto lentamente el cuello.

-Gracias- contesté, forzando una sonrisa.

-De nada- infeliz, agradece a tu dueño que no te estoy apuñalando aquí mismo.

Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared

-Ha sido duro tu primer día? – no que va, tan solo me desperté de volver en el tiempo para aguantarme las ganas de matar a unos cuantos traidores.

-No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses- digo, haciéndole creer.

-Ya. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco, es más fácil- dices eso solo porque hasta tu propia madre sabía que te ibas a convertir en la perra de Kronos.

-Así que tu padre es Hermes? - le pregunté, intentando continuar con la línea temporal anterior.

-Sí, Hermes-

-El tipo de las zapatillas con alas- en serio Hermes, eres tan idiota de ponerle el nombre de tu madre a tus zapatos para que se activen?

-Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar- agradece que tu padre no está aquí para terminar lo que Ladón no pudo, bastardo engreído.

-Has visto a tu padre? - pregunté.

-Una vez- sí, y te robaste los símbolos de poder de dos dioses, idiota.

Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. Cosa que no le costaba tanto, ya que toda su vida se la pasó fingiendo pena por los demás.

-No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros- y luego les apuñalas en la espalda, no?

-Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena- me dijo, haciéndome recordar que hace tiempo que no como algo nutritivo.

Al momento de decirlo, el cuerno a lo lejos.

-Once, fórmense en fila! - vociferó el hijo de Hermes.

La cabina al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que tuve que ponerme último mientras cargaba cuidadosamente a Tia, que aún seguía durmiendo, en mi cintura.

En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de sentarme en la que me pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento. Pero hasta que padre me reconozca, tengo que aguantarme aquí, con la marioneta.

Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros, Castor y Pollux. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.

Chase se hallaba en la mesa 6 con los demás hijos de blonda cabellera y ojos grises, de Atenea. La cual curiosamente tenía un hermoso pelo azabache que ninguno de sus hijos heredó.

Clar se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Al menos hasta que me vio, en ese momento se sonrojó y ocultó su bella mirada de mí. De nuevo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pararme e ir a abrazarla.

Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Levantó su copa y brindó:

-Por los dioses! – tan dramático como siempre pensé, ocultando una sonrisa.

Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:

-Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto- no, en serio? No esperes a que vaya a abrazarte por decirme eso.

-Coca-Cola de cereza azul – dije y el vaso se llenó con la bebida pedida.

Brindé por mi madre. A la cual iré a buscar dentro de unos días, sabiendo que en estos momentos está platicando de lo más bien con Perséfone.

Brindé por mis esposas. A las cuales con el tiempo iré recuperándolas.

Y brindé por mis hijos.

-Aquí tienes, Percy- me dijo Castellan, tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.

Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Iban a hacer un sacrificio a los dioses. Lástima que ya no acepten sacrificios humanos, sería un tanto difícil meter a los traidores en tan pequeña hoguera.

-Ven- me indicó el rubio.

-Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor- me murmuró al oído, lo cual fue bastante molesto.

-Estás de broma- dije con mi mejor cara de asombro.

Él tan solo se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.

-Hermes- dijo.

Yo era el siguiente.

Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego en honor a mi padre. Unas manzanas en recuerdo a Dite. Un poco de pan fresco para Arty. Queso para Atenea. Y finalmente un racimo de uvas para Tia, haciendo que se despierte inmediatamente, con una mirada confundida.

Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.

Dionisos se levantó con un gran suspiro. Lo que no me sorprende en verdad, tiene que mover su gran panza de donde está sentado.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.

En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.

-Personalmente, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson- ja ja, muy gracioso gordo borracho.

Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo.

-Esto… Percy Jackson. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora pueden sentarse alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento- bien…ahora sí que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de desollarlo vivo, esa hoguera estaba al cuidado de Tia por si no sabía.

Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.

Mis brazos se aferraron firmemente al pequeño cuerpo de Tia, que había vuelto a dormirse luego de que la obligase a comer un poco, lo cual, para mi diversión y su vergüenza, fue darle de comer en la boca. Lo que me valió luego unos golpes en la cabeza por haberle dado de comer de esa manera en frente de tanta gente. Solo por estar frente a los demás campistas.

Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.

Ese fue mi segundo primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.

Los demás días iban a ser bastante ajetreados. Pero no me quejo, va a ser divertido a fin de cuenta.

* * *

Los siguientes días me acostumbré nuevamente a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que todo esto ya me lo sé. E incluso me arriesgo a decir que, yo, podría dar tranquilamente algunas clases.

Era una lástima que cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Chase. Al menos los primeros dos días. Luego ni me molesté en aparecerme por ahí. Cuando vino furiosa a preguntarme por qué, lo único que le respondí fue que no necesitaba clases de ningún idioma, pues había aprendido a superar mi dislexia. Obviamente nunca le dije quién me enseñó, ni tampoco cuales eran las recompensas que recibía por parte de Tena por cada libro bien leído.

El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, despistando a los demás campistas con la amplia gama de habilidades que tengo, haciendo que no puedan adivinar correctamente quien es mi padre divino.

Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrió que todas las flechas daban en el centro. Horas de enseñanza por parte de Thalia y Artemisa dieron sus frutos.

Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. Tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos. Lo único en que me permití fracasar fue las habilidades con las vides.

Castellan me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Lástima que él no sabía que ya era un maestro en cada habilidad que había para enseñar aquí.

Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego y luego le daba de comer a Hestia solo por el placer de tenerla a mi lado y hacerla sonreír con mis comentarios sarcásticos.

El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi segunda llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi segunda primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Castellan nos instruiría.

Decidí actuar como si fuese la primera vez con una espada. Quería que cuando el rubio intentase enseñarme, le daría una clase avanzada de cómo manejar realmente una espada.

A pesar de que no podía usar a Susanoo, y que Anaklusmos aún estaba en posesión de Quirón, tuve que conformarme con una simple espada de bronce oxidada que estaba tirada en la armería.

Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Castellan anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. Je! Perfecto.

-Buena suerte. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años- me dijeron los hermanos Stoll. Si conociesen a Reyna o a Hylla no dirían lo mismo.

-A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo- les dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Los gemelos tan solo bufaron.

-Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! Si a Percy no le importa, quiero hacerles una pequeña demostración- exclamó el hijo de Hermes.

Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo el traidor me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de la técnica de desarme creada por el Perseo original.

-Esto es difícil. A mí me lo han hecho. No se rían de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica- dijo el pseudo entrenador.

Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.

-Ahora en tiempo real. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. Listo, Percy? – asentí lo más inocentemente posible.

Antes de que el poseído pudiese atacarme, mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. Su espada repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.

Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Sonreí maniáticamente. Bajé la espada.

-Lo siento… Perdona- que diablos! Agradece que no clavé la espada entre tus ojos!

Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. Logrando que sonría nuevamente.

-Perdona? Por los dioses, Percy, por qué lo sientes? Vuelve a enseñarme eso! – con mucho gusto pequeño bocazas.

Una vez más, el proceso se repitió. Intentó atacarme. La palabra clave de todo esto fue "intentó", pues apenas estuvo a tres pasos delante de mí, hice caer su espada.

Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:

-La suerte del principiante? – ya quisieras.

Castellan se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado. Algo realmente perturbador. Me dan ganas de decirle que no bateo para ese equipo.

-Puede. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…- matarte, tan simple y llano como eso.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago. Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que le pregunté cómo le había ido con el señor D.

Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:

-Guay. Genial- el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Grover.

-Así que tu carrera sigue en pie? – pregunté recordando la última vez.

Me miró algo nervioso.

-Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador? -

-Si, dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. La conseguiste? – le pregunté, aunque ya sabía que había caído en su depresión.

Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.

-El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo- y lo harás mi querido chico cabra.

-Pues claro que te querría a mi lado! Imagínate las noticias en el Olimpo, chico cabra terror de los monstruos mitológicos! Primera plana como mínimo! – exclamé, intentando sacarlo de su pozo depresivo.

Alicaído, Grover observó el agua. Diablos, la próxima vez que vea a Apolo y Hermes, les diré que se lo lleven de fiesta toda una semana.

-Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo- bueno…es un buen pasatiempo si me lo preguntas.

Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.

Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías. Para no perder el papel del chico nuevo en este mundo.

-La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría- no lo dudo, pero eso de mantenerse siempre doncella creo que puede llegar a ser discutible dentro de unos años, pensé sonriendo en mi mente.

-Ya. Pero, y las otras tres, las del fondo? Son ésas los Tres Grandes? -

Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.

-No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.

-Zeus, Poseidón y Hades- aunque Hestia cuando se enoja, puede dar bastante miedo. La última vez que la cabrearon, Zeus se escondió detrás de su esposa por una semana.

-Exacto. Veo que estás al día con tus estudios. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa-

-A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo- hasta el día de hoy sigue quejándose este último.

-Aja-

-Pero Hades no tiene cabaña- dame dos años más y arreglaré eso.

-No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí…Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así- oye! Nico puede ser algo emo, pero Bianca y Hazel son todo lo contrario al característico hijo de Hades.

-Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? -

Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.

-Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Styx.

El trueno bramó. Reina del drama.

-Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse. Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? – es lo mismo que preguntar si Kronos fue un buen padre…

La expresión de Grover se enturbió. Sabía muy bien lo que venía.

-Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Styx se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible- un lindo pino, al menos aún sigue vive y lo seguirá estando.

-Pero eso no es justo! No fue culpa de la niña! – lo ves Zeus? Así se actúa.

Grover vaciló.

-Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina - Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro la primera vez- Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza-

-Para dejarlo en claro Grover. Tú eras el sátiro, Luke y Annabeth los dos mestizos. No? – le pregunté, soltando los nombres de los traidores lo menos venenoso posible, pues sé que Grover puede ver mis emociones, lástima que ahora tendrá que esforzarse al menos tres veces más.

Miré el pino en la distancia. Aun estando en esa forma, me parece muy hermosa, siempre cuidando de la gente que le importa a pesar de que ella nunca lo exprese. Esta vez no dejaré que nada te suceda. No a ti, ni a las demás. Aunque tenga que poner mi enfermedad al límite, las salvaré.

-Grover, hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo? – yo, tres veces como mínimo.

-Algunos. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini- uno que no debía mirar atrás, un idiota al que le cortaré las pelotas con una cuchara oxidada, y un hijo de Hades y legado de Hermes, no es necesario más explicación.

-Y…han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? – yo a mi madre, Nico a Hazel…

-No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, no estarás pensando seriamente en…? – entrar al inframundo y sacar a mi madre? Nop, nunca.

-No. Sólo me lo preguntaba- mentí descaradamente.

Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.

* * *

Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Hora de enseñarles que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo llegue y los borre de este plano. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.

Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Chase y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.

Pintoresco si soy honesto. Viendo que ya tendré que agruparme con mis compañeros de equipo, dejo a Tia, que estaba comiendo conmigo, en la hoguera y deposito un beso en su nariz a modo de despedida. Solo para que las llamas de la fogata alcancen un color rojo carmín, imitando en este momento a su cara, haciendo que me sonría.

Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:

-Esas son las banderas? – preguntando de nuevo en mi modo novato.

-Si- vaya, ahora eres un sujeto de pocas palabras.

-Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos? – no desde que llegué aquí la última vez, y pienso repetir eso.

-No siempre, pero sí a menudo- perdedor, eres un maldito maratonista y pierdes llevando una simple bandera, no me sorprende porque Kronos te manejaba tan fácilmente.

-Así que, si otra cabaña captura una, qué hacen? Repintan la bandera? – una pregunta bastante válida para alguien que llega acá por primera vez.

Sonrió. Dioses, como quisiera sacarte todos los dientes y hacértelos tragar, así luego te muerden el culo.

-Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una- idiota, sigue creyendo que estoy en el bando de ellos.

-Tendremos? De qué estás hablando? – le pregunté inocentemente, con mi mejor cara de cachorro perdido.

-Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos- dijo confiadamente.

-Y es ahí donde te equivocas. Yo ya estoy aliado con el equipo de Ares. Y no puedes decirme que pertenezco a la cabina once, porque aún soy indeterminado- dije sonriendo burlonamente mientras me retiraba, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.

Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisos, Deméter, Afrodita, Hefestos y por último, yo, el comodín del equipo.

Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo. Quizás después de que vuelva de mi misión le regale una bolsa con terrones de azúcar…o mejor mucho chocolate. Lo último que quiero es un centauro cabreado persiguiéndome.

-Héroes! Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. Ármense! – un minuto más, y gritaba que ciertos juegos el hambre comiencen.

Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.

Esta vez mi escudo era del tamaño apropiado, con una enorme luna en el medio. Ultra ligero, parece que a alguna cazadora de Arty se le quedó aquí hace muchos años. Con él podría moverme con bastante facilidad, y mi velocidad no se vería afectada. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Ares, tenía un penacho rojo encima.

Atenea y sus aliados lo llevaban azul. Lo siento Tena, quizás la próxima juegue para tu equipo.

-Equipo rojo, adelante! - gritó Clar.

Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte norte del bosque. El equipo azul nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el sur.

-Eh! Clarisse! Bueno, y cuál es el plan? – le pregunté, acercándome lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar.

-Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los azules apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Los cabezas de búho siempre tienen un plan para fastidiarnos la noche- dijo tratando de apartar la mirada, logrando que tenga que reprimir una risa ante su actitud sumisa.

-Vale. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo- digo honestamente en esta línea temporal.

Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.

Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas rojas y mi escudo de plata lunar, me sentí como en paz. La espada de bronce, aunque mal equilibrada, me serviría para las luchas de hoy.

En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de rojo pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo. Niego con la cabeza, a veces no hay que ser tan apresurado en la elección de movimientos tácticos.

Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un gruñido, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Hellhound que Castellan dejo entrar en el campamento me ataque.

Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de casco azul gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.

-Al agua con el novato! - gritó Rodríguez, mala, muy mala idea.

Blandía una espada mientras que sus compañeros sólo llevaban las lanzas de bronce típicas. Si esto fuese una lucha de verdad, habrían muerto hace rato.

Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de ellos. Creo que eligieron un mal día para atacar al novato del campamento.

Conseguí evitar el lance del primer niño, golpeándolo rápidamente con el dorso de mi espada, noqueándolo. Me rodearon y Rodríguez me atacó con la espada. Mi escudo de plata lunar desvió completamente el ataque, haciendo que trastabille, lo cual aproveché y lo mandé a dormir con el mango de mi espada. Dos menos, tres para ir.

Podía sentir como mi boca empezaba a tener un sabor metálico, justo en el momento preciso que estoy peleando. A veces odio demasiado a mi enfermedad. Me relajo, esperando a que los otros tres vengan a atacar, evitando el mayor movimiento posible. No quiero empezar a escupir sangre, asustando a todos.

El azul número uno y el azul número dos se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número tres no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero estaban en superioridad numérica y no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. En cuanto me embistieron, los noqueé de un solo espadazo a los tres. En serio creyeron que podían ganarme?

Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte de mi equipo. Los hermanos Stoll le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.

-Una trampa! Era una trampa! – algo le debió pasar para que actué así.

Me devolví a recoger la lanza de uno del equipo azul, y procedí a respirar profundamente. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo. Me tomo mi tiempo, pues tan solo tengo un tiro. Mis compañeros trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para festejar, cuando de repente arrojé la lanza.

El viento pareció detenerse, los pájaros callaron, la respiración de todos se paró repentinamente. Lo único que se escuchó por un segundo, fue el silbido que la punta de la lanza hizo mientras iba volando, para atrapar a Castellan por el borde de su camiseta, arrojándolo al piso y dejándolo atrapado contra el tronco de un árbol. Dándole tiempo a que nuestros corredores pasen la meta.

Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte azul brilló y se volvió verde. La lechuza y el olivo se convirtieron en una cornucopia, una hoz y un maíz. De alguna manera, Katie se había hecho de la bandera del equipo azul y logrado cruzar la meta.

Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.

El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.

Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando escuché un chapoteo, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, a la cual ataqué rápidamente con el borde de mi escudo. Solo para descubrir que había noqueado a Chase, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por mi espalda con su maldita gorra ayudándola. Para que aprenda su lección, decidí apropiarme de su gorra, y luego decidiré cuando devolvérsela, si es que algún día lo hago.

Antes de que pudiera unirme a mis compañeros para festejar, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.

Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico pidiendo su arco. Me gustaría decirle que no será necesario.

En las rocas situadas detrás de mí había un Hellhound. Podía sentir que me miraba fijamente. Nadie se movió, y Clarisse gritó:

-Percy, corre! – a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima y se abalanzó sobre mí. Solo para caer muerto a mis espaldas. Nadie había sido capaz de ver fácilmente cuando clave mi espada en medio de la cabeza del perro del infierno.

Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío. Mirándome detenidamente.

- _Di immortales!_ Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…- gritó Clar, realmente preocupada por mí.

-Alguien lo ha invocado. Alguien del campamento- dijo Quirón, a lo que me tuve que aguantar de hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Castellan se acercó, lo habían liberado de la lanza que le arrojé momentos atrás.

-Percy tiene la culpa de todo! Percy lo ha invocado! – vociferó un campista indeterminado de la cabina de la cabina de Hermes

-Cállate, niño- le espetó Quirón.

Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.

-Estás herido? - me dijo Clarisse.

-Estoy bien Clar, no estoy herido- respondí, llamándola inconscientemente por el apodo que le daba cuando estábamos juntos.

-No, no lo estás – replicó mientras me chequeaba fervientemente.

Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. El dolor, aunque sea imperceptible, seguía allí. La sensación de hierro en mi boca estaba presente aún. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas internas de mi pecho empezaron a curarse temporalmente, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que se abran de nuevo.

Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. Parece que padre me había reclamado en este momento, siempre tan oportuno.

-Percy- dijo Clarisse, señalando por encima de mi cabeza.

Alcé la mirada, actuando de manera asombrada para continuar mi acto, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.

-Tu padre. Esto no es nada bueno- murmuró Clar.

-Ya está determinado - anunció Quirón, pero tampoco era para tanto, tan solo debería ir a buscar el rayo de Zeus y otras misiones recopiladas en cinco años, y listo, todos felices.

Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Atenea, aunque no parecían nada contentos.

-Poseidón? - pregunté perplejo, ya a esta altura exijo que me den un premio a la academia.

-Poseidón. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos- repuso Quirón.

-Salve, Perseo Jackson, hijo del dios del mar- bien, un paso menos para salvar a mis esposas y un paso menos para matar a los traidores.

Esto realmente se va a poner bueno. Como leí una vez en la biblioteca de Tena. Qué los juegos comiencen!

* * *

 **Terminó el capítulo 3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Por favor dejenme sus opiniones y criticas para así mejorar la historia y ustedes la disfruten.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bienvenidos al capítulo número cuatro de mi historia._**

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, recomiendan y dejan críticas en este fic. Realmente muchas gracias, ustedes hacen que siga escribiendo._**

 ** _Ahora algunas respuestas._**

 ** _Guest Leo: El desarrollo de la enfermedad se irá explicando a medida que avanza la historia._**

 ** _No es cáncer._**

 ** _No habrá objetos que curen milagrosamente la enfermedad de Percy. Si Caos no pudo, menos un mero objeto._**

 ** _Darckaiser2005: Con respecto a las diosas vírgenes y cazadoras…JE JE JE. Tendrás que esperar para ver como actúa Percy._**

 ** _Hay muchos métodos para tener un bebé. Mira el caso de Atenea._**

 ** _Con respecto al nombre de Bianca, es el traductor automático que tiene mi buscador, a lo cual estoy buscando una solución._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Shoot The Runner

A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a mi cabaña. Ya no tendría que compartirla con nadie que no quisiese. No Castellan y tampoco las visitas molestas de Chase. Juro que si los llegaba a ver una vez más intentando "hacerme sentir mejor" los apuñalaba con la daga que me hizo de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: la daga hecha a partir del cuerno deMinotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger misactividades, y no escuchar a nadie más.

Podría invitar a quien se me dé la gana. Clarisse, Hestia…

A pesar de que me estaba empezando a sentir a gusto en la colaboración de bromas con los hermanos Stoll, ahora me separaban nuevamente como si tuviera una enfermedad. No es como si me molestase, pero si supiesen que no están tan errados, lo justificaría mucho mejor.

Sabía perfectamente que tanto los hijos de Dite, como los de Hermes estaban hablando como viejas a mis espaldas. Sabía que lo hacían porque estaban asustados, pero no quita que sea molesto.

La mayoría de los campistas se alejaban de mí, a lo cual, recordando la anterior línea del tiempo, ya no me perturbaba tanto. Clar pasaba tiempo conmigo, ya sea platicando de cualquier cosa, como nuestras vidas antes de llegar al campamento, o gustos particulares de cada uno. Y Tia, con quien seguía actuando como si no supiese que era mi diosa, seguía jugando y dándole de comer cada vez que íbamos al pabellón.

Igual, tenía que seguir actuando como un novato. Es decir, no ser tan altanero y sabiondo con los demás. Bueno, quizás con Chase y sus estúpidos intentos de hacerme aprender griego, cuando ya le había dicho que era innecesario. También debí continuar con las enseñanzas que me daba Castellan, quien debía de ser agradecido que no estaba cortando en pedazos todo su cuerpo.

-Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces- me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo, en las cuales me movía fluidamente, como el agua, haciendo que se frustre por no poder lastimarme.

Sabía que algunos en el campamento me tenían manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontréel ejemplar del _New York Daily News,_ abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Siendo honesto, disfruté mucho los burdos intentos para sacarme de mis casillas.

Releyéndolo por segunda vez en la vida, saqué unas tijeras que había tomado prestado de la cabina de Hermes, y me dediqué a recortar la nota. Tenía pensado armar un álbum con todas mis aventuras. Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía. Al cabo de unos minutos me dormí. Esa noche tuve de nuevo una pesadilla. Creo que ya no debería llamarlas de ese modo, las pesadillas son los momentos que tuve que vivir antes de volver, pesadillas son verlas y tener el recuerdo fresco en mi mente que les había fallado.

Esta vez decidí caminar en vez de correr, pues sería lo mismo, vi a papá y a tío Zeus vestidos en sus túnicas griegas, peleándose como unos críos. Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, los oía gritarse:

-Devuélvelo! Devuélvelo! – chillaba como un niño de cinco años Zeus.

Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal. La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior Kronos hacía resonar una carcajada, disfrutando malévolamente en su ignorancia.

-Baja, pequeño héroe. Baja aquí! – me pedía, sin saber que el muy idiota tenía todos sus planes arruinados con mi mera presencia en esta línea temporal.

* * *

Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo. Geez, realmente odio esa sensación, tres veces he estado en esa situación, y una era peor que la otra. Si es posible, trataré de evitarlas esta vez.

Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún nohabía amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Chequeando que nada me doliese, fui a bañarme rápidamente y vestirme con unos jeans negros, una remera azul oscuro, y una campera de color negra sin cerrar.

Oí a Grover caminando hacia mi cabina, provocando un monótono sonido con sus pezuñas en la madera del umbral.

-Pasa- digo en un tono suave, sabiendo que mi amigo entrará con un aspecto preocupado por mi pronta misión. Grover entró trotando, con aspecto como el que había predicho.

-El señor D quiere verte- yupi, el gordo borracho quiere verme para hacer gala de su superioridad frente a mí.

-Vamos Grover, no querremos hacer esperar a nuestro amoroso director de campo- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

En el camino a Casa Grande, veo el cielo. Unas nubes oscuras estaban juntándose rápidamente y venían en dirección al campamento. Parece que realmente Zeus ama más a su relámpago que a su esposa, para hacer un berrinche de tal magnitud. Quizás unas palabras con el más tarde arregle algunas cosas.

-Lloverá- le digo llanamente a Grover, quien mueve su cabeza presurosamente, negándolo.

-No. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos- contestó.

-Lo hará, tan solo espera unos diez minutos- replico señalando el cielo tormentoso.

-Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace- miró incómodo al cielo.

* * *

Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio y Quirón estaban jugando a las cartas contra dos contrincantes invisibles. La verdad, esa vista era bastante deprimente, dos ancianos, dos amigos invisibles, un juego aburrido. Es mejor si ponen un televisor o un equipo de música.

-Bueno, bueno. Nuestra pequeña celebridad- —dijo el dios sarcásticamente, negándose a mirarme.

Esperé, no tenía ningún apuro. En cualquier caso, podría burlarme en su cara antes de que se retire.

-Acércate. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijodel viejo Barba-percebe- me ordenó el borracho, lo cual ya me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.

Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñasinquietas.

-Si de mí dependiera, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece queeso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvode cualquier daño- intentó amenazarme el gordo molesto. En serio Tia! Por qué le diste tu lugar en el Olimpo?

-La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D- observó Quirón, el cual no fue de mucha ayuda la primera vez, y tampoco lo será esta.

-Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando enconvertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre-

Mi única reacción fue bostezar lo más groseramente en su cara. Demostrando cuan aburrido estoy de escuchar su parloteo. Me muevo lentamente hacia uno de las manos de los jugadores invisibles y me siento tranquilamente, tomando posesión de la jugada.

-Lo siento…estabas diciéndome algo? Porque con tanto balbuceo incoherente no te entendí nada. Quizás estabas tratando de demostrar algún punto importante con tu berrinche. Pero te lo repito, no desobedeceré a tu padre, no te traeré vino de contrabando- digo lo más fuerte posible, haciendo que unos truenos resuenen en todo el campamento, el cual sé perfectamente que fueron una advertencia directa al dios.

-Señor D…- le advirtió Quirón, creyéndose mi mentira piadosa.

Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa.

-Me voy al Olimpopara una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. Entendido? Y Perseo Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón- oh! Ya cállate proyecto de ser pensante, apenas puedes mantenerte en tus dos pies y quieres darme una amenaza.

El borracho tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó sus gordos dedos y su imagen se difuminó dejando tan solo un olor a vino barato.

La próxima vez, le preguntaré a Hestia y a Clar si quiere acompañarme para molestar a Dionisio. O mejor, frustrar los planes de Chase.

Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar. A lo cual respondo depositando mis cartas, sonriendo inocentemente, demostrando que mi mano era superior a la de todos en la mesa.

-Dime, Percy, qué pasó con el perro del infierno? -

-La verdad… pensé que este lugar era más seguro, pero si cualquier monstruo entra porque un estúpido lo deja pasar, no demuestra que el lugar o sus habitantes sean tan confiables- declaro esta vez, sabiendo que lo que digo es verdad e intentando hacerle recapacitar para que vigile bien a los campistas traidores.

-Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines-

-Termine… qué? – pregunto, volviendo a mostrar ignorancia para no dejar caer el acto.

-Tu misión, por supuesto. La aceptarás? -

Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados. Haciendo que sonría en mi mente, él no debería dudar, lo llevaría sin lugar a dudas.

-Yo…Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste- dije, fingiendo un titubeo.

Quirón hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles- cuándo no?

-Entonces…cómo sabré cual es mi misión? – pregunté rápidamente esta vez, tratando de evitar la información que se a partir de los sueños que tuve dos veces en mi vida.

-Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. Aun así, Percy, debes saber. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo lapeor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.

-El símbolo de poder de Lord Zeus? – pregunté lo más cordialmente posible, si llegaba a escuchar otro trueno más, la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-El rayo maestro de Zeus. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salentodos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, elrayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, quecontiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo- realmente Quirón sabe cómo describir esa cosa, un poco más y era como Nico con sus cartas.

-Así que si mi suposición no es errónea. El rayo de Zeus fue robado. Zeus cree que yo soy el ladrón por encargo de mi padre. Mi padre niega haber sido el quien lo hizo. Ahora tengo que recuperar el dichoso rayo porque si no habrá una guerra. Esa guerra posiblemente aniquile a toda la gente en este mundo. Y yo seré el primer objetivo. No? –explayo mi punto de vista, queriendo salir de aquí y pasar unos momentos más con mis amores antes de irme en la misión.

Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencioexpectante. Sonreí triunfante a Grover, pues había acertado con mi pronóstico. Nadie puede decir que había hecho trampa.

-Aceptas, entonces? – me preguntó Quirón después de superar su sorpresa lluviosa.

Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.

-De acuerdo. Mejor eso que el grandioso y respetado guardián del campamento me convierta en un delfín- contesté lúdicamente.

-Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo. Ve arriba, PercyJackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando- dijo dramáticamente, lo que me hace sospechar que ha estado tomando clases de Zeus.

Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. Laportezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.

Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el oráculo. Una momia vieja que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Viéndola sentada ahí, inmóvil, me hace recordar a Rachel. Su sonrisa brillante, su pelo rojo rizado, su mirada penetrante. Siempre con su ropa sucia con manchas de pintura. Sus cuadros adornando cada rincón. Y su temerosa arma, su cepillo, con el cual siempre me dedicaba todas las mañanas a peinar su suave cabello. Mientras reía con nuestro hijo, al cual le hacía morisquetas para que suelte una alegre risita.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, recordándome a cada segundo el hecho de que les había fallado una vez. Que las había perdido y que la culpa me carcomía a la misma velocidad que mi enfermedad.

Dejando de lado por el momento esos pensamientos depresivos, me repuse y le pregunté al oráculo por segunda primera vez en mi vida.

-Cuál es mi destino? -

La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos demonstruos en vinagre. Pero esta vez no fue Gabe y su pandilla los que aparecieron. Esta vez fueron los traidores y sus jefes.

Castellan se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás aldios que se ha rebelado.»

Kronos a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»

Gaea dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dicetu amigo.»

Por último, la perra de Chase pronunció: «Al final, no conseguirás salvarlo más importante.»

Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.

Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.

* * *

-Y bien? - me preguntó Quirón apenas volví.

Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. Y decidí burlarme un rato del bondadoso Quirón.

-Me ha dicho prácticamente que será difícil-

Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola _light._

-Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? Es importante- me preguntó seriamente Quirón, a lo cual yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar la risa por lo que iba a decir.

-Ha… ha dicho que, el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...- dije poniendo cara de asustado, mientras mentalmente estaba revolcándome en el piso a carcajadas. Desearía que Apolo y Hermes estuviesen aquí para escucharme.

Luego de tres minutos de intenso silencio, no pude aguantar más y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Me había caído de mi silla y mis costillas estaban empezando a doler. Podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja y lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Quirón no parecía satisfecho.

-Ahora podrías decir realmente lo que te dijo el Oráculo? – me repreguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

Suspirando en derrota, procedí a contarles exactamente como lo había hecho la primera vez. Dejando de lado las últimas partes, para no levantar sospechas.

Estudió mi rostro.

-Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos- no me digas, creo que ya he escuchado suficientes profecías en mi vida.

Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.

-He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si no quieres venir lo comprendo, nadie te está apuntando con un arma para obligarte a acompañarme- le digo suavemente, sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

\- Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado- eso me gusta más chico cabra, esa actitud que demostraba cuan valiente eres.

-Pues claro que sí, súper G- repetí lo que había dicho la primera vez.

-Bien. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda- prosiguió Quirón, sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa otra "voluntaria", dioses, como quisiera hacerle tragar tomo el mazo de cartas que tengo delante mío.

-Caramba. Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta? - pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

Veo a Chase asomarse por la puerta, pues ella había "perdido" misteriosamente su gorra de invisibilidad. Je! Eso te lo mereces por ser una perra. Ahora quiero ver cómo te las arreglas para urdir la mayoría de tus planes.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata- espetó altaneramente, haciéndose la importante en esta misión.

-Anda, si eso es lo que piensas, entonces dime por qué debería de aceptarte en mi misión, pues por lo que he escuchado, la única vez que estuviste en una "misión" terminaste perjudicando a tu compañera- repliqué con una sonrisa satisfecha, teniendo bien en claro que el hecho de que mi Thalia se convirtiese en un árbol fue porque ella perdió tiempo yendo por el camino equivocado camino al campamento.

Se puso como un tomate.

-Quieres mi ayuda o no? - me dijo prepotentemente, esperando a que estuviese intimidado por su mirada. Ni siquiera le llega a los talones a la mirada enojada de Tena, ella sí que me daba miedo si no leía bien mis libros.

Decidí hacerla sufrir un rato, para ver su incomodidad, que sepa que era yo el que tenía la sartén por el mango esta vez. Que no me iba a convertir en la marioneta de nadie, y que iba arrancar el mal de raíz en esta línea del tiempo.

-No- respondí esta vez, disfrutando plenamente su incredulidad ante mi decisión.

-Entonces a quién elegirás Percy? - me preguntó Quirón superando mi bomba.

-Le preguntaré a Clarisse si acepta venir conmigo en esta misión. Por lo entendido, ella hace tiempo quiere ver el exterior, y además es una grandiosa luchadora- le respondo tranquilamente, poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, gozando de mi manipulación sobre los hechos.

-No hay tiempo que perder, ve a preguntarle y dile que se prepare si acepta. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas

* * *

Luego de preguntarle a Clar sobre la misión, a lo cual respondió dándome un efusivo abrazo y un beso, que a pesar de que fue en la mejilla, me dejó con una sonrisa boba. No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí traer conmigo la daga hecha con el cuerno del Minotauro que en la cabaña. Un libro que me había encantado la primera vez que Atenea me había hecho leerlo en su idioma original. Cargué también una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes en una mochila que me había robado anteriormente de la cabaña de Hermes, sorprendiendo a Grover. No puede culparme de nada, total, ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas. A lo que tuve que sumar los doscientos dólares y cincuenta dracmas que le había robado a Castellan anteriormente. Quirón nos dio a Clar y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, la cual usaría en casos de que mis pulmones empiecen a mostrar señales de molestia. Y también podría comer la cantidad que quisiera ahora que soy un dios, pero para no levantar sospechas decidí seguir fingiendo que soy un semidiós.

Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, y yo principalmente de Tia, a quien le dije que, si se portaba bien, le traería un regalo. Ella respondió con un puchero demasiado tierno, donde no me pude controlar y le di un beso en su nariz nuevamente. Echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus, y esposa y madre de mi hija.

Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba Argos el cual llevaba un uniforme de chófer.

-Éste es Argos. Los llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo- agradezco que el campamento subsista a base de las fresas y no de la capacidad de hacer chistes de Quirón…nos moriríamos de hambre sino.

Pude escuchar a Castellan haciendo ruido como una estampida de elefantes mientras corría a nuestra dirección.

-Eh! Me alegro de pillarlos aún- aún me pregunto por qué no he atravesado mi espada a través de tu garganta…

-Sólo quería desearles buena suerte. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven- dijo mientras me entregaba sus zapatillas encantadas para mandarme por la vía fácil al Tártaro.

- _Maya!_ – gritó innecesariamente cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me fastidie antes de comenzar mi travesía.

Alas aparecieron del calzado, sorprendiendo a Grover y a Clar por lo sucedido. A lo que me vi obligado a poner cara de idiota para no levantar sospechas.

-Alucinante! - musitó Grover.

-A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…- ooooohhhh, pobrecito! Creo que me voy a largar a llorar por la triste historia de su vida. Idiota.

-Gracias- dije secamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Oye, Percy…Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, vale? – me pregunto cuál será la razón que hay tantas esperanzas puestas en mi…quizás sea porque eres la perra de Kronos.

Le di reaciamente la mano con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara. Luego procedió a despedirse de los demás.

Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y miré a Quirón.

-Luke es idiota? – pregunté con mi mejor cara de niño inocente.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer- de hecho, si puedo volar, y sin la necesidad de las zapatillas, pero ya que están en mi poder, me ahorrarán un poco de energía.

Esta vez no se las di a Grover, tan solo las guardé en mi mochila y cuidadosamente las congelé sin que nadie me viese, anulando así al cabo de unos días la maldición que Castellan y Chase le pusieron encima.

Antes de irnos, Quirón me agarró del brazo.

-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón…todos recibieron más entrenamiento- la verdad, esta vez no será necesario, pero gracias por acordarte.

-No pasa nada. Lo único que te pido es que si tienes un arma que puedas proporcionarme, te lo agradecería mucho- le digo, sabiendo perfectamente que tiene en su poder a Riptide.

-Pero dónde tengo la cabeza? No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto- dijo sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Gracias Quirón- le respondo, dándole una sonrisa honesta, pues me había dado de nuevo un recuerdo de Zoe.

-Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú- oye centauro, no me hagas llorar, Snif…

-Contracorriente- dije traduciendo su nombre original después de destapar el bolígrafo y transformarse en la espada que me acompaño en muchas aventuras.

-Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso- no a menos que la envuelva en una capa de hielo…

Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y _Anaklusmos_ se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, recordando que en mi antigua juventud era famoso por perder siempre los bolígrafos.

-No puedes- dijo Quirón.

-Qué no puedo? – repetí nuevamente en esta línea temporal.

-Perderlo. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo- me dijo, a lo que tuve que obedecer para no darle la impresión de que ya lo sabía de antemano.

Luego de lanzarlo, metí _Anaklusmos_ otra vez en el bolsillo.

* * *

Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.

Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. En el cual, gran parte del viaje me la pasé leyendo, mientras Grover hablaba con Argos, y Clar estaba escuchando música de un iPod que me había sustraído de la cabaña de Apolo.

-Grover, avísame cuando lleguemos a destino por favor, voy a dormir un rato- le dije al chico cabra, el cual asintió, mientras yo inclinaba inconscientemente mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Clar, quien se sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo superó y empezó a acariciar mi pelo, haciendo que me duerma al cabo de unos minutos.

Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.

* * *

Clarisse me movió suavemente para despertarme, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver frente a mí la hermosa cara de mi amada, sonriéndome y diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado. Habíamos llegado a Manhattan.

Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?»

Para curiosidad de Grover y Clar, empecé a despegarlo cuidadosamente, sin querer romperlo, lo doblé y lo guardé en mi mochila. Viendo las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, les dije:

-Estoy haciendo un álbum de todas las noticias en donde salgo yo- haciendo que empiecen a reírse a carcajadas por mis ideas.

Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. El bastardo de Gabe lo más seguro estaba jugando y emborrachándose con sus amigos en este momento. Desearía poder desviarme unos minutos para ir y despellejar vivo a esa morsa impotente. Pero decidí que Medusa sería mejor, como la última vez.

Haciendo tiempo, empezamos a jugar con una manzana. Riéndome de los movimientos descoordinados de Clar cada vez que le tocaba, porque estaba haciéndole morisquetas para que se ría. Hasta que inevitablemente le tocó el turno a Grover. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a recordad a esa manzana como un héroe caído en acción.

Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire, había percibido el aroma de las furias.

Clar estaba por guardar su mochila en el portaequipaje, pero yo le dije que no lo haga, porque nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir y siempre debe tener sus pertenencias a mano en caso de tener que escapar. Esta vez no perderíamos nuestros equipos.

Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Clarisse me golpeó suavemente las costillas, llamando mi atención. Indicándome a quienes estaban subiendo al autobús.

Disfrazadas como un trio de abuelas diabólicas, subieron Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Realmente unos amores, creo que me están dando ganas de abrazarlas.

Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado, pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.

El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.

Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio un tanto incómodo.

Alecto se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:

-Tengo que ir al aseo-

-Y yo- dijo Tisifone.

-Y yo- sin mayor imaginación repitió Megara.

Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.

Pude escuchar el castañeo de los dientes de Grover. Mientras que Clar, me había agarrado de la mano firmemente, teniendo en su otra mano su lanza disfrazada, lista para atacar.

-Por nada en el mundo piensen en atacar- les susurro a los dos, quienes me miraron con los ojos grandes como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

-Vienen por ti Percy, son las furias y no dudaran en atacarte- me dijo Clar preocupada, lo cual me dio ganas de abrazarla y besarla por dejar caer su máscara de chica ruda.

Las tres ancianas empezaron a cambiar de forma, revelando su imagen verdadera. Unos murciélagos un tanto raquíticos, pálidos y con los dientes de tiburón. La verdad siempre había pensado que serían como figuraban en los libros o pinturas. Pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan engañado.

Las Furias nos rodearon, esgrimiendo sus látigos.

-Dónde está? Dónde? - silbaban entre dientes.

Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo bajo el efecto de la niebla.

-Por favor señoras Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Antes de atacarnos quiero que me escuchen. Juro por el río Styx que no he robado nada a los dioses olímpicos o a Lord Hades- digo, deteniendo momentáneamente su avance.

-Percy…? – escucho decir a mis compañeros.

-Cómo pueden ver…aún sigo aquí con vida. Lo que implica que no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de los símbolos de poder. Sé que Lord Hades ha tomado a mi madre en su poder, pero quiero decirles que mi misión consiste en encontrar esos dichosos objetos y devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños. Por eso quiero pedirles que no nos hagan daño por ahora y le digan a su señor que, si no cumplo con mi cometido dentro de unos diez días, me entregaré sin oponerme a sus manos- declaro, esperando que esta jugada no dé un poco más de respiro.

-Uhm…Perseo Jackson, eres distinto, no eres como ese niño que peleo conmigo en el museo. Le diré a mi señor sobre tu comunicado. Tienes diez días para cumplirlo, si no tu madre conocerá eternamente las pesadillas del Tártaro. Diez días Perseo Jackson- me respondió Alecto, dejando en silencio a mis compañeros.

-Muchas gracias Alecto, y lo siento por lo sucedido en el museo- le respondo regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-Está bien querido, pero te recomiendo que salgas inmediatamente del autobús, Lord Zeus está por lanzarles un rayo en unos instantes. Y recuerda, diez días y contando- me advirtió, recordándome que tenías que salir urgente de este lugar.

Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Salgamos! Rápido, tenemos que salir! – le grité a Grover, mientras tomaba la mano a Clar y la llevaba hacia el exterior del autobús.

Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes. La presencia de las Furias y el estar bajo el efecto de la Niebla los debe de haber afectado mucho.

-Vamos a morir! – exagerado, al menos a ti no te persiguen monstruos cada media hora.

Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada que había liberado para estar alerta en caso de que mi plan fallase. Genial, otro más para el álbum de los recuerdos.

BUUUUUUM!

Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, realmente tío Zeus es un niño caprichoso que quiere urgente su juguetito.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Clar, a lo cual no nos hicimos esperar.

Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aquí terminó este capítulo._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas. No me importa que sean buenas o malas. Solo de esa manera podré ir mejorando con el tiempo._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bueno, bienvenidos al capítulo cinco de mi historia._**

 ** _Espero que estén disfrutando de la trama. Y quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan, siguen y dan favorito a mi historia._**

 ** _Darckaiser2005: ahí arreglé el problema que tenía cuando ponía los nombres._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan (si hubiese sido mi historia, Zoe nunca hubiese muerto. MONSTRUO!)_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reptilia

Recuerdo que la primera vez me quejé con los dioses por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ahora digamos que no estoy tan cabreado…en serio Zeus! Quieres que encuentre tu dichoso rayo y te pones a hacer puntería conmigo! Y encima arriesgando la vida de un buen amigo y mi amor!?

Geez…no me sorprende por qué después tu esposa te grita y golpea por actuar con un niñato caprichoso.

Al menos me saqué un problema de encima. No quería esta vez a Hades respirando detrás de nosotros con cada paso que demos en nuestra búsqueda. Si mantiene su palabra…puede que le diga de un nuevo método de tortura para los campos de Castigo.

Así que allí estábamos, Clar, el chico cabra y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el firmamento a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos impregnaba nuestras fosas nasales con un aroma putrefacto.

Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra. Le pasé una bolsa de papel madera que traía conmigo en mi mochila, solo para que me la quite inmediatamente y empiece a hiperventilar dentro de ella.

-Tres Benévolas. Y las tres de golpe- bueno…si lo dices de esa manera, se puede interpretar de muchas formas mi querido amigo.

-Al menos tienes que tranquilizarte con el hecho de que no peleamos. Es más, ganamos una buena cantidad de tiempo a nuestro favor. No nos atacaran…al menos no Lord Hades- digo, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Grover, quien de a poco se relajaba.

-Pero…cómo lograste que nos dejaran ir tan fácilmente? – me preguntó Clar, frunciendo tiernamente el ceño.

-Persuasión mi querida compañera Amazona. El arte de convencer a alguien de que lo que digo es realmente cierto y encima ganar algo con ello- le digo sonriendo mientras ponía un dedo en su ceño, haciendo que deje de formar arrugas.

-Y también nos advirtió de ese rayo. Si nos hubiese dado…bueno, no estaríamos aquí para contarlo- me respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas por haberla llamado amazona y sacar su ceño fruncido.

-Ven…por eso les dije que no guardaran sus mochilas, conociendo mi suerte, lo más seguro es que algo malo iba a pasar apenas comencemos la búsqueda- señalo las mochilas con nuestras pertenencias.

Grover baló lastimeramente.

-Mis latitas… Has salvado mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar- dijo Grover mientras me reverenciaba como su nuevo héroe personal, haciendo que Clar suelte una hermosa carcajada mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de huir de las garras de chico cabra.

* * *

Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa. Era verdaderamente un asco. Una vez que terminemos esta misión, le preguntaré a mi padre si puede junto a Deméter y Arty, limpiar este lugar. Es realmente deprimente caminar por aquí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Clarisse se puso a mi lado. Con nuestros hombros rozando suavemente entre sí, provocando que se sonroje, lo cual me hace formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Percy mira, yo…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá en el autobús- me dijo con una ligera coloración en sus mejillas. A pesar de que ante los demás actúe como una matona, en mi corazón ella es realmente una mujer amable y cariñosa.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque me cueste la vida, recuérdalo Clar- le respondo, dejando escapar inconscientemente el mote cariñoso que le había dado antes de venir otra vez.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos. Grover iba delante nuestro, intentando disimular el hecho de que había oído nuestra charla. A medida que avanzamos siento un calor en mi mano derecha, la cual reconozco perfectamente, aunque nuestros cuerpos sean aún los de unos púberes, encajan perfectamente cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan.

-No estás solo en esto, me escuchas? No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- me dice en un susurro, haciéndome abrir los ojos por un mero instante por la sorpresa de su confesión, para luego hacerme sonreír completamente, apretando un poco más fuerte mi mano, demostrándole que estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. Con Clar aún continuábamos caminando tomados de la mano, disfrutando del calor transmitido en ellas.

En medio de nuestra pacífica travesía, hubo un terrible chirrido, que nos sacó de nuestros lugares. Un ruido similar al de un búho que está siendo torturado. Si Atenea estuviese aquí en este momento, estaría sacrificando a Grover como si fuese el Ophiotaurus.

-Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque! – Grover no diré esto en voz alta…pero apestas cuando intentas tocar esa cosa, te costó años en aprender algo coherente, no lo lograras en unos segundos.

Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff. Realmente aprestaba con una flauta en estos momentos, quizás si utilizo la bendición que me dio Pan en mi vida pasada pueda que nos sea de ayuda.

-Grover, puedes prestarme un momento esa flauta? – le pido lo más inocentemente posible.

-Para qué Percy? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Es que yo sé algunas canciones con la flauta…pero hay algún requisito especial para lograr lo que tú querías? – le pregunto, a pesar de saber perfectamente que tengo que sentirme uno con la naturaleza para que así funcione.

-En serio! Genial! Pero para que funcione tienes que mimetizarte con la naturaleza, ser uno con los elementos. Funciona mucho mejor con los sátiros porque fue originalmente una bendición por el dios Pan. Pero tú siendo un hijo de Poseidón puede que funcione…- me dijo mientras me entregaba el instrumento.

-Qué tiene que ver que por ser hijo de Poseidón ayude? – le cuestioné para aparentar las apariencias, haciendo que Clar mire interesada nuestra interacción.

-Todos los hijos de Poseidón, Deméter, Dionisio, y los cazadores de Artemisa pueden sentirse en armonía con la naturaleza. Es por eso que tu puede que tengas oportunidad de hacer algo- me explicó, a pesar de saberlo por la misma persona, pero ya adulta en la otra línea temporal.

Asintiendo a lo que me dijo, tomo la flauta y empiezo a reproducir una melodía que había escuchado tocar hace unos años al nuevo señor de lo salvaje. Una melodía suave y armoniosa, con las notas fluyendo libremente por el aire, envolviéndonos a cada uno de nosotros, trayendo una sonrisa y calidez en nuestros cuerpos. El lugar parecía responder a mi canción pues una brisa corría las ramas de los árboles, limpiando una senda para que avancemos. Y el cielo trató de dispersar sus nubes, para que la carroza manejada por mi chica de la luna nos ilumine el camino.

Una vez que terminé de tocar las últimas notas, me di cuenta de que, tanto Grover como Clar tenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de la naturaleza viva. Acercándome lentamente a Clarisse, me puse a unos centímetros de su oído izquierdo y soplé suavemente en ella, haciendo que se estremezca y abra sus ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a mí, con nuestras narices tocándose. Pude ver como empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo, así que aproveché el momento y le di un casto beso en sus finos labios, solo para alejarme de ella e ir y sacudir a Grover para que retomemos nuestro camino.

Tras disfrutar de un feliz momento de viaje sin inconvenientes, Grover me iba preguntando si no existía la posibilidad de que sea un hijo de Apolo en lugar de Poseidón, debido a mi capacidad con la música. Mientras que Clar se había aferrado férreamente a mi mano, negándose a mirarme a los ojos, lo que me hizo un poco triste, aunque sabía que era una reacción normal para ella, así que decidí masajear el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, haciéndola sentir cómoda y deje atrás su inseguridad. Al caminar aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. La verdad, desde que regresé aquí estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso. La comida del Campamento es demasiado saludable para mi gusto.

Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.

Era el restaurante de comida rápida que siempre había esperado, una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me que anteriormente me había resultado ilegible, ahora ya no lo era, aunque la luz de neón roja seguía siendo un dolor en el culo a la hora de leer.

-Emporio de gnomos de la tía Eme- dije para los demás, o en realidad para Clar ya que con su dislexia seguro estaba matando a sus ojos tratando de adivinar que decía allí.

-Cómo sabes que dice ahí? – me preguntó curiosamente Clar.

-Aprendí a superar la dislexia, si no como crees que me escapé de las aburridas clases que daba Chase? – le respondí.

-Pero en la escuela te costaba leer…- me dijo Grover, a lo que rápidamente tuve que pensar en una mentira digna de Hermes.

-En realidad mi madre me enseñó pacientemente a leer, superando de a poco mi problema, también me dijo que en la escuela tenía que fingir tener dislexia para no levantar sospecha. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero ahora creo que todo tiene razón. Además, también me enseñó muchos idiomas- le respondo con una mentira que no lo es del todo, pues en realidad fue Atenea.

-Ohhhh! Sally/ Tu madre es astuta! – dijeron sorprendidos, lo que me hizo reír alegremente.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte una vez que terminemos esta misión- le digo a Clarisse honestamente.

Ella tan solo asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, haciendo que tanto Grover como yo nos cause una risa alegre.

A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas. No me importaba el hecho de que Medusa estuviese ahí, su hechizo no me afectaría esta vez, pero nos iba a dar comida gratis. Y luego la mataría, un plan simple.

-Ve con cuidado- me advirtió Grover, a lo que me tuve que abstener de girar los ojos en exasperación, sabía que estaba preocupado por nosotros, pero quiero hacerle saber que debe tenernos un poco más de confianza.

-Dentro las luces están encendidas. A lo mejor está abierto- bien, a lo mejor debo dejar que Grover continúe cuidándonos, no creo que con mi estado actual pueda detener por mucho tiempo a Clar. Seamos honestos, durante los primeros dos años de campamento, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo.

-Un bar- comenté con nostalgia, recordando esos breves momentos en donde iba a bailar con mis amores, disfrutando de la música, la comida, las bebidas…

-Sí, un bar- coincidió ella.

-Acaso se han vuelto locos? Este sitio es rarísimo- chilló mi fiel amigo el chico cabra, advirtiéndonos con su nariz de sabueso que había un monstruo por alrededor.

No le hicimos caso. Bueno, yo no le hice caso, Clar tan solo seguía su instinto estomacal.

El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta. El tío de Grover…como llegó acá cuando estaba buscando a Pan nunca lo supe.

-Beee-eee! Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand! – baló Grover, lo cual me llamó la atención…cuántas formas de balido tendrá en realidad un sátiro? Siempre me lo pregunté, quizás en esta línea del tiempo pueda sacarme esa duda.

Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.

-No llamen. Huelo monstruos- lo sé Grover, yo también sé que allí dentro hay un monstruo que quiere prácticamente convertirme en piedra y adorarme como un dios.

-Solo huelo hamburguesas, es que acaso tú no tienes hambre? – querida Clar, creo que además de enseñarte a superar tu dislexia, tendré que enseñarte modales para con los sátiros.

-CARNE!? YO SOY VEGETARIANO! – chilló tan fuerte que puede que haya despertado a Gaea antes de tiempo.

-Grover…comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio. Los tres de nosotros sabemos perfectamente que esas dos cosas no catalogan como vegetales- le digo con cara de palo, provocando una risita a Clar y una mirada fulminante a G-man.

-Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando- replicó frustrado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer vestida con una larga túnica negra, que le tapaba todo menos las manos, cuyas uñas estaban bien cuidadas. Los ojos ocultos tras un velo oscuro. Y cuando nos habló, tenía un ligero acento a alguien oriundo de Medio Oriente. Lo cual me hace que me pregunte…Medusa ha tenido milenios de vida y resurrección y no ha aprendido a mimetizarse con la gente de otra manera?

-Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera. Dónde están sus padres? -bueno…el mío está discutiendo con Zeus como unos niños, el de Clar está seguro en estos momentos platicando con Castellan, y el de Grover está desaparecido en acción.

Creo que esta vez intentaré otro enfoque para mentirle, ya que la última vez fue un fracaso total y Hermes me obligó a tomar clases de encubrimiento de historias.

-Estamos escapando de una chica maniática- le respondo, evitando formar una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Escapando? Pero eso no puede ser!? – exclamó Medusa.

-Sí, esa muchacha con ojos grises estaba gritando algo acerca de querer transformarnos en insectos o algo por el estilo… Llevamos horas huyendo y estamos muy cansados- lo siento Tena, pero cuando te lo explique luego lo comprenderás.

-Oh, queridos niños. Tienen que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasen directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida- se tragó el cebo, lo más seguro es que esté pensando en Atenea ahora.

Le dimos las gracias y entramos.

-Muchacha de ojos grises? – me preguntó curiosa Clar.

-Algo me dice que esa mujer trama algo, cuando yo te avise, cierra los ojos fuertemente y no los abras hasta que yo te diga. Lo mismo va para ti Grover- les digo en un susurro, tratando de que Medusa no me oiga, y que mis compañeros estén atentos.

Ellos tan solo asintieron con la cabeza, lo cual me hizo sentir más calmado.

Pasamos por el almacén donde tenía a todas sus esculturas, en todas las poses posibles, con ropas de diferentes regiones. Pero decidí hacer caso omiso de ellas, tenía que enfocarme en lo mío.

El olor de las hamburguesas empezaba a querer afectarme, podía ver los ojos vidriosos de Clar y el castañeo de dientes de Grover. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo el momento en el que Medusa cerraba disimuladamente la puerta para evitar que escapemos. Lo cual me gustaría decirle que esa acción es un arma de doble filo, pues en unos momentos ella querrá salir corriendo despavorida.

-Por favor, siéntense- dijo Medusa.

-Muchas gracias señora- le comenté.

-Eh…la verdad es que no tenemos dinero con que pagarle señora- dijo Clar, a lo que yo quería corregirle, pues en mi mochila traía suficiente como para sobrevivir dos semanas.

-No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos chicos que están siendo perseguidos por una bruja- replicó Medusa.

-Gracias señora- complementó Clar.

-De nada Clarisse- le respondió la maldita por Atenea.

Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.

Antes de que Grover y Clar comenzasen a comer, decidí platicar con la Gorgona.

-Así que dígame…como es que una mujer tan amable como usted terminó aquí sola vendiendo esculturas? – digo, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros con mi pregunta incomoda.

-Bueno, verás hace mucho tiempo yo estaba de novia con un hermoso sujeto, pero una malvada mujer de ojos grises tormentosos que envidiaba mi belleza y relación, así que se propuso separarnos. Ella provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto como pudieron, pero al final tuvieron que dejarme. Solo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio- no me hagas llorar bruja.

Ganas no me faltaban para destapar a Riptide y cortarla en trocitos por la bazofia que había largado. Dite me había contado lo que había sucedido realmente. Medusa había robado una poción que inhibía la conciencia de la persona, y lo había utilizado en mi padre. Al cual le dijo que se encontraran en el templo de Tena.

-Vaya…lo siento mucho por Esteno y Euríale. Realmente las debes de extrañar mucho no…Medusa- le digo sonrientemente, haciendo que la maldita retroceda unos pasos.

-Có-cómo supiste quién era yo, hijo de Poseidón? – dubitativamente me preguntó, lo cual me hizo sonreír ampliamente ahora.

-YA, CIERREN LOS OJOS! – grité, haciendo que Clar y Grover cerrasen fuertemente los ojos ante lo que iba a pasar. Más vale prevenir que curar a veces.

Antes de sacar a Anaklusmos, recubrí mis ojos con una fina película de agua, refractando así la visión. En términos más simples…era como si tuviese miopía. Lo cual funcionaba perfectamente a mi favor en el caso de que Medusa intentase convertirme en piedra. No funcionaría, pues no la vería claramente como ella lo necesita.

Percibiendo por los contornos borrosos de mi visión, vi que Medusa estaba quitándose el velo, revelando su cabellera de serpientes. A lo que inmediatamente destapé a Riptide y cercené de un solo movimiento su cabeza.

Escuché el sonido de desvanecimiento, viendo con dificultad como la cabeza caía al suelo, rodando a mis pies, con las serpientes realizando movimientos reflejos de querer morder mi calzado.

Con mucho cuidado me arrodillé, envolví la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogí. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso. Definitivamente iba a llevar conmigo la cabeza de Medusa esta vez. La guardé en un morral que había a unos metros de donde estaba.

-Pueden abrir los ojos- le digo con un tono suave, haciéndoles saber que el peligro ya había pasado.

-Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado el chico cabra.

-Sí, y parece que aparte de comida gratis, hemos ganado un importante trofeo de guerra- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.

-Estás seguro que podemos comer esto y no nos hará daño? – me preguntó Clar.

-Creo que no tiene nada, pues lo único que percibí fue algo parecido a un encantamiento mientras Medusa nos hablaba para mantenernos atontados. Así que no, no creo que la comida tenga algo. No te preocupes, si quieres probaré y primero- le digo sonriendo suavemente, haciendo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

Probando un poco de la hamburguesa que nos fue dada, no sentí nada en ella como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Parecía que lo que me había afectado anteriormente estaba completamente ligada a la vida de la maldita. Dándome vuelta, les dije que era seguro comer.

Ellos sonrieron tímidamente.

Me puse en pie. Recordando lo que había hallado aquí la vez pasada.

-Ahora vuelvo. No se preocupen, iré a ver si encuentro algo que sea interesante- digo tranquilizándolos.

-Ten cuidado Percy, cualquier cosa grita e iremos rápidamente- me contestó Clarisse, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.

En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Con la dirección del inframundo, era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.

En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Metí todo cuidadosamente en la mochila, la cual tuve que encantar para que entren más cosas de lo que aparenta su tamaño exterior.

Regresé a la mesa de picnic y les comenté sobre lo que había hallado. Esperé a que terminasen de comer y nos preparamos para continuar nuestra travesía.

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir, ese rayo no se encontrará solo- les digo burlonamente, tomando la mano de Clarisse y saliendo de la tienda, con Grover liderando el camino.

* * *

Esa noche nos sentimos bastante agradecidos. Bueno, al menos ellos, yo por mi parte me sentía tan feliz que por poco empezaba a brillar como un árbol de navidad. Iba tomado de la mano con mi amor, mi mejor amigo nos acompañaba en mi misión, y había logrado sacarme de encima por unos días a la perra de Chase.

Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.

Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de Medusa, pero no encendimos una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. En lugar de eso, las sequé con un movimiento de mi mano, a lo me agradecieron fervientemente.

Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. Clarisse se acurrucó tímidamente sobre mi pecho entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron. Solté una risita tenue, ya que ella a pesar de estar dormida, estaba sonrojada por la posición que había tomado y por las caricias que hacía en su pelo para que durmiese.

Grover se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó el cielo nocturno.

-Duerme. Te despertaré si surge algún problema- le sugerí, sabiendo perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando en este momento mientras miraba la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.

-Me pone triste, Percy- lo sé mi amigo, pero, aunque hagamos algo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, los mortales seguirán contaminando inconscientemente.

-Te entiendo Grover, ver el estado en el que tratan a la naturaleza que los rodea…algún se volverá contra ellos, y no sabrán la razón de ello- le comento.

\- Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro- yo también miro el cielo, dejando caer inconscientemente una lágrima al darme cuenta que La Cazadora no se encuentra allí, que aún está viva y me encargaré de que eso continúe así.

-Tan solo podemos tener esperanza de que unos pequeños actos demuestren a los demás el ejemplo que deben seguir- le digo, brindándole un poco de esperanza.

-Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan-

-Si lo harás Grover, recuerda mis palabras. Lo hallarás y yo te ayudaré en ello- le comento, haciéndole sonreír un poco.

Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia. Pan nos había escuchado y nos daba su agradecimiento.

Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.

-Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? Duerme un poco- me dijo Grover como la primera vez.

Quería protestar nuevamente, pero sabía que, si esforzaba a mi cuerpo, este iba a reaccionar de la peor manera. Y yo no quería preocupar a Clar con mi enfermedad. Grover comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del _Concierto para piano n.° 12,_ me quedé dormido.

En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Los fantasmas advirtiéndome que no debía acercarme al borde del abismo.

Caminando tranquilamente, hice caso omiso de ellos, dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que ellos me miraron sorprendidos, comprendiendo que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Miré hacia abajo en el foso, esperando a que mi querido y amable abuelo me dé su charla amistosa.

-El pequeño héroe. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas- comentaba haciéndose el misterioso Kronos.

-Te han engañado, chico. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres- ohhhh, me darás la cabeza de Castellan y Chase en bandeja de plata? No, no…mucho mejor dame pedazos de sus cuerpos en pedazos, y yo adivinaré a quien pertenece cada parte.

Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».

Yo la miré tranquilamente, sabiendo que en estos momentos mi madre estaba cuchicheando con Perséfone sobre Hades.

Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me quería empujar, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Me mantuve firme.

-Ayúdame a salir, chico. Tráeme el rayo. Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses! – ya cansado de escuchar las incoherencias de mi queridísimo abuelo, decidí tirar un escupitajo al foso, poniendo toda la esperanza posible de que le dé.

Luego de eso, llegué a la conclusión de que había dormido lo suficiente y tenía que despertarme.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y era de día. Bajé la vista a mi pecho y vi una imagen que alegró completamente mi mañana.

Me había olvidado que Clar, en su sueño, me abraza como si fuese su peluche personal, inmovilizando mis brazos. Parece que el viaje en el tiempo no cambio eso. Ni tampoco el hecho de que tiene el sueño pesado.

Viendo que Grover lo más seguro es que está con ese caniche extraño, aprovecho la ocasión que se me presentó.

Oliendo el aroma a castañas del pelo de Clar, acerco mi cara lentamente a donde está su oreja derecha. Soplando suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse, lo que hace que me apriete más fuerte. Viendo la cara que había puesto, con un ceño fruncido, me dedico a depositar besos como caricias en él, teniendo como propósito, hacerlo desaparecer. Luego de unos minutos de este tratamiento, me vuelvo a su oído, y empiezo a mordisquear suave y lentamente, ganándome unos gemidos como susurros de mi amor, la cual empezaba a mover sus piernas, frotándose entre sí. Lo que provocó que yo mordiese con más ganas, haciendo que lance un sonoro gemido sensual lo que la hizo despertar y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Buen día preciosa, espero que haya sido de utilidad como peluche- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bu-buenos días Percy- me dijo tímidamente, sonrojándose locamente ante la situación que nos encontramos.

-Podrías liberar mis brazos, creo que los tengo adormecidos. A menos claro…que continúe con el tratamiento que estaba dándole a tu oreja- le susurro esto último al oído.

Inmediatamente me soltó, lo que me provocó un puchero, el cual ella vio y se río ante mis acciones. Sorprendentemente ella me dio un beso en los labios y me dijo suavemente en la oreja.

-La próxima vez…seré yo quien te despierte de un modo extraño- guiñándome un ojo y levantándose, estirando su cuerpo sensualmente como un gato, regalándome un show gratuito para mí solo. Sin mi saber, me sonrojé a los cambios de roles que hubo. Era la misma forma de actuar que tenía ella en mi tiempo cuando estábamos en la intimidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos Grover había vuelto con un amigo.

Tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa.

El chucho me ladró, cauteloso. A lo que le dirigí una mirada que indicaba quien era el que mandaba aquí. Inmediatamente se calló.

-Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus _,_ Percy- nos presentó Grover.

Yo tan solo moví mi cabeza en un movimiento que se entendería como un saludo.

Miré a Clarisse, convencido de que empezaría a reírme ante cómo reaccionaría ella.

-No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa. Olvídalo Grover- dijo seriamente. Tuve que morderme la lengua, aguantándome una risotada.

-Clar. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche- le dije con un tono lúdico.

El caniche le gruñó. Clar le devolvió el gruñido y fue un acuerdo mutuo de ambos. Unos segundos más, y Clarisse hubiese tenido unas pantuflas nuevas de color rosa.

Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.

Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.

-Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus _,_ el que va al oeste sale a mediodía-

Bien, creo que esta vez, Equidna y su "hijito" se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa que los dejará de piedra.

* * *

 ** _Aquí terminó este capítulo._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Comenten y déjenme sus críticas. No importa si son buenas o malas. De esa forma me ayudarán a mejorar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. EL NÚMERO SEIS! (suenan fanfarrias)_**

 ** _Les quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fanfic y comentan o dan su favorito y siguen. Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Quiero dejar en claro que no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan, si yo hubiese sido el autor, le hubiese dado una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Annabeth. Y a Percy lo emparejaba con Reyna o Zoe._**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Pensamientos de un ateo de muerte

Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. De no haber sido por la presencia de Clar y la distracción que nos brindaba la música del iPod, nos hubiésemos muerto del aburrimiento. Al menos aproveché esos dos días para descansar y dejar que mis pulmones no hagan un sobreesfuerzo innecesario, o tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa, cuando me sorprendan comiendo más ambrosia de la necesaria.

NI me esforcé en intentar pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este que los pasajeros iban leyendo, pero con un poco de ayuda de la niebla que puso Clarisse no podían reconocerme.

El _Trenton Register—News_ mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. En la línea temporal anterior me había enterado que la gente veía que sostenía un palo de lacrosse.

En el pie de la foto habían puesto un pequeño resumen de lo que había hecho sin verdadera intención desde que había dejado con mi madre la casa en donde vivíamos con el estúpido cabrón de Ugliano.

-Coleccionando más artículos para tu álbum? – escuché decir a una mujer delante de mí, sentada al lado de un Grover que estaba durmiendo con la cara pegada a la ventanilla mientras chorreaba baba por su barbilla.

-Nunca entendí la necesidad que tenías en preguntar lo obvio…Caos- respondo, dejando de lado el recorte del periódico y me ponía a jugar con el pelo de Clar mientras ella dormía sobre mi hombro.

-Veo que ya has encontrado a dos de ellas. Cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó con un tono curioso, mientras escondía una sonrisa en su seria cara.

-Bastante bien si soy honesto. Tia no sabe que sé sobre su verdadera filiación, pero me es más interesante como se transforma su carita cada vez que le tomo el pelo- le comento con una sonrisa suave.

-Y con la muchacha a tu lado? –

-Clar ha estado comportándose de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, juguetonamente, pero peligrosa a la vez. Estoy feliz de que ella esté a mi lado en este mismo instante. Si hubiese sido Chase, como la vez anterior, ya la habría estrangulado con su propio collar del campamento- le respondo mientras hago unas caricias en la mejilla de Clarisse.

-Me alegro de que estés recuperando esa actitud que te identificaba…al menos con tus esposas. Y también me alegra que no hayas cometido ningún asesinato aún- me dice Caos con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndome gemir por la tomadura de pelo.

-Ja, ja…muy gracioso de tu parte. A qué has venido realmente? – le pregunto seriamente, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos oscuros con pequeños brillos en ellos.

-Quería saber cómo estaba tu estado de salud? No debes de esforzarte demasiado, te lo he advertido antes y algunas veces eres demasiado cabeza dura como para hacerme caso-

-Lo llevo bastante bien. Algunas dolencias por momentos, pero al menos no me estoy desangrando por dentro continuamente como lo hacía antes. Y sabes perfectamente que sigo tus recomendaciones, lo que pasa es que eres muy densa por momentos- le respondo toscamente, tratando de ocultar todo rastro de humor en mi voz.

-Si…densa…luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda Perseo. Adiós, nos veremos luego- me dice con un tono ofendido el cual estaba fingiendo, para luego despedirse y besarme en la frente como siempre lo hace.

-Adiós Caos- le respondo, agradeciendo que al menos ella sepa sobre mi secreto, porque así tengo a alguien con quien platicar sobre ello.

* * *

Pasé el resto del día leyendo fragmentos de mi libro, o en ocasiones escuchando un poco de música mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, me vio y saludó con la mano. A lo que le devolví con una sonrisa sincera. Extrañaba a los ponis fiesteros.

Por la tarde, vi al león de Nemea. En ese momento tuve un breve sentimiento nostálgico al recordar la misión que compartí con Zoe y Bianca. Esta vez todo saldrá bien, ellas vivirán, me repetiré eso todo el tiempo como si se tratase de un mantra.

El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. Yo les dije que nos alcanzaba para literas, pero llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo en que íbamos a dormir en nuestros asientos en caso de que algo o alguien nos atacase y tengamos que escapar.

Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Clar y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo para que los demás pasajeros no se diesen cuenta.

-Estabas hablando con alguien mientras estaba dormida? – me preguntó repentinamente Clar.

-Perdona? – oh dioses, espero que no la haya visto, no se pondrá en modo "celosa", y eso no es algo que quiera ver por ahora.

-Hace un momento, cuando estaba durmiendo, me pareció oírte hablar- dijo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, lo que debería estar prohibido ya que casi siempre consigue que me confiese.

-Estaba leyendo en voz alta, ya que me dio la impresión de que cada vez que hablaba mientras dormías, se te formaba una linda sonrisa en tu cara. Y como te quedaba muy bien, me propuse a jugar con tu cabello mientras leía- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona haciéndola sonrojar, mientras que en mi mente decía algo parecido a _"por favor que se la crea, por favor que se la crea!"._

Viendo que finalmente se creyó mi mentira, le sonreí mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo y me disponía a acariciar su pelo, haciendo que el sueño le gane de nuevo. Cuando escuché un suave ronquido, me relajé y me acerqué despacio hacia su cara, besando suavemente su sien. Aún no es tiempo para que ella sepa mis secretos más íntimos. Aún no.

* * *

Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta Saint Louis.

Estiré el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que aún a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad. Pero sabía perfectamente que, si lo decía cerca de Tena, ella me iba a ensartar con su lanza repetidas veces.

Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.

Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:

-Comida- cuando no chico cabra…cuando no.

Entonces tuve una brillante idea…no de esas en donde destruyo cosas, si no de esas en que fastidio descomunalmente a la gente.

-Venga, chico cabra. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural- le dije con una sonrisa, mientras despertaba a Clar.

-Turismo – me preguntó mi amor mientras se estiraba como un gato, haciendo que parte de su remera se levantara, revelando parte de su abdomen.

-El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir, sacarme unas fotos y luego refregárselas en la cara a la hija de Atenea- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.

Grover y Clarisse intercambiaron miradas.

Yo sabía que a Grover no le agradaba tanto la idea ya que la traidora era supuestamente su amiga. Pero a Clar le importaba una mierda si Chase era feliz o no. En cualquier caso, éramos dos contra uno en la idea de ir al arco.

Grover se encogió de hombros. Sabia decisión G-man, un paso más a ser el nuevo señor de lo salvaje.

-Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale- repitió la misma frase que la primera vez.

El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. Aproveché que en una tienda de souvenirs vendían cámaras de fotos, y me compré una. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero el guía turístico que iba con nuestro grupo no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarnos gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí esta vez.

No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila. Sabiendo perfectamente que, dentro de unos minutos, tendríamos el inevitable encuentro con Equidna y la Quimera.

-Hueles algo? – Clar le preguntó a Grover.

Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar. Pero sabía que era en vano, el hecho de estar bajo tierra, afecta inmediatamente sus sentidos.

-Estamos bajo tierra. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos- dijo con cara de asco.

-Te quedan gominolas azules? – le pregunté porque primero, quería que dejen de preocuparse ya que yo los iba a cuidar de cualquier problema que surgiese, y segundo porque hace mucho tiempo que no comía dulces.

Antes de meternos en el ascensor, detuve a Grover y a Clar y les dije que tenía un presentimiento, de como si un monstruo estuviese detrás de nuestro rastro. Les pedí por favor que una vez que subamos al arco, se queden detrás de mí ante cualquier acontecimiento. Grover acepto sin rechistar, pero sabía perfectamente que a Clar no le gustaba que le digan que hacer, pero al final aceptó cuando la chantajee con comprarle algo.

Nos metimos al endemoniado ascensor. Había dominado mi fobia a los espacios cerrados, pero no significaba que estuviese a gusto en lugares así. Al menos con esto logré convencer a Thalía que suba a lugares altos conmigo para superar su miedo, si lo superaba le daba un premio, pero si fallaba, ella tendría que vestirse como una muñeca Barbie. No hace falta decir que tuve que darle su merecido premio.

Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Equidna, la madre de todos los monstruos, y su fiel hijo, la Quimera.

Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Había olvidado que este lugar tenía un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó nuevamente la experiencia.

-No tienen padres? - Equidna nos preguntó…tuve que morderme la lengua para decirle a la gorda desagradable que podía meterse la curiosidad por su gigantesco y amorfo culo.

-Se han quedado abajo. Les asustan las alturas- respondió Grover, de la misma manera que la perra de Chase lo había hecho la primera vez.

-Oh, pobrecillos- ooohhhh! La pobre señora ahora se preocupa por unas meras personas. Hipócrita.

La Quimera gruñó y su madre le dijo:

-Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate-

-Se llama _Igito?_ Pobre chucho- le digo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, esperando ver su cara.

-No- contestó secamente, para luego empezar a sonreír "maniacamente" …dioses, no sé cómo era que le tenían miedo…

Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. Empecé a tomar fotos, del monumento, de Grover mientras comía gominolas, de Clar sonriendo distraídamente, e incluso le saqué una foto a Equidna cuando miraba a otro lado.

El guía de turno no dejaba de hablar de los soportes estructurales, las ventanas y el suelo. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.

Hice que Grover y Annabeth se quedaran conmigo, vimos a toda la gente subir a una cabina del ascensor. Esta vez el guía y la familia de tres, habían logrado meterse dentro del elevador.

En la plataforma sólo quedábamos nosotros, con Equidna y la Quimera. Le sonreí socarronamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes. Disimuladamente hice una seña a mis compañeros para que se pongan detrás de mí.

El chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme. Realmente, esa cosa estaba colmándome la paciencia, un ladrido más y lo congelaba en un maldito cubo de hielo.

-Bueno, bueno, hijito. Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable- dijo la gorda monstruosa.

El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.

-Oiga, perdone, acaba de llamar hijo a ese chucho? – pregunté tratando de que revele su verdadera forma.

-Quimera, querido. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos- si como no…ni siquiera un miope cometería tal error.

Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil. Siempre he pensado que Tifón tuvo que ser muy valiente como para tener hijos con esta gorda horrible.

La Quimera en su forma de perro pequeño ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido. Debí de haber traído algunas pastillas de menta conmigo, al menos su pronta estadía en el Tártaro no tendrá mal aliento.

Pude sentir detrás de mí que Clar tenía su lanza preparada para atacar en cuanto la oportunidad se presente. Grover, a pesar de estar prácticamente orinándose en sus pantalones, había sacado unas latas de su mochila y estaba listo para lanzarlas. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa por sus acciones. Al menos esta vez no destruiré nada, lo cual es para mí ganancia, ya que Tena no intentará matarme.

Equidna dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa. Pero para mí, se parecía más a un globo que estaba desinflándose. Un tanto hilarante en mi mente, a lo que tuve que concentrarme muy duro para no reírme en su cara.

—Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna! – Ehhh…acaso ella esperaba en este momento que tire unas serpentinas o que haya un juego de luces?

-Acaso tu intención es que deba quedarme asombrado por qué un oso hormiguero viajó desde Australia para darme una visita? – le pregunto con cara de palo, mientras podía oír una risita disimulada de Clar y un suspiro atragantado de Grover.

Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.

-Detesto que la gente diga eso! Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, mi hijo va a destruirte! – cuantas veces habré escuchado esa frase…y encima nunca funciona.

Antes de que la Quimera pudiese avanzar, alcé mi mano de una forma que significaría que se detenga. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el monstruo obedeció, lo que me dio tiempo de continuar con el plan que tenía ideado en mi cabeza.

-En serio es eso de que Zeus te envió? Por qué no creo que él se arriesgue a que muera por tus manos y su querido rayo no regrese? – le pregunto, tratando de que la madre de todos los monstruos revele su verdadera afiliación.

Vi la duda en su respuesta, mientras trataba de formar una respuesta. La Quimera estaba esperando ordenes todavía, intercalando miradas con su madre y nosotros.

-Qué crees que dices semidiós!? Acaso dudas que alguien como yo desobedecería las órdenes del rey del Olimpo? – si en realidad estás esperando que me crea esa mentira estúpida, entonces me estás confundiendo groseramente con Ares.

-Quieres una respuesta honesta o una mentira que endulce tus oídos? Ten en cuenta que mi madre me enseño que no debo mentir…- bueno…eso puede que sea cierto, pero no lo sigo al pie de la letra. Lo siento mamá!

-Insinúas que estoy mintiendo!? Hijo! Avanza hacia el semidiós! – chilló nuevamente la gorda.

-Aguarda! Lo siento, vale? No fue mi intención tocar una fibra sensible en uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia griega- suave Jackson, aún mantienes ese toque para adular a tus enemigos.

-Percy? Qué rayos estás haciendo? Quieres que nos maten? – escuchaba susurrar en mi oído a Clarisse mientas G-man estaba castañeando sus dientes.

-Tú confía en mí Clar…en todo caso si fallo, te doy completo permiso para que patees mi culo todo el viaje hasta el inframundo- le respondo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-En serio dices que soy uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia? – mordió y hasta diría que se tragó el anzuelo…vaya si hasta es peor que Procrustes.

-Qué va! Si no me crees, pues pregúntale a cualquier dios que te encuentres…Es más, me dejarías que te tome una foto a ti y a tu hijo juntos? Digo…para tenerla de recuerdo- sé que dirás que sí gorda estúpida, no aguantas que alguien como Kämpe intente sacarte tu lugar.

Pude sentir que Clar estaba prácticamente perdida ante lo sucedido. No la culpo, si yo estuviese en su lugar, también pensaría que he perdido la cabeza ante semejante pregunta.

-No veo cual es el problema en darle una última voluntad a un moribundo y sus amigos. Ven hijo, dejemos que el diosecillo nos tome una foto y luego podrás comértelo- dijo Equidna, mostrándome una sonrisa con sus dientes podridos.

Genial…tan solo genial, no puedo creer que esa tan idiota como para caer en una mentira tan simple como esa. Al menos a mí, Medusa me había nublado los sentidos de mi mente para atraerme a su lugar. Pero esta "mujer" no tenía excusas.

-Por favor pónganse juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Y por favor sonrían- les digo mientras simulo sacar mi cámara de mi morral.

Supe que tanto Grover como mi amor estaban viendo lo que estaba por hacer, se hicieron unos pasos para atrás, conociendo perfectamente el efecto que podía producir.

-Bien…así como están es perfecto. Por favor no se muevan, no quisiera que la foto saliese borrosa. Ahora sonrían por favor…y envíenles mis saludos a su patrón- les digo mientras saco mi botín de guerra.

-Qué quier…-intentó gritarme Equidna, pero ya era tarde.

La cabeza de Medusa estaba fuera del morral, y el paño negro que lo envolvía fue retirado rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos de la Gorgona se abran inmediatamente y petrifiquen en instantes a la madre de todos los monstruos y a su hijo, el híbrido de tres animales.

Dos estatuas de lo más horribles estaban delante de nosotros. Su fealdad creo que no podía imitar a la del cabronazo de Gabe, pero se acercaban bastante.

Envolví nuevamente la cabeza de Medusa y la guardé en el morral. Me di la vuelta e hice frente a mis compañeros de viaje.

-Tú…tú…tú dime que no hiciste lo que hiciste? – me preguntó Grover mirándome con sus grandes ojos de cabra.

-Puede que sea posible que haya hecho lo que tú crees que yo hice. Tú qué piensas Clar, crees que yo hice lo que Grover piensa que yo hice? – decidí divertirme un rato con sus caras de sorpresa con preguntas inútiles ante los hechos.

-Pues yo creo que hiciste lo que Grover cree que hiciste. Lo cual no sé decidirme en decirte si fue la idea más brillante que he visto en mi vida, o la más estúpida e imprudente- Clar me dije mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos…me había metido en problemas.

Como el dios disfrazado de semidiós valiente que soy…retrocedí unos pasos. Créanme, nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, tendría las bolas suficientes para hacer frente a los ojos brillantes de la mujer que aman cuando se acercan a uno furtivamente.

-Clar…? No me harás daño verdad? Nunca golpearías a una persona con anteojos, no? – le trato de distraer con preguntas banales.

-Percy…querido…tu no usas anteojos- diablos! Me había olvidado que estoy en mi cuerpo joven.

-Si te dejo que hagas lo que quieras a las estatuas con tu lanza, te haría feliz? – pregunto desesperadamente, a lo que pude ver una sonrisa fulminante en la hermosa cara de la hija de Ares. Había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-En serio? – me dijo con una cara adorable a lo que no le pude negar su pedido.

Verla disfrutar en destruir de a poco las formas petrificadas de Equidna y la Quimera, fue un tanto tranquilizador. Mejor ellos que sufran bajo el poder de la lanza que mi trasero.

-Grover, aunque no me creas, le estoy agradeciendo a cualquier deidad por haberme salvado de la furia de Clarisse. Espero que tú nunca pases por esto- le dije en un susurro a mi amigo el chico cabra, el cual asintió ferozmente.

Luego de haber pulverizado a los dos monstruos, Clar volvió a donde me encontraba con Grover saltando como una niña pequeña. No pude evitar formar una sonrisa en mi cara por los recuerdos nostálgicos. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ella había pasado sus manos por mi cuello, y me estaba besando plenamente en los labios.

-Gracias por el regalo Percy- y con eso se dirigió al elevador para bajar de aquí.

Si tuviese un espejo delante de mí en este mismo momento, podría ver mi sonrisa comemierda que adorna mi cara.

* * *

El punto bueno de todo esto, es que, no destruí un monumento nacional. A lo que podía sumar también que me deshice de Equidna y la Quimera. Por no contar que me gané un beso de mi amor, a lo que todavía estoy recordándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

El punto malo, es que no pude salir en las noticias, lo que implica que no podré tener unas páginas del periódico con una nota nombrándome. Pero al menos, Grover le sacó una foto a Clar mientras destruía las estatuas. Eso compensa mi amargura.

Ahora tengo que inventar una excusa para vayamos al Río Mississippi y encontrarme con la náyade.

-Chicos, no quiero serles de molestia, pero siento un tirón en dirección al río…- el tono de duda siempre ayuda cuando uno quiere inventar un motivo.

-Quizás sea un llamado de tu padre Percy. No puedes negarte a una llamada del dios del mar- dijo Grover mirándome.

-Están seguros? Pregunto porque no quiero que nos retrasemos más- me siento mal en engañarles de esta manera, pero necesito mantener algunos hechos lo más cercano posible a como fueron en la línea temporal anterior.

-Si tu padre te está llamando, debe de ser por algo importante Percy. Vamos, te acompañaremos hasta allí para que puedas ver que es lo que quiere- declaró Clarisse, mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

Realmente debo empezar a hacer más ejercicio. Es imposible que ella siga siendo más alta que yo, y que tenga más fuerza inclusive. Si ella quisiese, prácticamente podría llevarme en sus hombros como una bolsa de papas. No es que me moleste la idea, ya que vería durante todo el viaje su hermoso trasero…Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes!

Llegamos a donde estaba el McDonald's flotante del cual salí la primera vez. Al ver que no salía nada, les dije que a lo mejor debía de meterme en el agua. Ellos comprendieron mi hipótesis y me dijeron que vaya no más.

Debo admitir que había olvidado a propósito lo asqueroso que estaba este río. La contaminación cada dos brazadas. Basura por doquier.

Esperando a que la náyade llegue, empecé a usar un poco de mi energía divina para hacer hundirse en la tierra todo aquello que sea residuo orgánico, y las demás cosas como plásticos y latas, las empujaba hacia la superficie, justo al lado del local de hamburguesas. Debido a la cantidad inconmensurable de mugre que se hallaba, la energía que tuve que utilizar fue un poco demasiado para mi estado de semidiós. El hecho de estar en el agua ayudó a que mis pulmones no empiecen a sangrar inmediatamente, pero apenas salga a la superficie, debería de comer un cubo de ambrosia para hacer curar las heridas internas.

Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Me había olvidado lo parecida que era a mi madre. Me moría de ganas por abrazarla. Tantos años habían pasado. Mis hijos nunca pudieron conocer a su abuela.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Por un momento creí que era mi mamá, pero luego recordé que eso era imposible- le dije mientras una mueca inconsciente se formaba en mi cara tras haber recordado lo anterior.

«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»

-Qué? – hora de continuar con la actuación.

«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»

-Creo que deberías corroborar esa última oración señorita mensajera- le digo con una sonrisa humilde.

«Eh? Pero qué ha sucedido? Lo has hecho tú?»

-Creí que, si este río era un lugar más limpio, las náyades que la habiten no tendrían tantos problemas para solucionar sus problemas desde aquí- una mentira diciendo la verdad, Hermes estaría tan orgullo de mí.

«No puedo quedarme, valiente. Ve a Santa Mónica! Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho! Y no confíes en los regalos de…» - dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara a modo de agradecimiento.

Su voz se desvaneció.

Después me sacudí el barro residual con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.

Salí al lado del McDonald's flotante. Clar y Grover estaban esperándome mientras escuchaban música del iPod.

Les conté sobre el mensaje de la dama subacuática. Pero decidí omitir el hecho de que ahora es río esté más limpio que antes de que me zambulla.

-Guau! Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre- exclamó Grover súper emocionado.

Antes de que Clarisse pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con un periodista que daba una noticia y casi me largo una carcajada cuando dijo:

-Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría estar desaparecido, ha sido visto en el Gateway Arch. Según el informe de la gente que trabaja aquí y los turistas, parece que el chico Jackson está siendo acompañado por dos adolescentes más. El muchacho coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.

Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.

-Parece que después de todo, voy a tener algo más con que llenar mi álbum de recuerdos como fugitivo- dije para exasperación de Grover y la diversión de Clar.

Conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de Saint Louis.

Dejé que Grover duerma en el asiento de enfrente, mientras que yo sostenía a mi amor en mi regazo, haciéndole caricias en la espalda y dejándole suaves besos en el hueco de su cuello. Logrando que se duerma con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

* * *

 ** _Terminó aquí el capítulo de esta semana._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Por favor, comenten y dejen sus criticas, ya sean buenas o malas. Solo así me ayudarán a mejorar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno, les doy la bienvenida al capítulo número siete de este fic!_**

 ** _Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por las demoras, pero entre los exámenes de la universidad, y los vacios que generaba mi cabeza a la hora de escribir, se retrasó un poco la publicación._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, y comentan, siguen o dan favorito._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Riordan…bastardo con suerte._**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Lotus Flower

Llegamos en la tarde a Denver con siete días para finalizar la misión. A pesar de haber comido en la parte de restaurante, aún tenía hambre, necesitaba tener una comida tranquila, sin el pensamiento de que debo mirar mi espalda a cada segundo. Sin contar el hecho que ninguno de los tres había tomado una ducha desde el momento que salimos al campamento mestizo. Estaba prácticamente rogándole a Caos de que nos encontrásemos rápidamente con Ares para que vayamos a Waterland a buscar su dichoso escudo y aprovechar las duchas que tenían.

-Deberíamos llamar a Quirón y hablarle sobre tu encuentro con la náyade- dijo G-man haciéndome recordar que Chase hizo lo mismo, pero solo con la intención de que hable justamente con el idiota de Castellan.

-Lo haremos mediante los llamados "Mensajes Iris", no? Eso fue lo que aprendí de los hijos de la cabina de Apolo- comento con mi mejor cara de inocente, la cual haría orgulloso a Hermes y a Apolo.

-Sí, debemos de buscar un lugar que nos brinde agua para ello- me respondió Clar, tomándome de la mano y empezando a marcar el rumbo.

Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, hasta que al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ningún patrullero aparecería, excepto por aquel ruidoso coche con música a todo volumen.

-Necesitas de dracmas para poder iniciar una llamada, cierto? – pregunté lo más ignorante posible mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.

-Así es, alguno de ustedes tiene en sus bolsillos? – preguntó mirándonos, mientras estiraba una mano.

Con un poco de cuidado, rebusqué en mis bolsillos, a la espera de encontrar una de esas dichosas monedas. Veamos…un iPod, Riptide, unos trozos de ambrosía que saque durante el viaje de mi mochila, unas migajas de un sándwich, y…ajá! Unos dracmas!

-Toma Grover- le digo entregándole una moneda, con la imagen del Empire State y del otro lado con la imagen de Dite.

-Fenomenal. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar- bueno…podría utilizar mis poderes sobre el agua, pero la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima gana de verle la cara al tarado de Castellan.

Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición "LLUVIA FINA". Viendo como G-man, decidió que no podía mantener la constante presión de la manguera y arrojar el dracma para la llamada, dándole la moneda a Clar.

Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca. A lo que me tuve que contener la risa, pues veía la cara de concentración que llevaba, cuando fácilmente con un mero pensamiento podía ordenar a la humedad en el aire para que forme un arco iris con la luz del sol.

Clarisse levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza. Alzando un poco la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver su estómago, haciendo que tenga que controlarme para no saltarle encima y empezar a besarle suavemente…estúpidas hormonas de este estúpido cuerpo adolescente.

-Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta nuestra ofrenda por favor y comunícanos a la Colina Mestiza- le pidió con un tono suave, lanzando el dracma dentro del medio de comunicación.

Por un instante, no ocurrió nada. Y yo estaba tentado a empezar a realizar un bailecito de felicidad por no tener que verles la cara a los traidores, pero obviamente no pude hacerlo ya que empezó a sintonizar una imagen del Campamento. Mostrándome los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. De pie, dándonos la espalda, estaba el bastardo poseído, simulando tener una pose dramática para nuestra llamada. En momentos como este me dan ganas de gritar de frustración por no poder descuartizarlo lentamente, ya que lo necesito para reunirme con mis esposas. Juro que cuando termine esta condenada búsqueda me tomaré todas las aspirinas que encuentre en la enfermería.

-Luke! - lo llamé, simulando la mayor cantidad de alegría que podía reunir en un momento como este.

Se volvió, haciéndose el sorprendido. Eres la vergüenza más grande para la cabina de Hermes, ni una actuación puedes hacer sin delatarte, pedazo de idiota.

-Percy! Y ésa es Clarisse? Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, están bien? – awwww…la pequeña perra se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, pero que corazón más generoso posee su alma pura e inmaculada.

-Puedes pasarnos con Quirón- le corté por lo sano, no pretendía verle la inmunda cara por mucho tiempo.

-Está abajo en las cabañas. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchen, va todo bien? Le ha pasado algo a Grover? – preguntó, simulando preocupación, lo cual hizo que me dieran ganas de ahorcarlo lentamente mientras metía un palo en su culo.

-Estoy aquí! Qué clase de problemas? - exclamó Grover, apartando el pitorro y entrando en el campo de visión de Castellan.

Y justo como en la línea temporal anterior, un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a lo que más daba. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo. Y como si no fuera poco, era tan fuerte que de alguna manera hacia vibrar mis pulmones, haciendo que tenga que aguantarme las ganas de mostrar una mueca de dolor.

-Quirón tenía que… Qué es ese ruido? – en serio Castellan, qué demonios crees que es ese ruido? Acaso piensas que tengo mi propia banda tocando afuera de este lugar?

Viendo de reojo a Clar, me doy cuenta su cara se estaba tornando un tanto cabreada, haciéndome que retroceda inconscientemente un poco. Había visto esa cara las suficientes veces como para ya generar un acto reflejo. Me apiado de los pobres diablos que van en ese auto, pues ella ya se hizo de su lanza.

-Ven Grover! Démosles a esos cabronazos una lección por hacer tanto bullicio! – grito Clar, agarrando del brazo a mi pobre amigo mitad cabra.

-Qué? Pero…- debo admitir que la cara de Grover era para un portarretratos.

-Percy! Toma la manguera- me ordenó, a lo que respondí con un saludo militar, haciendo que esboce una sonrisa tierna.

Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos…amigo, tu solo tienes que aguantar a Juniper. En cambio yo tengo a catorce mujeres…y una de ellas es el oráculo!

Tomé la manguera y ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo al idiota.

-Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus-me aulló, haciéndome gruñir por su tono de voz aflautada.

El volumen de la música descendió bruscamente, lo que me hizo sonreír maniacamente por dentro, imaginándome las amenazas que mi Clar les debe de haber hecho a esos tipos.

-Y en qué situación estás? Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo- claro…porque tú ni siquiera le contaras de esta llamada maldito hijo de puta. Espero que Kronos te viole repetidamente en tus sueños, idiota.

Me decidí por inventar alguna excusa, ya no aguantaba verlo, y tampoco pensaba contarle todo como lo hice la primera vez.

-Tu sabes, un monstruo por aquí, otro monstruo por allá. Pero veamos el lado bueno, no he perdido a nadie en mi búsqueda- dije, regocijándome por la cara que puso ante mi última frase.

-Oye, estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo- cómo mandarme por el agujero al Tártaro?

-Me han venido muy bien. Son bastante útiles para eludir los ataques de los monstruos- mentí tranquilamente con cara de palo, cosa que se creyó completamente, reafirmando así mi teoría de que es el peor hijo de Hermes en toda la historia.

-En serio? Te van bien? – preguntó sonriendo estúpidamente.

El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse. Me daban ganas de gritar jubilosamente. A lo que me propuse aprovechar para una última frase.

-Oye Luke! Tienes algo en la cara- le dije, indicándole con un dedo por alrededor de su nariz.

-Qué? Qué teng…-

Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Castellan se desvaneció por completo.

-Estupidez…lástima que nunca puedas quitártela de tu rostro- dije riéndome fuertemente, llamando la atención de mis compañeros de viaje que volvían de su incursión con los sujetos del automóvil.

-Qué sucede Percy? Acaso pasó algo? – preguntó con una ceja levantada Clar, dándome una mano para levantarme de donde estaba sentado.

-No Clar, nada que tengas que preocuparte. Ahora vamos a buscar algo de cenar- respondo, sin soltar su mano y empezar a marchar hacia el local de comidas para encontrarnos con su padre.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.

Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:

-Y bien?

-Bueno… queremos pedir una cena- le pedí lo más educadamente posible.

-Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? – tengo lo suficiente como para comprar toda la maldita comida de este maldito lugar…si es que aceptan monedas de oro, por supuesto.

Estaba a punto de responderle que podía meterse su actitud de princesa en el trasero cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio. Ares había llegado en lo que él llama una motocicleta, pero yo sigo diciendo que es un mini elefante motorizado.

Al entrar en el restaurante, Ares produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse.

Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado. A lo que sabía perfectamente lo que nos iba a preguntar de nuevo, para mi desgracia.

-Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? – repitió groseramente la empleada que actuaba como una perra.

-Ponlo en mi cuenta- comentó Ares, sentándose al lado de Grover…lo siento G-man, pero solo yo me siento al lado de mi antigua-futura esposa.

-Aún sigues aquí? – sep, el mismo Ares que conocí en la línea anterior. Grosero y creído.

La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como un autómata y regresó a la cocina. Claro, al sujeto con cara de secuestrador serial le hace caso, pero al adolescente con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos ni le toma el pedido.

Ares me miraba fijamente, yo sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Primero porque estaba tomado de la mano con su hija, aunque él no lo admita, es un padre bastante sobreprotector. Y segundo porque estaba intentando hacerme enfadar con su aura, lástima que eso ya no funciona conmigo. Cosas tan banales como sus intenciones no me alteran.

Le regalo una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que me mire con los ojos abiertos.

-Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, eh? – en serio primo, das asco para abrir una conversación casual.

-Así que tú eres el niñato del viejo cabeza de aire, eh? – replico, manteniendo mi sonrisa, escuchando a Grover que le falta el oxígeno y a Clar riéndose detrás de su mano suelta.

-Percy, éste es…- comenzó a decir Clarisse, solo para ser detenida por su padre.

-No pasa nada. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. Sabes quién soy, primito? – Mmh…no estoy seguro, eres Dionisio?

-Eres el padre de la hermosa señorita que está sentada a mi lado. Ares, el dios de la guerra- le respondo gratamente, ya que es mejor empezar con el pie derecho con mi futuro suegro.

-Has acertado, pringado. He oído que te llevas bien con Clarisse- "bien"? Por el amor de Caos! Me estoy aguantando las ganas de tomarla en este momento y besarla delante de tu cara.

-Ella es una mujer muy linda, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Debo decir que ella es perfecta- declaro, haciendo sonrojar cómicamente a Clar, mientras que Ares me mira con mayor detenimiento.

-Cuidado con como la tratas niño, no querrás terminar en el inframundo. Pero no he venido exactamente para advertirme sobre tu comportamiento con mi hija, sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte- y aquí vamos de nuevo en la búsqueda de su cochino escudo, al menos esta vez podré recuperar la bufanda de Dite para poder entregársela personalmente, y empezar así una nueva relación, haciendo que deje al idiota belicista de Ares.

En serio, Clar es la viva imagen de su madre, si no fuese por el hecho de que es griega, hubiese dicho que es una amazona o una hija de Bellona. Es hermosa, inteligente y mortal, no como su padre que es idiota que se dirige a una pelea sin dudar. Es más, tiene más parecido con Tena que con su padre.

La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate. A lo que procedí a retirar unos dólares para pagar, antes de que Mister Señor de la Guerra saque sus monedas de oro y quiera darle un infarto a la pobre mujer.

-Gracias por la comida señorita- le digo con un tono neutro, dándole una mirada seria a Ares, el cual estaba por sacar sus dracmas.

La camarera tomó el dinero y se marchó sin rechistar. Uff…pude evitar una escena esta vez.

-Qué favor puedo hacerle yo, un mero semidiós, a un dios olímpico como usted? – le pregunté con un tono burlón, mientras disfrutaba de mi comida.

-Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia, pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él- aprovecha los últimos momentos con mi Dite, porque ya no será tuya. No es un juguete para que la uses y luego la deseches. Solo para repetir el mismo ciclo interminables veces, por un capricho tuyo.

-Por qué no vas tú? – pregunté como la primera vez, haciendo que se enoje, lo que me producía diversión.

-También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. Vas a quedar como un cobarde? O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja- se inclinó hacia mí, a lo que respondí nuevamente con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Mira a donde están tus pelotas- respondo con un tono de voz divertido, pues apuntando directamente a sus testículos había dos cuchillos de hielo hechos a partir de la humedad en el aire.

-Qu-qué? Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras Grover y Clar me miraban con caras de asombro.

-Tan solo te diré que están ahí desde el momento en que te sentaste. Pues no sabía en un principio quien eras- respondo mientras bebo mi batido.

Los fieros ojos de Ares me quisieron hacer ver cosas como la primera vez que nos encontramos. Excepto que esta vez, lo único que podían revelar mis ojos, era el reflejo de una persona que estaba siendo controlada por un deseo tan egoísta como estúpido.

-Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa…pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto- y de nuevo el muy idiota confesó todo su plan "malévolo" …bastante cliché si me permito decir.

-Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo? – repito nuevamente en mi vida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me iba a contestar.

-Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión- oh Caos, dame fuerzas para no abofetear al infeliz que tengo delante de mí.

-Generaste una posible guerra, solo para darme una misión. Vaya…gracias por ser tan generoso- digo con todo el sarcasmo posible, que hasta un niño de tres años se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Les prepararé el resto del viaje- no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte.

-Estamos bastante bien por nuestra cuenta padre- escucho decir a Clar mientras recitaba mi nuevo mantra en mi cabeza.

-Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué se enfrentan. Ayúdame y quizá le cuente algo que necesita saber. Algo sobre su madre- dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo, pues parece que no se enseñaron que es de mala educación hacer eso.

-Mi madre? – replico usando mi mejor voz de asombro y preocupación.

Sonrió. Creyendo que él tenía la sartén por el mango. Es una lástima que dentro de unos días no pueda tener la misma opinión. Creo que le mostraré un pequeño truco que Hermes utilizó antes de sucumbir ante las fuerzas combinadas de Gaea y Tártaro.

-Eso te interesa, eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor- en serio Dite, hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo que te gusta estar al lado de este tarado…Geez, dame unos días y podremos, o, mejor dicho, podré volver a verte y alejar la presencia detestable de este imberbe.

-Antes de que te vayas, déjame preguntarte algo. Cuándo provocaste la cizaña en el Olimpo…pensaste en que tus hijos tarde o temprano tendrán que luchar y lo más posible morir en un producto vanidoso de tu cabeza? – le cuestiono, haciendo que brevemente abra sus ojos y mire por un segundo a su hija.

-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes- repitió como la primera vez, excepto que ahora he implantado una idea que le hará cuestionarse sus elecciones.

Después de eso Ares desapareció, sin dejar evidencia alguna de que estuvo aquí con nosotros.

-Puro carisma tu querido padre. Al menos no es un idiota como el que tenemos en el campamento- digo con cara de palo, haciendo que Grover se ahogue con su comida, y que Clar suelte una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Llegamos a Waterland al atardecer. Mi mente tan solo estaba fija en la ducha que se hallaba en su interior. Apestaba, me sentía incómodo. Y sabía perfectamente que Clar se sentía de la misma manera.

Sin contar tampoco que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, enviándome imágenes de nosotros dos, bañándonos juntos. Realmente odia las hormonas juveniles.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.

-Bueno… Y cómo entramos? – preguntó curioso G-man, haciendo que una idea brille en mi cabeza.

-Mi querida amazona, me haría el honor de patear ese insulso candado y permitirnos la entrada? – pregunto, mientras hacía una reverencia burlona.

-Patán- me dijo Clar, la cual me golpeó juguetonamente en la nuca y reventó el candado con su lanza.

Encontramos la tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías, como ropa, mochilas, pelotas…

-Miren, hay duchas. Por qué no aprovechamos y nos bañamos? – pregunto, con un brillo en mis ojos que podría traducirse como esperanza por un poco de agua y jabón.

-Querido, no hacía falta preguntar. Hace días quería cambiarme de ropa, menos mal que no perdimos nuestras mochilas en el viaje del autobús- respondió Clarisse, dirigiéndose a una de las duchas.

No debo seguirla, no debo seguirla, no debo seguirla. A como va todo esto, creo que me voy a morir primero por no poder hacer algo con ellas que por mi enfermedad. Odio mi vida.

En pocos minutos estuvimos todos bien limpitos y cambiaditos. Creo que mi pelo había vuelto a brillar luego de quitar toda la roña que tenía encima.

Al cabo de un minuto de caminata, la cual yo lideraba, encontramos el famoso "Túnel del amor". Una piscina vacía gigante, rodeada por alrededor de una docena de estatuas de Cupido, las cuales fueron construidas por la mente perversa y genial de Hefestos. Y como broche final, en el fondo había un bote, en donde estaban el escudo de Ares y la bufanda preferida de Dite.

-Okey…bajamos, lo tomamos y nos largamos- proclamó Clar, queriendo bajar, solo para ser frenada de golpe cuando la sujeté del cuello de su remera.

-No tan rápido amor. Primero debes fijarte bien en tu entorno. Ves aquellas estatuas? Dime que letra tienen dibujadas- le digo suavemente mientras le indicaba las imágenes de mármol de Cupido.

-Eta…- me responde.

-Y a quien representa esa firma? – le vuelvo a preguntar, pues mi motivo no era hacerla sentir mal, sino enseñarle a ver lo que la rodea. Que no cometa los mismos errores que yo tuve mi primera vez.

-A Hefestos. Es una trampa. Diablos! Casi caigo en ella! – empezaba a gritar y agitarse, solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando la abracé y empecé a acariciar su espalda.

-Shhh…está bien, no pasó nada. No debes ponerte de esa manera Clar. Si no me hubiese dado cuenta primero, lo más seguro es que hubiésemos sido los dos que quedásemos prendados a lo que sea que haya allí- la tranquilizo susurrándole al oído.

-Entonces cómo haremos para recuperar lo pedido? – un tembloroso y preocupado Grover nos preguntó.

-Si las duchas que utilizamos tenían agua en ellas, entonces en las tuberías que componen este lugar deben de tener un remanente aún. Grover ve a la cabina con Clar y encuentren el botón de encendido. Una vez que haya agua suficiente, intentaré controlarla para que me traigan el escudo y la bufanda- les explico, mientras los veo irse a la cabina de mando.

Los vi tocar todos los botones, mirándome de una forma que podría explicarse como: este lugar está vencido. A lo que tuve que ir con el plan B. Repetir lo que hice la primera vez. A pesar de que no me agote físicamente el tener que convocar el agua de las tuberías, tampoco significa que no me empiece a molestar los pulmones.

Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó lentamente la piscina, esta vez, comparado con la primera, tuve mayor control sobre el dominio de mi padre. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua. Me concentré en controlar el bote y logré que siguiera la corriente, a mi dirección, sin estrellarse contra las paredes ni activando las trampas del dios herrero.

Recogí la bufanda. Reflejaba destellos rosas y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Pero luego de haber pasado varios años junto a Dite, me terminé acostumbrando. Lo metí en la mochila, para regresarlo luego a su bella dueña.

Luego me hice del maldito escudo, a lo que pude respirar de tranquilidad cuando ninguna trampa fue activada. Les hice una seña a mis compañeros para que bajen, y salimos del parque.

El punto bueno de esta mini misión, fue que no tuve que pasar por los inconvenientes como en la línea temporal anterior.

El malo…no pude ver a Grover con la cabeza atorada en la foto gigante de Noo-Noo. Quería sacarle una foto para mi álbum.

* * *

Ares estaba esperándonos en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Bastardo cómodo, que es incapaz de hacer frente a una trampa de su hermano.

-Bueno, bueno. No los han matado- comentó con un tono entre decepcionado y feliz.

-Decepcionado? O te preocupas por nosotros, pero no quieres admitirlo? – le pregunté retóricamente.

Le arrojé su escudo. Era desproporcionado y se sentía incómodo en mis manos. El escudo con el grabado de la luna de Arty era mucho más fácil de manipular. Geez…debí de haberlo traído en vez de esconderlo en mi cabina.

-Ahí tienes tu juguete. Ahora danos el móvil para continuar nuestro viaje, y la información que tienes de mi madre- le digo en un tono seco, ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él, quería meterme al puto camión y dormir con Clar en mis brazos.

Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.

-Ves ese camión de ahí? Es su vehículo. Los conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas- yupi, ahora puedo viajar en un roñoso camión que transporta ilegalmente animales exóticos.

-Rústico, se ve que lo tuyo no es la sutilidad. Ahora la información de mi madre si no es mucho problema- le vuelvo a pedir, pues me estaba por empezar a doler la cabeza por tanto esfuerzo que hice viéndole la cara a varios idiotas el día de hoy.

-Estás seguro de que la soportarás? No está muerta- dijo haciéndose el misterioso…lo cual no era lo suyo perfectamente.

-Es un rehén, la están utilizando para controlarme, no? – pregunto simulando algo de impresión.

-Así es. Ahora toma esta mochila. Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda- uy que miedo, el dios de la guerra me está advirtiendo que tendrá una rabieta, que miedo…tarado.

Sacó una mochila de nylon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía más ropa limpia para todos, veinte dólares, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble. En síntesis, pura basura…bueno, quizás las galletas no tanto.

-Sí, si…lo que sea- le respondo agitando despreocupadamente una mano mientras le daba la espalda para irme hacia el camión tomado de la mano de su hija.

-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy. Lo más seguro es que lo has cabreado ahora- me dijo Clar en un susurro.

-Meh…ladra demasiado como para morder- le comento tranquilamente.

* * *

El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé la espada de Zoe, la cual arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste, una cebra, un león albino y un topi. O como lo había llamado anteriormente, el antílope raro.

Antes de que Grover pudiese empezar a despotricar acerca de las injusticias de los mortales para con la naturaleza. Procedí a reacomodar las comidas de cada uno de los animales, les di agua purificada y le quité el globo que tenía en un cuerno el topi.

Con un movimiento de mi mano, hice que el viento, a partir del dominio de las tormentas, arrastrase afuera el hedor, las moscas, y refrescase el cubículo. Todo antes de que los traficantes arranquen el camión.

-Grover, ya que tú eres el más conectado a la naturaleza de los tres, diles que se tranquilicen y que los ayudaremos pronto- le pido a mi amigo el sátiro, quien asintió y fue a hablar con cada uno de los animales.

-Eso fue lindo de tu parte Percy. No sabía que tuvieses un lado defensor de la naturaleza- me dijo Clar, dándome un beso y burlándose juguetonamente a mi costa.

-Nadie merece pasar por algo así. Ya sea humano o de cualquier tipo. Ven vamos a descansar un rato ahora que podemos- le contesto, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, mientras me sentaba en un rincón, posicionándola entre mis piernas, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho.

-Estás cansado verdad? Puede que no me lo digas, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos Percy. Descansa, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos a destino- lo que me dijo me sorprendió, me hizo sonreír y también logró que la abracé fuertemente, aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedía su cuello, el cual besé suavemente, antes de dormirme.

* * *

Bien.

Quería dormir plácidamente con la mujer que amo en mis brazos.

Lo logré, pero me tuve que aguantar los tediosos sueños que venían con ello. El lado malo…escuchar a los idiotas de mi queridísimo abuelo paterno y su perra poseída.

El lado bueno, ver a Thalia, aunque sea en un sueño. Je! La puedo besar y lo más seguro que no lo recuerde cuando salga del pino.

-Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, verdad? Agarra el lápiz- oía al profesor que me tenía haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, mientras yo estaba con un chaleco de fuerza. Pobre diablo, ahora puedo hacer tranquilamente ecuaciones de materias universitarios sin sudar. Todo gracias a Tena.

Miré hacia el pupitre de al lado y vi a Thals sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos azules esta vez, sus carnosos labios pintados suavemente con un color rojo, y sus hermosas pecas en la nariz, completando así la imagen perfecta que siempre tuvo.

La observaba tranquilamente forcejear con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:

-Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí- vaya cariño, siempre tan suave conmigo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me deshice de mis retenes. Me acerqué a paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente, con nuestras narices rozándose. Pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, y el rubor que teñía sus lindas mejillas.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, nuestros labios se estaban tocando. Sin la necesidad de ir más lejos por ahora. Corrí mi mano por su espalda, desatando las correas que la retenían, liberándola.

-No veremos muy pronto mi amor. Tan solo espera un poco más, por favor- dije mientras pasaba tiernamente mis dedos por su cara, disfrutando momentáneamente la suavidad de su piel.

Me alejé unos pasos y me despedí con una sonrisa. Solo para seguir con el siguiente escenario que debía presentarse en esta "pesadilla". Una vista panorámica de un abismo.

-Percy Jackson. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado- y no sabes cuánto la has cagado por eso, abuelo. Te desmembraré poco a poco, disfrutando ver la desesperación que me darán tus ojos.

-Y no sospecha nada? – volvió a preguntar. Idiota, se cada movimiento posible que puedas hacer y doce diferentes maneras para desbaratar tus planes.

-Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia- sigue creyendo eso Castellan, sigue con tu ignorancia…

-Un engaño tras otro. Excelente- creo que no valía la pena dejar a Thals para escuchar la charla de estos dos imbéciles.

-En serio, mi señor, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, pero era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…- si…claro, y Ares es un caballero inglés…

-Tú? Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo- auch, eso debió dolerle profundamente al perro traidor.

-Pero, mi señor…- oh por amor a Zeus! No te puedes sentir mal porque te dijo la verdad Castellan! Eres un inútil con todas las letras!

-Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera. Está aquí- vaya…sí que eres lento abuelo. La ironía de que seas un titán del tiempo. Creo que deberías enfocarte mejor en la agricultura y has de un buen uso a tu guadaña.

-Qué? Lo has convocado, mi señor? – pfff! Como si fuese necesario.

-No. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo- bueno, si en vez de tragar como un pato, hubieses masticado, no estaría aquí para aguantar tus berrinches.

-Imposible! – créeme Castellan, dijeron que era imposible que pudiese enamorarme de Tena…y al final tuve un hijo hermoso con ella!

-Para un débil como tú, puede! Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé- meh! Ya me estaba aburriendo…

La escena cambiaba una vez más, y esto ya se estaba poniendo cansador. Así que decidí despertarme para evitar una molestia.

* * *

La respiración suave de la belleza en mis brazos, me decía que aún estaba dormida.

Verla tan tranquila me hacía agradecer una vez más al trato que hice con Caos. Aunque sea temporal, aprovecharé para salvarlas y darles una oportunidad de que tengan un final feliz.

Sé que estaba actuando de manera egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se perfectamente que, si me relaciono sentimentalmente con cada una de ellas, al final las lastimaré. Pero hasta que ese fatídico día llegue, me preocuparé en hacerlas lo más felices que pueda. Todas y cada una de ellas se lo merece. Tanto por lo que han pasado, como por haberles fallado una vez.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara, mientras me aferraba firmemente al cuerpo cálido de Clar. Absorbiendo su esencia, disfrutando de su presencia y su amor. Dejando besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, lo cual provocaba que se moviese un poco, reacomodándose y soltando palabras sueltas como: Percy, amor, lindo.

Me saco una sonrisa su ternura y quería que esto nunca se acabe. Pero justo en ese momento el camión empezó a detenerse.

Habíamos llegado a Las Vegas.

Sacudí a Clar por el hombro. La cual se despertó casi al instante mirándome fijamente.

-El camión ha parado. Vendrán a ver los animales. Despertaré a Grover y nos esconderemos- le dije mientras procedía a zamarrear a mi amigo la cabra humana.

Nos escondimos detrás de unas bolsas que contenían nabos y esperamos a que los traficantes lleguen.

Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.

-Qué asco! Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. Tienes calor, chaval? - le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara, después no quieren que algo malo les pase…idiotas, el karma les morderá el trasero.

El león rugió, indignado. Si no hubiese estado en esa situación, lo más seguro es que se lo hubiese comido al instante.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo- dijo el hombre, pobre diablo, en unos segundos no sabrás que te sucedió.

El camionero le lanzó al topi una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra. Y yo me estaba debatiendo entre golpearlos hasta la inconciencia o patearles una y otra vez las pelotas.

-Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. Van a serrarte por la mitad! – creo que fue suficiente, me concentré un poco y con la humedad en el ambiente hice dos carámbanos de hielo. Los golpeé en la cabeza lo suficientemente duro como para complacer mi disgusto y el de mis compañeros.

Abrimos las jaulas y le pedí a Grover que les indicase un camino seguro para donde quieran que vayan.

Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una bendición enseñada en un principio por Pan.

-Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso- dije tomando la mano de Clar y saliendo de ahí, viendo como los animales se alejaban por las calles.

* * *

Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza. La cara de Tena había sido el modelo original de la estatua.

Caminamos unos minutos más, hasta llegar delante del Hotel Casino Loto. Me debatí entre entrar o seguir mi camino. Pero al final decidí por entrar. Por qué? Bueno, primero que nada, nos bañaremos como se debe, comeremos algo, me haré de una tarjeta de crédito gratis, y si la posibilidad se presenta me comprare algo de recuerdo para regalarles a mis amores.

El portero nos sonrió.

-Ey, chicos. Parecen cansados. Quieren entrar y descansar? – bueno…si nos los pides así.

Entramos tranquilamente y Grover junto a Clarisse exclamaron:

-Wow! – a veces las grandes frases sobran.

-Eh! Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación- dijo el recepcionista, entregándonos unas llaves.

-Esto, pero… - fingí mascullar.

-No, no. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones- gracias tío Hades!

Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde. Siempre atesoraré este pedazo de plástico.

-Disfruten de su estancia- no sonrías tanto amigo, con mi dominio del tiempo, puedo saber exactamente cuánto estoy aquí metido.

Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. La cuatro mil uno . Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Cosa que a Afrodita no le gustaría una mierda si se enterase.

-Antes que nada. Primero deben saber que estamos metidos en una versión moderna de la región de los comedores de Loto. Así que no debemos gastar nuestro tiempo en tonterías. Aprovechemos para bañarnos y tener un cambio de ropa. Coman solo lo que haya aquí, pero no aceptemos lo que nos ofrezcan abajo. Con suerte cuando salgamos abra pasado un día y medio como mucho- les explico rápidamente, viendo como sus ojos se abren por la revelación, solo para contestarme con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Genial. Absolutamente genial- gimió disgustado Grover.

-Si es así, entonces yo pediré la ducha en primer lugar- nos dijo Clar, dándome un beso y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Aprovecha a comer algo G-man, yo no tengo hambre por el momento, así que aprovecharé a ver si encuentro algo de interés y regreso rápidamente. No me demoro- digo a mi amigo, mientras el comienza a abrir unas bolsas de papas y me da el visto bueno.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí directamente a la tienda de souvenirs. Tenía pensado aprovechar considerablemente la tarjeta a mi disposición en la compra de algunos artículos. Vi unos peluches que curiosamente, estaban establecidos en un cierto patrón de orden. Cada muñeco de felpa representaba el animal de cada dios. Vi unos perros, algunos delfines, unas águilas. Me decidí en tomar uno de un burrito para Tia, una paloma para Dite, uno que parecía a Pumba del Rey León para Clar, uno de un búho para Tena. Para Arty me sentía en un dilema, podía comprar una de un ciervo, o uno que era de un hombre que estaba ahorcado, con un cuchillo en el corazón y tres flechas en su entrepierna.

Tomé los dos. Como algunos dicen, mejor que sobre a que falte.

Antes de pagar todo, tomé un ramillete de rosas blancas y le pedí al vendedor si podía facilitarme un papel y una lapicera.

 _A mi querido:_

 _Doy estas hermosas flores para que sepa cómo Te amo._

 _Quiero que sepas que no se debe dudar de su belleza, y siempre hay que tener fe._

 _Hasta pronto mi amor. Espere a mí por favor._

 _El amor, su admirador secreto._

-Por favor, entregue esto a la señorita Di Angelo de la habitación tres mil uno. Si pregunta de parte de quien, dígale que es un admirador- le pido al vendedor, luego de pagar por mis compras, y meter las bolsas con los peluches en mi mochila.

Luego de hacer eso, me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto que nos habían dado y me di un baño. Comí un poco de la comida chatarra que había allí y procedí a irnos de nuevo de ese lugar maldito.

-Venga, vamos. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí será demasiado tarde- les dije, liderando el camino hacia la salida del hotel.

El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.

-Bueno, bueno, están listos para las tarjetas platino? – antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, recubrí mi mano con una capa de hielo y le quité la tarjeta, metiéndola rápidamente en mi bolsillo.

-Nos vamos- le dije secamente, pasando por su lado y saliendo al exterior, ignorando el aumento de olor y ruido que trataban de inducirme a que no me vaya.

Salimos del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la mañana, muy distinto que la primera vez, pero debía corroborar el día exacto en el que estábamos. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Era 17 de junio. Habíamos pasado un día y medio dentro del Casino Lotus, tal como lo había predicho.

Nos quedaban cuatro días para la fecha límite, y esta vez pensaba hacer las cosas bien. Si tenía suerte, en el momento que consiga el rayo y le patee el trasero a Ares, cuando llegue al Olimpo, podría ver a mis amores.

* * *

 ** _Bien, se terminó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Trataré en todo lo posible de publicar el siguiente lo más pronto._**

 ** _Primero quiero preguntarles algo. He estado leyendo algunos fics de Percy Jackson en donde leen las historias con la presencia de los dioses y se ven sus acciones al escuchar lo que piensa Percy. Y me he estado haciendo la idea de si es posible que alguno de ustedes, queridos lectores, empiece un fic paralelo a esta historia. Me muero de intriga pensando cómo se vería mi creación desde otro punto de vista._**

 ** _Bueno, en fin, tan solo es una idea._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número ocho de esta historia!_**

 ** _Antes de todo quiero dejar en claro que debido a la ausencia de publicación de mi parte se debe a que estado estudiando y rindiendo parciales en la universidad. Así que lo siento si los he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Si por mi fuese, Percy tendría una pareja que realmente compatibilice y no la perra de Annabeth (hago dibujos en donde muere dolorosamente)_**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Highway to Hell

Sigo creyendo que este taxista es pariente lejano de las hermanas grises. Apenas le entregué mi tarjeta verde que me dieron en el hotel Loto, su cara se transformó de una apática a una lo suficientemente brillante como la de Apolo cuando espía a las cazadoras.

Por qué? Bueno…digamos que el símbolo de infinito que apareció en su taxímetro, fue lo necesario para dejarlo con la boca abierta. Cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibida para Grover y Clar, quienes también tenían sus rostros cómicamente desfigurados ante la demostración.

La reacción en consecuencia? Sacaron sus propias tarjetas y empezaron a adorarlas y hacerles mimos, haciendo que me ría desaforadamente para vergüenza de ellos.

-A qué parte de Los Ángeles…esto, su alteza? – me preguntó el taxista, aún con los ojos brillándole, haciendo que me ría un poco más.

-Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. Si no es mucha molestia. Y si puede llevarnos los suficientemente rápido, puede que tenga una generosa propina- le digo tranquilamente, disfrutando de la cara de pura felicidad que contrajo el sujeto.

Creo que no debí decirle eso…con una vez fue suficiente, pero realmente quería acabar con esta maldita misión lo más rápido posible. A lo que me tuve que aguantar los dolores que generaba mi pecho debido al movimiento errático del automóvil.

El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave. Debo admitir que la visión de una planicie árida no es de lo más entretenido. Más si la piedra que vi a principios del viaje parecía repetirse cada quinientos metros.

En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Escuchamos a Grover hablar sobre sus sueños de ser el que encuentre a Pan, y restituir así la naturaleza a su antiguo esplendor. También nos burlamos durante un buen rato sobre su enamoramiento con Juniper, y de que tan buena pareja hacían juntos.

Clar nos contó sobre su madre, quien vivía en Arizona, a quien iba a ver luego de terminar las vacaciones de verano. Habló sobre sus deseos de querer ser una bailarina, a pesar de no ser muy buena, a lo que me tuve que morder la lengua para evitar demostrar mi opinión sobre sus maravillosas habilidades en la danza. Nos relató también, como fue que el entrenador Hedge la encontró siendo una niña y la presentó a su esposa. Ahí traté de no decirle en como ella se convertiría en la madrina del niño que los sátiros iban a tener.

* * *

Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: "FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS".

Ver ese cartel me advirtió que estábamos a punto de llegar a mi encuentro con la mensajera de mi padre. Nos es que me queje, pero el hecho de introducirme en un lugar lleno de basura y contaminación no es muy de mi agrado. No les cuesta nada a mi padre o a Deméter tomarse como mucho unos veinte minutos y purificar ese lugar.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacer un listado de los hechos que tenemos completa seguridad con respecto a la desaparición de los símbolos de los olímpicos- les digo a mis compañeros luego de manipular sutilmente la niebla para que el chofer no oiga nuestra conversación.

-Umh…primero que nada…como es que sabias que a Hades le habían robado también? – me preguntó curioso Grover, a lo que tuve que responder con mi mentira piadosa ya preparada en caso de que me cuestionen sobre eso.

-Bueno, en realidad fue un tiro en la oscuridad. Me parecía muy raro que Alecto me atacase en el museo y luego en el autobús. Puede que obedezca órdenes de Zeus, pero su verdadera lealtad está con Hades, y por la forma en que estaba tan desesperada por hallar el objeto me dio la sensación de que no era solo un símbolo el que habían robado- les digo, poniendo mi mejor cara de concentración, lo cual incluía un ceño fruncido y una inclinación de cabeza, como si estuviese mirando al cielo.

-Quieres decirnos…qué por una corazonada tuya, nos enteramos de que robaron dos símbolos y qué por ello pudiste hacer ese trato con la furia? – me preguntó con un tono de asombro Clar, la cual se me acercaba de a poco a mi lado, poniéndome nervioso. Diablos! Por qué siempre debe actuar de manera tan extraña cuando hago algo sin pensar?

-Ehhh…si? – Dios! Zeus! Papá! Caos! Alguien que me ayude, una mujer que me mira con ojos depredadores me está acorralando contra la ventanilla del taxi!

Bien. Ahora uno pensaría que Clar me golpearía hasta quedar desmayado por actuar tan imprudentemente. Pero el caso es que no puedo decirle que ya sé lo que pasará, y que, por ende, puedo contrarrestar los hechos. Cierro los ojos y levanto mis brazos cubriendo mi cara, en un esfuerzo para aguantar la fuerza de sus golpes. Solo para quedar sumamente anonadado ante lo que ocurrió segundos después. Ella había bajado lentamente mi pobre protección y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, solo para besarme castamente, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Luego me golpeó en el estómago, y con ello se fue toda sensación de amor que sentí pasajeramente.

Estúpidas hormonas que hacen que me distraiga por su cuerpo hermoso.

-Está bien. Ahora que aprendimos que nuestro querido Percy nos salvó el trasero de morir a manos de los empleados de Hades, podemos comenzar ese listado de hechos- declaró Clar con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras tomaba mi mano luego de haber recuperado el bendito oxígeno que relajaba a mis pulmones.

-Para empezar, tenemos que hallar dos símbolos. Cuyos dueños son Zeus y Hades. De los cuales al menos uno culpa a Percy y a su padre de robarlo- comenzó Grover, lo cual me hacía feliz, pues estaba comenzando a recuperar su confianza.

-Y según la profecía que le dieron a Percy, debemos ir al oeste y encontrarnos con el dios que se ha rebelado. Pero aún no sabemos quién es- lo siento Clar, pero tu padre es un cabrón muy manipulable, así que tendremos que hacerle frente una vez más.

-Solo para recuperar lo perdido y ser apuñalado por la espalda por alguien que dice ser mi amigo. Lo que descarta a mucha gente, pues luego de ser reconocido por mi padre, todos me evitaban como si tuviese ébola o algo por el estilo- en serio, más dramáticos no pueden ser. Está bien, estoy enfermo, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Quizás decir eso no fue necesario, ya que tanto Clar como sorprendentemente Grover, tenían cara de querer masacrar a los campistas por ser tan idiotas. Lástima que no puedo decirles que será Castellan, porque si no, me sentaría a ver como lo matan mientras como palomitas.

Esta vez no sabrán que fue lo que les salió mal, hasta el momento en que se den cuenta que están con mierda hasta el cuello.

Je!

* * *

Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que vine por aquí, aunque ahora, debido a mi enfermedad olía peor. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surfistas esperando la ola perfecta. Básicamente pedían a gritos que una medusa los pique o cortarse con una de esas botellas rotas que habían desperdigadas por toda la arena.

Sí, era un hecho el decirle a mi padre que venga a limpiar.

Grover, Clarisse y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.

-Entonces, ahora qué? - preguntó Grover.

El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ver como Apolo finalizaba su tarea diaria, para luego ir a emborracharse en algún bar perdido de los Estados Unidos. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado frente al océano con una de mis esposas e hijos, disfrutando de la paz momentánea. Recuerdo que la primera vez era bastante escéptico con respecto a que algún ser superior pudiese controlar semejante cantidad de agua. Ahora podría reírme tranquilamente ante aquellos pensamientos juveniles e inocentes.

Solté la mano de Clar, le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le dejaba mi mochila y me metí una vez más en mi podrida vida en las olas contaminadas de esta playa.

Caminé hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho. A pesar de toda la suciedad, seguía siendo agua, por lo cual, relajaba la ligera tensión que se había producido en mi pecho.

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua.

Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada allí en la oscuridad, a lo que me decidí dejarme llevar por las suaves corrientes, esperando a la llegada de la nereida. Mientras tanto, me puse a jugar un rato con un pequeño tiburón mako que pasaba junto a mi pierna, como si de un cachorro se tratase. Si no fuese porque el agua estuviese tan sucia, habría traído a Clar conmigo para que disfrute de una nueva sensación…en esta línea temporal digo.

Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. El espíritu de agua que era muy parecida a mi madre me llamó:

-Percy Jackson- el verla y el oírla decir mi nombre me produjo un sentimiento de añoranza, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido el cariño de mi madre esperándome en casa. Una de las tantas decepciones que hubo en mi vida, pues no pude protegerla de quienes la lastimaron.

Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran bonitos y llamativos. También presté atención al hipocampo que montaba. Recuerdo cuando les enseñe a cabalgarlos a mis pequeños hijos.

Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió.

-Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho- vaya…gracias, agradezco que estoy bajo el agua o vería un leve sonrojo. Debe de ser por su parecido con mi madre, cuando me felicitaba por algo que había hecho bien de niño.

Hice una reverencia. Tenía que mantener mi papel de jovencito que ve por primera vez las maravillas del mundo mitológico.

-Así que por el hecho de que estés aquí, debes de ser una nereida. Realmente quiero disculparme por confundirte allá en el río Mississippi- realmente ayuda un poco el demostrar que también puedo equivocarme en algunos aspectos intelectuales. No todos saben que las nereidas pueden estar en aguas dulces mientras que sus contrapartes no pueden acercarse a aguas saladas.

-Está bien niño, no tienes porqué disculparte. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte- lo que agradezco, sino, vaya uno a saber cuántos niños más puede que tenga mi padre desperdigados por el mundo. Y ni hablar de su hermano el rayito luminoso.

-Y vos sí le servís en su corte? – se claramente la respuesta, pero al menos hasta que termine esta misión, debo de seguir actuando como un ignorante.

Asintió. A veces pienso que deberían de tener permiso para disfrutar de las distracciones del mundo, estar todo el tiempo metidas en sus trabajos es bastante cansador. Entre escuchar las rabietas de mi padre sobre su hermano, y los desvaríos de Delfín…es demasiado hasta para los fantasmas del campo de castigo.

-Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés- …espero que esto nunca lo escuche Arty o Tena, ya que lo más seguro es que preparen una inquisición contra toda figura femenina acuática.

-Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí, por qué no está aquí? Por qué no habla conmigo? – repetí como la primera vez, sonando un tanto desconsolador.

Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades. Era padre tratando de consolarme, eso era lo bueno de él. Que a pesar de que las leyes le impidan verme, eso no lo detiene para demostrar su amor.

-No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos- creo que puedo discernir en eso…hubo bastantes sujetos en la historia que dicen lo contrario, y uno de ellos se convirtió en un dios menor, a quien pronto voy a dejar eunuco.

-Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos? – cof Hércules cof Zeus cof.

-Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo- que sea un permiso para descuartizar a Chase, por lo que más quiera, un permiso para matar lentamente a la perra en celo.

Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas. Lo que me sacó una sonrisa inconsciente, esta vez no las usaré y las guardaré para mi amada ángel italiana.

-Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos? – manipulo las moléculas de agua en el aire, las cuales se encuentran en todos lados excepto en el espacio, por lo tanto puedo desmaterializarme y reaparecer en cualquier lado que quiera. Y sin contar que soy un dios, pero a eso no puedo utilizarlo, por lo que iré con mi primera opción.

-Yo… pues no, señora- digo con voz quejumbrosa como la primera vez.

-Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies- puedo contradecir a mi padre con su primera sentencia, ya que vengo de un futuro bastante distópico ya siendo un adulto.

-Qué pasará? – repito una vez más. En serio, quiero terminar esta misión de mierda y ver a mis amores.

-Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar- gran frase para los niños del mar, aunque no siempre sea cierto, si no miren a Teseo, creo que ser aplastado por una roca no tiene nada que ver con el mar.

-Qué hay de la advertencia? – creo que tratar de recordar cada palabra que he dicho anteriormente me está dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sin contar el hecho de que tengo que hacer frente al idiota de Ares todavía.

-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson- suerte…pfff! Lo único que existe son los hechos, los que ya pasaron para mí, y los que puedo generar ahora.

Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío. Le deseo un buen viaje, pues lo más seguro es que tenga que aguantar a Delfín con sus charlas molestas. Pobre, pobre chica.

Nadé hasta la superficie. No quería hacer esperar a Clar y a Grover más tiempo, además de que quiero terminar esto ya.

Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Clarisse todo lo ocurrido pero esta vez no les enseñé las perlas. Las guardé rápidamente en mi mochila sin que se den cuenta. Total, iba a sacarlos del dominio de mi tío por mis propios medios.

-Debemos continuar con nuestra travesía, venga, vamos! – digo, tomando la mano de Clar y dirigiéndome a la parada de autobuses que se hallaba a una calle de distancia.

* * *

Con algunas monedas que había en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Mientras miraba atentamente las calles recorridas para no pasarnos de nuestro destino, el chofer me preguntó las mismas líneas que la primera vez.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión. Eres un niño actor o algo así? – okey Percy, mantente serio…si esto lo llegase a escuchar Thals o Piper, no podría vivir un día más sin avergonzarme.

-Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas…para un montón de niños actores- repito, tratando de desechar los pensamientos que habrían hecho al padre de Piper golpearme por defenestrar su querido trabajo.

-Oh! Eso lo explica- si no sabes qué tanto. No seré un actor de cine o cosas por el estilo, pero al menos se simular una cara de póker mucho mejor que los idiotas de Castellan o Chase.

Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada. Pude ver a Clar que tenía la cara roja de tanto aguantar la risa por lo sucedido, a lo que le di mi mejor cara de enojo fingido para que deje de burlarse de mí. Lo que funcionó a la perfección.

Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Bueno, tenía que simular por un rato más el no saber la posición exacta del lugar, si no sería muy sospechoso de mi parte.

Dimos unas vueltas más por unas calles, esquivando algunos coches de policías, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un local de electrodomésticos. Creo que nunca en mi vida tuve que aguantarme tanto las ganas de tirarme al piso y reír como un maldito desquiciado.

Definitivamente la entrevista que le estaban haciendo al cabronazo de Ugliano iba a parar a mi álbum, una vez que lo descargue de internet e imprima una imagen en donde salía con la presentadora Barbara Walters en mi antiguo departamento.

-Vamos- me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que dejara escapar una sonora risotada, a la cual se estaba por unir Clar. Eres un aguafiestas G-man.

Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. Me daba pena verlos, actuando tan groseramente con la otra gente, creyéndose superiores por tener algo más. Si tan solo pudiesen ver a través de la niebla como Rachel, no estarían actuando de esa manera. A veces el miedo es la mejor cura para los engreídos. Como, por ejemplo, con el grupo de jóvenes que intentaban jugar a los matones.

-Eh, tú- en serio? Esa es la única manera que tienes para llamar la atención de un posible sujeto al que vas a intimidar? Ni siquiera Castellan es tan inútil.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la antigua academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos. Creo que serían los esbirros perfectos para mi queridísimo abuelo. Gritando y llorando por no tener un auto nuevo, o en algunos casos, por no dejarles usar el trono.

La última vez recuerdo haber cometido de destapar a Riptide y querer atravesarlos de lado a lado. Esta vez, optaré por algo más simple y fácil.

Clarisse.

De alguna forma ella debe de liberar toda la tensión de la misión que ha venido acumulando desde que comenzamos. Y mejor que golpee a ellos que a mí.

Si me preguntan, yo no vi nada. No vi como Clarisse le rompió la nariz al jefe, ni tampoco vi como rompió tres rodillas y dos brazos de los cinco jóvenes restantes. Creo que Clar ni se dio cuenta el momento en el que le tomé una foto luego de dejarlos tirados en el suelo. A este ritmo, me va a faltar espacio en el álbum.

A medida que nos alejamos de la presunta escena del crimen, vi una tienda que me trajo viejos recuerdos. El local de venta de camas del amigo de Teseo.

Ahora me encuentro en un dilema. Puedo hacer caso omiso del maldito loco que le gusta estirar a la gente hasta matarlos, o puedo ir hasta allí con una excusa barata pero convincente y decapitar sin muchas molestias al pequeño enfermo.

Creo que tomaré esta vez la opción número dos, ya que los más seguro que salvaré a futuros pequeños héroes que pasen por aquí. Pero tampoco dejando de lado el hecho de que libraré al mundo de un torturador.

-Percy? Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó de repente mi bella princesa guerrera.

-Sí, tan solo espérenme unos minutos, quiero ir a averiguar en esa tienda el precio de algunas camas para el nuevo departamento que tendré con mi madre. No me demoraré demasiado- le digo convincentemente, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y me adentraba al lugar maldito.

Las camas de agua posicionadas una al lado de la otra. Con sus lujosos respaldares con detalles intrincados. Si no fuese por el pequeño detalle que su vendedor el un maniático desquiciado que gusta de ver a la gente descuartizada, este lugar generaría muchas ganancias.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto inocentemente una vez que entré al lugar de venta, poniendo mi mejor cara de perdido.

-Hola! Soy Crusty, bienvenido al palacio de las camas de agua! Qué se le ofrece querido cliente? – se presentó el idiota con una sonrisa un tanto reptiloide, la cual no combinaba bien con su vestimenta de los años setenta.

-Quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia, el precio de la cama de agua que se encuentra justo detrás de usted- le cuestiono distraídamente, haciendo que se gire para fijarse a donde yo había indicado, dándome así, tiempo para sacar a Riptide.

-Oh! Veo que tienes un buen ojo muchacho, bueno, el precio de esa cam…- y nunca pudo terminar de hablar.

Pobre, creo que el haberle cortado la cabeza desde la altura de la boca no fue de mucha ayuda. Aunque al menos sé que he liberado al mundo, temporalmente, de un monstruo descuartizador de gente. No es que alguien vaya a extrañarlo.

Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro del _Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles:_ «¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación

El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.

Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para ir directamente a donde estaba la entrada al inframundo. Sin contar con el hecho de que había tomado prestado la bolsa con dracmas que tenía Procrustes. Si Hermes me viese, estaría orgulloso de mi lado ladrón.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, y me dirigí a donde me estaba esperando una sonriente Clar y chico sátiro que estaba viendo con mucho cariño a unas latas de aluminio que se hallaban en un cesto de basura.

-Vamos, no eran de mi agrado las camas, sin contar que el vendedor era un tanto grosero- dije tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Clar y empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa de mi tío.

* * *

Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «Eestudios de grabación EL Otro Barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»

Básicamente, mi tío no aceptaba a nadie que viviese del ocio. Además, que esa pequeña advertencia hacia clara referencia a Zeus, a mi padre y a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. No lo culpo, encima de que lo estafan, piensan que pueden pasear, así como así por su casa.

Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad estaba Caronte, actuando como si fuese un guardia de aspecto de tipo duro. Creo que la actuación nunca fue su fuerte, excepto para aquellos momentos en donde se queja como un crío pidiendo a gritos que le paguen más por su "insalubre" labor.

Me volví hacia mis acompañantes, viendo las reacciones que tenían al presenciar al portero del inframundo. Al menos en su forma camuflada.

-Señor Caronte- me presenté lo más cortésmente posible. Era un tanto difícil, ya que el maldito tacaño no nos dejaría pasar a menos que tengamos con que sobornarlo, o estemos muertos. Y de la segunda opción, nadie nos corroboraba que nos dejaría pasar en el momento.

-Oh! Por fin alguien que dice bien mi nombre. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón. Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarlos, pequeños muertecitos? – está en realidad sonriendo? Solo porque no lo confundí con un centauro? Vaya…

Vi que Clar estaba a punto de abrir la boca, y conociéndola bastante bien, sabía que iba a decir alguna tontería que nos hundiría de mierda hasta el cuello. Ella siempre tuvo esa capacidad innata ante sujetos un tanto estrafalarios.

-Queremos ir al inframundo- pregunté rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a que ella diga algo. Lo siento amor, pero quiero terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible, te prometo que cuando terminemos, te daré tu regalo.

Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro. Siempre me pregunté cómo hace un esqueleto para poder silbar, digo, ni siquiera tiene labios para empezar. Quizás si duro lo suficiente en esta vida, puede que lo averigüe.

-Y cómo han muerto, pues? – tengo cara de estar muerto? Vale, sé que estoy pagando mi funeral en cuotas, pero aún estoy vivo mierda!

-No estamos muertos Caronte. Tan solo vinimos aquí porque debemos hablar con Lord Hades. Así que si eres tan amable…podrías llevarnos hasta él? – bien…para que nadie diga después que no soy educado, porque podría haberme aparecido directamente en frente de su jefe y obviarme todo este trayecto, pero hubiese sido demasiado sospechoso.

-A los tres? – noooo, solo a mí y al sujeto con sombrero de los años veinte que está sentado en aquel rincón de atrás.

-Si Caronte, a los tres. Tenemos urgencia de ver a tu jefe, así que ayúdanos a llegar allí por favor- acepta maldito seas, o juro que arranco una de tus esqueléticas piernas y se la doy de juguete a Cerbero.

-Tienen con qué pagarme por ello? – claro maldito inútil derrochador de dinero en unos sucios trajes italianos que ni siquiera son de primera calidad.

-Por supuesto Caronte, aceptas tarjetas de crédito? – le pregunto lo más sonriente posible, divisando las miradas curiosas que me daban tanto Clar como Grover por mi pregunta.

-Qué tienes para ofrecerme? – vaya, parece que la curiosidad salió a flotes huesitos.

-Te daré esta linda tarjeta de color verde si nos llevas a tu jefe. Si lo haces, puedes quedártela y comprarte todos los trajes que quieras sin tener que pedir un aumento más en tu estadía aquí. Así que, qué dices? Tenemos un trato? – sé que aceptarás Caronte, ya que a fin de cuentas, tan solo eres un ambicioso que quiere tener mucho dinero. Acepta Caronte, total, yo me quedaré con la tarjeta plateada.

Parece que mi amada vio lo que estaba tramando, pues su sonrisa cómplice se había formado en su hermosa cara. Grover por otro lado, estaba un tanto confuso por lo sucedido, ya que, a decir verdad, él preferiría estar de excursión en una fábrica de latas de aluminio a estar metido aquí, en las puertas del infierno.

Mientras tanto Caronte…bueno, el pobre diablo estaba por sufrir un infarto de miocardio, si es que eso es incluso posible en su estado. Creo que nunca nadie le había ofrecido un trato similar. Creo que si algún día, Hades se llega a enterar de esto, no estoy muy seguro de cómo actuaría. Le saqué un gran peso de encima con esto.

-De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meterlos con calzador, vale? Síganme- Se puso en pie.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras. Me daba un poco de pena que porque el señor huesos no estuviese de humor no podían ir a donde les correspondía.

Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Era un tanto gracioso si se lo veía desde cierto punto de vista. Un montón de seres espirituales intentando sujetarse a las ropas del barquero para que los lleve, solo para ser rechazado a puntapiés. Creo que Clar comparte mí mismo sentido de humor ya que está tratando de ocultar ineficazmente su sonrisa.

Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde.

Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción. Mala suerte, quizás para la próxima, luego de que Puro Hueso haya utilizado la tarjeta que le di, los deje pasar a la otra vida.

Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.

-Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? – preguntó Grover un tanto curioso.

-Nada – repuso el barquero. Simple y conciso. Nada iba a pasar con los que esperaban allá arriba.

-Durante cuánto tiempo? – Clar siempre eres tan inocente a pesar de tu fachada. Nunca cambies, es lo que te hace mucho más linda.

-Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso-

-O hasta que uses la tarjeta que te di y en un acto de buen corazón los dejes ir a donde corresponden. Claro, si es que en tu estado tienes corazón alguno- le digo burlonamente para sorpresa del Caronte.

-Ja! Eres extraño niño – no tienes ni idea, ni siquiera un leve resquicio de lo realmente soy.

* * *

Después de haberme tomado una breve siesta en la barcaza intento moverme, solo para descubrir que estaba en los brazos de mi esposa, la cual estaba acariciando suavemente mi pelo. Un leve sentimiento de nostalgia me inundo repentinamente. Una sensación que añoraba desde hace años. Me hundo un poco más en la comodidad de los brazos, ya que sé que dentro de poco llegaremos frente al perro de tres cabezas.

-Te sientes bien Percy? Te dormiste de repente a mi lado - oigo la suave voz de Clarisse en mi oreja derecha.

-Sí, tan solo estaba un poco cansado de toda esta mierda. Quiero que se termine ya para volver al campamento y descansar contigo en la playa- lo siento querida, pero no puedo decirte en verdad que parte de la fatiga se debe a mi enfermedad. Poco a poco me iré sintiendo más cansado, solo mi voluntad podrá hacerle frente.

-No te preocupes, sé que toda esta misión te está estresando demasiado. Pero pronto acabará y nos encontraremos en la arena junto al lago- continuaba haciendo caricias en mi cabeza, relajándome por completo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a dormirme.

-Por la falta de movimiento continuo, creo que estamos por llegar a destino. Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para desembarcar- les digo, levantándome lentamente de mi lugar de reposo y ofreciéndole una mano a Clar para ayudarla a levantarse. Grover imitaba nuestros movimientos desde donde estaba sentado mientras mascaba una lata.

La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.

-El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento. Mala suerte, diosecillos- para nosotros o para Cerbero?

La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.

-Te desearía suerte, chaval, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna- tienes razón, no hay suerte alguna en ningún lado, solo los hechos.

Miró con avidez la tarjeta Lotus y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado. El pobre diablo parece que nunca actualizó su lista de música. Si Thals estuviese aquí, estaría tratando de ahogarlo en el río Styx. Y lo más seguro, es que yo la ayudaría en su misión.

Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino hasta llegar al cruce de seguridad que imitaba al aeropuerto y la autopista de New Jersey.

Las tres entradas distintas se alojaban bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.» Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que utilicé la puerta principal para venir al reino de mi tío.

Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte. Agradezco que pude hacer entrar en razón a mis compañeros de viaje que el vestir una camiseta naranja flúor no es muy buena idea, y menos cuando tiene una clara inscripción en el frente haciendo alusión al campamento mestizo. Diablos! Esa mierda nos convertía en blancos móviles para los monstruos.

Oí a Cerbero gruñir, lo que produjo que Grover empezase a masticar rápidamente su lata hasta el punto de casi comerse unos dedos, y a Clar para sostenerme la mano fuertemente. No la culpa, ya que es su primera vez en el inframundo, y digamos que simplemente este lugar no parece la Isla Esmeralda.

Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas. En serio tío, deberías cambiar el método para mandar gente a sus respectivos lugares.

-Qué te parece? – me preguntó Clar, viendo detenidamente las tres filas.

-La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos. Y con lo que he leído en los libros del campamento, no deberíamos ir por allí. La reputación que tiene Minos…bueno, no es muy agradable que digamos- vejete estúpido, tan solo tiene que estar sentado allí y ver lo bueno y lo malo de cada persona, no te están pidiendo que encuentres una maldita cura para el cáncer.

Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, y también hizo que mis pulmones se resientan. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo delante nuestro estaba mi queridísimo Cerbero. Quizás en unos años pueda traer a la Sra. O'Leary para que pueda jugar y no esté tan solo.

-Vaya, es grande el muchacho. Si fuese rojo sería Clifford- digo lúdicamente, ganándome unas caras de asombro de mis camaradas.

-En serio? Comparas a Cerbero con un dibujo animado de un perro rojo anormalmente gigantesco? – me preguntó Grover, lo que me hizo reír.

-En algo se debieron de haber inspirado no? – bueno…no es mentira esa parte, seguro fue un hijo de Apolo quien lo inventó.

Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear. El muy sarnoso estaba tratando de imponerse ante nosotros. Que agradezca que no tengo un diario enrollado a mano para golpearlo en el hocico.

-Lo entiendes? - le pregunté como la primera vez a Grover.

-Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo- pobre chico sátiro, escuchar las amenazas del chucho pulgoso.

-Qué dice? – cuestionó mi niña de la guerra.

-No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente- eso es cuestionable…puede ser: GRRR, sal de acá pedazo de carne o te desmembraré lentamente? Es una posibilidad.

Solté la mano de Clar y me acerqué con paso lento a Cerbero, sin despegar nunca la mirada de sus ojos, incitándole a que intente hacerme algo. Podía oír los gruñidos guturales que producía, pero de haber visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida, ver al chucho haciendo eso me hacía gracia.

Con el fin de terminar esto rápidamente, decidí darle mi "mirada", heredada por mi padre, entrenada por Lupa, y perfeccionada por mis esposas.

Apenas Cerbero la vio, escondió su cola y empezó a gimotear, sorprendiendo a Grover y a Clarisse.

-Bien…ahora, sentado, la patita, buen muchacho! – le di una secuencia de órdenes las cuales siguió al pie de la letra.

-Qu-qu-qué acaba de pasar? Tú acabas de domesticar al perro más malvado del inframundo? – vaya, lo siento si te deje atónita amor, pero vete acostumbrando a esto.

-Ehhh…quizás? Quieren venir a hacerle unas caricias? Es bueno y no nos hará daño, no es así Cerbero? – a lo que la bolsa de pelo respondió con un alegre ladrido unísono.

-Estás seguro de que no nos morderá? – preguntó un dudoso Grover, lo que produjo que Cerbero lo mirase con ojos de cachorro apaleado, comprándose el corazón de Clar y finalmente ganándose la confianza de G-man. Chucho manipulador como su dueño.

-Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te lo prometo. Ahora debemos continuar para ver a tu dueño- le digo a Cerbero mientras me levanto luego de una sesión de apapachos con la bola de pelos.

Grover, Clar y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas. Estúpido sistema que detecta elementos divinos. Bueno, al menos confundirá mi magia con la de Ares.

«¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»

Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo. Quería finalizar lo más pronto posible esta tarea.

Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias. Quizás debería esperar a encontrarnos con Alecto y pedirle que nos lleve con Hades, pero, a decir verdad, quiero que Clar y Grover aprendan algo de toda esta travesía. Si los continúo llevándolos de la mano como niños de parvulario nunca aprenderán.

-Bueno, parece que estamos a minutos de encontrarnos con Lord Hades. Tomémonos unos minutos y continuemos con este trabajo antes de que me canse y decida mandar todo al demonio- les comento, a lo que asintieron y decidimos comer unos cuadros de Ambrosia con Clar, mientras que Grover se devoraba un pedazo de aluminio que traía en su mochila.

Un poco más y esto habrá terminado, solo ver a Hades y enfrentarnos al idiota cabeza de jabalí que está parcialmente poseído por su abuelo.

Un poco más y veré a algunas de mis queridas esposas.

Un poco más y acortaré el tiempo de vida que tengo.

Un poco más…

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua._**

 ** _A cualquiera que esté interesado en la idea que puse en el capítulo anterior, tiene mi total permiso para hacerlo, tan solo pido que me avisen por mensaje cuando lo publiquen así lo leo y comento._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número nueve de esta historia!_**

 ** _Antes que nada quiero decirles que lo siento si los hice esperar con la publicación de un nuevo capítulo. Estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones antes de volver a la universidad._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!_**

 ** _Y también quiero felicitar a Fanpercyjackson que está publicando una versión de mi historia en donde la están leyendo en el Olimpo._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Perro con suerte._**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Sympathy for the Devil

Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans. Bueno, no…imagínate mejor una de esas fotos de los campos de concentración de Auschwitz, el cual está completamente repleto de gente. Sin luces ni sonidos, tan solo a oscuras, como si una sombra perpetua estuviese en reposo sobre ellos. Esperando pacientemente que algo ocurra.

Lo único que desentonaban en los Campos de Asfódelos eran, algunos álamos negros, alguna que otra roca desperdigada por ahí, nosotros, y en un rincón alejado de este lugar mi pequeña belleza de piel color cacao.

Realmente tuve que contenerme las ganas de separarme momentáneamente de nuestra misión e ir a abrazar a Hazel, quien estaba mirando desconsoladamente a todos lados, buscando a su madre, o algún rastro de vida en este obscuro lugar.

En lo que podría catalogar como un acto bastante estúpido en la escala oficial que había creado Arty y Thals, decidí mandarle un regalo a mi amor sureño. Una rosa hecha de hielo que nunca se derretirá a menos que yo lo desee, con una mariposa asentada sobre ella.

Era algo que le había dado como regalo de aniversario en la línea anterior, y hasta el día de hoy recuerdo su cara de felicidad al desenvolver la caja de cristal en donde lo había puesto.

 _-Hazel, amor, cierra los ojos por favor- le digo mientras me acerco lentamente a ella ocultando algo detrás de mi espalda._

 _-Qué? Por qué? Acaso traes algo detrás de ti? – curiosa, siempre fuiste así querida, nunca cambies._

 _-Quizás sí, quizás no. Solo lo sabrás si cierras tus ojos para mí-_ _la veo hacer un puchero en señal de fastidio por mi pedido, lo que me hace reír un poco, pero una vez que hizo lo que le pedí, tomé sus manos y deposité mi regalo para ella._

 _-Esto es para mí? –_

 _-Si mi amor, feliz aniversario. Espero que te guste- le digo, mientras la veo sacar el papel de regalo y apreciar la mini escultura de hielo que le había hecho._

 _-Es hermoso Percy, muchas gracias! – de nada querida._

Mientras continuamos nuestro camino, con un movimiento suave hago aparecer una flor y una mariposa volando a su alrededor de hielo delante de Hazel.

Trato de no mirar su reacción, porque sé que, si lo hago, me devolveré y la abrazaré para nunca dejarla ir de mi lado.

En silencio tomo la capucha de mi campera y oculto mi cabeza, no quiero que Clar y Grover vean la mirada que reflejan en este momento mis ojos.

* * *

Tras unos kilómetros caminando, lo cual ya estaba empezando a fastidiar a Clar y se había puesto a afilar su lanza para pinchar al primero que intente cabrearla, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban las tres Furias estaban esperándonos para darnos una cálida bienvenida.

-Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta- comentó Grover, esperanzado y temeroso como la primera vez.

-No va a pasarnos nada. Recuerda que tuvimos un trato en donde inclusive juré por el Río Styx- en serio Grover, debes dejar de estar siempre tan tensionado, o te saldrá una úlcera que ni Apolo podrá curar.

-Venga, Grover. Percy ya nos dijo que no pasará nada. Tenle un poco de fe- Clarisse lo agarró del brazo.

Pasamos cerca de la fosa en donde la primera vez Kronos intentó arrastrar a Grover por estar usando las zapatillas malditas de Castellan.

En esta ocasión, el haberlas congelado fue suficiente para anular la magia que había en ellas. Era una pena deshacerme de unas hermosas zapatillas voladoras en esta línea temporal.

Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Una vista que solo cuando trataba de ser educado veía a la hora de visitar a Nico. Por lo general, me aparecía directamente en el salón principal.

Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Desde la antigüedad hasta los tiempos modernos, agregando pequeños detalles ante cada catástrofe que ocurre con el paso de las horas. Un bello y mortal recordatorio de la estupidez de la humanidad. Un vano intento de dilucidar quien es el bueno y quien es el malo de la historia.

Entramos fugazmente en el jardín de Perséfone. El cual debido a la mala disposición de la tierra en la que se halla, la flora es bastante irregular en el sentido de lo que normalmente deberían de ser. Quizás pueda decirle a tío Hades que si le pide un poco de ayuda a mi padre para que distribuya un poco de agua purificada y a tía Deméter que cure unas parcelas de tierra, le podría dar un hermoso regalo de aniversario a Perséfone para que haga crecer todas las plantas que ella quiera. Al fin y al cabo, ambos merecen un poco de felicidad mutua, las perpetuas discusiones que tienen con Deméter los estresa en demasía.

Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Un lugar bastante triste para mí, un lugar sin poder ver la luna y las estrellas. Un lugar en donde la compañía de los astros hace que no me ahogue en mis penas.

Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M-16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo. Siempre fue un tanto asombroso ver cómo eran las fuerzas militares con el paso del tiempo. Tena hubiese estado encantada de ver esto, es como un mini museo.

Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pude notar que el nerviosismo de Grover empeoraba a cada momento, mientras que Clar miraba atentamente a todos lados tratando de memorizar cada detalle de las vestimentas que usaban los esqueletos.

-Sabes, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta- comentó en un intento de romper el hielo Grover.

La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. A pesar del uso de magia que le había aplicado, el maldito rayo era pesado en mi estado físico actual. Juro que le patearé las pelotas a Ares por dejarse manipular y le tomaré una fotografía para enviársela a Dite.

Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.

-Hay que admitir que cuando alguien quiere lucirse, lo hace con estilo- les digo a mis compañeros.

-Crees que es seguro entrar ahí Percy? Siempre nos han dicho que Hades no es alguien en quien se deba confiar- ok Clar, puede que tío Hades sea un ser manipulador e inescrupuloso, pero tiene palabra y la cumple.

-Si Clar, no hay que preocuparse, recuerda que él también es una víctima acá- en todos los sentidos posibles. Aguantar a Deméter, pasar medio año sin su esposa, ser estafado por sus hermanos, ser comido por su padre, que algunos de sus hijos sean un tanto díscolos, que sus amores mortales sean asesinadas por cierta reina del drama…

La sala era igual a como recordaba, salvo que en esta ocasión faltaba el trono de Nico, quien prácticamente vivía aquí. Era el tercer dios que conocía de nuevo en esta línea temporal, pero el primero que me caía bien.

Sentado en su trono estaba ahí mi tío. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Aún recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando me persiguió por todo el campo de Asfódelos a la hora de enterarse que Hazel gustaba de mí y empezamos a salir juntos.

Decir que Nico opinaba igual que él sería el eufemismo del milenio. Los malditos psicópatas me pincharon suficientes veces con sus espadas de acero Stigia que pensé que me moriría ahí mismo. Fue un milagro que Perséfone y Will aparecieron para detenerlos o me hubiesen convertido en un colador.

-Gusto en conocerlo Lord Hades, espero que no sea de mucha molestia nuestra momentánea presencia en el inframundo- bien, al menos esta vez comencé con el pie derecho. No quiero que por el solo hecho de ser un niño que no debía haber nacido me empiece a odiar.

-Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato- repitió lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero esta vez su significado era distinto.

Pude ver que Grover y Clar presentaban los mismos aspectos que yo tuve la primera vez que conocí a Hades, es decir, un entumecimiento en las articulaciones, generando la tentación de tumbarse en el suelo y dormir eternamente.

-Por lo que he leído sobre las características de mi padre, creo que soy un poco de ambas. Aunque agradezco que tengo la sabiduría de mi madre. Si no estaría hasta el cuello de problemas- digo tranquilamente, solo para recibir una pequeñísima mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

La única vez que lo vi reírse a todo pulmón, fue cuando Zeus estaba persiguiendo por todo el Olimpo a Zoe y Ethan por haberle robado su precioso rayo. Creo que a Deméter casi le dio un infarto ese día.

-Creo que realmente eso es una bendición. No quiero ni pensar si hubieses sido como ese idiota de Orión- no gruñas Perseo, no gruñas. Sabemos que quieres destripar al tarado por lastimar a Arty.

-Ni que lo diga tío. Ahora antes de retirarnos a la superficie, sabe que traigo el rayo en la mochila verdad? – okey, creo que soltarlo de repente no fue la mejor idea. Grover se ha puesto azul y a Clar se le están por salir los ojos de la órbita.

-QUÉ! – un grito unísono me dejó sordo por unos segundos mientras Clarisse me agarró por mi campera y empezó a zamarrearme de un lado a otro.

-Es-es-espera Clar, no pu-pu-puedo hablar a-a-así – digo entre los vaivenes, puedo ver como mi tío tiene una mirada de diversión en sus ojos. Bastardo sádico.

-Explícate en este mismo instante Perseo Jackson! – bien…creo que la cabree lo suficiente como para obligarme a hacer gárgaras con el río Leteo.

-Abre la mochila que traigo en la mano y mira lo que hay dentro- espero que dirija la furia a su padre ahora.

La veo abrir rápidamente la mochila, solo para retirarse abruptamente por la sorpresa, pues ahí dentro se hallaba el símbolo de Zeus. Impoluto, sin una mancha de suciedad.

-Co-cómo…? – preguntó esta vez Grover.

-Quién nos dio esa mochila? – les digo tranquilamente, mientras le doy una mano a Clar para que se le pase la alta emoción que recibió.

-Mi-mi padre. Él nos la dio a cambio de buscar su escudo- lo siento Clar, pero tu padre es un idiota cuando se lo propone. No es nada nuevo por el cual tengas que empezar a sorprenderte.

-Exacto. Ya era bastante raro que se nos apareciese y nos mandase a una búsqueda. Sin contar con el simple hecho de que tenía información sobre el paradero de mi madre y su estúpida idea de sembrar discordia entre mi padre y tíos. Supe que el dichoso rayo estaba en la mochila desde que pasamos a Cerbero y el aviso de que había magia entre nosotros estalló- finalizando mi teoría la cual tuve que practicar en el camino para que sea creíble, escuche unos aplausos provenientes de tío Hades.

-Excelente deducción sobrino, digna de Atenea mismo. Aunque tengo una curiosidad…por qué no sospechaste de mí? –

-Debido a la cantidad de almas que se hallan en todo el inframundo. Si tú hubieses tenido el rayo, generarías una guerra. La guerra atrae inevitablemente a la muerte, acumulando de manera desmedida el número de personas que se encuentran en tu territorio. Y a nadie le gusta el papeleo que eso trae. Por lo tanto, tú serias la última persona en todo el Olimpo que desearía que se desate una guerra. Suficiente tienes con aguantar a tu suegra, o no? – le digo lúdicamente la última parte, para recibir como respuesta una cara de disgusto.

-Ni me la nombres sobrino. Suficiente con que esté en estos momentos con mi mujer y tu madre. Seis meses de no escucharla, pero también son seis meses sin mi esposa…Geez, a veces desearía que ella me sonriese de la misma manera que cuando su madre viene a visitarla- hemos tenido esta charla muchas veces en mi línea temporal, y también con Nico, ambos tienes problemas de confianza. Sin contar que la actuación de niño emo no ayuda mucho. Quizás la idea que tuve hace unos momentos atrás le ayude con su problema.

-Nunca ha pensado en pedirle a mi padre y a tía Deméter ayuda para un regalo? – espero que esto le ayude de verdad.

-A qué te refieres? Acaso te has vuelto loco? Pedirle algo a la amante de cereales y al cabeza de algas de tu padre? – bueno…era una reacción que me esperaba en realidad.

-Lo digo porque antes de llegar aquí vimos el jardín que tiene tu esposa. Y puedo decir fácilmente que no es un jardín bastante ortodoxo, basta con ver a las flores venenosas o con aspecto de joyas. Podrías pedirle a Deméter que purifique una parcela de tierra y a mi padre que desvíe algún río subterráneo, de esa manera tendrás una zona inmaculada y se la podrás regalar en una fecha aniversario a Lady Perséfone para que plante lo que ella quiera-

-Qué? Por qué rayos haría algo como eso? – puedes negar todo lo que quieras tío, pero ambos sabemos que la idea es de tu agrado.

-Por qué? Porque de esa manera harás feliz a tu esposa con un hermoso regalo. Pero ese no es el único beneficio, estarás en buena relación con tu suegra, y recuperarás algunos lazos fraternales con mi padre- bien, por la mirada soñadora que tiene en su cara veo que definitivamente le gustó la idea. Ahora lentamente sacaré mi cámara y discretamente tomaré una fotografía. No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto chillará Dite de felicidad cuando vea su cara y le cuente el porqué de ello.

-Me agradas muchacho. Ahora solo me quedaría el problema con Caronte…- oh por el amor de Caos! Deja de ser tan emo! Ese es el trabajo de tu hijo!

-Bueno…con respecto a eso mi Lord…puede que Percy le haya ayudado con eso también…- eh? Clar no sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Quieres provocarle un infarto?

-Qué quieres decir con eso señorita LaRue? – no se lo digas querida, son muchas emociones para el anciano.

-Verá…estuvimos por un momento en el Casino Lotus, en donde nos dieron unas tarjetas de crédito. Y bueno, digamos que Percy le pago con una de ellas para llegar acá. Así que creo que no lo verá reclamándole por un largo, largo tiempo-

Está bien. En ocasiones así desearía que Apolo y Hermes estuviesen aquí para ver la cara de tío Hades. Que rayos, invitaría a todo el consejo olímpico para ver la cara de asombro que ha puesto ahora.

-Bien, creo que hemos tenido tiempo suficiente aquí. Debemos empezar a irnos de nuevo a la superficie ya que tengo la leve sensación de que nuestro querido benefactor, el que nos dio el rayo, estará arriba esperando para ver si estamos muertos o no. Y lo más seguro es que él tenga también el yelmo de la oscuridad- creo que ya ha sido mucho por el día de hoy, quiero patearle el trasero a Ares, regresar el rayito y el casquito, ver a mis amores y dormir un buen rato en los brazos de Clar y Tia.

-Si, yo también creo que es hora de que nos larguemos de este lugar. No me siento muy bien- ya deja de quejarte Grover! Claro, si hubiese estado Juniper o alguna diosa relacionada con la naturaleza en este salón, de la única forma de sacarte hubiese sido desmayado o muerto.

-Quejoso! – bien ahí Clar! Tu siempre me apoyas.

-Ejem…creo que tienes razón sobrino. Va siendo hora que vuelvas a la superficie. Trata de recuperar mi yelmo, pues Alecto y sus hermanas estarán esperándote para que se los entregues y cumplas tu parte del trato. Si lo logras, tu madre regresará sana y salva-

-No tiene por qué preocuparse tío. Fue un placer conocerlo. Y si le interesa saber algo, ya me cae mejor que Mr. Hago puntería a todo lo que se mueve con mi rayo- ahí está otra vez ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos! Creo que con esto me he ganado mi entrada a la Isla de los Bienaventurados.

Tomando la mano de Clar y el brazo de Grover, hago un suave movimiento con la cabeza a forma de despedida y me concentro en volver a aparecerme en las playas de Santa Mónica mediante la transformación de niebla, como lo hacía mi padre.

Antes de que mis compañeros se diesen cuenta, Grover se encontró desplomado en la arena y Clar en mis brazos, tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

-Oye! Porque estoy tirado en la arena mientras Clarisse terminó de pie y limpia? – sátiro quejoso. Espero que Juniper te tengo bajo una estricta dieta, estás pesado.

-Porque ella es frágil, hermosa, mortal, sarcástica, amorosa, mi novia, la persona que me gusta. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no es un sátiro quejoso con las patas peludas- le digo con cara de palo mientras escucho a Clar tratando de articular palabra alguna ante mi confesión inesperada.

-Eso es discriminación lo sabes? –

-Ya, levántate y deja de lloriquear, que ya estás grandecito para eso-

-Le contaré a tu madre! –

-No te atreverías-

-Pruébame! –

-Le diré a Juniper que estuviste coqueteando con algunas náyades-

-Eso es mentira! –

-Pero ella no lo sabe. Y me da la impresión de que ella es una mujer bastante celosa, o no? – je je je, quisiste hacerte el malo conmigo G-man, muy mala decisión.

-No te atreverías Percy! –

-Como tú mismo lo dijiste Grover. Pruébame- jaque mate mi cabra amigo.

-Eres el diablo…- Nop, ese es Hades. Pero gracias por el halago.

Pude apreciar luego de mi breve discusión un bello paisaje, digno de una pintura de Rach. Los Angeles estaba en llamas, el atardecer, rojo sangre, contrastando con el azul del océano y el dorado de la arena.

Si por mi fuese me echaría de espaldas en la playa y disfrutaría de este pasajero momento de paz.

* * *

-Vaya, parece que la estrella con ansias de sangre hace acto de presencia. Debería de estar honrado con tu presencia primito? – digo mientras me giro lentamente para verle la cara al idiota poseído.

Ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.

Por alguna razón me estaban dando ganas de patearle las pelotas lo más duro posible por ser un maldito estúpido con Dite.

Puede ser un "buen" padre, y también un "buen" abuelo. Digo "buen" porque creo que no es de lo más seguro regalarle a un niño en su primer cumpleaños una navaja. Sé que tuvo buenas intenciones, pero hay que admitir que Ares no es el cuchillo más afilado en el cajón. En cualquiera de los otros aspectos psicosociales, realmente apesta. Por lo general causa un leve sentimiento de querer romperle la cara, y no necesariamente por su aura. Una vez tuve que frenar a Tia de querer prenderle fuego durante una semana entera por comerse las galletas que eran para Reah.

-Eh, chaval. Deberías estar muerto- bueno, eso es bastante discutible. Sé que estoy muriéndome, pero tampoco es para que me estés apurando de esa manera. Es grosero.

-Lo sé. Me lo dicen mucho. Pero ahora, si eres tan amable, me podrías devolver el yelmo por favor? Sé que tú no lo has robado personalmente, pero sé que estás trabajando con alguien más- digo tranquilamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ares sonrió. Creo que quiere que le rompa algunos dientes.

-Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada. Tú no eres el único héroe en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos. Pero como has sabido que hay otra persona involucrada? –

-Un tiro en la oscuridad. Pude haber dicho una tontería, pero tu acabas de confesarlo implícitamente- siempre un idiota querido primo.

La idea pareció divertirle.

-No importa. Mira, chaval, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto…- se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en el yelmo de tío Hades.

-El yelmo de oscuridad- dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación. Ya estoy viejo para estas obviedades juveniles.

-Exacto. A ver, por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros- y ahí terminó cavando su tumba el muy idiota.

La verdad sería una lástima que justo en este preciso momento yo tengo mi iPod en mi bolsillo y esté grabando distraídamente esta conversación/confesión.

Una verdadera lástima.

-Pero si son tu familia! – no te gastes Clar, tu padre siempre fue un estúpido. Creo que a tía Hera se le cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé. O algo así me comentó una vez Hefestos.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

-Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre-

-Pero implicaría que tus hijos tengan que pelear en algún punto de tu patética guerra. Lo cual haría que se maten por ideales insulsos. Y yo quiero creer que tu no desearías que alguno de tus hijos muera por una estupidez, verdad? – sí, ahí está ese pequeño destello en sus ojos. Está queriendo reaccionar contra la posesión. Sé que puede hacerlo solo al cabo de unos minutos. Pero si lo golpeo en la cabeza será algo provechoso para los dos.

Bueno, será provechoso para mí.

Está bien, tan solo quiero golpearlo por ser un ingrato con Dite.

-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada mocoso! Una guerra trae grandeza y poder para mi dominio! Es por eso que envié el rayo al inframundo! –

-Mientes. Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya. Fue del sujeto quien tomo el símbolo, no? - fue la perra de Castellan. Juro que lo desmembraré lentamente y le echaré vinagre en las lastimaduras. Para que sufra.

-Soy el dios de la guerra! Nadie me da órdenes! No tengo sueños! – idiota…me diste lo necesario para seguir molestándole.

-Quién ha hablado de sueños? Acaso tienes algo que confesar? Algún secreto que no quieres que la gente sepa? Sabes, tienes cola de paja Ares. Desde el momento en el que apareciste ante nosotros estas en jaque-

Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro, chaval. Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro- puedes intentarlo todas las veces que quieras. Pero no significa que puedas lograrlo.

Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme.

Como no tenía muchas ganas de repetir de nuevo esta parte, decidí crear un témpano de hielo justo por encima de su cabeza. Dejando que la gloriosa gravedad hace su parte, enterrando el trozo de hielo limpiamente entre sus orejas, saliendo por la boca. Matándolo al instante.

-Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares- en serio, apúrate. Quiero terminar lo más rápido posible esta mierda.

Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.

-Cómo lo prefieres? Combate clásico o moderno? – okey…acaso cree que tengo un revolver o algo por el estilo?

Le mostré mi espada. Y antes de que pudiese hablar, decidí hacer mi movida final.

-Me permites cambiarme de calzado? Te pregunto porque realmente es muy incómodo tratar de moverse con arena dentro de las zapatillas-

-Bah! No puedo negarle una última voluntad a un moribundo – vaya, que honor. Con eso te consagraste de tarado.

Me giré hacia donde se encontraban Clar y Grover, los cuales me estaban viendo con temor por lo que me pudiese suceder.

-Percy, no lo hagas…Es mi padre, es un dios- trataba de advertirme mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. No quiero que llore por algo como esto, así que rocé suavemente mi mano por su cara.

-Confías en mí? Porque sé que hasta ahora he sido una caja de sorpresas para ti-

Ella tragó saliva y dijo:

-Eres extraño. Me llamas hermosa. Me tratas delicadamente. Me mimas. Tienes un aire de madurez. Tus ojos muestran dolor, y no me gusta eso. Quiero hacerlos brillar cada vez que puedo. Así que, sí, confío en ti. Y más te vale que le patees el trasero a mi padre y vuelvas con vida a mi lado-

No tengo palabras para realmente describir mis emociones por todo lo que ella me acaba de decir. Por parte quiero hacerle entrar en su cabeza que ella es una de las personas más bellas para mí. Por otra parte, quiero besarla hasta que me exija que la suelte para poder respirar.

Hice lo más adulto que pude recordar de mi línea temporal anterior y me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír. En serio me odio por ser tan tímido en ocasiones como estas.

-Gracias-

-Y toma este amuleto de la suerte. Los sátiros estamos contigo- terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y le dije:

-Grover, esta es la lata que estabas comiendo hasta hace unos instantes. Incluso tiene pedazos de la etiqueta pegada! –

-Tú quédatela o te hago escuchar toda una sinfonía de mi flauta! –

-Okey, okey…no te sulfures. Era un chiste- no, no lo era. Pero si tengo que elegir entre la lata y la flauta…bueno, no es muy difícil.

-Te conviene-

-Lo que tú digas niño burro- le digo burlonamente.

-Juro que un día te despertarás bajo una montaña de mis preciosas latas- lo oí murmurar.

Le di una palmada en el hombro y me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.

-Percy? Esas no son acaso las zapatillas que te dio Luke? – me preguntó una confusa Clar.

-Sip! Y ahora verás un truco bastante asombroso que descubrí de los libros de la biblioteca de la cabina de Atenea- le digo antes de depositar un casto beso y regresar la mirada al tarado poseído.

-Ya has terminado de despedirte? Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. Tú que tienes? – una enfermedad que carcome lentamente mis pulmones haciendo que escupa sangre. Pero dejando eso de lado, soy un dios encubierto.

Disimuladamente trato de manipular la niebla para ahuyentar a los patrulleros que dentro de unos minutos llegarían a tratar de detenernos.

Suficiente tengo con tratar con Lord "nadie es más fuerte que yo" Ares, como para aguantar a unos policías que por hacer su trabajo serán baleados por el idiota.

-Maya- digo suavemente, haciendo que unas alas salgan de mi nueva adquisición.

Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí. Estaba recreando una de las mejores habilidades de Hermes.

Esta vez la pelea acabaría rápidamente.

Volvió a atacar y una vez más esquivé su golpe. Haciendo que solo ataqué a una imagen residual que hice por el aumento de velocidad.

-Cómo!? – gritó iracundamente.

-Es curioso que me preguntes Ares. Dime, acaso crees que las zapatillas de Hermes solo le permiten volar? Cómo piensas que podía cumplir todos sus pedidos tan velozmente? –

Lo vi gruñir por exasperación. Pensó que sería pan comido, pero a veces las peleas no se ganan por quien es más fuerte. SI no por quien sabe leer mejor a su oponente. Y yo tengo años de ventaja contra cada uno de los que tengo que hacer frente para que paguen por sus crímenes.

Hace mucho tiempo quedó atrás el niño que iba imprudentemente a pelear contra todo monstruo que se le aparecía.

Puede que mi cuerpo sea el de un adolescente, pero mi mente es el de una persona adulta. Estoy cansado, agotado, e incluso he admitido cual es mi destino. Pero eso no me detendrá hasta que logre mi cometido.

Me metí en su campo de acción para provocarlo. Cuando quiso arrancarme la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Quédate quieto maldito engendro del mar! Déjame que te corte! –

-Sabes, en ocasiones como esta hay una frase que se me viene a la cabeza. "No puedes golpear con tus manos lo que no puedes ver con tus ojos". Bastante acertada no crees…primito-

Antes de que pudiese volver a abrir la cloaca que tiene por boca, me aparecí justo delante de él.

Ares parecía aturdido.

Aproveché ese breve momento y golpeé su sien con la empuñadura de Anaklusmos. Despabilándolo finalmente de su estado poseído.

Poco ortodoxo, lo sé. Pero me gusta llamarlo re calibración cognitiva. A Apolo le agradaría ese término médico.

Viendo que estaba mareado tapé a Riptide, y procedí a golpearlo en ciertos puntos específicos para que no moleste por un buen rato.

Primero, golpe directo a su mejilla izquierda.

Segundo, golpearlo con las palmas de mis manos en sus oídos.

Tercero, gancho directo a la boca del estómago. Cortando su respiración.

Cuarto, reyerta a su mejilla derecha. Terminando así de fracturar la mandíbula por completo.

Quinto, romper cuatro costillas de su lado derecho. Perforando su pulmón.

Sexto, dislocar su rodilla de una patada lateral.

Séptimo, quebrar su clavícula del lado izquierdo de un puñetazo.

Octavo y último, golpe a su garganta, moviendo de lugar su tráquea y rompiendo algunas de sus cuerdas vocales.

Esta vez no quiero su puta maldición en mi cuerpo. La última vez pude haber salvado a Zoe de no haber sido por su culpa. Maldito bebé llorón que no supo aceptar una derrota.

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. El muy bastardo se había desmayada a mitad de mi tratamiento y ahora pensaba celebrar su forma inmortal sin importarle que su hija esté acá.

-Todos! Cierren los ojos ya! – les grité, mientras que yo podía mantenerlos abiertos a pesar de estar en mi estado de semidiós me decidí en cerrarlos. Suficiente con el dolor en mi pecho y el sabor a hierro en mi boca que tengo en estos instantes.

Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Las furias bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.

Alecto, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, pobrecita, quería comerme y no puede ahora.

-Lo hemos visto todo. Y debo decir que estoy realmente asombrada por como asumiste la situación Perseo Jackson- por favor, no sigas, me harás sonrojar Alecto.

Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo.

-Devuélvele eso al señor Hades. Pero antes de irte…no quisieras que te de una nueva idea para los campos de castigo? – por favor Alecto, acepta. Te juro que es una de mis mejores ideas.

Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.

-Es buena tu idea? –

-Ven y te la diré al oído-

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, puse una mano en mi boca y procedí a decirle uno de las ideas más macabras y dementes que pude haber hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida.

La vi palidecer, y hasta incluso temblaba. Era una mezcla de miedo y fascinación. Como si estuviese gozándolo.

-Estas realmente enfermo de la cabeza Perseo Jackson. Pero me agradas, realmente me agradas-

…Oh oh, eso no me gusta como suena. Es como Dite en un principio, cuando solo se manejaba por la lujuria.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta Alecto me había tomado por mi cara y me estaba besando.

Una maldita furia me estaba besando!

Nunca en mi vida he engañado a mis esposas y no comenzaré ahora. Espero que, si Arty o Tia se enteran de esto algún día, la maten a ella y no a mí.

-Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…- definitivamente si me muero será como un héroe, aunque tenga que comerme todos los cereales del mundo que me ofrezca tía Deméter.

Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.

Grover y Clarisse me miraban anonadados. Bueno, Clar me miraba buscando una explicación urgente, pues había liberado a su lanza ya.

-Percy…- oh diablos, espero no morirme ahora.

-Si? – no flaquees Percy Jackson, no flaquees.

-Explícate ahora mismo que rayos acaba de pasar-

-Bueno…quizás le dije sobre un nuevo método de tortura para los campos de castigo. Y eso la emocionó mucho. Te juro que nunca pensé que esto pasaría amor. Te lo juro por el Río Styx- y justo en ese momento se escuchó un trueno. Gracias a todos los dioses que el juramento detuvo la furia de Clar.

-Qué diablos fue lo que le dijiste para que reaccione de esa manera? – preguntó Grover bastante curioso.

-Puede que le haya aconsejado con algo parecido a hacerles escuchar eternamente una pista de grabación en donde Deméter les diga una y otra vez que deben comer cereales y todo sobre sus beneficios…-

-…-

-…-

-Eres un monstruo Percy. Lo sabías? – lo siento Clar.

-Sip. Y orgulloso de ello- dije tomando una pose de conquistador, haciendo que mis compañeros de riesen de mis actitudes.

-Ya, ya. Creo que debemos encontrar un método para llegar al Olimpo y devolver el rayo maestro antes del plazo- comentó el chico cabra.

Tenía razón, ya se ha hecho de noche, pero aún nos quedan cuatro días. Y viendo que el egoísta de mi tío no me dejará ir esta vez en avión, tendré de ir en forma de niebla hasta allá. Tan solo espero que ellas se encuentren en el concejo. Quiero verlas, las extraño mucho.

Le pedí la mochila que le di a Clarisse antes de pelear con su padre y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-Tenemos que volver a Nueva York. Esta noche- declaré llanamente.

-Eso es imposible, a menos que vayamos volando- dijo Grover.

-Clar, Empire State. Ascensor. Piso seiscientos. Eso fue lo que me dijiste la primera vez cuando te pregunté sobre el Olimpo, no? –

-Si, por qué? –

-Tómense de mis manos. Nos vamos ahora mismo-

-Qué? Cómo? – preguntó confundido mi amigo.

-De la misma manera en que los traje a la playa desde el inframundo-

Sentí que Grover puso una mano en mi hombro y a Clar abrazando mi brazo. A lo que tuve que disimular un sonrojo ya que puso mi brazo entre su pecho.

-No me dejarás caer de trasero de nuevo no? – escucho mascullar a la cabra quejosa amante del aluminio.

-Trataré G-man, trataré-

-Ya cállense los dos! – gritó Clar.

-Si mamá…- fue la respuesta unísona que le di con Grover, haciendo que nos golpee en la nuca juguetonamente.

-Abusiva- murmuro suavemente entre dientes.

-Qué dijiste? – la veo sonreír macabramente a mi lado.

-Nada cariño! –

-Me parecía- Uff…por poco.

-Esta bien, hora de irnos! – dijo finalmente, desapareciendo en mi forma de niebla para reformarme en la entrada del Empire State para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número diez de esta historia!_**

 ** _Este es el último capítulo del primer arco de esta historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Odio tu suerte maldito desgraciado!_**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Hole in my soul

Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad. Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho.

En un momento soy el enemigo público número uno de los Estados Unidos, recorriendo distintos estados a lo largo del país. Y dentro de unos minutos trataré de convencer a mi padre o a Apolo de que hagan algo para que los mortales se olviden de todo esto con alguna excusa barata. Si pudieron hacerlo con el "alunizaje", pueden hacerlo con lo que el idiota de Ugliano provocó.

Lo único a lo que me resiento por ahora, es que no podré hacer que el bastardo que se hace llamar padrastro, no pueda endeudarse a la hora de entregar electrodomésticos como la vez anterior.

Decidí aparecerme en la entrada del Empire State. Si no hubiese estado prestando atención de manera minuciosa a cada uno de mis movimientos, me habría aparecido directamente en la sala del concejo, dándole un infarto a Clar y a Grover. Sin contar con el hecho de provocarle una aneurisma cerebral a tío Zeus.

Ahora tenía que tomar una gran decisión. Tenía que decirles a Clar y a Grover que debían irse al campamento.

No es porque sea un desagradecido, sino que la razón principal es que no creo poder manejar la situación. Verlas a todas juntas, mirándome, sin poder saber quién soy en realidad. Me va a doler. Mucho. Y sé que, a la salida de allí, empezaran a hacer muchas preguntas que no puedo responderles.

* * *

Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado.

-NO! – protestó Clarisse. No quería hacerle esto a ella, pero realmente necesito que ella vaya al campamento.

-Por favor Clar, vuelve con Grover-

-Por-por qué? Acaso crees que ya no somos suficientes para ti? – no querida. Nunca pensaría algo así de ti. Nunca.

-Nunca. Nunca digas algo como eso delante de mí. Por favor, nunca digas algo parecido- digo entre dientes, bajando la mirada.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la abrazo repentinamente. Trato de aferrarme a su calidez. Memorizando el aroma de su pelo. La suavidad de su piel. Los recuerdos de haberla perdido tratan de burlarse de mí dentro de mi cabeza.

La amo demasiado para pensar que ella no es suficiente para mí. A todas las amo demasiado. Tanto que estoy dando mi cadena de la vida por ellas en esta línea temporal.

-Necesito que vuelvas Clarisse. No sé qué tipo de reacción tendrá Zeus ante mi presencia, y no quiero que porque tu estés conmigo tengas que pagar por mí-

-Vuelve Percy. Te quiero a mi lado para festejar que cumplimos esta misión. Vuelve- me dice al oído, devolviéndome el abrazo. Algo dentro de mí quiere saltar de emoción por su acción. Quiero besarla y acurrucarme a su lado.

-Lo haré mi amazona. Te prometo que al devolver el rayo volveré lo más rápido que pueda al campamento. Por favor G-man, te encargo que la cuides en el viaje de regreso- le digo mientras beso castamente en los labios a Clar y le doy una palmada en el hombro a mi amigo.

Fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero debía afrontar solo aquella última parte de la misión

Treinta segundos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State.

Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y como no estaba de suficiente humor para perder tiempo le dije mientras ponía la misma mirada que le di a Cerbero:

-A menos que quieras que tu sangre empiece a hervir y que tu cuerpo explote a causa de ello, dame la tarjeta para ir al piso seiscientos-

El guardia me miró por un instante, no comprendió lo qué le decía. Después palideció.

-Acaso tu…? -

-Tienes diez segundos para darme la tarjeta. Uno. Dos. Siete. Nueve. Di…- en serio maldito vago de mierda. Dame la tarjeta!

-No! No! - brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta.

-Viste que fácil fue? Espero que la próxima vez no me hagas contar de nuevo- le digo con una sonrisa que prometía mucho, pero mucho dolor si me hacía lo mismo el año que viene.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé.

En ese trayecto no pude dejar de preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente lo correcto.

El miedo me entraba de nuevo.

Y si ellas me odiaban?

Y si ellas me culpaban por haberles fallado?

Y si me dicen que por mi culpa ellas habían muerto junto a nuestros hijos?

Antes de darme cuenta me hallaba en el suelo del ascensor, con mi espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes.

Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y digamos que el esfuerzo que había realizado por usar las zapatillas con la bendición de Hermes no ayudaba.

-Perseo? Perseo, qué te ocurre? – escucho una voz conocida preguntándome a mi lado.

-Caos? Caos! – grito de repente y la abrazo. Llorando en ella, mojando su vestido.

-Percy, qué pasa?! Por qué lloras? –

-Tengo miedo Caos. Temo a que me odien por haberles fallado la vez anterior- digo entre sollozos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo libre mis emociones reprimidas.

-Tonto…ellas no te conocen aún en esta línea temporal. Y no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió antes. Fue Chase y su ambición- la oigo decir mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Las extraño. Verlas ahí y mirándome sin poder conocerme. Eso me dejará mucho dolor en mi alma. Acaso Ananké no tiene suficiente con joderme la salud? – maldita sea la hora en que ella hizo mi hilo del destino.

-Entonces vuelve a crear esos lazos. Ya comenzaste con Hestia y con la hija de la guerra. Puedes volver a demostrarles que pueden amar-

-Para lastimarlas al final? Para ser yo quien las deje esta vez? Para que me odien por haberles dado falsas esperanzas de amor? – mascullo entre dientes. Esa fue una de las principales dudas que tuve desde que llegué aquí.

-Pero si no lo haces, entonces que ocurriría? Afrodita seguiría cegada por la lujuria cuando tu podrías enseñarle a amar. Artemisa seguiría odiando incondicionalmente a todos los hombres, cuando tu podrías demostrarle lo contrario siendo como eres. Atenea se dejaría manejar por su ego y cometería error tras error, cuando tu podrías enseñarle a confiar en los demás-

-Sí que sabes cómo convencerme, no Caos? Espero que todo funcione como tú dices. Porque si no me convertiré en tu peor dolor en el trasero- le digo, separándome de ella, dejando que limpie mi rostro mientras se reía por mis comentarios.

-Quien dice que no lo eres ya? Cuídate Percy, y confía en que todo terminará para bien- me dice, depositando un beso en mi frente y desapareciendo una vez más.

-Adiós Caos, hasta la próxima- digo en la soledad del ascensor, rebuscando en mi mochila para sacar unos cuadros de ambrosia y metiéndolos en mi boca, aliviando así la tensión que tenía mi cuerpo y principalmente mis pulmones.

Oí como música ambiental estaba finalizando. Las puertas se abrieron. Salí y por poco me da un infarto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visité el Olimpo. Me había olvidado que tan impoluto lucía. Me sentía sucia en mi estado actual como para caminar por sus calles, por lo que decidí aprovechar y tomar una muda de ropa de mi mochila y ponerme presentable para mis esposas. No quiero que piensen que soy un pordiosero.

Camino tranquilamente durante unos breves minutos, apreciando la vida que había a mi alrededor, las caras felices de los lugareños. Veo mi reflejo en algunos estanques que hay al lado del camino, dándome cuenta que a mi tierna edad de doce años soy un maldito enano debilucho en comparación a mi anterior línea temporal. Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono.

Doce tronos, una vista que me causa un poco de pena por la ausencia de Tia y tío Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo. Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central, y en él estaba mi preciosa diosa del hogar. Moviendo suavemente las brasas calientes, mirando de reojo a la puerta. Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa torcida haciendo que se sonroje y oculte su cara tras su pelo, moviendo frenéticamente algunos leños avivando el fuego, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala.

Todos los tronos estaban llenos esta vez. Me alegro de haber llegado con días de sobra, pues así puedo verlas a ellas. Avancé con piernas temblorosas. No por la presencia majestuosa que tenían, sino por la ansiedad de mirarlas una vez más. Vivas, radiantes, con la oportunidad de apreciar lo hermoso de la vida.

Me acerqué al trono de tío Zeus y me arrodillé, mejor no lastimar el precioso ego que tiene o puedo provocarle un ataque o en el peor de los casos, uno de sus interminables discursos. Realmente, entre el discurso Zeus y el de Deméter, no se cual es peor.

Repetí el proceso de acercarme y arrodillarme con el siguiente orden: Hera, papá, Tena, Arty, Dite, Apolo, Hermes, Hefestos, Deméter, Ares que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y Dionisio el cual estaba leyendo una revista de vitivinicultura.

Antes de que el Sr. Rayito pudiese hablar, me acerqué a Tia. Cuando llegué a su lado, me arrodillé y le di un beso en la nariz, haciendo que se sonroje de manera cómica. Pude escuchar algunos sonidos a mi espalda, pero no les di atención.

-Espero que me haya extrañado en mi ausencia…Lady Hestia- le digo con un tono lúdico, provocándole un mini infarto por "averiguar" su verdadera filiación.

-Cómo? – querida, no importa que disfraz lleves, siempre podré reconocerte donde sea. Eres muy especial para mí.

-Digamos que el haberte hallado la primera vez atendiendo una fogata sin temerle a las llamas fue una gran pista- o quizás fue esa linda capa que llevas, o tus ojos…

-Por qué? – la oigo murmurar por lo bajo.

-Eh? – creo que se porque me preguntas eso, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Por qué te acercaste a mí? – cariño, si no lo hubiese hecho sería el idiota más grande del universo entero.

-Porque pude. O quizás porque quise. O quizás porque no me gustó verte sola mientras todos pasaban a tu lado sin prestarte atención. O quizás fue porque llenas un hueco que tiene mi alma- le respondo, estirando mi mano hasta su cara, tocando su mejilla ardiente, sacándome una honesta sonrisa.

-Gracias por ser el primero en notar mi presencia- me dice, procediendo a abrazarme repentinamente, haciendo que esta vez sea yo el que se ruborice. Nunca fui bueno con esta clase de cumplidos.

-Te has portado bien como te dije antes de irme? – le pregunto al oído.

-Si- fue su suave respuesta.

-Entonces puedes recibir el regalo que te prometí- me separo un poco de ella, haciendo que haga un puchero lindo en reclamo a la falta de cariño. Rebusco en mi mochila hasta encontrar el peluche que había comprado en el Hotel Lotus.

-Es para mí? –

-Espero que te guste- me encanta la carita de felicidad pura que tiene tras abrazar al burrito de felpa. Incluso siento un poco de celos, quisiera estar en el lugar de ese muñeco…

-Es hermoso. Gracias Percy- y de la nada ella se acercó frente a mi cara con nuestras narices tocándose y me besó en el borde de los labios, haciendo que mi cara se ponga caliente.

-De-de-de nada Tia- logro decir inconscientemente, sin darme cuenta que la había llamado por su apodo.

-Tia? Me agrada. Pero creo que es hora de que vayas con mi hermano. Parece que estar por darle una rabieta- dice con una risita haciendo que entre en razón y me levante de mi lugar para dirigirme ante mi tío.

-Gusto en conocerlo Lord Zeus- digo con un tono "respetuoso". Sonaba un tanto raro hablarle de esa manera, y espero que esta vez pueda hacerlo recapacitar en algunas cosas para su propio bien.

-Veo que vienes a traerme mi rayo maestro ladronzuelo- okey…voy a tratar de no patearle las pelotas por ser un irrespetuoso.

-Primero que nada, juro por el Río Styx que yo no robe nada a Lord Zeus ni a Lord Hades- pude escuchar un trueno luego de mi juramento, ganándome unas miradas de todos los dioses que estaban en la sala.

-Entonces si no fuiste tú, quién fue? – el bastardo de Castellan y la prostituta barata de Chase…pero no puedo decirle eso o generaría grandes inconvenientes a la continuidad de hechos que deben suceder.

Mi única respuesta fue encogerme de hombros y poner mi mejor cara de póker. Ja! En tu cara dios del teatro!

Por cierto, me debes una Ares, pienso mientras miro de reojo al dios de la guerra.

-Puedes devolverme mi rayo diosecillo- llorón, no puede estar unos días separado de su juguetito porque comienza su berrinche.

-Sí como no, aguarde un momento- busco en mi mochila y saco que dichoso rayito.

Arrojándoselo a las manos, veo como lo inspecciona minuciosamente. Debería prestarle más atención a su mujer que a esa cosa, por el amor de Caos!

-Excelente trabajo. Pero ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-Adelante- dioses, se me está haciendo un camino cuesta arriba el tener que actuar con tanto respeto…

-Por qué te arrodillaste ante mi mujer y los demás miembros del Concejo? Que muestres respetos a tu padre es entendible…-

-Porque si por mi fuese, me hubiera inclinado primero ante Lady Hera y luego ante usted- bien, debí traerme ese muestrario de colores que vi cuando pasé frente a una pinturería, en este momento me sería de mucha utilidad para poder discernir de qué color es la cara de mi tío.

-Explícate antes de que te vuele en pedazos! – reina del drama…

-La respeto por estar casada con alguien como tú- digo con cara de palo, haciendo que Hera me observase detenidamente.

-Qué quieres decir con eso hijo de Poseidón? – me preguntó curiosa.

-Me refiero a que usted se merece todo mi respeto al tener que aguantar a alguien que la engaña de manera muy seguida. Ni usted ni nadie merece pasar por un trato igual- veo como sus ojos se agrandan por mis palabras y un pequeño brillo de agradecimiento se reflejan en ellos.

-Por qué dices eso diosecillo? – me pregunta de nuevo Zeus.

-Cuáles son los dominios de tu esposa Lord Zeus? – pregunto tranquilamente.

-Diosa del matrimonio, el hogar, la familia y patrona de las mujeres. Por qué preguntas? – a ver si puedo hacerte entrar en razón maldito terco!

-Imagínate que seas tú quien tenga el dominio sobre el matrimonio y sea ella quien tenga el dominio sobre la justicia. Me sigues tío? – dejé todo tipo de formalidad, ya no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esto, sin contar con el hecho de que todos estaban mirándome atentamente.

-Si- me alegro, aunque quizás debí traer unos títeres para explicarle a Ares. Siempre fue medio lento.

-Ahora imagínate que mientras tú tienes el poder sobre los matrimonios, tu mujer está encamándose con cuanto sujeto se encuentra por las calles. Cómo te sentirías? – lo veo abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de lo ha estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Aleluya!

-Mal. Inútil. Con el corazón roto- bravo…el gran dios rey se ha dado cuenta de la mierda que ha producido.

-Lo ves? Es por eso que la respeto más que a ti. Porque a pesar de todos tus problemas de pollera, ella sigue fiel a tu lado-

-Pero es necesario tener hijos con mortales-

-Sí, es cierto. Pero también podrías casarte con esas mortales con el permiso de tu esposa y luego fingir tu muerte. De esa manera no joderías tanto su dominio, y ella sabría lo que estás haciendo- y ahora espero a que todos se den cuenta de la fácil solución para todos sus problemas divinos…

En serio, nadie había pensado en algo por el estilo? No solo se evitarían bastardear los dominios de la reina del Olimpo. Si no que también podrían dejarle algo en ese "testamento" a sus hijos evitando que ellos pasen por una infancia de mierda como la que tuve yo.

-Ya veo. Has abierto mis ojos diosecillo- soy tu sobrino maldito cabrón! Tch, debía decirle a Hera que le golpee en las pelotas todas las noches hasta que piense en sus actos.

Decidí darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bastante falsa pero difícil de notar.

-Hijo? – yey! Es papá!

-Padre? – debo actuar como si fuese la primera vez que lo veo.

-Si hijo, soy yo. Ven dame un abrazo- dice mientras se levanta de su trono y reduce su tamaño hasta el de un mortal.

Antes de que pudiese abrazarme le pateo lo más fuerte que puedo en la entrepierna, viendo como todos los dioses ganaban una mueca de dolor y las diosas miradas curiosas.

Bueno…Tena y Arty tenían miradas de pura felicidad.

Está bien, Arty parecía una mezcla de felicidad y sadismo.

-Por qué? – escucho a mi padre decir entre sibilancias.

-Por dejar a mi madre sin algo de ayuda, ya sea económica o de cualquier otra índole-

-Pero ella no me dejó- fue su excusa.

-Y tú le hiciste caso? Acaso eres un crío? – en serio, acaso no sabe leer las verdaderas intenciones de las mujeres? Bueno en mi caso aprendí a la fuerza con todas mis esposas.

-Tienes razón. Ahora dame un abrazo- me dice.

Antes de abrazarlo le pateo por segunda vez la entrepierna, haciendo que Zeus y los demás hagan ruidos de compasión por su compañero caído y de las mujeres gritos de júbilo.

Arty, estás saltando en tu trono?

En serio? Me había olvidado te tu racha sádica…

-Y eso por qué fue?! –

-Por engañar a tu esposa. Y lo más seguro es que ella odie mi existencia por tu culpa. Así que más te vale que hagas caso en todo lo que te diga. Pues le voy a enviar una carta mediante el correo de Hermes- sí, tengo pensado escribirle una carta en donde quedará muy en claro que lo siento por vivir y ser una mancha en su matrimonio. También le diré que perdone a mi madre y que haga dormir a mi padre en el sofá por varios años. Así aprenderá.

-Qué!? NOOO! – deja de actuar como Grover papá! Ya crece!

-Llorón- le digo con cara de palo y procedo a abrazarlo finalmente, dejando que derroche sus penurias en mi campera.

-Eres cruel con tu padre…- quejica.

-Acepta tu castigo. Quizás sea así como hace cumplir el Río Styx cuando rompen un juramento- con esa pequeña frase vi como algunos dioses tragaban con dificultad.

-Me lo merezco. Perdóname hijo, y dile a tu madre que le pido perdón por todos los problemas que le ocasioné- eso ya es agua bajo el puente papá, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Está bien papá. Ahora solo te pido por favor si puedes solucionar el problema que tengo con la policía. El idiota de mi padrastro inventó una historia y ahora los tengo persiguiéndome por todo el país- juro que esta vez te mato personalmente Ugliano.

-No te preocupes Percy, ya estoy en ello-

-Gracias papá-

Me separe de mi padre y le doy una sonrisa de verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, lo extrañaba. Recuerdo cuando jugaba con sus nietos. Se veía tan feliz.

Tomo unos segundos para mí mismo. Trato de acomodar mis pensamientos, pues ahora venía la parte difícil de toda esta visita. El hacer frente a sus rostros. Rostros que están grabados en fuego en mi mente, pero para ellas soy solo algo banal.

Me acerco lentamente al trono de Dite. Mido cuidadosamente mis pasos, tratando de ordenar mis emociones. Hasta que me detengo frente a ella.

Siempre me sorprendió la capacidad que tenía Dite para engañar a la gente a la hora de ver sus características faciales. Ella me dijo que generalmente variaban con los deseos de las personas. Quizás fue por eso que cuando la vi sin otro deseo que amarla de la forma más pura, pude ver su verdadero rostro.

Algunos dicen que para viendo a la madre de una mujer, pueden ver cómo será ella en unos años. Esa regla se aplica perfectamente en Dite y Piper. Fue ahí cuando pude ver la belleza natural que tenían las dos. Sin maquillajes ni ropas estrafalarias.

-Usted debe de ser Lady Afrodita, no? – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no quiero que me vean llorar y tratar de abrazarla. Con ninguna de ellas.

-Así es Percy. No te han dicho que eres muy hermoso? – por favor Dite, no me mires con esos ojos. No me gustan, están llenos de lujuria ciega. Quiero que me mires con los que están llenos de amor.

-Pensé que eso es algo que generalmente se lo dicen a usted mi lady. Creo que no reúno los requisitos necesarios para ese adjetivo- nunca lo hice, pero ustedes insisten en decir que soy lindo.

-Realmente eres muy humilde, no? Acaso quieres algo de mí? Quieres que nos encontremos en algún lado? – lo odio, odio esa lujuria que emanas. No eres tú en verdad, quiero que seas la Dite con quien me casé.

-Lamento renegar a su deseo lujurioso Lady Afrodita. En verdad venía a devolverle algo que pertenece a usted- le contesto un tanto enojado, pero rápidamente lo disimulo y saco la bufanda que el idiota de Ares dejó tirada.

-Es…mi bufanda favorita. Cómo es que la tienes? –

-Lord Ares se me presentó en medio de la búsqueda y nos pidió recuperar un escudo. Pero a la hora de hallarlo, me encontré con ese accesorio. Debo decir que no es el lugar apreciado para llevar a una hermosa dama como usted. Ni tampoco es muy educado el no recuperar su juguete y no pedir que busquen algo perteneciente a su compañera-

-Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-Que él no es alguien que la quiere de verdad. Si no un egoísta que solo la ve como un juguete para saciar su lujuria. Ese pequeño pedido que me hizo, me lo dejó muy en claro. Y yo quiero hacerle abrir los ojos mi lady- ódiame todo lo que quieras Ares, pero muy en el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Ella se merece alguien que la ame. Y con eso me refiero a abrazos y besos, no sexo desenfrenado. Hay una gran diferencia entre lujuria y amor.

-Gra-gracias, Percy. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte- antes de poder reaccionar ella me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojemos.

Quizás Caos tenía razón. Quizás sea posible enseñarle a amar de verdad.

-Por cierto, espero que esto le guste. Sentí que algo me decía que debía comprarlo para alguien, y ese alguien creo que es usted- le digo, entregándole la paloma de felpa. Espero que se haya creído mi mentira.

Detesto engañarlas, pero no encuentro otra solución. Pero por la sonrisa que Dite tiene ahora creo que eso ya no me importa demasiado. Me alegro que le guste.

Guardo esa imagen en mi memoria y procedo a dirigirme a donde se halla el trono de Arty.

Siento como los ojos de todos los dioses en la sala me siguen. Puedo percibir la curiosidad en el aire. Atentos a cada acción que estoy realizando.

Veo como el ceño de Arty se frunce. Si las miradas matasen, en este momento estaría a punto de prenderme fuego. Realmente debo hacerle entender que no todos los hombres son unos bastardos que solo piensan en encamarse con cuanta mujer encuentran.

-Qué quieres muchacho? – vaya, que amorosa eres Arty. Regreso en el tiempo y así me das la bienvenida? Geez…

-Nada en realidad mi lady. Tan solo quería darle estos presentes- respondo mientras le entrego el ciervo primero haciendo que sus ojos, de manera muy minúscula, se agranden. Cuando le entrego el segundo peluche, puedo apreciar, con todos mis años de convivencia con ella, una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias muchacho- no tienes que agradecerme Arty, te mereces más.

-De nada mi lady. Me alegro que le haya gustado- digo sinceramente.

Una más y podré salir de aquí. Una más y habré finalizado mi tarea por el día de hoy.

Ahí estaba sentada. Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises, tratando de averiguar el porqué de mis actos. Con su largo y suave pelo negro, corriendo por sus hombros, haciendo notar el contraste con su tersa piel pálida.

Me decido en hacer un acto un tanto estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Activo de manera silenciosa las zapatillas aladas, destapo con mi mano izquierda a Anaklusmos y en mi mano derecha cargo el morral con la cabeza de Medusa y el peluche con forma de búho.

-Creo que solo me falta un escudo para emular a mi sosía, no cree Lady Atenea? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que ella adoraba.

-A qué te refieres engendro del mar? Acaso tu llevas ahí…? – no me gustaba cuando me llamabas de esa forma. Tuvimos que pasar muchas cosas para que dejases de llamarme de esa manera. No quiero volver a sentir todo ese dolor de nuevo cariño. Tu nunca lo supiste, pero cada vez que me llamabas así, dolía mucho.

-Si mi lady. Aquí le entrego a modo de ofrenda la cabeza de la persona que violó la pureza de su templo. Y antes de enmarcar el nombre de mi padre, creo que debería pedirle la verdad a Lady Afrodita. Porque si lo que me dijo Medusa es verdad, usted debe saberlo- debes de averiguar la verdad por ti misma Tena. Hay algunos lazos que debes de sanar. Mi padre, tu tío, realmente extraña poder hablar contigo sin pelearse cada cinco minutos. Tú no sabes cuan feliz se puso cuando le presentaste a Icaro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta semidiós. Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –

-Sí, espero que le agrade este regalo. Eso es todo- le digo entregándole el morral con la cabeza de Medusa y el peluche. Veo como sus ojos toman un brillo de satisfacción al ver la cara de su enemiga y al pequeño muñeco de felpa.

Me alejo de ella y me encamino hasta el centro de la sala. Los miro a todos e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo para dirigirme a la puerta y retirarme.

Pero antes de eso, llego a la conclusión que es mejor que se vayan enteran que mi queridísimo abuelo está tratando de resurgir con la ayuda de su perra, a la cual llamaremos Castellan, y su puta, la cual denominaremos Chase.

-Tío. Usted sabe cuán importante son los sueños que tenemos los semidioses, no? –

-A qué quieres llegar con eso diosecillo? – en serio, arreglo tus problemas maritales y continúas llamándome así?

-En los sueños había una voz que me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Cuando pasé al lado de la entrada al Tártaro, sentí un tirón. Como si algo o alguien quisiera arrastrarme a las profundidades junto con el rayo. Algo antiguo quiere resurgir creo. Por eso les digo que es mejor que estemos preparados. Yo por mi parte, juro por el Río Styx que cuidaré del campamento mestizo, en cualquier caso- prefiero dejarles en claro que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por mi familia. Ya los perdí una vez, no quiero que eso se repita.

Papá y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra: «Padre.» Tal como la vez anterior. Espero que sigan mi consejo esta vez.

-Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto. Seguiré tu consejo, al fin y al cabo, un verdadero rey sabe cuando escuchar-

…Okey, eso fue extraño. Creo que le moví el cerebro con lo de tía Hera y está actuando de manera rara ahora.

Bah! Mejor así. Antes era insoportable el tener que escuchar sus pláticas.

-Esto… gracias, señor-

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan.

Fui en taxi hasta el antiguo apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme. Algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Para ella fueron tan solo unos días desde que nos separamos, pero para mí fueron años.

Tantos años.

-Percy! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niño- mamá…te extrañé.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Yo también lloraba, pero ella no se daba cuenta. En momentos como estos es cuando me doy cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tengo como madre.

Me dio un resumen de cómo había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Ugliano casi se había desmayado del susto. No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado el hijo de puta: que yo era un criminal buscado, que había viajado por todo el país. Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias. Y por último la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar.

Ahora en mi mente solo tenía dos cosas enfocadas en realizar. Sacar a mi madre de esta pocilga. Y matar a Ugliano.

Me tragué la ira reprimida y le conté mi historia. La de esta línea temporal. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, así que tuve que tomar una importante decisión.

-Mamá, quiero que tomes esta tarjeta y vayas a una agencia de bienes raíces. Elige la casa que más te guste, y no te preocupes por el dinero, esa tarjeta es especial- le digo mientras le entrego la tarjeta plateada Lotus.

-Percy? Qué ocurre? –

-Nada mamá. Tan solo voy a arrancar una mala hierba de raíz. No te preocupes por nuestras cosas, yo me encargo de ello. Tu tan solo ve por favor. Ten cuidado en el camino, que Hermes te guíe- le explico, dándole un beso y mandando una plegaria a Hermes para que ayude a mi madre.

La veo irse caminando por la senda. Sé que está preocupada, pero una vez que se lo explique, ella entenderá el porqué.

Esta vez ella no deberá ensuciarse las manos. Esta vez es personal. Ugliano nunca debió levantarle la mano a mi mano.

Nunca.

Estaba a punto de llegar al salón cuando la voz del idiota me interrumpió la dulce sinfonía del silencio.

-Eh, Sally! Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué? -

Cerré los ojos. Respiré profundo. Era hora de que la mierda golpee el ventilador.

-Lamento decepcionarte Ugliano, pero no soy mi madre- digo con un tono frío.

Me había olvidado en la mugre que se convirtió mi antiguo apartamento. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido re tapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior.

Ugliano y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa. Con un solo gesto le indiqué a Eddie, el encargado del edificio, que se largue inmediatamente de aquí. Era mi última advertencia.

Cabe decir que no dudó ni un segundo a mi pedido.

Cuando el bastardo golpeador de mujeres me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó.

-Cómo… cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía…-

No lo dejé hablar más. Aún con las zapatillas activadas me moví velozmente frente a él y puse mi mano en su boca, haciendo que la sangre de toda su cara se empiece a congelar.

Después de unos segundos lo solté. Su cara se había puesto morada, con un aspecto gangrenoso. Pude ver la repulsión en la cara de los otros dos sujetos. Ellos también pagarían.

Antes de que se den cuenta, había congelado las cervezas que se hallaban en la mesa y las transformé en lanzas. Atravesando a los dos tipos entre los ojos. Permitiendo que el frío de la bebida los haga retorcerse hasta morir.

-Qué sucede Ugliano? Acaso no puedes hablar? Venga, ven a golpearme ahora- digo burlonamente, gozando de su sufrimiento.

-Ya no eres tan valiente, esto te pasa por abusar de mi madre maldito hijo de puta. Creíste que era un pusilánime, pero en verdad soy un monstruo. Y ahora de mostraré que tu camino al infierno va a ser muy lento-

Y con eso empecé a congelarlo de a poco, comenzando desde los dedos de los pies hasta llevar a su corazón. Disfrutando de romper cada uno de sus miembros luego de haber conseguido un punto de solidificación por los líquidos que naturalmente tiene su cuerpo por dentro.

* * *

Después de unas lentas dos horas, recogí todo lo que fue ropa de mi madre y mía. Junto con algunos objetos de valor sentimental y dinero del idiota muerto.

Si alguien alguna vez entra a ese apartamento, pensarán que algún loco homicida entró e hizo un desastre allí dentro. La policía no podrá hallar ninguna prueba, no después de haber esterilizado todo el lugar con vapor a alta temperatura. Sin contar con la basura que dejaba tirada por cualquier lado el cabrón de Ugliano.

Mi madre estaba esperándome en la senda con una mirada un tanto preocupada y un poco esperanzadora.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, la abracé fuertemente y le dije que todas las pesadillas habían terminado. Que ahora podía seguir ese sueño que siempre tuvo. Le dije que se convirtiera en una gran escritora. Que lo hiciese por mí.

Decir que ella solo pudo asentir es un eufemismo. Prácticamente estaba radiante de alegría. Era como ver a Apolo en un día feliz.

Le dije que mantuviese la tarjeta, y que no se preocupase por perderla ya que estaba encantada y siempre regresaría a ella, o a mí.

La despedí luego de pedirle la nueva dirección de nuestro hogar, que casualmente fue a ser la misma que tenía en la línea temporal anterior, sacándome una sonrisa. Le di los bolsos con ropa y demás cosas, y le dije que tenía que ir al campamento por ahora, que volvería al finalizar mi estadía allí.

* * *

Habíamos sido los primeros héroes en regresar vivos a la colina Mestiza desde la cagada que se mandó Castellan, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún _reality show._ Por la tradición del campamento, cosa que realmente nunca me agradó, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor, y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia. Estaba un tanto curioso por saber quién fue el que hizo mi mortaja. Ya que la última vez fue la cabina de Ares.

La mortaja de Clar era hermosa, de un color carmesí como la sangre, con dibujos de guerreros. Le comenté que era una pena quemarla, porque se vería bella vistiendo esa tela. Me dio un puñetazo por avergonzarla delante de sus hermanos y luego un beso por decirle cosas bonitas.

Curiosamente, la cabina de Deméter se había ofrecido a hacer mi mortaja. Según Katie, fue porque yo les ayudé a ganar el juego de captura la bandera. Era la mortaja o un bolsón de cereales que les había dado su madre.

De más está decir que casi le pido prestado el palo que utiliza Tia para avivar las llamas y hacer quemar la mortaja.

Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta era Chase, sus propios hermanos la habían dejado de lado para unirse a la diversión.

En cierto momento de la fiesta, desconecté mi cerebro con tal de no escuchar el aburrido discurso motivacional de Dionisio. Ya iba a hallar nuevas medidas para joderle la vida en los años que me quedaban.

Solo por amor al arte.

Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero esta noche no iba a dormir solo. Clar me dijo que me había convertido en su muñeco de felpa de tamaño humano. No le bastaba el pequeño jabalí que le regalé, con el cual chilló de alegría, pero ella lo negará siempre, si no que utilizaba una excusa barata con tal de dormir a mi lado.

Tia había aparecido a mitad de los festejos, sosteniendo el burrito que le había dado. Me dio una sonrisa y me miro expectante, queriendo que la alce y la tenga en mis brazos. Luego de unos minutos en donde tuve que decirle a Clar quien era en realidad Tia volvimos a la rutina que teníamos antes de comenzar a buscar el rayo de mi tío.

Y en cuanto a mi madre, me envió una carta, diciendo como los vecinos del antiguo departamento se habían quejado de un olor nauseabundo que salía de una de las casas. Al parecer nadie recordaba que nosotros hubiésemos vivido allí, gracias a la interferencia de mi padre, y la policía había descubierto los cadáveres de Ugliano y sus dos compinches. También me decía que había encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad. Esta vez pensaba hacer orgullosa a mi madre con mejores notas en el colegio.

Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla y apreciaba esos pequeños detalles que tanto extrañaba de ella.

El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña de Hefestos.

Sin que se diesen cuenta me había metido en su cabina y había manipulado algunos fuegos de artificio, dándole imágenes de peleas como la de Aquiles o la coronación de Hipólita como reina de las Amazonas. Tanto tiempo junto a Leo terminé aprendiendo algo de su propia locura.

Mientras Tia, Clar y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic, apareció Grover para despedirse. Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto. La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.

-Me voy. Sólo he venido para decir… Bueno, ya sabéis- si Grover, sé lo que me intentas decir, y realmente me alegro por ti. Aunque tenga que ir y salvar tu peludo trasero el año entrante.

Clar le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos.

Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero. Tenía que mantener mi fachada por unos días más. El año que viene podría actuar más natural.

-Es… ya sabes, un secreto. Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicos, pero los humanos y Pan…- si lo sé, el hombre cabra es medio quisquilloso. Creo que es hereditario.

-Llevas suficientes latas para el camino? – le preguntó inocentemente Tia, sacándonos una sonrisa a todos.

-Sí-

-Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta? – le pregunté.

-Si Percy, gracias por enseñarme a tocar un poco mejor- fue duro, pero aprendiste G-man.

Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy en mi pasada línea temporal.

* * *

Transcurrió julio.

Dejé pasar tranquilamente los días, esperando pacientemente hasta el momento en que Castellan haga su movimiento.

Pasé el tiempo entrenando con Clar en diferentes estilos, con distintas variaciones de armas. Ella para que aprenda a defenderse con algo más que su lanza. Yo para recuperar mi estado físico, odiaba ser prácticamente un enano debilucho.

En dolor en mis pulmones atacaba esporádicamente, pero nada que un poco de ambrosía y néctar no pueda solucionar por ahora.

Recibí la notificación de Dionisio en donde me decía que tenía que decidir que iba a hacer. Si quedarme o irme y llevarme mis cosas o las quemaría en la hoguera. Ya quisiera verlo cuando intente entrar a mi cabina y ser expelido gracias a los encantos de los hijos de Hécate y un poco de mi propio poder.

Finalmente había llegado el día en donde el destino de Castellan se sellaría definitivamente.

Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y vi a Castellan ahí. Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón. Tantas buenas habilidades solo para ser desperdiciadas en ser la perra de Kronos.

Pobre idiota.

Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.

-Percy- no imbécil, la Pantera Rosa.

-Oh… perdona. Yo sólo…- dije fingiendo duda.

-No pasa nada. Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora- ohhhh, no me hagas llorar de tristeza porque estás por alejarte del campamento.

Entonces tuve que fijar mi mirada en su espada, lamentablemente tenía que mantener la fachada de idiota un poco más.

-Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es _Backbiter-_ voy a adorar el metértela por el culo.

-Vaya- en serio, te la meteré en el culo y ni siquiera la maldición de Aquiles te salvará de eso.

-Bronce celestial y acero templado. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales- ahórrate la explicación tarado.

-No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa- tampoco es tan difícil, solo tienes que pagarle lo suficiente a la cabina de Hefestos y voila!

-Probablemente no se puede. Es única. Oye, iba a buscarte. Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar? – hasta que al fin te decidiste a terminar con esto.

-Crees que es buena idea? Quiero decir…- no vaya a ser que te atraviese de lado a lado con mi espada.

-Oh, vamos. Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta- bueno, no puede negarle una última comida a un condenado.

-Claro. Por qué no? -

Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata. Me di cuenta que Chase intentaba seguirnos "sigilosamente", pero parecía más la imitación de un elefante en una cristalería. Tan solo me bastó hacer que la sangre de iba a su cerebro disminuyese un poco para hacer que se desmaye. No quería moscas revoloteando a mi alrededor.

Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde había batido contra Rodríguez y sus hermanos durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.

Al cabo de un rato, arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo. Eso definitivamente no iba a agradarle a las ninfas y náyades.

-Piensas marcharte? – pregunté finalmente.

Castellan me sonrió maliciosamente. O lo que él creía que era malicioso. Si hubiese visto la sonrisa de Tártaro en persona se hubiese orinado encima.

-Pues claro que sí, Percy. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti- eso se oyó demasiado gay para mi gusto Castellan. No bateo para ese lado te advierto.

Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión. Inmediatamente lo inmovilicé con la manipulación de las moléculas de agua en el aire. Pero debía continuar con mi actuación.

Hice ademán de agarrar a Riptide.

-Yo no lo haría. Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos- idiota, pienso guardar este pequeño amigo especialmente para tu final.

Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros. Ahora venía el famoso discurso del malo de la película. Que agradezca a Caos que lo necesito para encontrarme con las demás chicas o ya estaría muerto con el escorpión haciendo un nido en su boca.

-He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy. Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos- bla, bla, bla… no te comportes como una perra y madura Castellan!

-Cronos. Ese es tu amo- decidí apurar esto, quería irme a dormir.

-Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias- crees que eso me asustará? Pobre iluso.

-Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños. Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke- agh! Sabe a mierda ese nombre en mi boca.

-Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Percy? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió- y fallaste idiota. Hiciste matar a todos tu compañeros por Ladón. Una puta manzana tenías que encontrar. Una sola..

-Thalia dio su vida para salvarte. Así es como le pagas?-

-No hables de Thalia! Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán- fue culpa de la perra estúpida de Chase imbécil! Y ella es mi esposa, que ni siquiera se te cruce un maldito pensamiento referido a ella!

-Luke…- en serio, voy a tener que hacer gárgaras con cloro pasar sacarme el mal sabor.

-Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella- adiós marica, espero que Kronos no te deje doliendo mucho el trasero.

Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.

Al fin! Tanto tiempo para que se cumpla la última línea que faltaba de la profecía dada.

Regresé a donde se hallaban Quirón y Dionisio, pero no sin antes escupirle en la cara a Chase, y le di una versión de lo que había sucedido dejando de lado mis pensamientos un tanto homicidas.

Quirón se revolvió con inquietud. Le había llegado la hora de decirme sobre la famosa profecía a la que tanto mi padre y tíos le temían. Pero no podía decírmelo. Se lo habían prohibido para evitar problemas. Quería ayudar pero no lo dejaban.

-Percy, no me corresponde…-

-Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, verdad? -

Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes.

-Sabes que…mejor no me la digas. Me gustan las sorpresas- trato de disuadirlo.

-Serás un gran héroe, niño. Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte- gracias Quirón, eres un buen maestro.

* * *

Luego de que Quirón ordenase una reunión urgente con todos los representantes y comunicar lo sucedido, me fui a mi cabina a descansar.

Apenas entré detecté una presencia en el interior. Una que conocía perfectamente pero que él no debía de estar aquí.

Cerré tranquilamente la puerta y disimuladamente sellé con magia todas las paredes para que ningún sonido salga o algún curioso quiera ver.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, saqué a Riptide y tomándolo del cuello lo arrastré contra la pared, asfixiándolo.

-Qué rayos haces aquí…Apolo? –

-Vine a verte Perseo Jackson, si es así como te llamas-

-Cómo lograste entrar? –

-Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes. Después de todo, parece que nos conoces a todos? – maldita sea tu fotokinesis.

-Qué me delató? Alguien más se dio cuenta? –

-Los pequeños destellos que tenían tus ojos a la hora de hablar con mis hermanas. Y no, nadie más que yo sabe de esto. Ni siquiera Atenea-

Quizás esto sea lo mejor. Caos no puede estar siempre a mi lado, aunque lo desee. Ella también tiene sus responsabilidades.

Lo suelto, y le paso un vaso con néctar, para eliminar los moretones que le produje ante mi pequeño desliz.

-Sabes que te estás muriendo no? – muy sutil de tu parte Apolo.

-Creo que el hecho de escupir sangre me lo advirtió hace tiempo Apolo-

-Quieres que te cure? –

-Je. Aunque quisieras no podrías- veo que me da una mirada minuciosa y extiende sus manos a mi pecho, enfocando su poder, solo para fallar estrepitosamente.

-Qué carajos!? –

-Créeme Apolo. Ni en Brooklyn ni en Boston pudieron ayudarme con esto- juro que el cabeza de chacal casi se vuelve loco tratando de hallar una solución.

-Quién eres Perseo Jackson? –

-Jura por el Río Styx y por Caos que lo que te diga, nunca saldrá de esta cabina. Júralo-

Lo vi dudar. No lo culpo. Pero al final acepto mi pedido e hizo los juramentos. Pudimos oír un trueno y luego dio la impresión que la luz de la cabina desaparecía por haber jurado en el nombre de Caos.

Pasamos horas hablando, contándole todas mis experiencias. Las guerras, mis amores, mis esposas, las muertes, Caos, el viaje de regreso. Todo.

Reímos, lloramos, gritamos. Quiso ahorcarme cuando se enteró que me casé con Arty y tenía dos hermosos hijos con ella. Le dije como su rostro brillaba de felicidad al ver a su tío jugar con sus hijos.

Me dijo que podía contar con cualquier cosa que necesita en mi travesía. Yo le dije que si podía venir a visitarme una vez al mes para chequear mi salud y retrasar mi enfermedad.

Él acepto.

Antes de retirarse a cumplir su tarea, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y me preguntó:

-Qué eres en realidad Percy Jackson? –

Qué soy?

Un héroe.

Un semidiós.

Un dios.

Un esposo.

Un viudo.

Un padre.

Un condenado a muerte.

Un portador de esperanza.

Qué soy?

En momentos así recuerdo esos breves instantes en donde Caos se me presenta.

La presencia de mi amiga es muy especial. Un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos podría producir un gran cambio.

Es ahí en donde hallo la respuesta a la pregunta de Apolo.

Una respuesta tan bella y poética, como triste y mortal.

-Soy la tormenta que produjo el aleteo de la mariposa-

* * *

 ** _Fin del primer arco argumental. En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el segundo año de Percy en el campamento y la búsqueda del vellocino de oro._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Fanpercyjackson, si estás leyendo esto, tratá de publicar tu historia, o al menos de responder a los mensajes. Ya tengo dudas de si te has desmayado en el retrete y nadie ha ido a buscarte aún. Me gusta tu forma de escribir y quiero ver que va a pasar. Así que por favor trata de actualizar de manera más seguida._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número once de esta historia!_**

 ** _Este es el primer capítulo del segundo arco de esta historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Yo hubiese dejado que Chase muera a manos de Arachne. (Si soy cruel, lo sé)_**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Love in an elevator

Quizás no debería reírme de la desgracia ajena, pero me es difícil recordar esos breves momentos que ocasionarían que Grover tenga que vestirse con un vestido de novia para que Polifemo no se lo coma.

Quizás se lo merezca por haber creado ese enlace empático la primera vez sin avisarme. Geez…está bien, cuando lo rescate le daré un poco de dinero y le diré que lleve a Juniper a algún lugar bonito y pasen un buen momento.

Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde mi llegada al pasado. Y admito que hay días en los que se me hace bastante difícil despertarme y saber que por mi culpa las he perdido. Solo agradezco a la oportunidad que Caos me dio, una oportunidad que no desperdiciaré.

* * *

Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando.

Esta vez no fue como en la línea temporal anterior, debido al sueño en donde Grover era perseguido…eso me da gracia ahora que lo recuerdo de nuevo. Sino que es debido a la ausencia de Tia, que de alguna forma convenció a mi madre de que me había convertido, prácticamente, en su peluche de tamaño humano para dormir.

Decir que la primera vez que me desperté casi me dio un infarto por la sorpresa, es un eufemismo.

Verla abrazándome mientras tenía un aspecto de una joven de quince años me ponía un tanto feliz. Digo un tanto porque debido a su cambio de aspecto no se sentía raro despertarse en posiciones extrañas a la mañana siguiente, aunque hubiese deseado que mi estatura fuese un poco mayor que la de Tia, es bastante molesto ser casi siempre la cuchara más pequeña a la hora de dormir.

Debido a que empecé a disfrutar realmente la compañía de mi esposa, ya que no tendría la horrible sensación de pasar gran parte del año sin ver al menos a una de mis amores.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensaba en un principio…

Debido a que finalmente logré, luego de arduas negociaciones, convencer a mi madre de que dejase de trabajar en Sweets on America y se enfocase en sus estudios que ella tanto añoraba, tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo. Le dije que todos los días al salir de clases iría a trabajar a medio tiempo allí para ganarme un sueldo, el cual no era que me hiciese falta, y disfrutar de mi tiempo libre como yo quisiese con tal de no meterme en problemas.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando al tercer día de trabajar en la tienda de dulces, mi Dite entró por la puerta y nos quedamos mirándonos alrededor de dos minutos.

No nos dijimos ni una palabra que insinuase el hecho de que nos conocíamos delante de los demás vendedores y clientes. Tan solo atinamos a mirarnos fijamente a los ojos y sonreírnos de manera cómplice, como dos personas que ocultan un hermoso secreto.

Dos veces más se repitió el mismo proceso. Ella entraba, nos mirábamos, son sonreíamos, me pedía un pequeño encargo, bromeábamos y nos despedíamos. La tercera vez que se repitió ese proceso decidí cambiarlo radicalmente.

La invité a tomar un helado en el parque. Nada del otro mundo, pero algo intimo para los dos. Si algo aprendí de estar casado con ella es que a veces las cosas más simples son las que la hacen más feliz. Y mientras ella lo sea, yo estaré satisfecho.

 _-Veo que está disfrutando su helado mi lady- le digo burlonamente a Dite, quien sonríe mientras saborea su helado de menta y chocolate._

 _Sé que, si me responde en este mismo instante, con su nariz manchada levemente con un poco de la crema del helado, no voy a poder contener en abrazarla y besarla. Por lo que decido en desviar mi mirada hacia los árboles que están repletos de palomas, los cuales nos miran expectantes._

 _-Te encuentras bien? Por qué no me miras? Acaso no soy de tu agrado? – eso es imposible mi amor, eres hermosa._

 _-No mi señora. Tan solo estaba disfrutando en paz este momento a su lado. Y usted cómo se siente, ahora que Ares, por lo visto, ha dejado de hostigarla? – lo que realmente le convenía, a menos que quiera que me le aparezca y lo castre sin aplicarle anestesia alguna._

 _-En verdad, me siento como nueva, y más aún desde que conocí a alguien- oh, en serio?_

 _-Y quién es esa afortunada persona? Pregunto, si no es meterme demasiado en su vida personal, Lady Afrodita- la veo hacer un puchero cuando se da cuenta que le estoy tomando el pelo, lo que me hace reír alegremente._

 _-Alguien de hermosos ojos verdes y pelo negro todo enmarañado. Alguien que, si no deja de tomarme el pelo ahora mismo y de tutearme, no volveré a aceptar ninguna invitación- vaya, parece que te hice enojar Dite, pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves bella cuando frunces el ceño._

 _-Vale, vale…pero espero que de esta manera aceptes que vayamos a ver una película al cine el próximo fin de semana- la respuesta que recibo de ella es un movimiento frenético de su cabeza y un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome ruborizar por la muestra de cariño de las cuales nunca me acostumbro. Cosa que, si la hago yo, nunca me sucede._

No solo también me encontré con Dite, sino, una vez que había terminado mi turno en el trabajo me dirigí a la biblioteca, a despejar un poco mi mente. Ser un adulto en el cuerpo de mi propio yo adolescente me consigue bastantes dolores de cabeza, los cuales combinados con los de mi pecho no son para nada agradable.

Me proponía a buscar un libro que me distrajese un rato, pero al cabo de dar vueltas cinco minutos en los interminables pasillos del lugar tuve que rendirme y sacar al azar del primer estante que tenía en frente. Mis dedos estaban a centímetros de tocar el lomo de cuero del libro, solo para que, por obra y arte de Caos, se enreden en unos finos y suaves dedos ajenos. Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia la persona que se hallaba a mi lado e, inmediatamente me perdí en los ojos grises de la mujer que estaba delante mío.

Vi cómo me miraba detenidamente, lo más seguro pensando en alguna forma de patearme el trasero con alguno de sus juegos de palabras. Pero a los segundos siguientes, ella me sorprendió.

 _-Oh! Eres tú…- vaya, cuanto amor me tienes Tena._

 _-Es un agrado verla mi lady-_

 _-Si…sabes, quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en el consejo- creo que al fin realmente averiguó la verdad._

 _-A qué se refiere? –_

 _-A que por fin pude solucionar mis problemas con tu padre. Gracias en serio. Ahora, qué haces aquí? – siempre me sorprendió tu capacidad para cambiar tan rápido de tema querida._

 _-Eh…busco un libro? Al menos eso es lo que se hace aquí, no? – le pregunto sarcásticamente haciendo que sus ojos se achiquen mientras sé que trata de no golpearme en la nuca por mi desfachatez._

 _-Tú? Un semidiós? Puedes leer? – auch! Eso duele, y más cuando fuiste tú quien me enseño._

 _-Tengo dislexia no analfabetismo Lady Atenea- le digo con cara de palo, haciendo que se sonroje levemente para luego mirarme y golpearme suavemente en la frente._

 _-No seas grosero, es solo que me parece imposible que tú, un hijo de Poseidón, pueda leer sin problemas. O, mejor dicho, que esté en una biblioteca-_

 _-Vaya, menos mal que habías llegado a buenos términos con mi padre. Y para su información, yo soy uno de los que está enseñando a los más pequeños a leer en el campamento- y todo gracias a ti._

 _-Sigo diciendo que me parece imposible- en serio Tena, tanta cara de idiota tenía a esta edad para que pienses así de mí?_

 _-Geez…entonces un día se lo demostraré, ahora con su permiso, me retiro- le digo suavemente mientras tomo disimuladamente el libro que ella estaba por sacar del estante._

 _-Está bien Perseo Jackson, espero con ansias ese día- me dice con un tono feliz mientras yo me dirijo a la señora de edad que atiende la biblioteca._

 _Me distancio de ella diez metros y estaba a punto de resignarme, hasta que oí algo que me alegró el día._

 _-Qué! Y mi libro!? Maldito seas Perseo Jackson! – gritó iracundamente solo para ser callada por toda la gente que estaba leyendo en unas mesas aledañas._

 _Tuve que salir lo más rápido posible para recién poder reírme a todo pulmón. Amaba esas expresiones de mi Tena._

Y como si no fuese suficiente el alegrarme con tres de mis esposas, me encontré con mi pequeña cazadora. Aunque no hayamos cruzado palabra alguna, fue un encuentro bastante divertido.

 _-Finalmente terminé con mi turno…- dije luego de cumplir horas extras en la tienda de dulces para no molestar a mi madre en casa y dejarla estudiar._

 _Perdido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, no me di cuenta que ya era de noche y la luna estaba radiante en el cielo oscuro. Los únicos sonidos que se oían en esos momentos eran mis pasos, el ulular de unas aves, y el leve crujido de una ramita a mis espaldas._

 _Una ramita?_

 _Giro lentamente la cabeza y lo que veo casi me hace sonreír como un tarado. Con su ropa plateada y su pelo como el fuego, Arty estaba mirándome desde unos árboles que había pasado momentos atrás._

 _Se perfectamente que, si intento hablarle, ella se irá. Si intento acercarme, ella me dejará como un alfiletero, cosa que por el momento no quiero. Así que tuve que ir por la opción más coherente. Me quité la mochila que llevaba y lentamente saqué del interior una bolsa con galletas que había hecho mi madre esa misma mañana y no había comido._

 _Conociendo demasiado bien su fanatismo por los dulces, cosa que ella siempre niega, deposito la bolsa en el suelo, y continuo mi regreso a casa. Al alejarme una distancia considerable, me propongo a espiarla para ver sus acciones. Dioses…siempre me causaba gracia como ella, junto a nuestros hijos, miraban con recelo cada vez que les regalaba galletas caseras. Era como ver a un animal que olisqueaba el aire en busca de extraños y, cuando no los hallaba, tomaba rápidamente la comida y huía del lugar._

 _Esta vez no fue distinto. A veces el amar a alguien no siempre significa que hay que expresarlo lo que uno siente con palabras. A veces lo más simple, es lo necesario. Un helado, un libro, unas galletas. Ellas siempre amaron las cosas simples. Es por eso que me enamoré de ellas._

* * *

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me dirijo al baño para ducharme y estar listo para el día de hoy, pues será bastante movido.

Luego de terminar de bañarme, paso unos minutos frente al espejo. Viéndome, examinando los cambios con respecto a la línea del tiempo anterior.

Soy un poco más alto, y más estilizado. Mi pelo ha crecido también, a lo que decido tomarlo en una coleta. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Mi pecho. Pequeños hematomas han empezado a aparecer, y lo más seguro de que si alguien los ve, empezaran las preguntas.

Creo que por este año serán manejables. Pero para el año entrante, tendré que empezar a utilizar vendas y camisetas oscuras.

Agradezco a Apolo con su ayuda a mi nuevo hogar. El hecho de que hubiese utilizado mi poder divino para poner protecciones a la casa, hubiese alertado a todo el maldito Consejo Olímpico. Al menos esta vez no tendré esas horribles sensaciones de tener a la puta de Chase acosándome a cada segundo.

Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:

-Percy, vas a llegar tarde- llegaré a tiempo madre, no te preocupes.

-Voy- logré decir.

* * *

Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar. Ella siempre fue así, celebrando las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul. Esta ocasión, el haber completado todo un ciclo lectivo sin causarle penurias y migrañas a mi madre.

Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, en donde ella iba vestida con su uniforme de la tienda de dulces, ahora vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, y llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

Admito que el desayuno sabía sabroso, pero hubiese deseado poder comerlos con más entusiasmo, de esa manera hubiese evitado las preguntas llenas de preocupación de mi madre.

-Te encuentras bien, Percy? – detesto esa capacidad que tienes tú y las demás chicas cuando entran en modo mamá gallina y detectan que algo malo pasa conmigo.

Siempre se daban cuenta cuando intentaba ocultar algunas dolencias. Incluso cuando ponía mi mejor cara de póker para no angustiarlas.

-Sí…perfecto- aunque estoy empezando a creer cuando me decían que se daban cuenta por mis palabras.

-Es el colegio, o es…? -

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando. Y gracias a eso iba a poder utilizar la misma excusa que la vez anterior.

-Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto- y con eso procedí a contarle sobre el sueño de la cabra loca y sus fetiches de vestidos de novia.

Ella apretó los labios. Generalmente no hablábamos demasiado sobre el campamento, a menos claro, que fuese para tomarme el pelo con Clar y Tia. Juro que ella goza viéndome retorcerme a la hora de buscar una respuesta que no me delate.

-Yo no me preocuparía, cariño. Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento…- bueno, eso es discutible, Dionisio llamaría si G-man hubiese encontrado una bodega abandonada llena de botellas de vino, y Quirón si era una fábrica de chocolates…

-Qué ocurre? – siguiendo mi guion como anteriormente lo hice.

-Nada. Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin de curso. Los llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que les gusta tanto- tentadora la oferta, pero creo que voy a tener que rechazarla para ir a salvar a Clar, Reyna, Hylla y Thals de las ideas taradas de la puta de Chase.

-Hay problemas en el Campamento Mestizo, no es así? – le pregunto esta vez, no queriendo hacerla sentir mal por tratar de ocultarme datos.

-Lo siento, Percy. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente…- lo entiendo mamá, pero debes saber que cuando haces cosas como estas, terminas perjudicándote y estresándote.

Antes de que pudiese volver a hablar, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Odio verla en tal estado. Debe preocuparse más en sus estudios que en mi por ahora. Le he estado dando las herramientas suficientes para que logre sus metas.

Oí un chillido a mis espaldas, el reloj de la cocina dio la media. Era hora de irme a mi último día de escuela.

-Son las siete y media, mamá. Tengo que irme… Tyson debe de estar esperándome-

-Pero…-

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. Ahora debo ir a la escuela. Cuídate por favor-

Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, tenía que ir a buscar a mi hermano en el metro. Puede que le haya enseñado a superar su miedo a estar en lugares subterráneos, pero aún sigue detestando la sensación de estar bajo tierra.

Me despedí de ella y corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n.° 2.

* * *

Podría decir que el día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Cuando mi madre me escribió en esa carta avisándome que me había inscripto a un colegio privado, había rezado a todas las deidades que conocía para que no estar en la misma que la vez anterior.

No funcionó. Estúpida escuela "progresista".

Si alguien se pregunta el porqué de mi descontento, bueno…significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial eso último.

Los profesores tenían la maldita manía de siempre concentrarse en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes. Había días en donde me preguntaba si los de Brooklyn necesitaban sacrificios humanos…

Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado _El señor de las moscas_. Aunque para mí era como la vigésima tercera vez que lo leía. Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba. Realmente no fue una muy buena idea en la línea temporal anterior, y esta vez no iba a cambiar para nada. Era un tanto surrealista ver al matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigir la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas. Incluso Hazel, en su día más pacífico le habría pateado el trasero.

El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro, lo cual ni me mosqueaba. En momentos como estos es cuando Arty tiene toda la razón para decir que algunos hombres son unos completos…tarados, para decirlo de manera educada.

Hasta que cometió el error de intentar darle un puñetazo a mi hermanito.

Tyson.

Primero tuve que ir a buscarlo a aquella caja de cartón que utilizaba como hogar en un callejón de Nueva York. Luego de decirle a mi madre que viviría con nosotros ya que prácticamente era medio hermano mío por parte de mi padre, y mandarlo a tomar una buena ducha, Tyson estaba como nuevo. Con una buena cantidad de ropa limpia y nueva, y un poco de niebla aplicada por mi cada mañana que íbamos a la escuela, el amistoso cíclope era una nueva persona.

Lástima que tuve que enseñarle a no abrazarme tan fuerte, ya que me provocaba espasmos en el pecho. La primera vez que se aferró a mi casi vomito sangre en todo el callejón.

El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá. Estuve tentado a dibujar un gigantesco diez en una hoja y levantarlo para que todos lo vean.

-Maldito monstruo! Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón? – por qué no recaliento el humor vítreo de tus ojos, lastimando así el nervio óptico y provocándote daño irreparable a tu cerebro?

Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Después de haberme puesto a su lado y diciéndole que no tiene que hacer caso a las palabras del bastardo, empezó a sentirse mejor. Hasta que tuve que decirle que no me abrace muy fuerte de nuevo pues debía tener unas palabritas con Sloan.

-Discúlpate con Tyson, Sloan- le espeté tranquilamente.

El me miró con desdén. Realmente se me hace muy difícil el tratar con unos niños mientras mi mente es la de un adulto.

-Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo- ese es tu argumento? Patético.

-Quizás si supieses leer, te darías cuenta que, en un diccionario, la definición de monstruo se aplica más a personas como tú y los desparpajos que componen tu familia. Pero ya que es imposible…bueno, no me molestaré en explicártelo- tengo más posibilidades que Ares me entienda sin los títeres que tú.

-Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! Considérate hombre muerto- pfff! Dime algo más nuevo, eso ya lo oí interminables veces.

Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido _El señor de las moscas_ a la perfección. Estábamos todos aprobados. Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.

Juro que el cabeza de chacal me agradecería si lo sacrifico en su nombre. Quizás le pregunte a Sadie cuando me la encuentre si está de acuerdo con ello.

Bah! Mejor le pregunto a Carter.

Para borrarle la cara de preocupación a Tyson por la "amenaza" del infeliz de Sloan, tuve que prometerle que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sandwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Soy… un monstruo? - me preguntó.

-Geez…ya tuvimos esta charla Tyson. No lo eres. Eres tan normal como yo o el presumido de Tritón- si no fuese por el palo que tiene por ahora los seis de los siete días de la semana, sería una persona con quien disfrutaría de una charla amigable.

Tyson se sorbió los mocos.

-Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo…-

-Eres mi hermanito, antes que nada. Y es mi responsabilidad el cuidarte- aunque sea un maniático, asesino, paranoico, moribundo…es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de mi familia.

Esta vez, yo seré el monstruo para aquellas personas que quieran lastimar a los que amo.

* * *

El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo. Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.

Aún sigo sin poder dilucidar cómo fue posible crear tal reacción. A veces pienso que Tyson es un maldito genio a la hora de manipular elementos de química.

En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.

Tyson es un maldito genio definitivamente.

* * *

En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud—longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la foto que guardaba dentro: una de Clar mientras pasaba unos días con su madre en Arizona, por el leve sonrojo que puedo notar en ella parece que su madre se enteró de lo que hizo en el campamento y le ha estado bromeando sin parar. Era un alivio saber que no pasó por ningún inconveniente mientras estábamos separados por unos meses, ya que en estos momentos me estoy impacientando para volverla a ver dentro de unas horas.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando sentí y recordé la presencia de Matt Sloan a mis espaldas. El muy idiota iba a intentar arrancar la foto de las anillas. Distraídamente tomé un lápiz común que tenía al lado y cuando vi que alargó su mano en dirección de su objetivo, lancé el lápiz hacia su entrecejo, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente para hacerle quedar en claro que no intentase hacer nada o saldría adolorido.

Vi de reojo como Sloan mascullaba maldiciones ante el repentino dolor que mi "proyectil" le produjo. También vi a los lestrigones que se habían inscripto en la escuela bajo nombres que darían a Tena un dolor de cabeza por lo estúpidos que eran.

Del solo verlos sabía que de alguna forma la puta de Chase convenció a Quirón de que le diga donde estudiaba, solo para venir, hacerse la heroína y acosarme todo el viaje hasta el campamento.

A veces pienso en porqué no reviento su cabeza contra el suelo por todo lo que le hizo a mis esposas e hijos.

Geez…ya tendré tiempo para frustrar sus planes y ejecutarla en el momento final.

Sonó el timbre. Se venía la hora de Deportes.

Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, la voz de Chase me llamó en un susurro:

-Percy! – bien…voy a contar hasta diez para no aparecerme frente a ella y cortarle las cuerdas vocales. Dios! Tiene una voz muy chillona!

* * *

El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos. Lo que básicamente se traducía como un inminente dolor de cabeza para mí. Preferiría salir sin camiseta, mostrando las marcas en mi pecho que usar esa monstruosidad.

Me cambié en los vestuarios tranquilamente en un rincón, procurando que nadie me viese los hematomas. Tyson intentó ocultarse también, pero luego de que le dije que la niebla que utilicé en él había solucionado su complejo de aspecto físico por un largo rato.

Casi me asfixió nuevamente luego de ese aviso.

Viendo como todos estaban saliendo para el gimnasio, observé como los lestrigones me asechaban desde los rincones, por lo que decidí decirle a Tyson que me espere un momento afuera y que en unos instantes saldría para ir a clases.

-Percy? Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado mi hermanito.

-Nada Tyson. Tan solo tengo que eliminar a unas molestias que han estado rondando cerca nuestro el día de hoy-

-Pe-pe-pero Percy, esos son monstruos malos. Te harán daño. No puedes hacerle frente tu solo-

Su preocupación me hace sonreír levemente. A pesar de tener un grandísimo problema para enfrentar algunos aspectos de la realidad, sigue queriéndome proteger.

Paso descuidadamente mi mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo en el trayecto, lo cual hace que intente darme una mirada de enfado, pero fallando en el intento y riéndose al final.

Viendo como Sloan miraba fulminantemente a la espalda de mi hermano, decido acercarme a su oído y decirle en un susurro unas órdenes que debe seguir en caso de que algo ocurra mientras yo no estoy con él.

Procuro cerrar lentamente la puerta de la zona de los casilleros, sintiendo la presencia de los lestrigones a mis espaldas. Avanzando paso a paso, liberando sus transformaciones, preparándose para atacarme.

Antes de poder cerrar completamente la puerta, oigo algo que definitivamente me alegró la mañana.

Un fuerte golpe y un alarido que sonó demasiado femenino para mi oído, determinó que Tyson había seguido al pie de la letra las órdenes que le había dado en caso de que Sloan lo molestase. En resumen, si lo insultaba, Tyson le patearía la entrepierna y se alejaría de allí rápidamente. Y si alguien le preguntaba, él no sabía nada de nada.

Clic.

Ese fue el sonido que produjo la puerta cuando se cerró completamente.

Ese fue el sonido que dio luz verde a los monstruos para comenzar a atacarme.

* * *

La perturbación en el aire me advierte que uno de ellos está intentando arrancarme la cabeza por atrás, a lo que inmediatamente me agacho y veo como el golpe pasa de largo sobre mí.

A sabiendas que dejé a Riptide en el casillero junto a mi ropa, hago a partir de la humedad del aire un cuchillo de trinchera en forma de hielo, y lo sostengo con mi mano derecha.

Sin darle tiempo a que pueda reaccionar, tomo en agarre inverso el cuchillo y de un movimiento ascendente desde mi posición, lo entierro desde su entrepierna, cortando sin interrupción alguna por la mitad al lestrigón que tenía de nombre "Devoracráneos".

Uno menos. Dos por ir.

Veo a los dos lestrigones restantes dudar. Esa fue la condena de ambos.

En un veloz movimiento, lancé el cuchillo a una velocidad asombrosa, que solo Arty, Thals, Zoe o las demás cazadoras hubiesen sido capaces de seguir, y lo enterré hasta el mango en la frente de "Chupatuétanos", deshaciéndolo de manera inmediata en polvo dorado como su difunto compañero.

Dos menos. Uno por ir.

Aprovechando que el lestrigón restante se había volteado a ver qué había sucedido con su compañero, me posicioné detrás de él y de una patada a la parte posterior de su pierna izquierda, lo hice caer de rodillas, dándome la distancia justa debido a mi altura actual para romperle el cuello. De esa manera "Quebrantahuesos" pereció.

Tres afuera. Total de tiempo: once segundos.

Deshago el cuchillo de hielo, me sacudo la ropa para quitarme el polvo de los difuntos, y me preparo para salir a clases con una cara de pura normalidad. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

-Oye Jackson! Dónde se encuentran los otros tres idiotas hormonados? Y por cierto dile al monstruo que la próxima vez haré que pag…- me estás hartando Sloan, tenía un buen día, pero con tus quejas y la perra de Chase acosándome, ese día está por terminar demasiado pronto.

Me acerco lentamente frente a él y pongo mi mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que susurro claramente a su oído para que nadie nos escuche.

-Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando Sloan. En cuanto a lo segundo…te lo dejaré muy en claro. Acércate, intimídale, grítale, acósale, has cualquier cosa de esas y te cortaré las pelotas muy lentamente, prenderé fuego tu precioso auto, y haré desaparecer a toda tu familia. No habrá pruebas ni nada que pueda incriminarme. Dame una maldita razón para que haga de tu vida un calvario. Una puta razón. Espero que me hayas entendido- en serio, estoy harto de este sujeto. Si por mi fuese, se lo enviaría con moño incluido a Arty para sus pruebas de tiro.

Puedo oler el desagradable olor a orina proveniente de sus pantalones mientras que él asiente con la cabeza sin parar. El mensaje se había llegado bastante claro. Geez…una lástima, quería enviarlo de regalo para mi cazadora.

Lo dejo solo, de pie, mirando a la nada, mientras yo tan solo me alejo tranquilamente con una satisfecha sonrisa en mi cara y dándole un saludo amistoso a Tyson que me esperaba impaciente para comenzar con la clase de hoy.

* * *

A continuación, por alguna milagrosa y misteriosa forma, me las ingenié para idear una estrategia a la hora de jugar dodgeball en el cual incluyese a Corey el flipado de informática, Raj el prodigio de cálculos matemáticos, y una media docena más de adolescentes que eran ocasionalmente hostigados por Sloan, y ganar de manera limpia.

Lo que significaba que Tyson debía controlar su fuerza, y yo no podía manipular la trayectoria de la pelota mediante el dominio del aire.

Fue divertido ver la cara de emoción que tenían los pobres.

Sin contar que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas cuando vieron que yo había vuelto a huir, pues mi querido hermanito quería darme un abrazo.

Definitivamente le iba a pedir a Lady Anfitrite para que le enseñe algunas cosas. No quiero morir tan temprano.

* * *

Luego de que escapase de manera magistral de las garras de Tyson, nos dirigimos a los casilleros y terminamos de cambiarnos, para poder finalizar nuestro último día de clases.

Una parte de mi tan solo quería bailar en medio del aula a modo de festejo por terminar un curso completo y con las mejores notas. Definitivamente mi madre iba a estar feliz. Incluso hice que Tyson aprendiese a leer sin equivocarse!

Sip, al menos la mitad de esta jornada está completa.

Ahora viene la parte que es una mierda. Verle la cara a la puta.

Después de terminar la última clase del año y compartir una sonrisa de felicidad con Tyson, salimos al exterior del establecimiento, solo para hallar de pie a Chase delante nuestro. Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si parte de su plan hubiese fallado en algún punto importante. Pobre idiota. Es más, aún debe de estar buscando su gorra de invisibilidad.

-Annabeth…Cuánto tiempo llevas…? – agh…me disgusta el pronunciar su nombre. Bah! Me disgusta el simple hecho de verla y tener que fingir en vez de matarla.

-Prácticamente toda la mañana. He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo- bueno…por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una escuela.

-Me has estado siguiendo? Eso es perturbador…Acaso sucedió algo en el campamento? – sí, tu noviecito envenenó a Thals y tu debilitaste la barrera tras chantajear a Silena.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Simplemente no quería…- qué? Seguirme para poder llevar a cabo tus planes retorcidos?

-Ya olvídalo. Es urgente lo que ocurrió en el campamento para que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí? -

-No hay tiempo! Date prisa! Tenemos que irnos, y que él venga también- dijo Chase señalando a Tyson y alejándose de nosotros para llamar a nuestro transporte.

Y con eso, se acababa mi corto periodo de felicidad, tan solo estoy feliz de que traje unos dracmas para avisar a mi madre que nos íbamos de urgencia al Campamento Mestizo y que no se preocupase, que nos íbamos a cuidar.

Tan solo espero que la enfermería tengo un paquete lleno de aspirinas. Porque estoy viendo que tendré un hermoso dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Comienzo del segundo arco argumental. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Estoy tratando de armarme un mini calendario de publicación de mis historias, de modo que no genere problemas para ustedes queridos lectores._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Para cualquiera que desee hacer un fic de Leyendo mi historia, por favor avísenme y les ayudaré enviando los Word para que les sea más fácil el armado._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número doce de esta historia!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _Y también quiero felicitar a Ryckers Dragneel y a JohanDaniel210 que comenzaron a hacer un Leyendo de mi historia._**

 ** _Les deseo lo mejor, y (saco látigo y pongo cara de angelito) actualicen por favor, que quiero ver que va a pasar._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Aunque aún no le perdono el hecho de que haya junto a Percy con Annabeth. Por qué mataste a Zoe?!_**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Bulls on Parade

Cuando la prostituta barata de Chase nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church, tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba una caravana de autos que iban conducidos por los padres de los niños mimados de la Escuela Meriwether.

-Dónde lo encontraste? - preguntó prepotentemente la pronta a morir por asfixia si no se calla.

-Es de tu incumbencia? - no, no lo es. Pero no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada dos segundos seguidos.

En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla.

Me refiero en el sentido de verla y atravesarla repetidas veces con un hierro caliente. Una estocada por cada una de mis esposas e hijos. Bastante psicópata mi pensamiento, pero si estuviesen en mi posición, me comprenderían.

Me decido a alejar por un momento esos pensamientos homicidas. Tendré tiempo de sobra para verla sufrir de a poco. Por ahora debo concentrarme en lo que voy a responderle.

-Es mi hermano- le digo sin filtro alguno.

-Es un sin techo? – en serio me pregunta eso? En serio!?

-Tiene mejor aspecto que tú en este momento- creo que hasta un linyera tiene mejor aspecto.

-Sabe hablar? – sí, y escribir también. Hasta ahora tiene mejor rendimiento académico que tú.

-Hablo. Y no me caes bien- okey…eso es nuevo hermanito. Creo que me has dado el mejor regalo de toda tu vida. Te juro que encontraré a Ella y te la presentaré!

-Puaj! Asqueroso! – ni siquiera te has visto en un espejo maldita perra estúpida? Alecto tiene más feminidad que tú.

Tuve que mirar al cielo y respirar hondo mientras contaba hasta diez para no crear una masacre. No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. Bah! A quien engaño, lleva tanto tiempo practicando con su máscara de niña buena que fue capaz de convencerme la primera vez.

-Has tenido sueños últimamente? – esa pregunta puede considerarse como invasión a la privacidad por si no lo sabías.

-Creo que es normal que una persona o ser vivo del reino Animalia tenga sueños. A qué viene tu pregunta? – no es mi culpa que ella no especifique correctamente con sus palabras lo que me quiere preguntar.

La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por hora. Intentando maquinar alguna excusa que me sea creíble.

-El campamento. Hay graves problemas en el campamento- lo sé, tú y tu noviecito, el sodomizado, usaron a Silena para permitir el pasaje al campamento y envenenar a Thals.

-Mi madre ya me ha contado algo, pero no se explayó demasiado. Qué clase de problemas hay? – vamos, chica sabia, utiliza tu cerebro y dame la misma excusa que la vez anterior.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme. Tú has sufrido muchos ataques? – tengo cara de que dejaría que un monstruo se acerque a donde vivo con mi madre?

Meneé la cabeza. Con todo el desgano posible.

-Ninguno en todo el año… hasta hoy- hasta que apareciste a arruinar mi buen día.

-Ninguno? Pero cómo…? Ah- comentó cuando volvió su vista a Tyson.

Xenófoba.

-Tienes algún problema con él? Desde que apareciste no has dejado de hostigarlo- y eso es algo que me está cabreando profundamente.

-No hay tiempo para esto ahora. Hablaremos en el taxi- claro, seguro, por qué no?

-Un taxi hasta el campamento? No esperarás que saque un fajo de billetes de mi bolsillo para pagar por el viaje…- aunque no estaría mal salir en los diarios bajo el titular de: "ADOLESCENTE ROBA BANCO CON UN BOLIGRAFO".

-Tú confía en mí- ni la hora te pediría, bastarda.

* * *

-Un momento. Espero que aún me quede alguna- Chase empezó a murmurar cuando llegamos a la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscaba en su mochila por un dracma.

El mero hecho de verla, sacaba a flote esos sentimientos reprimidos de querer retorcerle el cuello lentamente. Su patética máscara resquebrajándose a cada minuto en un vano intento de querer engatusarme con su trama rebuscada de una utopía díscola. En momentos así siento pena por Tena y Mr. Chase, el logro de un "amor" que quizás no fue acordado por ambos, dio a luz un monstruo sediento de atención y poder.

Me pregunto si incluso Magnus llegó a ver cómo era en realidad ella antes de que nuestros caminos se separen.

-Qué estás buscando? – pregunté para generar ignorancia.

Sonaban sirenas por todas partes. La furiosa ciudad de New York no descansaba dos segundos seguidos. Atiborrada de sujetos pintorescos, decorando cada calle de la localidad. A pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo entre grandes edificios, me he acostumbrado a la serenidad de los bosques cuando me hallaba en compañía de Thals y Arty.

-He encontrado una, loados sean los dioses- blasfema de mierda…al menos yo los insulto a veces y luego agradezco.

Sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo, con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra.

Unos segundos más y, ni Tyson ni yo tendremos que seguir escuchando la chillona voz de Chase.

- _Stéthi_. _Ó hárma diabolés! -_ gritó ella en griego antiguo. Aunque nunca hizo falta gritar, creo que lo hace por el simple hecho de que ama su propia voz. Es como una versión femenina de Narciso con la capacidad mental de Heracles y Orión.

Algo bastante detestable. Estoy tentado de llamar a Zoe y decirle que puede hacer de ella lo que su corazón dicte.

La perra arrojó la moneda a la calle. En donde el dracma se sumergió en el asfalto y desapareció.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Y fue en ese preciso momento que aproveché mi oportunidad de oro.

Viendo que el taxi estaba a punto de aparecer, decidí ir por lo clásico. Reduje el torrente sanguíneo que iba a su cerebro, logrando así que se desmaye de manera inmediata.

Si alguien esperaba que tuviese algo de corazón como para ayudar a Chase a no golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo tras desmayarse, pues…nah!

Me causa un poco de satisfacción el saber que pueda tener un aneurisma cerebral mediante los golpes y esos breves momentos en donde achico el caudal de sangre que debería ir al cerebro.

Vi que Tyson vio curioso toda la situación que se desarrolló frente a su ojo cubierto de niebla. Para ser catalogado, como los demás dicen, un monstruo, es mucho más empático que cualquier otro ser. Pues estaba suprimiendo una risita al ver toda desparramada en el suelo a la puta.

Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo el coche.

\- "HERMANAS GRISES" – escucho decir a mi hermanito, lo que me saca una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Tyson. Eso es exactamente lo que dice allí. Ahora ven, no las hagamos esperar-

El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de novocaína.

-Cuántos pasajeros? – tres en la línea temporal anterior. Ahora tan solo dos.

-Dos al Campamento Mestizo- dije mientras abría la puerta trasera y estaba a punto de decirle a Tyson que suba.

-Y la chica? – justo tienes que preguntar por ella Tempestad?

-Ni idea, ella ya estaba allí- respondo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Y ni siquiera te acercaste a ver si estaba bien? – acaso crees que trabajo para una obra de beneficencia Ira?

-Acaso esperas que me acerque y termine apuñalado. Quién sabe si esa chica no es una de esas ladronzuelas que esperan a que los ayuden y, en ese momento de debilidad, ellas aprovechan? -bastante paranoica mi excusa, pero quien puede echarme la culpa?

Justo cuando creí que finalmente iba poder ir tranquilo al campamento, escucho a Avispa quejarse de la misma forma que la vez pasada.

-Agg! No llevamos a esa clase de gente- señalaba a Tyson con un dedo huesudo. Nunca le enseñaron que eso es de mala educación?

-Juro por el Río Styx, que si vuelvo a escuchar a alguna de ustedes quejarse sobre mi hermano…completaré de manera efectiva la amenaza que Perseo les hizo en el pasado- digo con voz clara y más grave de lo normal, como si por un instante hubiese vuelto a mi adultez.

-No diremos más nada! – exclamaron a la vez, lo que me produjo liberar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se hallaba sentado a mi izquierda y podía ver con facilidad que estaba a punto de abrazarme a modo de agradecimiento por defenderlo.

Rápidamente tuve que detenerlo y, sin darme cuenta, pasé una mano por mi pecho, tranquilizando un dolor fantasma que se produjo a ver tan emocionado a mi hermano.

Vi el interior del vehículo en el que iba. De un color gris ahumado, los asientos rajados con el relleno saliéndose a cada movimiento. En fin, bastante lúgubre para sintetizarlo.

Tampoco ayudaba que las tres chifladas que lo manejaban, se la pasaban discutiendo cada cinco segundos, lo cual me estaba provocando una migraña bastante desagradable. A veces me pregunto por qué no cambian sus aspectos a algo más…agradable a la vista. Sé que los Sinos pueden tener de nuevo su forma joven, pero han preferido quedarse estancadas con el decorado de viejas arrugadas.

-Long Island! Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! Ja! – gritó Avispa al volante.

Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo. Por los altavoces sonó la voz grabada de Ganímedes, indicando las medidas de precaución vehicular. A lo que me decidí en hacer oídos sordos y aprovechar para descansar un rato mientras cierro los ojos.

-Percy? – escucho a mi hermano decir cuando estaba empezando a dormirme.

-Umh? Qué sucede Tyson? –

-Me puedes prestar tu reproductor de música si vas a dormir? – no puedo negar que se a apegado bastante al hecho de distraerse de los prontos mareos mientras escucha algunas canciones de mi iPod.

-Claro, toma. De paso, ponte el "cinturón" de seguridad. Y por favor, llámame cuando lleguemos? - por favor, no me dejes dormir como la última vez que íbamos en el autobús, me perdí prácticamente la mitad de la excursión, fue una suerte que ya la había contemplado la vez anterior.

-Por supuesto Percy! – de nada campeón.

* * *

No hizo demasiada falta que Tyson me despertase. Esta vez no estaba demasiado agotado por los síntomas de la enfermedad. Cosa que por el momento doy gracias a que no son tan visibles como para que alguien más se cuenta.

Sentí que el taxi frenó a fondo. El carro derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.

Tyson al verme despierto, me pasó un papel que Tempestad le había dado con las coordenadas que, en la línea del tiempo anterior, había escuchado durante el viaje.

-Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer hermano- digo mientras salgo del vehículo y estiro las piernas.

-Trabajo? – lamentablemente sí Tyson, sé que quieres disfrutar de tus vacaciones, pero bueno…no siempre se gana en la vida.

-Tenemos que tratar con algunos juguetes algo díscolos de nuestro primo Hefestos. Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más tiempo para divertirte tendrás en la forja- cuando quiero puedo ser bastante convincente…

* * *

-Patrulla de frontera, a mí! - era la voz de una chica: una voz cálida que me resultó conocida. Era la voz de la dueña de la foto que llevo en mi mochila.

-Es Clar. Tenemos que apurarnos, algo sucede- le digo a Tyson para llamarle la atención pues estaba admirando el paisaje. Cosa que no lo culpo.

-Esa no es la chica de la que tienes una foto en tu cuaderno y la ves todos los días? – vaya…gracias por ser tan descriptivo, ahora me siento como un maldito acosador. Ahora me has hecho imaginarme que Chase tiene toda una caja con fotos mías que tomó durante el verano pasado.

Creo que siento ganas de vomitar.

Gracias Tyson, ahora eres un experto en darme terror psicológico sin darte cuenta.

-Venga, tenemos que ayudarla- respondo para alejar esos extraños momentos en donde mi cerebro se pone a imaginar rarezas que dan escalofríos.

Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse era algo a lo me había acostumbrado cuando estábamos casados. El ir a enfrentarse contra monstruos y traidores mientras estaba embarazada me daba estrés a más no poder. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado que, por los cambios de humor, cualquier idiota perturbase sus momentos de tranquilidad.

Tan fácil como podía patear el trasero de cualquier ser, ya sea humano o monstruo, ella también tenía sus momentos de debilidad…y ahí era cuando tenía que salvar el día entre la fiebre y la tos que generalmente tenía a la hora de moverme mucho.

Así que el hecho de tener que ayudarla a vencer a un toro de Cólquide, no es mucha molestia. Es más, le daré consejos para la próxima vez que se enfrente a uno y no le cause tantos dolores en el trasero.

Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder. Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk. La armadura de Clar estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.

La misma imagen con la que me había encontrado la vez pasada. Pero esta vez, voy a destruirlos antes de que puedan atravesar la barrera. No quiero debilitar aún más a Thals.

Destapé a Anaklusmos y me encaminé directamente en donde estaba Clarisse y los demás campistas.

-Tyson, quiero que vayas a por uno de los toros y trata de arrancarle un cuerno para así clavárselo en la cabeza. Y no te preocupes por el calor, no te hará daño, eres completamente inmune- vamos hermanito, es tu momento de brillar, demuéstrales que eres mejor que esos monstruos de cuarta.

Él ni siquiera intentó protestar. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, y nos encaminamos a nuestros objetivos. Él hacia el toro que aterrorizaba a los campistas quemando los penachos de los cascos, y yo al que estaba molestando a Clar.

Podía oír que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange. Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín. Era una buena idea, pero con la calidad de armas que estaban portando, tras dos embestidas del toro, iban a sucumbir.

Tyson había ido a donde estaban los cuatro campistas con el casco en llamas, y rápidamente, se había hecho cargo del toro por sus astas. Haciendo que cayera ante la fuerza de cíclope que poseía.

Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a los seis campistas restantes. El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse. Por lo que tuve que correr a toda prisa, quitarle el escudo a un hijo de Apolo que estaba justo ubicado en el medio, y recubrirlo con una capa de hielo para que sea más resistente.

Justo en el momento en el que el dichoso toro de bronce estaba a punto de atacar, levanté el escudo perpendicularmente al suelo, y esperé hasta que sus cuernos estaban a punto de hacer contacto, solo para bajarlo estrepitosamente, logrando que la cabeza del toro choque contra el escudo de manera que quede desestabilizado.

Aprovechando esos breves segundos a mi favor, empujo lo más fuerte que puedo al toro, derribándolo al suelo. A lo que rápidamente, lanzo a Riptide a las manos de Clar y le grité:

-Ahora Clar, aprovecha que está en el suelo! Clávasela en el cuello, entre las escalas de bronce! – mientras forzaba al toro a mantenerse quieto, agarrándolo por la cabeza.

Puede que no tenga la resistencia al fuego del mismo nivel que Tyson o Leo, pero aun así puedo manejarlo. Claro, aclaremos que al final tendré la piel como si hubiese pasado cinco horas bajo los rayos del sol.

Sin necesidad de que se lo diga una segunda vez, Clar aproveché la ventaja que le había dado. Corriendo presurosamente a mi lado y hundiendo a Riptide directamente en el cuello expuesto del toro, desactivándolo por completo y terminando así la pequeña aventura en las afueras de la barrera protectora de Thalia.

Me levanto lentamente mientras desempolvo mis pantalones, para luego estirarme lo que ocasiona que mis huesos crujan. Aunque no sucedió como yo esperaba. Mis huesos crujieron, pero no por estirarme, sino porque Tyson apareció repentinamente y procedió a abrazarme como si no hubiese mañana.

-Ty-Ty-Tyson…de-dete-detente por favor- en serio Tyson, agradezco el hecho de que me quieras, pero en realidad me duelen los pulmones cuando te aferras a mi tan fuerte.

-Percy? – si mi amor, soy yo.

-Si Clar, soy Percy, y creo que llegué en el momento oportuno- no iba a dejar el ese toro te haga daño de nuevo.

Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, lo cual me hacía un poco de gracia.

-Pero…cómo llegaste? Quién es el cíclope? Por qué está contigo abrazándote? Estás lastimado? Me has extrañado? – wow…respira amor, no siempre de veo preguntarme tantas cosas en un período de tiempo tan corto.

-En el Carro de la Condenación de las Hermanas Grises. Él es Tyson. Es mi hermano y así demuestra su afecto. No, solo un poco sensible por el calor. Si, te he extrañado mucho- y finalizando eso, me separo de la tortura de Tyson y paso mis brazos por la espalda baja de Clar y la beso suavemente en los labios.

El abrazo que tengo con ella me hace sentirme un poco más completo. Puede que por unos meses no pueda ver a Tena, Dite o Arty, pero al menos Clar y Tia estarán cerca de mí para no volverme completamente loco sin sus presencias.

El calor de la piel de su cara y la presión que estoy recibiendo con mi pecho, hace que me tenga que esforzar dos veces más de lo normal, para no tomarla aquí mismo en mis brazos y llevármela a la cabina.

Definitivamente voy a tener que empezar a bañarme con agua helada cada vez que venga al campamento.

-Ven, debemos llevar a los heridos a la bahía médica para que los traten. Y a ti para que te pongan un poco de crema en esas quemaduras- en serio Clar, estoy bien.

-No es neces…- okey, okey, iré contigo y sin chistar. Pero por favor deja de mirarme con ojos de perrito apaleado.

Estúpidos ojos de perro apaleado. Primero Tia y Arty, luego ellas se lo enseñaron a las demás. Y como si no fuese suficiente, ellas se lo enseñaron a nuestros hijos.

Claro, todos manipulen al bueno de Percy con ese truco diabólico.

-Bien, iremos a que traten a los heridos. Tyson, podrías llevar a los toros? Quizás más tarde puedas hacer algo con ellos en la forja- aunque te tengo un pedido en particular que quiero que hagas.

-Sí, vamos Percy- exclama sacando sin saber una sonrisa suave a Clar, al parecer se dio cuenta que es inofensivo y noble.

-Está bien. Pero primero, yo Perseo Jackson permito la entrada al Campamento Mestizo a Tyson- listo hermanito, puedes entrar ahora sin que la barrera te rechace.

-Qué hiciste? – me preguntó curioso.

-Habilité el permiso para dejarte entrar al campamento. Por cierto, Tyson, ella es Clarisse-

-No es ella la chica a la que siempre ves en esa foto? – grandioso, tuvo que decir justo eso delante de ella?

-Así que te la pasas viendo la foto que te envié a cada momento? – genial, ahora ella empezará a tomarme el pelo a cada segundo. Creo que mi cara se ha puesto roja ahora.

Creo que debo retirar lo dicho sobre Tyson de ser un alma noble e inofensivo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, detrás de esa fachada de muchacho bueno, se esconde un ser malévolo que disfruta de poner en vergüenza a su hermano.

Uno más en la lista de los que se aprovechan del bueno de Percy.

No ayuda tampoco que Clarisse haya empezado a reírse a costa mía y que Tyson ponga cara de que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de provocar.

Muy astuto señor Tyson, nos engaña a todos con su aspecto inocente para luego tomarnos el pelo. Tyson, eres diabólico.

* * *

Libero a mi novia para que pueda ayudar a los demás, lo cual me agradece, y empezamos a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Dionisio y el tarado de Tántalo. Dioses, en que mierda estaba pensando el gordo borracho para llamar a un idiota como él a un campamento lleno de niños. A veces me sorprende la capacidad de pensar que tiene el dichoso dios que nos "cuida".

-Percy, tenemos que ir a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido- genial, justo lo que necesitaba para completar mi glorioso día.

-Tántalo? Por favor, dime que no es nuestro nuevo director- lástima que ya sepa la verdad.

-Lo siento, pero debo arruinar tus sueños- aguafiestas…al menos me hubieses mentido.

-El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí- eso es cierto, nunca entendí por qué echaron a Argos. Está bien que tenga muchos ojos, pero tampoco tiene rayos X o infrarrojos. Era imposible que sepa todo lo que sucede en el campamento.

Clar puso cara avinagrada. Cosa que me desagradó demasiado. Estaba tentado a besarla en toda la cara con el solo propósito de borrar esa gesticulación.

-Argos fue despedido. Has estado demasiado tiempo fuera. Cuando llegué de casa de mi madre, las cosas han cambiado- ni que lo digas, pero no te preocupes, esta vez Tántalo no causará tanto problema.

-Pero Quirón… Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. Qué ha pasado? – repetí como la primera vez.

-Pues… que ha pasado- me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thals.

Cosa que cuando la vi de nuevo me enfurecí bastante. Quería degollar al marica de Castellan y a la perra de Chase.

Cómo rayos se atrevían a lastimar a MI Thalia.

Malditos enfermos, juro que los mataré lentamente. Por lo que le hicieron a ella y a todas las demás.

El pino en el cual se había transformado, el que estaba lleno de salud y vigor, ahora tenía sus agujas de color amarillo; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde. El veneno que le introdujo Castellan.

Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. No por el hecho de que la barrera esté debilitada. Si no por lo que eso realmente significaba. Ahora tenía que volver a hallar el Vellocino de Oro para revivirla. Pero eso pondría en peligro a Clar, a Hylla y a Reyna en el camino. La primera porque Polifemo la tendrá cautiva, y las otras dos porque Circe las tiene en su isla.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decirme algo, me acerqué a Thals y me arrodille a su lado. Poniendo una mano en el orificio producido por el veneno, y manipulando la circulación de la toxina para que retroceda y salga del pino.

Había logrado reducir el dolor que una vez me había contado Thalia que sufrió dentro de esa forma. Hubiese deseado poder haber hecho la primera vez. No solo le habría reducido el dolor a Thals, sino que también Zoe hubiese tenido mayores posibilidades de vivir.

Tantas cosas pudieron haber cambiado por ese simple hecho.

Geez…

Ahora, Thals, tan solo debe esperarme a que llegue con la solución.

Pronto nos volveremos a ver mi hermosa cazadora inmortal. Pronto te haré lo más feliz que pueda Thalia.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _He estado teniendo la idea de escribir un capítulo de cada historia que estoy haciendo y recién ahí publicarla. Como el caso de ahora. Es una pequeña prueba para ver si así me manejo mejor a la hora de actualizar._**

 ** _Por cierto, Fanpercyjackson no me he olvidado de ti, tan solo le he dado la oportunidad a otros lectores para que hagan una versión de Leyendo mi historia. Ya que es demasiado difícil que justo tres personas distintas escriban lo mismo._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número trece de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Aunque me hubiese gustado que las versiones de cine fuesen un poquito más fieles a los libros._**

Capítulo 13: Little Monster

A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes a como las recordaba. Bueno, sin contar con la ausencia de la voz chillona de Chase.

Pero no podía evitar percibir la disconformidad en el aire, no solo por el envenenamiento a Thalia, sino también por la presencia de Tántalo. Tia debe de estar sobre esforzándose a la hora de avivar el fuego de la hoguera para traer esperanza a los corazones de los campistas.

Tampoco podía obviar el aspecto enfermizo del campamento, con la hierba del prado de un color amarillo pálido y las marcas de fuego en la ladera de la colina, resaltando como cicatrices. Toda la gente armada ante cualquier ataque que sobrepase la barrera, incluso las ninfas, quienes se hallaban en las copas de los árboles armadas con arcos y flechas.

Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, vi a un montón de niños del verano pasado, inquietos en sus lugares de vigilancia, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Tan solo dedicaban algunas miradas de extrañeza a Tyson, pero solo duraban segundos al ver que venía hablando de lo más bien con Clar. Sin darse cuenta, Castellan y Chase habían convertido al campamento en al mucho más similar al Campamento Júpiter, les habían abierto los ojos a los habitantes, de que en cualquier momento tendrían que estar alerta y entrenarse mucho más. Esto no era un juego.

Eso me hizo acordar que tendría que ayudarle a Hylla y a Reyna a entrenar una vez que las saque de la isla de Circe. Creo que voy a tener que pedir prestado a la cabina de Apolo algunos elementos de arte para dibujarme con tinta y niebla el tatuaje romano, sino me será mucho más complicado el extraer a las chicas sin tratar de generar una revuelta.

Mientras caminaba perdido en mis pensamientos, pude oír fragmentos de la charla que mi hermano y mi novia tenían, a lo cual tuve que contenerme la risa, pues preguntaba por cada pequeña cosa que divisaba, haciendo que Clar suspirase cada diez segundos. Casi de la misma manera que cuando trajimos a Christian la primera vez a conocer el lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su maravillosa música de los años sesenta que todos adorábamos oír. Tanto que había veces que íbamos desesperados a pedirle prestado uno que otro disco.

Para matar a los pájaros de Estínfalo. Claro, de otra forma solo lo utilizaríamos para hacerles puntería con la primera piedra que encontrásemos. Incluso Arty tomó algunos para destruirlos con sus flechas.

Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía, así que hice lo más sabio que puede existir…me di la vuelta y me mordía la lengua, cosa que Clar vio extrañada.

-Poni! – es genial la cara que pone Quirón cada vez que Tyson lo llama así. Él ya había perdido las esperanzas en tratar de enseñarle a mi hermano que no era un maldito poni.

Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido. Clar estaba riéndose a carcajadas y yo lo disimulaba bastante bien, pues tan solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

-Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año- menos mal, odiaría seguir siendo un enano que puede ser llevado en los hombros de su novia como un saco de papas.

-Clarisse ha dicho que te han echado para reemplazarte con un idiota que debería de estar en los Campos de Castigo tratando de alcanzar un fruto- voy a amar el momento en que lo vea y empiece a torturarlo psicológicamente.

-Despedido! Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien- para eso le hubiesen dado un látigo y que se auto flagele. Después de todo, es su trabajo el cuidar del Campamento Mestizo.

-A alguien que no fuera él – refunfuñe de solo pensar que pudo haberle echado la culpa a Hestia, cosa que, si hubiese sucedido, tendría los segundos contados.

-Sin embargo, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias- y ahí volvemos al punto de que todos se vuelven unos paranoicos, al menos sé que esta vez es en menor grado y que están más atentos a lo que sucede. Zeus está realmente escuchando los consejos de sus pares como un rey debería de hacerlo.

-Sé que me será imposible el poder ayudarte en algo, pero si te sirve, puedes ir al Olimpo y decirle a mi tío que he podido quitar el veneno sustancial que le inyectaron al pino. Sigue envenenado, pero en mucho menor medida, lo que hace que tengamos más tiempo para hallar una cura- especifico lo más detallado posible sin revelar demasiado a la vez. Sería una gran sorpresa si se enterasen que Thals es consciente en esa forma.

Quirón me miró con sorpresa. De la misma forma que lo hicieron Clar y Tyson, en menor medida él, ya que me había visto practicar en clases de química a la hora de sacar ácido de un frasco sin utilizar instrumental requerido.

-Có-có-cómo lo hiciste? – no te culpo, no es común ver a alguien que pueda dominar los fluidos de tal manera para curar o matar a alguien.

-Practica, nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir en las misiones. Así que es mejor estar preparado. Detestaría ver a alguien fallecer en mis brazos por mi incompetencia- aún me odio por no haber podido salvar a Zoe. Realmente me odio.

Pude ver un destello de orgullo en los ojos del entrenador, un destello que evité ver. No es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es algo que debí de aprender la primera vez en lugar de estar jugando como un crío.

-Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Castellan y su séquito, porque obviamente no va a hacer todo el trabajo solo, y más si fue revocado de las barreras del campamento- explayo mi pensamiento para que al menos pueda distraerlo de pensamiento fatídicos.

-Quizá. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Antes le quedaban unas semanas de vida, pero ahora con tu ayuda será un poco más de tiempo. Espero que puedan conseguirlo- oye! Que yo sepa tu currículum dice que eres entrenador de héroes no un maldito boticario con solución a todas las pestes provenientes del Tártaro…

Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el _stop_ de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

-Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí- no crees que me pides demasiado? Es como pedir que nunca más vuelvas a comer tu chocolate.

Era cierto, si todavía actuase como aquel niñato que era la primera vez, pondría en mucho peligro a las personas que quiero. Pero ahora eso no así, me quedaré…hasta que sea hora de partir al mar de los monstruos. Mientras tanto me preocupare en entrenar a todos los que pueda, magnificando sus rendimientos. Pero, primero que nada, tendré que hablar con Silena para que solucione su problema, lo último que necesito es que muera y destruya emocionalmente a Clar. Maldita sea la hora en que se dejó llevar por una cara bonita y terminó siendo manipulada para llevar a cabo los planes de Kronos.

En un intento de ofuscar el ambiente deprimente que nos estaba empezando a rodear, decido responderle lúdicamente.

-Se lo prometo por mi honor de niño explorador- y levantando dos dedos e irguiéndome, saco unas risas de mis acompañantes. Aún tengo ese toque para eliminar esos momentos depresivos.

-Muy bien. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré primero al Olimpo a informar sobre lo que hiciste y, luego a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro- dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado. Cosa que agradezco, porque la vez anterior hizo prometer a la estúpida de Chase que debía protegerme las veinticuatro horas del día.

La caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había percatado de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.

-Tienen que irse. Encontraran a su nuevo director en el pabellón- ni me lo recuerdes amigo…ya estoy perdiendo el apetito de solo pensar en eso.

Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba:

-Poni, no te vayas! – por más que intentamos evitar reírnos con Clar, fracasamos estrepitosamente, Tyson se ponía muy dramático cada vez que Quirón se despedía.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Con Tyson los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Habíamos acompañado a Clar a su cabina para que cambie su muda de ropa y se limpie las manchas de suciedad que había recibido durante la pelea contra los toros.

Luego de unos diez minutos pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Había logrado evitar que llevase su brazo en un cabestrillo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del cartel que los Stoll le habían pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: «¡Muuuu!». Llamándola con un gesto de la mano, ella se acercó rápidamente a donde me encontraba y, velozmente le quité el papel pegado, haciéndolo un bollo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella me miró extrañada en un principio, pero luego sonrió y volvió a su fila.

Iba a tener una hermosa y larga plática con los Stoll, con respecto a quienes deben hacerles bromas mientras yo esté aquí. Mientras no molesten a Clar, Katie y Lou, no tengo ningún problema. Las últimas dos en recomendación si quieren que en un futuro los tengan en cuenta como posibles parejas.

Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guie entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso.

-Quién ha invitado a… eso? - murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo.

-Lee, enséñale a tu hermano modales por favor- respondo lo suficientemente alto para que toda la mesa me oiga, silenciándolos efectivamente.

Desde la mesa principal el tarado de Dionisio comenzó a balbucear:

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio- créeme, nadie en el consejo olímpico quiere verte, no solo apestas a vino picado, sino que tu ropa mata los ojos de la gente.

Sonreí descaradamente ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Señor…Donoso? Espera, creo que era Gomoso…o acaso era Goloso? Rayos! Todos suenan similares…- todos podemos jugar a reinventar el nombre de una persona, gordito.

Todos se habían vuelto a callar, por excepción de la cabina de Hermes, ellos habían tenido que salir del comedor para reírse a todo pulmón. Incluso Tia estaba tratando de ahogar una risita desde su lugar en la mesa de mi cabina.

Dionisio carraspeó un poco y volvió su mirada a Tántalo.

-A este chaval has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes- no puede vigilar a su comida sin que se le escape, y le pides que me vigile…Geez.

-Ah! Ése… Yo soy Tántalo. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta que el señor Dionisio decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseo Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar más problemas- las únicas personas que podían mandarme eran mis esposas y mi madre…o en su defecto Caos. Y como veo que no eres ninguno de ellas, púdrete!

-Problemas? – pregunté, queriendo ver que me mostrarían esta vez, ya que no había incendiado la escuela en esta línea del tiempo.

Dionisio chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron sobre la mesa varios periódicos viejos, para ser más específicos, las ediciones del año pasado del _New York Post_.

-Sí, problemas. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido- suponiendo que todo lo que oíste vino de un dios resentido porque su padre lo castigó, y saca sus frustraciones con los semidioses que se supone que debe cuidar…deja mucho que desear.

-Oh! Sí, lo recuerdo! Esa foto fue tomada luego de comer unas sabrosas hamburguesas, con unas deliciosas papas fritas y una refrescante soda…El solo pensar en ello me dio hambre, a ti no Tántalo? – vamos desecho humano, respóndeme, acaso no eras tan bravo hace unos segundos?

Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. Se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:

-Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete- sigo pensando que eres un masoquista, hace siglos debiste aprender que nunca podrás probar bocado alguno.

-Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo. Tal vez ahora funcione- de la misma manera que tú puedes brindar todas las noches con una rebosante copa de vino tinto.

Es una lástima, si fuese un poco, tan solo un poco, más humilde, le diría la solución más fácil para que pueda volver a beber durante su estadía en el campamento.

Una verdadera lástima.

Traté de no reírme demasiado fuerte ante el espectáculo que Tántalo estaba dando a todos los campistas. Moviéndose como un niño desesperado por un juguete. Dionisio ocultaba su sonrisa tras su máscara de apatía, pero Tia ni se esforzaba. Luego de haberla hecho comer esa maldita cena hace ya muchos siglos, ella siempre le tuvo demasiado rencor. Hasta el punto de gozar viéndolo sufrir.

Imaginen mi cara de sorpresa cuando ella me lo confesó y agachó su cabeza creyendo que la iba a despreciar y alejarme de ella por eso. Yo tan solo pude reírme hasta que mi pecho empezó a arder para hacerle entender que no tenía que preocuparse por pequeñeces.

-Maldita sea! – pobrecito, debes tener mucha hambre…

-Vaya. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano- eso ni tú te lo crees Dionisio.

-Tarde o temprano…Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años? – no tres mil años, pero un buen mes bajo los cuidados de mi amado ex padrastro cuando era un niño de cinco años.

-En vida debió de hacer algo terrible para recibir semejante carga. Qué, exactamente? – pregunté burlonamente.

Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme. Pero incluso ellos no podían evitar que las comisuras de sus labios asciendan.

-Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson. No quiero problemas en mi campamento- dijo Tántalo.

-Tu campamento ya tiene problemas por si no te diste cuenta- respondo secamente, estaba cansado de verle la cara ya.

-Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la que nadie quiere sentarse- yo que tú me fijaría dos veces en esa afirmación, o es que acaso desprecias hasta ese punto a tu tía?

Respiré profundamente, me importaba una mierda lo que la gente opinase de mí a menos que venga de alguien que aprecio. Pero aquí a que denigres de tal manera a una de las chicas, pone en juego mi paciencia. Tan solo espero que no llegue a un punto crítico o terminará de la misma forma que Chase en la línea temporal anterior.

-Vamos, Tyson- le dije.

-No, no. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto- te lo juro Tántalo, voy a destriparte aquí mismo de tal manera que Arty me aplaudiría.

-Con él. Se llama Tyson. Y se sentará conmigo- declaro toscamente.

El preso alzó una ceja. Inhalo profundamente, despejando mi mente, eliminando toda idea homicida que mi cerebro está produciendo sin parar.

En serio, creo que definitivamente necesito esos títeres para explicarle a gente estúpida como Tántalo, o Ares cuando tiene una idea fija y no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

-Mira, no sé si es la falta de comida por la que fuiste castigado, o por haberte comido a tu familia, pero por si no lo sabes Tyson, es un cíclope, y por ende es un hijo de Poseidón, el cual es mi padre, lo que lo haría mi medio hermano. O acaso quieres que te haga un dibujo para que tu famélico cerebro lo entienda? Sin contar además que Tyson ha salvado el campamento. Machacó a uno de esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían quemado este lugar entero- vi un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Tia, ella siempre adoraba cuando la gente protegía a su familia sin importar como fuesen.

-Sí, habría sido una verdadera lástima…- respondió con un tono despechado, creyendo seguro que aún él era inocente de lo que se le acusaba.

Dionisio reprimió una risita. Intentó hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero luego de ver la cara de Hestia, bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata y que ahora estaba hasta el cuello de mierda.

-Ven Tyson, vamos a sentarnos y disfrutemos la comida- poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiándolo hasta la mesa.

Caminamos hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé penosamente en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me trajo un plato de pizza olímpica de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre. De hecho, desde que los síntomas comenzaron, era muy extraño que vuelva a comer demasiado a menos que fuese algo dulce. Tia se había dado cuenta, pues había retomado su lugar en mi regazo y me indicaba que comiese con una mirada anhelante. No podía negarme ante los pedidos que cualquiera de ellas me dijese.

Comí un poco, para satisfacer a mi esposa, y de paso para promover a Tyson a que hiciese lo mismo. También le enseñe a hacer ofrendas en el brasero de bronce, a pesar de que mi plato no tuviese lo favorito de mi padre o mis esposas, lo recompondría para la cena.

Antes de darme cuenta, varios minutos habían pasado y yo tan solo había comido dos porciones de pizza, sin preocuparme demasiado y más enfocado en alimentar a Tia que sonreía desde mi regazo. Alegrándome un poco más el día.

Hasta que Tántalo volvió a hablar con su voz rasposa que hacía chirriar mis oídos.

-En mi primer día de mando, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos-

Dionisio aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo.

-Y ahora, algunos cambios! Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros! - Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas.

Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas. No me extrañaba, ya que habían sido suspendidos debido a unas muertes y varias mutilaciones.

-Ya sé que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos- enserio Sherlock?

-Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! – escuché que gritó Will desde la mesa de su padre.

-Sí, sí! Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidirán conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; los liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que puedan preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes-

Hubo una objeción. Clar iba a expresar su preocupación por la seguridad del campamento. Cosa que Tántalo eludiría y la tomaría como ejemplo de broma delante de todos, cosa que no dejaría pasar fácilmente.

-Pero señor! Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros… - una pregunta que si se la hicieses a Quirón, él la tomaría en cuenta, pero con este idiota no.

-Ah, la heroína del día. La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie! -

Clar parpadeó y luego se ruborizó. Pues la verdad ella derrotó a uno, no yo.

-Bueno, yo no…- tendré que hablar con ella luego para hacerle saber que fue ella quien lo derrotó en verdad.

-Y modesta, además. No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, verdad? – no, este es un campamento para enseñar a los jóvenes a sobrevivir el día a día.

-Pero el árbol…- ella estará bien Clar, encontrarás el vellocino y la salvaremos.

-Y ahora, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson ha creído conveniente por algún motivo traer eso al campamento- dijo señalando con una mano a Tyson.

Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de matar a Tántalo. Demasiadas para mi propio gusto.

-Ahora bien, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral muy reducida. En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero…quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían nerviosos. Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes? – respira Perseo, respira. Él sabe que puedo ser incontrolable como mi padre, pero él no sabe a qué nivel puedo llegar…

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos.

-Vamos. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante? –

Tia y Clar me miraron preocupadamente, creyendo que iba empezar a gritar y revolear espadazos a diestra y siniestra. Pero cuando vieron que yo solo sonreía con complicidad, ellas me miraron con completa curiosidad. Levanté mi mano izquierda y, despacio fui bajando cada uno de los dedos, hasta que quedó solo el meñique.

De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.

Un deslumbrante tridente holográfico había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson. Padre había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.

-Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia! – exclamó jubiloso Tántalo, pero nadie se reía con él, ni siquiera Dionisio.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de la tuya Tántalo…Oh! Cierto! Me había olvidado que te los comiste! Disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte ver como un caníbal ególatra que rasguña las paredes para quedar en la historia como un rey justo y no como un tarado que devoró a su herencia- respondo llevando una mano a mi boca y haciendo una cara de sorpresa fingida.

Todo el mundo se reía.

Tántalo hervía de rabia. Sabía que había entrado en un campo a oscuras y si no tenía cuidado, algo le mordería las piernas. Lo vi intentar replicarme mordazmente, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo cuando nos estábamos yendo, me giré con Tia en mis brazos y le dije:

-Por cierto, Tántalo…has comido tus cereales? –

El miedo en sus ojos apareció rápidamente, y antes de que alguien pudiese percatarse, estaba en un rincón arrodillado y llorando. Pidiendo a cualquier deidad superiora que hagan callar esas cuatro palabras que lo habían estado torturando durante todo un año.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura.

Para Tántalo obviamente.

Ninguno de los campistas dejaba pasarle un minuto de descanso sin recordarle que debía comer sus cereales. Hasta el punto en el que había días donde me sentaba frente a él con un plato repleto de ellos y los comía gustosamente. Algunos me miraban raro, mientras que Katie y Miranda me miraban como si hubiesen encontrado un hermano perdido, cosa que no era tan errada a la relación que tenía en la línea anterior.

Una mañana, luego de que la manipuladora de Chase regresase de su inconsciencia, nos armó un escándalo a Tyson y a mi en medio del comedor acusándonos de haberla abandonado en medio de Nueva York. A lo que nosotros, como honestos y respetables personas, negamos rotundamente haberla visto en algún momento. Mi hermano dijo que era la primera vez que la veía y yo dije que desde el año pasado. Llegamos a ser tan veraces que hasta su propia cabina la miraba como si estuviese loca.

Si realmente supiesen con quien están compartiendo una litera…

Tampoco faltó la graciosa de Drew Tanaka, que pasaba por allí y me preguntó si no necesitaría un lápiz de ojo…

A lo que simplemente me digné a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Tan solo eso. Ni una palabra. Tan solo la observaría y en mi mente recrearía esos momentos en los que Piper la golpeaba cuando hablaba mal de Silena.

* * *

Durante los dos días siguientes me dediqué a solucionar ciertas asperezas que afectaron en mi tiempo.

Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas de la cabaña de Afrodita…por detrás de Piper y su madre misma, me dio mi primera lección para montar un pegaso. Cabe decir que la clase duró exactamente trece segundos, pues todos los caballos corrieron presurosamente a donde me hallaba y rápidamente un alazán me tomó con su boca por el cuello de mi camiseta y salimos volando por unos diez minutos.

Después de pasar tres minutos hablando con todos ellos, llegamos a un acuerdo en que sí, Tyson los trataba con sumo cuidado, y ellos se dejaban montar por él, se ganarían una bolsa gigante de manzanas y mucha avena azucarada. Ni bien escucharon eso, aceptaron gustosamente y se fueron a volar por un buen rato, dejándome a solas con Silena.

-Entonces…cuándo le dirás a Charles que le gustas? – pregunto solo para verla balbucear alguna incoherencia.

-Có-có-cómo lo sabes? – todo el maldito campamento lo sabe, incluso los monstruos están enterados.

-Me lo dijo una hermosa palomita- triunfante le contesté, sólo para ver como tomaba asiento y suspiraba sonoramente.

-No es fácil Percy. Desearía poder decírselo, pero algo me impide- un poseído y una manipuladora.

-Hasta cuándo seguirás siendo manipulada? – voy a hacerte abrir los ojos, no quiero ver a Clar volver a sufrir de nuevo.

-A qué te refieres? – no vale la pena engañarme Silena.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y de un veloz movimiento, tomo la pulsera que Castellan tenía en su posesión el año pasado de su bolsillo izquierdo. Años de práctica en hurto con los Stoll dieron sus frutos. Sin contar que también es algo innato en los hijos de Poseidón.

-A esto. Puede que no preste demasiada atención debido a las constantes discusiones con Tántalo. O debido a los entrenamientos que les doy, pero hay algunos detalles que no puedo pasar por alto. Ahora, hasta cuando piensas seguir siendo manipulada por Castellan? –

-Cómo sabías que era él? – la última vez me lo dijiste tú cuando estabas muriendo por querer imitar a Patroclo durante la pelea en Manhattan.

-Tiro en la oscuridad. Pero ya no importa. Quieres que te de un consejo? Ve a la hoguera y habla con quien la atiende, ella te ayudará, es de máxima confianza, hasta el punto en que daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo. Y no se lo cuentes a nadie, excepto a tu madre, a Clarisse y a Charles. Ya que estoy seguro que el traidor a dejado resquicios aquí en el campamento- quisiera ser de más ayuda, pero no puedo estar guiando de la mano a todo el mundo. Al menos sé que Tia es la persona más segura en ayudarte a esclarecer lo sucedido.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella me está abrazando. Siento un poco de humedad en mi pecho, y me doy cuenta que está llorando. Vaya uno a saber por cuanto tiempo el bastardo poseído ha estado aprovechándose de su pequeño enamoramiento para seguir adelante con sus planes. Ella murió sin saber siquiera que Chase era la que estaba detrás de todos los hilos de su desgracia.

-Venga, vamos. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo, va a la hoguera y antes de que te des cuenta, un gran peso se habrá ido de tu alma. Tan solo debes tener esperanza y todo se solucionará- respondo mientras golpeo suavemente en su frente, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo con mis hijos cuando estaban tristes.

-Gracias Percy- no me agradezcas, era algo que necesita hacer obligatoriamente, tú y Charles merecían ser felices.

* * *

Llevé a Tyson a la cabina de Hefestos, debido a que pasó casi treinta minutos rogándome a ir a ver la forja. Hay que decir que cuando Charles lo vio, prácticamente nos llevó a rastras a trabajar con el metal adquirido de los toros de Cólquide. Él era feliz, Tyson era feliz y yo quería irme a mi cabina a buscar el escudo de plata lunar para transformarlo en un reloj o pulsera, hasta que vuelva a ver a Arty y le pida formalmente permiso para utilizarlo de manera seguida.

Después del almuerzo me dediqué en hacer entrenar a todos los campistas, ya sean novatos o con años de experiencia, pacíficos o rudos. No hacía diferencia alguna, todos eran niños a mis ojos, niños que los Sinos se habían encargado de llenar sus vidas con monstruos cada quince metros. Y era mi deber el entrenarlos para que puedan tener un final feliz.

Si eran buenos con el arco, los entrenaba con espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si eran buenos con una lanza, los entrenaba con dagas. Si confiaban en bastones o palos, les enseñaba a arrojar a distancia. Cubría cualquier debilidad que tuviesen para que luego algo no los sorprenda o queden expuestos. A pesar de que todavía mi aspecto físico no sea el óptimo, podía con replete facilidad ganar pelear mano a mano contra cualquiera de ellos. Pero eso no significaba que me dejaba estar, cada mañana me la pasaba entrenando en mi cabina.

* * *

Por las noches tenía más sueños en los que aparecía la versión travesti de Grover. Avisándome que a Polifemo le gustaban las ovejas y que se hallaba en el Mar de los Monstruos.

Definitivamente iba a volver a llevar una cámara este año. Por nada en el mundo me perdería la oportunidad de sacarle fotos a Grover y vendérsela a los Stoll.

La noche antes de la carrera, Tyson y yo terminamos nuestro carro. Era prácticamente igual al de la vez pasada. Tyson había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y yo lijé las maderas y lo monté todo. Era azul y blanco, con un dibujo de olas a ambos lados y un tridente pintado en la parte delantera.

Cuando íbamos a acostarnos, Tyson me vio ceñudo y preguntó:

-Estás enfadado? – eh? A qué viene eso ahora?

-No, no estoy enfadado- al menos no contigo…

Se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, los pies le asomaban por debajo. Por alguna razón estaba actuando como la primera vez, pero ahora mis respuestas eran distintas, aclarando varias cosas.

-Soy un monstruo- y dale de nuevo con ese tema…

-Y? Teníamos un hermano que era un mujeriego empedernido, uno que era un completo bastardo violador y, tenemos uno que tiene cola de pescado, sin contar obviamente el palo que tiene metido en el culo- en serio Tritón, si llego a escuchar quejarte conmigo el día que nos volvamos a ver…te noqueo y te arrojo en medio del campamento de las cazadoras.

Desnudo.

-Entonces, por qué estás enfadado? – por la salud de Thals, porque los hijos de puta la envenenaron y yo no puedo salir a buscar el vellocino todavía.

-Porque me siento impotente. Porque no puedo ir a buscar lo necesario para curar el pino que nos resguarda a todos aquí en el campamento- tantos problemas y yo a contrarreloj para solucionarlos a todos.

Geez…

Oí un ruido sordo y grave. Tyson estaba roncando. Nuevamente.

Suspiré.

-Buenas noches, hermanito, te prometo que serás feliz con Ella cuando la encuentres-

Y yo también cerré los ojos. Extrañaba el calor de Tia en mis brazos. Es una pena que esté en su templo ahora mismo.

* * *

La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros.

Pájaros de Estínfalo.

Gracias a Caos que había dejado preparado el disco de música horrible que Quirón había guardado en su habitación. De esa manera evitaría que haya una gran cantidad de heridos.

Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana. Incluso Hestia había venido, y estaba sentada cerca de Juniper, consolándola por la ausencia de Grover.

-Muy bien! Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. Pero tratad de no matar a nadie! Cualquier muerte tendrá un severo castigo. Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! Y ahora, a los carros! – eres el alma de las fiestas Tántalo…

Por el brillo fogoso en los ojos de Tia, sabía que algo estaba planeando para torturar al preso. Casi estaba empezando a sentir lástima por él. Casi.

-Competidores! A sus puestos! - gritó Tántalo.

Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le encomendé mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarnos.

Excepto a Chase. A ella podía partirle el palo accidentalmente en la cabeza. Total, tan solo nos quedaríamos sin malvaviscos por una semana. Ninguno de los dos iba a morir de inanición.

Tántalo hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.

Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. Miré atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo volcaba el carro de Michael y Lee; los Stoll los habían embestido; tal vez sin querer, o tal vez no.

Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Aquel deporte me encantaba.

Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante de Clar, pero el carro de Malcolm y Chase nos llevaba mucha ventaja, ya estaba dando la vuelta al primer poste. Sería una lástima que justamente, en ese preciso instante, la sangre que iba a la cabeza de Chase se detenga unos segundos, desmayándose nuevamente.

El carro de Charles y Nyssa también empezaba a adelantarnos.

Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.

-Lo siento, Percy! – exclamó.

Tres bolas con cadenas hubiesen salido disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas como la primera vez, de no ser porque Tyson le diese un buen empujón al carro y los mandase a dar tumbos de lado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.

Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y entonces vi lo que lo inquietaba. Los pájaros de Estínfalo hacían acto de presencia.

Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos más concentrados en acercarnos lo más cerca de donde había dejado preparado el disco de música que por la carrera. Tenía total fe en que Clar ganaría de nuevo.

Vi que Clar ordenaba a su hermano que cubriese el carro con una malla de acero, impidiendo que los pájaros les hagan daño alguno. Y ya que sus caballos eran tan solo esqueletos, eran inmunes a los picotazos.

Antes de que los espectadores no tuviesen tanta suerte, y sufriesen por los ataques, decidí manipular el aire de nuestro alrededor, provocando brevemente un pequeño viento cuyo sonido chirriante desconcertó a los pájaros y les dio tiempo a Tia y los demás para que tomen resguardo. Me sorprende la cantidad de veces que la gente se olvida que mi padre es el dios de las tormentas y sacude tierra. Lo cual implica que manipula tanto la tierra y el agua, así como el aire para los tornados. Sin contar que las tormentas provocan rayos, los cuales generan fuego. En síntesis, al cabo de mucho, pero mucho tiempo de práctica tuve que especializarme en controlar hasta el aspecto más diminuto de cada elemento. Agradezco a Tena que ella me ayudó con sus libros de la biblioteca que poseía.

Clar acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. Había ocasiones en las que me sorprendía cuan despistada podía volverse cuando se enfocaba en una sola meta.

-Percy? Qué rayos está pasando?! –

-Clar, ve con tu hermano a ayudar a los más jóvenes a resguardarse! Por el miedo están quedando paralizados y Tia no puede ayudarles! – exclamé, a lo que me hizo caso y emprendió viaje hasta donde se hallaban unos niños de Deméter escondidos tras unos arbustos.

Puse los caballos al galope; el carro cruzó retumbando los campos de fresas y la pista de voleibol, y se detuvo con una sacudida frente a la Casa Grande. Tyson y yo corrimos hacia el interior y derribamos la puerta del apartamento de Quirón.

Su equipo de música seguía en la mesilla de noche, y también sus discos favoritos. Tomamos con prontitud el equipo y nos dirigimos rápidamente en la línea de meta, poniendo a todo volumen uno de los Grandes Éxitos de Dean Martin.

Rogaba por que los pájaros empezasen a ascender para dejar de oír esa maldita música. Cosa que ellos hicieron sin dudar, dándome pie a que ordene a Lee y sus hermanos para que empiecen a disparar a la enorme nube oscura que habían conformado.

El campamento estaba salvado, y los daños eran mínimos esta vez. Excepto por los carros y Chase, que aún seguía desmayada a un costado de la pista, todo el mundo estaba sano y salvo. Clar y Tia habían sido veloces a la hora de resguardar a los niños para que no sean víctimas de los picotazos.

-Bravo! Ya tenemos al primer ganador! - exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirarme.

Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clar, que lo miraba estupefacta. Claro, ella no comprendía bien que rayos estaba pensando el tarado, pero he de admitir que la corona le queda muy bien en su hermoso pelo.

Luego el preso se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. Aunque ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, él no sabía que estaba por hacerlo sufrir un poco más el día de hoy.

-Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera- bueno…una está durmiendo la mona, cubierta de heridas detrás de un árbol.

-Agh! Ya cierra la maldita boca Tántalo! Vete a comer tus cereales! – adoro cuando te dicen eso y te vas corriendo a un rincón a lloriquear.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Quiero felicitar a Ryckers Dragneel por su excelente trabajo en su adaptación a mi historia. Seguí así._**

 ** _En cuanto a Fanpercyjackson y JohanDaniel210, les quiero decir que voy a estar esperando con ansias sus regresos, y así seguir viendo sus versiones que me habían enganchado desde el principio._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Buen día, tarde, noche a ustedes queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el episodio número catorce de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

 ** _Debido a que voy a estar estudiando para rendir los finales de la universidad, no voy a estar actualizando por un tiempo alrededor de tres semanas. Si me es posible, dentro de los próximos días publicaré un nuevo capítulo de "Supongo que creer, de vez en cuando puede ser divertido". En caso que no pueda, lo haré una vez finalizado mis exámenes. Les pido disculpas y que sean pacientes._**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque sea un completo Troll a la hora de escribir, sigue siendo un genio._**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Smooth Sailing

Tántalo nos condenó a Tyson y a mí a fregar platos y cacharros toda la tarde en el sótano con las arpías de la limpieza. No es que nos cause mucha molestia, pues cada vez que le hacemos recordar sobre los cereales, vale cada segundo.

Sin contar además que, al lavar la vajilla con el vapor de agua a alta temperatura, eliminaba todo germen que las arpías combatían arduamente todos los días. Al terminar esa tarea, ellas estaban prácticamente rogando a que me dedique a acompañarlas a lavar los platos todos los días.

Tan solo agradezco a Caos que, tanto Clar como Tia aparecieron para rescatarme antes de que ese grupo fanático de la limpieza me secuestrase.

* * *

Luego de que mis amadas esposas me rescatasen de las garras de aquellas frikis de la vajilla, pude aprovechar y pasar tiempo con ellas mientras que Tyson se fue a la forja. No solo disfrutamos los tres un momento en la playa, sino que también tuve la oportunidad de contarles sobre los sueños donde Grover salía, lo que había encontrado, donde se hallaba y con quien. Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que fuese travesti por el momento. Quería que fuese una gran sorpresa para todos.

Juro que voy a recordar hasta el día en que me muera las caras de todos cuando lo vean con ese vestido blanco de novia.

-Si realmente lo ha encontrado, y si pudiéramos recuperarlo…- murmuraba por lo bajo Clar, tratando de hallar una forma de poder obtener una misión.

-Es el Vellocino de Oro, Clar. Si lo que me dijo sobre Polifemo y las ovejas carnívoras, entonces es una certeza que lo ha hallado por error. Después de todo, por lo que leí, los sátiros son atraídos por el- como insectos a una lámpara.

Eso me hace acordar que, una vez que saque a Thals del pino, ponga esa cosa en una de las ramas más altas. No quiero pasar por allí, y ver que todos los días los sátiros estén manoseándolo.

-Percy, te acuerdas de lo que me contaste sobre las Hermanas Grises? Dijiste que Tyson te había pasado un papel con coordenadas. Y estoy más que segura que son para localizar el Mar de los Monstruos- y no te equivocas Tia…

-De hecho, luego de que nos asentamos en mi cabina con Tyson, me dediqué a localizarlo en un mapa planisferio. Ahora, imaginen mi sorpresa al saber que el mítico Mar fue transportado hacia el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Aunque eso explicaría muy bien las desapariciones de todo tipo de transporte, ya se aéreo y marítimo- manera de ocasionar problemas Circe, con su manía de transformar a los hombres en animales.

-Lo que significa que, si deducimos alguna forma de ir en una búsqueda…- vas por el buen camino de pensamiento Clarisse.

-…Podríamos curar el árbol de Thalia con el Vellocino- cosa que ya no puedo seguir aguantando más, quiero tenerla en mis brazos.

Al igual que Reyna e Hylla. Me estoy volviendo loco sin poder tenerlas cerca.

Me pregunto si, midiendo bien los tiempos, podría tratar de ver a Piper…tendré que revisar bien el diagrama de viaje que he hecho para la búsqueda.

-Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos perdido; montones de héroes lo han buscado sin éxito- eso sucede porque no tenían a una cabra travesti como amigo, si lo hubiesen tenido…sería otra historia.

-Pero Grover lo ha encontrado. Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, porque los dos irradian magia natural. Lo que significa que, si nos hacemos de él, lograremos dos objetivos sin habernos dado cuenta. Curar el pino junto a sus barreras y, recuperar a G-man- sin contar también a Thalia.

-Y si es una trampa? – bueno, se supone que el optimista depresivo en esta línea del tiempo soy yo Tia, no me robes el trabajo por favor querida…

-Teniendo en cuenta que el árbol de Thalia fue envenenado por una toxina procedente del Tártaro, lugar donde mi queridísimo abuelo está vacacionando. Abuelo que está relacionándose de lo más bien con su bisnieto Castellan, quien se convirtió en un traidor por una rabieta. Con la cual, al decírmela, dejó muy en claro que le importaría una mierda matar a cualquiera que se le ponga en su camino- sin contar además a Chase y mi amadísima bisabuela.

Al final de todo somos la familia Ingalls de la mitología…

-Vale, vale. Ya entendimos Percy, no hace falta que te hagas el sabiondo, o no habrá más galletas para ti…- NO! ESO NUNCA!

Parece que lo que pensé se manifestó también en mi cara, pues estaban rodando en el piso, riéndose de mi desgracia, a lo que tan solo respondí de la manera más madura posible. Les saqué la lengua y, cruzándome de brazos me volteé.

Cosa que no debí hacer, pues fui derribado al suelo y allí aprovecharon para atacarme a base cosquillas y besos. Rogando para que se detengan por lo primero y devolviéndoles gentilmente lo segundo. Tan solo faltaban Reah y Christian aquí, y me sentiría más completo. Pero no debo dejar que la tristeza se note en mi cara, por lo que continúo sonriendo por la felicidad que tienen en sus bellos rostros.

* * *

En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. A pesar del ataque de los pájaros de Estínfalo, el humor que había en el ambiente del campamento, no era tan ameno. Me hallaba sentado en las gradas de piedra, admirando el cántico afinado del niño de mi cuñado, cerrando los ojos, y por un momento dejándome llevar, olvidando por unos minutos todos rastro de preocupación que inunda mi cerebro.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber que, si alguien llegaba a descubrir ese pequeño reproductor de música que había dejado en una de las ramas del pino de Thals, estaría preguntándose cómo demonios llegó allí. Al menos sé que, hasta que regrese con el Vellocino, estará escuchando toda la discografía de Green Day que ha salido hasta ahora.

Porque después de todo, su felicidad está sobre la mía. Al igual que con las demás.

Dionisio se retiró temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la Casa Grande. Eso me hizo liberar un suspiro, al menos el idiota se había dado cuenta de lo insoportable que era el raquítico.

Cuando hubo sonado la última canción, Tántalo, para la desgracia de todos los presentes, exclamó:

-Bueno, bueno! Ha sido precioso! – si tú lo dices…

Echó mano de un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan informal, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando. Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida arrojándose a las llamas.

Llamas que curiosamente estaban siendo controladas por una inocentona Hestia. Juro que esa carita de angelito me provoca una mezcla de ternura, para comérmela a besos, y un terrible escalofrío, a sabiendas que va a hacerle la vida imposible al preso.

Él se volvió hacia nosotros con una fría sonrisa. Bah...! A lo que podríamos catalogar como una "fría" sonrisa. Después de todo, ni siquiera entra en el top diez de la gente que conozco.

-Y ahora, veamos los horarios de mañana- genial…como si no tuviese algo más interesante que hacer como para ponerme a escucharte decir sandeces. Incluso escupir sangre me parece más entretenido ahora.

-Oye idiota! – al carajo los modales contigo, si no respetas a la gente, ni esperes que te retribuya con educación.

Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo. Lo cual nos sacó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-Nuestro pinche de cocina tiene algo que decir? – Uff…que difícil pregunta. Si tuviese a mano aquellos gloriosos libros que hice junto a Leo en donde pusimos todo nuestro empeño en defenestrar a quienes nos caían mal…estaría hablando durante tres horas seguidas…

Pero me imagino que no me preguntó por eso. Una lástima.

-Hay una idea para salvar el campamento – comenté esta vez, cambiando la sintaxis de la oración, pues si señalaba a Clar, no le darían la misión.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros…- juro que Tia está aguantándose las ganas de llevar su mano a la cara para demostrar así su disgusto por el idiota que está frente nuestro.

-El Vellocino de Oro. Se encuentra en el Mar de los Monstruos y con él, podremos curar el pino de Thalia- respondí, obviando las petulantes ideas sobre carreras de carros que lo tienen tan emocionado.

-Tonterías. No necesitamos ninguna salvación- seguro Tántalo, lo que tú digas…

-Cuando pones el "mos" en tu oración, te refieres a ti y tu flaco trasero? – oí murmurar a Tia, a lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo.

-Además, el Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no sabrían ni por dónde empezar a buscar- claro, porque tú eres un eximio navegante, tarado.

-Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría perfectamente que el Mar de los Monstruos se caracteriza por presentar desapariciones de todo tipo de transporte junto a su tripulación. Lo cual, si lo trasladamos a algo similar para los mortales, nos daría el Triángulo de las Bermudas, el cual presenta las mismas características…Claro, obviamente sin contar que antes de llegar aquí las Hermanas Grises, quienes están relacionadas con los Sinos, me dieron una serie de coordenadas geográficas que, curiosamente me indican ese lugar. Por lo que debemos de emprender una operación de búsqueda! - quieres que te haga un dibujo Tántalo? Porque estoy hartándome con tu actitud, quiero irme ya!

-Un momento- demasiado tarde Tántalo, ya planté la semilla.

Todos los campistas se pusieron a corear:

-Una búsqueda! Una operación de búsqueda! -

Tia también se propuso a ayudar con la moción, pues las llamas se alzaron aún más.

-No hace falta- insistió Tántalo.

-Una búsqueda! Una búsqueda! – je je, jaque mate imbécil.

-Está bien! Quieren que autorice una operación de búsqueda, mocosos? – no, que te parece?

-Sí! – unísonamente resonó en el campamento.

-Muy bien. Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa travesía, recupere el Vellocino de Oro y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento- sí, sí, lo que sea, pero que sea rápido el trámite.

El corazón se me hinchaba de emoción nuevamente en esta línea temporal. No permitiría que mi familia sufriese, no mientras aún pueda ser un dolor de cabeza para los traidores que tienen los días contados. Nada me detendría.

-Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo. Y que elija dos compañeros de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia. Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. Tú dirigirás la búsqueda…Clarisse! – bien hecho querida, te lo ganaste, después de todo tú cruzaste la meta. Sin contar que fuiste tú quien acabó con ese toro de Cólquide.

El fuego chisporroteó con un millar de colores diferentes. Tia demostraba que estaba feliz por su amiga, sí dije amiga, y con ello lo demostraba en la fogata. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y estalló en vítores:

-Clarisse! Clarisse! -

Ella se puso en pie, atónita. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y le sonreí, dándole a entender que se relaje y que haga lo que mejor le parezca. Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

-Acepto la misión! – bien hecho amor.

Los de Ares la vitorearon aún con más fuerza. Chase protestó, pero esta vez los demás campistas de Atenea no se sumaron a su protesta. Después de todo, la última vez Clar había vuelto sana y salva, lo cual era un gran punto a su favor. Incluso para sus contrapartes de la cabina seis.

-Silencio, mocosos! – oh no…aquí vamos de nuevo con la tristísima historia de su vida.

Su tono me dejó pasmado a los más jóvenes.

-Siéntense! Y les contaré una historia de fantasmas- oh genial…espero no dormirme a los dos minutos.

-Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses. Ese rey incluso tenía derecho a participar en los festines del monte Olimpo. Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para averiguar la receta, y entonces los dioses lo castigaron. Le cerraron la puerta de sus salones para siempre! Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su acción. Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. Chavales como… vosotros! –

La cagaste, seamos sinceros Tántalo. Eras de lo más feliz y la cagaste magníficamente. Agradece tan solo que no fue Arty a quien mandaron, o si no ni siquiera estarías aquí.

Señaló con un dedo encorvado a unos cuantos de la audiencia, yo entre ellos, por supuesto. A lo cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa burlesca.

-Saben lo que les hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? Saben cómo se vengó de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor. Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a los dioses, mis queridos campistas, adivinan lo que había en el guiso? -

En serio Tántalo, apúrale con el cuento que me estoy durmiendo. Es más, Tia ya lo hizo, a lo que aprovecho y la deposito en mi regazo para que esté más cómoda. Abrazándome instintivamente.

-Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba. Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también gozó de su momento, no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar su autoridad. Y saben qué? Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes. Así pues…alguna otra queja antes de dejar que Clarisse emprenda su búsqueda? –

Juro que estoy tentado a preguntarle si la policía sabía que los de asuntos internos les tendían una trampa, pero sin la presencia de Leo o Nico era bastante solitario hacer esa clase de chistes. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme de acuerdo con los Stoll para luego hacerle muchas bromas a Tántalo mientras yo no esté.

Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-El Oráculo, querida. Vamos-

Clar se removió inquieta, como si ni siquiera ella deseara la gloria si había de ser el precio de convertirse en su mascota. A lo que tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente, dándole nuevamente mi apoyo para que vaya.

Ella me esbozó una torpe reverencia y se apresuró hacia la Casa Grande.

-Y tú, Percy Jackson? Ningún comentario de nuestro lavaplatos? - preguntó Tántalo, a lo solo le respondí con una sonrisa lúdica.

-Oh…Tan solo quería estar seguro de una cosa…La moraleja de tu historia es que, no hay que ser un cabronazo con quienes te dan una mano? O no jugar con fuerzas divinas si no tienes fuerza suficiente para resistir? O la comida hecha a partir de tus hijos no es buena para los comensales? –

Pude ver como su cara se transformaba en una de total furia. Pero también vi un pequeño destello de dolor por mis palabras. No es como si me importase demasiado, pero saber que se da cuenta de la idiotez que hizo y lo condenó, le da un plus.

Con eso hecho, él hizo un gesto con la mano y la hoguera se extinguió. Los campistas desfilaron en la oscuridad hacia sus cabañas.

* * *

Terca.

Empedernidamente terca.

Esa era la definición que tenía para Clar luego de que la momia le dijo la profecía sobre la búsqueda y, ella quería que fuese junto con ella. No podía explicarle toda la situación pues simplemente me replicaba diciéndome que tan solo yo no quería ir con ella, que la despreciaba. A lo que tuve que sentarla y hacerle recitar una y otra vez lo que el Oráculo le había dicho. Hasta que se dio cuenta que, si yo iba con ella, ambos nos perderíamos, que la mejor opción era que ella vaya primero con un grupo de suma confianza, y yo siendo hijo del mar iría atrás de una manera u otra a rescatarla. Porque mal que le pese, eso tenía que ocurrir.

Finalizando la discusión, pasamos al momento en que ella empezó a pedir disculpas una y otra y otra y otra vez, a lo que respondía simplemente que no se hiciese problema. Que tan solo sepa que nunca la despreciaría. Decir que me abrazó casi tan fuerte como Tyson era el eufemismo de la semana.

Cuando volví a mi cabina, me detuve antes de acostarme y me propuse a decirle a mi hermano que nos fuésemos a preparar, pues íbamos a partir unas horas después de que Clar y su grupo saliese en dirección del Mar. Al principio me miró extrañado, pero tan solo duró unos segundos, regalándome una sonrisa similar a la de un infante y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. Luego de eso dejé que descanse pues estaríamos muy ocupados a la hora de irnos y no quería retrasarnos con la presencia de la traidora queriéndose colar.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse algo de ropa, saqué una toalla de playa y un paquete de seis Coca—Colas de debajo de la litera.

Salí de la cabaña, pues, y me encaminé hacia la playa. Hora de hablar con mi primo.

* * *

El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Extrañaba esos momentos que Zoe me observaba desde lo alto, brillando cada noche, levantándome el ánimo. Incluso esos momentos cuando habían estrellas fugases y les contaba a mis niños que era ella cazando monstruos en el cielo para cuidarnos. Estaba tan perdido en mis memorias que solo respondí cuando Hermes me habló nuevamente:

-Hermoso, verdad? – puede que falte la presencia de mi cazadora, pero el saber que ella está viva ahora mismo lo compensa con creces.

-La noche, la luna y las estrellas siempre son hermosas Hermes. Cómo estás? – pregunté con total naturalidad, a él nunca le agradó que lo trataran con títulos y demás parafernalia.

-Bien, cansado, pero bien. Puedo sentarme contigo? Hace una eternidad que no me siento- no puede evitarlo, tuve que sonreír, el pobre siempre está haciendo los mandados ajenos.

-Eres libre de hacerlo primo, nadie ni nada te detiene-

Él sonrió.

-Tu hospitalidad te honra. Ah, Coca—Cola! Puedo? – adelante, como dije anteriormente.

Se sentó en la otra punta de la toalla, abrió una lata que le lancé y echó un trago.

-Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en…- no debiste ni haberlo pensado Hermes, siempre te sucede lo mismo…

Su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Sé que se moría de ganas de arrojarlo mar adentro, pero si lo hacía, sabía que al rato tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono, cuando extendió la antena, George y Martha empezaron a retorcerse en el lugar.

Hermes tan solo divisó la pantalla y soltó una maldición. Era gracioso verlo discutir por un regalo de Prometeo que no se pudo entregar por falta de datos, solo para que él los despache con Eris en atención al cliente.

-Bien, dónde estábamos…? Ah, sí. Paz y tranquilidad- casi similar al del ojo de un huracán.

Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas. Si hubiese sido como generalmente charlábamos en la línea anterior, le diría que trate de no mirar con ojos libidinosos a mi Zoe, pero ahora que ella no está ahí, no resultaría.

-Hace muchísimo que no tenía un rato para relajarme. Desde que apareció el telégrafo, ha sido un no parar. Tienes una constelación favorita, Percy? – tenía…

-Hmm… me gusta la constelación de Escorpio- en realidad fue mi segunda favorita luego de sacarme la venda de los ojos con respecto al hijo de puta de Hércules.

-Por qué? – bueno…

-En verdad, porque persigue eternamente al bastardo violador de Orión. Hay veces que desearía haber estado en esa época para castrarlo en vez de dejar que Artemisa le haga frente…- en serio lo hago. No pueden imaginarse las veces que me desperté en las noches para tranquilizar a Arty, ella aún se siente mal por no haber podido cuidar mejor a Opis.

Hermes se rio a carcajadas, creo que, de todas las respuestas, nunca se esperó una similar a la que le di.

-En serio le tienes tanta estima a mi hermana, no? – ya lo dije antes, daría voluntariamente mi vida por ella, incluso si ella no me conoce ahora.

-Más de lo que piensas…-

-Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces…ahora qué? – podríamos continuar charlando sobre trivialidades, pero sé que ahora no es el momento.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, salió de su bolsillo la voz amortiguada de Martha:

«Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos.»

-Ahora no. Dile que te deje el mensaje- no creo que sea muy buena idea primito.

«No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores en la sección de envíos florales.»

-Habla con ella Hermes, no hay apuro por el momento, la noche es larga a la luz de la luna. Además no quisiéramos que tu próxima entrega floral sea todo un desperdicio. Por cierto, mándale mis saludos y si es posible que me regale un poco de cereal azucarado mejor- creo que no debí decir la última parte, pues me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Aunque no me crean, es prácticamente lo único con lo que desayuno aquí por el momento, sin contar las galletas que hacen Tia o mi madre. Ya que son prácticamente las únicas cosas que puedo comer mucho sin que me den ganas de vomitar.

Después de varios minutos en donde se oyeron algunos pedidos de mi tía, algunos regateos de precios por parte de Hermes, algunas quejas de George y Martha por la falta de ratas. Ellos terminaron la comunicación. Una pena pues era bastante divertida de ver.

-Ustedes dos, compórtense, o los dejo en modo vibración! Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. Qué piensas hacer respecto a la búsqueda? - …vaya manera de cambiar de tema…

-Pienso salir luego de unas horas de diferencia con el primer grupo-

Hermes sonrió.

-Conocí una vez a un chico… Mucho más joven que tú. Casi un niño, en realidad- no es que me queje, pero ya estoy harto de historias el día de hoy. Sin ofender Hermes.

George y Martha volvieron a discutir sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero luego de una nueva amenaza por parte de mi primo, ellos se detuvieron.

-Una noche, cuando la madre del chico no miraba, se deslizó fuera de su cueva y robó unas cabezas de ganado que eran propiedad de Apolo- él sigue sin poder creer que un crío le robase sin que se dé cuenta.

-Menudo dolor de cabeza le debió de dar-

-Hmm… no. De hecho, la cosa salió bastante bien. Para compensarle por el robo, el chico le dio a Apolo un instrumento que había inventado: una lira. Apolo estaba tan encantado con la música que se olvidó por completo de su enfado- esa es tu versión de los hechos…la última vez que te escuché tocar algo desafinaste bastante.

-Y la moraleja es…? -

-La moraleja? Cielos, lo dices como si se tratase de una fábula. Es una historia verdadera. La verdad también tiene moraleja?

-Puedes definir realmente lo que es la verdad Hermes? Ahora déjame que te cuente la historia de dos niños. Uno que nació en la luz, mientras que el otro lo hizo en la oscuridad. Los niños pasaron toda su vida sin ver a sus padres, mientras que sus madres se esforzaban inhumanamente para darles todo lo posible-

Pude ver como entornaba sus ojos, cruzándose con los míos. Ninguno de los dos compartía en este momento aquel brillo juguetón que nos caracteriza. Son ojos de personas que han visto demasiado. Y es por eso mismo que él decide no interrumpirme.

-El niño de la luz, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre, creció rencoroso con el paso de los años, odiando todo aquello que le recordase a aquel padre que nunca vio. Mientras que el niño de la oscuridad, valoró a su progenitora, reconoció el dolor y la angustia, y de ellos aprendió a cómo combatirlo. El niño nunca pensó mal de su padre a pesar de abandonar a su madre. El niño de la luz se corrompió totalmente desde un principio, no por culpa de lo que iba a suceder, sino por propia voluntad. El niño de la oscuridad se impuso ante la pena y decidió que él tenía que brillar por los demás, trayendo así una oportunidad por los venideros-

-Y la moraleja es…? – preguntó él esta vez.

-Nadie nace bueno o malo. Son las decisiones que uno hace a cada segundo de su vida. Desencadenando un efecto mariposa. Adhiriendo un eslabón más de sucesos a cada paso que damos. Somos responsables de nuestros propios hilos, no los Sinos-

Una brisa desde el mar sopló sobre nosotros, envolviéndonos en el salado aroma del mar. Él está recapitulando cada palabra que dije, mientras que yo tan solo pienso en que, si Caos no hubiese aparecido a último momento, el último eslabón de mi vida hubiese sido el filo de Susanoo por mis venas.

-Ya lo tengo. Los jóvenes no siempre hacen lo que se les dice, pero si logran lo que se proponen y hacen algo fantástico, a veces se libran del castigo. Qué tal? – no está mal ese pensamiento, pero lamento decirte que tanto Castellan como Chase no se librarán de su castigo.

-Si te hace feliz el querer pensar de esa manera, no soy quien para discutirte. Después de todo, te ganaste una lira de Apolo hace tiempo, no? – respondo tranquilamente, tratando de recuperar un poco de ambiente jovial.

Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.

-Martha, me pasas el primer paquete, por favor? -

Martha abrió la boca… y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo. Eructó un bote de acero reluciente. Era un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tenía los lados esmaltados con antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león; un héroe levantando por los aires a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas…

-No es que me queje de un regalo…pero tenía que ser justo de ese cabronazo? -

-Sabes una cosa, serías perfecto para las cazadoras de Artemisa…odias prácticamente a todo aquel que haya lastimado a una mujer- prácticamente no. Los odio, y no solo por lastimar a mujeres sino también a niños pequeños.

-Mientras no me conviertan en un jackalope o en una mujer, no tendría ningún problema en sentarme a charlar con ellas- lo cual hacía con total naturalidad antes de venir aquí.

-Bueno, continuando con ese objeto, el uso para el que está diseñado para desatar los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. Ahora no! Y por favor, cuando llegue el momento, desenrosca sólo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como yo… siempre incansables. Si los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que andarás con cuidado. Y ahora, mi segundo regalo. George?

George abrió la mandíbula casi hasta dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas masticables. Esta vez me comeré la mitad de ser necesario para entrar a la isla de Circe y rescatar a Reyna e Hylla.

-Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos…Todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien-

Me lanzó la botellita.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero…por qué me ayudas, Hermes? – sé perfectamente sus motivos, pero si no le hago abrir los ojos desde temprano, Castellan seguirá utilizando su carta de niño poseído involuntariamente contra él.

-Quizá porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, no sólo a tu amigo Grover- Nop, también a mi niña de la guerra, a mi reina amazona y a mi pretora. Y si me es posible, trataré de aprovechar las corrientes para enviarle una carta a Calipso.

Lo miré fijamente.

-No querrás decir… a Luke? – trato decir ese nombre con el menor veneno posible.

Hermes no respondió.

-Dime algo primo…si tu fueses un mortal, y delante de ti hay cinco personas que apuntan con un arma a la cabeza de una hija tuya. Te dicen que la dejaran libre si te matas con un arma que tienes en tu mano, te lo juran por lo más sagrado que tienen. Qué harías tú? –

-Si me lo juran, pues accedería a su pedido…-

-Y quien te dice que ellos acatarán al pie de la letra el juramento? Quién te asegura que no le harán nada a tu hija? Tenías un arma, podrías haberle disparado al que le apuntaba. Podrías haberla salvado y a tu no la hubieses dejado huérfana-

-A qué quieres llegar con ello? –

-Quien nos asegura que Luke accederá a no dañar a nadie más en caso de aceptar sus términos? El ya robó dos símbolos de los tres grandes. Se coló en el campamento y envenenó al pino de Thalia, debilitando así toda barrera que tenía el campamento. Y te aseguro que mientras nosotros seguimos hablando aquí, está intentando reclutar niños que no fueron reclamados por sus padres, jugando con las emociones, y en caso de que no acepten, no los dejará ir indemnes a sabiendas que le han visto la cara-

Callamos nuevamente. El mensaje había sido enviado. Ahora tan solo dependía de él la decisión que tomaría. Salvar a uno y condenar a los demás, o condenar a ese pícaro y salvar a los inocentes.

No pude evitarlo, y me acerqué un poco frente a él, empujando su frente con dos dedos, haciendo que me mire, llamándole la atención. De la misma forma que hice con Silena. Puede que sea mayor que yo, pero eso no me impide darle un correctivo. Puede que no sea uno de mis niños, ni tampoco uno de mis amores, pero él es parte de la familia. Y juré que lo cuidaría. Ya sea de Castellan, o de sus propios temores internos.

Oí la voz de Tyson, que gritaba desde un poco más lejos de las dunas.

-Espero haberte hecho bien el equipaje. Tengo cierta experiencia en cuestión de viajes- eufemismo nuevamente Hermes…

Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies dos petates amarillos.

-Son impermeables, claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad, creo que tu padre podría ayudarte a alcanzar el barco- le pediré un barco esta vez, más le vale que no sea tacaño y se haga el sordo, o le diré a Anfitrite que lo haga dormir en la misma habitación que Delfín.

-Qué barco? – pregunté como la vez anterior.

Hermes señaló con el dedo el Princesa Andrómeda que estaba atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras.

—Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos. Que es cuando las arpías vendrán a devorarte; y ahora, buenas noches, primo. Y…me atreveré a decirlo? Que los dioses te acompañen- payaso, suficiente tenemos con tío Zeus haciéndose el misterioso para que vengas a imitarlo.

* * *

Estaba contemplando las olas cuando Tyson me encontró por fin. Venía al trote con dos mochilas a cuestas, a lo que pude ver que eran las que dejamos preparadas hace unas horas.

-Y esto? – preguntó con semblante curioso al ver los petates que mi primo me había dado.

Le conté mi conversación con Hermes. Para cuando terminé, ya empezaba a oírse un chillido a lo lejos: era la patrulla de arpías, que habían olfateado nuestro rastro.

-Percy, tenemos que irnos ahora a buscar a tu novia- lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos. Después de todo es mi esposa…novia…Agh! Aún me da dolores de cabeza a la hora de utilizar la palabra correcta en esta línea del tiempo.

Recuerdo que cuando era joven, siempre me costaba un montón llamar a mi padre, o rezarle, o como quieran llamarlo, pero, en fin. Ahora me metí en el agua. Esta vez me oiría por su propio bien.

-Papá, sé que me puedes oír, quisiera pedirte por favor dos cosas. La primera es que nos envíes dos hipocampos para acercarnos a cierto yate. Y segundo, si puedes dejarnos una embarcación a una distancia considerable una vez que terminemos el trámite con la gente del yate. Si me entero que intentaste hacerte el sordo, te mando al frente con tu esposa…sí, puedo pensar cosas que te harían temblar. Así que lo dejo a tu disposición- y te conviene que aceptes, o Anfitrite estará más que dispuesta en hacerte dormir con tu súper amigo Delfín.

-Percy…acabas de chantajear a nuestro padre? – Ehhh…

-Tan solo diré que hay cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso…- en serio, ni una palabra más.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre. Las arpías sonaban como si ya estuvieran detrás de las dunas. Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron dos líneas blancas en la superficie. Se movían muy deprisa hacia la orilla, como uñas de una garra rasgando el océano.

Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y la cabeza de dos hipocampos surgió entre la espuma.

-Tyson! -

-Eh? -

-Vamos! Se nos hace tarde-

Recogimos las bolsas y montamos en nuestros corceles.

-Arre! – exclamé, con Tyson detrás de mí imitándome.

* * *

Era una pena que tal hermoso yate estuviese en posesión de un tarado como Castellan, y por más que quisiese dejar salir a flote los genes de pirata, debía de dejárselo para que ciertas cosas sucedan como la vez anterior.

-Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? – me preguntó Tyson, quien no le hizo falta gritar en medio de las olas, pues directamente no nos afectaba de esa manera a nosotros.

Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecían saber lo que queríamos; se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escala de mano suspendida de la borda.

-Vamos Tyson, muévete! -apúrate hermanito, quiero meterme ya en una de las suite y dormir un buen rato, que mañana entablaré una amistosa charla con Castellan.

-No podemos llevarnos a Rainbow? – a menos que tenga piernas y pulgares opuestos, no lo creo. Lo siento.

-Lamento comunicarte que nos será imposible. Pero si quieres dile que vaya al palacio de papá, conociéndolo lo más seguro es que te lleve con él al finalizar la misión- lo cual no es mentira, él ira con nuestro padre.

Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Rainbow! – menudo problemón por el caballo de mar. Total, lo verá en unos días de nuevo.

* * *

La escala conducía a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Había una doble puerta cerrada con llave que logré abrir rápidamente con una ganzúa que los Stoll me habían regalado luego de darles todo un programa de bromas para hacer sufrir a Tántalo en mi ausencia.

Habíamos pasado por delante de cuarenta o cincuenta camarotes y, luego de hacer todo el ruido posible, todos seguían dormidos como troncos. Podría tranquilamente hacerle un funeral vikingo, digno de Magnus, al yate y ellos ni enterados.

-Tyson, antes de meternos en una de las habitaciones, sácame una duda. Hay monstruos a bordo? – le pregunté con curiosidad fingida, pues lo vi nervioso y quería distraerlo.

-Sí. Hay mal olor- lo lamento por ello hermanito, siempre, junto a Grover, fueron los que olfato más fino tenían del grupo.

-Nivel pájaros de Estínfalo; toros de Cólquide; o Lestrigones? – quisiera ofrecerle más opciones, pero él no ha visto ningún monstruo más.

-Entre los dos últimos. Mal olor. Muy malo- Geez…genial, ahora podemos ir a dormir.

Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, pero esta vez no le presté atención. Tan solo advertí a Tyson que no comiese nada proveniente del barco.

Abrimos nuestros petates por primera/segunda vez y nos pusimos de acuerdo en ordenar lo que Hermes nos había brindado: mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero, también una bolsa de cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Claro, todo esto sin contar el paquete de hule de Tyson, con sus herramientas y piezas metálicas.

Cerramos la puerta con llave. Solo por costumbre. En caso de que alguien indeseado pasase por el umbral de la puerta, no podría dar más de dos pasos sin tener al menos un miembro menos. Puedo estar enfermo y muriéndome, pero siempre estoy alerta para cualquier situación.

Al final, me venció el cansancio. Caí dormido…juro que, si volvía a escuchar a Kronos en mi sueño y, justamente interrumpía alguna memoria de mis amadas, le cortaría las pelotas apenas lo vea.

* * *

Luego de un breve parloteo por parte de mi querido abuelo y, los desvaríos de mi amigo la cabra travesti, me desperté con el sonido de la sirena del barco y una voz por megafonía: un tipo con mal acento australiano que hacía sangrar mis oídos.

En cuanto estuvimos todos vestidos, nos aventuramos por el barco durante un buen rato, adentrándome en los camarotes y tomando cualquier cosa de valor o utilidad, metiéndolo en la misma mochila que había utilizado el año pasado, la cual tuve que volver a manipular para poder meter más cosas de lo normal. Era bastante reacio a la hora de usar mis poderes divinos, aún no era tiempo para revelarme ante todos como una maldita bengala.

Entonces, al cabo de unos quince minutos, luego de asaltar casi todas las cabinas junto a mi hermanito, oímos otra voz fuera. Una voz que me dejó con ganas de liberar a Susanoo y desmembrar lentamente al culpable del actual sufrimiento de mi Thals.

Después de oír una discusión de pareja entre sodomizado de Castellan y Agrius hasta que sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo, decidimos hacer nuestra parte.

Tyson dijo en un susurro:

-Nos vamos ahora? – Nop…

-Lo siento, pero no. Primero frustramos los planes del traidor y luego vamos a buscar a Clar, que conociéndola con lo terca que es, se debe de haber metido en algún problema-

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Sigo diciendo que todo aquel que quiera hacer una versión de "Leyendo…" o traducirla, es completamente bienvenido a consultarme._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Volví amados lectores! Y puedo decirles que orgullosamente aprobé los finales de la universidad, por lo que les voy a dejar aquí el episodio número quince de mi historia._**

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero felicitar a JohanDaniel210 por su regreso con su "Leyendo", y espero con ansias la vuelta de Ryckers Dragneel y de Fanpercyjackson._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío._**

 ** _PD: perdón si es largo este capítulo, pero era por retribución en mi ausencia._**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Starlight

Mientras caminábamos en dirección a lo que era el camarote de Castellan, no pude evitar rascarme los antebrazos en un acto reflejo. A pesar de no poseer más las cicatrices que me auto infringí al perderlas, la sal en el aire manda a mi cerebro una sensación fantasma. Casi como aquellas personas que le duelen un brazo tras haberlo perdido hace tiempo.

-Te encuentras bien Percy- si no fuese por tu voz Tyson, todavía seguiría perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Sí, tan solo tenía un poco de arena de cuando estuve en la playa- respondo con total naturalidad para no preocuparlo.

Nos deslizamos por los pasillos hacia la suite del almirantazgo, siguiendo los planos de «Usted está aquí» que había por todo el barco. Acabábamos de subir las escaleras de la cubierta 13, donde se suponía que estaba la suite del almirantazgo, cuando empezamos a oír la voz de Rodríguez, discutiendo con otro semidiós no reconocido sobre la llegada de los dragones etíopes y la falta de lugar que va a haber en el barco.

La verdad, es que él es uno de los pocos a los cuales puedo perdonar, ya que nunca fue autor intelectual o partícipe de algún asesinato a un inocente como Castellán o Nakamura. El pequeño bastardo tuerto se ganó un pasaje a los Campos Elíseos a través de una mentira bien hecha de Chase.

Esta vez no pasará lo mismo. Esta vez pienso sacarle el ojo restante y hacérselo tragar. Ahí aprenderá el verdadero sentido de la justicia.

Continuamos por el pasillo. No necesitaba ningún mapa para saber que nos acercábamos al idiota poseído. Tenía una sensación fría y desagradable, lo cual trajo un recuerdo a mi mente. Uno en el que no pude evitar sonreír.

Las Dracaenae de Escitia estaban al lado de una tienda de golosinas, en la galería Promenade, formando un semicírculo alrededor de un muñeco de paja con una camiseta del campamento.

Al fondo del vestíbulo, luego de avanzar lo suficientemente lejos del olfato de los monstruos, se veía una doble puerta de roble. Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, Tyson se detuvo.

-Voces dentro- lo sé hermano, y esta vez te evitaré el disgusto de imitar al traidor.

-No te preocupes. Es Castellan, verdad? – una lástima, porque si Chase estuviese allí, una linda fiesta podríamos armar.

-Así es. Quieres saber lo que está diciendo? – gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que lo que haré es más divertido.

-Deja, lo haremos a la antigua- o sea, ir a golpear la puerta y preguntar si puede salir a pelear un rato.

Las puertas del camarote principal estaban delante nuestro. Le pedí a Tyson que se posicionase detrás de mí por cualquier caso. Lo cual significaba, si por casualidad, algún golpe llegaba a pasar mi guardia. Acerqué mis nudillos a las puertas, y con un ligero golpeteo pregunté juguetonamente.

-May, puede dejar a Luke salir a jugar un rato? -

* * *

El camarote principal era precioso y horrible.

Precioso porque podía sentir las oleadas de ineptitud y fiereza que Castellan libera por los poros.

Horrible por tener que mantenerlo vivo para permitir que ciertas cosas ocurran como la vez anterior.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que te has permitido un hermoso lujo- pues es la verdad, menuda habitación tiene.

-Siéntense- vete a la mierda tarado.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y dos sillas de la mesa se deslizaron hasta el centro de la habitación.

Ninguno de nosotros se sentó.

Agrius y Oreius seguían apuntándonos con sus jabalinas desde el momento en que cruzamos el umbral.

-Vaya modales los míos! Estos son mis ayudantes, Agrius y Oreius. Es posible que hayan oído hablar de ellos— dijo Castellan en tono zalamero.

-Creo que me suenan. No serán acaso el Oso Yogui y su amigo Bubu de la mitología griega? Tú que piensas Tyson? –

-Pues les faltan las corbatas, no sé tú…-

Gruñeron e intentaron clavarme las jabalinas, solo para que termine desviando las puntas con mis manos y, al tomar los mástiles en pleno movimiento, les devuelva el golpe con la culata a la altura de la garganta.

Luego de eso, se pusieron a discutir en quien se había equivocado primero, solo para finalizar con Agrius le obligue a su hermano a tomarse su castigo en un rincón. Menudo problemita mental tiene como para hacerle caso. Deberían de sacrificarlo para que no sufra.

-Controla a tus mascotas Castellan. A menos, claro, que quieras que los esterilice de manera rápida y con dolor…- anda, vamos, no seas egoísta y déjame matarlos. Después de todo son unos arquetipos y volverán con el tiempo…si es que lo permito.

El traidor se comportaba como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal, pero sus ojos delataban un ligero temor. Se acomodó en un sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesilla de café.

-Bueno, Percy, hemos permitido que sobrevivieras un año más. Espero que estés agradecido. Qué tal tu madre? Y el colegio? – acaso tu noviecita no te lo dijo? Oh! Lo siento, olvidé que falló estrepitosamente.

-Primero que nada, no te he dado permiso para usar mi nombre mierdita. Segundo, dame una muy buena razón para no cortarte las piernas por el simple hecho de haber envenenado el pino de Thalia- y espero que falles cabrón! Nadie toca a mis esposas.

-Directo al grano, eh? Está bien: por supuesto que envenené el árbol. Y qué? – bien, al carajo la educación, si así quiere jugar, pues que así sea.

Con eso en mente, levanté una de las jabalinas que soltaron los osos con el pie, y lo hice girar distraídamente en mi mano izquierda.

-Hagamos un juego, Castellan. Vuelve a responderme así y te clavo la jabalina en la pierna izquierda. Y si me respondes bien, pero la respuesta no me agrada, te clavo la jabalina en la pierna derecha. Vale? Ahora dime, por qué profanaste a Thalia? – y espero que lo hayas entendido, porque no me traje la pizarra mágica para describírtelo.

-Yo no la he profanado! Fueron los dioses quienes la profanaron, Percy! Si Thalia estuviese viva se pondría de mi lado- …una verdadera lástima idiota.

Respuesta errónea.

Con un veloz movimiento, partí en dos la jabalina con mi rodilla y se las clavé en los muslos. Haciendo que chille de dolor, alertando a los osos, solo para ser retenidos por una mirada de mi parte.

-El karma es una perra, no es así…Luke? Dicen que ojo por ojo y el mundo quedará ciego…Probamos esa teoría?-

La única respuesta que recibí, fue un escupitajo en la cara. La muy perra me escupió. Juro que cuando llegue el momento culmine en donde tenga que morir, lo haré sufrir como nunca antes. Le haré desear nunca haber traicionado a su familia por un capricho. Le haré desear nunca haber escuchado a la prostituta que tiene de novia. Le haré desear que nunca haya participado en las muertes de Zoe y Bianca, o los malos momentos que pasaron Rach, Clar, Arty y Thals.

-Viajas con un cíclope. Y tú hablas de profanar la memoria de Thalia! Me sorprendes, Percy. Que tú precisamente…- prosiguió en tono de reproche. Cosa que no quería oír en este preciso instante.

-Lo dice el sujeto que se alió con un tirano decrépito hecho trizas. El muerto se asombra del degollado…- respondo con burla, mientras pongo una mano en el hombro de Tyson para que no crea en las palabras del ex hijo de Hermes.

Castellan se echó a reír. Sabía que intentaría ganar tiempo haciéndome enfurecer con banalidades.

-Ah, sí, ya me he enterado. Tu padre lo ha reconocido- celoso? Acaso es eso? Me das lástima.

Fingí mostrar una cara de sorpresa, a lo que él sonrió.

-Sí, Percy, estoy enterado de todo. Y también de tu plan para encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. Cómo eran las coordenadas…? Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce? Ya ves, aún me quedan amigos en el campamento que me mantienen informado- idiota, su novia no puede darle algunas novedades parece.

-Debo de sorprenderme? Hasta un idiota como tú sabe que eso es lo básico en una futura disputa- en serio, no es nada del otro mundo…

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Cuántas ofensas de tu padre estás dispuesto a soportar, Percy? Te parece que ha sido agradecido contigo? Crees que Poseidón se preocupa más por ti de lo que se preocupa por este monstruo? – mala elección de palabras mi amigo. Muy mala.

Tyson apretó los puños y emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta. Si esta vez quería pegarle, tendría todo mi permiso para hacerlo.

Joder! Hasta le tomaría una fotografía con la cámara que deje lista!

Luke ahogó una risita.

-Los dioses te están utilizando de mala manera, Percy. Tienes idea de lo que te espera si llegas a cumplir los dieciséis años? Nunca te ha explicado Quirón la profecía? – pfff…dime algo nuevo por favor.

-Cuál? La que dice que terminas siendo desmembrado junto a tu jefe? No creo que le sea de mucha molestia, total ya se lo hicieron una vez, o no te acuerdas? – va a ser el mejor sacrificio de toda la historia cuando llegue el momento.

Vi a Castellan mascullar entre dientes, casi como si estuviese quejándose porque nada de lo que me dice surte efecto, y finalmente suspiró.

-Es una pena- la verdad, extrañaba tener estas charlas de índole filosóficas, donde discutíamos sobre Platón o Sócrates. Tu sabes.

Y con eso dicho, se quitó los pedazos de jabalina de sus muslos y sacó de su bolsillo el mando a distancia para llamar a los guardias que llevaban porras. En un intento desesperado por detenernos y curarse las heridas con ambrosia y néctar.

-Ah, muy bien, seguridad. Me temo que tenemos polizones- oye, eso me ofende, yo tenía una invitación, sé que la dejé por algún lado…meh! La debo de haber perdido.

-Sí, señor- dijeron con voz soñolienta.

Castellan se volvió hacia Oreius.

-Ya es hora de darle de comer al dragón etíope. Lleva a estos idiotas abajo y enséñales cómo se hace- si quieres que los alimente con tus guardias, tan solo tenías que pedírmelo sin un intermediario.

Oreius empezó a reír estúpidamente. En serio, Bubu es bastante idiota. Hasta el punto de compararse con Hércules o Tántalo.

-Déjame ir a mí también. Mi hermano es un inútil. Y ese cíclope…- cuidado con lo que dices Agrius, o le regalaré a Arty una alfombra hecha de piel de oso.

-No será ninguna amenaza- le contestó el traidor, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras me apoyaba en Tyson, el cual estaba sonriendo.

Tan ingenuo el pobre Luke. Tanto, que me dan ganas de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si tuviese cuatro años.

-De qué carajos te ríes imbécil?! – de ti, niñito.

-Idiota…eres tan idiota. Amenazas a dos hijos de Poseidón. Nos amenazas en mar abierto. En nuestro propio dominio, en donde nos convertimos en lo que una vez fuimos. Corsarios, atacando enemigos con la autorización de nuestros superiores inmediatos. Ahora, a menos que quieras que hunda en el fondo del océano aquél sarcófago que tanto miras, nos dejarás ir. Nos dejarás ir y trataré de no matar a gran parte de tu tripulación. Tú eliges, Castellan- y espero que elijas bien esta vez.

Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al ataúd de oro, como si al fin se diese cuenta que ya me enteré que hay dentro.

-No me falles, Oreius. Quédate en la bodega y encárgate de que el dragón se alimente como es debido- Geez… y yo que creí que tenías al menos un poco de cerebro…

Cuando Oreius nos intentó aguijonear con su jabalina que recuperó del suelo, la tomé rápidamente en plena finta y la partí con el codo por la mitad, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tyson que se había encargado de los guardias y se había hecho de dos nuevas porras, y le clavé en la frente la parte con la punta hecha de bronce, matándolo al instante.

Agradezco que me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudar a Tyson en superarse en distintas disciplinas. Al menos ahora le daré un mejor futuro junto a Ella.

Antes de que pudiesen volver a reaccionar, tomé a mi hermano por su brazo y lo sacó al pasillo. En donde le dije:

-Ahora si nos largamos de aquí- quizás sea para otra ocasión la nueva alfombra Arty. Lo siento cariño.

* * *

No salimos corriendo como unos desaforados. Lo hicimos tranquilamente. Como se tratase de nuestro propio navío. Sin preocupación alguna. Viendo como algunos guardias y monstruos aparecían por los pasillos con el vano intento de detenernos. Solo para ser noqueados rápidamente a porrazos, lo que agradecí mucho a Tyson ya que no quería ensuciar a Anaklusmos con ellos. Lo que sí dejé pasar fue el encendido de la alarma. Les tenía preparados una agradable sorpresa antes de irme.

Empezaron a parpadear luces rojas y aullar sirenas. Tan solo faltaba Leo con la música de misión imposible y estábamos listos.

-Un bote salvavidas! – me despertó de mis pensamientos Tyson, aunque mis pies se moviesen de manera automática.

Corrimos, porque mi hermano me obligó, al más cercano que justamente se hallaba a estribor y, cuando logramos quitarle la cubierta, había ya un montón de monstruos y guardias pululando por la cubierta y empujando a los turistas y camareros, que llevaban bebidas tropicales en sus bandejas. Un tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y arremetió contra nosotros, pero resbaló en un charco de piña colada. Los arqueros lestrigones se reunieron en la cubierta que quedaba por encima de la nuestra y prepararon las flechas en sus enormes arcos.

Ordenándole a Tyson a que vaya soltando el bote, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras yo me encargaba de crear una ola de cinco metros de altura que ataque por la proa. Antes de que se percatasen que se les había oscurecido en cielo, ellos estaban bajos litros y litros de agua salada, sin contar que varios de los circuitos eléctricos del yate estaban destruidos por el golpe.

Fue bueno que, tanto mi hermano como yo estuviésemos coordinados, porque apenas él soltó el bote salvavidas, yo estaba saltando por el costado del _Princesa Andrómeda_ , y mediante el termo que me dio Hermes, liberé un poco de los vientos huracanados que encerraba para ponernos en dirección lo más rápido posible a nuestra propia embarcación.

Tan solo espero que papá nos haya dado algo útil y no tan ostentoso como suele ser.

* * *

Tienes que estar bromeando.

Tiene que ser una puta broma.

Voy en una misión con Tyson de encubierto y el muy inteligente nos da esto.

En serio, es de no creer. Ahora entiendo cuando las chicas se quejaban de mí. Quisiera pedirles disculpas en este instante.

Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero la cara de felicidad de mi hermanito me lo impide. Es como un niño en una juguetería.

Ahora sí se sacó la lotería mi padre. La próxima vez que vea a Tritón o a Anfitrite, les diré que lo obliguen a dormir con Delfín por unos meses.

Cuando le pedí una embarcación, me espera un velero, una lancha…un yate como mucho.

Pero noooo…

Nos da esto.

El puto HMS Victory de la marina real británica. Acaso espera que repita la Batalla de Trafalgar? Ni siquiera con toda la manipulación de niebla de mi Hazel podría ocultar semejante barco. Llevo tantos cañones que hasta Ares me pediría permiso para hacer estallar algunos.

Joder, ahora me veré obligado a utilizar tanto el termo con la cara del bastardo, como mi manipulación del agua para tener una velocidad decente y no retrasarnos.

-Percy? – genial, ahora tengo a una fusión de Nico y Leo súper emocionado.

-Sí Tyson? – por favor que no me pida nada extraño, por favor que no me pida nada extraño…

-Puedo manejarlo? – y dicho eso me dio la mirada de perro apaleado, cosa que intentaba esquivar, ya que, aunque lo hubiese superado, él sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño. Y eso significa tener que darle algunos gustos. Solo algunos, no quiero un niño malcriado corriendo por todos lados.

-Geez…venga, subamos primero y pongamos a toda vela este armatoste. Solo te voy a pedir que tengas sumo cuidado a la hora de manipular el timón, son bastantes frágiles. De hecho, imagina que son más frágiles que los pegasos. Entendido? –

-Gracias Percy! – oye, no! Espera! No me abraces tan fuerte! Gah! Por favor, duele!

-Ty…son…due…due…le- por favor, me está empezando a arder el pecho.

-Percy! Lo siento! Estás bien? Deja que te lleve a una cama y descansa! – vaya, un poco más y piensa arroparme…

-Tyson. Tyson! TYSON! Oye, estoy bien, tan solo me apretaste un poquito de más. No hace falta que me lleves. Ahora vamos, subamos, preparemos las velas y marchémonos de aquí. Aún tenemos que encontrar a Clar- y también a las demás chicas.

Dicho eso, nos embarcamos, y preparamos las velas. Una vez que todo estaba listo, permití que Tyson vaya a donde el timón y que se prepara pues yo iba a soltar un poco de los vientos huracanados mientras controlaba el agua para que no se formen turbulencias como olas o cualquier otra sorpresa desagradable.

El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de liberarse por fin. Oí un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance de sus disparos. El _Princesa_ _Andrómeda_ se convirtió enseguida en un barquito de juguete y desapareció.

* * *

Luego de que nos deslizáramos a toda velocidad por el agua, le dije a Tyson que vaya a elegir un camarote y que descanse un rato, que el barco se manejaría un rato por el termo que dejé enganchado en la popa con un viento suave. Mientras él se dirigía a lo que fuera a hacer para distraerse, me dediqué a intentar enviarle un mensaje iris a Quirón, pensando en contarle lo que habíamos visto y darle con todos los detalles cuales eran los monstruos que vimos y el sarcófago que tenían.

Arrojé un dracma de oro a la cortina de agua y recé para que Iris me mostrara a Quirón. Apareció, su cara sin problemas, pero no pude evitar escuchar el batifondo que los ponis fiesteros estaban haciendo.

Se lo conté todo: nuestra salida furtiva del campamento, el bastardo sodomizado y el _Princesa Andrómeda_ , el ataúd de oro con los restos de mi amadísimo abuelo paterno, el cual es más bueno que Lassie… Pero entre el ruido que había de su lado y el zumbido del viento, tuvimos que hacerlo breve y despedirnos.

Hecho eso, encaminé a lo que sería mi camarote personal, ya que había espacio para meter a ochocientos cincuenta hombres. Tan solo pensaba en una buena ducha y cambiarme de ropa de manera urgente. Aún me quedaba la picazón en los antebrazos debido a la sal. Maldita sensación fantasma.

Finalizado mi aseo personal, algo me hizo ir al armario que tenía la habitación. Lo único que pedía, era que no me apareciese algo desde el interior mientras yo estuviese usando tan solo una toalla para tapar mis partes. No me sorprendería que haya quedado alguna momia de las batallas del siglo XVII. O en el peor de los casos, una Artemisa enojada por no haberle dado su dosis diaria de galletas caseras.

No fue ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Y esta vez, si puedo decir que papá se lució. Hasta Dite estaría emocionada por verme con esa ropa puesta. De hecho, al solo verme ya gritaría y luego intentaría arrancármelo de sopetón, haciéndome reír por su accionar. Habían unos pantalones blanco de vestir, una camisa blanca cuello alto, un lazo negro, un saco largo azul oscuro, y una gorra blanca con visera negra. Todo con la insignia de la Royal Navy. De alguna forma, luego de ponerme todas las prendas, me asemejaba bastante a papá cuando estaba en su forma de Neptuno. No era que me moleste, pero de seguro que, si desembarcábamos en algún lado, iba a tener que utilizar un poco de niebla para avejentarme.

* * *

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones.

La primera, ir a buscar a Blackjack y los demás pegasos en el yate de Castellan. Lo cual no me sería difícil. Entro, mato, libero, y vuelo hasta aquí para hacer unos nudos más y hallar a Clar.

O la segunda, ir a pelear innecesariamente contra una hidra, por un par de donuts y luego encontrarme con Clar.

…O podría utilizar la confiable opción tres. Voy a buscar los donuts, mato a la hidra rápidamente para que no se las encuentren Arty y las niñas, que siempre le ocasionan problemas debido a que no llevan fuego en los momentos claves, voy al _Princesa Andrómeda_ , libero a los pegasos, y vuelvo a tiempo para alimentar a todos y encontrarme con mi Clar.

Sip, definitivamente la última opción es la mejorcita de todas. Tendré comida, un botín de guerra que me servirá para ayudar a Arty cuando sea secuestrada, a Blackjack y los demás, los cuales podría enviar algunos al Campamento Júpiter junto a Reyna para que los cuide y para que Skippy tenga más compañía que verle la cara a Octavian todos los santos días. Claro, y también para que tenga algo con que recordarme que volveré a verla.

Okay, mejor le dejaré una nota a Tyson en caso de que se despierte y se asuste al no encontrarme.

* * *

Bahía de Chesapeake. Me había movido a través del vapor hasta uno de los escondites que Thals tenía de niña. De tan solo pensarlo, no podía evitar imaginarme a Andrómeda escondiéndose de monstruos en lugares como este. Era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo por el pequeño detalle que poseía heterocromía, algo que compartía junto con Ícaro, Hipólita, Zoe y Ethan.

-Bueno, para tener un local redituable, son bastantes idiotas. Mira que poner una tienda en medio de un pantano. Geez…si sigo viendo todos esos pequeños detalles que dejé pasar la primera vez, me saldrán canas- y suficientes tenía luego de haber sostenido el cielo para liberar a Arty.

Me moví sin hacer sonido alguno entre los árboles y miré a aquella tienda de dónuts en medio de la maleza.

Unos escaparates muy bien iluminados, una zona de aparcamiento y un estrecho camino que se internaba en el bosque. Pero no había nada más en los alrededores, y tampoco coches en el aparcamiento. El letrero de la marquesina, con unas enormes letras negras, ponía: DÓNUTS MONSTRUO.

Entonces lo oí, caminando lo más tranquilo por los alrededores, escupiendo ácido a cuanto árbol vea, mientras llevaba un babero de plástico con una leyenda: «¡Soy el Monstruo de los Dónuts!»

Saqué a Riptide y esperé pacientemente por aquellos infinitos cinco segundos para que todas las cabezas de la hidra miren en dirección opuesta a la mía.

La hidra estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía husmear el terreno y los árboles, tratando de hallar el origen de mi aroma. A lo que presurosamente, me dispongo a desviar un pequeño curso de agua, haciendo que serpentee por el suelo y acercándose por detrás del monstruo escamoso.

Vamos pequeño, necesito que gires todas tus cabezas para así cortarlas y guardarlas para el sacrificio que haré en nombre de mi esposa el año que viene. Vamos, no seas malo, juro que será rápido y no te haré sufrir como el cabronazo de Hércules.

Al parecer la hidra había escuchado mis pensamientos, pues ineludiblemente, sus cabezas voltearon hacia el frente, permitiéndome así que el agua que estaba manejando salté como una cobra rabiosa y se envuelva en la base de las siete cabezas, haciendo que chillen de la sorpresa y dándome tiempo a correr, subiéndome por su lomo y, liberando a Anaklusmos, cortar de una sola vez todas ellas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, utilizo la humedad ambiental del pantano para crear unas láminas de agua y ponerlas sobre los cortes recién efectuados, cubriendo cada centímetro de la herida. Una vez hecho empiezo a descender la temperatura.

Diez grados. Cuatro grados. Menos Siete grados. Menos veintidós grados. Menos Cincuenta y seis grados. Lo suficiente para que el hielo recién hecho queme las heridas cauterizándolas en el acto y matando efectivamente al monstruo en un tiempo de veinte segundos totales. Aún un poco lento para mi estado actual. Tendré las habilidades, pero perdí todo mi estado físico en el viaje de vuelta a este tiempo.

Podría haber hecho fuego, pero me hubiese demorado el doble, ya que tendría que crear una tormenta con rayos, y que dicho rayo le dé a un madero, encendiéndolo.

Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Si hubiese sido una misión y tuviese gente a mi cargo, podría haber sido fatal para alguien. Y mi propósito principal siempre fue el bienestar de los demás sobre el mío.

Sacudiéndome las motas de polvo dorado, me dispuse a sacar una bolsa que llevaba en un bolsillo interior de mi saco y, luego de encantarla, empecé a meter cada una de las cabezas que pestañeaban a modo de acto reflejo post mortem. Adjunto la bolsa a una más pequeña que había separado previamente con dracmas, y mediante un rezo le pedí a Hermes que las llevara a mi cabina de manera urgente.

La próxima vez le pagaré una bebida por este favor.

Perfecto, ahora a buscar esos dichosos donuts. Y viendo que, si me pongo a pelear contra cada puto monstruo que aparezca frente a mí, de seguro me demoraré mucho tiempo, voy a hacerlo rápido. Con unos témpanos helados sobre las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, será más que suficiente. Necesito llegar rápido a buscar a Blackjack y los demás.

* * *

-Debo admitir que valió la pena el ir allí y ganarme estas ocho cajas llenas de donuts- murmuro mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la orilla de la bahía para prepararme a mi siguiente destino.

Muy bien, ahora tan solo debo trazar la dirección en la que se está moviendo el _Princesa Andrómeda_ y…qué carajos hacen ellos aquí?

Trato de hurgar en mi cerebro alguna plática en donde ellos me contasen de alguna excursión que tuvieron de adolescentes. Y sé que me contaron que una vez fueron a limpiar piedras, a modo de castigo más que nada, que fueron teñidas de petróleo en una bahía. Pero nunca que dijeron que era exactamente esta!

Genial! Ahora no sé si correr a donde está ella y besarla. O correr y aparecerme en el Campamento Júpiter para romperle a quijada a Jason por abandonarla a cambio de Gwen.

Me es imposible el no acercarme a ella, aunque sea solo para verla. Con su cabello marrón chocolate, su piel tostada y sus hermosos ojos del mismo color que su madre. Veo que el estar expuesta tanto tiempo al sol, y sin una gorra como Leo lo hace, le está afectando, pues apenas se levantó la vi marearse y empezar a caerse de espaldas. Justo en ese momento, de manera instintiva, solté las bolsas que llevaba y velozmente me posicioné detrás de ella, tomándola cuidadosamente contra mi pecho.

-Se encuentra bien señorita? – por Caos, Pipes estás hirviendo del golpe de calor.

-Qué? Sí, yo-yo-yo…- genial, la perdí. Tan solo espero que Leo no entre en modo hermanito sobreprotector, suficiente tuve con Apolo hasta que se enteró que fue su hermanita quien evitó que yo vaya de blanco al casamiento. Y no pudo negarlo, porque es el dios de la verdad.

-Oye! – para que carajos lo habré pensado…

-Sí? Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo jovencito? – agradezco que la niebla me envejezca unos cinco años al menos. Menudo problema me hubiesen hecho si me veían así vestido, me acusarían de robo. Nuevamente.

-Qué haces con Piper?! – calma campeón, nunca le haría daño.

-Tan solo la estoy sosteniendo debido a que se ha mareado por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol. Profesora, le recomendaría que le brinde una botella de agua y un poco de reposo a la Srta. Piper- comento al ver que el exabrupto de Leo llamó la atención de los demás acompañantes.

-Por supuesto Sr. …? – okey, tan solo espero que no vayan a buscar en algún registro mi nombre.

-Jackson. Almirante de la Fuerza Naval Perseo Jackson. Estaba de paso, y parece que fue el destino que quiso que estuviese aquí para ayudar a esta hermosa señorita- suave Percy…creo que haberme sentado a escuchar todas esas clases de Hermes dieron sus frutos.

-En serio eres un alto mando?! Tan joven?! Debes ser fenomenal! – oye Leo, me estás haciendo sonrojar.

-Bueno…según un amigo mío, soy asombroso- con una genuina sonrisa le respondo. Esta vez me aseguraré de enseñarle lenguaje de señas para que pueda comunicarse con Eco. Es la única manera que ella tiene para una charla normal sin verse afectada por su maldición.

Dicho eso, en un rápido movimiento alcé estilo novia a Piper y la llevé a la sombra de un árbol, recostándola en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el saco azul que me quité para que lo utilice de almohada.

-Espero que ahora se sienta mejor Srta. …? – venga, Pipes, dime tu nombre, me encanta oír tu voz suave.

-Piper McLean. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme señor- oye todavía no estoy tan viejo para que me llames de esa manera.

-Ha sido un placer Piper. Y por favor, _cuida de mi saco hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, mi pequeña flautista. Hasta la vista_ \- le dije la última parte en francés, haciendo que sus ojos caleidoscópicos se agranden, para luego ruborizarse al besarla en la frente.

* * *

Lo admito, ese encuentro fue inesperado. Pero no quita que fuese una gran bocanada de aire. Pude ver a mi reina de la belleza, y asegurarme que esté bien. Al menos ahora tendrá algo con qué recordarme hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Veo que aún no han quitado del piso al cuerpo de Bubu, si tuviese tiempo lo despellejaría y lo enviaría a Arty, pero me tomaría tiempo ahora. Quizás si lo haga con Yogui más adelante, total, tengo que verlo de nuevo para desafiar a Castellan delante de todos. Al menos ahora movieron el sarcófago.

Llevando las bolsas en la mano izquierda y destapando a Riptide con la derecha, empiezo a caminar en dirección a los establos noqueando a cuanto traidor se cruce en mi sendero y matando fugazmente a la mayoría de los monstruos, bañándome de polvo dorado.

-Es un hijo del dios del mar! Ha venido a rescatarnos señor! – ni siquiera he abierto la puerta y ya están gritando, menuda manera de volar mi sigilosa entrada.

-Ya por favor hagan silencio! – les pido una vez que entré al establo precariamente armado.

-Ha vuelto jefe! Pensamos que nos abandonaría! – deja de quejarte Blackjack, sabes que por poco parecemos siameses.

-Por supuesto que volvería idiota! Y no me llames jefe, mi nombre es Percy! Ahora abriré la puerta y salgamos lo más rápido de este yate en dirección a mi barco- porque si llego a aparecer tarde, Clar me comerá vivo.

-Claro jefe! Súbase a mi espalda y lo llevaré. Ya escucharon muchachos, el jefe nos vino a liberar, larguémonos de aquí! –

Había olvidado la sensación de sentir el aire rozando mi cara cada vez que volábamos juntos, ya sea para una batalla o para jugar con mis hijos. Añoraba cada momento luego de que él se sacrificó cuando peleaba contra Tártaro la última vez, dándome tiempo a poder darle el golpe final.

Ahora en definitiva voy a dejar que tenga su propia familia.

* * *

-Percy? Esos son pegasos? – yep…

-Sip, los saqué del _Princesa Andrómeda_ y estarán con nosotros en el barco. Espero que se comporten y se respeten. Y eso va para todos ustedes, entendido? – en serio, nada de peleas o quejas, que no soy niñero de nadie.

-Si Percy/ Jefe/ Señor! – así me gusta.

-Perfecto, ahora creo que es tiempo de prepararnos para la visita tan esperada- les digo, mientras me giro y les indico con la mano la silueta de un acorazado acercándose a velocidad media.

Oímos un ruido extraño: un chuc—chuc—chuc. Admito que nuevamente creí que era mi corazón haciendo ese ruido, dándome la impresión de que estaba por desmayarme o empezara a toser como si no hubiese mañana.

-Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó un pegaso de color beige.

-Motor de vapor- dijo como en la línea anterior Tyson.

\- Un qué? – Blackjack me preguntó esta vez, posicionándose al lado de donde me hallaba sentado.

-Un barco de vapor, Blackjack. Uno que maneja mi novia y su flota- aunque quiero ver la cara que va a poner cuando vea detenidamente al _HMS Victory_.

Me puse de pie, tosiendo un poco por la nube de vapor que genera el nuevo visitante, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme doler, cosa que agradezco.

Navegaba muy hundido en el agua, como un submarino, y la cubierta era de hierro. En el centro había una torreta de forma trapezoidal con troneras a ambos lados para los cañones. Una bandera ondeaba encima: un jabalí salvaje y una lanza en un campo rojo de sangre. La cubierta estaba llena de zombis con uniforme gris.

Era un acorazado. Un barco de la guerra de Secesión. Era el _CSS Birmingham._

De pie junto al, estaba Clarisse con la armadura griega de combate.

-Percy? – así es querida.

-Es bueno verte bien Clar. Te apetecen algunos donuts? – infantilmente le pregunto mientras alzo una de las cajas, tratando de no reírme ante la cara que tiene al verme.

* * *

-Bien Perseo Jackson. Quiero que me expliques, qué es todo esto!? – Okay, ya se enojó.

-Bueno…verás…por dónde quieres que empiece? – por favor, tan solo no me zamarrees amor, tenme paciencia.

-Qué es este barco? –

-El _HMS Victory_ , navío que participó en la batalla de Trafalgar-

-Por qué están vestidos así? –

-Nuestro padre dejó esto en los armarios de nuestros camarotes. A mí un juego de almirante, y a Tyson uno de contraalmirante-

-No se te ocurrió pedir un barco más pequeño? –

-Si soy honesto, fue idea de Poseidón. Yo me esperaba como mucho una lancha- aunque viéndolo ahora, no me quedaría bien ir disfrazado de uno de los Miami Vice…

Que ni se crea que me he olvidado de lo que voy a hacerle a papá. Está tan jodido…

-Pasó algo mientras yo no estuve con ustedes? – oye! Lo haces sonar como si me metiese en problemas cada diez pasos.

-Eh…puedo pasar a la siguiente pregunta? – por favor? No me obligues a que haga ojos de foquita.

-De dónde salieron todos esos pegasos? – rayos!

-Puedo volver a la anterior? –

-Respóndeme ahora mismo Perseo Jackson, o no hay más besos y abrazos para ti! – qué!? NOOOOO!

-Está bien, está bien! Los rescaté del yate del traidor de Castellan…- menuda fuerza de voluntad que tengo con ustedes, me tienen envuelto en sus dedos meñiques…mis pequeñas manipuladoras perversas.

-QUÉ! Tyson! Lo que dijo es cierto? – ahora si estoy más que muerto.

-S-s-sí señora…- genial, hasta mi hermano está asustado de ella, incluso se ha escudado entre la flota zombi y los pegasos!

-Ya, resumen de lo que pasó allí y no dejes nada afuera- Gulp…por supuesto amor.

-Hermes, yate el _Princesa Andrómeda_ , monstruos y mestizos, Castellan, algunos bichos muertos y lastimé severamente al traidor. Volví luego, maté más monstruos, noqueé mestizos, liberé pegasos, volví- súper híper mega resumen. Leo y Hermes estarían orgullosos de mí.

-Y los donuts? – diablos! Sabía que dejé algo de lado!

-Los compré- por favor créeme, o si no te dará un síncope al saber que maté a una hidra.

-Mmh…está bien, vamos a mi acorazado ahora. Tyson puedes quedarte aquí y seguirnos con este barco? – aun no comprendo cómo puedes pasar de maníaca asesina a una mujer dulce de un segundo al otro…grandes misterios del ayer y hoy.

-Sí, Clarisse. Por favor cuida de mi hermano- por qué lo dices como si me fuesen a sacrificar?...

-No te preocupes, a tu hermano lo cuidaré bien. Muy bien-

Despacio, muy despacio me acerco al mástil, listo para aferrarme a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, fui agarrado del cuello de la camisa y arrastrado unos metros antes de ser alzado sobre el hombro de Clar. Transportado como una bolsa de papas.

Detesto ser más pequeño que ella. Bah! No es eso lo que me molesta, de hecho, me encanta que sea más fuerte que yo, ya que le servía cuando caía enfermo, al igual que con Reyna. Pero detesto que no me avisen y lo hagan tan de repente, me da tremendos dolores de cabeza…

Acabó de terminar un pequeño tour por el barco. Me había vuelto a mostrar el depósito de carbón, las calderas y máquinas, que resoplaban y crujían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Me llevó a cuestas, mientras me decía que estaba muy liviano y debía tener más músculos, a la cabina del piloto, la santabárbara y las torretas de artillería, de las cuales estaba muy orgullosa, al menos hasta que le dije la cantidad de cañones que el _Victory_ llevaba.

Empezó a babear.

* * *

-Clarisse. Castellan y su séquito de idiotas traidores van también tras el vellocino. Conoce las coordenadas y se dirige al sur-

-Perfecto! Lo volaré por los aires, lo sacaré del mar a cañonazos-

-Detente. Respira. Piensa. Ya te lo enseñé el verano pasado cuando fuimos a buscar el escudo de tu padre. Si te apresuras puede que pases por alto algo. Tómate tu tiempo si llegas a encontrártelo. No solo eres una hija del dios de la guerra, sino que también eres tú misma. Puedes aplicar ambos puntos de vista y sacarles el máximo provecho. Castellan será bueno con la espada, pero es demasiado confiado y efusivo. Tú eres buena con tu lanza, pero también lo eres en otros aspectos ahora. Es tú misión y eso nadie te lo quitará. Hiciste bien en traer compañía, pues te ayudarán. Pero recuerda que nuestro encuentro no era en este momento, y por ello nos tendremos que separar por un rato más. Hasta que llegue mi hora y te salve para que nos salves a todos-

Ya no sé si hablo de ella o de mí mismo en esta línea temporal. Recordándome mi verdadero propósito. Uno que llevo marcado a fuego en mi alma. Debo detenerme a pensar, tengo la ventaja, pero no por ello debo darme por hecho. Tengo que pensar ocho pasos por delante de ellos en cualquier variable que pueda suceder en una batalla. Todo para el resguardo de mi familia.

* * *

El sueño llegó en cuanto Clar se quedó dormida en mis brazos, con su mejilla reposándose en mi pecho.

 _-La has cagado Jason! – maldito infeliz, tenías todo para ser feliz…_

 _-Y eso que te incumbe a ti Jackson!? Lo que haga con mi vida personal, es eso, personal! – a menos que implique a alguien que le tenga mucha estima._

 _-Que qué me incumbe? Acaso eres tarado o te entrenas? Pipes es mi amiga, y qué es lo que me encuentro ayer cuando estaba a punto de dormirme? Que estaba llorando porque, según ella tú la abandonaste así como así por Gwen! –_

 _-Y qué? Acaso estás celoso? Acaso no crees que me he dado cuenta que querías a Piper? – qué?...pero cómo?_

 _-No es descartable como piensas Jason. Nadie lo es! Y qué si me gustaba? A qué viene eso? –_

 _-Ahora puede ser tuya. Ella no congeniaba demasiado conmigo. Quizás porque sea griega, o quizás porque solo un romano puede enamorarse de un romano- ahora sí que me hartaste…_

 _Antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estoy encima de él golpeándolo lo más fuerte que puedo en el rostro. Me hartó su comportamiento de niño mimado._

 _-Óyeme maldito mocoso engreído. Estás actuando de la misma manera que tu querido medio hermano Hércules. Estoy harto de escuchar esa excusa. Me ves a mí utilizándola? No! Fui engañado de la peor manera. Mi defecto fatal me escupió en la cara literalmente. Mi lealtad fue desecha, pero no por eso soy un total cabrón. Me encerré en mi propio mundo. Añorando amor de mujeres que nunca me amarán por diferentes motivos! Crees que por dejar a Piper me convertiré directamente en su pareja? Eres un iluso. No tengo nada que brindarle a alguien tan hermosa como ella- me desahogo, la represa de emociones se rompió por el enojo. Su tontería de niño de parvulario me llevó al límite._

 _-A qué te refieres con eso? – lo escucho murmurar mientras intenta zafarse de mi agarre, el cual va siendo cada vez más flojo debido a que mi pecho empieza a arder._

 _-Me estoy muriendo Jason. Por eso no puedo darles nada a ninguna de ellas. Cada cinco metros estoy escupiendo parte de mis pulmones. Las amo, sí, pero eso no cambio el fatídico hecho que ellas sientan lo mismo por mí. Tampoco puedo amar a solo una y dejar de lado a las demás, porque las lastimaría y ese sería mi final. No puedo verlas tristes, es por eso que cuando vi llorar a Piper me enojé contigo. Y es por eso mismo que haría lo que fuera para que sean felices-_

 _-Qué? Cómo? Desde cuando sabes eso? – lo veo preocuparse ahora viendo como sangre se filtra entre mis dedos mientras me tapo la boca._

 _-Desde que mi madre murió en esa emboscada. Los síntomas estaban allí desde antes, pero a partir de ese día empezó a afectarme más-_

 _-Hay cura? A lo mejor Will…? O Apolo…? – es en vano. Ya lo corroboré con ella._

 _-Nada. Deja, es inevitable. Solo vine a dejarte en claro que lo que cometiste fue un error. Pero si esa es tu decisión, allá tú. Tan solo te deseo lo mejor con Gwen. Pero si me llego a enterar que a ella también la lastimaste, no habrá lugar en todo el mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mí ira-_

 _-Y por qué la protegerías a ella también? Acaso es una de las que amas? – me preguntó con un tono borde._

 _-Los niños del mar somos demasiados sobreprotectores de las niñas de la cosecha. Está en nuestra sangre- desde la antigüedad, quizás sea por la historia entre papá y tía Deméter…_

 _-Oh…lo siento por sospechar- Geez…_

 _-Espero que sea la última vez que me hablas en ese tono Jason, o le pediré ayuda a Leo para que pases el resto de tu vida pegado junto a tu ladrillo y tu abrochadora-_

Me despierto en medio de la noche, agitado, transpirando, tomándome el pecho. Solo para relajarme al oír la respiración acompasada de mi esposa/novia, que me está abrazando como si fuera su oso de peluche, murmurando incoherencias que me sacan una sonrisa.

Me es imposible no pensar en aquél recuerdo que acabo de soñar. Nunca me hubiese esperado que ellas tuviesen su propia agenda personal respecto a mí. Me sorprendieron enormemente cuando fueron a buscarme en lo más profundo de mi depresión. Y eso es algo que atesoró mucho. Eso hizo que las ame hasta el punto en el que estoy ahora. Dando mi vida por ellas.

Depositando un beso en la nariz de Clar, pongo mi frente junto la de ella y cierro los ojos una vez más. Arrojándome al descanso en los brazos de mi niña de la guerra.

* * *

Me despertó el ruido de las alarmas, que se habían disparado por todo el barco. Clar, al parecer se levantó unos minutos antes pues aún puedo sentir el calor en la cama, a lo que debe de estar hablando con Ares ahora. Sin contar que estábamos por entrar al Mar de los Monstruos. Lo cual significaba ser tragados por un puto monstruo que parece una licuadora gigante.

Genial.

Me levanté y procedí a arreglarme un poco la ropa antes de pasar al baño y lavarme el rostro para despabilarme. Hecho eso, me dirigí a donde mi esposa estaba platicando con su padre, del cual espero que no diga nada fuera de lugar o lo castro con un khopesh hecho de hielo. Muy lentamente.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando los oí. Discutieron por un buen rato, mientras que sigilosamente me acercaba al punto de encuentro y me reposaba en una pared, viéndolos tranquilamente y dándole una mirada de apoyo a Clar, para que no le tenga miedo a Ares y su griterío. No pensaba entrometerme, hasta que él dijo las palabras mágicas de la vez anterior, y este tiempo yo pensaba dejárselo bien en claro.

-Será mejor que cumplas tu palabra. Tú me pediste esta misión, niña. Si dejas que ese crío asqueroso te la arrebate…- hombre de poca fe, mira que no apoyar a tu hija en un momento como este a sabiendas que va a quedar atrapada en un futuro cercano hasta que llegue.

-Pero el Oráculo dijo…- ni lo intentes querida, si él no estuvo allí para verlo se pondrá en modo terco.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dijera! Tú lo vas a conseguir. Y si no…- o si no qué? Le levantarás la mano? Inténtalo, te reto. Hazlo y te arrancaré el brazo de un solo tirón.

-O si no nada primito. Lo conseguirá y punto. Es su misión. Ella la consiguió no yo ni mi hermano. Ella. Así que baja ese brazo o volverás a casa peor que la vez anterior, y esta vez sí llevaré la grabación que te hice. Mi único trabajo aquí es sacarla de un problema y listo. Eso es todo. Y me importa un carajo que seas su padre, espero nunca más volverte a ver levantándole una mano a una mujer. O si no…-

-O si no qué mocoso? –

Dicho eso, me acerco a paso firme hasta estar al lado de su oído izquierdo y susurro con voz seca:

-Mataré a cada hijo e hija que tengas en toda la vasta tierra, menos a Clarisse. A ella la meteré en el Leteo y se olvidará que es tu hija. Y sin nadie que te recuerde, te desvanecerás en el olvido. Así qué…me entendiste primito? – finalizo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que mis ojos se tornaban de un verde helado, asegurando mi amenaza.

No es que la lleve a cabo. Pero esa amenaza funcionó de maravillas en la línea temporal pasada, logrando que nunca más tratara mal a una dama, e incluso empezó a hacer caso a tía Hera. Detesto hacer algo así, pero no me deja más remedio que el que aprenda por el método malo.

Gruñó en comprensión. Y vi en sus ojos un atisbo de miedo. Ya le había dejado en claro el año pasado que me importaba mucho Clar, hasta el punto de hacerle frente de igual a igual, sin restricciones. Se giró a donde estaba su hija y murmuró muy por lo bajo un "lo siento hija" y un "cuídate y hazme orgulloso". No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, era un padre sobreprotector en el fondo. Con eso dicho por parte de Ares, procedió a retirarse en una nube roja sangre.

Clarisse caminó hasta estar frente a mí, mientras yo procuré no mirarla. Solo para sentir una calidez en mi mejilla y oír como se iba tranquilamente en dirección a uno de los oficiales zombi.

Tomó los prismáticos de un oficial zombi y escudriñó el horizonte. Estábamos justo frente a los dos seres que cuidan de la entrada al Mar.

-Al fin. Capitán, avante a toda máquina! – no lo creo Clar…a menos que quieras pasar un mal momento.

El motor crujía a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad.

-Demasiada tensión en los pistones. No está preparado para aguas profundas. Detén el acorazado Clarisse, o se deshará ni bien quieras cruzar por una de las dos opciones que hay frente- no me mires así Clar, si Tyson estuviese aquí te lo explicaría con lujos y detalles, agradece que tomé unas clases avanzadas con Leo cuando se ponía en modo "Bob el Constructor".

-Si es así…entonces que puedo hacer? Es el barco que mi padre me dio, y no tengo a nadie que pueda arreglarlo- yo podría, pero no tengo las herramientas a mano, pero en cambio…

-Tyson si puede, él trajo consigo su bolso con los elementos necesarios para esto. Aguarda un instante y lo traeré-

Tras unos minutos, los cuales consistieron en vaporizarme hasta el _Victory,_ encontrar a Tyson, decirle que tenía que ir al _Birmingham_ con su bolsa de herramientas y arreglar los pistones antes de entrar al Mar de los Monstruos, cerrar el termo con los vientos huracanados y dejar que el barco se mueva de manera lenta siguiendo el acorazado, y finalmente volver a aparecerme junto a Clar con mi hermano y su bolso.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Tyson, ahora ve y ten cuidado por favor- le dije luego de desparramar un poco su pelo y verlo hacer un mohín, para luego ir a su destino.

-Y tú que harás Percy? – planes para ti amor.

-Ayudarte a idear una manera de pasar por la entrada del Mar. Ahora, dime cuál elegirás? – por favor la licuadora gigante, por favor la licuadora gigante como la vez pasada…

-Umh…creo que Caribdis sin lugar a dudas- SI! Ejem…lo siento por el exabrupto…

-Entonces eso me dejaría a mí con Escila…- comento de manera airosa, haciendo que Clar abra sus ojos tratando de demostrar así hasta qué punto mi locura llega.

-Estás loco de remate!? Acaso tienes un deseo irremediable de morir despedazado!? – parece que active su modo sobreprotector, a menos que lo maneje rápido no me dejará ir.

-Sabes que si lo esquivamos volverá a aparecer más tarde, por lo que la solución más fácil es dejar que te encargues de Caribdis con todos los cañones que tiene el _Birmingham_ y el _Victory_. Mientras que, con el manejo del agua me encargo de Escila, a quien puedo congelar o algo por el estilo. Claro, dejando de lado que no podemos utilizar el camino que usaron los Argonautas, ya sea por el tamaño del barco de mi padre, o porque tú tienes el irremediable deseo de hacer explotar algo- le explico solo para burlarme de ella al final utilizando sus propias palabras, logrando que se sonroje y masculle entre dientes algo que sonaba como "maldito sabiondo de ojos verdes".

-Un momento…dijiste que dejarías que me encargue de Caribdis usando los cañones de tu barco? – oh, oh…despacio, muy despacio trato de alejarme de ella o me abrazará tan fuerte que hará que Tyson parece una pluma.

-Sí…pero ten en cuenta que el _Victory_ tiene ciento cuatro cañones, y no son para jugar con ellos a la batalla naval, entendiste? Vas, matas a Caribdis y sigues adelante para que luego yo pueda salvarte según la momia del campamento dijo- nada de ir haciendo explotar cuanto bicho se mueva en el agua, no señor.

-Sí, sí, sí! Eres genial Percy! Ahora podré destruir a Caribdis a cañonazos! – la verdad no sé si reírme por su manera infantil que tiene para alegrarme el día, o enojarme por no oír la advertencia que le di antes.

Voy a lo seguro entonces…golpeo suavemente su frente con un dedo, llamando inmediatamente su atención.

-Oye! Por qué hiciste eso? – me preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño como si fuese una niña de cuatro años.

-Debido a que no me hiciste caso. Te dije que tienes que pensar antes de actuar. Así que, nada de ir bombardeando a Caribdis apenas la veas. Primero hay que idear un plan y luego ejecutarlo. Cuánto sabes del monstruo? – a sabiendas, creo que lo suficiente, pero para eso estoy aquí.

-Ehhh…Caribdis succiona el agua del mar y luego la escupe. Entonces tan solo debo dispararle con los cañones mientras tenga la boca abierta, no? – bien, pero a la vez mal.

-La información que tienes es correcta pero básica. Caribdis funciona a base de una fuerza centrífuga, es decir, traga todo a su alrededor en forma de remolino, impidiendo que puedas escapar de manera alguna, ya sea por agua o por aire, ya que te succionará igual al crear un vacío. Tampoco es cuestión de dispararle apenas abra la boca. El monstruo tiene un sistema repetitivo de acciones. Abre la boca, succiona todo a su alrededor, cierra la boca, y por último escupe todo. Cuando abre su boca, Caribdis tiene unas glándulas que controlan el proceso de expulsión, y es ahí donde tú y los cañones entran en juego. Si disparas antes, el monstruo traga el proyectil y lo escupirá junto con el agua sin hacerle daño alguno. SI disparas después, rebotará en la piel debido a que vive en las profundidades y su piel se endureció debido a la presión. Deberás dispararle justo cuando esté cerrando su boca luego de haber succionado todo a su alrededor, tendrás que atinarle justo a las glándulas. De modo que explote una vez cerrada la boca del monstruo debido a la cantidad de agua que ha tragado, expandiéndose hasta la muerte-

Recuerdo que cuando descubrí ese método, Tena no quería creerme, al menos hasta que lo pusimos a prueba y se quedó sin palabras al ver la eficiencia de mi teoría. Fue un lindo día ese.

-Wow…tan solo wow. Ese es realmente un plan brillante Percy- odio cuando intentan aumentar ese ego que tanto odio.

-Ejem…gracias- respondo con leve calor en mi cara mientras desvío la mirada.

-Entonces eso deja que tú te hagas cargo de Escila, no? – exacto.

-Así es, y espero que me hayas entendido con respecto a prestar más atención con respecto a los planes. No quiero que nada malo te suceda, eso me mataría- literalmente, ya te perdí una vez. Eso fue suficiente, no quiero volverme completamente loco.

* * *

Pude observar a lo lejos como Clar en el _Victory_ y los zombis en el _Birmingham_ se aproximaban al monstruo, con los cañones preparados para el inminente ataque. El fragor de Caribdis crecía más y más. Era un horrible rugido líquido, como el váter más gigantesco de la galaxia al tirar de la cadena. Cada vez que Caribdis aspiraba, los barcos eran arrastrados lentamente hacia delante, entre sacudidas y bandazos.

Y yo?

Estaba caminando tranquilamente sobre las extensas aguas en dirección a Escila mientras jugueteaba con Anaklusmos en su forma de bolígrafo entre mis dedos, silbando una suave melodía. Seis cabezas eran las que tenía que decapitar. Seis que no se duplicaban luego de ser asesinadas pero que tenían tres juegos de dentaduras y atacaban de manera aleatoria y frenética a todo lo que se le ponga delante.

Veo como se arrastra sigilosamente a mi alrededor. Puedo sentir cada movimiento que realiza debido a la humedad en el aire, cada serpenteo que sus cuellos realizan.

Incluso podía sentir aquella impertinente boca que se había abierto a mi espalda, lista para arrancarme la cabeza. Cosa que no le permití pues había destapado rápidamente el bolígrafo y clavado en el interior apenas me giré ciento ochenta grados.

Una cabeza menos, cinco para finalizar.

Podía oír el grito de Clar y los cañonazos sincronizados hacia las glándulas del Caribdis, era cuestión de tiempo para que muera.

Dos cabezas aparecieron a mis laterales, atacando a velocidad extrema para desgarrar mis brazos. Me moví levemente hacia delante, esquivando milimétricamente el ataque solo para asestarle un mandoble al de la izquierda y perforar con un pico de hielo al de la derecha.

Tres menos, tres para terminar.

Por la sensación errática en los movimientos de Escila, podía deducir que estaba nerviosa. Los argonautas no pasaron por aquí, y el tarado de Hércules la había matado por luego de quedar malherido. Yo llevaba tres cabezas tomadas por la espada de Zoe y no había recibido rasguño alguno.

Las restantes decidieron atacar imprudentemente, cegadas por la rabia y la frustración. Un acto bastante idiota y desesperado por parte de ellas. Tan solo me bastó atacar fluidamente con Riptide y eliminar las cabezas de un solo corte, siguiendo el vaivén de las olas bajo mis pies. Decapitando sin interrupción alguna de manera eficaz a Escila.

Pude escuchar el grito de euforia por parte de Clar y su tripulación, se habían desecho de Caribdis. Y de esa manera, habíamos creado dos pasajes al Mar de los Monstruos. Un paso menos para ella y su misión, y uno menos para mí búsqueda de Reyna e Hylla. Tan solo agradezco que había dejado preparado todo para dibujarme el tatuaje romano en el brazo.

Nico, tu novio me ha salvado de un gran dolor de cabeza con Circe al prestarme esas tintas.

* * *

Apenas puse un pie en el _Victory_ fui abordado por un misil de cabellos marrones, chocando su cabeza contra mi pecho ocasionando que siseara de dolor y derribándome al suelo de madera, mientras era besado por toda la cara y cuello incluido. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad por la alegría que tenía dibujada en su cara Clar, y un poco de dolor debido al cabezazo que me dio en el plexo solar, haciendo que sienta el conocido sabor metálico en mi boca.

Estiro mi mano izquierda hasta su cabeza, dejando que mechones de su pelo pasen entre mis dedos sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, disfrutando del aroma del champú que utiliza. No puedo enojarme con ella por lo que acaba de hacer, ella no sabe de mi desgracia, sin contar de sus repetitivos agradecimientos por haberla dejado estallar los cañones. Al parecer ya tengo una idea en mente para qué regalarle en su cumpleaños.

Aflojó su abrazo y se levantó, ayudándome a la vez, cosa que no le costó demasiado debido a mi peso. Una vez que estábamos de pie, procedí a tomarla de su mano y aparecernos en el _Birmingham,_ solo para ser recibido por los confederados y mi hermanito, quienes nos estaban sonriendo en complicidad, dándome ganas de esconderme en algún rincón y gritar para diversión de mi amor.

-Bien! Suficiente de las burlas hacia mi persona! Ahora que hay dos entradas al Mar de los Monstruos, es momento de que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a separar Clar. Y no, no me mires como si regresase al Campamento Mestizo, tan solo estaré a horas de diferencia contigo para, así cuando el momento donde estés en problemas llegue podré ir y sacarte para que continúes con tu destino- en serio cariño, es necesario aprender a dejarme terminar mis frases, es bastante agotador estar diciéndote que no pienso abandonarte y perderme diez años como Odiseo.

-Pero te cuidarás no es cierto? – oookey…esto ya es vergonzoso, hasta Tyson está riéndose de esta situación.

-Si querida, me cuidaré…no soy un niño de cinco años Clar, sé muy bien que debo y que no debo hacer- hermanito, te conviene dejar de reírte o cuando me encuentre a Ella le contaré todas esas cosas de las que te avergüenzas para que se burle de ti.

Sí, cuando quiero puedo ser diabólico. El karma es una perra. Sino pregúntale a los traidores.

-Lo sé Percy, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres tan flacucho y pequeño…respecto a mí al menos- oh! Justo en el corazón, mi gran debilidad, mi estado físico.

Puedo oír que se ríe luego de hacer la pantomima de agarrarme el pecho desgarradoramente mientras me quejaba.

-Vale, vale, lo entendí. Para ganarme tu respeto debo crecer más…- y lo haré para el año entrante. Lo juro!

-Lo que digas enano- más te vale que dejes de llamarme así o le contaré a los Stoll de tu pequeño secreto que tanto te avergüenza. No me tientes querida.

-Listo, creo que se terminó la hora de burlarse de Percy. Es tiempo de marcharnos y dejar de perder tiempo. Ya me oíste Clar, tú ve por delante y cuando te halles en problemas no te preocupes, iremos tras ti. Por favor, cuídate. Ven Tyson, es momento de seguir nuestra marcha-

Y dicho eso me despedí de ella y, agarrando del hombro a mi hermanito, nos aparecimos de nuevo en el _Victory_ listo para seguir en nuestra travesía hasta la Isla de Circe por el pasaje de Escila.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Y sí, fue largo…así que me voy disculpando por aquellos que tienen que trabajar en base a mi historia._**

 ** _Sigo diciendo que todo aquel que quiera hacer una versión de "Leyendo…" o traducirla, es completamente bienvenido a consultarme._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bienvenidos aquí al episodio número quince de mi historia!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío._**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Crying Lighting

Desperté en mi camarote luego de habernos asentado nuevamente en el Victory y dirigido a descansar un rato debido a que sentía un leve mareo. Al menos no estaba vomitando sangre o teniendo espasmos.

Cerré un rato los ojos antes de levantarme e ir al baño. Cerré los ojos y sentí el vaivén de las mareas, el olor a sal en el aire, los choques del martillo de Tyson contra una planchuela de bronce celestial, y la sensación etérea en la habitación.

Sigo teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa.

-Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, Caos? – en serio, un día te aparecerás y yo estaré a medio vestir.

-Es que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores, Percy? – Agh! Justo en mi dignidad!

-Creo que falté a esa clase, y cuando pedí la tarea no la pude entender debido a mi dislexia- además no puedes culparme, con lo jodida que es mi vida, creo que me puedo permitir la desfachatez.

-Siempre con una excusa para todo…es que no piensas en madurar? – oye! Eso ofende.

-Pues yo creo que hay que ser lo suficientemente maduro para saber actuar como un inmaduro- la ley de mi vida. Si pasaste la mayoría de tu infancia bajo el cinturón de tu padrastro en tu espalda, mucha niñez no creo que tengas.

-Un poco retorcida tu filosofía…pero es válida- gracias Caos.

-Muchas gracias…-

-Pero eso no significa que sea perfecta- me responde con un toque de burla.

-Auch! Justo aquí me dio ese comentario- le digo, agarrándome el pecho, a lo que ella respondió con un resoplido poco femenino.

-Es que no piensas en levantarte? Sabes que veras a las dos hijas de Bellona muy pronto, y tú estás aquí tirado perdiendo el tiempo- por favor Caos, deja de mangonearme como si fuese un crío.

-Lo haría, pero necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Y uno de los requisitos principales para eso, es estar desnudo. Y las únicas que me han visto así son mi madre cuando era un niño, y mis esposas. Y pienso seguir así, así que, por favor puedes retirarte unos minutos? – Shu, shu! Vete, que no soy un exhibicionista.

-Vuelvo en diez, apúrate- lo que digas mandona intergaláctica!

* * *

Salgo de la ducha, ya limpio para la tarea que me tocará en las próximas horas. Me apuro en vestirme con una muda nueva de ropa militar, la cual me servirá para sacar a Reyna e Hylla de la isla de Circe. Bendito sean los romanos y sus formas serias a la hora de trabajar. Nada mejor para un romano que ser un alto mando de la Fuerza Naval.

-Puedes pasar Caos, sé que estás detrás de la puerta esperando para entrar-

-Necesitas ayuda con tus tareas de artes plásticas? Digo, porque parece chistoso viéndote con unos pinceles, puntas y tintas dosificadas con niebla- me dice, indicando con un dedo a los instrumentos que estoy a punto de utilizar en mi brazo.

-Ja, ja…muy graciosa. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia para su Alteza, podría alcanzarme esas puntas? – agradezco a Rach todas esas horas que pasamos juntos dibujando. Si no fuese por ella, nunca me hubiese enterado que tenía algo de habilidad.

-Entonces, cuántas barras piensas ponerte en tu tatuaje? Yo diría que menos de ocho…- estaba pensando lo mismo…

-A decir verdad, creo que unas seis barras estarían bien. Sabemos que lo romanos comienzan temprano a ser reclutados, lo que me daría un margen de haber comenzado cuando tenía siete años. Sin contar además que utilizaré el nombre de lady Juno para más credibilidad- y a menos que Circe sea suicida, tendrá que obedecerme.

-Veo que tienes todo planeado para rescatarlas. Y si, en el peor de los casos, ella quiere rechazar tu pedido…tienes un plan de contingencia? – oh sí que lo tengo…

-Hundir la maldita isla. Tan simple y llano como eso- y más le vale que no me discuta Circe, detestaría pelear cuando podría acatar a mi humilde pedido.

-Conociendo tu temperamento cuando se trata de tu familia, no me sorprendería que mates a todos allí con tal de sacar a esas dos niñas- son mis esposas, y aunque no me conozcan, o me detesten en esta época, arriesgaría mi vida por ellas.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cómplice por sus palabras. Cuanta verdad tienen arraigadas…tanta, que me afectan de la misma manera que mi enfermedad. Ellas y la cosa en mi pecho son culpables de mi próxima muerte, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Como ya lo dije antes, morir solo es pasajero.

Termino de dar los últimos detalles a mi pseudo tatuaje en mi brazo y lo dejo reposar un rato. Si tardaba unos minutos más, de seguro tendría un calambre fatal. Seis barras decoran mi antebrazo. Seis, que apenas muestran una tercera parte de lo que poseía originalmente antes de venir aquí.

-Aún no me has dicho la verdadera razón por la cual viniste a verme, Caos- no me molesta su presencia, en realidad es tranquilizadora, pero nunca viene por ninguna razón previa. Por lo general es para saber mi estado de salud, y creo que esta vez no será distinta.

-Venía a ver cómo te hallabas. Sientes fiebre? Mareos? Escupes sangre? – tan preguntona como siempre. Mamá gallina…

-No. Sí. No. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto Caos. Duraré lo que deba durar esta vez- puede que suene tajante, pero es la verdad.

La respuesta que ella me dio, fue una sola bofetada en la cara, no tan fuerte como para derribarme de la silla, pero tampoco suave como una caricia. Solo lo suficiente como para darme un solo mensaje.

Que deje de pensar de manera tan pesimista.

Y mal que me pese, ella tenía razón. Primero ellas, luego la familia y por último mi salud. Esas son mis prioridades en esta línea temporal.

-Eso dolió, sabes? – le digo en un tono neutro, llevándome una mano a la mejilla adolorida, siseando levemente.

-Lo sé. Y sé también que el mensaje te llegó- sí, llegó, pero la bofetada no era necesaria.

-En fin. Ahora que harás? Te toca supervisar al tuerto? O al cabeza de pájaro? – la verdad es que no envidio para nada su trabajo, mira que estar al tanto de lo que hacen aquellos dos. Como si con tío Zeus no tuviese suficiente.

-Perseo! Ya te he dicho innumerables veces que te burles así de ellos! – bah! Puras patrañas…

-Acaso dije algo fuera de la realidad? – pregunté inocentemente.

-Geez…olvídalo. Tan solo cuídate mucho Percy. Nos volveremos a ver pronto- me respondió ella, sonriendo disimuladamente por mis palabras, y despidiéndose con un beso en la frente como siempre, para así desaparecer en dirección a su destino.

-Cuídate tú también, Caos-

* * *

Acomodé la manga de mi camisa y, me dirigí donde se hallaba el timón para virarlo unos grados en dirección a la Isla de Circe.

Caminé hasta la proa, me incliné levemente en el borde y disfruté de la brisa chocando contra mi rostro. Despeinándome los mechones que estaban sueltos en la coleta, haciéndome cosquillas. Recuerdo el pelo de ellas produciendo el mismo efecto cuando me abrazaban y besaban. O cuando los niños lo usaban para simular que tenían bigote como su abuelo, sacándonos sonrisas a todos.

Veo las aguas enturbiarse contra el choque veloz del Victory, provocando ondas circunflejos. Ondas que, por mera casualidad, indicaban en dirección a Ogygia, ocasionando que abra grande los ojos y, rápidamente me dirija de nuevo a mi camarote y escriba velozmente una carta para mi Calipso. Invitándola a jugar al "amigo imaginario" conmigo, mediante el envío de correspondencia. Había descubierto que podía manejar las corrientes cuando era joven, y eso ayudó bastante luego de que Hermes cayera.

Esta vez prometo mi amor que te liberaré sin hacerte esperar mucho tiempo. Aunque tenga que golpear al terco de mi tío, si intenta engañarme otra vez con dejarte libre.

Tía Hera estuvo más que feliz la vez anterior cuando le rompí un pómulo tras hacerme creer que ya eras libre y tú aún estabas añorando a que regrese a buscarte.

Regreso de nuevo a la proa y arrojo con todas mis fuerzas la carta que va metida en una botella. Dite exclamaría algo parecido a "verdadero amor y cartas de enamorados", y la verdad es que no estaría tan equivocada. En ella le dejo escrita como me llamo, mis orígenes en esta línea temporal, lo que estoy haciendo, y que no debe temer en responder pues sus respuestas siempre me llegarán, ya que no interfiere con cualquier medio de comunicación supervisado por los dioses.

* * *

Tyson pareció a mi lado luego de unos quince minutos de haber estado observando las aguas. Al parecer, había terminado de realizar lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, y se había bañado pues traía una nueva muda de ropa puesta.

Navegamos durante horas. Ahora que estábamos en el Mar de los Monstruos, el agua relucía con un verde todavía más brillante, como el ácido de la hidra. El aire era fresco y salado, pero tenía además un raro aroma metálico, como si se aproximara una tormenta eléctrica, o algo aún más peligroso. Yo sabía en qué dirección debíamos seguir. Y sabía que nos hallábamos exactamente a ciento trece millas náuticas de nuestro destino, en dirección oeste noroeste.

Sin importar en qué dirección virásemos, el sol siempre me daba en la cara. Cosa que, seguramente Apolo estaba disfrutando. Ya verá cuando le amenace con contarle a su hermana sobre su pequeño enamoramiento que tiene por una de sus cazadoras. A tal punto que dejaría de ser un mujeriego y casarse con ella.

Como amo saber cosas que no debería en este tiempo, y utilizarlas para sobornar gente.

-Percy? Te encuentras bien? – por qué lo preguntas hermanito?

-Eh…sí, estoy bien Tyson. Acaso tengo algo? – dime por favor que no estoy pálido o sudando de fiebre.

-Tienes la mirada perdida. Miras al horizonte, pero a nada en particular. Pasa algo por tu cabeza? – muchas cosas, tantas que debo tomarme un respiro y reorganizarlas.

-En un principio estaba pensando que, dentro de unas horas deberemos llegar a donde está Clar. Pero ahora, sintiendo las aguas y lo que nos rodea, creo que deberemos hacer una parada rápida con una isla y tener que averiguar que hay allí- o sea, mis esposas de sangre latina.

-Isla? – preguntó curiosamente, mirándome con su único ojo.

Solo icé un dedo en dirección al horizonte. Viendo como una gaviota aterrizaba plácidamente sobre nuestro navío, con sus patas llenas de ramitas y hojas, lo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de mi hermano. Silbándole suavemente, volví a indicarle el horizonte, donde se veía una línea azul y marrón a lo lejos. Un minuto más tarde se divisaba una isla con una montañita en el centro, con un deslumbrante conjunto de edificios blancos, una playa salpicada de palmeras y un puerto que reunía un surtido de barcos.

-Tyson, quiero que te quedes en el barco y te tomes la mitad del frasco de vitaminas que Hermes nos dio. La otra mitad será para mí. Si tienes alguna duda, es por si nos ofrecen algo de comida. Si no te tomas esas vitaminas terminarás transformado en algún animalejo- y no quiero que mi hermano sea un hámster.

-Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? Qué hay en esa isla? – una bruja con mal sentido del humor y, un sentido de feminidad que definitivamente es una burla comparada con mi Arty.

-Esa es la Isla de Circe. Iré solo, ya que si vienes conmigo, lo más seguro es que te ataque ante el primer avistamiento. Y no, no importa que te cubras con niebla, ella sabrá que eres un cíclope. Es por eso que te pido que te quedes mientras voy a investigar, lo único que quiero que hagas, es que tengas preparado el _Victory_ para zarpar a donde está Clar- hazlo por mí hermano, necesito recuperarlas. Por favor.

Agradezco la bondad innata de Tyson. Comprendió mi pedido y asintió con la cabeza, mientras nos repartíamos las vitaminas.

* * *

-Bienvenido! —dijo una mujer que sostenía un sujetapapeles.

Hola mi amor. Hola Hylla. Te extrañé.

Todo eso quería decir apenas la vi delante de mí. Con su sonrisa impecable y su cabello recogido, su piel suave y sus hermosos ojos negros.

Me estrechó la mano en cuanto pisamos el muelle, a lo que respondí con voltearla y besarle los nudillos en una reverencia, dándole una sonrisa torcida lo que produjo un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita…- vamos mi reina amazona, dime tu nombre. Quiero oírlo salir de tus labios.

-Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Es la primera vez que nos visita, señor…? – me encantaría decirte quien soy en realidad, y que eres para mí, pero si lo hago, lo más seguro es que reciba a modo de recompensa una espada en el abdomen mientras Reyna te alienta.

-Alexander Blofis, señorita Hylla. Y sí, es mi primera vez aquí, pero vengo por un pedido especial- lo siento amor, pero utilizaré mi segundo nombre y el apellido de Paul para despistar a Circe en caso de que quiera investigar luego.

-Y podría saber cuál es ese pedido especial, señor Blofis? – vamos mi reina, puedes usar mi nombre, no es de mala educación conmigo.

Me arremango la camisa, dejando ver el tridente y las seis barras que decoran mi antebrazo. Haciendo que sus lindos ojos negros se abran de la sorpresa y balbucee incoherencias, logrando que me ría por lo bajo. Al parecer Circe ya les había dicho todo sobre su procedencia y los romanos. De otra forma, hubiese tenido que explicárselo.

 _-Espero que, con eso, haya podido satisfacer su curiosidad, mi hermosa señorita Hylla-_ le respondo en su idioma natal, provocando que su cara haga tal mueca de asombro que no pueda controlar mi propia risa al verla.

 _-Tú, tú puedes hablar español…-_ gracias a las clases que me diste con tu hermana, no solo Tena fue la responsable en enseñarme idiomas.

 _-Así es señorita, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, podría indicarme el camino hasta Circe, por favor? –_ quiero sacarlas cuanto antes de este lugar.

 _-Eh? Oh, sí!_ _Estoy segura de que C. C. querrá hablar con usted personalmente antes del banquete hawaiano. Por aquí, por favor-_ vamos querida, estoy ansioso por ver a mi pretora.

El lugar era alucinante he de admitir. Allí donde mirases había mármol blanco y agua azul. La ladera de la montaña se iba escalonando en amplias terrazas, con piscinas en cada nivel conectadas entre sí mediante toboganes, cascadas y pasadizos sumergidos que podías cruzar buceando. Había fuentes con surtidores que rociaban el aire de agua y adoptaban formas imposibles, como águilas volando o caballos al galope.

Mientras caminábamos, recordé aquella vez que Hylla me contó cuanto extrañaba aquel guepardo que tenía aquí de mascota. Si lo llego a ver, me lo cargo. Con tal de hacerla feliz…

* * *

Al subir por una escalera hacia lo que parecía el edificio principal, oí a la bruja cantando. Su voz flotaba perezosamente, entonando una nana. Cantaba en lengua minoica.

Llegamos a una gran estancia cuya pared frontal era toda de cristal. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta de espejos, de modo que el lugar parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Había una serie de muebles blancos de aspecto muy caro, y sobre una mesa situada en un rincón, una enorme jaula para mascotas.

Circe estaba sentada junto a un telar del tamaño de una pantalla de televisión gigante, tejiendo hilos de colores con las manos con una destreza asombrosa. El tapiz tenía un brillo trémulo, como si fuera en tres dimensiones, y representaba una cascada tan vívidamente que se veía cómo se movía el agua y cómo se desplazaban las nubes por un cielo de tela.

Un muy bonito telar. Demasiado bonito.

Un momento…

Oh rayos! Otra vez quieren salir a flote esos deseos de hurtar. Pensé que los había saciado en el _Princesa Andrómeda_.

Bueno, en fin…que se le hará. Si por alguna razón, cuando salga de este lugar con mis dos esposas, falte ese telar…

-Es un precioso telar- una pena que vaya a desaparecer en un rato.

-Tienes buen gusto, querido. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Me llamo C. C.- no, en serio? Pensé que eras Medea…mal de mi parte, querida. Muy mal.

-Vayamos al grano Circe. Tú no me quieres aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí- solo estoy de pasada. Si por mí fuese, hundiría esta isla.

Su ceño se frunce, y un pequeño gruñido gutural escapa de su garganta. Intenta acobardarme con su poder, pero solo siento una brisa. Es nada comparada con Gaea, o en su defecto mis esposas cuando están cabreadas…

-Quién eres diosecillo!? – vaya, que humor. Si sigues teniendo el entrecejo así, te saldrán arrugas.

-Alexander Blofis, y vengo bajo el pedido de Lady Juno- y espero que lo acates, aunque sea una mentira. Todos sabemos que temes a los Olímpicos.

-Pruébalo! – mujer desconfiada…

Repito lo mismo que hice con Hylla, solo para que la reacción de la bruja sea una de palidez y ligero temor.

-Un-un-un hijo de Neptuno…có-có-cómo es posible? – bueno…cuando un hombre y una mujer se enamoran mucho, mucho…

-Por favor Circe, dime que no tendré que explicarte sobre las abejas y las flores…no sé a quién le daría más vergüenza- en serio, espero que no me pida.

-No seas impertinente mocoso. Qué es lo que buscas? – pfff…nada del otro mundo, solo a mis futur…pasad…Agh! A mis esposas!

-Lady Juno solicita la liberación de Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano y Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, hijas de Bellona, de carácter urgente- ni un segundo más las dejo estar aquí contigo.

-Oh! En serio? Hylla, querida, ve a llamar a tu hermana por favor? Y tú, querido, adelante, come un poco, es como muestra de mi hospitalidad- si claro…te creería a no ser por esa sonrisa petulante que llevas en tu cara.

Vi a mi amazona ir a buscar a Reyna mientras distraídamente comía un poco de lo que me ofrecía Circe, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza todo lo que ella dijese con tal de satisfacerla. Por mi parte, tan solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos al ver la forma de caminar de mis esposas que venían de regreso, observándome con ojos calculadores. Aquellos ojos que tanto me atraían de ellas. Ojos negros que siempre estaban alerta.

Por un breve instante, menos de un milisegundo, pude ver las siluetas de Salina e Hipólita corriendo detrás de sus madres, provocándome una ligera punzada en el pecho, solo para recuperarme rápidamente.

 _-Supongo que usted debe de ser la señorita Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Es un placer estar frente a una bella dama. Realmente debo decir que parecen gemelas-_ le digo en español, haciendo una reverencia y besando el dorso de su mano.

 _-No me llames así-_ lo sé amor, pero debes acostumbrarte. No puedes huir para siempre.

 _-Cómo? Por tu apellido completo? Huir de tu pasado no hará que las cosas mejoren. Caminará a tu lado por el resto de tu vida, como una sombra. Es lo que te constituye. Es tu base. El pasado es un recuerdo. El futuro un misterio. El hoy es un regalo, es por eso que se lo llama presente-_ lo siento si fui duro contigo, pero debes avanzar.

Unos aplausos resuenan en el salón. Todos volteamos, solo para ver a la bruja chocar sus manos sistemáticamente, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-Sabias palabras, querido. Nunca me las hubiese esperado de alguien tan joven como tú- todos usamos máscaras Circe…

-Las apariencias engañan Circe. Tal y como lo hacen esos cobayos. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia señoritas Hylla y Reyna, a la cual estoy seguro que su hermana mayor la puso al tanto, podrían ir a buscar sus pertenencias para llevarlas a su destino? - es agradable ver la cara de estupefacción de la hechicera, solo para verla transformarse en una de total furia.

-Vaya, vaya…no crees qué estás un poco apurado querido? Ahora no te preocupes, Alexander. El dolor pasará- en serio se cree que la he escuchado todo ese tiempo que estaba perdido en mi cabeza?

-Dolor? Oh…debes pensar que aquella comida adulterada me transformaría en un animalejo, o me equivoco? – gozo era lo único que podía sentir esta vez. La vez anterior, por culpa de la prostituta de Chase fui convertido en un cobayo. Y a raíz de ello, tanto Reyna como Hylla me odiaban por algo que yo no tuve la culpa.

-Cómo es posible? Te vi comer todo! – ingenua…

-Odiseo, esa va a ser mi única respuesta. Ahora, queridas, vayan a armar sus maletas. Y si tienen alguna cosa favorita aquí, por favor llévenlas con ustedes. Ya sean bienes materiales o mascotas, hay lugar en mi barco. Ahora, vayan! – mientras que yo doblo distraídamente esta hermosa tela que tomé sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Gracias Hermes por tus clases!

-Crees que puedes venir aquí y mandar a mis empleadas!? Muchacho insolente! Te enfrent…! – me estoy cansando de esto, _mein freund_.

A mitad de su discurso, estoy delante de ella con Anaklusmos destapada y depositada bajo su barbilla, emitiendo un brillo peligroso. Una sola mirada de mi parte hacia las chicas las hace correr para buscar sus pertenencias, dejándome a solas con la bruja.

-Eres patética Circe. Ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a Medea o a Calipso, y tienes la valentía de desobedecer una orden directa de Lady Juno? La verdad es que no sé si eres muy audaz o muy estúpida- Cali era cien veces mejor que tú o Medea, siendo honesto, pones en vergüenza a la gente que puede usar magia.

-Soy una diosa, semidiós. Respétame o te destruiré en un parpadeo- me gustaría ver que lo intentes.

-Parece que te has olvidado que tengo mi espada bajo tu barbilla, pequeña diosa. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, parece que has olvidado quien es mi padre y en donde estamos parados. Así que no me vengas con amenazas vacías o me aseguraré que esos pequeños cobayos jueguen todo el tiempo que quieran contigo. Déjame ir con las chicas y no volverás a verme la cara en tu vida. Pero si no lo permites, juro que recordarás mi rostro por el resto de tu patética y burda existencia- no pongas a prueba mi paciencia cuando se trata de ellas, brujita.

Silencio fue lo que inundó la sala. Su respiración errática tras mi amenaza, contrastaba con el pacífico subir y bajar de mi pecho, sintiendo ligeras punzadas que amenazan en convertirse en espasmos y me muevo tan frenéticamente como recién.

Pasos resuenan desde un pasillo adyacente, prediciendo la aparición de mis bellezas latinas. Al verlas correr con sus petates y un guepardo siguiendo a Hylla, hace que sonría suavemente, lo que provoca un sonrojo en las mejillas de Reyna a pesar de tener su ceño fruncido.

-Están listas? – vamos amor, deja de mirarme de esa manera. Si tan solo supieses que adoro besarte cuando frunces el ceño…

Tras recibir un asentimiento de parte del dúo, retiré lentamente la amenaza a Circe y empecé a retroceder marcha atrás hasta donde las chicas me esperaban. Sin despegar mirada alguna de los músculos de la bruja, tomando precaución por si las llegaba a atacar por abandonarla, me posicioné delante de ellas y les di una señal para que vayan directamente al _Victory_.

-Lo ves? No era tan difícil el hacer caso al primer aviso, pero no. Tu arrogancia salió a flote, me amenazaste y querías evitar que cumpla mi propósito. Tienes suerte que no hunda tu isla Circe. Mucha, mucha suerte. Pero eso no significa que te deje sin castigo alguno. Adiós Circe, y ten cuidado de Barbanegra- le dije, solo para ver como su cabeza giraba a donde estaban los cobayos, viendo que estaban fuera de sus jaulas y comiendo las vitaminas de Hermes.

Quiso gritarme, quiso correr a donde estaba, quiso rogarme. Quiso muchas cosas. Y yo la habría ayudado complacientemente si no hubieses actuado como una perra. Ni siquiera Arty en su peor día actuaba igual.

Caminé tranquilamente a la salida, oyendo la cacofonía de gritos de pelea entre Circe y los piratas. No dejé que las demás empleadas se involucrasen, ya que sentí sus presencias en otras habitaciones, las cuales bloquee con hielo, para que sean heridas. El hielo duraría hasta que los piratas se marchen o estén muertos. Hasta entonces estarán a salvos.

* * *

Las vi mirar atentamente todo el barco. Anonadadas, y con unas sonrisas en sus caras que me ponían muy feliz. Los pegasos se acercaban a ellas y las empujaban con sus hocicos, provocando risas de ambas partes.

Tyson caminó hasta mi lado, con una mirada que me preguntaba quiénes eran ellas. Al parecer, aún no lo habían visto entre tanto asombro. Me tomé mi tiempo para explicarle a mi hermano la versión resumida de lo que sucedió en el spa. Así como también tuve que explicarle de mi doble nacionalidad y mi falso tatuaje, a lo que le pedí que no le cuente de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestro padre. O lo tendríamos que ir a visitar a la enfermería de Apolo debido al infarto que le dará.

Las chicas volvían, Hylla sonreía levemente, sosteniendo una pluma negra de Blackjack al igual que Reyna. Hace años aprendí que el pegaso negro solo regalaba plumas de sus alas a aquellas personas que realmente eran muy queridas para mí. Al parecer, inconscientemente, él logro deducir cuan importantes son ellas.

-Veo que es la primera vez que están frente a un pegaso. Les ha agradado mis bellas damas? – creo que el simple hecho de ver sus labios arqueados para arriba es toda la respuesta que necesito recibir.

-Son muy bonitos…pero tenemos una duda, por qué hay un cíclope a tu lado? Y por qué tu espada no es dorada como se supone que Circe nos contó? – okey…ya volvió el ceño fruncido a la cara de Reyna. Y ahora también lo tiene Hylla!

Mi pretora, eres una mala influencia para tu hermana…

-Bueno, como verán, él es mi hermano Tyson y estamos emparentados por parte de mi padre. En cuanto al por qué mi espada no es de Oro Imperial es porque está confeccionada con elementos del panteón griego. Se le llama Bronce Celestial. Y antes de que pregunten sobre los griegos, si existen, pero no está en mi derecho decirles donde se ubican a menos que quieran otra Guerra Civil. Y sí, tengo doble "nacionalidad", es decir, soy tanto griego como romano- pude ver como sus caras pasaban del asombro, incredulidad, dolor, tristeza y de nuevo al asombro. Casi me dan un dolor de cabeza.

-Si dices que eres mitad griego, pero le dijiste a Circe que eras romano…cómo fue que no se dio cuenta cuando la amenazaste? – bueno, eso es fácil de explicar…

-Sí! Y cómo podemos estar seguras que tu eres quien dice ser? – genial, ahora se puso en desconfiada Reyna…

-Está bien, creo que debo presentarme debidamente. Mi nombre es Perseo Jackson, pero pueden llamarme Percy. Alexander es mi segundo nombre, y Blofis el de un amigo de mi madre. Necesitaba un salvoconducto a la hora de estar frente a Circe, de manera que, si quisiera buscarme, nunca lograría hallarme. Así que lo siento por haberles dado un nombre por el cual, muy raramente soy solicitado- no se vayan, por favor, necesitaba sacarlas de allí. Entiendan por qué lo hice, tan solo entiendan.

Oí un murmuro de Tyson diciendo que iba a buscar algo para que comamos luego de levar anclas y marcharnos. A decir verdad, escuché la mitad de lo que me dijo, tan solo tenía la mirada fija en mis dos amadas, esperando saber cuál era la reacción de ellas. No había sido honesto de entrada, pero era por un buen motivo. No quiero que me odien por ello, no quiero oír esas palabras saliendo de sus bocas.

Estábamos los tres a solas en la popa, los pegasos se habían retirado a volar alrededor del navío. Oía las olas lejanas, el soplido de los vientos del termo. Pero no separé mi vista de sus ojos. Sentía que hacía calor, el pecho me ardía por alguna razón que no presto atención. Solo las veo a ellas y sus reacciones a mis palabras. No sé en qué momento la vista se me empieza a nublar y todo se mueve como si estuviese borracho. Ando a tientas, buscando algo en que afirmarme mientras caigo sobre una rodilla, solo para ser sostenido por dos pares de brazos finos y delicados, pero a la vez fuertes.

-Estás bien? Estás caliente…- escucho la voz preocupada de Reyna en mi oreja derecha, a lo que no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante mis siguientes palabras.

-Y eso que aún no me has visto sin camisa- soy un idiota, pero esas respuestas salen de manera automática.

-Se refería a que tienes fiebre…idiota caliente- oye! Escuché ese murmuro que dijiste al último Hylla.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y no es fiebre…tan solo tengo un poco de insolación, no es nada por lo que deban de preocuparse. Lo ven? Ahora estoy de pie y fresco, como una lechuga! – o un alga, como dirían ustedes.

-Geez…lo que digas. Ahora, nos puedes explicar la razón de por qué Circe nunca se percató de tu espada? – sabes, si Apolo o Hermes estuviesen aquí, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de hacer un chiste sucio. Deben de agradecer que tengo, en algún lugar muy lejano y escondido de mi ser, un poco de decencia. O ya habría muerto incontables veces a manos de ustedes.

-Debido a que tenía miedo. Miedo a tener su cuello cortado de lado a lado. El miedo funciona de maravillas si uno sabe cómo emplearlo. Ofusca los sentidos de una persona, privándolo de su entorno. Pero, también puede agudizarlos, dándoles un golpe de adrenalina a su cuerpo. Era cuestión de saber cuál iba a ser su prioridad. Si ustedes o ella- y eso demostró cuan egoísta puede ser.

-Puedes…puedes enseñarnos eso? – por supuesto querida, de esa manera podrán convertirse en lo que están destinadas a ser. Reinas de sus propios territorios.

-Eh? A qué? Ser calientes? – amo ver sus caras de incredulidad cuando suelto chistes así para cambiar sus caras y animar el ambiente.

Por un momento pensé que me golpearían en la cabeza como solían hacerlo, pero lo que hicieron ahora me sorprendió hasta la médula. Se estaban riendo, de manera cristalina, pura, calentado mi interior al verlas felices una vez más. Siluetas de Hipólita y Salina sobre sus regazos aparecen frente a mí, haciendo que mi agarre en el borde del barco sea mayor. Recordando cuanto la perra de Chase me quitó.

-Vale, vale…les enseñaré a defenderse…no, les enseñaré de conquistar sus batallas. Y comenzaremos ahora- vivirán. Vivirán, aunque yo ya no esté con ustedes en algún momento.

-Pero no tenemos armas Perseo…- Percy, pero eso no viene al caso, pueden llamarme como quieran. Y con respecto a las armas…

Estiro mis manos y con un sutil movimiento, transformo la humedad del aire en dos espadas de estilo romano. Hechas de un color azulado cristalino, el hielo eterno no les quemará por mi pedido. No se derretirán ni necesitarán afilarse. Las acompañaran hasta que llegue mi fin, de la misma manera que funciona el regalo que le hice a Hazel en año pasado.

Hasta mi último suspiro yo estaré con ellas.

-Tengan, son de ustedes. Son especiales, cuídenlas…ahora, por favor, vengan a atacarme a matar- les digo, abriendo los brazos de par en par.

-Estás loco! Ni siquiera tienes un arma! – eso no me es inconveniente.

-Ataquen o lo haré yo…YA! – deben aprender, rápido y de manera eficiente.

La duda en los ojos negros hicieron acto de presencia. Quería correr a animarlas, a hacerlas sonreír. Pero no siempre puedo mimarlas. Es por eso que tomo la decisión de ser yo quien comience a atacar con solo mis manos. Para demostrar que, aun así, alguien puede defenderse y hasta ganar.

Me moví fluidamente bajo la guardia improvisada de Reyna, y antes de que se diese cuenta para reaccionar, golpee su estómago con la palma de mi mano, logrando que caiga de rodillas al suelo de madera, pero aún sin soltar la espada.

Hylla emitió un chillido de sorpresa y empuño la espada con más fuerza, corriendo a mi dirección, dando un corte descendente con el arma, tratando de herirme sorpresivamente. Solo para que su cara se vuelva una de incredulidad cuando, tan solo di un paso al costado, viendo como su espadazo erraba por completo su misión de lastimarme. Vi los ojos de Hylla y obtuve un destello de miedo, cosa que aproveché y puse un pie detrás de ella y la empujé suavemente contra el piso.

-Dos golpes fue todo lo que necesité para dejarlas en el suelo. Dos golpes que podrían haber sido mortales si hubiese tenido un arma. Tan solo lo diré una vez más. Ataquen a matar- levántense por favor. Levántense y borren de mi mente aquella aterradora última imagen que tengo de ustedes. Levántense.

Las miradas cambiaron luego de que se parasen. Enfocándose en su nuevo objetivo. Vi como intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacer, tantos años practicando con ellas y todo lo que necesitaban era que alguien encendiese aquella mecha que las convertían en verdaderas hijas de Bellona.

Empezaron a sincronizar sus ataques, de tal manera que me veía obligado a estar atento a los minúsculos movimientos que sus músculos producían, advirtiéndome de esa manera la trayectoria de los ataques. Continuaron sin poder golpearme, pero avanzaron muchísimo más rápido cuando las obligaba a retroceder debido a que me inmiscuía en sus guardias, golpeando puntos en nervios sensibles, hasta que caían agotadas al suelo y se recuperaban. Para volver a atacarme.

* * *

Tres horas pasé con ellas entrenándolas hasta que les dije que era suficiente. Tres horas, en donde les conté que deberían ir a distintos destinos. Las oí empezar a quejarse sobre estar separadas y nunca volver a verse, pero les quité esos miedos al enseñarles sobre los distintos métodos de comunicación que podían utilizar, cosa que las alivió. Tyson iba y venía de a ratos, viendo entretenidamente como les hacía sufrir lo mismo que le hice pasar en el campamento.

Les enseñé básicamente el arte de bailar con la espada. Moverse fluidamente entre los enemigos. Aprovechando el entorno para salir victorioso. Burlarse si es necesario. Jugar con sus cabezas, sentimientos, recuerdos. Tergiversarlos, retorcerlos, hasta el punto mismo de hacerlos dudar de su cordura. De la misma manera que contra Ares. No siempre se gana una pelea por quien tiene más fuerza. Sino por quien sabe emplear mejor las ventajas autónomas de uno. Tena puede idear diez planes distintos a la vez. Arty puede jugar con el entorno a su antojo. Tia utiliza la esperanza recóndita de cada uno. Dite las ilusiones para engañar a la gente, mostrándoles lo que desean.

Solo es cuestión de cómo usar esas pequeñas cosas a favor de uno.

-Bien, creo que es más que suficiente- estoy realmente orgullosas de cuan rápidas pueden aprender.

-En serio? – aquel brillo en tus ojos, Reyna, me ponen feliz. Es lo mismo que verte sonreír de felicidad.

-Así es! Han mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos. Ahora pueden seguir tranquilamente mi ritmo antes de que se agoten. Pero recuerden, no luchan para vivir. Luchar para derrotarlos, luchan para permitir que aquellos que son cercanos a ustedes vivan. Díganme…por quienes luchan ustedes? –

-Por mi hermana…- respondieron unísonamente, logrando así que las comisuras de mis labios suban.

-Esa es una buena respuesta. Ahora, vayan a elegir un camarote y tomen un baño. Relájense, coman, háganse de ropas nuevas ya sean de las que ustedes traen o lo que haya en los armarios. Dentro de unas horas nuestros caminos se separarán. Vayan, se han ganado sus descansos- venga, ya, a bañarse. Juro que, si se quedan cinco segundos más en mi presencia, las tomaré y las llevaré yo a las duchas.

Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes. Y estúpido sentido de enamorarme de unas hermosas muchachas de piel cobriza y ojos negros. En serio, juro que, si se quedan delante de mí, sacaré fuerzas de donde no tengo ahora y me las llevaré al baño.

Ellas me sonrieron afablemente, pero pude distinguir tristeza en sus ojos cuando oyeron que nos separaríamos. Estaba tan abstraído por mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, cuando fue que mi cuerpo empezó a moverse autónomamente hasta ellas y las abracé. Fuertemente contra mi pecho, haciendo caso omiso de las puntadas que sentía tras tres horas de entrenarlas. Depositando suavemente besos en sus cabezas, sintiendo sus cabellos que tenían un mezclado aroma a sal de mar, sudor y manzanilla. No me molestaba, nunca lo hizo. Me acostumbré a ello desde el primer día. Era atrayente, propio de ellas.

No me rechazaron, es más, ellas también me devolvieron el abrazo, y hacía todo lo posible para no romperme. Las tenía de nuevo. Cerca de mí. Estaban vivas. MI cabeza jugaba imágenes, burlándose de mí…o apiadándose tal vez, por sentía dos pequeños pares de brazos alrededor de mis piernas, provocando que mis ojos se cierren con fuerza, evitando que llore.

Nos separamos, pero no sin antes darles un beso en la frente, para luego mandarlas a bañarse, mientras hacía una mímica de que apestaban, recibiendo a modo de respuesta unas patadas en las espinillas, que me dejaron aullando de dolor al mismo tiempo que ellas corrian riendo.

* * *

Había separado a los pegasos en tres grupos, uno iría con Reyna al Campamento Júpiter, el segundo con Hylla hacia el asentamiento de las amazonas, mientras el tercero se quedaría conmigo e iría al Campamento Mestizo. Obviamente Blackjack encabezaba el último grupo, mientras quería armar un motín pidiendo más azúcar y avena, a lo que tuve que pedirle que se calle o me encargaría de que nunca más pueda procrear. Decir que se calló inmediatamente es un eufemismo.

Las niñas llegaron, limpias y con el estómago lleno. Traían sonrisas leves, y un pequeño ceño fruncido en la cara de Reyna, a quien tomé por sus mejillas juguetonamente para que los borre, haciendo que Hylla se ría por mis idioteces mientras Reyna me insultaba en español, ocasionando que la reprendiera muy hipócritamente de mi parte.

Dejo en sus manos unas bolsas llenas de dracmas para poder comunicarse, les advierto que los denarios no son de muy buena utilidad para las llamadas y que sería una pérdida el usarlos así. Las ayudo a subir a los pegasos, indicándoles como tomarlos para que no se caigan. Paso sus bolsos y, por último, las espadas que les hice. Sabía que ellas querían decirme algo por la mirada que llevaban, pero les alivié el problema diciéndoles que siempre estaría a disposición de ellas y que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos. Justo antes de despedirnos, recordé algo para Reyna.

-Reyna, cuando llegues allá quiero que dejes dos mensajes, uno a mi nombre y el otro a pedido de Lady Juno- y espero que lo acaten o les enseñaré cuando vaya allá. Y no les va a gustar nada.

-Qué es? – preguntó inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia su derecha, dejando caer su larga trenza azabache por su costado.

-Primero, cuando llegues a Nueva Roma de lo seguro te encontrarás con un niño rubio, desgarbado, con cara de rata famélica y una cloaca por boca, que tiene un fetiche por destripar ositos de peluche. En caso de que quiera propasarse contigo, patéale las pelotas, y si quiere llevarte a juicio contra el senado, di que el hijo de Neptuno te dio permiso, que, si me entero que te hicieron algo, ellos terminarán muy, muy heridos. Comprendiste? – no es broma, soy demasiado protector de ustedes. Son lo último que me quedan antes de final. Y no pienso perderlas de nuevo.

-S-s-sí. Cuál es el otro pedido? – te estás sonrojando? Oh, por Caos! Si tan solo Dite te viese ahora…ella siempre se quejaba que estabas muy seria.

-Geez…el otro pedido va a ser muy controversial para el senado, los muy idiotas tienen la mente cerrada, y espero que tú nunca seas igual. Di, por decreto de Lady Juno, la reina del Olimpo, que Minerva sea restaurada a su antigua gloria. Solo, y solo así, mi padre, Neptuno, les permitirá volver a navegar en aguas abiertas. Si no quieren acatar esa orden, estarán oponiéndose a un pedido divino, y no saldrá nada bueno de ello- y conociendo que algún idiota querrá corroborar eso llamando a mi tía, no creo que los atienda…solo si tío Z recapacitó con lo que le dije el año pasado y está pasando todo el tiempo posible con ella para resarcirse de sus errores.

Si no lo hizo, más le vale dormir con los ojos abiertos, porque si no le meteré su Rayo Maestro en el culo y, haré que de alguna forma vibre y se convierta en su consolador personal. Le conviene que esté cuidando de tía Hera.

-Por qué dices que tienen la mente cerrada? – bueno…muchas causas. De hecho, creo que con Leo hicimos una lista, pero al ser tan larga terminamos por aburrirnos, lo que produjo que envolvamos a Nico y a Will con ella.

-Porque no quieren admitir el simple hecho que, al haber rechazado a Minerva, los hundió hasta el cuello de mierda. Tuvieron que dedicarse a robar conocimientos de otras naciones y las bastardearon, sin contar que al rechazarla incurrieron a la ira de mi padre, pues ella es una de sus sobrinas favoritas. Si hubiesen mantenido a Minerva, no solo habrían ganado conocimientos y batallas. Les hubiese salvado el trasero cuando mataron al hijo de un todopoderoso perteneciente a otro panteón. Es por esa razón que los dioses no los escuchan tanto, debido a que son arrogantes y no quieren ver más allá del velo. Es por eso que debes decírselos, solo así podrán superar ese estancamiento que llevan por siglos- incluso los de Brooklyn aprendieron por las malas que no debían meterse con ese panteón. El sujeto no molesta a nadie, pero cuando lo cabrean…las cosas se ponen feas.

-Está bien, Percy. Se los diré- confío en ti amor. Espero que de esa manera Tena pueda sentirse mejor. Solo me falta recuperar esa bendita figura de ella.

-Gracias Reyna, y un consejo para ti Hylla…patéales el trasero a aquellas que quieran sobreponerse contigo. Eres la reina de las amazonas a mis ojos, y confío en que la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo seas- y lo serás, la mejor reina desde Hipólita.

-Muchas gracias, Percy- no hay nada que debas agradecer, es tu destino ese.

-Ya, listo! Es hora de que se vayan o terminaremos por hacer dormir a los pegasos. Recuerden lo que les enseñé, recuerden lo que les pedí, y recuerden que no estarán solas. Se tienen entre sí, y algún caso raro, a mí. Cuídense por favor, hasta que las vuelva a ver, cuídense- las amo, y me duele verlas marcharse y saber que no estaré a sus lados. Pero tengo fe que ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes para prosperar con mi ausencia.

Y serán aún mejores en mi ausencia. Son las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en toda mi vida. Sé que sabrán salir adelante cuando yo ya no esté.

Acomodo sus pertenencias a modo de acto reflejo, para luego acercarme a cada una de ellas y acariciar sus mejillas y depositar un beso en sus frentes, dándoles una sonrisa torcida que ellas aman y despedirlas.

Viéndolas marcharse juntas, hasta que sus caminos difieran y las lleven a la grandeza que serán.

* * *

Tyson se paró a mi lado, viéndome y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Yo tenía la mirada fija en dirección a donde mis niñas habían partido, desearía haber podido mantenerlas más tiempo a mi lado, abrazándolas y besándolas.

-Sabes Percy, de no haberte conocido, no sé qué habría sido de mí…- te habría hallado tarde o temprano, y serías mi hermanito.

-Pero te encontré, y eso es lo que importa ahora. El mundo no se rige por un "qué hubiera pasado?" – aunque yo esté llevándolo a cabo ahora. Los giros de la vida y la muerte…

-Muchas gracias Percy. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte, acaso las conoces de antes a ellas? - …más de lo que crees, Tyson.

-No-

-Me enseñaste muchas cosas hermano. Una de ellas fue leer los gestos de alguien para no solo guiarme por el olfato. Y ahora puedo decir que lo que sale de tu boca no coincide con lo que me dicen tus ojos. Son los ojos de una persona muerta. Y tú eres una persona brillante. No lo entiendo- y espero, si logro hacer todo bien y mato a Chase junto con su séquito, que nunca lo entiendas.

-Quizás es porque soy un hijo de Poseidón defectuoso- respondo con una sonrisa honesta, ya que al fin y al cabo es muy cierto.

Permanecimos sentados en la cubierta, contemplando cómo ascendían las constelaciones por el cielo.

-Ve a dormir Tyson, yo haré lo mismo. Necesitamos descansar, dentro de unas horas habremos llegado a donde Clar se encuentra.

Asintió y se retiró a su camarote. Me pesaban los ojos y el ardor en el pecho estaba retirándose de a poco. Decidí recostarme en la cubierta, con el cielo estrellado como mi manta y Arty como mi guardiana. No estaba de humor como para estar encerrado en un cuarto.

* * *

Recordé en ese preciso instante que ya no soñaría más con los actos de travestismo que tenía Grover. Ahora podía pasar unos últimos momentos con Thals antes de que Clarisse recupere el vellocino. Aunque sea en un sueño, el hecho de poder acariciar su cara vale la pena.

Me encontré de nuevo en el camarote de Castellán, a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda._ Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Fuera era de noche, y el aire se fue llenando de sombras, de voces que susurraban a mi alrededor. Eran los espíritus de los muertos. Muertos que indicaban lo obvio para mí, pero no para la jovencita bella que estaba a unos pasos al costado mío.

El sarcófago de oro de mi queridísimo abuelo paterno emitía un leve resplandor. Era la única luz en todo el camarote. Y actuaba básicamente como una farola para los insectos, atrayéndolos directamente a su muerte.

Una "fría" risa intentó sobresaltarme. A lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar a carcajadas. Había tenido pesadillas peores que esta, y ni siquiera necesitaban que estuviese dormido!

«No tienes el valor suficiente, joven. No podrás detenerme.»

Si, si…lo que digas. En serio, no te cansas de parlotear como una vieja chismosa? Menudo dolor de cabeza me provocan tus quejidos. Sé hombrecito y acepta que perderás antes de, incluso poder tener un cuerpo propio, ya que utilizaras el de tu perra flagelada.

Veía con diversión como el ataúd brillaba, tratando de llamar mi atención. Esperando el momento esperado de este sueño. Entonces oí la voz de una chica a mi lado.

-Y bien, sesos de alga? – cuanto amor derrochado en tus palabras, querida. Me siento tan amado con tu indiferencia actual.

Me di la vuelta, para apreciarla mejor. Llevaba ropa punk, con cadenas plateadas en las muñecas. Tenía el pelo negro erizado de púas, una gruesa raya en torno a sus ojos azules y turbulentos, y un puñado de pecas esparcidas por la nariz. Siempre le sacaba burlas cuando estábamos juntos, diciéndoles que si la besaba muchas veces en la nariz podría borrárselas.

-Y bien? Vas a detenerlo, sí o no? – no hace falta cariño…

-Para qué? Está dentro del sarcófago, y la única manera de que nos ataque, es si uno de nosotros va y lo abre. Tan solo debes ignorar su cháchara- en serio, se queja como si fuese un crío de dos años que quiere su juguete.

-No irás contra él? – nop…

-Qué ganas con ello? Tan solo jugarás su juego. Si vas y lo abres, serás atormentada. Si no lo haces, tendrás más tiempo para pensar diez maneras de hacerle frente una vez que alguien sea tan idiota y lo abra- como el estúpido de Castellan, la puta de Chase, o cualquiera de ese grupito de inadaptados.

Por un instante, permaneció con la vista fija en el contenido de la caja. A la vez que el ataúd adquirió un resplandor más intenso. Intentando llamarla, lo cual hubiese funcionado, de no ser por el simple hecho de que me posicioné detrás de Thals y la abracé por la espalda, envolviendo mis brazos sobre su abdomen.

-Y si piensas jugar su juego, entonces hazlo bajo tus propias reglas- susurro al oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, logrando que produzca un leve temblor en mis brazos.

Trato de no esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia al oír balbucear a mi cara de pino.

-Si te molesta lo que estoy haciendo, tan solo debes decir "no" y me detendré- no quiero ser una molestia para ti Thals, quizás te esté confundiendo ahora, incluso si se trata de un sueño no quiero molestarte de esa manera.

-No- sabía que no debí tomarla así…soy un idiota con todas las letras…

Retiré las manos instantáneamente, como si me estuviese quemando, solo para detenerme cuando ella se giró sobre su eje y agarró fuertemente mis brazos, envolviéndolos por motus propio en su cintura.

-No quiero que te detengas, sesos de alga- dijo, acercándose a mi cara y besándome castamente. Puedo sentir como mi cara se pone caliente por ello, y trato de coordinar palabra alguna, pero me es imposible.

Ella se ríe. De la misma forma que cuando éramos adultos y disfrutábamos viendo a nuestra pequeña Andrómeda movía sus regordetas manitos tratando de sofocar a su peluche.

-Qué sucede? Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua? – solo ustedes pueden lograr que me transforme en una persona avergonzada y balbuceante. Mis pequeñas manipuladoras…

-Ya quisieras. Geez…lamento ponerte triste, pero nuestro tiempo se ha agotado. Pero no te preocupe, falta poco para que salgas de tu prisión, tan solo aguarda un poco más, mi amor- quiero tenerte en mis brazos y nunca soltarte. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar.

Lo lamento mucho. Viviré y moriré con esa mancha dentro de mí. Ninguna mujer debe pasar por lo que yo les hice pasar. Ninguna dama debe esperar tanto tiempo para que un idiota como yo esté junto a ustedes.

De no haber sido por la perra traidora de Chase, ustedes podrían haber sido tan felices desde mucho antes. Pero al menos, ahora lo estoy arreglando. Ustedes merecen esas sonrisas brillantes en sus caras. Y el hecho de que sea yo quien logre otorgárselas, es un honor para mi persona.

Retiro una mano de su cintura y la llevo hasta su cara, tomando un mechón azul, disfrutando la sensación que dejan en mis dedos. Para finalmente llevarlos hasta detrás de su oreja y depositar un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida.

* * *

Me senté en la cubierta. Con las piernas cruzadas y mis manos sobre las rodillas.

-Percy, te la pasaste durmiendo aquí? Vamos. Tienes que levantarte- ya no sé si eres un cíclope o una mamá gallina?...

Alcé tranquilamente mi mano izquierda, indicando de manera perezosa al horizonte, cosa que Tyson miró con concentración, hasta que se dio por vencido y me miró cuestionadoramente.

-Tierra, hermanito. Nos acercamos a la isla de las sirenas. Así que…quieres hacerles puntería con los cañones? – el brillo malicioso en su ojo me lo dijo todo.

Y también me dijo que debo evitar que Clar siga mal influenciando a mi pequeño hermano.

Apenas pudimos divisar la isla en el horizonte, preparamos todos los cañones que estaban a babor, conectados todos a un simple detonador casero que había preparado Tyson para Clar. Rústico pero muy efectivo, nos ahorraba bastante tiempo en ir a cada uno de ellos y hacerlos explotar.

-Percy, tengo una duda? – eh? Qué sucede ahora?

-Con respecto a qué? – en serio, me tiene vela…

-Es cierto lo que dicen de las sirenas? Qué cantan la verdad de lo que realmente deseas? – oh…eso…bah!

-En parte sí, en parte no…lo que realmente hacen, es retorcer el sentido de anhelo que tiene uno, llevándolo hasta el punto de jugar con los defectos propios para su ganancia, lo que se traduce como convertirse sus almuerzos. Por ejemplo, uno desea en lo más profundo de su ser estar con alguien, pero las sirenas manipulan ese deseo hasta tal punto que te indican que, para lograrlo, debes de matar a alguien para estar con dicha persona. Usarán hasta el más profundo defecto reprimido que uno tiene para encantar a la gente con esas historias utópicas-

De la misma manera que en la primera vez que estuve aquí, la perra de Chase se veía al lado de Castellan y "su familia".

-Eso no es nada bueno…- nop!

-Entonces…lo detonas tú o yo? – la verdad es que prefiero que lo hagas tú, soy de aquellos que disfrutan viendo los fuegos artificiales en lugar de encenderlos.

-Puedo? – por supuesto!

-Todo tu hermanito- le digo, haciéndome a un costado y ver la magnificencia de las rocas volando al ser atacadas, golpeando a las chillonas sirenas y haciéndolas huir por un largo, largo tiempo.

Pensé en mi sueño con Thalia mientras observaba todo el espectáculo. De no haber interrumpido lo que ella iba a hacer, estaría sufriendo pesadillas por un largo rato. Recuerdo haber ido a verla a escondidas en la bahía médica luego de que volviese a la vida, solo para sentarme a su lado y tratar de espantar esos malos sueños que le molestaban.

Nunca se lo dije, y si vuelve a sufrir algo similar, lo haré sin dudarlo de nuevo. Nunca me agradó verlas sufrir, sea cual sea la causa.

Tan abstraído en mis pensamientos me hallaba, que solo reaccioné cuando Tyson puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Percy-

Me di la vuelta.

A lo lejos se divisaba otra mancha de tierra: una isla en forma de silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal como la había visto en sueños.

Mis sentidos náuticos se encargaron de confirmarlo: 30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos oeste.

Habíamos llegado a la guarida del cíclope. Era hora de rescatar a mi esposa.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Sigo diciendo que todo aquel que quiera hacer una versión de "Leyendo…" o traducirla, es completamente bienvenido a consultarme._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Y UN BUEN 2017! SALUDOS!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bienvenidos aquí al episodio número diecisiete de mi historia._**

 ** _Este será un poco más corto que los dos anteriores (cosa que espero que ciertas personas me agradezcan)._**

 ** _Por cierto…para aquellas personas que me comentaron en francés, quiero decirles gracias por leer mi historia. Y segundo, tendrán que esperar para saber qué pasará con Percy, después de todo, esta es su historia!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío._**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Everything's Not Lost

Y creer que cuando era chico, pensaba que la "isla del monstruo" consistía en un montón de rocas escarpadas y huesos esparcidos por la playa.

La isla de Polifemo no tenía nada de eso. Sí, vale, había un puente de cuerdas sobre un abismo, el cual sería la pesadilla glorificada de Thals, pero además de eso, era básicamente una postal caribeña. Tenía prados verdes, árboles de frutas tropicales y playas de arena blanquísima. Mientras navegábamos hacia la orilla, Tyson inspiró profundamente aquel aire perfumado que emitía lo que Clar buscaba.

-El Vellocino de Oro- así es hermanito.

Ya estaba empezando a sentir las resonancias de sus poderes afectándome, relajando el espasmo que estaba teniendo mi pecho. Y eso tan solo me daba aún más esperanzas para utilizar ese dichoso elemento para curar y traer conmigo a Thalia.

En el prado que había al pie del barranco, se agolpaban varias docenas de ovejas carnívoras. Más allá, un camino subía hacia las colinas. En lo alto de ese camino, cerca del borde del abismo, se levantaba el roble que tenía depositado en sus ramas al Vellocino.

Tyson estaba a punto de sugerir algún método para pasar por entre las ovejas, a lo que yo tan solo respondí indicándole a un pequeño ciervo que había aparecido entre los arbustos. Él vio como las ovejas empezaron a balar, para luego abalanzarse sobre el pequeño animal y despedazarlo como si fuesen pirañas.

-Ibas a proponer algo? – con diversión le pregunté, solo para verlo palidecer un poco.

-Podemos volarlas con los cañones del _Victory_? – no es mala idea la verdad…

-Será el plan B- y no es broma.

-Percy! Mira- creo saber que me estás señalando…

Señaló hacia la playa, justo debajo del prado, se hallaba anclado el _CSS Birmingham._ Pero en la costa tan solo se hallaban restos óseos de los zombis confederados que iban con Clar.

* * *

Fuimos por la misma ruta que hice la primera vez, ya sea por varios motivos.

Primero, porque tuvimos que movilizar los navíos hasta donde se hallaban los acantilados con sesenta metros de altura, ocultando así nuestros medios de escape. Puede que Polifemo sea ciego, pero no quita que sus otros sentidos estén desarrollados.

Segundo, debido a que era mucho más fácil de transitar por allí gracias a la falta de ovejas carnívoras.

Y tercero, si volábamos a las ovejas a cañonazos, alertaríamos al cíclope ciego, ocasionando que lastimase tanto a Clar como a Grover.

Tyson iba todo el trayecto agradeciendo el haberle obligado a practicar en el muro de lava del campamento, pues de no haberlo hecho, habría errado magistralmente donde poner un pie entre las rocas, y hubiese caído al vacío.

Por fin, cuando creímos que nunca más iban a terminar los últimos metros de escalada, alcanzamos la cresta del acantilado y nos derrumbamos desfallecidos. Una cosa es el muro de lava, y otra cosa es una puta subida inclinada de más de cincuenta metros mientras vigilo a mi hermano para que no se caiga.

Justo en el momento en que Tyson estaba a punto de exclamar de júbilo por haber pasado la anterior prueba, tapé su boca con una mano, mientras le hacía señas de silencio con la otra, pues había oído los gruñidos de Polifemo.

-Eres peleona! – y qué más esperabas idiota…es mi esposa.

-Atrévete a desafiarme! Devuélveme mi espada y lucharé contigo! – y estoy muy seguro de que le ganarás luego de tantas horas de entrenamiento que tuviste conmigo.

El monstruo se echó a reír con gran estruendo. Quería cortarle la garganta por burlarse de tal manera de mi Clar.

Nos arrastramos hasta el borde. Estábamos encima mismo de la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraban Polifemo y Grover, que aún iba con su vestido de novia. Clarisse estaba atada y colgada boca abajo sobre una olla de agua hirviendo.

Inmediatamente empecé a sofocar el fuego con la humedad ambiental, disminuyendo así el calor del agua para que deje de afectarla.

-Hmmmm...Me como a esta bocazas ahora mismo o la dejo para el banquete de boda? Qué opina mi novia? – qué tal si te saco el ojo y hago que te lo comas?

Se volvió hacia Grover, que retrocedió y casi tropezó con su cola nupcial, por fin terminada. Si no fuese porque estoy tomándole fotos ahora mismo, estaría rodando en el suelo por las carcajadas.

-Eh, bueno, yo no estoy hambrienta ahora mismo, querido. Quizá…- definitivamente voy a pedirle a los Stoll que te enseñen a mentir.

Por un momento pensé que Clar cometería el mismo error que hizo en mi línea anterior, pero ahora solo podía verla como luchaba por no reírse. No la culpo, después de todo, no todos los días se ve un sátiro vestido estrafalariamente.

Polifemo entornó el párpado sobre su siniestro ojo nublado, tratando de dilucidar la razón por la cual Clarisse había comenzado a hacer ruidos.

Miré al cíclope, no recordaba que fuese tan horrible a simple vista. En parte porque ahora me llegaba su rancio hedor desde muy cerca, lo cual me hizo preguntar si Tyson estaba sufriendo por ello, y en parte porque iba con su traje de boda: una falda escocesa y un chal cosidos chapuceramente sobre un esmoquin azul celeste.

A Dite le hubiese dado un ataque de tan solo haberlo visto así.

Piper hubiese pedido a Leo que lo prenda fuego nomás.

-De qué te ríes? Dímelo o te comeré ahora! – inténtalo y te haré sufrir como nunca antes.

Ella no podía contestar claramente, pues se había llevado sus manos a su boca, tratando de sofocar la carcajada producida por la imagen de Grover. A pesar de estar de su lado en este hilarante momento, debería tratar de tener compostura para evitar hacer enojar más a Polifemo.

-Na-na-nada…me río de algo que me acordé, nomás…- por favor querida, trata de recuperar el aire y concentrarte, dentro de poco te sacaré de allí.

El cíclope respiró pesadamente, tratando de contener su furia. Incluso ante la inocente actitud que estaba teniendo Clar, estaba sulfurando el estado de ánimo del monstruo. Y es por eso mismo que debía estar aún más atento ante cualquier accionar que tenga contra ella.

-No veo demasiado bien desde hace muchos años, cuando aquel otro héroe me pinchó en el ojo. Pero aun así…puedo decir que te estás riendo en mi plena cara! – vaya, menudo idiota gritón que eres…

Acto seguido, gruñó ruidosamente y, de un movimiento frenético de sus manos, casi golpeó a Clarisse. Si no fuese por el simple hecho de que leí la trayectoria de la finta, el cíclope estaría ahora con un brazo menos. No culpo a Tyson cuando se sorprendió al oírme gruñir guturalmente. El simple hecho de pensar en ellas heridas, deja salir el lado más salvaje y protector que poseo.

Polifemo soltó un aullido y yo me agaché listo para atacar justo cuando el monstruo lanzaba un golpe a su cabeza.

-Espera! No vayas a arruinarla! Tengo una buena receta! – agradece a Grover maldito cíclope, porque juro que de esta isla no sales vivo.

Vi que Tyson estaba agarrando con fuerza una de las porras que había tomado del _Princesa Andrómeda,_ por lo que tomé su brazo y negué con la cabeza.

Polifemo, en la magnificencia de su nivel intelectual, pareció dudar.

-Una receta? – acaso ahora eres sordo? ...genial!

-Oh, sí! No vamos a comerla cruda, verdad? Te agarrarías una colitis, el botulismo, un montón de cosas horribles. Tendrá mucho mejor sabor asado a fuego lento. Con salsa picante de mango! Podrías ir ahora mismo a buscar unos mangos, allá en el bosque. Yo te espero aquí- Grover…es mi novia de la que estás hablando así…

-Sátiro asado con salsa de mango- ciego, sordo y encima sin olfato definido…es un idiota descomunal este tipejo. Cómo puede pasar de tener súper sentidos a ser un inútil con todas las letras?

-No, maldito montón de estiércol! Yo soy una chica! La hija de Ares! Ahora desátame para que pueda rebanarte los brazos! – tranquilízate Clar, así no ganarás nada con él.

-Para rebanarme los brazos- sabes qué…te dejaré patearle las pelotas ahora…juro que me colmó la paciencia.

-Y para metértelos por la boca! -

-Tú sí que tienes agallas- noooo…en serio?

-Bájame de aquí, pedazo de animal! – tan solo espera unos minutos y te bajaré yo mismo querida.

Polifemo agarró a Grover y lo alzó como si fuera un perrito desobediente.

-Ahora hay que apacentar las ovejas. La boda la aplazamos hasta la noche. Entonces comeremos sátiro como plato fuerte! – QUE CLAR NO ES UN SÁTIRO!

Antes de que la cabra travesti pudiese hacer algo, Polifemo la arrancó de la cuerda como si fuera una manzana madura y los arrojó a ella y a Grover al interior de la caverna.

-Cuida de la comida! Estaré de vuelta cuando se ponga el sol para el gran acontecimiento! -

Luego dio un silbido y un rebaño de cabras y ovejas, más pequeñas que las devoradoras de hombres, empezó a salir de la cueva. Cuando pasó la última, Polifemo hizo rodar una roca frente a la entrada, bloqueando así todo grito que producían los dos secuestrados.

* * *

Catorce segundos tardamos solamente para mover la roca, mientras oíamos los gritos que daban en el interior.

-No quieren gritar un poco más fuerte? Creo que en Grecia todavía no los escuchan…- creo que estoy quedándome sordo…

Apenas me asomé por la abertura de la cueva, sentí que Tyson se escudó detrás de mí, llamado inmediatamente mi atención, solo para ser repentinamente atacado por una avalancha de piedras, palos y latas.

-Okey…suficiente ustedes dos! – no es la bienvenida que nos esperábamos.

-Percy? Tyson? – ahora está mejor…

-Creo que te dije que vendríamos a sacarte, o no Clar? –

La única respuesta que recibí fue un abrazo que igualó a la fuerza de mi hermano, y varios besos por toda la cara, haciendo que me sonroje mientras oía como Tyson se reía de mi situación.

Ya te tocará hermanito.

Ya te tocará…

-Oye! Y para el sátiro secuestrado no hay saludos?! – cabra quejica…te compraré una lata apenas lleguemos a una cuidad si te calmas un rato.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que se removiera en su lugar y empezase a balar por lo bajo.

-Bonito vestido estabas usando-

-Qué…? –

-No soy quien para hablar de los gustos de cada uno…

-Qué…?! –

-Pero si andas con Juniper en eso de cambio de roles…-

-QUÉ?! –

-Pero no te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de todo eso…-

-YA CÁLLATE PERCY! – oye, que pulmones…

-Qué? Fue acaso algo que dije? – pregunto inocentemente, viendo que Grover estaba por explotar mientras que los otros dos estaban tratando de contener sus risas.

 **-** Juro que te enterraré bajo una gran montaña de latas Percy…- no es mi culpa que te dediques a vender tu cuerpo de esa manera Grover.

-Sabes, tomé muchas fotos mientras usabas ese vestido…sería una pena que alguna de ellas, llegase a manos de Juniper, no? – una pena muy, muy grande.

-NO SERÍAS CAPAZ! – mi querido amigo…si quisiera, estas fotos ya estarían en el Campamento.

-…Quieres que sea honesto contigo? – en serio Grover, realmente lo quieres?

-No, mejor no…conociéndote, serías capaz de sacarme una foto y enviársela a Juniper- qué comes que adivinas?

Luego de tener nuestra entretenida charla, procedí junto con Tyson, a actualizarlos sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que separamos nuestros caminos. Obviamente dejando de lado por el momento, el hecho de que los romanos existiesen. Lo último que deseaba ahora, era que un Octavio griego surgiese en el campamento y quiera iniciar una guerra civil en medio de la segunda Titanomaquia.

* * *

-Clar, tengo una pregunta. Y el grupo que viajaba contigo? – espero que hayan vuelto al campamento…

-Les ordené que regresasen antes de anclar en la isla. Creí que era lo mejor en caso de que fallase. Al menos no los arrastraría conmigo…- Uff…eso es un alivio querida.

-Fue un buen gesto ese, amor. Veo que estás aprendiendo a leer las situaciones. Estás madurando en todos los sentidos- le alabo, provocándole un sonrojo leve en su cara, mientras que Tyson y Grover sonreían ante sus acciones.

Caminábamos en total silencio para no alertar a las ovejas o a Polifemo.

Nos deslizamos hasta la entrada de la caverna y al asomarnos vimos al cíclope, que sonreía con aire malvado y sostenía un puñado de ovejas carnívoras. Agitándolas de un lado al otro, murmurando incoherencias sobre esposas y comida con jugo de mango. Pude oír el rechinar de dientes desde mi izquierda, volteando levemente la vista para ver que Clar estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza su lanza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y su mirada destellaba un rojo furioso.

-Voy a atacarlo. Mi barco está en la otra parte de la isla. Tú, Tyson y Grover… - susurró Clarisse.

-Estás loca de remate, si crees que te dejaré aquí para hacerle frente tú sola- dije entre dientes, mirándola fijamente haciendo que se retuerza en su lugar tras haber dicho esa estupidez.

Ella iba armada con una lanza rematada con un cuerno de cordero que había sacado de la colección del cíclope. Grover había encontrado un hueso de muslo de oveja con el que no parecía demasiado contento, pero lo blandía como si fuese una porra.

-Atacaremos juntos- gruñó Clarisse, dándose cuenta que era la mejor opción si quería salir ilesa de aquí.

-Eso suena mejor. Lo siento por decirte aquellas palabras- no es de mi agrado tratarlas así, pero hay veces que se pasan de tercas…

-Estás bien Percy, necesitaba un escarmiento, no estaba pensando con claridad- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Vimos que Grover, caminaba de un lado al otro, murmurando por lo bajo las injusticias de tener a un sátiro peleando contra un enorme cíclope con gustos raros. Solo para que después empezase a balar una canción de Hillary Duff, la cual nos estaba hartando al cabo de diez segundos. Tyson estaba tentado a desmayarlo de un golpe en la nuca, pero gracias a Clar, pudimos calmarlo para que no cometa cabricidio.

Sí, esa palabra existe. Tena me lo confirmó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo pensaba que me la había inventado…

Antes de proceder a decirles el plan de ataque, le pedí a Grover que me tendiese el fémur que llevaba consigo, para que, de un solo golpe, escinda uno de los extremos diagonalmente, para darle el filo necesario en caso de que lo ataquen o él pase a la ofensiva.

-Okey, aplicaremos el plan de ataque Macedonia. Clar, ve a la derecha de Polifemo, mientras que Grover va a izquierda. Tyson, estarás detrás del ciego. Entendido? – les indico, viendo que poseían cara de duda, ya que no sabían bien cómo proceder a mi pedido.

-Hermano…no entiendo, qué debemos hacer con esas indicaciones? – al menos preguntaron y no se quedaron con la duda, eso hubiese resultado un desastre.

-Bien, mientras yo atraigo su atención por el frente, Clar y Grover estarán atentos a mi señal, en la cual ellos cortarán los tendones de Aquiles de Polifemo, mientras que tú, Tyson, derribarás con tu fuerza golpeándolo en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Imposibilitándole así, cualquier intento de ponerse de pie. Su única forma de movilizarse será arrastrándose por el suelo- poco ortodoxo, pero muy efectivo contra sujetos así.

Ellos asintieron, comprendiendo con claridad. Después de todo, ellos tres habían pasado los mismos cursos de entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo. Claro, no aplicado con ejemplos como enormes cíclopes.

Blandí a Anaklusmos, respiré profundamente, sincronizando mis pulsaciones con mi respiración, tranquilizándome, y grité:

-Polifemo! Tú, maldito sordo idiota! Date la vuelta! -

El gigante giró en redondo, cosa que los demás aprovecharon para moverse sigilosamente a sus posiciones, esperando mi orden.

-Otro? Tú quién eres? – podría decir "Nadie" como lo hizo la perra de Chase, solo para meterse en problemas aquella vez…debí dejar que Polifemo la reventase contra una roca…

-Alguien- respondo simplemente, viendo como fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca rara, tratando de comprender con su pequeñísimo cerebro la magnificencia de mi respuesta.

-Tú eres Alguien? – creo haber dicho eso, o acaso necesitas que te lo dibuje?

-Eres sordo y ciego? O estúpido desde el principio y a raíz de ello perdiste la vista? Quieres que te lo explique con títeres? – Geez…menudo lelo.

-Raaaarrr! – rugió él, haciendo que sonría por haber perdido tan rápido la paciencia ante burlas infantiles.

Polifemo corrió hacia mí, quinientos apestosos kilos de cíclope que iban a caer estrepitosamente en el suelo tras haberles dado la tácita orden a mis compañeros.

-Por Pan! - Grover surgió por la izquierda y deslizó rápidamente el lado filoso del hueso sobre el tendón, cortándolo limpiamente, haciendo rugir de dolor al cíclope.

Clarisse apareció por la derecha, colocó la lanza de un contundente golpe justo en el tendón, solo para retirarlo de repente y repetir el proceso tres veces más velozmente, hasta desgarrarlo.

Polifemo soltó un aullido de dolor, girándose hacia donde estaba Clar, e intentando atraparla para matarla. Pero cuando estuvo a tan solo medio metro de tocarla, aparecí justo a su lado y rebané los dedos de su mano de un solo envión, haciendo que el ciego estremeciese toda la isla con su grito de angustia.

Con una sola mirada a Tyson, él comprendió que debía hacer su parte ahora, la cual llevó a la perfección tras asestarle unos prodigiosos golpes a las partes posteriores de sus rodillas, produciendo en Polifemo un grito desgarrador debido a que la parte donde sus tendones fueron cortados, la carne que lo revestía se rajó por completo, dejando ver los huesos tibia y peroné mientras se desangraba en el suelo.

-Geez…eso fue rápido- murmuré por lo bajo, mientras observaba a Tyson.

Él había comprendido durante una charla en el _Victory,_ que nos acciones nos definían. Cómo él era alguien de corazón bondadoso y todos lo querían a pesar de lo que digan, y cómo Polifemo era la otra cara de la moneda. Tyson había elegido pelear por los que él quería, mientras que el ciego idiota lo hacía por gozo.

El monstruo trató de agarrarme con su gigantesca mano restante. Yo salté un metro fuera de su alcance y rebané desde su muñeca la mano.

Vi como los demás tenían la esperanza de ver cómo se desintegraba, pero aquel monstruo era demasiado grande y poderoso como para irse por el trato que le dimos.

Respiré lentamente de nuevo, controlando las contracciones de mi pecho, dejando que fluya por mi cuerpo el aura de poder que emana el Vellocino que se encuentra a metros de nosotros. Hago unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba la cabeza de un lloroso Polifemo, tras agacharme frente a él usando a Riptide como soporte, sentí que los demás estaban a punto de advertirme, solo para mirarlos y darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hola Polifemo, quisiera decir que es un gusto verte, pero me enseñaron a no mentir- con un tono suave pero burlón le digo.

-Aghhh! Juro que te mataré, maldito Alguien- no debió haber dicho eso, me van a entrar las ganas de reírme en su cara.

-Alguien? En serio crees que ese es mi nombre? Realmente me apena saber que tenemos un parentesco en común…realmente una pena-

-Te mataré! Mataré al cíclope que está aquí también! Me comeré a aquel sátiro con jugo de mango! Y me casaré! – joder! Sí que tienes pulmones para gritar…y un aliento que mataría a un primordial.

Un solo puñetazo le di en su maltrecho ojo para que cierre la cloaca que tenía por boca.

-Quieres hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca un rato? Sabes…tenía pensado matarte…pero creo que cambié de opinión- y será un ganar/ ganar para nosotros.

-Percy? – Clar me miró con los ojos grandes, mientras que los demás estaban expectantes.

-Vamos Clar, no me mires así. He dicho que no lo mataré, pero nunca dije que seguiría con vida para el momento en que nos marchemos. Ya que el Vellocino está custodiado por aquellas ovejas carnívoras, que mejor que una gran ofrenda para distraerlas mientras recuperamos nuestro objetivo principal- y volver a casa para poder estar contigo, Tia y Thals.

-Auch…eso le va a doler- ni que lo digas, Tyson.

-Amigo…definitivamente serías el mejor amigo de Hades- Nah…demasiado emo para mi gusto, está mejor con Perséfone ahora…si es que hizo lo que le propuse el año pasado.

-Percy, por qué haces eso? – porque te quería lastimar, y eso no lo soporto.

-Te raptó, te quería comer, y por, sobre todo, él te quiso golpear- y voy a evitar que todas ustedes pasen por algo así.

-Vaya…gracias Percy. No quisiera imaginarme lo que harías si alguien llegase a hacerme daño- a la última persona que te lastimó le dividí la cabeza con Susanoo.

Sonreí cálidamente, demostrándole así cuanto me importaba. Me levanté de mi posición y me alejé de Polifemo, tomándola la mano de Clar y haciendo una seña a los demás para que me sigan.

* * *

Me di la vuelta. Divisé detenidamente el aspecto de la isla. Cada pequeño detalle era determinante. Cada falla que la tierra presentase decidiría si subía o baja el nivel de altura.

Hacia la mitad del camino que llevábamos a la playa, completamente ilesos, aunque tuviésemos que cargar con una cabra quejica, divisamos al dichoso objeto dorado que tantos problemas daba.

-Y ahora cómo harás para llevar las ovejas hacia donde está Polifemo? – preguntó Clar a mi lado, mientras que Grover y Tyson asentían con la cabeza.

-Sacudiré la tierra…- fue mi única respuesta.

Grover y Clar me observaban sin comprender, pero mi hermanito si fue capaz de darse cuenta velozmente de mis palabras, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y dándome un pulgar arriba que me causó una risita por lo bajo.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y me concentré en el suelo sobre el que estábamos. Empezando a producir gradualmente ondulaciones sobre el terreno, haciendo que tanto las ovejas, como Clar y Grover se sorprendan.

Un pequeño valle empezó a crearse donde estaban los animales carnívoros, dejándonos a nosotros y al árbol donde se hallaba el Vellocino a salvo de cualquier ataque. Los movimientos telúricos se fueron haciendo más finos y precisos al pasar los segundos, levantando y bajando la tierra paulatinamente en el valle producido, guiando a la fuerza a las ovejas que se estaban volviendo locas debido a la naturaleza furiosa que las rodeaba. El miedo y el hambre diluyéndose en sus ojos, fundiéndose en una amalgama rara de emociones mientras escapaban y veían a Polifemo sangrando.

Grover estaba cada vez más pálido ante la escena que se estaba produciendo, cientos y cientos de ovejas hambrientas y asustadas, desgarrando como pirañas cada miembro del cíclope ciego, mientras este se retorcía y gritaba por el dolor.

Clar se agarraba fuertemente de mi brazo, forzándose a ver la escena, aprendiendo a superar ciertos aspectos que un semidiós nunca esperaría ver alguna vez en su vida. Sé que siente repugnancia ante la grotesca imagen que tiene delante de ella, pero el simple hecho de resistir hace que la admire más.

Tyson, en toda su inocencia y bondad, sabía que cosas así sucedían en el mundo mitológico. Nunca las había visto en persona, pero sabía que sucedían. Se quedó de pie, firmemente en su lugar, aprendiendo que las acciones que tomamos nos deparan consecuencias del mismo valor.

Con un último vistazo, verifiqué que todas las ovejas estuviesen en el lugar que se hallaba Polifemo, permitiéndome así, que finalmente, selle tanto el valle como la entrada a la cueva. Dejando en el olvido todo lo que habitaba en esta isla, hasta el momento en que los arquetipos de todos ellos vuelvan a formarse.

* * *

Estábamos a unos diez metros de distancia del roble que tenía en sus ramas al Vellocino de Oro. Grover estaba babeando al sentir el poder que emanaba, mientras que Tyson miraba con felicidad al ser atraído por el brillo natural. Clar por otra parte, estaba ansiosa por recogerlo que volver lo más pronto al Campamento para finalizar con esta tarea.

-Tyson, el vellocino. Me lo puedes traer por favor? – pidió cortésmente la bella pelicastaña.

-Ah. Sí, el manto bonito. Ahora te lo traigo Clarisse-

Tyson extendió el brazo y levantó el vellocino de la rama de la que llevaba siglos colgando. Al instante, las hojas del roble se volvieron amarillas. Tyson empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella, mientras disfrutaba por unos momentos la suavidad que tenía.

La dorada piel de cordero fue entregada a manos de Clar por mi hermano. Ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, mientras que él le decía que no debía agradecer nada por ello. Solté un bufido divertido al ver como ella trataba de acomodar de la mejor manera el Vellocino, pues de lo que recuerdo, pesaba más de treinta kilos.

En el momento que un borde rozó mi brazo, sentí como si momentáneamente hubiese desaparecido todo signo de enfermedad que carcomía mis pulmones. Esos míseros segundos de alivio, reconfortaron la podrida sensación a muerte que nace desde mi pecho a sabiendas que el Vellocino podría traer de vuelta a mi Thals y brindar seguridad al campamento.

-Tenemos que irnos. Nuestros barcos están encallados detrás de un acantilado- oh vamos Tyson, no debes palidecer de esa manera, ambos disfrutamos al máximo subir ese acantilado lleno de rocas filosas y resbaladizas.

-Percy…dime que hay otra forma de llegar allá…- por tu bien…sí, tengo otra forma de llegar allá.

-Geez…menudo miedo le tienes a un acantilado…sí, Tyson, tengo un método más fácil para llegar allá. Tómense de mi brazo ustedes dos- les digo a Grover y a mi hermano, mientras que con el brazo restante envuelvo la cintura de Clar y la atraigo hacia mí.

Transformándonos brevemente en niebla, los movilicé hasta estar frente a los barcos, evitando así una mayor pérdida de tiempo.

-Venga, debemos abordar nuestros barcos. Clar, ve con Grover lo más rápido que puedan al campamento y utilicen el Vellocino- espero que no te enojes como la vez pasada, querida.

-Eh? Y tú qué? Y Tyson? – bueno, esa reacción fue mejor que la anterior.

-Debido a que salimos sin órdenes de los "directores" del Campamento, lo más seguro es que recibamos una reprimenda por escaparnos…y si soy sincero, si llego a escuchar a Tántalo chillar de nuevo, me dará migraña masiva- juro que lo arrojo a las ovejas carnívoras.

-Me había olvidado de ese tipo…Percy, no podemos demorarnos una semana? – con cara de cachorro apaleado me preguntó Tyson, a lo que Clar y Grover miraban con gracia.

-Pregúntale a Clar- después de todo, mi trasero está prácticamente marcado por todas mis esposas.

-Podemos, Clarisse? – ahora quiero verla como soporta los ojos de perro golpeado.

-…Pueden llegar hasta un día después, entendido? – lo que tú digas querida…tampoco era que tenía pensado quedarme un mes en mar abierto…

-Sí! Oíste Percy!? Dijo que sí! – lo sé, lo sé…mi esposa es genial.

No pude hacer nada más que reírme ante tal acto de felicidad que tenía Tyson.

* * *

Nos separamos del _Birmingham_ tras verlo irse a toda marcha, con Grover saludándonos desde el borde del navío, deseándonos suerte y que no nos demoremos demasiado.

Tyson me preguntó si podía ir a continuar en su proyecto, a lo que le di mi visto bueno, cosa que el respondió abrazándome con mucha fuerza, quitándome el aire de los pulmones. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido con Clar y el Vellocino…

Una vez que estuve solo con el timón, empecé a aminorar el viento del termo que habíamos abierto y viré al _Victory_ unos grados fuera de su curso, en dirección a donde se hallaba el _Princesa Andrómeda,_ definitivamente me iba a hacer de esa piel de oso para Arty…y de paso golpear hasta la inconciencia al marica de Castellan.

Me era imposible contener la emoción de saber que pude salvar de cualquier problema a Clar, y el hecho de que Thals volvería me ponía más feliz todavía. Sin contar con los hechos de que me encontré con Piper, Hylla y Reyna en el trayecto de esta búsqueda.

Miré el horizonte, allá donde el sol y la línea final del vasto océano se unían al atardecer. Había oído alguna vez a las nereidas y otros espíritus acuáticos bajo el agua, disfrutaban con solemnidad aquel momento del día. Tyson siendo hijo de Poseidón, lo utilizaba para disfrutar de la compañía de Ella.

Sentí que un chorro de agua me golpeaba suavemente la cara, provocándome así que mira para el costado, descubriendo de esa manera al pequeño bribón que se divertía tirándome agua.

-Rainbow, ve a casa de mi padre. Tyson estará más que emocionado por verte cuando llegue allá- vamos pequeño, sé que me entiendes a la perfección, así que no inclines la cabeza a un costado como si fueses un cachorro perdido. Puede que convencieses a mis hijos de esa manera antes, pero conmigo no funciona.

Dicho y hecho, el muy tramposo intentó hacerlo conmigo, solo para que de un movimiento de mi mano lo corra, emitiendo un relincho a modo de queja y arrojándome más agua de un coletazo.

-Esto no se quedará así Rainbow…juro qué, de alguna manera, haré que pongan a Delfín a cuidarte- susurré por lo bajo mientras veía marcharse al amigo de mi hermano.

Luego de todo aquello, apoyé la cabeza en el timón y, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormido. Esperando pacientemente al fatídico encuentro que voy a tener con el traidor y su séquito de idiotas.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Por cierto…alguien sabe si es verdadera aquella noticia de que Netflix hará una serie basada en los libros de Percy Jackson?_**

 ** _Sigo diciendo que todo aquel que quiera hacer una versión de "Leyendo…" o traducirla, es completamente bienvenido a consultarme._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bienvenidos queridísimos lectores al capítulo dieciocho de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _Y por, sobre todo, a los que siguen desde el principio este relato._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan…por ahora…_**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Seemann

-Hermano, despierta por favor-

El agua salada me salpicaba la cara. Tyson me sacudía por el hombro. Sentía el frío del viento marino chocando contra mis mejillas, despabilándome mucho más rápido.

A lo lejos, Apolo ponía su carromato tras los rascacielos de una ciudad. Divisé una carretera flanqueada de palmeras junto a la playa, escaparates de tiendas con deslumbrantes neones de color rojo y azul, y un puerto abarrotado de cruceros y barcos de vela. Faltaba solamente la multitud de gente patinando en rollers por los veredones.

-Miami…genial…y nosotros no trajimos nuestros trajes de baño- con un tono condescendiente digo al aire.

Tyson bufó con diversión, mientras se retiraba de nuevo a sus aposentos a continuar con sus manualidades. Me pidió que le avise si pensaba salir, para así poder cuidar del barco y los pegasos, a lo que respondí con un movimiento de mano afirmativamente.

Ahora que estábamos de nuevo entre mortales, el único ojo de Tyson podría generar migrañas a la gente debido a la niebla inestable, cosa que arreglé cuando moví distraídamente la mano anteriormente. Más vale prevenir que curar en caso de que salga a tierra firme.

Dejé una nota bajo la puerta del camarote de mi hermano avisando de mi inmediata visita a los locales en búsqueda de alimentos para nosotros y los pegasos. Hecho eso, fui a tierra firme y caminé a paso lento, sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que me miraba por el atuendo que llevaba, hasta el expendedor de periódicos más cercano y comprobé la fecha en el _Miami Herald._

Once de junio. Tres días habían pasado desde que salí del campamento. Vale decir, que ayudar a Clar en la entrada al Mar de los Monstruos fue una gran ayuda esta vez. Si no mal recuerdo, creo que nos demoramos alrededor de diez días para el momento en que llegamos a Miami.

De esta manera, puedo respirar con tranquilidad, sabiendo que todas las chicas están bien por ahora, y que Thals volverá a mi muy pronto. Lo único a lo que debo hacer frente ahora, es la pestilente presencia de Castellan. Sin contar además a la patética actuación de la perra rubia que está esperando en el campamento.

Geez…bueno…al menos hasta que llegue la hora de verle la cara al idiota traidor, puedo sentarme un rato en una banca y descansar la sensación de desgarro en el pecho debido a la ausencia del Vellocino de Oro.

Clar pudo completar satisfactoriamente su misión, si es que ya llegó al campamento sin detenerse en el camino para comprarle latas a Grover. Espero que Ares esté orgulloso de su hija. Es una gran mujer en todos los sentidos.

Reyna e Hylla deben de haber llegado a sus destinos también, a lo que solo espero que Octavio no esté dándoles problemas a mi pretora, o le congelaré las pelotas mientras duerme plácidamente con sus ositos de peluche.

La carta que arrojé al mar debe de haber logrado su objetivo, tan solo quiero que llegue el momento en volver a verla. La última vez, tío Zeus no cumplió con su promesa de liberarla, lo que me causó muchos problemas con ella, pues creyó que la había abandonado. Si me vuelve a hacer lo mismo esta vez…va a empezar a tener una voz muy finita para el resto de su eternidad.

* * *

Luego de esperar cuarenta minutos, recostado en una banca, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los pocos rayos que tocaban mi cara, tarareando una inconclusa melodía y obviando los comentarios que algunas mujeres hacían delante de mí, sentí su presencia acercándose a mi espalda, cosa que me hizo largar un suspiro condescendiente ante la próxima idiotez que va a hacer.

El sonido de la espada siendo desenvainada, la sensación en el aire tras el movimiento cortante del filo acerado. El intento de respiración tranquila mientras hacía su próximo movimiento. Podía sentir el bombeo de su corazón, la adrenalina llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo. El vano intento de superioridad entre sus allegados.

Un simple y miserable niño que intentaba jugar un juego peligroso de voluntades. Un juego que perdió una vez y lo volverá hacer de nuevo. Es bastante gracioso ahora que lo pienso, ver a una seguidilla de títeres siendo manipulados entre sí, bajo la minuciosa mirada de la perra de Chase.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa burlona al oír los pasos dubitativos de Castellan, sin contar que casi empiezo a reírme a carcajadas cuando finalmente puso la punta de su espada en mi garganta.

-Eh, colega. Bienvenido a Estados Unidos- esa es tu mejor forma de presentarte? Patético…

Aún sin abrir los ojos, pude sentir la incertidumbre de todos ellos cuando no les respondí, manteniendo la pasibilidad y disfrutando de los rayos solares en mi cara.

-Sabes…si no utilizas inmediatamente tu niebla, la gente empezará a hablar…y viendo que prácticamente, estás amenazando a un oficial de la Marina, serás acribillado por la policía local- en serio, eres tan idiota, que actúas altaneramente solo para no perder el respeto de los idiotas que te siguen como perros falderos.

Sus matones de siempre, e incluso el oso restante, que pronto iba ser un regalo para Arty, se materializaron a ambos lados. Intentaron acercarse a donde estaba sentado, pero una leve advertencia del traidor hizo que recapacitaran y siguiesen mis pedidos.

-Bravo! Ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrías pedirle a uno de tus seguidores que me consiga una soda? – anda, hazme ese favor…y no te destriparé delante de Chase cuando llegue el momento…

-Percy, creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras…tan solo debo empujar mi espada un poco más y estarás a mi merced- lo siento Castellan, pero eso sonó horrible.

-Primero que nada, no te di permiso para usar mi nombre…Luke. Y segundo, te has escuchado? Eso sonó tan gay que en verdad estás verificando mi suposición de que tu bisabuelo te está sodomizando- y eso no te dará mucho respaldo con tus compinches que digamos…

Unas risitas se escuchaban entrecortadamente a espaldas de Castellan, cosa que me dio gracia, pues estaba empezando a cabrearse y su pulso temblaba. Hice un rollo con el periódico que me había comprado más temprano, y corrí la espada de mi garganta de la manera más casual.

-Además…tu madre no te enseñó modales? Es de mala educación apuntar con objetos filosos a la gente, podrías salir lastimado- regaño desganadamente, impacientándolo.

-Cierra la maldita boca! Ahora, Agrius, escolta a nuestro prisionero al _Princesa Andrómeda_ , Parece que debemos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad nuevamente- oye…luego no quiero que estés llorando si esta vez vuelvo a llevarme algo de tu yate.

-Por mí no hay problema alguno, pero primero, podrían darme aquella soda que con tanto respeto pedí? – con una sonrisa suave les dije mientras trataba de no reírme por sus caras de enfado.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda_ , por unos angostos pasillos hasta llegar a la popa, frente a una piscina, la cual estaba rodeada de "matones", sin contar el hecho de que había ocho inútiles custodiándome mientras disfrutaba de mi Coca-Cola, poniendo aún más nerviosos a todos por mi sonrisa de felicidad.

-Oye, Yogui…sabes que sabría mejor con esta soda? Unas buenas galletas quemadas…Luke, por casualidad, no sabrías donde puedo hallar unas galletas quemadas? – vamos traidor, pierde la compostura…hazlo para Percy.

-Cierra la puta boca de una puta vez! – y ahí está el mal humor que yo quería.

-Despacio…Luke, sigues gritándome en la oreja y es bastante molesto, sin contar que aprovechas cada ocasión que tienes para rozarme…haznos un favor a todos y vete a refregar tu trasero al ataúd del viejo, pues se ve que lo extrañas…- un poco más y estarás completamente ansioso por mutilarme, un poco más es todo lo que necesito.

Lo vi, por el rabillo del ojo, tomar profundas inhalaciones para tranquilizarse. Las cuales le estaban funcionando a duras penas pues cada vez que respiraba yo hacía ruido al sorber, distrayéndolo.

-Bueno…bien…el vellocino. Dónde está? – Ohhh…esa cosa…bueno…

-Lejos de aquí…ahora que contesté tu pregunta, puedo irme? – tengo apuro, y además no quiero verte la cara.

-Quizá no me has oído. Dónde… está… el vellocino? – y sigues con lo mismo…ya es cansador niño.

-Si soy honesto, a esta hora ya debe de estar en tierra firme, en dirección al Campamento…- es la verdad después de todo, me imagino que Clar ya debió llegar allá.

El traidor entornó los ojos. Tratando de dilucidar alguna mentira en mis palabras, pero viendo que se creyó lo del año pasado, no me sorprendería si le dijese que tiene orejas de conejo y se tocase la cabeza en consecuencia…

-Mientes. No puedes haber…Clarisse? – vaya, ahora eres detective…bien hecho, muchacho.

-Bravo! Te daría una galleta quemada, pero da el caso que no tengo una justo ahora…Si tan solo me dijeses donde encontrarlas- suspiré la última parte con una sonrisa burlona, viendo cómo se ponía rojo de furia.

-Le has confiado…? Le has dado…? – por favor Caos, no me hagas explicárselo con títeres…

-Creo haber dicho eso…o acaso estás volviéndote sordo? -

-Agrius! – oh! Ahí viene la parte de Yogui, ahora quiero ver cómo trata de salvar su pellejo…

El oso gigante retrocedió. Miró a donde yo estaba parado tomando mi Coca-Cola, el errático movimiento de sus ojos demostraba su nerviosismo.

-S-sí? – Castellan, no lo pongas nervioso porque después se me hará difícil para despellejarlo.

-Baja y prepara mi corcel. Súbelo a cubierta. Tengo que irme volando al aeropuerto. Rápido! – corcel? Es una broma? Llamó a Blackjack, corcel? Oh Dioses! Cuando me escuche a la vuelta…le servirá de castigo por llamarme jefe todo el tiempo.

-Pero, jefe…- anda osito, dile que esos pegasos ya no están allí…

-Deprisa! O te echaré de comida al dragón- me pregunto si me dará tiempo para tratar con el dragón también…ya veré más enseguida.

El oso tragó saliva y se removió en su lugar. Castellan deambulaba junto a la piscina, soltaba maldiciones en griego antiguo y aferraba su espada con tal fuerza que los nudillos parecían a punto de estallarle. Algo muy malo de su parte si pensaba atacarme en este momento. Ese agarre le impedía tener la fluidez necesaria a la hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

Recordé los aspersores de la piscina, a lo que procedí a pulverizar el agua formando un arco iris bajo la luz que emitía tenuemente Apolo. Dado el hecho de que todos ellos estaban más preocupados por tratar de encontrar una excusa para no terminar en las fauces del dragón, me acerqué distraídamente con un dracma en mi mano hasta el medio de mensajería. Pidiendo cordialmente a Iris, que me contacte a todos los Olímpicos.

Una vez hecho eso, me decidí por tratar la misma línea argumental que hice la vez anterior, para así poder demostrar mejor al bando contra el cual estoy haciendo frente.

-Nos engañaste a todos. Incluso a Dionisos en el Campamento Mestizo! Menudo traidor eres, bastardo…- venga, mírenme, necesito que me presten atención.

Destapé a Anaklusmos, haciéndola bailar entre mis dedos, atrayendo la mirada de todos. Miradas que rezumaban de altanería y soberbia. Miradas que pretendían rebajarme.

La perra de Kronos sonrió con desdén. Ni siquiera logró que me perturbase, a pesar de todo, tan solo es un asesino más que perecerá al final. Pero la forma en que lo hará, solo depende de mi estado de humor. Y puedo jurar que no será muy bonito luego de haber hecho sufrir a Thals con ese veneno.

-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde- si…claro…lo que digas…

-Qué tal si volvemos a jugar "ese" juego Castellan. Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia? – pregunto con diversión, mientras apuntaba a sus piernas con Riptide.

-Yo, por supuesto. Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro- y tan orgulloso estás de ello…eres deplorable.

-Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto? – obvio que no, pero cualquier persona que esté mínimamente relacionado con Kronos, es sospechoso de toda causa. Lo cual es bastante molesto…

-Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas- dices eso porque nunca lo has visto cabreado, la última vez que lo vi, estaba disparando flechas como si fuese automático el arco que tenía.

-Eso son agallas, según tú? Traicionar a tus amigos? Poner en peligro a todo el campamento? No te bastan los inocentes que has matado hasta ahora? – cuántos niños han rechazado tu oferta? A cuántos has callado por ello?

Luke levantó su espada. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo las caras de todos los dioses, aunque por una razón, Arty quería estrangularlo mientras que Hermes quería azotar a su hijo por ser semejante idiota.

-Tú no entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino… una vez que yo lo hubiese utilizado- …si…por supuesto…me había olvidado que eras el alma más pura, caritativa e inocente en todo el mundo.

-Pensabas reconstruir a tu queridísimo bisabuelo, no? – así no tendrías que recurrir a los sueños para hacer tus cochinadas con él.

-Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos has detenido, Percy. Sólo has ralentizado un poco el proceso- sí, si…en serio, esto es cansador, podría estar durmiendo ahora, pero este mensaje necesita ser escuchado…luego podré matar a algunos antes de irme.

-O sea que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa…todo para ayudar a Kronos a destruir a los dioses- creo que no dejé nada de lado sino mal recuerdo.

La perra sodomizada apretó los dientes. Me daba gracia toda la gama de reacciones que ponía, a lo que solo respondía haciendo bailar a Anaklusmos entre mis dedos de la mano derecha y juguetear con la lata del refresco en la izquierda.

-Ya lo sabes! Por qué me sigues preguntando? – Oh, por el amor de cualquier deidad! Acaso necesita que le avisen con unas bengalas que todo esto es una trampa para él?

Juro que estoy tentando a ocultar mi cara por la vergüenza ajena que siento por este sujeto.

-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia- juro que hasta Ares ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-Qué audiencia? – ay dioses…siento que voy a tener la migraña del siglo con este tipo.

-Geez…hazme el grandísimo favor de voltearte y saludar…juro que tu madre segura te tiró de cabeza al piso…menudo idiota lento- mascullo lo último entre dientes, jugueteando con la lata vacía.

Finalmente, se dignó a mirar atrás y todos sus matones hicieron lo mismo. Dieron un grito y retrocedieron un paso. Definitivamente eran una banda de tarados que llegaron tarde a la repartición de cerebros…

Sobre la piscina, en medio del arco iris nublado de vapor, temblaba la imagen de un mensaje Iris: Dionisos, Tántalo y el campamento entero en el pabellón del comedor. Todos permanecían sentados y en silencio, mirándonos atónitos. Sin contar obviamente, las miradas de odio de tío Zeus, tía Hera, Arty y Tena. Mientras que Apolo me miraba diligentemente, preguntándome de manera tácita si me encontraba bien, a lo que asentí distraídamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, una inesperada distracción nocturna- tampoco digamos que estabas descubriendo una cura para el ébola Dionisio…

-Bueno…creo que todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento. Por cierto, Sr. D, Clar y Grover ya deberían estar allí en el campamento, nos cruzamos en el camino y van con muy buenas noticias. Así que no tendría ningún problema ahora para deshacerse del estorbo…- anda, todos detestamos su presencia.

-Me temo que no. Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo. Así que, por el bien de mi cordura, desaparece de mi vista Tántalo…y vete a comer tus cereales- vaya…sabía que me tuvieses asco, pero para llegar al punto de torturarlo psicológicamente con eso…demuestra que en verdad aprecias a Quirón.

Tántalo, quien estaba acechando a la comida, atrapó una hamburguesa, que esta vez no se le escapó volando. La levantó del plato y la observó asombrado, como si fuese el mayor diamante del mundo. Menudo idiota, aun no entiendo como Zeus no lo voló con un rayo…

Y estamos hablando del sujeto que le gusta hacer puntería a cualquier cosa que le moleste con su rayito…

Con un chasquido de los dedos, Dionisio hizo desaparecer la hamburguesa, lo que produjo que Tántalo quede estupefacto.

-Qué? Pero…- pero nada, que te largas te han dicho.

-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido- bueno, ya oíste al beodo, lárgate!

-No! Pero…Nooooooooo! – pobre desgraciado, y pensar que estuvo a punto de comer algo en vaya a saber uno cuantos años…

Mientras se iba disolviendo en una niebla, pude ver el peor acto de malevolencia contra Tántalo. Dos tazones, llevados por Katie y Miranda, repletos de cereales, eran acercados en frente de la cara del preso, asustándolo al máximo y provocándole gritos desgarradores. Incluso si miraba detenidamente la proyección, uno podía apreciar las caras de susto que tenían los Stoll. Eso les enseñará que sus novias son mujeres que temer.

-Bien…ahora que todo está dicho, creo que es hora de que me vaya a buscar esas dichosas galletas quemadas, al fin y al cabo, recordé donde puedo hallarlas. Quieres que le dé saludos…Luke? – vamos, sé que estás completamente furioso por lo sucedido, y también sé que no me dejarás pasar esta última burla.

Dicho y hecho, Castellan empezó a bramar de rabia. Me sentí bastante satisfecho de mí mismo, pues se volvió y me dirigió una "mirada asesina". Aunque también debo agradecerle por no perturbar los sistemas de mensajería. Prefiero mirar unos segundos más las caras de mis esposas antes de marcharme.

-Kronos tenía razón, Percy. Eres poco fiable. Habrá que reemplazarte- oye, por lo sé y todo lo que viví, tu amo es quien está en modo desmontable. Prácticamente es un Lego luego de perder la primera Titanomaquia.

-Eso te lo dijo antes o después de saludarte por la puerta de atrás? – da la orden Castellan, dala y haré que te arrepientas de haberme traído aquí a la fuerza.

Uno de sus hombres tocó un silbato de bronce y las puertas de la cubierta se abrieron de golpe. Aparecieron una docena de guerreros que, junto a los que ya estaban presentes, formaron a mi alrededor un semicírculo erizado con las puntas de bronce de sus lanzas.

Perfecto.

Sublime.

El idiota cayó ante mis provocaciones.

Dioses, esto es tan hilarante.

-No saldrás vivo de este barco- esa sonrisa no te durará mucho tiempo Castellan.

-Atrápenme si quieren lograrlo- respondí, mientras retrocedía tranquilamente hacia el pasillo por donde me habían traído.

-No lo dejen escapar! Lo quiero muerto! –

Dicho eso, me adentré corriendo en el angosto y largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida, solo para ser perseguido hasta la puerta de escape.

La cual cerré despacio, desconcertando a todos los que me seguían. Viendo como una treintena de seres estaban apiñados, mirándome con furia y asco.

Sonreí, y luego me vaporicé hasta el principio del pasillo, sorprendiendo al traidor por mi aparición repentina.

-No te preocupes Castellan…ese corredor estará ocupado por unos minutos nada más. Ahora por favor, duerme-

Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar con su espada, yo lo había golpeado en la boca del estómago con la palma de mi mano izquierda y, mandándolo a la inconsciencia cuando estrellé el lado plano de Anaklusmos en la sien.

Hecho eso, me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta de la entrada al pasillo, preparado para cerrarla, pero no sin antes mirar a las caras de toda mi familia. Sonreí suavemente y me llevé un dedo a la boca en forma de hacer silencio.

Tanto padre como tío Z, tenían caras de orgullo. Tena al darse cuenta de mi idea no podía dejar de sonreír. Ares rugía de risa porque sabía que iba a matar a alguien. Arty, por sus ojos, deseaba estar aquí para matar algunos niños. Y Dite solo se sonrojaba al verme.

He de admitir que le queda muy bonito el corte de pelo que se hizo Dite. Cuando la vea de nuevo se lo diré.

* * *

Un corredor de cincuenta metros llanos aproximadamente. Con un suelo alfombrado de color rojo, como el vino tinto. Sus paredes de un color nacarado, con algún que otro cuadro puesto de manera decorativa. Dos metros de ancho, lo que impide que ataquen de forma horizontal.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y respiré profundo, olvidándome de toda sensación que mi pecho tenía.

Bamboleé a Riptide entre los dedos mientras hacía sonar el cuello, liberando la tensión acumulada por toda la maldita misión.

Yogui, que justo estaba delante de mí con su lanza, quiso atacarme de improviso, pero sus movimientos se podían leer con mucha facilidad, por lo que, cuando intentó golpearme con su arma, tan solo me moví lateralmente a mi derecha unos centímetros. Viendo pasar la punta de bronce celestial delante de mi cara.

Se había acercado demasiado, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad para desmayarlo de un golpe bien colocado en la base de su nuca. Dejando que caiga todo desparramado a mis pies, captando la atención de los restantes persecutores que tenía previamente.

-Saben que no van a salir con vida de aquí, verdad? Así que, espero que todos hayan traído sus dracmas para pagarle a Caronte, o pasarán un tiempo muy, pero muy largo esperando-

Salté sobre las puntas de mis pies. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando la punta de mi pie derecho tocó el suelo, salí disparado hacia delante, entre dos tipos, agachándome mientras esprintaba para que uno pase con su lanza, errando su objetivo, y atravesando su espalda de lado a lado con Anaklusmos. Mientras que es segundo, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarme, giré sobre mi eje y corté sus dos piernas a la altura de la parte posterior de sus rodillas, dejando que se desangre en el suelo.

A menos que se pusiesen de acuerdo e ideen un plan rápido, van a morir a cada paso que dé. Se estorban entre ellos, e incluso se pelean por quien me atacará primero.

Están condenados, desde el momento en el que los encerré aquí conmigo.

Pateé el pecho de un guerrero que pensaba atacarme con una daga, empujándolo para atrás y tirando al piso a cuatro de sus compañeros que lo seguían.

Caminé sobre sus cuerpos, deslizando en sus cuellos con un simple quiebre de mi muñeca, la punta filosa del arma originaria de Zoe. Sintiendo el líquido viscoso esparciéndose en el piso mientras avanzaba.

Un hombre, a mediados de sus veintitantos años, blandió su espada, la cual hice chocar contra la mía, sacándolo de su eje y empujándolo contra la pared, para luego apuñalarlo en el pecho rápidamente.

Alguien intentó hacer una estocada con el borde de un escudo, solo para que lo desvíe con mi mano a tiempo y atravesar diagonalmente su yugular, dejando que su sangre salte a borbotones, pintando las nacaradas paredes del pasillo.

Tomé uno por el cuello, volteándolo, para utilizarlo como escudo, bloqueando así todos los lanzazos que sus compañeros propinaban, mientras que yo utilizaba la propia arma del ya muerto para acertar sus cabezas, derribándolos uno por uno.

Una patada a la altura de mi estómago intentó entrar por la pequeña brecha que dejé a la hora de arrojar el cuerpo muerto, solo para agarrarla y escindir toda la pierna derecha desde la cadera, dejando que se muera rápidamente en segundos debido al corte en la arteria femoral.

Los restantes me miraban temerosos por lo que había hecho en menos de un minuto y medio. Por lo que podía contar, aún quedaban veintiún más. Y sabiendo que, si me demoraba más, Clar nos mataría a Tyson y a mí, debía de apurarme.

Okay, no me mataría, pero si me castigaría de la peor forma. Geez…mira que enamorarme perdidamente de tantas mujeres apasionadas…en fin, no puedo negar lo que siento por ellas por nada en el mundo. Por lo que debo terminar esto de inmediato.

Viendo que ninguno de ellos intentaba avanzar para atacarme, retrocedí unos cinco pasos para tomar carrera y empezar a llegar al otro lado del pasillo.

Puede que Anaklusmos no sea Susanoo, pero por el momento no me voy a preocupar por ese detalle. Los ataques no saldrán con la misma fluidez e impronta, pero serán más que efectivos.

Corro, inclinado para delante, directamente hacia el frente de choque que dos ellos intentaban desesperadamente armar, desviando las puntas de las lanzas con la espada, mientras apuñalaba a uno en el hígado y al otro, tras quitarle en el momento una cuchilla de su cinturón, le hice un corte profundo en el diafragma.

No me detengo ni un segundo en mi marcha, atravesando cuanto cuerpo esté delante de mí. Desmembrando piernas y brazos a partir del nacimiento de sus arterias principales, efectivizando así mi objetivo de eliminarlos por completo sin chance alguna de salvarlos.

El corte a través de huesos faciales, músculos abdominales, tendones tanto en miembros superiores como inferiores.

Una vez que llegué al otro lado del pasillo, volteé a ver lo que había logrado en una carrera de treinta metros, habiendo asesinado a los veintiún traidores en un total de once segundos. Algunos cuerpos aún estaban de pie, pero al pasar un breve instante, partes de sus cuerpos se deslizaban lentamente de sus lugares originales, desparramándose sobre el alfombrado suelo. Los únicos espacios que quedaban sin manchar, eran las paredes que circundaban las puertas. Una imagen grotesca para algunos, pero a sabiendas de lo que habían hecho, era justificado. No traería de nuevo a aquellos infantes que perecieron por rechazar las ofertas de Castellan y Chase, pero al menos pondría la balanza al mismo nivel.

Me dirigí de nuevo a donde había dejado desmayado al oso, sin olvidarme del regalo que iba a hacer a Arty. Caminando despreocupadamente, desviando el líquido rojo, que empapaba el suelo, para que no manchen mis ropas y evitarme así una gran serie de preguntas en el futuro. Guardé a Riptide en mi bolsillo, y saqué una daga que se hallaba incrustada en el abdomen abierto de un guardia que había dejado de respirar hace largo rato.

Agarré del pelaje al oso y lo alcé hasta mi altura, manipulando a la vez la sangre que había en el suelo y suspenderlo en el aire tras crear unas estalactitas de color carmín que atravesaban sus garras/manos. Tracé verticalmente el afilado borde sobre el cuero, escindiendo a la perfección el pecho del oso, para así finalmente proceder a mi cometido antes de salir de este pasillo.

* * *

Intenté procesar por segunda vez en mi vida, la escena estrafalaria delante de mí, impide que tome con total seriedad el aspecto de ellos con respecto a sus modos de batalla.

Quirón y sus parientes, los ponis fiesteros, estaban parados frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar, con sus armas apuntando sin vacilación alguna en mi dirección.

-Saben…ustedes son lo más parecido a payasos ninja que voy a encontrar en mi vida…- recuerdo que Leo quiso hacer algo parecido, pero terminó en la enfermería por dos días…

-Percy? Te encuentras bien? Tu padre y Lord Zeus me llamaron para que venga aquí…sin contar que Ares estaba lloriqueando por algo de una matanza…tienes alguna idea de a qué se refería? – nop…ni la más remota idea.

-No. Además, ya está resuelto lo que vine a hacer aquí. Tántalo ya fue expulsado del Campamento, lo que significa que puedes volver- y entretener a Dionisio con algún juego de naipes, o se pondrá muy denso.

Apenas pude terminar esas palabras, se oyó un ronco quejido lastimero proveniente del interior de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, mientras que Quirón me miró fijamente en busca de respuestas.

-Qué fue eso? – un oso, despellejado y colgado de sus brazos, quejándose como una perra.

-Quieres saber? – si lo haces, por favor no me vengas con reproches luego…

-Me preocupa la respuesta que pueda recibir. Qué me recomiendas? – un sí o un no, no es difícil la elección.

-Eres adulto Quirón, ya no necesitas que te ayuden a cruzar la calle mientras te toman de la mano- respondo con desgano, reposándome en la puerta cerrada.

-Si me guío por las palabras de Ares, creo que paso…- sabia decisión para ambos, no quisiera estar escuchando pláticas morales todo el viaje.

-Y NOSOTROS? PODEMOS VER? – oí gritar a un centauro con armadura y un aliento que apestaba a alcohol…creo que se llevaría muy bien con los de Boston.

-Con una sola condición…alguien tiene una cámara fotográfica? Yo dejé la mía en mi navío- cosa que maldigo en este momento…me da vagancia hacer doble recorrido para ir a buscarla, sin contar que tengo ganas de dormir ahora mismo.

-YO TENGO UNA, TOMA! – el mismo que preguntó anteriormente me arrojó una Polaroid, lo cual me venía de maravillas ahora.

-Ya vuelvo Quirón, ve preparándote, nos vamos al Campamento en mi barco- sí, tengo un barco, deja de mirarme extraño.

Con un veloz movimiento, entré de nuevo al pasillo y tomé una foto, la cual la cámara reveló inmediatamente, para guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón y volver a salir. Le devolví el aparato al centauro y les dije que podían entrar, pero que no toquen nada, que era una sorpresa para el dueño del yate.

Quirón me dio una mirada que cuestionaba mis palabras, pero hice caso omiso de ella y le señalé en dirección al _Victory_.

-Es seguro dejarlos aquí sin supervisión alguna? – la verdad, es que dejarlos aquí, sería igual de problemático que un mono con una navaja.

-No hay nada que tengan que pelear, así que, lo más seguro es que se marcharán pronto a algún lado para seguir de fiesta- …centauros juerguistas y adictos a las peleas. Son los Hooligans de la mitología. Solo falta uno que destape botellas con los ojos…

-Mmh…está bien, solo espero no recibir quejas y lloriqueos del traidor luego…juro que me da migraña cada vez que lo veo…en fin, vamos Quirón, Tyson debe de estar preocupado por haberme ido bastante tiempo. Y tampoco quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Clar…- quiero llegar, abrazar a mis amores, dormir junto a ellas, y esperar hasta que Thals despierte.

-Clar…? – no preguntes anciano, no preguntes…es lo mismo que cuando te encuentras casualmente con Lupa.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, el Sr. D debe estar despotricando con los sátiros que le ganan en las cartas- y seguro que no estoy muy errado.

Mientras nos retirábamos, podíamos oír a los ponis fiesteros gritar sobre la pequeña obra de arte que había realizado, sin contar el equipo de música y los efectos de luces que se veían desde lo lejos. Se la pasaban genial allá dentro.

* * *

Traté de no reírme en la cara del viejo centauro.

Traté era la palabra especial de esa oración…

Apenas divisó el _Victory_ , Quirón abrió la boca como un pescado, para luego murmurar insultos a mi padre por ser poco disimulado en ciertos aspectos, como dar regalos a sus hijos que tienen que ir de viaje.

-Dicen que en bocas cerradas no entran moscas- con un tono lúdico comento, mientras abordo.

-Fuiste a ayudar a Clarisse con este barco? – sé a dónde quieres ir con eso, y te comprendo…

-Lo sé, lo sé…no es uno de los momentos más brillantes de mi padre…al menos me dejó ropa para poder disimular que pertenezco a la Royal Navy. De no haberlo hecho, estaría en graves problemas- en serio, juro que esta vez le diré a Anfitrite y ella hará que duermas con Delfín.

La verdad, es que no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrán los niños del Campamento. Van a patalear, hacer berrinches, rogarme y cualquier otra clase de artimañas para poder entrar y jugar en el _Victory_ , por lo que voy a tener que sellar las áreas de armamento u ocasionarán muchos problemas…y lo más seguro, es que los Stoll sean los principales causantes.

Geez…volví en el tiempo, solo para hacer de padre de un montón de adolescentes…y uno que otro dios…solo espero que Clar y Tia me ayuden por el momento.

-Hermano? Volviste y trajiste también con el poni! – es asombroso como Tyson puede pasar de la seriedad fugaz, al humor infantil que nos hace felices a todos.

-Es una batalla perdida, no? – ni te lo imaginas Quirón.

-Sip. Ahora, ve a descansar Quirón, debes estar cansado con todo el estrés de la situación…además hay chocolate en la cocina, puedes servirte la cantidad que quieras- lo cual, espero que contenga su rabia cuando se entere que enterramos algunos de sus discos de música por todo el campamento.

La única respuesta que recibí de mi oferta, fue un brillo luminoso de sus ojos y un galope presuroso hacia la cocina, la cual me voy a sorprender si la encuentra rápido, pues no me dio tiempo para decirle donde hallarla.

Tyson llegó hasta mi lado mientras trataba de contener una risita. Le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al pobre centauro.

-Te encanta hacerlo enojar, no es así hermanito? – creo que te enseñé bastante…

-Eso es hipócrita de tu parte, Percy- si, te enseñé demasiado…estoy tan orgulloso…al menos no tienes un palo en el culo como cierto pescado cof Tritón cof.

-Ya, ya…no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…además, mira, se veía muy llamativo y me lo traje- le digo, mostrándole la piel de oso que traía doblada bajo mi brazo.

-Parece la piel de un…no me digas que es Yogui- bueno.

-No te lo digo- con una sonrisa juguetona le respondo.

-Y qué harás con eso? Digamos que la cabina no hace juego con la piel de oso…- lo sé, Dite me mataría por el simple hecho de intentarlo…y aún prefiero seguir con vida.

-Por el momento, no lo sé…pero lo más seguro, es que termine dándose de ofrenda a algún dios- no puedo decir en voz alta que es para tí Arty. Espero que con esto me perdones por descuidar de tus raciones de galletas.

Me miró con su único ojo mi hermanito, debatiéndose por querer indagar más sobre que divinidad iba a recibir la piel. Lo veo ahora, y no puedo dejar de asombrarme ante el cambio radical que hice con él. Lo convertí en alguien mejor, con ganas de aprender más. Solo deseo fervientemente que esta vez pueda ser más que feliz con Ella. Él ya me ha hecho orgulloso, y estoy seguro de que alegrará el ambiente una vez que llegue al reino de padre.

Llevo una mano hasta su cabeza y revuelvo su pelo, haciendo que haga una faneca, sacándome una sonrisa. Observo como su boca se mueve, formando palabras, palabras que respondo inconscientemente. Capto algunas oraciones con respecto a Quirón y el problema de desconfianza que le tenían, sé que le respondo la verdad. Que todos seríamos sospechosos por estar, de una forma u otra, relacionados con Kronos.

Pregunta sobre dejarlo navegar hasta el Campamento, solo para responderle afirmativamente y ser recibido con un fuerte abrazo, el cual me hace doler el pecho, pero lo disimulo para no preocuparlo.

Le aviso que iré a descansar, que no moleste tanto a Quirón o se pondrá cascarrabias. El acepta con una sonrisa que no me da mucha confianza, pero no le digo nada. Antes de irme, me hace una seña hacia la boca, pero no la entiendo y me dirijo directamente a mi habitación.

* * *

En dirección al camarote, puedo admirar como el entrenador de héroes está atiborrado de tabletas y tabletas de chocolate, el cual, al verme pasar, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, solo para sacudir la cabeza y hacer de cuenta que nadie vio nada.

Una vez ya en mi habitación, tomo un mechero que hay en mi escritorio, y aumento la llama para mi propósito. Tomo el tapado de Agrius y lo ofrezco a Arty. Espero que sea de tu agrado, querida. Extraño ver tu sonrisa y jugar con tu cabello.

Extraño a los niños…dioses, me siento tan mal…tan solo quiero cerrar los ojos y pensar que nada sucedió. Que solo es la fiebre de mi enfermedad y que ustedes están al lado de la cama.

Antes de ir al baño y limpiarme la cara, tomo la foto que saqué con la Polaroid, y con unos dracmas, se la envío a Ares, compensando un poco la amenaza que le di anteriormente. Solo quiero que sepa que su hija cumplió con su tarea, y que debe de estar orgulloso de ella.

Llego hasta el lavamanos y me mojo los ojos, borrando toda marca de lágrimas que pude llegar a tener hasta recién. Por alguna razón, recuerdo la seña que mi hermanito me dio, y levanto mi cabeza, enfocando la mirada que me devuelve el espejo, descubriendo lo que Tyson me quería decir.

Un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de los labios. Sangre de mis pulmones. Sangre que poco a poco iba a empezar a salir con más frecuencia.

Y eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

Los síntomas ya comenzaron a aparecer de verdad. Y la precaución que debo tener, he de duplicarla. No puedo permitir que ellas lo sepan. No aún.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Les fue de su agrado la escena del pasillo? Creen que estuvo bien, o que podría haber actuado de otra manera?_**

 ** _Para los que preguntan por la enfermedad, se irá develando de a poco. Es parte de la trama. Aunque ya hay pequeños indicios sobre ella._**

 ** _Creen que Artemisa aceptará el tapado, o se le aparecerá en el armario por la noche a Percy?_**

 ** _En fin, sigo ofreciendo para cualquier interesado, la oportunidad de hacer una versión de "Leyendo…" o traducirla. Cualquier duda, pregúntenme por PM._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número diecinueve de esta historia!_**

 ** _Este es el último capítulo del segundo arco de esta historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan y dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _Con respecto a quienes querían saber qué pasó con los "Leyendo Time is on my side", bueno:_**

 ** _JohanDaniel210-ha puesto en hiato debido a que tiene que ponerse a estudiar y forjar su futuro. O sea, estará ausente un tiempo y luego retomará su trabajo._**

 ** _Ryckers Dragneel-está trabajando y eso le toma mucho tiempo. Es comprensible, además dijo que piensa actualizar pronto, así que le tengo fe._**

 ** _Fanpercyjackson-creo que la raptaron los ovnis o algo por el estilo, ya que nunca más respondió mis mensajes o actualizó. Deberías avisarles a los de Missing Childrens._**

 ** _DEBIDO A ESO, VOY A DECIR QUE:_**

 ** _CUALQUIER PERSONA, ANIMAL, SER ESPIRITUAL, QUE QUIERA ESCRIBIR UN "LEYENDO…", QUE POR FAVOR SE COMUNIQUE CONMIGO POR COMENTARIOS O MP. LES ENVIARÉ LOS ARCHIVOS WORD PARA QUE USTEDES NO TENGAN QUE TRANSCRIBIR Y DEMORARSE QUINIENTAS HORAS._**

 ** _SE QUE HAY MUCHOS DE USTEDES QUE TIENEN LA CAPACIDAD PARA HACERLO, ASÍ QUE SE LOS OFREZCO PARA QUE PUEDAN DEMOSTRAR SUS DOTES COMO ESCRITORES Y ENTRETENERNOS A TODOS._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Odio tu suerte maldito desgraciado!_**

* * *

Capítulo 19: The Fixer

Estaba dividido entre reírme hasta vomitar sangre o, llevarme una mano a los costados de la cabeza y masajearme para despejar la pronta migraña que estoy a punto de tener…

Dejé que Quirón baje primero del _Victory_ , permitiéndome que encalle el barco junto a Tyson en las playas que tenía el Campamento Mestizo. Lo que ahora me está haciendo dudar si realmente era una buena idea, pues ni siquiera pudimos tocar la arena y los Stoll estaban delante nuestros queriendo subir para recorrer todo el navío. Sin contar obviamente con todos los hijos de Ares que querían hacer explotar algo y los de Tena que querían analizarlo a fondo.

No tengo ningún problema en dejarlos…excepto a Chase obviamente. Pero si después destruían algo, de seguro que Tia me echaría un desmadre por dejarles ser…Geez, es realmente difícil actuar como padre de un montón de adolescentes hiperactivos.

En el campamento, a comparación de la línea temporal anterior, habían podido hacer frente sin ningún problema al ataque del Draco Aionius. Pudiendo eliminar la amenaza con solo dos heridos que tenían quemaduras superficiales que tan solo dejarían unas pequeñas cicatrices. Valió y valdrá la pena cada segundo que paso con ellos, enseñándoles todo lo que puedo para que puedan tener un futuro tal y como se lo merecen.

Tras ser abrazado hasta la muerte por Clar y Tia, empezaron a llevarme hasta donde estaba puesto el Vellocino de Oro. Este cubría la rama más baja del pino de Thalia, permitiendo que su efecto re vigorizante afectase a todo lo había alrededor. Desde la hierba que ahora crecía frondosamente, hasta los insectos que parecían más vivos que antes. Logrando que también, el olor de los campos de fresas y el bramido de las olas en la playa llegasen hasta nosotros.

Aprecié con serenidad, como todo el duro esfuerzo que Clarisse había hecho en esta misión, dieron sus frutos. Cerré los ojos mientras era abrazado, respirando profundamente y poniendo en blanco mi mente. Dejando que la piel de oro alivie las punzadas y síntomas que estaba teniendo.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, estaba mirando al cielo despejado, el cual me mostraba a Arty en su carromato, brillando en un color plateado en comparación al gris opaco que había cuando desembarqué en la orilla.

Retorné mi vista a mi alrededor cuando todo el mundo estalló en vítores, llamando inmediatamente mi atención. La transformación se producía despacio, pero no había ninguna duda: la magia del Vellocino de Oro se estaba infiltrando en el árbol, y dentro de unos días me devolverá a mi Thals.

No presté demasiado cuidado a lo que Quirón repetía por segunda vez en mi vida. Solo disfruté de la paz que tenía al estar al lado de mis esposas, las cuales abracé un poco más contra mi cuerpo, llamándoles la atención, sonriéndoles torcidamente a modo de respuesta, logrando que se sonrojen por la cercanía.

Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y sueño. Estaba empezando a mostrar síntomas de mi enfermedad. Quería pasar tiempo a solas con mis amadas. La puta de Chase estaba rondando por los alrededores, fingiendo que se preocupaba por todo lo del Campamente, mientras yo fingía no querer destriparla aquí mismo por lo que le hizo a toda mi familia.

Solo quiero estar en mi cama y abrazar fuertemente a mis chicas. Solo eso pido por ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en mi cama de la cabina tres, lo que me daba placer de haber descansado por más de las cuatro horas que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás se deba a las chicas, quienes se colaron en mi cama apenas yo pude poner mi cabeza en la almohada para que ellas pongan las suyas en mi pecho.

Pero algo me molestaba ahora. No sentía ese adorable peso en mi pecho.

De hecho, la cabina estaba vacía. Me habían dejado solo aquí dentro.

Me levanté y suspiré por ese detalle que por alguna razón estaba diciéndome inconscientemente tendría que cortarle las pelotas a alguien muy pronto…

Me di un baño y salí en dirección al comedor a paso tranquilo, a sabiendas que Quirón tenía planeado continuar con las carreras de carros, porque en verdad le traían buenos recuerdos el verlas.

Apenas crucé el umbral que separaba el patio con el comedor, me arrepentí del simple hecho de haberme levantado de la cama. La gigantesca habitación estaba completamente en silencio. Un silencio tan grande que me estaba empezando a mandar varios avisos a mi cerebro para que me dé media vuelta y corra lo más rápido que pueda.

Todos, y cuando digo todos, es porque son todos, estaban mirándome fijamente apenas entré. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Dionisio o Quirón. Ellos tan solo me miraban sin producir sonido alguno. Tan solo les faltaba que tuviesen el pelo blanco y los ojos brillando como aquella película de terror de los niños albinos…

Aunque la peor parte de todo esto, fue el simple hecho que, en medio del Comedor, estaban de pie Clar y Tia, las cuales sonreían de una manera que prometían mucho dolor.

Si de por sí, Tia cuando se enojaba era alguien a quien temer…cuando se le unía Clar, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

…Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo la menor idea de que estupidez cometí ahora!

-Hola…qué sucede? – pregunté con un tono cuidadoso.

No me respondieron ninguna de las dos, y eso solo provocaba que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Definitivamente alguna estupidez había hecho sin darme cuenta…

Y tal parece la magnitud de mi acción, que definitivamente mi propósito de regresar en el tiempo termina aquí y ahora…

Caminaron lentamente hasta estar a dos pasos frente a mí, y me miraron sin siquiera pestañear. Mis alarmas de esposo se activaron al máximo, diciéndome que, si no corría en este instante, sería asesinado delante de todo el Campamente Mestizo.

-Perseo…podrías explicarnos qué es esto? – quisiera poder hacerlo Tia, pero primero debería verl…

Carajo…

Voy a matarte muy lentamente Ares.

Voy a cortarte las pelotas, tan pero tan pequeñitas que pasarás el resto de tu inmortal vida como un eunuco.

Se suponía que no debías enviarle la foto a tu hija. Es lógica uno-cero-uno, no física cuántica pedazo de idiota hormonado!

Geez…ahora sí que estoy muerto…espero que me dejen cavar una tumba y dejarle todo escrito a Apolo para que mate a Chase y a Castellan en mi ausencia.

-Y bien? – aguarda querida, no es fácil para mí tratar de explicar esto.

-Bueno…- vamos Percy, dile la verdad de una sola vez!

-No nos mientas, Perseo! – oigan! Yo nunca les mentiría con algo así.

Suspiré cansinamente y me llevé una mano a mi nuca, despeinándome de manera nerviosa. Era un tic que tenía cada vez que ellas pedían explicaciones por algo.

-Verán…esa foto es de cuando estuve por tercera vez en el _Princesa Andrómeda_ …y Castellan mandó a sus secuaces a, prácticamente, deshacerse por completo de mí…por lo que pueden ver, no le funcionó que digamos- por favor no me golpeen, o si lo hacen…por favor que no sea en el pecho.

-Y por qué hay una foto de todo ello? – bueno…quería demostrarle de alguna manera a tu padre que podía confiar en mí para estar a tu lado, Clar.

-Tu padre tenía una cara de querer ver que iba a pasar antes de que cerrase la puerta del "corredor de la muerte", por lo que le pedí a los ponis fiesteros una cámara y _voilà!_ El resto es lo que sabes-

Listo.

Perfecto.

Ahora si me declaro muerto.

Espero que me recuerden en el epitafio de mi lápida como alguien amoroso y no como un estúpido empedernido…

TUMP! TUMP!

-Aghhh! Ya, ya…me lo merezco…- como siempre…

-Eso fue por arriesgarte a algo así! – me dijo Tia mientras agarraba con fuerza su atizador y Clar la imitaba con su lanza.

TUMP! TUMP! TUMP!

-AGHHH! Y eso a que vino!? – en serio, esto es violencia doméstica, las voy a denunciar si continúan así.

-Atenea, Afrodita y Artemisa mandan sus avisos, al parecer Ares le mostró la foto a todo el Olimpo. Aunque Artemisa me pidió que te dijera gracias también- perfecto…ahora sí que mato a mi suegro…

-Además, Percy…papá me dijo que te muestre el mensaje que dejó- eh? Ahora que querrá?

Tomo la fotografía de sus manos, rozando la punta de sus dedos con los míos, logrando que, de alguna manera, como siempre lo hacían ellas, me tranquilizase el dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía. Volteé la imagen de la masacre que había generado en el yate del traidor de Castellan, solo para encontrarme con una frase que logró ruborizarme, cosa que Clar y Tia se mofaron a costa mía.

 _"Tienes mi bendición, mocoso. Pero si la lastimas, te mato"_

Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta los Stoll estaban detrás de mí y se reían. Justo cuando estaban a punto de abrir la boca, metí la foto en el bolsillo de la campera y los agarré a ellos desde el frente de sus camisetas, acercándolos a mi cara, para susurrarles al oído mientras los miraba con ferocidad.

-Una sola palabra y me aseguro que Katie y Miranda no los miren nunca más en sus vidas…Entendido? – créanme, lo haré si llegan a abrir la boca.

Palidecieron inmediatamente, y asintieron con la cabeza frenéticamente. De esa manera, los liberé y alisé sus camisetas con una sonrisa que prometía demasiado dolor si me llegaban a traicionar.

Giré sobre mi eje y volví a enfrentarme con mis esposas, llevando nuevamente una mano a mi pelo, despeinándolo ya que no lo tenía atado. Me acerqué a ellas y me las llevé a la mesa para empezar a comer. No dije ni una palabra. Estaba más que seguro que en mi estado actual, no saldría nada coherente. Necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar el hecho que, a pesar de estar en el pasado, ellas actúan igual que siempre conmigo…lo que me hace feliz.

* * *

A Tyson, curiosamente, aunque a lo mejor sea por mi influencia, le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a subirse a un carro, después de nuestra primera experiencia. De hecho, se internó en la cabina de Hefestos y pidió prestado una forja para crear nuevas mejoras. Charles y Nyssa me dijeron que se podían oír cacareos maléficos cuando lo dejaban solo martillando…

Nadie quiso averiguar sobre eso.

Y fue una sabia decisión, una vez quise hacerlo y casi termino ayudándolo junto con Leo para crear un súper barco de guerra…fue la última vez que lo dejamos ver uno de esos libros de historia naval.

La noche antes de la carrera, luego de disfrutar de la paz con mis amores, me la pasé en los establos después de recoger un pack de gaseosas que tenía guardado en la cabina. Estaba hablando con los caballos, quienes se estaban amigando con los pegasos, mientras esperaba la visita de Hermes, quien, al cabo de unos minutos, apareció detrás de mí con su uniforme de cartero. Puede que haya cambiado su aspecto un poco, pero los rasgos principales que lo caracterizaban, aún continuaban allí.

-Estupendos animales, los caballos. Ojalá hubiera pensado en ellos- comentó igual que la primera vez.

-En robarlos? O en criarlos? – pregunté sin voltearme aún, para que no vea la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-Oye! Eso es mala publicidad para mí! – deberías de haberlo pensado antes.

-Hazte fama y échate a dormir, dicen en algunos lados- respondí lúdicamente, girándome y recogiendo el paquete de sodas, para ir luego a sentar en un banco.

Me miró asombrado por mi réplica desde su ubicación en la puerta del establo. Traté de no reírme en su cara, pero al cabo de unos segundos, no pude evitar sonreír jovialmente. Por poco me levantaba y sacudía su pelo tal como lo hacía con mis hijos, su cara de niño travieso me recordaba mucho a ellos.

-Cómo lo llevas? – pregunté, ofreciéndole una lata, la cual aceptó gustoso.

Suspiró desganadamente y se sentó a mi lado, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba escapar de su boca un grito tácito. No es lo un padre espera de su hijo. Ver todo lo que estaba produciendo Castellan, lo estaba estresando a más no poder.

-Duele- quisiera poder empatizar, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad…y tampoco tengo mucha fe que lo haga ahora.

-Hizo su elección- y la cagó en grande.

-Pero es tan solo un niño- hace mucho tiempo dejó de serlo, Hermes.

-También lo eran los que mató porque rechazaron unírsele- crudo y sin censura, pero es la pura verdad.

-No es lo mismo- es en vano el intento que haces por defenderlo…

-Tienes razón, no es lo mismo…es mucho peor- gente inocente que pereció por una estúpida elección.

-Quién eres tú para decir algo así!? Vi la foto que tenía Ares! Qué te diferencia de mi hijo para que te creas mejor!? – despotricó con rabia en mi cara, haciendo que tan solo suspire y proceda a mirarlo fijamente.

-Que yo solo mato a quien se lo merece. Solo tienes que ver a los ojos de alguien, y allí encontrarás la respuesta. Tu hijo, Luke Castellan, tiene los ojos de un desquiciado. De alguien que siente odio hacia todo y todos…Dime Hermes, que ves en mis ojos? –

Su cara hizo una mueca de afección, esforzándose por mantener su mirada en la mía. Tragando saliva y desviando al cabo de unos segundos, para agachar la cabeza, con su cabello tapando su rostro.

-Tus ojos no cuadran contigo…Tus ojos dicen que has visto demasiado…Qué te pasó? – todo hermano. Desde la más bella emoción, hasta la más aberrante pérdida…

-Vi cosas que nadie debería ver…-

Volví mi vista a la lata de soda, moviéndola lentamente en círculos, para luego tomar un sorbo frío que raspaba como lija por mi tráquea.

Debo empezar a tomar infusiones calientes para mi dolor en el pecho…

-Has sentido alguna vez que tu padre te había abandonado, Percy? – menuda pregunta me haces.

-No, nunca sentí que me haya abandonado. Para sentir eso, debí de haberlo conocido cuando era un niño. Pero si siento que abandonó a mi madre…ya sea por el hecho de que está casado con Lady Anfitrite y de alguna manera la traicionó, o por el simple hecho de que mi madre es una rebelde y rechazó su oferta de ir a vivir con él- le respondo, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que tengo al describir a mi madre.

Hermes se acomodó la bolsa de correos en el hombro mientras disimuladamente bebía su gaseosa en un vano intento de ocultar su mueca alegre.

-Qué decidiste al final? –

-A qué te refieres? – sobre tus hijos hablo, Hermes.

-Salvarás al díscolo? O salvarás a los inocentes? – ya no puedes huir, necesitas elegir…así como yo elegí volver y protegerlos a ustedes.

Incluso de mí mismo. De mis pesadillas. De mis errores pasados.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres el diablo? – muchas veces últimamente.

Solté una risa sonora, feliz. La redundancia de esa oración desde que llegué a esta línea temporal se ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Creo que ese es nuestro tío, no crees? -

Sonó la caracola a lo lejos, marcando el toque de queda. Él suspira, sabiendo lo que significaba ese sonido. Se levanta fatigadamente del banco, estirándose y haciendo sonar los huesos de su espada. Miro con diversión, como él se sonroja tras haberlo visto hacer eso. Como un niño que fue descubierto haciendo algo secreto y personal.

Me levanto de mi lugar, tomando el paquete con las cuatro sodas restantes, extendiendo mi brazo hacia él, dándoselas. Las toma con duda, recordándome a Arty con sus galletas, aprovechando que se acercó lo suficiente como para llevar mi mano hasta su cabeza y sacudir su pelo, logrando que me mire confuso, como un cachorro con grandes ojos marrones, para luego golpearle la frente con dos dedos como la vez anterior.

-No te exijas demasiado, Hermes. Nadie quiere que te enfermes por tanto estrés- le digo, retirándome de los establos, en dirección a mi cabina, solo para que Hermes me detenga. Seguro para entregarme aquella carta…

-Acabo de recordar que venía a hacer esta entrega para tí. Firma aquí, por favor- oh! La famosa carta de mi padre…creo que yo también debería escribir una…o dos.

Tomé el lápiz que me ofreció, sin prestar demasiada atención esta vez a las discusiones sin sentido que estaban teniendo Martha y George.

Antes de devolverle el útil, saqué dos hojas que habían de una libreta que había cerca, y decidí escribirle primero a Anfitrite, diciéndole que mi padre no volvió a hacer una sabia decisión y que podría haberla cagado con tremendo barco. La segunda fue para mi padre, vengándome de la carta que él ahora me había enviado. Con un único y simple mensaje:

 _Disfruta del sofá._

Doblé las dos encomiendas, y se las entregué con una sonrisa lobuna a Hermes, quien me miró divertidamente.

-Algo me dice que has hecho algo que me hará reír cuando me entere…- qué comes que adivinas?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de poner mi mejor cara de niño inocente, solo para que él bufara y se despidiese. Cerré los ojos para que él crea que podía hacerme daño al mostrarme su forma divina, sintiendo como, con un deslumbrante fogonazo blanco, desaparecía en dirección a su destino.

Miré el sobre azul que tenía en las manos. La dirección estaba escrita con la letra enérgica pero elegante que ya había visto una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás. La doblo cuidadosamente y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón mientras camino en dirección a mi cabina. Tarareo una canción de cuna, viendo el anochecer, la luna y las estrellas brillando en el firmamento.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy, Artemisa- más que ayer mi amor…

* * *

Abrí los ojos para presenciar un nuevo día. Moviendo lentamente mis brazos hacia mis ojos, refregándolos para desperezarme mientras sonreía ante el conocido peso que había sobre mi pecho. Dos cabezas de cabellos castaños dormitaban pacíficamente, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos que me daban gracia.

Estuve un buen rato recostado, deslizando mis dedos entre los mechones de color chocolate que ellas tenían, para luego rozar sus mejillas suaves, bordeando sus labios y narices. Con mucho cuidado, me las ingenié tras varios años de práctica, salí de la cama sin perturbar el sueño de mis esposas, dándome así la libertad para poder asearme.

Regresé de nuevo a verlas, sentándome en el borde de la cama, viéndolas.

Una parte muy profunda de mí quiere tomarlas y amarlas hasta no poder más…a esa parte le echo la culpa a mis estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

La otra parte de mí quiere llorar. Quiero llorar porque estoy preso de mis decisiones. Decisiones que al final no sé a quién lastima más…si a ellas o a mí.

Se ven tan bellas allí acostadas. Quisiera poder verlas a todas ellas de la misma manera, mientras abrazan a nuestros hermosos hijos.

Caos…ella me ha estado ayudando mucho…y se lo agradezco completamente de corazón…pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta por mis elecciones…ellas siempre fueron la principal prioridad para mí…no me importa morir quince veces, si con esas quince veces puedo salvarlas.

Me acerco perezosamente hasta sus caras, hasta que mi boca roza contra la de Clar, despertándola. Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con Tia, quien se despierta y me mira con curiosidad y amor en sus ojos brillantes como las flamas de una chimenea.

-Hora de que se despierten bellas durmientes. Venga, levántense o se quedarán sin desayuno- vamos queridas, quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con ustedes.

Háganme olvidar que estoy muriendo.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano, con el cielo azul y un sol resplandeciente. El campamento empezaba a recuperar el aspecto de siempre: los prados, verdes y exuberantes; las blancas columnas de los edificios, reluciendo al sol, y las ninfas del bosque jugando alegremente entre los árboles.

Mientras Tyson y yo guiábamos nuestros caballos hacia la pista, no pude dejar de admirarme ante el trabajo que mi hermanito había hecho con el carro. La carrocería, cubierta de refuerzos de bronce, estaba reluciente. Las ruedas contaban con una nueva suspensión mágica y no notábamos el menor traqueteo mientras avanzábamos. Los aparejos estaban tan bien equilibrados que los dos caballos respondían a la menor señal de las riendas.

Al igual que la vez pasada, Tyson había fabricado dos jabalinas multifuncionales, con un sistema de botones que accionaba tres estilos de autodefensa. Nada dañino obviamente, si se lo utilizaba a consciencia, y bastante efectivo para cuando los Stoll intenten algo gracioso.

Entre que la carrera estaba a punto de empezar y, que mi hermanito estaba murmurando sobre el hecho de que éramos el Distrito Cuatro, estaba en un conflicto personal.

No sabía si empezar a tomar unas aspirinas para la migraña que me iba a dar Tyson luego de leer esos libros que le compré. O reírme por el simple hecho de que cuando los termine, no va a estar muy feliz que digamos.

-Ya, ya…tranquilízate Mags, o te saldrá una úlcera- perdón hermano, pero es muy graciosa la cara que pones!

-NO! Yo soy Finnick! Y somos el Distrito Cuatro! – sí, si…lo que digas hermanito…

Sip, definidamente va a odiarme cuando termine de leer esos libros…

Suspiré fingidamente en forma de derrota y subí al carro, situándonos a tiempo en la línea de salida antes de que Quirón diese la señal de largada.

Tomé las riendas que estaban sueltas y se las pasé a Tyson, quien me miró confundido, pero luego comprendió que le estaba cediendo la dirección de los caballos. Al menos, ellos ya no le temían ni tampoco necesitaban de métodos extorsivos para que estén cerca de él y jugar.

Apenas mi hermanito dio la orden, los caballos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Salimos disparados por la pista a tanta velocidad que alzó en el aire la coleta que tenía mientras que algunos mechones sueltos intentaban taparme la vista, fastidiándome un poco debido a que ahora recordaba por qué odiaba a veces el tenerlo largo al pelo.

Dimos el primer giro con una buena ventaja sobre Clar y su hermano, que estaba ocupado intentando zafarse del ataque con jabalinas de los Stoll, o mejor dicho de Connor ya que Travis estaba intentando robarle la billetera al mismo tiempo.

-Viene alguien detrás nuestro, Percy? – bueno…unas seis se aproximan mientras se pelean entre ellos como niños.

-Uhm…los de Apolo se están acercando…- ahora tengo una duda, los hago rodar por el suelo o los vuelo por el aire?

-Puedes detenerlos? – me ofendes haciéndome semejante pregunta!

-Puedo- la pregunta es si quiero…

Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al frente, con el único ruido que podía escucharse eran los producidos por los demás participantes.

-Eso no significa que quieras, cierto? – sip…

-Creo que te estás convirtiendo en un excelente reemplazo para ser el nuevo Oráculo- aunque no tengas la misma hermosura, delicadez, belleza e inteligencia que mi esposa Rach.

-Y ser una momia para la eternidad? No gracias…- los Kane estarían agradecidos si fueses a Brooklyn.

-Geez…está bien, me encargaré del carro de Apolo. Quieres que vuelen o que se revuelquen? – al menos tú podrás sacarme de este dilema…

-No pueden ser ambas? – encima codicioso…te he enseñado demasiado bien, mi joven pupilo.

-No quieres que también conduzca el carro? – aunque no me sorprendería que intentases burlarte a diferencia de la línea temporal anterior.

Definitivamente fue algo bueno el enseñarte a pararte sobre tus propios pies.

Vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el cual llevaba un ceño fruncido tratando de guiar a los caballos. Delante nuestros, a unos quince metros, había una roca que sobresalía en el terreno. Dándole un pequeño toque al codo de Tyson, le indiqué que orientase el carro en medio de la trayectoria hacia la roca, impidiéndole de esa manera que Will y su hermano pudiesen percatarse de ella.

Me volteé y miré fijamente a los caballos que tiraban del carro de Apolo, dándoles tácitamente una orden de moverse unos cuantos centímetros hacia mi derecha, posicionando una de las ruedas en la trayectoria directa hacia la piedra, para que colisionen.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan memorable que tuve tiempo hasta para sacar la cámara desechable que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomarles una fotografía en pleno vuelo.

Tyson me miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Satisfecho? – venga hermanito, de seguro que estás más que feliz…

-Quiero una copia de esa foto- eso no se dice dos veces!

Mi hermano azuzó los caballos para que mantuvieran la velocidad. Mientras que los hijos de Hefestos nos seguían de cerca, Ares y Hermes se iban quedando atrás, el uno junto al otro, con Clar y Connor enzarzados en un combate de espada contra jabalina.

Duró hasta que mi esposa lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo desmayó, Travis por su parte, se debatía en ayudarlo o seguir robando la billetera del hermano de Clar.

Cruzamos tranquilamente la línea de salida para ir en busca de la última vuelta, platicando sobre trivialidades o cómo iría a donde está nuestro padre, dejándole en claro que esa era una oportunidad excelente para él y que no debía desperdiciarla, que me hacía muy feliz realmente.

Sentíamos como el carro de Hefestos intentaba posicionarse detrás nuestro. Charles sonrió malicioso mientras pulsaba un botón de su consola de mandos. Unos cables de acero salieron disparados de la parte frontal de sus caballos mecánicos y se nos enredaron en la barandilla trasera.

Debido a la estabilidad y velocidad sincronizada que tenían los caballos bajo el mando de Tyson, el carro no se estremeció en cuanto el torno que controlaba los cables empezó a girar, intentando tirar de nosotros hacia atrás mientras Beckendorf aprovechaba para tomar impulso como la primera vez.

Aprecio con una mezcla de diversión y desgano, el vano intento de querer desestabilizarnos. Intercambiando la mirada entre los cables, Charles, sus caballos y nuestro carro. Me agacho tranquilamente y le sonrío con sorna, haciendo que él abra sus ojos al verme desprender unos pestillos que había a los costados de nuestro carromato, soltando el borde posterior que estaba de adorno luego de darle una idea a Tyson a la hora de construir.

Por la simple causa de que nuestros caballos puedan manejar el inconveniente de ir arrastrando a un carro ajeno, cuando desgloso uno de los sujetadores, la mitad de las máquinas de Charles empezaron a trastabillar en búsqueda de equilibrio. Solo para tropezarse con la otra mitad cuando solté el último engarce, provocando que las recreaciones artificiales caigan de bruces en la pista, haciendo volar piezas metálicas para todos lados, mientras que los hijos de Hefestos insultaban a los cuatro vientos.

Partes de la carroza mecánica volaban sobre la pista, provocando que los caballos que tiraban del carro de Clar corcoveasen y relinchen por el miedo a ser heridos con los bordes filosos. Mi novia no tuvo más remedio que bufar y enviarme una mirada de enfado tras mi previa acción. A lo que solo pude sonreír inocentemente para luego cambiar a una que trataba de ocultar mi miedo, pues me dio un resplandor que prometía dolor.

Es en serio, esto ya pasa a ser violencia doméstica…solo sé que esto se va a poner muy feo cuando Thals y Rach se junten con Clar…

Tyson mantuvo bien sujetas las riendas para tomar la última curva. Yo me apoyé en un costado del carro, observando el constante traqueteo de las patas de los caballos, distrayendo mi mente de las punzadas esporádicas que mi pecho tiene. Una pequeña mueca no visible adornaba mi rostro, tratando de contener el metálico sabor de la sangre dentro de mi boca. Definitivamente tendría que comer un poco de ambrosia apenas vuelva a la cabina Tres.

Mi mente vuelve a la realidad que me rodea al oír como la multitud estalló en un gran griterío. Diviso como a lo lejos, la puta de Chase viene discutiendo con Malcolm, el cual llevaba una cara que se podía traducir tranquilamente con el simple hecho de que se moría de ganas por arrojarla a la pista en pleno movimiento.

Cuando nos detuvimos por fin, todos nuestros amigos se agolparon a nuestro alrededor. Empezaron a corear nuestros nombres, pero lo que me hizo más feliz, fue el rostro iluminado, como si fuese un niño, que tenía Tyson. Sonriendo y llorando al darse cuenta que era aceptado por todos los presentes.

Tan solo pude tomar una fotografía cuando era coronado con los laureles por Quirón. Al menos tendría un recuerdo para llevar y mostrarle a todos cuando vaya a donde nuestro padre.

* * *

Aquella tarde fue una de las más felices que mi hermanito había pasado en el campamento. Una sensación de orgullo por todo lo que él había logrado llenaba mi pecho. Al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nostálgica se formaba en mi cara mientras jugaba con el pelo de Tia, quien se hallaba platicando animadamente con Clar, estando sentada en mi regazo.

Grover anunció que pasaría el resto del verano en el Campamento junto a Juniper antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Pan. Tan impresionados tenía a sus jefes del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados, por no haberse dejado matar y por haber allanado el camino de los futuros buscadores, que le concedieron un permiso de dos meses y un juego nuevo de flautas de junco…las cuales estaba muy tentado a quitárselas y utilizarlas para avivar el fuego de la hoguera de Tia.

De hecho, ella apoyaba mi moción.

Supongo que no podía culparla por ello…

Grover ofreció, una vez más en mi vida, disolver la conexión por empatía que había establecido entre nosotros, pero yo, nuevamente, le contesté que, por mí, podía mantenerla. Él dejó su flauta demasiado cerca de Tia y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Si me meto otra vez en un aprieto correrás peligro, Percy! Podrías morir! – no lo hizo la primera vez…no lo hará esta tampoco. Solo muero bajo mis propios términos.

-Solo dices eso porque estás planeando disfrazarte de novio de nuevo y, tú no quieres que yo divulgue toda esa información- cosa que es imposible porque ya hice copias de la foto que tomé hace unos días y las he repartido por todo el campamento.

Al final accedió, con una cara pálida y un balido lastimero, a no romper el vínculo. Y volvió a buscar su flauta, solo para descubrir que ya no estaba. Completamente confundido, empezó a perseguir a cuanto hijo de Hermes viese, en búsqueda de su preciado instrumento.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, volví mi mirada a la pequeña figura femenina que estaba en mi regazo silbando distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mi mano.

-Algo que quieras confesar? – te conozco demasiado bien, querida. Sé que fuiste tú, y no te culpo de nada.

Ella se volteó, con un rubor pintando sus tersas mejillas y sus ojos brillando traviesamente. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme de su forma de actuar, y solo me incliné hacia ella, apretando suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella. Disfrutando de la calidez y delicadeza que ellos poseían.

Hestia, definitivamente era alguien de temer en cualquier aspecto habido y por haber. Y eso hace que la ame cada día más.

* * *

Había olvidado lo que se sentía cada vez que me reportaba a mi madre…

Una amalgama de adrenalina y miedo corriendo presurosamente por mi sangre. Al menos esta vez no estaba solo…había logrado arrastrar a Tyson conmigo.

-Traidor- no me importa.

-Me abandonaste en el comedor cuando pasó lo de la fotografía- básicamente, esto es retribución.

Por lo tanto…jódete hermanito.

Nos quiso reprochar el hecho de no haberle avisado y la demás parafernalia que tenía preparada, pero cuando le dijimos que, el avisarle fue lo primero que hicimos luego de salir de la Escuela Meriwether, ella recordó.

Eso nos salvó totalmente.

Finalmente, mamá, hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y dijo:

-Oh, Percy, Tyson, cómo me alegro de que estén a salvo! – yo me alegro que sigas con tu sueño de continuar tus estudios. No debería preocuparse mucho por mí, después de todo, es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de su salud hasta que Paul llegue.

-Lo siento por haberte preocupado, mamá. Una pregunta…estás estudiando por lo que veo en tu escritorio…estás por rendir algún examen? – si no mal recuerdo, ella estaba a punto de completar el primer año de estudio universitario.

-Así es querido. Por qué lo preguntas? – bueno…no quiero ser una carga mientras estudias.

-Solo para decirte que, entonces me quedaré en el Campamento hasta que comience el nuevo curso. Prefiero dejar que estudies tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparte por mí- la verdad es que quiero verte feliz con tu nuevo título.

-No tienes que porqué hacer eso hijo…- que va, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-No era una opción, mamá. Me quedaré y tú estudiarás para aprobar. Espero que cuando vuelva, te haya ido muy bien. Tyson y yo te deseamos toda la suerte! – le dije, mientras que mi hermano sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

Ella suspiró ante mi terquedad, de la cual no se podía quejar pues la heredé de ella. Sonrió y me agradeció, prometiéndome unas galletas que enviaría por correo.

Espero que Hermes no se coma ninguna o intente coquetear con mi madre. Juro que le romperé las piernas si tan solo se le cruza esa idea por la cabeza. Es más, le pediré ayuda a Artemisa para cazarlo…después de todo, compartimos el dominio de la caza.

* * *

Acompañé a Tyson a la playa junto con Clar, Tia, Grover, Charles y Silena. Todos querían despedirse del amigable cíclope, quien estaba empezando a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la emoción.

Llamé a Rainbow, con el cual empecé a jugar mientras que los demás pasaban sus últimos momentos con mi hermano en la playa. Le di indicaciones al hipocampo, para que esté siempre al lado de Tyson, ante cualquier problema que surgiese.

Sabía que padre lo trataría bien, y que Anfitrite le tomaría cariño apenas lo vea…el problema era Tritón, ese sujeto tiene un poste de luz en su trasero, y le tomará un buen tiempo a Tyson para que el bastardo con alta autoestima empiece a tenerlo en cuenta.

Hundí mis pies descalzos en el agua, dejando que poco a poco, el proceso de curación alivie las punzadas que últimamente estoy teniendo. Desde que llegué con el _Victory_ , los síntomas han estado presente casi todos los días. Y realmente se me está haciendo muy difícil el aguantar la tos y los mareos repentinos.

Unos brazos se enrollaron a la altura de mi abdomen, al mismo tiempo que una cabeza se reposó en mi hombro por detrás de mí. Un aroma suave a flores, producto del shampoo que ella utiliza, invade mis pulmones, tranquilizándome mucho más rápido.

-Hey…te encuentras bien, Tia? – por qué estás triste?

-Sí…es solo que tu hermano se irá al palacio de mi hermano y tú te quedarás aquí…- oh, era eso. En realidad, nunca me molestaría por ello, estoy feliz que Tyson tenga una oportunidad como esa.

-Pero no estaré solo aquí. Te tengo a ti y a Clar a mi lado. Ustedes me mantienen fuera de los problemas y yo trato de devolverles todo el amor que me dan- incluso si viviese cien vidas más…incluso así, pensaría que me es insuficiente para devolvérselos.

Siento como el agarre de ella, la cual tomó forma de una muchacha adolescente, se hizo más fuerte. Hundiendo su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello, mientras murmuraba contra mi piel palabras cuya intención eran no ser escuchadas correctamente.

Es una lástima que haya estado casado tanto tiempo con ella, como para conocer cada acción y reacción que puede llegar a tener.

-Tonto…- siempre susurras lo mismo querida.

-Lo sé- y siempre respondo igual.

Tyson caminó hasta estar a mi lado, viéndome con una sonrisa cómplice al ver como Tia me abrazaba. No le digo, después de todo, puedo vengarme tranquilamente cuando se encuentre con Ella y el querer despegarlos se convierta en una tarea de nivel transcendental.

Se dirigió unos metros más mar adentro, y con un silbido, Rainbow se acercó velozmente a él. Segundos después los vi alejarse hacia el reino de Poseidón.

Posterior a la despedida, regresamos hacia el pabellón del comedor; llevando a Clar y Tia enganchadas a mis brazos, platicando animadamente con los demás.

Ya faltaba poco para que Thals se una a nosotros.

* * *

Era de noche. No podía dormir ya a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar. Emoción, nostalgia, amor, dolor, ira…todas esas sensaciones me tenían en despierto. Había subido al techo de la cabina, mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno. Mirando a Artemisa, preguntándome que estará haciendo a estas horas. Preguntándome si Zoe se encuentra bien.

Aquella noche, como la vez anterior a venir aquí, se desató una tormenta tremenda, la cual era todo un espectáculo para apreciar desde el techo de la cabina. Los relámpagos rasgaban el horizonte y las olas arreciaban en la playa, pero no cayó una sola gota de agua en todo el valle. Estábamos otra vez protegidos, gracias al Vellocino de Oro; aislados dentro de nuestras fronteras mágicas.

Aun así, los sueños que tenía hasta hace unos días, me hacían despertarme en medio de la noche para luego retomar el descanso. Al parecer, mi amado abuelo, tenía la sana costumbre de meterse en sueños ajenos e intentar atacarme psicológicamente con la muerte de Polifemo.

Una lástima que apenas abriese la boca, yo ya estaba riéndome por las estupideces que balbuceaba. Siempre me despedía diciéndole que utilice protección con el traidor de Castellan.

Oí un golpe en la puerta que me sacó de mi línea de pensamiento, asomé la cabeza por el borde del techado y vi como Grover entró a la cabina sin esperar respuesta.

-Percy, el velloci…Percy? Dónde estás?! – menos mal que te había enseñado a prestar atención a tu entorno, chico cabra.

De un salto, caí de pie al suelo silenciosamente, parándome detrás de Grover y esperando a que se voltee. Traté duramente de no sonreír cuando lo hizo y se llevó el susto de su vida.

-He de suponer que el vellocino funcionó demasiado bien, no? – y no me quejo de ello.

-Qué? Sí! ...Un momento, como lo sabes!? – si me lo hubieses preguntado la primera vez, te diría que no tenía ni idea, pero ahora…

-Lo supuse-

-Eh? – creo que te estás robando mi frase de cabecera chico cabra.

-Castellan fue muy vocal cuando estuve en el _Princesa Andrómeda,_ dijo que pensaba utilizar el Vellocino de Oro para curar el árbol de Thalia que él mismo envenenó. Ahora la pregunta que uno se haría es, por qué curar algo que uno mismo dañó intencionadamente? Se supone que el tapado dorado tiene la capacidad de curar cualquier estado dañino, lo que sería muy bueno para los planes de mi queridísimo abuelo, pues de esa forma tendría a alguien más en el tablero a su disposición. En síntesis, fue cuestión de tiempo para saber si mi hipótesis era válida o solo una suposición de un joven con déficit de atención y dislexia- expliqué pacientemente, viendo como Grover abría la boca a modo de sorpresa.

La expresión de sus ojos me decía que definitivamente la teoría que había dicho era realidad, cosa que no me llamó mucho la atención. Solo quería correr hasta allá y sostener en mis brazos a mi esposa.

Grover intentaba pronunciar una frase completa. Pero estaba demasiado estupefacto y no conseguía recuperar el aliento. Empecé a arrastrarlo hasta en punto donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Está allí tendida… tendida…- y, aun así, nadie es capaz de acercarse a ella…eso siempre me ha hecho enojar.

Salimos de la cabaña corriendo y cruzamos el patio central. Acababa de romper el alba, pero el campamento entero parecía en movimiento. Estaban corriendo la voz, casi como si de un espectáculo de circo estuviese ocurriendo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar hacer comentarios mordaces. Estaban hablando de mi esposa, maldita sea!

Oí un ruido de cascos y apareció Quirón al galope, con una expresión lúgubre pintada en la cara.

-Es cierto? - le preguntó a Grover.

El se limitó a asentir con aire aturdido. En silencio, le dije que le promulgase mi teoría mientras yo avanzaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

No me importaba el hecho de que lo más seguro, eso me dé una recaída más tarde. Pero realmente necesito verla.

Quirón me Iba a preguntar qué ocurría, pero luego de escuchar lo que Grover tenía para decir, lo subió a su lomo y empezó a galopar hacia la cima de la colina, sorprendiéndose al ver que, a pesar de ir a toda velocidad, yo podía llevarle el ritmo tranquilamente.

A medida que nos acercábamos, podía ver el fulgor dorado sobre el árbol, mientras que las primeras luces del alba se filtraban entre las nubes tormentosas que están amainando, pintando el cielo de un color rojo. Parece que tía Hera ha podido tranquilizar a tío Zeus.

Puede que no lo demuestre demasiado, pero él siempre ha sido envuelto en el meñique de sus hijas. Es bastante divertido verlo poner una cara boba cuando sus hijas le piden algo.

-Maldito sea el señor de los titanes. Nos ha engañado otra vez y se ha brindado a sí mismo otra oportunidad de controlar la profecía- ya deja de mascullar maldiciones Quirón y sigue galopando.

Continuamos corriendo. Mientras todo era un borrón a nuestro paso, pude ver como la puta traidora estaba yendo en dirección a Thals, con la intención de poner a prueba su farsa. Estaba completamente equivocada si pensaba que la dejaría acercarse a mi cazadora. Sin prestarle demasiada atención al terreno que la rodeaba, reduje la circulación de sangre a su cabeza, desmayándola en el acto.

Todos se apartaban a nuestro paso cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro. Clar y Tia estaban cerca del cuerpo durmiente de Thals.

La sangre me retumbaba en los pulmones tras detenerme abruptamente. La boca se me llenaba de sabor metálico, y las punzadas se sentían como lanzazos. Pero no me importaba, tan solo tenía un motivo fijo en mi mente.

El árbol estaba en perfectas condiciones, intacto y saludable, embebido de la esencia del Vellocino de Oro. El iPod que había puesto en funcionamiento para el sueño de Thalia continuaba sobre unas ramas, tendría que bajar más tarde.

-Es ella… de repente…- empezó a hablar nerviosamente Grover.

Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y yo no lo culpaba…después de todo, estaba conteniéndome también. Él estaba demasiado alucinado para comprender el sentido de todo lo que pasaba delante suyo, al igual que los demás campistas.

Antes de que pudiese percatarme, mis piernas se estaban moviendo solas en dirección a mi amada.

-Espera, Percy! – lo siento maestro, pero esto es algo que debo hacer…

Me arrodillé a su lado. Su cabello corto y oscuro, desplegándose como un abanico, y sus pecas por toda la nariz, haciendo que me muera de ganas por besarla. Su menudo cuerpo, el cual estaba a punto de abrazar contra mi pecho, tratando de ahogar esa pesadilla que intenta atentar mi mente.

Sus ropas de color negro, con estampas de Green Day. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará esta vez cuando se entere que su banda favorita aumentó su discografía? Creo que tendré que llevarla a algún concierto en los próximos años.

La alcé suavemente en mis brazos, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y, llevé mis labios a su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Estaba pálida, su piel fría, casi como si estuviese imitando a una muñeca de porcelana. Y ese simple pensamiento me dio miedo.

Miedo porque ella estaba en la misma posición que la encontré la última vez con Andrómeda en sus brazos.

Miedo porque estaba dormida y no abría sus hermosos ojos azules.

Pero solo su lenta respiración me hizo recapacitar.

Estaba con vida. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy lentamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces seguidas, me quité la campera que llevaba puesta y se la puse con facilidad a Thals. Cerrando rápidamente el cierre hasta arriba, dándome un poco de gracia, pues parecía que estaba envuelta en metros y metros de tela debido a nuestros diferentes talles.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo, dándole calor, y la levanté en brazos de forma nupcial. Pude ver como Clar y Tia miraban con una mezcla de celos y añoranza por estar en la posición de Thalia en este momento.

Dirigí mi vista a donde estaban reunidos los hijos de Apolo, y con voz firme, les dije imperativamente:

-Solace, apúrate y ve corriendo a la bahía médica. Ten preparado néctar, ambrosia y unas frazadas- rápido Will, a pesar que puedo hacer circular con más velocidad la sangre de mi esposa, no es lo recomendable ahora.

-Frazadas? – preguntó Quirón desde atrás de todos.

-Está sufriendo de hipotermia. Si no se trata ya mismo puede que entre en shock y en consecuencia…- no me hagas decirlo Quirón. Duele de solo pensarlo…

-Entendí. Will! Apúrate mientras que Percy lleva a Thalia- gritó el centauro mientras el rubio se iba corriendo lo más rápido posible y, yo comenzaba a marchar con Clar y Tia a mis costados.

* * *

A mitad de camino, mientras las chicas miraban con curiosidad como Thalia se acurrucada inconscientemente en mi pecho, empecé sentir como ella cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración, advirtiéndome que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Aprecié como sus ojos se abrían perezosamente, para luego mirar desconcertadamente. Empezó a tiritar de nuevo, por lo que tuve que apretarla contra mi pecho, haciendo que ella hundiese su nariz en mi campera y, por algún motivo como siempre lo hacía, se tranquilizase. Me pregunto por qué?

-Quién…? – tu esposo…

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Percy y, el de estas dos señoritas es Clarisse y Hestia- con las cuales espero que, de alguna forma, se lleven bien y no peleen entre ustedes.

-He-Hes-Hestia? Cómo la diosa? – Sip.

-Así es querida, pero no te esfuerces tanto, te estamos llevando a la bahía médica. Estás a salvo ahora- con mucho amor le contestó Tia.

-Y bien, no nos dirás tu nombre? – menos mal que pedí que no peleasen…Geez, para qué me esfuerzo?

Parece que la manera brusca de hablar de Clar no le cayó muy bien a mi cazadora, ya que se miraron directamente a los ojos y entablaron una disputa silenciosa. Solo para terminar con un acurrucamiento de Thalia, la cual sonreía triunfante en mis brazos, mientras que a Clarisse le temblaba una ceja y murmuraba entre dientes.

-Me llamo Thalia. Hija de Zeus- cazadora, teniente de Arty, esposa, madre, fanática de Green Day al punto de ofrecer un riñón de tu hermano para ir a un recital, experta en arco y flecha, lanza, luchadora tenaz…y muchas cosas más.

-Hmp! Yo soy hija de Ares- por favor, se los imploro, llévense bien…

-Y tú? – me preguntó Thals, tratando de hundirse más en mi abrazo.

-Soy hijo de Poseidón, así que estamos en igual de condiciones- le respondo con una sonrisa, tanto por la diversión de mis palabras como por el hecho de tenerla cerca.

-Espera…yo te he visto antes? – hay múltiples respuestas para esa pregunta querida.

Nuestros sueños entrelazados.

Tu visión como guardiana en el pino.

Antes de volver en el tiempo…

Llegamos a la enfermería, donde la deposito en una camilla, solo para percatarme que ella no soltaba mi mano, a la cual se afianzaba con fuerza. No me hacía falta ver la cara de Clar, pero pude escuchar como Tia la tranquilizaba y le decía que hablarían más tarde con Thals. Nunca me esperé que harían eso tan rápido…

Will me miró con confusión al principio, para posteriormente darme el néctar y la ambrosia, mientras que él depositaba la frazada sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa. Le pedí a ella que bebiese y comiese lentamente, pues hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y no querría devolver todo.

Hestia se acercó a donde estaba y me besó en la mejilla, diciéndome que iría al Olimpo para informarle a su hermano del estado actual de su hija. Por otro lado, Clarisse miró lúdicamente a la ojiazul después de besarme en los labios, mordiéndolos, para después retirarse con una sonrisa triunfante a donde estaba Silena y Charles.

* * *

Deslizaba mis dedos por sus mechones azules, sosteniendo su cabeza en mi regazo tras sentarme en el borde de la camilla. Pues ella no quería soltarme ni siquiera estando dormida.

Suspiré suavemente, llevándome a la boca un cubo de ambrosia, retrasando las pulsaciones que hacían vibrar mis pulmones en dolor agudo.

El sonido de una silla asentándose en el suelo a mi lado se oyó en toda la silenciosa habitación. Acompañado posteriormente por una armoniosa risita.

-No sabía que me había vuelto bufón tuyo, Caos-

-No lo sabías? Eso es una lástima…- ja, ja…muy chistosa anciana.

-Qué haces aquí? – sé que te preocupas, pero seguro tienes cosas más importantes para hacer que estar aquí a mi lado.

-Solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas, después de todo, una más a llegado de nuevo a tu vida- bien…muy bien. Estoy radiante de tenerla en mis brazos.

-Sabes…ella es a quien tengo más fresca en mi memoria. Ella y Andrómeda eran las últimas personas que me mantenían de pie…y cuando las perdí, prácticamente me volví loco…Pero ahora ella está aquí, por lo que nunca dejaré que la puta de Chase o el traidor de Castellan le hagan daño- ni a ella ni a ninguna de las demás.

-Vi la conversación que tenían mientras venían para acá a tratarla…dime Percy, qué le habrías respondido a la hija de Zeus si no hubiesen llegado en ese momento a la enfermería- Uff…que pregunta me haces Caos.

 _'Te odio, Perseo Jackson. Tú crees que me enamoraría alguna vez de ti?'_

-Nos conocimos en otra vida-

 _'Es mentira! Todo lo que dije antes era mentira! Lo siento mucho Percy, te amo, te amo demasiado! Nunca debimos haber seguido el plan de Afrodita y Atenea!'_

-Tuvimos muchos altibajos, pero con el tiempo supimos superarlos-

 _'Estuve enamorada de ti desde el momento en que me sostuviste bajo el pino…'_

-Con el tiempo, nuestra relación dio frutos. Y nuestro amor nos unió en todo sentido-

 _'Acepto! Por supuesto que acepto!'_

-Al cabo de un tiempo, dejamos de ser dos. Porque una pequeña intrusa se inmiscuyó tan lenta por a la vez tan rápida en nuestras vidas, que no nos dimos cuenta-

 _'Felicitaciones, vas a ser padre!'_

-Y cómo termina esa historia? – cómo termina?

-No lo sé. El sueño termina allí…pero la pesadilla ocupa su lugar, y es ahí cuando abro los ojos- le temo a las pesadillas. Hacen que me despierte agitado y llorando…

Un calor se posiciona en mi cara, deslizando un dedo por mi mejilla.

Estaba sollozando sin advertirlo y, Caos estaba borrándolas de mi cara, para evitar que caigan sobre Thalia. Se lo agradezco mucho, no quería que ella se despierte ahora y me viese en tal situación.

Continúo pasando mis dedos por el pelo negro de mi esposa, cerrando los ojos por un rato y tratando de borrar las pesadillas. Siento como el aire cambia a mi alrededor, debido a que Caos se ha levantado de su asiento.

Ella pone sus manos suaves en mi cara y deposita un beso en mi frente como lo hizo desde un principio.

-No sigas pensando en pesadillas. Estás despierto, y tú mismo tomas tus decisiones. Ahora, cuídate mientras no estoy…y deja de pensar que soy una anciana o te castigaré- je! Lo que digas…anciana.

Me da una mirada penetrante, a lo que respondo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego ver como desaparece para continuar con algo más importante que gastar su tiempo conmigo. En serio, no soy tan importante como para que ella me venga a visitar.

Me pongo a pensar concienzudamente mientras veo dormitar a mi pequeña cazadora.

Ya no estoy en una pesadilla.

Pero tampoco estoy en un sueño.

Ahora tomo mis propias decisiones a cambio de mi hilo.

Soy dueño de ser lo que deba ser para asegurar el bienestar de mis esposas y familia.

Me acerco sin hacer ruido alguno hasta estar cara a cara con Thals, mirándola por unos segundos para luego besarla sutilmente en la nariz, haciendo que frunza el ceño y reacomode su cabeza en mi regazo.

Seré lo que deba ser ahora.

Y para que ellas vivan, seré la mano izquierda de dios.

* * *

 ** _Fin del segundo arco argumental. En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el tercer año de Percy, en la cual tratará con el secuestro de Artemisa y su relación con Zoe, Thalia, Bianca y Rachel._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Voy a serles honestos. He comenzado un año nuevo en la universidad y ya me están matando con prácticas y exámenes. Por lo que voy a tratar de publicar lo más seguido que pueda._**

 ** _OJO! NO QUIERO DECIR QUE ABANDONARÉ ESTA HISTORIA. O SE TERMINA, O SE TERMINA. OTRA OPCIÓN NO HAY!_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Fanpercyjackson, si estás leyendo esto, tratá de responder a los mensajes. Ya la verdad, es que no sé qué fue de tu vida. Me gusta tu forma de escribir y quiero ver que va a pasar. Así que por favor trata de actualizar ya que todos queremos saber cómo vas a continuarla._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola a todos a mi capítulo número veinte de esta historia!_**

 ** _Antes que nada…_**

 ** _FELIZ PRIMER AÑO DE PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA!_**

 ** _MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME SIGUEN, O SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, O LE DAN FAVORITO, O COMENTAN, ETC._**

 ** _SIN USTEDES ME HUBIESE SIDO MUY DIFICIL CONTINUAR, PERO SU APOYO ME AYUDÓ PARA QUE CADA DÍA ESCRIBA UN POCO MÁS._**

 ** _Este es el primer capítulo del tercer arco argumental._**

 ** _AVISO: fanpercyjackson me dijo que iba continuar su publicación en wattpad bajo el seudónimo de fan451. Si quieren, pueden darse una vuelta por su perfil._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Odio tu suerte maldito desgraciado!_**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Flight Of The Icarus

Detesto el invierno.

No lo odio por completo, pero tampoco me cae tan en gracia como solía hacerlo en mi juventud.

No es muy bueno para mi salud. Me da fiebre y dolores punzantes de manera más seguida si no lo trato con cuidado. La verdad es que le agradezco mucho a Apolo por sus visitas mensuales de chequeo médico.

Al menos, mientras esté abrigado y en contacto con una fuente de calor, no la paso tan mal. Como ahora mismo, siendo abrazado como si fuese un peluche por Tia y Thals, quien de alguna forma fue aceptada en mi casa gracias a mi bella esposa quien convenció a mi madre.

Por mi lado derecho, Tia me aprieta con fuerza mientras apoya su cabeza de mechones castaños sobre mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

Thalia, por su parte, está a mi izquierda, enroscada como una serpiente entre mis brazos y envolviendo mi cabeza contra su abdomen. Siempre me causó gracia su extraña y adorable forma de dormir.

Inconscientemente acerco mi cara contra la piel descubierta de su ombligo, apoyando mis labios en su cálido cuerpo, depositando besos suaves mientras sonrío, para luego besar la frente de mi diosa del hogar.

Procurando no despertarlas, me levanto lentamente de la cama en dirección al baño para asearme. Viendo mi pecho frente al espejo, quien devolvía en su reflejo una visión llena de hematomas pequeños decorándome. Últimamente tengo que tener mucho cuidado para que ninguna de las chicas me vea en tal estado, camuflando mi divinidad es un problema…pero cubrir día a día los moretones con gasas es bastante riguroso.

* * *

Al parecer mi madre ha estado ocupada las últimas semanas. Entre sus estudios y los coqueteos que tiene con Paul, la distraen lo suficiente para que no se preocupe por mí, lo que me relaja y hace feliz el verla disfrutar su vida.

Preparo el desayuno, ya que no quiero que Tia haga todo el trabajo, y veo el reloj, controlando cuanto tiempo nos queda para que el taxi que encargué llegue para recogernos.

La prostituta de Chase tuvo el descaro de llamar a mi casa, exigiendo que le diga donde vivía para que venga a mostrar su despreciable cara e irnos a buscar a Nico y Bianca. Solo porque mi madre estaba presente me controlé.

Le dije que la iríamos a buscar en a su colegio, que no se moleste en movilizarse. Tuve que hablarle tan educadamente que me dio una migraña ante tanta falsedad que tuve que emplear con ella.

Thals me había dicho de nuevo que no tenía que enojarme por las actitudes que su ex amiga tenía para conmigo. Después de ver cómo nos llevábamos durante su estadía en el Campamento, supo con claridad que nunca me llevaría bien con la puta rubia.

Clar disfrutaba el simple hecho de llevarle la contra en cualquier idea idiota que tuviese. Tia por su parte, se alejaba cada vez que ella se acercaba. No me hizo falta dilucidar que eso sucedía debido a que sentía que no era de fiar.

Tan solo espero que se reviente la cabeza contra alguna roca esta vez, cuando la mantícora la arrastre por el acantilado. Pero conociendo que ella es la mente maestra de estas guerras, eso no sucederá.

…Pero siempre se puede soñar, no?

* * *

Desayunamos, nos preparamos y nos despedimos, tanto de mi madre, cómo de Tia, a quien le pedí que se cuidase y llegase bien al Campamento Mestizo. Que nos veríamos dentro de unas horas.

El taxi llegó unos trece minutos después de decir adiós y esperar en la vereda. Momento en que Thals aprovechó para abrigarme con una bufanda de ella cuando me vio toser debido al frío. Le sonreí, la besé con todo el amor posible, y disfruté del olor impregnado que el accesorio poseía. De alguna forma, siempre lograba borrar de mi cabeza cualquier preocupación. Tanto con su ropa, como con la de las demás.

La vez anterior, había un trayecto de alrededor de ocho horas en coche, desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine. Esta vez, el taxi que alquilamos, lo realizó en cinco. Incluso me dio tiempo para dejar un aviso, en ese dichoso casillero a los Kane en Brooklyn, cuando me bajé para ir a buscar a la perra manipuladora mientras mi esposa esperaba escuchando a Green Day con mi iPod.

Entre las charlas incómodas que Chase intentaba iniciar conmigo para intentar sacarme información, la música horrorosa que el conductor había puesto en la radio y, las punzadas en mi pecho ante cada bocanada de aire frío que tomaba, quería prácticamente morirme allí mismo. Si no fuese por Thals que me prestó un auricular, y el libro que siempre llevaba encima, habría sido un bodrio total el viaje.

Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall, el cielo aún tenía un par de horas más de sol. Quien trataba de filtrar sus rayos a través de las grandes nubes cargadas de aguanieve, lo que me obligó a envolver un brazo alrededor de mi esposa y tratar de tranquilizar la tos con el calor que ella emanaba.

Eso y los comentarios aleatorios sobre mi niñez que escuchó de boca de mi madre, que hacían sonrojarme de pura vergüenza.

-Uf! Esto promete ser divertido- no tienes ni idea de cuan ciertas son tus palabras, querida…

Chase intentó simular una cara de asombro ante la vista del gigantesco edificio, pero era tan falsa que me daban ganas de inscribirla a unas clases con Hermes sobre disimulo y engaño.

-Deja de quejarte Thals…qué sería lo peor que pudiese pasar? Qué te obliguen a bailar con música que detestas? – sip…definitivamente lo odiarías. Ya lo odiabas antes, no me quiero imaginar ahora que llevas tu kit completo de fanática del punk.

Agradezco que llevaba la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, o ella hubiese visto cuando tragaba saliva al ver su mirada fulminante. La cual combinaba bastante bien con su chaqueta del ejército rota, pantalones de cuero negro, cadenas plateadas, y sobre todo con esos bellos ojos azules maquillados con una gruesa raya negra.

Tan bella y mortal a su manera, que lo único que logra es que la ame y respete como la gran mujer que es.

-Ruega porque eso no pase, Percy. O si no…- okey, okey ya entendí!

-Será mejor que entremos ya. Grover debe de estar esperándonos- mira a la traidora, preocupándose por mi amigo…no es hermoso? Hipócrita.

Sentí como Thalia se estremecía al ver el imponente castillo delante nuestro.

-Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado a pedir socorro- uhm, veamos…una mantícora con un horrible acento francés que obligaría a Piper a matarlo sin dudarlo, un emo que está enamorado de su juego de cartas y su novio rubio, y una delicada cazadora italiana hija de tío H.

-Quién sabe? A lo mejor encontró el depósito de latas más grandes del mundo…-

* * *

Cuando los ecos de la música que llegaban desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, Thals solo pudo gemir de frustración, lo que me hizo reír a carcajadas hasta el punto de tener que apoyarme contra una pared lindera debido a que me empezó a doler el pecho ante la falta de aire.

Si muriese aquí, lo haría con una sonrisa al parecer…

Después de pasar unos minutos bajo los amorosos puños de mi amada, retomamos el camino. Dejando nuevamente, para mí, los bolsos detrás de unas columnas, las cuales se hallaban mucho más cerca de la puerta que utilizaría la quimera para escapar.

No habíamos llegado muy lejos de nuevo, cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y una pareja bastante…poco agraciados estéticamente, surgieron de las sombras.

Bah! A quién engaño…son horribles hasta el punto de que seguro si, Dite los viese, le daría un dolor de cabeza fenomenal.

Avanzaban muy rígidos, como si llevasen una secoya metidos en el culo. Me sorprende que no tuviesen la cara adolorida…aunque reflexionando ahora, esa sería la cara que siempre lleva el novio de la perra rubia que está a mi lado.

-Y bien? Qué hacen aquí? – vengo a buscar a una cabra, dos italianos, una mantícora y por último, a un numeroso grupo de mujeres furiosas con los hombres por comportarse como idiotas…

-De qué habla? Le pedimos permiso hace unos minutos porque tenía que ir a mi habitación a buscar algo…- dije mientras lentamente hacía fluir un poco de niebla para atontar a la "mujer" y no alertar a la quimera.

-Qué demonios estás hablando niño? Ustedes nunca han estado aquí! – hazme un pequeño favor monstruo, cierra la maldita boca. Tu aliento parece una cloaca.

-Entonces usted no ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo como profesor si no se percató de mi presencia hace unos minutos. Al menos ella ya se acordó de mi pedido- Geez…tan solo quítate del camino y déjame ir a ver a mi ángel.

El monstruo entornó sus ojos bicolores, tratando de hallar alguna apertura en mi diálogo. Thals había estado preparada para chasquear sus dedos, de no haber sido que le di un pequeño apretón a su mano, advirtiéndole.

Miró a su colega. Por lo que le doy todo mi respeto a la mantícora ahora, mira qué no hacer cara de asco al ver semejante bigote mal rasurado en el rostro de esa mujer…

-Señorita Latiza, es cierto lo que dicen estos alumnos? – eh? Me había olvidado completamente de ese apellido…al menos ahora tengo la compostura para no reírme delante de ella…quisiera decir lo mismo de mi esposa.

La mujer pestañeó levemente confundida, completamente afectada por la sutil presencia de la niebla.

-Sí…sí, señor. Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. Cómo es que se han demorado tanto? –

-Fui en busca de unos medicamentos debido a que estoy un poco resfriado, y al parecer esta mañana los había dejado en cualquier otro lugar menos donde supuestamente iban…- le respondo, llevando una mano a mi nuca y rascándome un poco, para darle una vista de joven avergonzado.

Antes de que alguien pudiese volver a hablar, Grover venía al trote tras haberle enviado una señal por el enlace empático que teníamos, advirtiéndole que no haga una escena pues ya estábamos dentro de la fiesta prácticamente.

-Han vuelto! Ah, señorita Latiza. Doctor Espino! - vamos chico cabra, deja de mirar a la mantícora, no hagas que tu suerte la cague…

Grover tragó saliva. Lo juro amigo, abres la boca y te juro que le digo a Juniper que te ponga a dieta.

El monstruo nos observó atentamente durante unos quince segundos, tratando de averiguar alguna falencia en nuestras acciones, solo para hacer chasquear la lengua en disgusto y alzar su barbilla con desdén. Justo en el instante que estaba a punto de hablar, su acompañante dijo con aspecto de diversión infantil:

-Andando todos. Y no vuelvan a salir del gimnasio sin autorización como el Sr. Underwood- cómo osa comparar con ese chucho peludo señora, es una completa ofensa! Siento que me voy a poner a llorar tras ser comparado con una cabra…

Ubicando mi mano izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda de Thalia, le indiqué suavemente que incline ligeramente su cuerpo a modo de saludo para posteriormente poder retirarnos de allí lo más rápido posible, pues al fin y al cabo, Grover había empezado a balar por lo bajo.

Mi amigo nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música. Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados en mi espalda, pero no les presté mucha atención, en cambio me acerqué a Thals y le ofrecí el brazo para que se cogiese de él.

Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres letras en el vidrio: GIM. Incluso en mi juventud, cuando era disléxico, podía leerlo. Thalia, por su parte, era como un crío en una juguetería, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de leer todo lo que estuviese escrito. Había podido superar su dislexia tras haberle enseñado, pero su déficit de atención era algo que aún tenía arraigada. La verdad, me daba ternura verla así, tan vivaz.

Enfócate Perseo.

No puedo estar entrando en un trance de recuerdos a cada momento. Y más si tengo un poco de fiebre…

-Por los pelos! Gracias a los dioses han llegado! – ni que hubiese sido tan difícil tampoco, chico cabra.

Aflojé el agarre de Thalia para que fuera a abrazarlo, ya que lo había extrañado, mientras que la perra siguió sus pasos para mantener su farsa que de a poco se iría cayendo a pedazos. Yo le choqué esos cinco.

-Bueno, y qué era eso que te hizo llamarnos tan urgente? – viniendo de ti…uno pensaría primero que se agotaron tus provisiones de aluminio.

Sin ofender obviamente, después de todo, me lo hiciste una vez…y las chicas te golpearon hasta dejarte morado por ello debido a que interrumpiste un momento íntimo.

Grover respiró hondo.

-He encontrado dos- dos qué? Perros, latas, cabras…tú respuesta es demasiado ambigua, mi amigo.

-Dos mestizos? Aquí? – okey querida, haré de cuenta que no escuché esa pregunta redundante…

Grover asintió con todo el nerviosismo que podía acumular en meses y meses de fingir ser un estudiante de secundaria sin ser descubierto en el trayecto. Sin contar también, que está nervioso debido al aroma que deben de despedir ellos al ser hijos de tío Hades.

En estos tiempos, debido a las incursiones que Castellan y la perra rubia delante de mí realizaban en cada escuela o suburbios, el encontrar un solo mestizo ya era bastante raro. Quirón estaba repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, enviando sátiros a hacer horas extras, como el caso de Hedge, que estaba, si no me equivoco, cuidando de mi Pipes y de Leo en esta época.

Puede que mi maestro no lo admita en voz alta, pero Dionisio dijo entre dientes la última vez, que era un alivio el haberle hecho daño al traidor para así retrasar el aumento de sus filas.

-Dos hermanos: un chico y una chica. De diez y doce años. Desconozco su ascendencia, pero son muy fuertes. Además, se nos acaba el tiempo. Necesito ayuda- puedes engañarlas a ellas Grover, pero sé perfectamente que sabes quién es su padre. Después de todo te reuniste con él hace dos años…

-Hay monstruos? – sí querida, acabamos de pasar a uno que tenía un acento francés horrible.

-Sí, Thalia. Acabamos de pasar por al lado de uno…-

-Eh? Quién es el monstruo? La anciana de bigote? – bien…no puedo negarlo, yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que la vi.

Esbocé una sonrisa y besé su sien por lo joven e inocente que era en algunas cosas, logrando que se sonroje y masculle maldiciones sobre 'gente con ojos verdes' y 'novios tontos'.

-No, querida. El monstruo es el Doctor Espino, pero no puedo decir con total seguridad de qué arquetipo se trata- bah! Puedo decirlo con tranquilidad, pero eso implicaría preguntas incómodas para todos los presentes.

-Y no podemos deshacernos de él? – sí fuese así de simple todo mi amor…

-Sí algo aprendí de los monstruos que aparecen en las escuelas disfrazados de alguna autoridad académica, es que están presentes por algún motivo en particular…y deja de mirarme así, lo digo por experiencia propia- en serio Thals, es raro que me veas fijamente sin parpadear. Me da la impresión de que me castigarás por alguna idiotez.

-Oh! De veras? Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - …genial, estoy muerto ahora. La vez pasada, me persiguió por todo un bosque cuando se enteró por boca de Quirón.

Ahora pude hacerlo yo solo a ello. No sé si sentirme orgulloso o empezar a cavar una fosa…

-…- piensa Percy, piensa! Nos estamos jugando la integridad!

-Y bien? – oh rayos! Empezó a golpetear el suelo con su pie…es ahora o nunca.

-Bueno…te lo iba a decir, pero cada vez que te veía, me perdía en tus azules ojos o en tu voz a la hora de cantar. Así que debes comprenderme, Thals- y no es mentira, así que espero que entiendas a tu fiel y amoroso esposo…por favor…de rodillas…con ojos de foca bebé.

Intentó ponerse seria y tratar de no sucumbir ante mi mirada, tal y como lo hacía siendo mayor. Si bien ellas me tenían envuelto en sus dedos meñiques, yo también podía hacer lo mismo…e incluso había veces que estando enfermo tenía mayor efectividad.

Definitivamente soy el diablo como ellas me dicen.

-Gah! Está bien, te entenderé por ahora. Pero cuando volvamos al campamento, nos sentaremos y me dirás todo! Sin dejar nada de lado! – como usted ordene mi cazadora.

Asiento con la cabeza levemente mientras sonrío a modo de aceptación. Tratando de no mirarla a los ojos para que no vea como me afectan las punzadas que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

-Muy bien. Ahora, no hagamos esperar más a Grover con su pedido. Vayamos al salón de baile- les dije, tomando de la mano a mi esposa y dejando que la perra y mi amigo vayan por delante nuestro, guiándonos hasta el lugar de destino.

Podía sentir las miradas que me echaba de vez en cuando mi pareja, con las cuales, a modo de consecuencia, se acurrucaba contra mi lado izquierdo para darme un poco de su calor al verme sufrir espontáneamente algunos escalofríos.

Siempre fue muy protectora de mi estado de salud. Y la cosa empeoró cuando supo de mi enfermedad. Persistentemente, ella intentaba mandarme a hacer reposo o retarme cuando pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo algo que me fatigaba con rapidez. Llegó incluso al punto de ponerse de acuerdo con las demás chicas para enfrentarse a los monstruos con tal de evitar que me mueva de mi cama.

Y es por eso mismo, que no importa lo que haga. Ni cuantas veces lo haga. Nunca podré devolverles la misma cantidad de amor que ellas me dieron, dan y darán.

Sin contar que a Thals nunca le dije sobre mi encuentro con los Sinos cuando era niño…

Definitivamente me encerrará en una habitación y me alimentará a través de una ventanita como a los presos con tal de tenerme las veinticuatro horas del día vigilado.

* * *

Si había una sola cosa que desearía ver ahora, es a Arty y a las niñas tratando de no matar, entiéndase masacrar, a todos los chicos que se volvían completamente locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme. Sería como un desfile de patitos de feria para ellas, donde a cada uno que derribaban, les darían un peluche de regalo.

Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea para ellas, me pregunto si podré encerrar a unos cuantos traidores en un lugar sellado…

Sin soltar el agarre que tenía a mi amada, empezamos a movernos sutilmente entre la gente que chillaba sin control, pateando globos o platicando sobre cómo pintarían a aquellos muchachos que atrapasen. Thalia llevaba una cara que revelaba sus ganas de querer electrocutar a medio mundo, mientras que a la otra mitad quería golpearlos hasta la inconciencia. Todo un amor si me lo preguntan…

Grover tan solo miraba con diversión como su amiga de pelo negro, alejaba a las adolescentes más audaces que intentaban acercarse a un radio de tres metros a mi alrededor, con un solo fulgor de sus eléctricos ojos azules. En mi respuesta, tan solo podía fingir no reírme de lo que pasaba.

-Allí están. Bianca y Nico di Angelo- míralos nomás, discutiendo sobre esas dichosas cartas de Nico...

Mi ángel trataba de esconder su cara con su holgada gorra verde, evitando que la gente vea sus perfectas facciones faciales. La verdad es que nunca entendí por qué hacía eso siendo una bella señorita que atraería hasta al más ciego.

El solo verla allí, retando a Nico, hace que se me aflojen las rodillas. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vi. Demasiados años culpándome por su deceso junto al de Zoe. Castigándome mentalmente por haberlas perdido siendo tan jóvenes. Perderlas a causa de mi propia impotencia…

Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo. Ella y Zoe vivirán cueste lo que cueste. Y si por ello tengo que hacer frente una vez más a los Sinos, pues lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque eso signifique acortar aún más mi tiempo aquí.

Mientras tanto, Nico se dedicaba a barajar su mazo de cromos, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado inocentemente, tratando de explicarle a su hermana la importancia de cada una de ellas…solo espero que Zoe no lo tire a los lobos esta vez…aunque pensándolo bien, no pienso detenerla.

-Ellos ya…? O sea, se lo has dicho? – si Chase, se los ha dicho como quince veces, solo por el placer de ponerlos en peligro…

Grover negó con la cabeza, suspirando imperceptiblemente por lo bajo. Algo que de grande me explicó que se debía a las molestas preguntas que la traidora hacía sin parar.

-Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quiénes son, el olor se volverá más fuerte- conozco perfectamente tus intenciones Chase, sé que te mueres por decirles ya mismo que son, solo por el placer de verlos en peligro. Me da asco toda la ficción que planteas por tu rencor.

Grover me miró a modo de apoyo. Una pregunta tácita que entendí perfectamente desde que era un niño. Una mirada que pedía que lo ayude a interactuar con su objetivo. Yo asentí, a sabiendas que, si llegaba a escuchar cinco segundos más la voz irritante de la rubia, la degollaría delante de toda la gente que conformaba esta fiesta.

-Vamos, tenemos que confundirnos entre la gente para que el monstruo no pueda rastrearnos con claridad- dije con una sonrisa asomándose en mi cara, asustando a mi amigo y a mi novia.

-Cómo haremos eso? – tienes miedo acaso, querida?

El karma es una perra, mi amor. Cuando menos te lo esperas, vendrá a morderte el trasero. Y da la casualidad, que hoy me toca mordértelo a ti.

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en medio de una fiesta de baile. Así que espero que sepas unos pasos, porque si no deberé pedirte que te descalces por un instante y te subas a mis pies- ofreciéndole la mano derecha mientras me inclinaba delante de mi princesa, haciendo que Grover ría a carcajadas y la traidora me mire oscuramente, provocándome una risa interna.

Thalia balbuceó incoherencias mientras se ponía colorada, para luego tomar mi mano y dirigirnos hasta un costado de la pista de baile, más exactamente, a unos metros de la puerta por la cual saldría la mantícora y donde nuestras mochilas estaban escondidas.

-Sabes…si te sientes incómoda, no tienes que verte obligada a bailar conmigo- no quiero hacer que te sientas mal con algo que no quieras hacer, querida.

-NO!...digo, no. Está bien con que bailemos...es solo que…Agh! Quién ha elegido a Jesse McCartney? – te doy una pista, es mitad cabra y ahora mismo está con la mujer que asesinaré por alejarte de mí.

Grover pareció ofendido. Aunque es indefendible cuando se trata de sus gustos musicales. Hasta Juniper se lo dijo una vez, y fue en ese momento que decidió cambiar. Recuerdo que todos la veneramos durante una semana entera.

-Yo-

-Por todos los dioses, Grover. Es malísimo! No podías poner Green Day o algo así? – es como que le pidas que coma menos latas…

-Green qué? – Grover…tienes un deseo suicida? Thalia es capaz de venderte con tal de ir a un recital de ellos.

-No importa. Vayan a bailar. Y tú, deja de reírte y comencemos! – vale, vale. No te la agarres conmigo.

-Como ordene, su majestad- burlonamente le repliqué, tomando su mano y guiándola con los pasos primerizos para que tome confianza.

-Sa-sa-sabes bailar! – por supuesto que sé! Después de todo, ustedes me enseñaron cada vez que salíamos a un bar.

-Sorprendida? –

-Nunca me imaginé que fueses capaz de moverte tan bien- respondió, lo que solo logró ruborizarme hasta que un ataque de tos nos hizo detenernos por un segundo.

Ella me miró con cuidado, llevando su mano hasta mi cara para acerarla hasta la suya propia, para así tocar nuestras frentes, midiéndome la temperatura corporal.

-Estás caliente, Percy. Te sientes bien? – sí mi amor, esto no es nada que debas preocuparte.

-Sí, Thalia. Es solo un pequeño resfriado de invierno. Ahora venga, parece que tendremos que bailar más juntos, después de todo Grover hizo una rara mezcla de pistas musicales de nuevo…- olvida mi estado de salud, olvídalo y bailemos hasta que la mantícora haga su movimiento.

Le puse mis manos en su fina cadera y ella llevó las suyas hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza, reposando su cara en mi pecho, oyendo el errático palpitar de mi corazón.

-Estás nervioso? –

Sí, lo estoy. Te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos y tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo. Tengo a unos metros a Bianca y temo perderla a ella también. Arty y Zoe están en el bosque allí afuera, y lo único que pienso es en ir corriendo hasta ellas para abrazarlas y pedirles perdón por ser tan inútil en mi tiempo.

-Sí, estoy nervioso- no lo negaré. De igual manera, ustedes siempre pueden leerme fácilmente.

-Por qué? – muchas cosas que, si te las dijese algún día, no me creerías.

-Porque no todos los días tengo a una hermosa dama bailando conmigo. Estoy muy seguro que si se lo cuentas a Tia o a Clar, ellas me exigirán que baile con ellas- y no les negaré ese pedido. Incluso si me piden que baile eternamente a sus lados.

Se separó un poco de mi pecho, alzando su vista para mirar mi cara. Traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa para ella, ocultando todo el dolor físico y emocional que acarreaba desde el primer día en que mi vida empezó a ir cuesta abajo. De ser posible, me encargaría que nunca se enterasen de ello.

Manteniendo sus manos en mi nuca, Thals aplicó un poco de fuerza, atrayéndome hasta su cara, dejándome ver sus pecas con mayor detenimiento. Podía sentir su suave y cálido aliento tras lamerse sus labios, para luego besarme por un breve instante que me pareció eterno.

Fallé rotundamente, como con cualquiera de ellas, el simple hecho de tratar de ocultar mi rubor, cosa que siempre les daba gracia. Esta vez no fue distinto. Y una vez más, no me enojo para nada con ninguna de mis amadas.

Una sensación fue lo que me abstrajo del mundo por unos segundos. Un leve tirón de mi pantalón y un pequeño gorgoteo, esas dos simples cosas hicieron que cerrase con fuerza mis ojos y ocultase mi cara en el cuello de Thalia.

Tranquilicé mi mente, respirando profundamente el perfume de la piel tersa de mi novia/esposa, hasta que en un momento me quedé rígido al sentir que Bianca y Nico estaban fuera del salón.

Habían hecho su movida. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Thalia, avisa a los demás, los hermanos Di Angelo se han ido con el Doctor Espino. Yo iré a buscar las mochilas y saldremos por aquella puerta- le expliqué, señalándole la portezuela que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

Echó a correr entre la gente mientras yo me fui a buscar a toda prisa nuestros petates, esquivando al grupo de chicas que intentaban cerrarme el paso para decorarme con cintas y pintalabios. A las únicas que les permitía hacer eso, era a mis bebés…así que ni me voy a detener en pedir disculpas si tan solo las miro con furia para que se hagan a un lado y no estorben.

Golpeteando dos veces el suelo, esperé al lado de la puerta semi abierta, con los bolsos en el piso, los cromos de Nico en mi bolsillo y, la gorra verde de Bianca en mi mano, la cual aún conservaba un poco de su calidez etérea.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta mí, les indiqué que el monstruo se los había llevado al exterior, por lo que deberíamos tener cuidado, aunque no me importaría que Chase sufriese un poco, ya que no sabíamos exactamente contra qué nos enfrentábamos.

Con un asentimiento de sus cabezas, se prepararon para cualquier circunstancia, tomando sus armas en sus manos y empezando a correr tras los hermanos italianos raptados.

* * *

Dejé que corran por delante de mí, sabiendo perfectamente que la Mantícora está planeando una trampa. Escucho a Grover y a Thals quejarse, y blandir sus armas de un lado al otro, golpeando las paredes para producir un eco que les serviría de localizador, tal y como les enseñé para que no sean sorprendidos por la espalda.

Las gélidas corrientes de aire invernales me golpean de lleno en la cara, haciendo que mi interior se estremezca ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. Una ligera tos se puede oír en el pasillo que estamos recorriendo.

Crucé a toda prisa el pasillo cuando vi que Thalia había localizado a Nico y Bianca, pero al parecer ella estaba cometiendo el mismo error que tuve la primera vez…

No percatarme de las advertencias de Bianca.

Bianca abrió los ojos aún más y apretó los puños. Sólo demasiado tarde, Thalia comprendió el sentido de su mirada. Se giró en redondo y en ese mismo instante, todos escuchamos un silbido. Solo por mi reacción y cuidado, pude echarlos a todos a mis espaldas y desplegar el escudo de plata lunar que Tyson había transformado en un reloj. Bloqueando así, la gigantesca mano deforme de la Mantícora, provocándole un siseo de dolor.

Sin darle tiempo a tomar una segunda acción, me hice de la lanza de Thals y arrojé una finta hacia mi derecha de manera ascendente, recibiendo como respuesta un chillido desgarrador.

Manteniendo la guardia, empecé a retroceder en dirección a la puerta de salida al acantilado mientras que Espino nos seguía con un grito lastimero tras dejarle un agujero en su mano.

-Ven, Doctor Espino. Ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato en el bosque- burlonamente dije en la oscuridad del pasillo, oyendo como Grover empuja las puertas y un fuerte viento helado choca contra mi espalda.

Definitivamente he empezado a odiar al invierno.

* * *

Conduje a todos a través de la espesura de la flora que nos rodeaba, cubriéndolos de los proyectiles que la Mantícora me arrojaba. Debido a la posición que había elegido ahora, le hacía creer al monstruo que tenía la sartén por el mango. Oyendo sus carcajadas delirantes y disparando a diestra y siniestra, con tal de derribarme.

-Eres un niñato estúpido, Perseo Giiiackson. Quisiste hacerte el valiente y ahora estás retrocediendo de miedo ante lo inevitable. Ahora, hay un claro más adelante. Allí convocaremos a vuestro vehículo- Geez…por favor, deja de destruir mi nombre con tu horrible acento. En serio, es desgarrador oírlo ser pronunciado de esa forma.

-Qué vehículo? Adónde nos lleva? – a ningún lado, mi ángel. Él no te hará daño, te lo prometo.

-Cierra la boca, niña insolente! – estoy tan tentado a desgarrar tu abdomen y estrangularte con tu propio intestino si tu vuelves a hablarle en ese tono, pedazo de mierda parlante…

-No le hable así a mi hermana- siempre fuiste el hermano sobreprotector de Hazel luego de lo sucedido con Bianca. Te juro, Nico, que esta vez no le pasará nada al bello ángel.

-Cállate, niño inútil y deténganse que ya llegamos a donde yo quería- proclamó la Mantícora con un gruñido gutural que asustó a los hijos de tío H.

El bosque se abría de repente. Habíamos llegado al acantilado que se encaramaba sobre el mar, en donde, si la suerte estaba de mi lado, Chase se reventaría la cabeza contra alguna roca escarpada. Oía el batir de las olas y notaba el olor de su espuma salada difuminándose en mis pulmones, tratando de controlar la tos que se estaba volviendo más y más repetitiva, llamando la atención de Thals y por alguna razón, la de Bianca también.

El doctor empujó el escudo que sostenía y, debido a que mi pecho empezó a dolerme más, llevé urgentemente mi mano a mi tórax, queriéndome rasgar las gasas que me cubrían.

Sentí unas manos envolviéndose por mi cintura, una sensación lejana y añorada. Mi ángel me estaba sosteniendo y mirando con preocupación. Thals, quien estaba asiéndose de Nico, me miraba de la misma manera.

-Qué es este Espino? Podemos luchar con él? – puedo matarlo ahora mismo, pero el hacerlo distorsionaría la secuencia de hechos que yo conozco…

-Es una Mantícora, por lo que puedo deducir de sus ataques. Y sí, podemos luchar contra él, pero por el momento, te voy a pedir que vayas a donde está tu hermano, por favor- traté de explicarle entre breves pausas, tratando de dejar de lado el dolor punzante.

-Tengo miedo- es bueno sentir miedo Nico. Te mantiene alerta de todo lo que te rodea. Y eso te salva más veces de las que te imaginas.

-Nadie te hará daño, Nico. Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás a salvo y haciendo un millar de preguntas como todo niño- respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Basta de charla! Mírenme! – sí que eres molesto, no? Ya estoy viejo para tratar con mierda así…

Procedí a darme vuelta lentamente, tratando de no agitarme más. La vista se me estaba nublando por momentos y podía sentir como el cuerpo me hervía de fiebre. Necesitaba urgente un trozo de ambrosia o un trago de néctar, al menos hasta que Apolo llegue.

-Te miro…y ahora, qué? Vas a matarnos del aburrimiento? – porque es un bodrio verte actuar como si fueses Tifón.

Ahora sus ojos bicolores relucían con avidez. Sacó de su abrigo un teléfono móvil. Presionó el botón lateral y dijo:

-El paquete ya está listo para la entrega- me pregunto quién los matará primero…Arty o yo?

Escuché con desgano la respuesta que recibía, mientras trataba de no reírme de las caras de que hacían los demás al ver a un monstruo utilizar tecnología moderna.

Eché una ojeada a mi espalda, viendo el acantilado en todo su esplendor. Analizando cada detalle, salvo que esta vez no es para saltar y poner a resguardo a los demás. Si no para ver las probabilidades que hay para que una roca escarpada agujeree a la puta traidora.

Espino se echó a reír como lo recuerdo hace ya tanto tiempo. Una mezcla de nostalgia y desagrado llenan mi interior.

-Eso es, hijo de Poseidón! Salta! Ahí está el mar. Sálvate- mira…es invierno y, aunque el agua no me haga ningún daño, la neumonía que posiblemente me agarre debido al cambio extremo de temperatura, hará que un batallón de mujeres furiosas te desgarren miembro a miembro en medio de Central Park…

Un tirón del borde de mi campera llamó mi atención, volteando la mirada por sobre mi hombro izquierdo, divisando de reojo a la _Madonna_ italiana que empezó a hablar en un susurro.

-Cómo te ha llamado? – cierto, a esta edad, Bianca era bastante escéptica respecto a la mitología.

-Hijo de Poseidón, dios Olímpico. Y sí, sí existen, así que deja de mirarme como si estuviese loco, después de todo, tenemos un monstruo delante nuestro y a eso no puedo disimularlo diciendo que es un juego de luces y velcro- aunque no estaría mal proponérselo a Charles, al fin y al cabo, con Leo lo utilizamos para que los campistas estén atentos durante los entrenamientos.

-Hablaremos de esto si salimos con vida…- o-o-okey…por favor, deja de hacer esa cara querida…

Por qué siempre tienen que asustarme de esa forma para sacarme información? Incluso estamos hablando de Bianca de todas las personas! Ella es como su hermana Hazel, una muchacha imperturbable y amorosa!

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que dejaste de lado tu faceta tímida y sacaste a relucir tu lado dominante. Geez…lo que logra hacer un monstruo a una bella dama- con fingido tono condescendiente le dije, provocándole un pequeño colorete en sus mejillas, las cuales intentó ocultar con su pelo.

Antes de que pudiese recibir contestación alguna, la Mantícora decidió interrumpir de nuevo con su monólogo agotador de villano de turno. Qué espera para agarrar a Chase y arrojarse por el filo del abismo?

-Yo te mataría antes de que llegases al agua. Aún no has comprendido quién soy, verdad? – bla, bla, bla…solo escucho sandeces saliendo de la cloaca que llamas boca.

Dejé la lanza de Thalia en sus manos sin mirar atrás, trazando la línea de trayectoria que el proyectil arrojado por la Mantícora tomaría.

Hubo un parpadeo en la espalda del monstruo, y un agudo silbido fue todo lo que necesité para inclinar mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, estirando velozmente mi mano, ahora libre, y capturando el objeto venenoso por su parte posterior. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Espino, quien trastabilló unos pasos a su retaguardia.

Hice girar distraídamente el aguijón entre mis dedos, emitiendo un pequeño y suave silbido de dolor a causa de la tos. La boca me estaba empezando a saber a metal, y lo más seguro, es que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, escupiría sangre.

-Menos mal que quien estabas hablando quería que nos mantuviese con vida, no Mantícora? – mira que arrojar algo tan peligroso a la cabeza…eres un niño malo, Espino.

-Si hubiese querido matarte, ya lo estarías- sí, como no…

-En serio? Debes de estar muy orgullo de tus habilidades entonces. Tener acorralado a cinco semidioses y un sátiro al borde de un acantilado no es algo que cualquiera pueda lograr- no me digas que eres tan idiota como para aumentar tu ego con ese comentario.

-Por supuesto, pequeño engendro de mar. Enseguida conocerán a mi jefe. Y entonces tendrán una nueva familia- olvídalo, estás al mismo nivel de idiotez que la basura de Ugliano.

-Tu jefe? Oh, por el amor de todo lo viviente…dime que no es el llorón de Castellan…pensé que le había dejado muy en claro la última vez que le sucedería si seguía invitando a gente inocente a su lado- parece que quiere que le rompa la espina dorsal. Definitivamente es un masoquista ese muchacho.

La boca de Espino se retorció con repugnancia en cuanto pronuncié el nombre del novio de la traidora rubia a mi espalda. Y no hacía falta que voltease para saber que Chase tenía prácticamente la misma cara que él.

Ahhh…realmente disfruto sacarlos de quicio con tanta facilidad.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, Perseo Jackson. El General te informará como es debido. Esta noche vas a hacerle un gran servicio. Está deseando conocerte- nah! No lo creo, lo más seguro es que si lo llego a ver en menos de veinticuatro horas, lo apuñale directamente entre la cuarta y quinta costilla. Directamente al corazón.

-El General, me estás diciendo? No sabía que era alguien de renombre a estas alturas. Mira que tener al mismísimo General delante de mí- sigo sin comprender cómo, un sujeto podrido como él, pudo tener dos hermosas e inteligentes hijas como Zoe y Cali.

Espino gruñó diligentemente a mi persona, para luego girar su cabeza y mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Ahí está. Vuestro transporte. Siéntanse complacidos de que llegarán completos a destino- no sabes cuán agradecido te estoy. Rezumo de complacencia.

Ni siquiera me esforcé en darme media vuelta, entre Nico que estaba hiper kinético, Bianca que estaba asustaba afianzándose a mi campera, Grover que le castañeaban los dientes, Thals que agarraba con más fuerza su lanza y se ponía a mi lado lista para atacar, y la traidora de Chase tratando de ocultar una sonrisa triunfadora, me estaban haciendo doler la cabeza. Como si el hecho de estar enfermo y desmayarme en cualquier momento no fuese suficiente.

Miro al cielo, ubicando la posición de la luna, tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo le tomará a Arty para aparecerse y tomar el relevo de la situación.

-Adónde nos va a llevar? – ellos a ningún lado. Yo, a donde está tu novio y te quite lo emo que serás en unos años…

-Vas a tener un gran honor, amiguito. Vas a poder sumarte a un gran ejército! Como en ese juego tan tonto que juegas con tus cromos y tus muñequitos- mala elección de palabras, Mantícora. Nico defiende ese dichoso juego tanto o más que a Will.

-No son muñequitos! Son reproducciones! Y ese ejército ya puede metérselo…- wow! Alto ahí, cuida ese lenguaje enano!

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, lo miré fijamente, de la misma manera que hacía con mis hijos cuando se portaban mal.

-Termina esa frase y te lavo la boca con detergente, entendiste? – te saldrán burbujas por la boca durante dos semanas, te lo prometo.

—Eh, eh, eh…deberías escucharlo. Al final cambiarás de opinión, muchacho. Y si no, bueno… hay otras funciones para un mestizo. Tenemos muchas bocas monstruosas que alimentar. El Gran Despertar ya está en marcha- oh! Sí, eso…tampoco es que vaya a durar mucho con el entrenamiento que les he estado dando a todos en el campamento.

-El Gran qué? – preguntó Thalia, a pesar de que podía ver en sus ojos que intentaba hacer tiempo para idear un plan.

-El despertar de los monstruos. Los peores, los más poderosos están despertando ahora. Monstruos nunca vistos durante miles de años que causarán la muerte y la destrucción de un modo desconocido para los mortales. Y pronto tendremos al más importante de todos: el que provocará la caída del Olimpo- ajá…cuántas veces he escuchado eso? Es más, creo haberlo escuchado para dos panteones más a los cuales ayudé en la otra línea temporal.

-Vale. Este está loco- ni siquiera debes decirlo dos veces mi ángel.

-Es loco y estúpido. Por lo tanto, no es alguien de quien debamos preocuparnos mucho- son los primeros que suelen morir.

-Qué quieres decir? –

-Quién en su sano juicio cuenta todo su plan para conquistarlo todo antes de empezar siquiera la pelea? Encima, es bastante fácil de adivinar de quien está hablando si uno ha estado lidiando con ello desde hace dos años…- son mi principal fuente de migrañas junto a la rubia que lamentablemente no puedo matar ahora.

No podrías haber hecho mi vida un poco menos sufrida, Ananké?

Sentí como el agarre de Bianca se aflojó por unos segundos, solo para recuperarse y afianzarse a mi abdomen con fuerza mientras me decía con un tono serio:

-Definitivamente me contarás todo cuando esto termine-

Cómo es que termino enamorándome de mujeres que patearían mi trasero de cincuenta formas distintas? Geez…qué le haré? Después de todo, las amo tal y como son.

* * *

Cansado de estar asentado al borde del abismo, empecé a movilizar el grupo lentamente a donde estaban los pinos del bosque, después de todo, Espino estaba más preocupado viendo su móvil que prestándonos atención. Fue una buena cosa quitarle, hace años, la gorra de invisibilidad a Chase. De no haberlo hecho, tendría que haberla desmayado para que no haga una idiotez y ponga en riesgo a mi esposa o uno de mis primeros amores.

Una delicada mano rozó mi cara, atrayendo mi atención a un rostro decorado de tiernas pecas que me daban ganas de besarlas a cada una de ellas, haciendo que la dueña se muera de vergüenza. Su voz llegó a mis oídos en un tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro.

-Percy, te encuentras bien? – eh? A qué te refieres, mi amor?

-Sí, por qué preguntas, Thals? – me tienes en la ignorancia total, querida.

-Estás tosiendo más de lo normal y te agarras del pecho. Sin contar de que estás ardiendo. Te duele mucho? Necesitas algo? Quieres algo? – vaya…cómo será que estoy tan acostumbrado a ello, que ya hasta lo había asimilado y olvidado.

-Es solo el cambio de clima que está afectando más a mi resfriado. No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos al campamento le pediré a la cabina de Apolo algo para que se me pase. Por ahora, tan solo tratemos de que cierto bicho no lleve a cabo su plan y llevemos a salvo a los hermanos a nuestro destino. Ya me estoy cansando de estar tanto tiempo parado en medio del frío-

Me miró fijamente con sus azules ojos que invadían mi alma, tratando de desentrañar alguna flaqueza en mi defensa. Me era inevitable sentir los recuerdos llenar cada recoveco de mi cabeza al ver esa mirada. La que siempre me daba cuando sabía que le ocultaba algo respecto de mi estado de salud.

-Creo que Bianca tiene razón…cuando esto termine, nos sentaremos a hablar. Entendido? – fantástico! Qué me falta? Qué Arty y Zoe se unan a esta discusión también?

Entonces oí un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba en el bosque.

…

…

…

Mierda!

Juro que cuando me muera, me sentaré a platicar muy, pero muy seriamente con la primordial tejedora de destinos y con Caos. No puede ser que mi suerte apeste tanto cuando se trata de mis amores/novias/esposas.

Si nuestros niños estuviesen aquí, habrían llegado corriendo para abrazarme y llenarme de besitos para sacarme de esta depresión.

* * *

Sentí satisfacción al ver un destello rojo moviéndose fugazmente entre la flora del bosque circundante. Desplazándose con tanta gracia como una bailarina sobre una pista de baile. Guiando a sus niñas a distintos puntos de ataque, preparando sus flechas y tensando sus arcos.

Hubiese sido una imagen bastante memorable en conjunto con la nieve que caía parsimoniosamente, volviendo blanco el suelo, y los sonidos de las olas chocando paulatinamente contra las rocas. Pero claro, yo siempre debo arruinarlo de alguna manera, como ahora. Tosiendo de manera más constante y dejando un montón de huellas esparcidas por todo el lugar, casi como si estuviese borracho.

Solo puedo agradecer que aún no estoy escupiendo sangre…

La mantícora se quedó paralizada después de haber oído el cuerno de la caza. Con un disimulado movimiento de mi mano, les indiqué a Thals y a Grover que se preparen para resguardar a los hijos de tío Hades, pues ya todos reconocimos lo que estaría por pasar.

-No! No puede…- Sí, si puede.

Viré mi cabeza unos grados a mi derecha, dejando paso a una saeta plateada que se incrustó firmemente en el hombro de la Mantícora, provocándole un agudo dolor que demostró en un chillido infernal, debido a que dio justamente en la intersección de dos huesos y tocando un nervio.

Espino retrocedió tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor. Pude reconocer el chasquido de la lengua de Zoe atrás mío, para luego proceder a moverse sin alertar al monstruo.

-Malditos! – venga, tampoco es para tanto, mira que arrojar una lluvia de espinas a modo de berrinche…

Levanté el escudo, cosa que Thalia me imitó, y nos dedicamos a cubrir a todos los que estaban detrás nuestro, ya sea campistas o cazadoras que aún mantenían sus puestos. De no haberme ubicado aquí, más de una habría recibido una herida. Y por más pequeña que sea, no lo permitiré, después de todo, incluso me llegaron a ver como un igual en mi tiempo.

No me había dado cuenta en un principio, pero cuando lo hice, ya era tarde. Había alzado mi mano libre al aire en una señal de alto, contando tres segundos para luego mover mi muñeca hacia delante y dar una orden tácita de ataque. Por alguna razón, ellas me hicieron caso, disparando en sincronía justa para interceptar cada espina arrojada por la Mantícora y partirlas en dos, para terminar clavándose en distintas partes del cuerpo del monstruo.

Mal que le pese a Apolo, las niñas son mucho mejores arqueras que cualquiera de sus hijos. Y Arty le lleva muchos años de ventaja. Si no se dedicase tanto tiempo a ir de fiesta en fiesta, puede que ella no lo patee tan mal la próxima vez.

La mantícora se arrancó la mayor cantidad de flechas del hombro con un aullido. Ahora que respiraba pesadamente, proveché para acercarme has él y asestarle un golpe contundente con el borde del escudo a la altura de su rodilla delante izquierda, retrocediendo rápidamente para esquivar un manotazo y volver a donde estaba Thalia, tratando de controlar mi agitación. Espero que ese movimiento haya ganado unos segundos más a las cazadoras para reacomodar sus posiciones y retomar el ataque.

Les tomó solo cuatro segundos el completar mi pensamiento, entonces salieron del bosque, avanzando hacia la Mantícora con expresión resuelta.

-Las cazadoras! – qué comes que adivinas, Chase…

Thals rezongó, pero se mantuvo callada. Parece que las charlas que tuvimos el tiempo que estábamos en casa la ayudaron a superar ciertos despechos. Le hice comprender que a pesar de que las cazadoras se comporten de tal manera con los varones, lo hacen por razones ciertas. Así que no debería juzgarlas antes de conocerlas personalmente. Muchas de ellas son buenas muchachas que fueron heridas de tal manera que perdieron su confianza en el sexo contrario.

Zoe se aproximó mientras tensaba su arco. El verla me descolocó demasiado. La culpa de ser impotente para salvarla me abrumó una vez más en mi lastimera vida. Se veía tan hermosa, era tan alta y grácil, lo que en conjunto con su piel cobriza me rememoró a una delicada y valiente princesa persa. Lo único que me arrepiento es no haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella antes de irse a las estrellas. Desde eso día, solo podía decírselo en las noches, cuando miraba el oscuro cielo y ella me observaba con diligencia.

-Permiso para matar, mi señora? – no hace falta que se lo preguntes, ella siempre te dará el visto bueno.

El monstruo soltó un gemido. No puedes caer tan bajo. Estás llorando? Joder, pero hace unos minutos estabas listo para sacrificarnos como alimento para tus compañeritos…Es triste verte así, muy, muy triste.

-No es justo! Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas- de hecho no. Estás en un bosque, ergo es territorio de mi esposa. Y un poco mío ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero más de mi esposa.

-No es cierto. La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia salvaje. Zoe, permiso concedido- así se habla mi amor!

-Si no puedo llevármelos vivos, me los llevaré muertos! – bueno…si quieres soñar…no te lo impediré.

Vi como se abalanzó sobre la perra de Chase, tal y como lo habían practicado. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me llevó a no tratar de hervirle la sangre a la muy puta.

Espino había golpeado con su cola a Zoe en su pierna derecha, lo que hizo que perdiese el foco de tiro y la flecha saliese disparada para cualquier lado. El monstruo, aprovechando ese breve instante de debilidad, la agarró por su brazo izquierdo y la arrastró hasta el borde del acantilado.

Dejé caer el escudo en manos de Bianca, para empezar a correr erráticamente, mientras tosía con más fuerza que antes, a donde estaban ellos.

Oí como los arcos se tensaban. Vi como Arty palideció un poco al ver a su amiga ser arrastrada tan rápidamente al abismo. Gritos de mis compañeros llenaron mis oídos, pidiéndome que me detenga.

Pero no lo haría.

Ya la perdí una vez.

A todas ellas.

Y volví para evitar que todo se repitiese como una canción sin fin.

Mi vista se empezaba a nublar, podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por mi frente y la sangre acumulándose en mi boca.

El silbido de flechas arrojadas me advirtió de lo que estaba por pasar, por lo que velozmente icé la nieve del suelo, formando una barrera móvil que protegía el cuerpo de mi princesa persa. Se iba debilitando debido a mi estado de salud actual, pero funcionaría el tiempo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar de nuevo, el monstruo saltó por el acantilado y se hundió en la oscuridad. Mi corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo ante la vista, pero inmediatamente fruncí el ceño y con la fuerza que me restaba me arrojé tras ellos, llevando conmigo la mayor cantidad de nieve.

* * *

Caía libremente al abismo.

Tantas veces había hecho esta acción en distintos escenarios, pero cada una de ellas era memorable.

Fijé mi objetivo. El único motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto.

Por mí, Chase podía partirse la cabeza o que su ropa se enganche a alguna ropa y muera de un latigazo cervical.

Pero Zoe…ella no merece morir de nuevo. Tiene que ser feliz. Debe ser feliz.

Caía libremente al abismo, el paisaje avanzando como una película a la que le aumentaron la velocidad de reproducción.

Caía llevando en mi espalda la nieve que arrastré. Formando un símil de alas, que se derretían segundo a segundo, para eliminar la resistencia que me pusiese el aire.

Ahora sé lo que sintió Ícaro.

Él cayo por tratar de alcanzar el sol.

Yo caigo para tratar de alcanzar a la flor mortal.

Pero donde él falló, yo no me lo pienso permitir.

Un grito desgarrador escapa de mi boca, el helado viento cortante atravesando cada centímetro de mi cara mientras mi pelo se había soltado. La sangre que se escurría por mi boca dejaba hilillos en el aire y, el dolor de mi pecho amenazaba con desmayarme en este instante.

La mirada de Zoe era lo que me mantenía despierto ahora mismo. Ese brillo esperanzador en sus negros ojos cautivadores me hacían achicar la distancia que existía entre ambos.

Su brazo derecho se estiró en mi dirección, casi rogándome para que la saque de allí. Cuando la Mantícora se percató de mi presencia y de lo que estaba haciendo Zoe, ya era tarde.

Mi mano se asió a la suya.

Mis alas casi derretidas por completo.

La mirada furiosa del monstruo.

El pelo rubio de la traidora tapando su cara, evitando así poder ver mi rostro y accionar.

El brillo broncíneo duró solo un segundo.

Un segundo en donde liberé a Anaklusmos y decapité a Espino mientras el cuerpo de Chase se había transportado por completo haciendo chistar de enojo.

Tiré a Zoe contra mi dolorido pecho, poniéndome de forma paralela al océano con ella encima de mí. El restante de níveas ayudantes, deshaciéndose por completo decoraban el pelo negro de la cazadora con pequeños copos.

El agua estaba cerca y no me haría daño el caer en ella. Pero el frío del invierno y la mala pasada de mi salud no me la dejarían pasar tan fácil.

Concentrándome con la poca lucidez que me quedaba, transformé nuestros cuerpos en vapor y nos trasladé a donde todo esto comenzó.

* * *

Mi espalda chocó contra el suelo de manera contundente, lo que hizo que gritara de dolor como muy pocas veces lo he hecho. Sentía como parte de mis pulmones se fragmentaban por ese hecho, alertando a todos los presentes que empezaron a correr a nuestra posición.

Zoe me miró con apuro y curiosidad, pero solo quería aire yo.

Aire que me costaba respirar. Me estaba ahogando debido al golpe.

-Quí…tate…por…favor- te lo ruego hermosa, duele mucho.

-Qué?! – no te asustes, no te asustes. Estoy bien, solo quiero un poco de aire.

Con el mínimo de fuerza que me quedaba, moví suavemente a Zoe de mi pecho, para luego empezar a arrastrarme sobre la nieve. Tosiendo como nunca antes ellas me han visto.

Me parece oír gritos de Thalia.

El llanto de Bianca.

Arty y Zoe tratando de alcanzarme.

Soy patético en verdad. Mira que preocuparlas de tal manera. Realmente no sé qué vieron ellas en mí.

Me hallo de rodillas y una mano en el suelo, mientras que la otra tapaba mi boca. Mi vista me oscurecía y los sonidos de difuminaban en el ambiente.

Solo podía ver el rojo que se escurría entre mis dedos para ir directamente en la nieve, haciendo actuar desesperadamente, tratando de agarrar esa nieve y transformarla en líquido para tragarla. No quiero que ellas descubran mi mal.

Parece que la suerte me sonríe un poco, porque puedo deshacerme de la prueba antes de desmayarme en los brazos de mi esposa.

Lo último que veo son dos orbes plateadas que me miran con preocupación.

Realmente no las merezco.

* * *

 ** _Fin del primer capítulo del tercer arco argumental._**

 ** _Como dije, este año (el de la historia) tratará de relacionarse con dos de sus esposas y sus dos primeros amores. Sin contar con la aparición de varias de sus parejas, como Rachel, Afrodita, Atenea, Hestia, Clarisse._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _ANTES DE DESPEDIRME, QUISIERA HACERLES UNA ENCUESTA (NO ES OBLIGATORIA, PERO ES PARA CONOCER UN POCO MÁS SUS GUSTOS)_**

 ** _1° - Qué pareja les gusta más de todas las esposas que tiene Percy?_**

 ** _2° - Les agrada el modo de actuar que tiene ahora?_**

 ** _3° - Creen que vivirá o morirá al final? (no soy malo, el final es lo único seguro que tengo escrito)_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bienvenidos queridísimos lectores al capítulo veintiuno de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _También a aquellos que se interesaron en pedirme permiso para crear una versión de "Leyendo…", a los cuales le digo que espero con ganas sus actualizaciones._**

 ** _Y por, sobre todo, a los que siguen desde el principio este relato. Quienes lo más seguro me insulten en momentos esporádicos debido a que publico un capítulo nuevo cada un mes más o menos._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Shape of my Heart

Deslizo parsimoniosamente las yemas de mis dedos por las cubiertas de pelo sedoso. Dejando que el aroma a naturaleza se difunda lentamente a través de mis heridos pulmones, relajando y despejando aquel dolor que sentí hace una hora…o son horas?

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, pero escuché una pequeña melodía que reconocí al instante. Tan armoniosa y llena de amor que me permití oírla por unos minutos más. Al menos hasta que una mano pequeña comparada con la mía empezó a correr algunos mechones de pelo que se hallaban en mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas debido a su cariñoso tratamiento.

-Sé que estás despierto, Perseo- con su joven voz me habló, provocando que la comisura de mis labios atente a subir.

Abrí mis ojos, captando la bella silueta de Artemisa, quien me miraba atentamente con sus ojos plateados, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi mandíbula con su dedo índice mientras continuaba tarareando aquella nana que realizaba para Ethan y Zoe.

Pero hay algo extraño en ella…no debería de tratarme así incluso si salve la vida de su hermana en todo menos la sangre. Ella actúa con mucha familiaridad, tanta que me trae nostalgia.

-Tú fiebre está bajando y tu tos ha amainado un poco mientras dormías. Ya he avisado a Thalia y a las demás para que no se preocupen tanto. Necesitas algo, Percy? - …por qué me llama así? Ella solo se refería a mí de esa manera una vez que confesamos nuestros sentimientos…

Hago un esfuerzo por sentarme en la cálida cama de mi esposa, ignorando lo mejor posible las punzadas hirientes en mi pecho, solo para ser ayudado por mi amada. Su mano apoyándose en mi espalda, acomodando hábilmente las almohadas para que esté cómodo.

-Apolo ha estado viniendo a cada hora para ver si podía controlar tu fiebre, todas estábamos muy preocupadas…estabas teniendo un mal sueño? – todas? No comprendo…

-Tu hermano? Dónde está él? – no puedo sentir su presencia en ningún lado.

-Ha ido a buscar más medicamentos mientras llevaba a los niños…te encuentras realmente bien, Percy? Estás volviendo a sudar profusamente- dijo ella, mientras estiraba su mano para correr los oscuros mechones húmedos que tapaban mis ojos.

Los niños? Dijo los niños? Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada…

No me había percatado, pero estaba hiperventilando tan erráticamente que al parecer asuste a Arty. Ella se subió rápidamente a la cama, ubicándose a mi costado, abrazándome.

Empezó a dibujar círculos en mi pecho, susurrando palabras de calma en mi oído para luego besarme en la sien. No comprendo lo que está sucediendo. Es como si todo fuese una maldita broma retorcida…pero el calor y amor de Arty se siente tan real que ya no sé qué pensar.

-Percy! Percy! Maldito seas, Perseo! Reacciona! Has tenido una pesadilla debido a la fiebre! Estoy aquí! – tu calor es real, puedo sentirlo en tus caricias y tus besos. Incluso puedo percibir tu aliento y el perfume de tu pelo, Artemisa.

Me era incomprensible el hecho de que todo este tiempo haya sido solo un producto de mi estado febril. Era como un alivio después de esa pesadilla vívida que he tenido. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad mientras me dejaba abrazar por mi esposa mientras sentía como mis ojos picaban.

-Estás aquí…realmente estás aquí…y los niños también…- solo podía murmurar mientras sollozaba en el abrazo de Arty.

-Por qué lloras, amor? Acaso fue esa pesadilla que te hizo sufrir mucho? – tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me preguntó.

No respondo. No me fio actualmente de mi capacidad vocal. Tan solo atino a estirar dolorosamente mis brazos y rodear su delgada cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi enfermizo cuerpo, disfrutando el calor de su piel contra la mía helada.

Sentí como quería alejarse un poco, y un miedo me llenó por dentro, haciendo que con la poca fuerza que poseo en mi estado, la sostuviese vehementemente contra mí. Hundí mi nariz en su pelo, captando su fragancia a flores como las que ella cuidaba en la Isla de Delos.

-Te extrañé, mi amor. Por favor, no dejes que vuelva a dormirme mientras tenga fiebre…no quiero perderte ni a ti, ni a nuestros niños, ni a toda mi familia- si todo aquello fue una maldita pesadilla, entonces la fiebre debe de haber sido mortalmente alta para hacerme alucinar tales hechos dolorosos.

-Pe-Percy…tranquilízate, estoy aquí. Nuestros bebés están acá. Incluso mis hermanas están acá. No sé lo que habrás soñado, pero por favor, deja de temblar estoy contigo y no te dejaré- con su voz melodiosa me tranquilizó, corriendo sus dedos por mi mata de pelo desordenado.

-Sé que tienes trabajo con las niñas en la caza, pero es mucho pedirte que te quedes un rato más a mi lado? – le supliqué mientras me separaba de ella y recostaba en la cama.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no me hacía falta tenerlos abiertos para saber que ella estaba sonriendo plácidamente, para luego golpearme una palmada en la frente livianamente. Fingí retorcerme de dolor por un momento, moviendo mis brazos de un lado al otro, solo para moverlos como serpientes en la maleza, infiltrándose entre los pliegues de las pieles que me tapaban y tomando a mi esposa por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y la parte baja de su espalda.

Un chillido femenino se oyó por un segundo, para que luego lo complemente un pequeño bufido por haber sido engañada…o a lo mejor sabía lo que iba a hacer y se dejó tratar? No lo sé, y nunca me importó, pero si ella mantenía esa brillante risa, yo estaba satisfecho.

Quiero sentir sus labios, realmente lo anhelo. No me es suficiente el calor embriagador de su piel contra la mía. En serio tengo tal deplorable estado físico? Tanto me ha afectado mi enfermedad durante mi sueño? Hay veces que me cuestiono si ellas desean continuar conmigo…

Arty vuelve a golpear mansamente mi frente, adivinando mis pensamientos como siempre lo hace junto a mis otras hermosas esposas.

-Oye! Acabo de despertarme de una horrible pesadilla febril y así me tratas? – amo cuando me retas, pues sé que siempre tienes razón junto a las demás chicas.

-Estabas pensando en tonterías…como siempre- dicho y hecho.

-Así que pensar en lo hermosa que es la mujer que está a mi lado es una tontería ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí…- repliqué juguetonamente, besando su nariz.

Trazó sus delgados dedos por mi pecho desnudo, al mismo tiempo que yo jugaba con su cabello de fuego. Podía oír ordenes de algunas cazadoras mayores a sus compañeras de menor edad, recriminándose entre ellas sobre a quién le tocaba lavar las mudas de ropa.

Ahogué rápidamente la risa que solté, debido a la punzada de dolor en el pecho, provocando que mi hermosa esposa reanudase con los mimos que me otorgaba, haciendo que me relaje.

-Estoy ansioso por ver a todos. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó para mí mientras deliraba como un loco- años…años de sufrimiento que no se lo desearía a nadie querida…bueno, a los traidores quizás sí.

-No quisimos que los niños viniesen a verte algunos días, estabas llorando y gritando…Queríamos que te despiertes y nos regales una sonrisa tranquilizadora que todas adoramos, pero nos sentíamos tan impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte…- no. Hicieron bien, no debes avergonzarte querida. No me gusta que los pequeños sufran por mi estado.

-Están junto a mí. Eso es más que suficiente, desde el momento en que conocí a cada una de ustedes, han estado a mi lado. Ya sea física como mentalmente. Sin ustedes me hubiese derrumbado- como lo hice en aquella maldita pesadilla.

Deslizo mi mano de su cabeza en dirección a su espalda, trazando lentamente su columna, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío que me causaba gracia. Extrañaba hacer cosas así con ella. Extraño el aroma de sus cuerpos. El calor que emanan cuando dormimos uno al lado del otro.

Extraño los gritos de felicidad pura que producían nuestros bebés, sus caras regordetas y sus pies rápidos, los cuales me obligaban a perseguirlos alrededor de las habitaciones de nuestro hogar. Incluso cuando gateaban tenían que seguirlos a todos lados, pues según mis amadas, había heredado la búsqueda de problemas de mi parte.

-Arty, mi amor…puedo saber a dónde se dirigen esas escurridizas manos tuyas? – le pregunto a ella con una mirada acerada, haciendo que trague saliva. Amo estas pocas veces en nuestra intimidad, en donde puedo frenarlas antes de hacer algo indebido en el tiempo inadecuado.

-Te extrañé mucho, Percy…además, si Afrodita descubre que ya tienes fuerzas vendrá en menos de un segundo y te raptará- es cierto, pero no puedo negarle el amor que se merece. Después de todo es mi esposa y hace tiempo que quiere un hijo a quien malcriar…palabras de su propia boca.

-…Apolo vendrá en cualquier momento con Ethan y Zoe a cuestas, sin contar que Thalia es capaz de venir con todas las demás si están juntas, así que no es el mejor momento ahora. Además, si me presionas más, puede que tengamos que sellar la tienda y espantar a las niñas- replico lobunamente, volteándola, posicionándome encima de ella mientras su busto apenas rozaba mi pecho.

-Per-Per-Percy, espera, creo que tienes razón- ahora tartamudeas, mi luna? Es hilarante!

-Temes que alguien pueda descubrirnos con las manos en la masa. Eso es bastante gracioso viniendo de la mujer que robó mi castidad en medio de un bosque…atándome a un árbol- sonriendo torcidamente le contesté, gozando de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Intentó escapar de su posición, solo para bufar y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vi que sus facciones habían cambiado apenas. Sus orbes plateadas se oscurecieron unos tonos, junto a su cabello rojo. Sonrió triunfalmente mientras intentó nuevamente hacer fuerza para salir de donde se hallaba, solo para descubrir que yo no pensaba permitirlo.

Sonreí torcidamente, haciendo que su rubor empeore.

-Hola Diana, estás muy hermosa…te extrañé a ti también- no me importa si hay veces en que te peleas con tu parte griega, yo las amo a las dos por igual. Lo mismo va para su hermana y tías.

-Piensas dejar de estar enfermo, Alexander? Y deja de mirarme así, sabes que me gusta llamarte de esa manera. Oye! Te estás acercando demasiado! Oigo ruidos afuera! Alexander! – no importa cuánto grites Diana, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre saliendo de tus labios y ahora quiero comérmelos.

Sabía que Diana estaba diciendo la verdad, podía oír el ruido de pasos corriendo presurosamente hasta la tienda. Pasos pequeños, mientras que uno más grande los seguía desde atrás. Le sonreí a mi esposa de tal manera que ella comprendió lo que quería llevar a cabo, por lo que la abracé y empecé a besar cada milímetro de su rostro. Ubiqué mi cuerpo de tal manera, que quien entrase solo me vería con el rostro tapado por el pelo.

-Mami! Mami! – mis niños entraron gritando a coro, buscando a su madre quien trataba de contener la risa bajo mis besos.

No me hacía falta darme vuelta para saber que se habían quedado de piedra delante de Apolo, viendo como una masa de pelo negro estaba empezando a hacerle cosquillas a su madre. Miré con diversión a Diana, quien me guiñó un ojo y empezó a removerse entre mis caricias.

-Mis bebés! Ayuda, un monstruo me quiere comer! – amor…agradece que aún son pequeños y te creen aunque estés riéndote entre frase y frase.

Quizás se deba a lo largo que me pareció el tiempo en mi pesadilla, pues no recordaba con exactitud que podían tener los pies tan veloces cuando se trataba de rescatar a su madre del "monstruo".

-Deja a nuestra mami! Papi vendrá a castigarte, monstruo malo! – proclamaron Zoe y Ethan, con sus finas voces de niños de cuatro años.

Se me subieron de un solo salto a mi espalda, haciéndome sisear de dolor por lo bajo, pero dejándolo pasar debido a que estaba sumamente acostumbrado a la brusquedad juguetona que poseían. Emití una pequeña risita cuando sus manitas se aferraban a mi cabello y tironeaban con tal de que soltase a su madre.

Diana me miró de una forma que solo significaba más tortura para mí, ya que lo más seguro es que ayudaría a Zoe y Ethan en sus propósitos. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca que estaba utilizando, deslizando hábilmente sus dedos sedosos por mi abdomen y rascándolos con sus uñas, logrando que sucumbiese rápidamente en un revoltijo de risas y sábanas enredadas mientras tenía a tres personas sobre mí.

-AHHH! ES PAPI! MAMI, NOS MENTISTE! – así es mis bebés, mami les mintió! Ahora, atáquenla!

Como si hubiesen oído mi pensamiento, los pequeños me soltaron para moverse rápidamente en dirección a su madre, quien atónita intentó cubrirse con mi cuerpo, recibiendo más tirones de pelo y una que otra mordida en mis brazos.

Diana estaba riéndose sonoramente bajo mi cuerpo delgado, aprovechando para besarme con el simple fin de consolar mis dolencias. Por otra parte, su hermano estaba rodando por el suelo ante la vista, lo que le valió tres almohadazos para que deje de sonar como una hiena.

-Niños…niños! ...YA DEJEN DE MORDERME, REALMENTE DUELE! – dejándome caer como peso muerto sobre mi hermosa esposa, les dije a Ethan y Zoe.

Detuvieron sus ataques furtivos y se sentaron sobre mi espalda, provocando que Diana bufase debido a que estábamos encima de ella, por lo que oculté una sonrisa lobuna entre su pelo de fuego.

Relaje mi cuerpo por un momento, gozando de la situación. El calor de mi esposa debajo de mí. El calor de mis hijos sobre mí. La paz en el aire que me rodeaba como un velo de seda, adormeciendo cada extensión de mi persona. No puedo evitar el hecho de querer hundir aún más mi nariz en el cuello de Diana, aspirando su fragancia natural, mientras que mis manos se mueven hasta mi espalda, tomando las manitos traviesas de mis bebés.

-Oye Apolo, siendo honesto…puedes darnos unos minutos de privacidad? – shu! Vete y lleva tu brillo a tu noviecita la cazadora.

Reanudo mi sesión de relax bajo en encanto de mi luna, solo para percatarme que no escucho ningún ruido que me indique que mi cuñado haya dejado la tienda.

-Ya largo de aquí Apol…- levanto la cabeza para descubrir que él ya no estaba.

Los pliegues que daban al exterior de la tienda se movían lentamente como si un viento suave soplase en ellos, meciéndolos de manera ondulante. Dejando entrever lo que hay afuera.

O, mejor dicho, la falta de cosas…

Negro. Era todo lo que podía ver del exterior. Las solapas de la entrada de la tienda se mecían y solamente dejaban ver un vacío oscuro. Sin ningún sonido reproducible, ni una imagen que demuestre la vida que puede existir más allá de la tienda de campamento.

Me había despertado de una larga pesadilla, no? Entonces…por qué no puedo percibir lo que está pasando?

Volteo mi cabeza rápidamente en dirección a mi esposa, tratando de ahogar aquella corazonada que está matando mi pecho. La respiración se agita y mi vista entra a nublarse. Siento el sudor formándose en mi frente una vez más y el aliento caliente de mi boca escapándose al exterior, formando una nube de vapor que se diluye rápidamente.

Mi luna tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa parsimoniosa en su delicado rostro. Corría mis dedos por su frente, alejando unos mechones. Pero después de haber hecho eso no pude reprimir un escalofrío al sentir que su piel estaba helada.

Sentí algo cálido humedeciendo mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que algo helado pesaba en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras lágrimas empezaban a formarse, escurriéndose por las comisuras de a poco, mojando como el principio de una llovizna la dormida forma de mi amada.

Traté con sumo cuidado los pequeños cuerpos de mis bebés, borrando en vano las diminutas manchas que mi tristeza dejaba en ellos. Sus lacios cabellos rojos con tintes azabaches hacían cosquillas entre mis falanges, depositando besos en sus frentes para luego ubicarlos a cada lado de Diana. Una flor carmesí se había aparecido en las plateadas ropas de ella, dándole el aspecto angelical más bello y triste que he tenido el asqueroso placer de ver por segunda vez en mi vida.

Duermen tranquilamente. Sin saber que son producto de mi fiebre. Lloro una vez más desconsoladamente. No me es fácil perder nuevamente a mi familia, aunque sea en un sueño. El sentimiento es desgarrador, cerrando mi garganta en el trayecto, inundando mi boca en un sabor metálico.

 _-…seo-_

Clavo mis uñas en los antebrazos, rasgando insensiblemente la carne, dejando que fluya mi vida para poder dormir junto a ellos.

 _-…erta…seo-_

Mis cuerdas vocales arden como si un fuego eterno estuviese quemándose morbosamente sobre ellas. Liberando un rugido de pena, sin importarme si alguien en algún lugar de esta vasta existencia pueda escucharme.

 _-…cy…dilla…erta-_

El corazón se me detiene ante la vista de su sueño. Los pulmones se colapsan de sangre, saliendo a borbotones por mi boca. Siento mi cuerpo cansado y sucio, con el cabello largo y despeinado, en complemento con la debilidad de mis músculos.

 _-…vor…cy…erta…mí-_

Definitivamente le tengo miedo a las pesadillas.

* * *

-POR FAVOR PERCY, DESPIERTA! POR MÍ! – estás llorando Arty? Incluso si ahora estoy realmente despierto sigo causando dolor en ustedes…

Sus ojos rojos se complementan con los plateados, dándole un aspecto que no me gusta a menos que hayan sido provocados por una situación feliz. El tono de voz desesperado llena mis cavidades auditivas, haciendo que me odie aún más por dejar que se ponga triste.

No presto demasiada atención a las palabras en sí, dejo que se desahogue mientras su cabello de fuego roce mi cara, la cual debe de estar blanca como la nieve que oigo caer afuera de la tienda de campiña.

Estiro mi mano izquierda hasta su mejilla derecha, borrando las marcas de lágrimas provocadas por mi culpa. Por qué llora por mí en esta época? No he hecho nada importante como para que cambie su forma de mirar a los hombres, solo sonreírle cada noche y darle galletas que tanto ama…

Un mechón pelirrojo se desprende desde atrás de su oreja, cayendo hasta mis labios. Deslizo mis dedos por la fina línea roja, tomándola al final y besándola, lo que provoca un sonrojo en la cara de mi luna.

-Lo siento…no era mi intención hacerte llorar…ni a ninguna de las demás- sé que Thals y Bianca se deben de haber preocupado…desearía que Zoe no despreciase mi persona solamente.

-No te disculpas solo por eso verdad? – no…

La miro fijamente por unos diez segundos, para luego voltear la cabeza y ver a través de la entrada a la carpa unas cinco cabezas asomándose con nieve cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo.

-El color plata realmente le sienta bien a Bianca- realza aún más su belleza angelical.

-Es ahora una de mis cazadoras. Te molesta? – no tienes que preguntarlo con un tono borde, amada…son sus decisiones, y si eso las hace felices, entonces yo también lo soy.

-De ninguna manera. Me pone alegre que encuentre un lugar a donde se sienta querida…me imagino que la dejarás ver a su hermano, no? Después de todo, aún es muy joven e inocente- es un niño. Nico se ve extraño con esa pequeña sonrisa pegada en su cara.

-Discutieron un rato, pero parece que se amigaron al cabo de un rato…debido a ti. Cómo te sientes? – como la mierda…

-Bien, ahora me levantaré de lo que creo que es, tu cama. Por cierto, también me alegra que aún conserves los peluches y la piel que te regalé- le dije, sonriendo suavemente mientras reía levemente en mi cabeza al ver como luchaba para no lucir avergonzada.

Me apiado de ella y procedo a levantarme de la cama de mi esposa, agradeciendo por lo bajo que nadie me ha quitado la ropa y ver mi pecho. Eso habría sido un tanto difícil de explicar.

Poniéndome el calzado que llevaba y la campera, camino hasta la mochila con un poco de dificultad, resintiéndome de las punzadas fantasmas que sufren mis pulmones, y saco una pequeña bolsa que había preparado en la mañana antes de salir de casa.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, me acerco a Arty y tomo su mano, obviando algún que otro grito de resignación de la gente que se ha reunido a espiarnos, depositando el paquete que ella mira con un brillo de glotonería adorable.

Su mano está caliente…no como en mi pesadilla.

* * *

Alcé la cabeza, viendo la nieve caer a un ritmo pausado sobre mí. Había calmado durante casi una hora los nervios de Thals y Grover, para luego mandar a este último a jugar con Nico a las cartas mientras me senté un rato en un tocón viendo como las niñas platicaban alrededor de una fogata improvisada, enviando miradas flagrantes a donde estaba…cosa que Thalia intentaba contraatacar con un brillo eléctrico malicioso en los suyos.

-Deja de contrariarlas, querida. Es natural para ellas que me miren con precaución- aunque me duela un poco ahora, recordando que cuidaba de ellas en la línea temporal anterior.

-Pero me molesta! Juro que voy a electrocutarlas si nos siguen mirando por los siguientes cinco minutos! – ya, ya, cálmate o te saldrán una úlcera…

Toso un poco, desviando mi cara para no mostrar sangre en caso de que escupa. Escucho un pequeño crujido de hojas detrás de unos pinos y no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa tranquila al ver que unas pequeñas cazadoras estaban espiándonos desde su lugar secreto, por lo que las saludo, cosa que las espantó y fueron a buscar refugio en la noviecita de Apolo quien aprovechó para fulminarme con la vista.

-Podrías terminar de toser muchacho? Es molesto…- quisiera poder complacerte Zoe, pero me es difícil. Lo siento.

-No fue mi intención, discúlpeme Srta. Nightshade. Perdone mi intromisión, pero no sufrió ningún percance durante la caída? – sé que como mucho tendrás un leve moretón, pero solo quiero estar seguro de tu salud.

Su piel se oscureció un poco, lo que me sorprendió. Siempre me pareció una joven bella y con una actitud envidiable, fue una lástima que me hubiese dejado cegar por las manipulaciones de esa traidora…de no haberlo hecho, tantas cosas serían distintas.

-Solo una pequeña marca que me dejó la Mantícora, y tú muchacho? Te desmayaste luego de evitar que ese monstruo me mate- Geez…perdón por hacer eso, no lo hice adrede para molestarlas…

-Estoy enfermo, es todo. Hice un sobreesfuerzo y el cuerpo me pasó factura. Lo siento si hice que se asustaran- respondí tanto para mis dos cazadoras como para Bianca y Arty que estaban escuchando a lo lejos, creyendo que no sabía que estaban ocultas.

Al menos mi enfermedad logró que ellas no peleasen tanto…quien lo pensaría.

-Hmp! – je! Te ves linda cuando finges que algo tiene poca importancia.

-Presumida insoportable…- murmuró por lo bajo Thals, por lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme de sus peleas. Como si no le bastase el discutir con Clar y Tia durante las primeras semanas luego de que despertase.

-Cómo me has llam…? – vamos Zoe, no empieces tú también…

-Paren de discutir y enfoquémonos en algo mucho más importante…díganme que Nico no ha estado en ese estado eufórico desde que me desmayé? – de seguro que casi vuelve loca a la mitad de las niñas con sus preguntas.

-Eufórico? Prácticamente estaba arrojando preguntas a cuanta persona se le cruzaba…de no ser porque despertaste, mi señora lo hubiese transformado en un Jackalope- conociéndola, no lo dudaría. Aunque en mi tiempo, solo lo hacía como castigo y luego les regresaba su forma humana.

Introduje mi mano en la mochila que cargaba, sacando los elementos necesarios de lo que recordaba de la vez anterior para un caso como este. Ellas miraban con suma atención a la bolsa negra de consorcio y la larga soga que ahora acarreaba.

-Siempre podemos decir que de alguna manera logró caer dentro de una bolsa, que se cerró y rodó hasta donde los lobos estaban rondando en busca de comida, no? – no dejaría que lo coman, pero que lo mastiquen un buen rato…

Por un momento pensé que las había roto, pero inmediatamente empezaron a reírse, subiendo el volumen lo que atrajo la atención de todos. Las más pequeñas empezaron a preguntarme, olvidando el temor que alguna vez aquellos bastardos les hicieron sufrir, para posteriormente unirse a Zoe y Thals.

Bianca trató de enfadarse, pero al cabo de un rato terminó rindiéndose mientras que Nico, quien oyó lo que había propuesto, estaba haciendo pucheros que Will hubiese declarado, con sus propias palabras, adorable.

Arty trata de ocultar su sonrisa tras su mano, intentando fruncir su ceño cada vez que la veo, pero sucumbiendo ante la contagiosa actitud de sus cazadoras, quienes la rodeaban y proponían que de alguna forma me convierta en una mujer pues mis ideas eran brillantes para ellas. Decir que palidecí ante la idea misma es un eufemismo, prácticamente me había mimetizado con el suelo níveo.

* * *

Estaba tratando de controlar mis bostezos y las veces que tosía delante de alguien, no quería generar ninguna preocupación, incluso si las niñas detestasen la presencia masculina podía ver en sus ojos que mi situación las había puesto alerta.

Atravesé silenciosamente el bosque, buscando un poco de serenidad tanto para mi cuerpo como para mi mente. No podía quitarme de la cabeza los rostros dormidos de mis bebés, así como el de Diana. Me temblaban los dedos de las manos al recordar la helada piel contra la cálida sangre.

Deseaba que el suelo me devorase, para así poder hacer compañía a mi familia, pero necesitaba despertarme y batallar este destino que voy a intercambiar.

El sol empezaba a filtrar sus rayos entre las ramas de los pinos, calentando mi rostro en secciones y convirtiendo la nieve depositada en mis hombros a su forma líquida. Llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho, masajeando sobre la ropa para tratar de amenizar el dolor…al menos hasta que Apolo deje de jugar a las escondidas y se decida a salir de atrás del pino que tengo a mi derecha.

-Eres tan disimulado como un elefante en una cristalería…- en serio, ya sal.

-Qué me delató? – eres una maldita luciérnaga con forma humana…cualquiera se hubiese percatado de tu presencia.

-La forma maravillosa con la que recitas tus haikus por lo bajo-

-Lo sabía! Sabía que te gustaban mis poesías! – si…supongamos.

Cabeceo cansinamente, corriendo las motas de nieve que aún estaban enganchadas a mi pelo tal como lucía Zoe antes de desmayarme. Me hubiese gustado poder sentir su cabello en mis dedos…

-Arty me dijo que te habías desmayado…en un mensaje iris…donde todos lo oyeron-

…Creo que voy a tener un dolor de cabeza, gracias por preocuparte querida pero ahora voy a tener a mi padre y tres mujeres más preocupadas por mi salud. Y pensar que quería mantenerlo en secreto.

-Geez…si te preguntan, solo diles que tuve una recaída debido a que estoy enfermo solamente- lo cual no es mentira, tan solo una verdad a medias.

-Cómo te encuentras realmente? – fantástico, tengo fuerzas como para correr siete maratones seguidas.

-Como miel sobre hojuelas-

-…Ya deja el sarcasmo y dime la verdad- menudo sentido del humor cuñado.

-Tengo ganas de desgarrarme el pecho con mis propias uñas para así tener un poco de alivio ante tanto dolor- es horrible la sensación.

-Tenías que ser tan brusco? – nada te viene bien, verdad?

-Tú preguntaste, así que nada de quejas. Suficiente tengo con que Zoe me asesinaba cinco veces en su mente antes de parpadear…juro que cuando vea al bastardo que la lastimó, lo descuartizo lentamente- y luego lo prendo fuego. Nadie lastima a mis amadas.

-No creo que sea para tanto- tú no viste su cara.

-Se enojó cuando tosí…así que imagínate cuanto esfuerzo he estado haciendo para no generar problemas desde que me echó en cara algo de lo que no la puedo culpar pues no se lo he contado a nadie excepto a ti- y tampoco es como su fuese de mi agrado ir tosiendo y dejando mis pulmones por la vía de la vida.

-Con el tiempo se dará cuenta que no lo haces adrede…espero, después de todo, ella no ve con muy buenos ojos a los hombres luego de lo de Hérc…- comenzó a decir Apolo, solo para que lo interrumpa bruscamente.

-No pronuncies su nombre por favor. El simple hecho de saber que aún está por allí vivo me pone más enfermo. En fin, por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con tu noviecita? – debe de estar esperando con ansias la llegada de su amor secreto.

Apolo se ruborizó un poco, volviendo a la normalidad luego de cinco segundos, lo que fue demasiado tarde para él pues había sacado la cámara que siempre cargo encima y le tomé una foto para el recuerdo. Hasta podría vendérselas a Hermes para futuro chantaje…me pregunto cuántos Dracmas sería capaz de pagar ella para tener la foto de su amorío?

-Dame esa cámara, Perseo- Ohhh! Me llamó por mi nombre, que miedo!

-Qué cámara? Estás bien Apolo? Acaso tienes fiebre? – empecé a mofarme a costa suya, cosa que siempre hacía junto a Arty antes de venir aquí.

Los pulmones me dolían a causa de la risa que me provocó el dios del sol tras arrojarse encima de mí, hurgando en los bolsillos de mi campera y pantalones. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar la cámara que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana, junto a los demás cazadoras, amigos y novias/amores/esposas, llegaron. Dándome tiempo a poner una cara de susto y súplica, en compañía a los ojitos de foca que según Piper, siempre funcionaban.

Artemisa, Zoe, Bianca y curiosamente Thalia, empezaron a disparar flechas en dirección al dios que estaba sobre mí, quien huyó despavorido cuando al menos tres de esas cuatro flechas rozaron sus pelotas.

Incluso tuvo que resguardarse tras mi espalda cuando las más pequeñas empezaron a tirar bolas de nieve que terminaba derritiéndose antes de tocarlo.

Esbocé una sonrisa suave ante tal sentimiento de familiaridad, borrando poco a poco aquellas imágenes que inundaban cada resquicio de mi cabeza luego de despertarme de aquella infernal fiebre.

Mi pecho empezó a doler de nuevo cuando fui abrazado férreamente por mi esposa y mi ángel, lo que le valió un bufido de sus compañeras y…unas miradas de celos por parte de Arty y Zoe? Tan solo agradezco a Caos que puedo fingir tranquilidad en momentos como estos para no asustarlas.

* * *

Apolo había transformado su automóvil en un autobús escolar y no pude esconder la mueca de disgusto ante el recuerdo que tenía de esa cosa. Definitivamente tendría que ayudar a Thals a manejarlo o volvería a incendiar un estado.

Me había agotado el ver a Nico rebotar de un lado al otro, haciendo preguntas, algunas coherentes y otras incómodas. Bianca por momentos ocultaba su rostro con su gorra, tratando de esconder sus mejillas rojas mientras se posicionaba a mi costado inconscientemente. Grover parecía que había pasado por un maratón, pues se lo veía sumamente agotado de tanto llevarle la corriente al pequeño hijo de tío H.

Thalia seguía a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, asegurándose de que no me desmaye o empiece a sufrir un ataque de tos. Masajeaba con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano, nuestras falanges entrecruzadas me permitían percibir el calor que ella emitía en conjunto a aquellas sensaciones de estática que siempre producía cuando estaba en un estado de ánimo agradable.

Tracé mis dedos sobre mi pecho, masajeando levemente para aliviar el dolor fantasma que aún tenía luego de comer un poco de ambrosia que Apolo me dio. Sabía que a Zoe le era una molestia mi presencia entre sus hermanas en esta época, y el simple hecho de estar enfermo no ayudaba mucho cuando las más pequeñas se me acercaban y me preguntaban por mi estado. Quería reír cuando la veía de reojo y su cara se ponía roja al momento de despeinar a las pequeñas mientras les sonreía suavemente.

-Venga. Todos, arriba- ordenó Apolo, intentando ayudar a las cazadoras con sus mochilas solo para ser recibido con gruñidos.

Zoe le dirigió una mirada asesina al dios cuando vio que trató de agarrar su mochila, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente cuando deposité una mano en su hombro derecho y le dije:

-Por favor Srta. Nightshade, permítame cargar su mochila a modo de disculpa- al menos déjame demostrarte que no soy como esa escoria que te hirió.

Oí el mascullar de Thals, lo que me hizo suspirar pues lo más seguro es que cuando llegue al campamento, no solo sea apropiado por las chicas, sino que empezarán a hacerme un interrogatorio con respecto a por qué estoy siendo cordial con alguien que detesta a cualquier macho que esté a dos mil metros de su posición.

-Yo…gracias por el ofrecimiento, muchacho. Pero no debes de esforzarte demasiado. Deja que yo haga ese trabajo- sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces en la noche, pero no me canso de repetirlo en mi mente…tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Le devolví la mueca, soltando su cálido hombro y viendo como en su cara se dibujaba una muestra de disgusto por mi acción. No debió haber hecho eso, tan solo hará que la abrace y la bese aquí mismo.

Sentí como mi mano derecha estaba siendo estrujada, lo que me hizo pensar por un momento a aquellos sucesos donde mis esposas estaban dando a luz y mi pobre extremidad se debía sacrificar para calmar sus dolores.

-Sucede algo, mi amor? – duele, duele, duele!

-Eh? Oh, nada! Tan solo estaba viendo como coqueteabas con esa mujer- adoro cuando se ponen celosas…al menos cuando yo no sufro ningún percance de por medio.

-No estaba coqueteando, Thals. Tan solo estaba siendo cordial. No soy alguien que vaya a tratar mal a una dama solo porque ella actúa de "x" manera. Todo tiene un origen, y la mejor forma de superarlo es con ayuda, aunque no sea pedida- le explico a mi esposa. No me gusta ver que se peleen, ya que se ponen tristes y hasta hay veces que me obligan a elegir un bando, lo cual me es imposible. Las amo a todas por igual.

-Hmp! Lo que tú digas…- vamos, si sigo viendo ese puchero en los próximos cinco segundos te besaré delante de todos.

Tiré suavemente de su mano, haciendo que su cuerpo se balancee hacia mí, lo cual aproveché para depositar un casto beso y empujarla en dirección al autobús mientras mantenía una sonrisa boba en su pecosa cara.

Vi con diversión como cada uno de mis amigos y amadas subían al vehículo, hasta que finalmente quedábamos Arty, su hermano y yo. Masajeé el puente de mi nariz al escucharlos discutir, por parte quería reír ante las simplezas por las que discutían, por otra parte quería ordenar a Apolo a que suba a su carro y que me deje a solas con mi esposa que no me conoce bien en esta época.

-Hermanito. No pretendas echarles una mano a mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y, sobre todo, no las llames "cariño"- puede que te haga casos, pero hay al menos una de esas chicas que él no te obedecerá.

Apolo extendió las palmas.

-Perdón. Se me había olvidado. Oye…y tú adónde vas? – a un lugar que odio con todo mi ser.

-De cacería. No es cosa tuya- si lo es querida, es tu hermano y yo tu esposo.

Viendo en retrospectiva lo que estoy a punto de hacer, hubiese deseado morderme la lengua…

-No quiero que vayas- solté en un susurro, llamando la atención de los dos que tenía delante.

-Perdón? Acaso me estás ordenando, muchacho? – por qué el desprecio? Qué he hecho para que me hables así? Es debido a que te fallé y a nuestros hijos?

-Lo-lo siento…no era mi intención decirlo en voz alta- quizás no pueda recibir el perdón de todas ustedes por lo que veo…quizás tú y Zoe me odien por representar a aquello que las lastimó.

El mundo se me ponía difuso y sentía como mi cuerpo transpiraba a pesar del frío clima. Mi respiración se agitaba y el pecho empezaba a darme punzadas cada vez más notorias. La boca me sabía a sangre, y con todo mi esfuerzo trataba de no toser.

Tan perdido estaba en mi dolor, que no sentí en un principio la pequeña y suave mano que se reposó en mi frente. Estaba tan fresca que no pude resistirme a gemir de alivio. Cuando levanté la vista, no pude sentirme más avergonzado pues Artemisa estaba frente a mí mirándome con preocupación.

-Por qué no quieres que vaya, Perseo? – por qué me hablas con suavidad? Me siento confundido y la fiebre no me haya a ordenar coherentemente mis pensamientos.

Desearía poder decirle que Atlas y Castellan la raptarían para obligarla a sostener el cielo. Desearía poder abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Desearía poder besarla y pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la hacía enojar. Desearía poder decirle que la amo.

-Siento que algo malo pasará…y no quiero verte lastimada- sufro cuando las veo a ti y a las demás heridas.

Sus mejillas se tornan unos tonos más brillantes, lo que hizo que Apolo se muerda la lengua para no reírse y ser sacrificado por su hermana. Sentí que estaba a punto de retirar su mano de mi frente, por lo que tan solo deposité una fracción de mi peso en ella, haciendo que deba sostenerme. No quiero dejar de sentir su amor.

Me relajé profundamente al sentir sus dedos finos masajeando mi pelo, solo para gemir de tristeza cuando finalmente quitó su mano. Aún podía oler el chocolate de las galletas que le había dado antes y lo más seguro que se las halla comido sin dudarlo dos veces. Mi hermosa luna era toda una glotona…

-Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Por favor, cuida de mis niñas pues pueden ser un poco impulsivas. Espero con ansias muchas más galletas, Perseo- susurró por lo bajo, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos para luego sonreírle como a ella le gustaba, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, buscando el rastro de Bessie para dar con él.

-El peligro es enorme. Hay que dar con esa bestia- no es una bestia, es un ser amigable que tiene que portar un difícil destino. A los niños les gustaba jugar con él en el tanque que Hefestos creó.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque y se disolvió entre la nieve y las sombras. Algo dentro de mí se fracturó al verla fundirse en la oscuridad del paisaje. Mi corazón se partió al ver a dos pequeñas figuras corriendo detrás de ella, casi como si una señal de mis recuerdos se presentase para recordarme que les había fallado una vez.

Apolo puso su mano en mi hombro, tratando de enviar emociones positivas, pero el daño que me afectaba era tanto físico como psicológico.

-Quieres ir corriendo tras ella, verdad? – no…

-Quiero tenerla en mis brazos, sentir su calor y respiración. Quiero verla sonreír con nuestros niños…pero nada de eso pasará. Al menos no esta vez para mí. Venga, vámonos- le dije, poniendo una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro cuando empecé a caminar hacia el autobús.

 _'Eres un tonto, Percy Jackson'_

Sí, al fin y al cabo, ella tuvo razón. Solo soy hombre caminando por un largo pasillo.

* * *

Las cazadoras habían subido en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte trasera para estar lo más lejos posible de Apolo, Nico y Grover, aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentían cómodas a mi alrededor, cosa que encontré graciosa porque dedicaban miradas de odio al mazo de Mitomagia que el pequeño futuro emo cargaba con orgullo. Quizás si se descuidaba lo suficiente, podría arrojarlas por la ventana y liberaría al mundo de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Solo por momentos así desearía tener el Ojo de Horus en mi mano para convocar a Carter y obligarlo a jugar con mi primo…

Me tomé mi tiempo para explicarle pacientemente a Nico, así como a las cazadoras más pequeñas o curiosas, sobre el sol y los dioses que podían manipular su carroza.

-Hay veces que Apolo y Artemisa manejas las carrozas de sus respectivos dones. Otras, Helios y Selene. Todo depende de las situaciones y puntos de vista de sus seguidores- traté de decirle en palabras simples.

-Y cómo funciona? Yo creía que el sol era una gran esfera de gas ardiente- y lo es, hasta Arty lo dice siempre.

Apolo se echó a reír entre dientes y le alborotó el pelo.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a Lady Artemisa, pero en fin…el sol en sí es el centro del sistema solar. Apolo y Helios por su parte son representaciones andantes de este. Así como lo es su hermana y Selene con la luna, la cual es un satélite en sí. Sus carros son simplemente manifestaciones de sus movimientos a los ojos de los mortales- todo depende el punto de vista…o si hay niebla incluida.

-Hay más gente que sean el sol y la luna? – inocentemente preguntó una pequeña cazadora, solo para taparse la boca y ser mirada fijamente por todas sus compañeras.

-Depende, antes había gente que creía en diferentes dioses debido a sus localizaciones geográficas. Ahora, si me preguntas si existen…pues la verdad no lo sé. Puede que sean meras historias…o como nuestro querido chofer, puede que sean reales- le sonrío y palmeo su cabeza, despeinándola. Deberían relajarse un poco más, nunca les haría daño.

Los dos cabezas de pájaro, el padre de Magnus en parte, o los hermanos que son perseguidos por los lobos en los cielos…ellos son muy reales.

-Bueno, considerando que mi hermanita me pidió encarecidamente que no me demore, es hora de irnos- sé por qué sonríes maldito desquiciado…pero quiero verte reír cuando lo sufras en carne propia.

-Puedo conducir? – no Nico, eres un niño y ni siquiera llegas al acelerador.

-No. Eres demasiado joven- sin contar que matarás de un susto a Bianca.

-Yo, yo! – Grover…te he visto intentar conducir una vez…prefiero morir por mi enfermedad en el mejor de los casos.

-Hmm… mejor no. Demasiado peludo- veré si puedo convencer a Juniper con las chicas para que te encerremos en la cabina de Dite y sus hijas te den un tratamiento de depilación completa.

Me pregunto si los Stoll querrán unirse a mi idea…

Mis labios se izaron sardónicamente cuando mi cuñado se enfocó en mi esposa. Oh, Caos! Voy a amar el momento cuando me venga a rogar ayuda por su estupidez. Lo siento Apolo, pero mi luna tiene razón contigo.

Tienes la cabeza llena de aire caliente.

-La hija de Zeus! El señor de los cielos. Perfecto- Apolo, estás asustando a mi amada con tu cara, serénate o te sereno a golpes.

-Uy, no. Muchas gracias- vamos amor, estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu fobia. Si lo lograste antes, puedes fácilmente repetirlo.

-Venga ya. Qué edad tienes? – preguntó curioso el dios del sol, lo que tuvo como consecuencia la suma atención de Zoe.

La delicada mano de Thals se apretó en mi pierna, sé que está confusa y tiene miedo en su interior. Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella y masajeo su dorso, haciendo que se relaje y se pegue más a mí. Apolo tembló un poco cuando le dirigí un vistazo feroz.

-No lo sé- si sabes, pero el hecho de estar en el pino distorsionó tu percepción del tiempo ya que tu cuerpo envejeció poco. Básicamente eres la envidia de cualquier mujer mortal, ser una anciana con el cuerpo de una jovencita muy sensual.

…Estúpidas hormonas juveniles! Y estúpido cuerpo con poca fuerza de voluntad a la hora de ver la belleza de mis esposas!

Apolo se dio unos golpecitos en el labio, lo cual hizo enrojecer a la cazadora que tiene un enamoramiento con él, y viceversa…aunque ellos no lo sepan aún.

-Tienes quince, casi dieciséis- físicamente sí, pero en realidad no.

-Tiene diecinueve, Apolo. Que haya estado en éxtasis físicamente no significa que su edad real también se detenga- así que básicamente la mayoría de mis esposas con mujeres puma…

Realmente tengo algo para las mujeres mayores, temperamentales y muy poderosas.

Un brillo en los ojos del dios sorprendió a todos, haciendo creer a la gran mayoría que él estaba enojado conmigo por llevarle la contra en su idea, pero en realidad Apolo acababa de percatarse que le es imposible a Thals cumplir la profecía. Lo que es un alivio porque no quiero verla en peligro…y también porque Chase no puede merodear a su alrededor tratando de manipularla.

-Entonces eso significa que cumplirá veinte dentro de una semana, más o menos- espero que le guste el regalo que voy a hacerle. No fue muy difícil que digamos el conseguir entradas para ese recital de Green Day.

-Es verdad, es mi cumpleaños! El veintidós de diciembre- lo que también significa que debo darte doble regalo ya que está próximo a la navidad.

-Lo cual significa que ya tienes edad suficiente para conducir con un permiso provisional- te vas a arrepentir mucho por esto Apolo, después no vengas llorando a pedirme ayuda.

-Y también que eres una anciana- con una sonrisa torcida le dije a mi esposa, lo que ocasionó unas risitas de las cazadoras.

Un solo choque eléctrico borró inmediatamente mi mueca, transformándola por unos segundos en una de dolor agudo la cual disimulé tras muchos años de práctica.

-Cómo me dijiste? – con una sonrisa que prometía muchísimo dolor cuando lleguemos al campamento.

-Yo? Qué eres como el vino…mientras más años mejor! – por favor, era una broma Thals, no te enojes, si?

-Lástima que tenga aspecto de vinagre por ahora…- susurró no tan bajo Zoe, lo que le valió un silencio abrumador mientras yo me esforzaba por no reírme, pero el dolor en mis costados estaba dificultando mi respiración.

Thalia se removió en su asiento, generando pequeñas luces debido a la estática que su enojo por Zoe eran infundadas. Era bastante entrañable el verlas discutir…un poco…pero demostraban estar tan vivas que no podía evitar ser feliz, cosa que Apolo notó y asintió con la cabeza, alegando que estaba olvidando de a poco la pesadilla de más temprano.

-Tú, mald…Hmp! – no, no. Nada de palabras sucias delante de los más jóvenes. Suficiente con que Tia se enojaba cuando maldecías a los cuatro vientos.

Al menos yo lo hago en mis pensamientos, y principalmente van dirigidos a aquellos que quiero matar.

Thalia intentó protestar mientras yo hacía fuerza para que no se escape de mi abrazo. Apolo no estaba dispuesto a tener una pelea en medio de su carroza, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano e indicarle en voz alta a mi esposa que debía manejar. Pulsó un botón del salpicadero y en lo alto del parabrisas apareció un rótulo. Nico y Bianca me preguntaron que decía allí, por lo que tuve que contarles y de paso advertirles que cuando tuviésemos tiempo, les enseñaría a leer para que superen la dislexia que sufrían.

* * *

Trazaba con lentitud mi dedo índice sobre la tinta negra que dibujaban las amarillentas hojas del libro que siempre cargo. Podía oír la respiración agitada de una nerviosa Zoe que decidió sentarse a mi lado luego de ser convencida por el hermano de su maestra con la excusa de cuidar que no sufra ninguna recaída.

Mi hermosa esposa estaba haciendo un perfecto trabajo en manejar el autobús. Gritos de miedo se podían escuchar en todo el vehículo mientras se movían de un lado al otro, aferrándose a los bordes de los asientos, lo que mi cazadora de las estrellas también imitaba excepto que su brazo derecho estaba asiéndose a mi campera.

Apolo intentaba darle indicaciones a Thals sobre como conducir, pero gracias a su fobia a las alturas, todo consejo estaba llegando a unos oídos sordos…

Llevé mi mano hasta el puente de la nariz, masajeando ligeramente para que luego cierre de golpe el libro, asustando a Zoe que por poco me arranca un brazo del tirón que ejecutó.

-Auch…- comenté secamente, tratando de no toser debido a los movimientos erráticos del autobús.

-Quieres matarme de un susto, muchacho?! – no era mi intención.

-Lo siento, no fue adrede. Podrías dejarme espacio para pasar? – voy a solucionar este problema antes que Thals decida prender fuego alguna ciudad.

-Qué?! Acaso no ves lo que tu noviecita está haciendo?! – tranquilízate Zoe, si sigues frunciendo el ceño me veré obligado a besarte.

-Es por eso mismo que necesito el lugar para pasar. Ahora, Srta. Nightshade, si fuese tan amable…- le pedí con respeto, a lo que ella me miró con desconfianza para luego dejarme pasar por delante de ella, percatándome que en ningún momento soltó mi campera.

-Detén esta locura, muchacho- tus palabras son órdenes, mi amada.

-Perseo- replico con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Eh? –

-Llámame Perseo al menos, sé que Percy implicaría mucha confianza y yo respeto tu postura con respecto a los machos. Así que por favor dirígete por mi nombre- es bastante hiriente ser llamado "muchacho" a cada rato, es casi lo mismo que me pasaba con Tena y sus "engendros del mar".

-Entonces puedes llamarme Zoe, escucharte decir mi apellido con tanto respeto es un poco raro- con un leve rubor me confesó.

Sin darme cuenta, llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza y acaricié lentamente su pelo mientras le sonreí de manera torcida a forma de agradecimiento, cosa que ella respondió desviando la mirada y soltándome.

Logré acudir hasta donde Thals estaba, viendo con diversión las caras de todas las cazadoras mientras que Nico alzaba sus brazos, creyendo que iba en una montaña rusa. Vi también como mi cuñado había aprovechado para sentarse al lado de su noviecita, tratando de calmarla.

-Thalia, afloja un poco. Estás demasiada tensionada- poniendo mis manos en sus ojos, tapando su visión.

-Qué estás haciendo Percy! – ayudándote…

-Tranquila, respira hondo. Tira muy lentamente hacia tu pecho el volante hasta que te avise. Imagina que estás en una carretera asolada, no te preocupes porque nadie te sobrepase- le indiqué.

-Está bien…y ahora? – bien hecho, amor.

-Voy a dejarte ver. Pero no te asustes, estoy detrás de ti. No me iré de tu lado- nunca más…

-No estoy asustada- eres demasiada orgullosa. Es bueno aceptar tus temores.

-Si lo estás, no me mientas. Cuando lleguemos al campamento te ayudaré a superarlo, entendida? – presta atención por donde vas y deja de verme así.

-Puedes volar? – sip!

-Tengo mis trucos, pero eso es para más tarde. Ahora enfócate en el camino, estamos a punto de llegar a Long Island. Afloja el acelerador y ve empujando el volante de a poco, imagina que la carretera está empinada ahora- lo estás haciendo perfecto, siempre te tuve confianza.

-Ya lo he entendido, Percy- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual siempre hace resaltar su pecas.

Thalia pisó lentamente el freno y el autobús describió un plano inclinado imaginario, logrando que se deslice como si estuviese en un tobogán. Pudo hacerlo estacionar frente al lago de las canoas, atrayendo la atención de los campistas por lo que pude ver a través de la ventanilla.

No me aguanté las ganas de voltear y burlarme de Apolo, regalándole una mueca sardónica mientras trataba de curar a las pequeñas cazadoras que sufrían leves náuseas.

Al menos esta vez, mi Thals, no incendió Nueva Inglaterra.

Miro por última vez por la ventanilla, solo para arrepentirme profundamente.

Tia y Clar estaban esperándome de pie a metros de la puerta…definitivamente voy a morir en los próximos minutos.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Les gustó la escena de la pesadilla? Tristes? Enojados? Confusos?_**

 ** _Creen que Percy la sacará barata cuando sea recibido por sus otras dos esposas?_**

 ** _Seguirá interactuando con Zoe y Bianca?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola a todos al episodio número veintidós de mi historia._**

 ** _Doy las gracias a todos los que dieron, dan y darán favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _También a aquellos que se interesaron en pedirme permiso para crear una versión de "Leyendo…", a los cuales le digo que espero con ganas sus actualizaciones._**

 ** _Una respuesta antes de arrancar la lectura…la enfermedad de Percy se revela de a poco. Tanto el motivo como la razón, hasta llegar a saber cuál es específicamente dicha enfermedad._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan (aunque si fuese mío, Percy habría terminado con Zoe…no me importa cuántas veces lo escriba!)_**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Lazaretto

Me quedé viendo como todos bajaban lentamente del autobús, lanzándome miradas burlescas a partir de las cazadoras de más antigüedad, hasta de lástima por parte de la más pequeñas y Bianca.

Apolo estaba de pie a mi lado en el pasillo del vehículo, viendo a través de la ventanilla como el campamento estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve, con los campos de fresas decorados con hielo fino en láminas que le daban un aspecto glaseado. Las cabinas estaban brillando con luces navideñas, funcionando al compás de una silenciosa canción rítmica.

-Te encuentras bien? – la verdad no…

-Física o mentalmente? – cuestiono.

-Físicamente? – mal, realmente mal.

-A pesar de haber amainado el dolor, las punzadas aleatorias me quitan el aire. Pero no puedo demostrarlo delante de ellas, suficiente con el susto que les di- y viendo las caras de Clar junto a Tia no me augura nada bueno.

-Y mentalmente? – mal también.

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz de comprender que, si bajo de este autobús, mis esposas me raptarán, me envolverán en poliestireno y me encerrarán en una habitación vigilada todos los días del año- las conozco perfectamente, por eso estoy ciento diez por ciento seguro de que lo harán.

-Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – ahora que lo dices…

-Dame un poco de néctar y envíame al oráculo cuando sea el momento. Zoe es bastante temperamental y actuará dejándose llevar por su odio. La amo lo suficiente como para evitar que cometa el mismo error- nadie morirá en esta búsqueda, nadie de mi familia.

El dios del sol me otorgó un vial con suficiente néctar como para una semana si no llego a sufrir alguna recaída, lo que le agradezco sinceramente. Quizás debería de avisarle que no haga enojar a tío Zeus o le quitará su divinidad y deberá someterse a algunas pruebas…

-Bajarás conmigo? – si me haces ese favor, te prometo que te entrego con moño incluido a tu amada para que dejen de coquetear desde lo lejos.

-Y ser utilizado como escudo divino ante la furia de tus esposas? No gracias- eres un patán Apolo, te mereces que tu padre te castigue.

-Lástima, si hubieses bajado te habría ayudado con tu noviecita…pero viendo la situación actual, pues buena suerte mi amigo! – saludé mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

-Qué! No! Espera! – no lo creo cuñado.

-Qué es eso zumbido? Me pareció oír a una mosca gigante- una que brilla incandescentemente.

-Ya deja de bromear y dame un consejo- Apolo, tienes milenios de vida y me pides consejos a mí?

-No. Te negaste a bajar conmigo, ahora paga el precio- es tu condena, ahora tendrás que seguir viéndola a escondidas de Arty.

-Tienes que ser tan cínico? – son los genes, no me puedes culpar…

-Viene con el pack de viajero temporal- el cual incluye jaquecas y dolores por causas maritales.

Descendí tranquilamente, resignándome a mi fatídico destino. El aire fresco golpeándome en la cara como una bofetada, despeinándome por completo y trayendo con él los murmullos de los residentes del campamento, los cuales discutían vehementemente sobre lo que me estaba a punto de pasar.

Miré de reojo a Apolo, enviándole un pedido de auxilio, solo para que el muy bastardo sonriese de oreja a oreja y se afirmase en el capó del Maserati que había transformado a partir del rudimentario autobús previo.

Dos pares de manos agarraron con fuerza mis brazos, sintiendo como se me iban poniendo más fríos a cada segundo debido a la falta de circulación sanguínea que estaban sufriendo.

-Ho-ho-hola Clar, Tia…cómo están? Por qué tienen esas caras? Sucedió algo? – Caos, ayúdame…no quiero perecer aquí mismo.

-Nosotras estamos perfectas, Percy. Sabes, ocurrió algo interesante horas atrás…- por favor Hestia, me siento bien, lo juro.

-Resulta que recibimos un comunicado donde nos contaban que te desmayaste y tenías una fiebre descomunal. Tienes algo que contarnos? – eh…no?

-No tienes de qué preocuparse, estoy bien. Mírenme! – exclamé, dando unos saltitos y moviendo los brazos para dar más énfasis.

Lo digo en serio, esto es tan solo un pequeño síntoma comparado a lo que realmente podría padecer. Puede que las haya asustado a ustedes, pero si en algún momento me viesen con mi enfermedad en etapas más avanzadas, entonces allí si me dejaría tratar por ustedes. Por ahora no es necesario a pesar de que sé que lo hacen por amor, a lo que siempre estaré agradecido, aunque crea que no lo merezco.

El dolor no me detendrá. Es parte de mí, es mi sombra y compañera. El peso que cargo y transporto todo este camino que elegí recorrer. Quizás al final de mi camino pueda quitarme esa mochila pesada, que está cargada en conjunto con la culpa, y pueda descansar. Pero hasta ese día, no me molestará, pues es efímero comparado a otras cosas.

Tomo sus manos en las mías y las llevo a mis labios que saben a hierro, besándolas ligeramente. Es hermosa la sensación que tengo cuando estoy al lado de ellas, incluso si ahora mismo les parezco despreciable. Quizás suene masoquista, pero no puedo evitar ser quien soy.

Mi lealtad destruida cayó hondo, en pedazos como un cristal frágil, desgarrando cada parte de mi alma con sus bordes filosos. Pero cada una de mis amadas los fueron recogiendo lentamente, poco a poco, sin importarles si se lastimaban en el proceso por el simple hecho de querer verme sonreír como lo hacía antes. Las permití entrar de a poco en el vacío de mi ser, invitándolas a esa montaña rusa con mezcla de ruleta rusa que era mi vida, ofreciéndoles a cambio mi más sincero y puro amor, incluso si ellas no lo querían.

Puedo ver en los ojos de todos los presentes que tengo delante de mí la incertidumbre por mi actuar. Beso nuevamente las manos de Clarisse y Tia, mientras le envío una mirada suave a Thals, Zoe y Bianca.

-Percy? Te encuentras bien? – con ustedes a mi lado siempre lo estoy, Clar.

-Sí, tan solo tuve una recaída debido a un resfrío. Lord Apolo ya la trató, por lo que no deben preocuparse. Ahora venga, vamos a con los demás- respondí mientras sostenía sus manos por un momento para luego soltarlas y dejarlas que avancen.

Vi a Nico volviendo a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta, provocándole migrañas a algunos hijos de Hefesto excepto Charles quien estaba con Silena, apartados y riéndose. También pude observar como Zoe les dirigía una mirada mortal a mis dos esposas, casi de la misma manera que lo hizo con Thals, haciéndome sospechar si desde la línea temporal anterior había provocado esa sensación de celos…

-Manejaste bastante bien la situación, Percy- y no gracias a ti cabeza de helio.

-No tenías apuro por irte? – ya largo de aquí! A trabajar vago!

-Me estás echando? Acaso ya no me quieres aquí? – estás aplicando los ojos de cachorro? Eso solo funciona en tu noviecita.

-Quieres que le diga a Zoe que te encuentras en secreto con una compañera de ella? – no me temblará el pulso, mi amigo.

-NO! Sabes que…mejor me voy, acabo de recordar que debo iluminar unos países más por unas horas. Cuida tu salud, rescata a mi hermana y trata de vivir, cuñado- no necesito que me lo digan dos veces. Arty vuelve conmigo viva o viva.

Se subió de un salto al auto descapotable, dándole arranque al motor y despidiéndose con una onda de su mano derecha.

-Adiós…Lester- digo antes de verlo marcharse, haciendo que abra sus ojos y quiera frenar. Una lástima que ya sea tarde.

* * *

Leí los labios de Thals a la distancia, percatándome que estaba relatando a Clar y Tia sobre lo que nos había pasado en Westover Hall, solo para que su rostro pierda toda jovialidad cuando contó sobre mi estado de salud, alertándolas un poco y lanzándome miradas disimuladas desde la distancia. Pasé mis manos por mi cara rápidamente, masajeando los ojos cansados y gritando silenciosamente por mi incapacidad de mantenerlas a oscuras con respecto a mi estado actual.

Luego de relajarme, me propuse a evitar que Zoe y las demás chicas desollaran vivo a Grover, el cual estaba actuando muy denso y le estaba colmando la paciencia. Si no se detenía en este mismo instante, de lo más seguro que Juniper aparecerá y se lo llevará de los cuernos al bosque.

-Veo que se te está haciendo cuesta arriba el aguantar a Grover, no? Quieres que te presente a Quirón? – apenas moviendo los labios le dije a mi cazadora. Es bonito verla estremecerse cuando le hablo de repente.

Se puso tiesa, para luego mirarme a los ojos y debatir internamente si me clavaba una daga por asustarla o sonrojarse por la cercanía. Había decidido repetir la misma pregunta que la primera vez, para no levantar sospechas con ella debido a la familiaridad con la que podría hablarle.

-Conozco a Quirón. Dile que estaremos en la cabaña ocho. Cazadoras, seguidme- está bien, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan fría conmigo, tan solo estaba siendo cordial…

-Les mostraré el camino- G-man…estás jugando con fuego…y a menos que quieras ser nuestra cena, te recomiendo que retrocedas.

-Ya conocemos el camino- gracias que prácticamente me llevas dos milenios de ventaja…ahora que lo pienso, debo tener un imán que siempre me acerca a mujeres mayores y atractivas…

-De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí si no tienes…- estás tentando tu suerte niño cabra.

Antes de que pudiese tropezarse aparatosamente con una canoa, lo agarré de su campera para retenerlo y así evitar que siga molestando a mi cazadora de las estrellas. Bastante escurridizo se estaba volviendo la cabra parlante, por lo que tapé su boca y le apliqué una llave a su brazo izquierdo, para así inmovilizarlo un poco al menos.

-Zoe- vamos querida, mírame.

-Qué sucede, Perseo? – volvió su cabeza decorada con diminutos copos albinos.

-Toma a tus compañeras y ve directamente a la cabina de Lady Artemisa. Yo mantendré ocupado a Grover- anda Zoe, apúrate. Parece débil, pero tiene bastante fuerza este baboso.

Se quedó mirándome sin pestañear, por lo que yo la imité de manera refleja mientras evitaba bostezar. Estaba cansado y necesitaba cerrar los ojos por al menos unos minutos, podría haber dormido en el autobús, pero la imperiosa obligación de cuidar a Thalia me lo negó.

Me empequeñecí un tanto al ser analizado de esa manera, era como si supiese que no me encontraba muy bien que digamos y estaba a punto de mandarme a la cama para descansar. Orbes oscuros tan analíticos como los que poseen cualquiera de mis esposas…

-Cuándo nos veas llegar a la cabina, vete a la enfermería, tu cabina o donde sea que te hospedes y duerme. No lo has hecho desde que saliste de la tienda de mi lady- eso…fue muy considerado de tu parte…es raro en este tiempo.

-Por qué me dices eso? – la verdad es que estoy curioso.

-Estás más pálido a cada minuto, y estás a punto de bostezar- vaya, sí que eres observadora y diligente. Gracias.

-Yo…no sé que decir…gracias- maldita sea, por qué siempre me pasa esto con ustedes? Por qué siempre pueden hacerme sonrojar?

Zoe puso los ojos en blanco ante mí incertidumbre, pero supongo que comprendió que no yo podría actuar de otra manera al ser tratado de manera amable por una de las cazadoras más antiguas y con el mayor resentimiento hacia los machos. Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se encaminaron hacia las cabañas. Lo bueno que encontré a todo esto, fue que Nico y Bianca no estaban peleados, sino que más bien, habían comprendido los motivos y que la vida que tenían ya no era más un juego de parvulario.

Regresé mi atención a Grover, quien se retorcía como una serpiente en mi agarre solo para escabullirse e ir a incomodar a las niñas. Balaba ahogadamente tras mi mano, llenándola de saliva, actuando de la misma manera que cualquier sujeto lo haría si viese la belleza natural de Dite. Lo acarreé en dirección a donde estaba Juniper, quien miraba comprensiblemente ante la situación que sufría su novio, dándome una mirada de agradecimiento cuando lo solté y ella misma le aplicó la misma llave como le había enseñado para defenderse en algún caso de ataque.

-Contrólalo por favor, Juniper. Estuvo así todo el día- al menos el tiempo que estuve despierto…

-Lo siento si te causó molestias, Percy. Pero ya sabes cómo son ellos cuando se encuentran cerca de alguna divinidad relacionada con la naturaleza- tampoco es para que te disculpes tan profusamente, amiga.

-Tan solo adviértele de mi parte que, si no se comporta, le daré lentamente carne en sus comidas hasta que le dé el Síndrome de la Cabra Loca- y soy muy capaz. El cabeza de chacal me provocó una vez y comió durante una semana alimento balanceado.

-No es Síndrome de la Vaca Loca? – detalles, señorita.

-Si sigue aumentando de peso, puede que llegue a vaca. Además, no le veo ubres, si así fuese, el hijo de Pasifae lo hubiese raptado primero- …una turbia imagen…creo que necesito dormir urgente.

Lanzó una sonrisa torcida y me doy media vuelta, en dirección a mis esposas que esperaban diligentemente con el ceño fruncido, dándome a entender que me iba a llevar a la rastra a la cama. Tia disminuyó su edad, asumiendo su forma de niña de ocho años para que la alce por encima de mis hombros mientras que Thals y Clar se apropiaban de mis brazos, asegurándose de fulminar a cualquier joven que me vea con ojos libidinosos…

-Qué te dijo esa insoportable cazadora? – creí que ya estabas más tranquila, amor.

-Me mandó a dormir pues no lo hago desde que me desperté en la tienda de Artemisa- puede que esté cansado, pero siempre tengo fuerzas para estar con ustedes de esta forma.

-Puedo saber por qué tiene tanta familiaridad contigo a la hora de hablar? – auch! Deja de pellizcarme el brazo Clar!

-Y también podrías decirme la razón de por qué nos miraba flagrantemente la teniente de mi sobrina? – No, no! No me jales del pelo, Tia!

Por Caos! Son tan celosas! Ya deberían saber a estas alturas que las amo incondicionalmente!

-Porque estaba cansado que se refiriese a mi persona como "muchacho", y en cuanto a ti Tia…no lo sé- es solo una suposición la que tengo…nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para desarrollar nuestras emociones la primera vez, por lo tanto, estoy tan perdido como tú.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a donde dormíamos, dándome una amplia visión de la persona que necesitaba en este mismo instante para que se ocupase de algo de suma urgencia.

-Will! – tengo a tu novio, así que mírame mini Apolo.

-Percy? Qué sucede? Escuché que estás enfermo- chismosos…

-Estoy bien, tu padre me revisó. Oye, puedes hacerme un favor? – no te negarás, he visto como desvías imperceptiblemente la mirada en dirección a Nico.

-Hmm…está bien, qué quieres? – nada importante…al menos para algunos.

-Necesito que lleves a Nico contigo y le muestres todo el campamento. Lo haría yo, pero necesito dormir un poco o me desvaneceré aquí mismo. No te molesta, verdad? – no con el brillo que estás emitiendo, Solace.

-Por supuesto que no! Ve a descansar mientras yo me ocupo del novato! – te vez feliz Will, y sé que harás feliz a Nico…se lo merecen.

Llegamos a destino, mi niña de la guerra patea suavemente la puerta de mi cabina, para luego guiarme hasta la cama y soltar mi brazo, yéndose a correr las sábanas. Thalia libera su agarre y comienza a desabotonar la campera que llevo mientras hago equilibrio con Hestia, la cual reía cuando le provocaba cosquillas intencionalmente.

Me empujaron al colchón y me taparon hasta el cuello, agradeciendo internamente a cualquier deidad el hecho de que solo me quitaron la campera. Depositando besos en mis labios, procedieron a retirarse, deseándome un buen descanso.

Media hora.

Es todo lo que necesito. Hay muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo.

Treinta minutos serán más que necesarios para calmar un poco el dolor.

* * *

Tuve que arrodillarme en el suelo, sosteniéndome como pudiese del borde de la cama mientras tosía excesivamente. Trato de concentrarme en llegar a la bolsa de ambrosia que tengo en la mochila, resguardando el néctar para la búsqueda, pero es un tanto difícil con el golpeteo de la puerta. Intenté pedir que esperen, pero la falta de aire y la descoordinación de mis movimientos me lo impedían. Era hablar y escupir sangre o callar y curar momentáneamente mis pulmones.

Apenas pude hacerme de un cubo, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta, tomando respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarme. Sentí perfectamente quien estaba fuera y por alguna razón me sentí extrañado, pues si hubiesen sido mis esposas estas entrarían sin dudar.

-Zoe…puedo saber que pasa? Sucedió algo que requiera mi presencia? – por qué tienes esa mirada de preocupación, querida?

Añoraba cada segundo de mi vida, tanto pasada como presente, el sentir su aura cálida que emanaba con el mero hecho de presentarse frente a mí. El silencio largo entre frase y frase, las miradas frías y cómplices que podía mantener durante horas. La suave sonrisa que pude ver cuando me obligó a vestirme con andrajos.

-Te oí toser y quería ver si te encontrabas bien o, necesitas que llame a alguien…- qué he hecho para merecer tu atención? Qué he hecho para merecer tal trato?

No lo entiendo…

No detesto la sensación que tengo dentro de mi pecho. Todo lo contrario, me agrada, me dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo…cuanto lloré por su perdida…cuanto sufrí por no verla.

No sé si fue bueno el salvarla en su momento de las garras de la mantícora, pero si puedo disfrutar de esta emoción, pues es más que bienvenida.

-No, me encuentro bien. Gracias por preocuparte. En serio-

Los dedos de mi mano derecha se retorcían por querer tocar su pelo y jugar con los copos que la embellecían. Quería verla utilizar la horquilla que nunca debió perder…se la devolveré pronto.

Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez grande como el Olimpo, de no haber sido por la aparición de Thals, quien como un huracán tempestuoso se posicionó a mi lado y fulminó nuevamente con la mirada a la teniente de Arty. La verdad es que estoy viejo para disputas por celos…o lo que sea que piensen.

-Tú…- genial! Comenzaron de nuevo!

-Tú…- también tú, Zoe!

Esta vez ni me contuve, solté un gemido de frustración delante de ellas. Una risita de ellas me hizo recapacitar, moviendo bruscamente mi cabeza para verlas disfrutando de mi desgracia. Todo este tiempo estuvieron de acuerdo y se burlaban de mí? No me sorprendería la verdad, siempre tuve la leve sospecha que compartían una pequeña racha sádica con respecto a mi persona.

Chasqueé la lengua en una forma muy madura de quejarme y cerré la puerta de la cabina a mis espaldas, dejando en el interior la campera para poder disfrutar un poco de la nieve, aunque el clima no sea propicio para mi salud.

-Cómo están asimilando el hecho de que son semidioses Bianca y Nico? – el emo seguro que está feliz con Will…me preocupa más mi ángel, quiero que se sienta a gusto con las niñas de Arty.

-Nico estaba revoloteando alrededor de Solace, al parecer se llevan bien- no tienes ni la menor idea, amor…

-Bianca se ha adaptado bien a la caza, estaba diciendo algo referido a mostrarte como disparaba bien con el arco. No me sorprendería si lo hace mejor que tú- siempre tan orgullosa de tus compañeras, no?

Sonreí complacido ante la idea de que Bianca sea feliz. Puede que nunca se lo haya dicho a su hermano, pero su deceso provocó el primer desgarro en mi alma junto a Zoe. Tan inocentes y puras, que no voy a dejar que Castellan, Chase y los demás les hagan daño.

-Thals, necesito que cierres los ojos- acabo de acordarme de algo muy, pero muy importante.

-Eh? – querida, esa es mi respuesta patentada, no me robes.

-Confías en mí? – deja de matarme con la mente, cazadora de las estrellas. No soy Castellan.

-…Si- era necesario que me analices por cinco segundos? Ni que fuera a pedirte algo raro…

-Entonces cierra los ojos y dame la mano mientras caminamos- le indiqué, ofreciéndole mi extremidad izquierda, la que tomó rápidamente.

Su miedo a volar…

Tenía que superarlo. Se lo debe a ella misma. No lo hago por el gusto de hacerla sufrir, sino todo lo contrario. Quiero que conquiste todo lo que se proponga, y esto es una de esas metas. Pudo una vez, podrá una segunda.

Los campistas que pasaban a nuestro lado se paraban de repente y empezaban a murmurar, desconcentrando a mi esposa, por lo que tuve que tomar los auriculares que colgaban de su cuello y ponérselos en los oídos con la música a un volumen moderado. No cooperaba mucho mi primer amor, ya que soltó un ligero chillido cuando empecé a caminar en el aire creando baldosas a partir de la humedad en el ambiente.

En un principio me llevó mucha concentración, pero luego de tanta práctica era instintivo. Padre se sorprendió cuando se lo mostré, y luego tío Z se sorprendió cuando Thals se lo mostró. Es un lindo recuerdo…al menos de los agradables que tengo.

-Cuidado con tu pie derecho, estás a punto de tropezarte con una rama- mentí piadosamente para que crea que sigue en el suelo.

-Ya la salté? Puedo abrir los ojos? Por qué me pusiste música? – haces muchas preguntas, amor.

-Si. No. Porque necesite que te abstraigas del mundo por un momento- satisfecha? Respondí a cada duda, ahora déjame ayudarte mujer!

Guie diligentemente cada uno de sus pasos a través de todo el camino, dándole indicaciones falsas o contándole alguna idiotez que se cruzaba por mi cabeza para evitar que abra los ojos.

La Casa Grande estaba decorada, gracias a Tia, con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que calentaban el porche sin incendiarlo. Dentro, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea bajo la atenta mirada de mis dos esposas restantes y Bianca, que al parecer dejó de practicar arquería para disfrutar un breve momento de paz. El aire olía a chocolate caliente, templando mi cuerpo e inundando cada vía respiratoria que poseo.

Quirón, quien estaba destruyendo a Dionisio en ese juego de cartas, sonrió al vernos…bueno, al menos durante dos segundos, pues después abrió la boca como todos los presentes.

-Percy! Thalia! Es asombroso lo que ambos pueden hacer! – tuviste que gritar, maestro? Ahora es cuestión de suerte si mi amada decide no electrocutarme.

-Percy, de qué está hablando Quirón? – Geez…para que ya no puedo seguir engañándote.

Quito sus auriculares y los acomodo correctamente alrededor de su delicado cuello, con sus manos aferrándose a mi ropa con fuerza. Podía sentir a Zoe sonreír desde un metro y medio por debajo nuestro. Realmente va a disfrutar el ver asustada a Thals.

-Abre los ojos de a poco y concéntrate en mis ojos- sé que puedes hacerlo. Supera tu temor, Thalia Jackson!

Sus orbes azules eléctricos se fijaron en los míos, permitiéndome divagar durante unos segundos sobre sus rasgos. Sus pecas, sus párpados y labios pintados de un color azulado oscuro, símil a negro. Volví al ruedo cuando ella se percató que todo el mundo parecía más enano, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Estás volando, mi amor. Felicitaciones! – espero que entienda que lo hago por ella antes de que elija matarme delante de todos…

-De qué…Percy! Qué me has hecho! Bájame ahora mismo! – eh? Pero si lo hiciste tu sola.

-Querida, estás en el aire por motus propio. En cambio, por mi parte, tengo que utilizar la humedad de aire. Tan solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda para superar tu fobia, eso e imaginar que el suelo estaba bajo tus pies hasta que te salga instintivamente- susurré por lo bajo, tomando sus manos y alejándome unos pasos hacia atrás.

Intentó seguirme, pero yo evitaba que se me acercase, aumentando poco a poco la altura, agradeciendo el hecho de que el techado fuese lo suficientemente alto. Empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, lo que me hizo decidir que era suficiente por hoy y tirarla contra mi pecho, descendiendo levemente hasta tocar el suelo.

-Vamos, Thals, sonríe…estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Pudiste hacerlo! – y de manera magistral!

-Eres el diablo, Perseo Jackson- bienvenida al club querida, contigo ya son como cinco los que me lo dicen…

-Que tal una apuesta? Si logras dominarlo para pasado mañana, veamos…te daré el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiese imaginar- …una lástima que Green Day siempre esté un puesto más arriba que yo.

Es triste ver como tres sujetos pueden ocupar un mayor espacio en el corazón de mi esposa.

-El mejor? – repitió ella.

-Sip! – poniendo mi mejor cara de orgullo, sacando pecho y risas a los presentes.

* * *

Observé atentamente cada segundo de la plática que estaba a punto de terminar en una discusión debido a la insensibilidad del borracho. De no haber sido porque Tia estaba sentada en mi regazo, me hubiese parado y golpeado en la cara al reemplazo de mi esposa. Puede ocultar su preocupación por los semidioses utilizando nombres inventados para no sentir tanto apego a ellos, pero tampoco es para que actúe como un bastardo desalmado que solo se queja porque le falta vino en su copa.

No me interesaba un carajo la supervivencia de Chase, pero esta discusión pondría en manifiesto su nivel de tolerancia y preocupación por los más jóvenes. Por quienes tienen un mal pasado y esperan buscar alivio aquí.

-Podrían dejar de discutir como críos por un momento? Todos…bueno, al menos la gran mayoría estamos preocupados por la desaparición de Annabeth…pero no es para que pierdan la cabeza al primer momento que ponemos un pie aquí. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo y la tendremos con nosotros cuando menos nos la esperemos- desgraciadamente…

Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio absoluto tras mis palabras, a excepción del crepitar del fuego y unas risas lejanas que se acercaban a Casa Grande. La luz de la hoguera se reflejaba en los ojos del dios de la locura, intentando darme una mirada siniestra. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, para decir una estupidez lo más seguro, cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Will, Grover y Juniper.

-Qué pasada! O sea, que eres un centauro! – no puedo sentirme exasperado por mini Nico, después de todo es un niño…

Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que su hermana cubrió su angelical rostro tras sus manos.

-Sí, señor Di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer con mi forma humana, en esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros- cuando Leo te construyó esa asombrosa silla nunca más te vimos de pie…creo que el haberle puesto masajeadores por todos lados debió tener cierta culpa.

-Wow! Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? Qué fuerte! – exclamó mi primo, haciendo reír a Tia en mis brazos.

El señor D apartó los ojos de mí y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio, ganándose un siseo de advertencia por parte de su hermana. Si Hazel estuviese aquí, lo más seguro ya lo había empalado con su espada.

-El tipo del vino? – discúlpalo, oh gran dios Olímpico! No todos recordamos que llevas una dieta equilibrada a base de verduras y jugo natural de naranja!

-Dioniso, no? Wow! Tengo tu figura- sigo diciendo que se parece a una pelota más que una figura, pero tú siempre te enojas…

-Mi figura? – si llega a repetir algo más, voy a ir a buscar esos títeres que tenía preparado para Ares.

-En mi juego _Mitomagia._ También tengo tu cromo holográfico! Y aunque sólo posees unos quinientos puntos de ataque y todo el mundo dice que tu cromo es el más flojo, a mí me parece que tus poderes molan un montón! – nop! No mola nada, en cambio si utilizases la de tu padre…

-Ah. Bueno… es gratificante saberlo- conformista gordo borracho…

-Percy, tú y Thalia ya pueden irse a las cabañas. Anuncien a todos los campistas que mañana por la noche jugaremos un partido de capturar la bandera- dijo Quirón rápidamente.

-Van a perder de nuevo- murmuró por lo bajo Zoe, lo que enfadó a Thals y me hizo gemir como por novena vez en este día.

Juro que ustedes dos me van a sacar canas de ahora en adelante.

-Ya lárguense- vale, vale…no te fastidies con nosotros pony fiestero.

* * *

Caminé tranquilamente por la nieve, dejando un trazado intrincado a medida que avanzaba y tosía esporádicamente. Sentía el abrazo apresurado de ellas, que seguían a mi lado con cada paso que daba a mi inminente muerte. Estiré mis manos, con las palmas hacia arriba para sentir la aguanieve humedecerlas por mi permiso.

Hasta cuando mantendría esta fachada? Es el tercer año, y cada vez se me hace más pesado el ocultarles mi estado. Levantarme cada mañana con ellas en mi cama, abrazándome, para ir al baño y cambiar las vendas de mi pecho. Todo el amor que me dan…y yo pagándoles con una enfermedad a cuestas que tan solo logrará herirlas al final.

Caos me dijo que fuese feliz, que mis acciones harían que todas ellas se convirtiesen en mejores seres. Pero, y al final? Mi despedida es inevitable, es mi hilo por el de ellas.

Escucho a Clar aumentar el volumen de su armoniosa voz, devolviéndome al mundo de los vivos tras sacudir mi brazo y mover mi cabeza en su dirección.

-Ya tienes a mi padre en tu contra, ya sea porque le ganaste en una pelea y porque soy tu. Es que quieres otro enemigo inmortal? – enemigo…ellos no son mis enemigos. Son mi familia, una díscola asociación de personas que se quieren, aunque no lo admitan…

-Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo. Tan solo pasa que estoy cansado- demasiado…tan solo quiero recostarme de nuevo un rato y olvidarme de todo.

Los cuatro nos detuvimos junto al arsenal y contemplamos la cima de la Colina Mestiza, al otro lado del valle. Su pino de Thals seguía allí, con el Vellocino de Oro reluciendo en la rama más baja, emitiendo pequeñas ondas de magia que pacificaban el dolor de mi pecho.

-Has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, Percy. Te encuentras bien? Te duele algo? – por qué siempre hago que se preocupen demasiado? Se supone que mi deber es hacerlas felices, brindarles amor y cariño.

Dolor, preocupación, lástima…todo eso parece que soy capaz de dar en este tiempo. Quiero amarlas, abrazarlas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Olvidarme por un momento que estoy condenado y que cuando termine mi propósito, ya no estaré aquí. Te odio Ananké, te detesto con toda mi alma. Odio el destino que me deparaste. Reniego al hacho de permitir que mi familia muera por tu capricho. Solo uno morirá del bando correcto. Uno morirá para salvar a varios.

Sus manos cálidas tocan mi piel pálida, dejándome que cierra los ojos y sonría complacido por el afecto que emanan con pequeños actos como este.

-Tan solo es la gripe, en un tiempo ya estaré bien de nuevo. Quizás sea porque lo estuve incubando por mucho tiempo y el invierno hizo que me afectase justo ahora- intenté explicar convincentemente con una verdad a medias.

-Percy… a veces me gustaría que tú…- sé lo que me quieres decir Thals. Conozco perfectamente esa mirada.

No terminó la frase; su tono era tan triste que me reveló el hecho que sabía que no era completamente honesto con ella. Con su pelo negro desgreñado y su ropa punk, además del viejo abrigo de algodón que se había echado sobre los hombros, parecía un cuervo enorme, completamente fuera de lugar en aquel paisaje tan blanco. Mi pequeño cuervo amable y cariñoso.

Clarisse y Tia no negaban la situación, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo con la actitud de su compañera de convivencia. Suspiré resignadamente, la verdad soy un libre abierto para todas ellas. Abrí los brazos y dejé que se fundiesen en mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas con sus respiraciones.

Divisé en la pista de baloncesto a varias cazadoras que tiraban unas canastas. Una de ellas discutía con un hermano de Clar. El chico ya tenía la mano en el pomo de su espada y ella daba la impresión de estar a punto de dejar la pelota para agarrar su arco.

-Yo me encargo de separarlos. Tú pásate por las cabañas y avisa a todos del partido de capturar la bandera- está bien, amor. Electrocútalos si no te hacen caso!

-De acuerdo, querida. Ten cuidado y apúrate, tengo pensado cambiar los planes estratégicos- lo siento Arty, pero esta vez van a perder…te lo pagaré luego con muchas galletas, glotona.

-Y eso por qué? Ya tenemos un plan hecho, los hijos de Atenea han estado trabajando en él durante todo el año- y siempre utilizan el mismo planteo…

-Tia, cuántas veces ha perdido el campamento contra las cazadoras? – cuestioné a mi esposa, quien frunció el ceño, pues ella detestaba perder en secreto.

-Demasiadas…- vamos, no te deprimas…verás cómo hago ganar al Campamento Mestizo y te traeré una sonrisa a tu cara!

-Y quienes hicieron las planificaciones durante todo ese tiempo? – no es por ser malo contigo Tena, pero todos tus hijos heredaron tu orgullo…

-Los hijos de mi sobrina…- oye! Podría haber sido peor…

-Dime, de todas esas veces que propusieron un plan…cambiaron el método? – Nop, nunca y por eso mismo perdían.

-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no. Creo que se debe al hecho de que nunca quisieron aceptar un consejo- lástima que yo no opine lo mismo que ellos…

-Ves lo que quiero decir ahora, Clar? Después de que Thalia termine de calmar los ánimos de aquel grupo, iremos a poner en marcha un nuevo y mejor plan- y espero que los Stoll no se hayan robado los indicadores del mapa, porque si no se arrepentirán cuando Katie les patee el trasero.

-De acuerdo. Deberías ser tú el capitán- ya suficiente con que los entreno y les doy un nuevo plan…no es suficiente carga en mi espalda?

-Puedo refutar la idea? – al menos denme una opción!

-No-

-No-

-NO! – Thals, no deberías estar más ocupada en ver que el hijo de Ares no termine como un alfiletero?

Eso resume mi triste vida matrimonial…y para colmo si hubiesen estado las once restantes, la respuesta sería la misma!

* * *

Luego de ver como la madre de la pequeña Andrómeda electrocutaba indiscriminadamente a la cazadora rebelde y al hermano de Clar hasta que le hiciesen caso, emprendimos un recorrido por cada cabaña, avisando a los líderes que habría una reunión para establecer unas pautas para el juego.

Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña tres, la de mi padre. A diferencia de lo que recuerdo de la línea temporal anterior, su interior estaba repleto de cosas misceláneas. Desde los bolsos con ropa de Thals, a la colección de armas de Clar, hasta los utensilios de cocina que Tia siempre tenía a mano para preparar cuando ninguno quería dejar el calor de la cabina y comíamos dentro. Básicamente era una versión bastante humilde del hogar que teníamos antes de venir aquí.

Podía sentir el cálido ambiente hogareño, trayéndome buenos recuerdos…aunque ahora que lo veo detenidamente, debería averiguar si puedo conseguir una cama de dimensiones más grandes. No es que me desagrade el sentir los cuerpos de mis esposas, pero si esto continua de esta manera, moriré asfixiado bajo los atributos de ellas.

Tras someterme a un examen exhaustivo por su parte, donde me tomaron la temperatura diez veces al menos, me dejaron descansar en la cama, donde ellas se unieron rápidamente mientras discutían los lugares que utilizarían.

-Percy…has hablado con Tyson? – ya lo extrañas, niña de la guerra?

-Lo hice hace tres días, está trabajando en las forjas de mi padre. Por lo que vi, mi hermanito estaba muy a gusto allí- sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro, pero me imagino que eso no es todo verdad? – muy suspicaz como siempre, amor.

-Poseidón dijo durante una reunión que estaba teniendo problemas con algunos antiguos espíritus. Me imagino que tu hermano está fabricando armas para el ejército, no? – esto me hace cuestionar por qué tío Z no te incluye nuevamente en el Concejo Olímpico en vez de tener que esperar a que algo ocurra. Te prometo que este año volverás a tener tu trono junto a tío Hades.

-Y si es así, por qué interferirían con el dominio de tu padre? Están tramando algo? – cerca, muy cerca pequeño cuervo.

-Ambas están en lo correcto. Padre está intentando hallar la posición de Castellan para poder destruir el yate con algunas tormentas, pero la presencia de dichos aliados de los titanes se lo están haciendo un poco más difícil- expliqué, deslizando mis manos por sus cabezas para relajarlas.

-Donde está posicionado ahora? Pregunto porque me imagino que le diste a Tyson una de tus ideas lógicas…- luego de vivir tantos años al lado de Tena, sería una vergüenza si no aprendí algo.

-Actualmente debe de andar por alrededor del Canal de Panamá. Pero si triangulasen la posición con respecto a los puestos de defensa que tienen los espíritus, podría realizar un mejor ataque submarino en lugar de una tormenta- pero claro, este no es uno de los momentos brillantes de papá…después odia cuando Tena se burla de él…

-Explícate- inquirieron las tres unísonamente, mareándome un poco.

-Poseidón puede sacudir la tierra, o sea que puede producir un sismo subacuático y producir una falla en el suelo para que la presión succione al yate, destruyéndolo debido al cambio de fuerza- conté lo más entendible posible.

Mi miraron fijamente a los ojos, incomodándome por la atención que me dan. Puedo sentir mi cara caliente y no específicamente por la fiebre, sino porque me siento avergonzado. Años de casados y todavía no me acostumbro a ello.

-Te han dicho que eres muy inteligente? – nunca, siempre dicen que soy un estúpido…

-Yo…yo…no fue para tanto tampoco, a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido…- respondo tímidamente, desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

-Algún día vas a aceptar un halago? – si me prometes que dejarás de poner esa cara que promete dolor, sin lugar a duda Clar.

Tomé la decisión más sabia que se me ocurrió en el momento…junté nuestros labios y la besé durante largo tiempo, imitando el mismo proceso con Hestia y Thalia, silenciando efectivamente cualquier objeción en mi contra, para que posteriormente cierre los ojos y me relaje, aliviando poco a poco el dolor.

* * *

Durante la cena me sentí había recuperado un poco de color según Hestia, quien insistía en poner su mano en mi frente para medir la fiebre. No podía evitar rememorar esos flashes donde me hallaba postrado en una cama y ella a mi lado, cuidándome.

La comida era excelente, como siempre. Mi sentido del apetito no lo era, comía despacio y en trozos pequeños para no sentir nauseas o sabor metálico en mi boca, lo que tan solo me hacía denotar más en comparación a las otras mesas. Principalmente a donde estaba Zoe, Bianca y las demás niñas, quienes lo más seguro están pensando que hago todo esto porque soy un presumido y arrogante macho como los dos bastardos que odio.

Se suponía que por medidas del campamento no podíamos sentarnos en mesas ajenas a la nuestra, pero gracias a mi terquedad y la presencia de Tia, todos obviábamos ese anuncio, amainando en gran medida las malas vibras.

La única mesa donde parecían pasárselo bien sin relacionarse con los demás era la de Arty. Las cazadoras bebían y comían y no paraban de reírse como una familia feliz, dibujando una pequeña mueca feliz en mi rostro, para luego borrarla inmediatamente cuando sentí la mirada de mi niña de las estrellas en mi dirección. Zoe y Bianca ocupaban la cabecera, divirtiéndose al oír las pláticas que su hermanas tenían. El verlas solo corroboraba una línea de pensamiento que siempre tuve…lucían mucho más guapas cuando sus caras parecían iluminarse.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Quirón hizo el brindis habitual dedicado a los dioses y dio la bienvenida formal a las cazadoras. Los aplausos que sonaron no parecían muy entusiastas en un principio, solo para aumentar exponencialmente luego de dirigirles una mirada seria que prometía un entrenamiento infernal.

Después de esa situación desfilamos hacia las cabañas. La tristeza y rabia de tía Deméter provocaba cansancio en Apolo, haciendo que su trabajo termine más temprano. Desearía que mi tía comprendiese que es un tanto egoísta lo que hace, pero entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de pérdida…

Ahora tan solo quería volver a dormir tranquilamente, lástima que tuviese que ver como los traidores obligaban a mi esposa a sostener el cielo en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Traté de no despertarlas mientras salía de la cabina manteniendo a raya mi furia. La nieve que caía a mi alrededor empezaba a girar, aumentando su velocidad a cada paso que daba en dirección a Casa Grande, oyendo los pasos presurosos de una asustada Zoe.

Ver la cara de mi esposa y de mi primer amor en tales estados hacía que me olvidara del dolor punzante que me estaba dando, ignorando los avisos de las harpías que me ordenaban irme a dormir.

Escarcha se formaba a mis pies, revoloteando mi pelo suelto con los vientos fríos. Quería gritar, quería llorar. Le dije que no me agradaba su misión, se lo dije! Mujer testaruda, por una vez en su vida podría hacerme caso…pero no, como soy un macho desagradable ella pensó que mi opinión no era válida.

Le daré sus preciadas galletas, pero luego de que me oiga por un largo rato! Cree que es gracioso para mí sentir que puedo perderla de nuevo?

Pasos resonaban a mi derecha presurosamente, casi chocando conmigo de no haber sido porque la sostuve por sus hombros, esquivando en el trayecto una serie de golpes. Zoe estaba nerviosa y con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas. Se me partía el corazón verla así, por lo que la abracé contra mí sin importarme si quisiese matarme luego.

-Tranquilízate, Zoe! En ese estado no podrás hacer nada! – serénate, este estado no te ayuda mucho.

-Cierra la boca, muchacho! No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando! Y suéltame! – no, y es mi palabra final.

-Tú cierra la boca por un instante, Nightshade! Sé que soñaste con Lady Artemisa, porque yo también lo hice! Y no te soltaré hasta que te calmes! – lo siento por gritarte, pero es la única manera que encuentro para lograrlo.

Se removió en mis brazos, mordiéndome en la curvatura del cuello y dándome cabezazos en el pecho, haciendo que sisee de dolor agudo. Sentía que le vista se me borroneaba y me mareaba, quería toser debido al sabor metálico en mi boca. Si esto seguía de esta forma por unos dos minutos más, me desvanecería sobre su cuerpo, cosa que no apreciaría por nada del mundo el tenerme encima suyo.

No aguantaba más el dolor, por lo que tuve que soltarla y afirmarme rápidamente a un árbol adyacente para afirmarme mientras tosía profusamente, llevando una mano hacia mi boca para evitar que la sangre se filtre. Escuché un pequeño sollozo por parte de Zoe, lo que me motivó a intentar pararme y seguir consolándola, solo para ser agarrado por los hombros y ayudarme a que me ponga de pie.

-Ya te calmaste? – solté entre tos y tos.

-Tú te encuentras bien? No necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería? – replicó nerviosamente como nunca antes la había visto.

-Yo pregunté primero, Nightshade-

-Sí…si…estoy más tranquila, pero necesito habla urgente con Quirón. Ahora respóndeme tú, Perseo- vale, vale…todavía no es mi tiempo para morir querida.

Suspiré sonoramente, limpiándome la comisura de los labios en caso de que haya algún rastro de sangre.

-Estoy bien, solo te pido que la próxima vez no me golpees tan fuerte el pecho mientras tengo una gripe. Se sintió como chocar con una pared repetidas veces- y deja de sonreír orgullosa, en verdad me dolió. Es increíble como un cuerpo tan menudo puede tener tanta fuerza.

Se asió a la manga de mi campera, arrastrándome hasta la Casa Grande, sorprendiéndome que esté actuando más como una chica adolescente que como una mujer con más de dos milenios de edad. Era bastante lindo de su parte, al menos mi presencia logró calmar sus nervios. Ahora solo queda hacer frente a cuando oiga que Quirón no la dejará salir hasta después del juego.

Escuché el crujido de unas ramas a unos metros de distancia, viendo a Grover intentar esconderse tras unos matorrales, por lo que chasqueé distraídamente la lengua pues estaba en su derecho de saber lo que ocurría. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Zoe empezó a enfurecerse con Argos, aumentando el tono de voz y utilizando el viejo acento británico a la hora de hablar, lo que le hacía difícil a la creación de tía Hera para entenderla.

Quirón hizo acto de presencia, vistiendo algo estrafalario que me obligó a morderme la lengua para no reírme. Mi cazadora se puso aún más nerviosa intentando hacerle entender la situación, tratar de explicarle que necesitaba ir a buscar a Arty quien había sido raptado por Atlas.

-Debes recordar Zoe, que las cazadoras reciben órdenes de Artemisa- mala elección de palabras, maestro…mala, mala.

-Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa, si ella se ha perdido? – replicó mordazmente.

-Zoe, suficiente. Seguir de esta manera no resolverá nada. Esperaremos hasta terminar con el juego de captura la bandera y luego podrás ver al oráculo. Estás actuando de manera precipitada y eso solo ocasiona más problemas que soluciones- tan solo aguanta unas horas más, es todo lo que necesitas para que te lleve a ella.

-Por qué no ahora? Por qué quieres que juguemos a ese dichoso juego? Qué me detiene de irme junto a mis hermanas a buscar a mi señora!? – estás poniéndome de los pelos, cazadora de las estrellas. Necesito que te calmes por favor.

-Porque yo también estoy preocupado por su bienestar! Porque también me preocupo por el bienestar de ustedes! Crees que no me siento inquieto en este momento, sabiendo que puedo salir de aquí e ir a buscarla! – es mi esposa, Zoe. MI ESPOSA! La madre de mis hijos!

No debí gritarle, no debí hacerlo.

Su mirada connota curiosidad y rabia. Al igual que preocupación debido a que volví a toser con fuerza, sintiéndome obligado a buscar apoyo en una de las mesadas mientras me encorvaba del dolor. Oí el pisar de Quirón acercándose, pero Zoe una vez más me sorprendió al agacharse a mi altura y poner una mano su mano en la espalda, masajeando levemente.

-Zoe, lleva a Percy a su cabina. Después del juego de captura la bandera hablarás con el oráculo, entendido? Por cierto, es sangre lo que tienes en el cuello, Percy? – hazle caso, princesa persa…cuando tiene una idea fija no podrás convencerlo de otra cosa a menos que traigas chocolate.

-Son ruleros los que llevas en la cola, Quirón? – jaque mate y no se diga más.

-…Llévatelo Zoe- qué pasó? No te gustó que te señalen lo obvio?

Ella gruñó en respuesta, pasando mi brazo derecho por encima de ella, acarreándome todo el camino de regreso. Podía escuchar sus murmullos a pesar del viento frío corriendo en mí. Una amalgama de frustración y vergüenza, haciéndome sentir un poco mal debido a que soy la causa de ello.

Apenas llegamos a su cabaña, la cual estaba más próxima, me frené de golpe y le pedí que fuese a descansar ya que podía llegar solo a la mía.

-No- oye, no seas tan brusca para responderme…

-Por qué? – antes hubieses estado deseosa de dejarme tirado en algún lugar recóndito del bosque.

-Porque eres capaz de desmayarte de nuevo en medio de la noche- estás preocupada por mi salud? O solo lo haces porque te salvé?

-Es raro ver a una cazadora preocuparse por el bienestar de un macho…- de Bianca lo comprendería, pues aún es inocente de cualquier daño producido por los hombres…pero tú…

Su rostro de piel cobriza se oscureció al acumular sangre en sus mejillas, dándole la apariencia de una inocente adolescente que fue adulada. Mis dedos temblaban por las ganas de querer acariciarla y susurrarle al oído que nadie más la lastimaría. Que me encargaría del idiota que le hizo daño.

-Venga, acompáñame hasta mi cabina para así dejarte libre de ir a descansar un rato. Mañana después del juego podrás ir al Oráculo, te lo prometo- vamos Zoe, no quiero incomodarte más por esta noche.

* * *

Estábamos listo para derrotar a las cazadoras por primera vez en esta línea temporal. A pesar de que fuese a ser un partido reducido, donde éramos prácticamente treinta participantes en total, con trece cazadoras y el resto campistas, ellas tenían más experiencia a través de los años que llevan tras aventurarse por todo el país, mientras que los demás están estancados a experimentar cuando hay una búsqueda o les doy entrenamiento.

Zoe lucía más relajada que la primera vez, paz que transmitió a las más jóvenes mientras se ayudaban entre sí a ponerse las armaduras.

Por nuestro lado teníamos a Charles y dos de sus hermanos, a Travis y Connor, Nico y Will, Clar y tres hermanos suyos, Katie y Miranda, Thals, Silena y Lacy, y yo. Malcolm y sus hermanos, junto a Lou, Castor, Pollux y los demás campistas decidieron quedar de lado, dándonos apoyo motivacional ya que no creían justo el aprovechar la diferencia numérica, aunque se muriesen por ganar.

Trataba de no reírme a carcajadas junto a Clar cuando veíamos a Silena farfullar sobre cazadoras que insultaban sus ideales del amor. Si tan solo supiese que Dite reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando Arty la molestaba para su diversión…

Luego de haber discutido durante varios minutos sobre una nueva estrategia, la cual aceptaron tras oírla atentamente y amenazar a los Stoll para que devolviesen los indicadores, pudimos establecer las funciones de cada uno.

-Percy, no queremos ser la plancha! – dejen de quejarse ustedes dos.

-Lo hubiesen pensado antes de robarse los indicadores y devolver piezas del Monopoly! – ladrones sin remedio, espero que Katie los mantenga en línea mientras no esté.

-Podemos ser al menos la carretilla? – nop.

-No lo creo, ahora enfóquense en tratar de no convertirse en alfileteros por favor- no quiero que Hermes venga a reclamar la razón de por qué sus hijos parecen dos erizos…

Thalia se puso a ayudar a las chicas de Dite, pues tenían problemas para ponerse la armadura sin dejar de perder su glamour, cosa que avergonzó de sobre manera a Charly y Malcolm. Nico por su parte se me acercó esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

-Esto es una pasada, Percy! – veo que estás feliz, primo. Y también puedo ver que Will se encargó de conseguirte una armadura adecuada en comparación a la primera vez…

Nico alzó su espada con esfuerzo, debido a que era casi su misma altura y que tampoco era la adecuada para él.

-Podemos matar a los del otro equipo? – no pequeño homicida adorable.

-No, pero si lo haces, te prometo que verás pronto a tu padre- susurré la última parte.

-Pero las cazadoras son inmortales, verdad? – concepto erróneo en verdad, pero válido si se lo explica a gente que no tiene una idea general de lo que ello implica.

-Sólo si no caen en combate- creo que eso es lo único que envidio de ellas, pero recuerdo que Arty me ofreció los mismo con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, sintiendo que me quería morir en ese mismo instante hasta que le hice caer en cuenta que eso solo prolongaría mis rachas de dolor hasta el punto de ser insoportable.

Yo no quería que nuestros hijos sufran por verme en tal decrépito estado…

-Sería genial que resucitáramos en cuanto nos mataran y pudiéramos seguir peleando…- ya te quiero ver en unos años que sigas pensando que es buena idea ser un arquetipo de héroe.

-Nico, esto va en serio. Son espadas reales. Y pueden hacer mucho daño. No querrías que Bianca termine herida, verdad? – porque si me llego a enterar que alguien o algo le hizo daño…digamos que no la va a pasar muy bonito.

Me miró en tanto defraudado y enojado, por no poder utilizar las espadas como él imaginaba y porque si lo hacía, alguien podría lastimar a su hermana. Sacudí su pelo oscuro, agachándome a su altura para golpear su frente ligeramente, provocándole un mohín.

-Eres un hombre, Nico. Debes responsabilizarte de tus actos. Ahora Bianca puede que no esté a tu lado todos los días, y es por eso por lo que debes madurar y hacerte más fuerte para protegerla cuando llegue el momento. Entendiste? – necesito que seas fuerte para cuando no esté aquí. Necesito que seas el soporte de tus hermanas, por favor…

-Pero cómo puedo lograrlo? Todos tienen poderes y yo una espada grande…- deja de lucir como un cachorro apaleado o Will vendrá a secuestrarte.

-Tú también los tienes, pequeño. Tan solo debes esperar el momento justo para mostrárselos al mundo. Solo te daré una pequeña pista…eres el complemento de Will- luz y oscuridad…ustedes dos son opuestos y unidos a la vez.

-Cómo sabes eso, Percy? – Ahhh…los misterios de la vida, mi primo.

-Llámalo una corazonada. Pero si quieres corroborar…-

Aprovechando que estábamos a la misma altura, pasé mis manos por debajo de sus hombros y lo alcé, viendo como su cara perdía más color con el pasar de los segundos.

-Cómo te sientes? – si vomitas te quemaré las cartas de Mitomagia.

-Ma-ma-mareado…-

Lo bajé rápidamente al suelo cubierto de nieve, convirtiéndola en agua apenas sus pies se asentaron.

-Y ahora? –

-Mojado…qué quieres probar con esto? – deja de ser tan lento y recuerda lo que decían esas dichosas cartas con las que juegas, por el amor de Caos!

Volví a alzarlo, secándolo en el proceso, para posteriormente llevarlo hasta la sombra de un árbol, ubicándolo lo mejor posible para que ningún rayo de sol lo toque.

-Cómodo? – juro que, si llegas a realizar un viaje sombra en este momento, te busco y te desuello vivo…no quiero a mi ángel buscándome con su arco por haberte perdido.

Asintió con la cabeza fervientemente, sacándome una risa al verlo tratar de hacerse más pequeño para fundirse con las sombras. Estiré nuevamente mi mano, aferrándome a la de él para levantarlo y ordenarle que vaya a posicionarse pues el juego estaba a punto de arrancar.

Los cascos de Quirón resonaron en el suelo del pabellón.

-Héroes! Ya conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. El equipo azul, del Campamento Mestizo, ocupará el bosque del oeste. El equipo rojo, de las cazadoras de Artemisa, el bosque del este. Yo ejerceré de árbitro y médico de campaña. Nada de mutilaciones, por favor. Están permitidos todos los artilugios mágicos. A sus puestos! -

Nico estaba a punto de preguntar si teníamos algún elemento mágico, como la vez pasada, por lo que miré directamente a mis esposas y asentí con la cabeza.

-Equipo Azul! Dispérsense y sigan el plan! – ya verán que ganaremos de esa manera.

Todos estallaron en vítores y siguieron al pie de la letra el plan propuesto. Caminé tranquilamente sobre la blanca nieve, dejando huellas en mi pasar mientras divisaba a cada miembro del Campamento correr en distintas direcciones con sus armas listas y una bufanda azul cubriendo sus cuellos.

Realmente adoro los vacíos legales que generan las reglas…

* * *

Era gracioso esquivar alguna que otra flecha mientras llevaba un paso tranquilo, viendo como las niñas se desesperaban por encontrar la bandera. Quirón había dejado más que claro que el objetivo del juego debía de ser visible para todos, por lo que decidí llevar ese término un paso más adelante.

No es mi culpa que las cazadoras estén más preocupadas mirando que observando…si hiciesen bien eso, se darían cuenta que todos llevamos un trozo de bandera en nuestros cuellos. Ni siquiera nos esforzamos en esconderlo, tan solo lo envolvimos de manera simple para que esté al aire libre y flamee mientras nos movemos.

Fue bueno el haber convencido a los Stoll a que usen sus cascos, pues Phoebe les había vuelto a disparar, dándoles antenas con las cuales bromeaban. Los demás por su parte, realizaban escaramuzas fugaces para evitar ser atrapados y debilitarlas por un tiempo, como un predador que juega con su presa.

Divisé un instante a Silena y Lacy. Cruzaron corriendo un claro, seguidos por cinco cazadoras, y se internaron en el bosque con el fin de alejarlas lo máximo posible de Katie. El plan parecía funcionar. Luego vi a otro pelotón de cazadoras que se dirigían hacia el este con sus arcos en ristre. Debían de haber localizado a Thals.

Bianca y Atalanta habían estado disparándome desde el primer momento que pasé por delante de ellas, desviando las trayectorias de las flechas con el escudo de plata lunar. Me movía de tal manera que aprovechaba mi entorno, escondiéndome tras los árboles y corriendo de un lado al otro en zigzag para finalmente ubicarlas una frente a la otra en su desesperación por detenerme.

Tan divertida hallaba la situación que no pude aguantarme una risa, cosa que las enfadó más y empezaron a silbar. Genial, ahora estaban llamando a algunos refuerzos. Conozco demasiado bien todas sus costumbres, después de todo su patrona es mi esposa.

-Zoe, gusto en verte de nuevo- dije suavemente al presentir esa aura distintiva a mi espalda.

-Cómo sabías que era yo? – conozco tu presencia, querida.

-Tu forma de caminar es bastante singular. Realizas un pequeño salto cada tres pasos- y ni siquiera me hace falta voltearme pasa saber que te estás ruborizando.

Oí un chasquido de lengua proveniente de Phoebe y Atalanta, tensando sus arcos en mi dirección.

-Eso es asqueroso, muchacho. Eres un degenerado que se la pasa mirándonos! – lo dice la señorita que tiene sueños con cierto dios del sol…

-No sé que clase de ideas tienes en la cabeza, cazadora hija de Ares. Pero puedo jurar tranquilamente por el Río Styx que nunca pensaría de esa manera de una mujer- solo me reservo eso para mis esposas, y ni siquiera son tan pervertidos como tú piensas! Si tan solo supiesen que Arty me ató a un árbol…

Un trueno resonó sobre nuestras cabezas, corroborando mis palabras. Levanté la vista al cielo nublado, dejando que algunos copos se sienten en mi nariz, liberando una voluta de vapor desde mi boca para luego respirar calmada y profundamente, tranquilizando el ardor de mi pecho tras los desgarros internos que estoy padeciendo.

-Si no quieres terminar herido, dinos donde han puesto la bandera! ...por favor- siempre tan suave y delicada tu voz, mi ángel. Te llevaré conmigo a la búsqueda, porque necesito que te conviertas en alguien fuerte para proteger a quienes te importen, por eso mismo me he jurado que ningún daño sufrirás esta vez.

-Luces bien en ropa plateada, Bianca. Estás feliz con ellas? – solo tu bienestar me preocupa.

-Eh? S-sí, estoy bien con mis nuevas hermanas! – yo también me pongo feliz de que sientas eso, _madonna._

-Me alegro mucho de verdad que hayas podido encontrar un lugar donde te sientas a gusto- respondo, mirando por encima de mi hombro en dirección a las cuatro muchachas.

Volteo lentamente mi cuerpo, quedando frente a ellas mientras hurgo en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. A cada paso que realizaba, ellas se ponían más nerviosas, ocasionando en consecuencia que tensen sus arcos con demasiada fuerza, dañando tanto sus manos como la trayectoria de tiro.

No quitaba mi vista de los orbes oscuros de la antigua hespéride, con su trenza cayendo por encima de su hombro derecho y su diadema plateada evitando que algunos mechones se metan en su visión. La piel cobriza, tiñéndose con diminutas motas blancas, obligando que abra apenas su boca, mordiendo imperceptiblemente su labio inferior.

Yo produzco ese nerviosismo? Tanto le importo ahora? Tan solo soy un muchacho enfermo, nada especial para ella…

Ninguna de ellas se atrevió a disparar, casi como si se diesen cuenta que yo no quería lastimarlas. Sus rostros lucen atónitos al verme a los ojos, haciéndome suponer que las ojeras que tengo demuestren mi falta de sueño. En este instante no me importa esa observación, estoy a tan solo tres pies de distancia de mi cazadora estelar.

Saco cuidadosamente el bolígrafo, estirando mi mano para posicionarla entre nosotros dos mientras apunto al suelo. Destapo a Anaklusmos, permitiendo que este tome su forma de batalla, sorprendiendo a su legítima dueña y poniendo más nerviosas a sus compañeras quienes alzaron sus arcos y apuntaron a mi cabeza, solo para acatar la orden inmediata de cese.

-Creo que esto te pertenece, Zoe Nightshade. Me siento honrado de haber podido portarla por un tiempo, es un regalo precioso y pienso que es hora de que vuelva a tus manos- nunca debiste perderlo, no a manos de aquel idiota.

-Cómo…cómo sabes que es mío? –

-La gente sueña, Zoe. Sueños lindos, feos, tranquilos, erráticos. Sueños que traen alegrías y pueden transformarse en pesadillas cuando menos uno se lo espera. Sueños del pasado, presente y futuro-

Tapo de nuevo a Anaklusmos, pero esta vez obligando a que este tome su verdadera forma, sosteniéndola en la palma de mi mano, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Sonreí ante la felicidad que su cara mostraba al ver de nuevo el regalo de su madre.

-Venga, Zoe. Tómalo o lo veré como una nueva alternativa para sostener mi pelo- anda, princesa persa, es tuyo.

Dudó, de la misma forma que Arty lo hacía cada vez que le dejaba galletas. Se removió en su lugar, como un infante al que le han dado la opción de tomar un regalo que no esperaba. Sé que nunca se esperó algo así, pues recuerdo que ella ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla. Hago esto por traer una sonrisa en su bello rostro, pero el hecho que le devolverá su inmortalidad natural es un bonus.

Las demás muchachas y mi ángel soltaron una leve carcajada al oír mi advertencia, aunque Bianca fácilmente podía decir que me estaba imaginando con ese accesorio en mi cabeza. Si tan solo supiese que varias bebés se le habían adelantado con esa idea…

Sus delgados dedos tocaron mi mano, enviando una calidez que reconfortó mi ser, alegrándome que por fin recupere aquella parte que perdió.

-Hay veces que necesitamos cometer un error para que el destino nos muestre un nuevo camino que no cure. Te prometo que si llego a ver alguna vez en mi vida a ese cerdo que te lastimó…lo mataré. Ninguna mujer debería pasar por lo que ustedes pasaron- termino de decir, solo para oír sonido de un cuerno en todo el bosque nevado, trayéndonos de nuevo a la realidad.

-El campamento gana! Por primera vez después de cincuenta y cinco derrotas consecutivas a manos de las cazadoras! – vaya…veo que estás feliz Quirón…espero que no pongas uno de tus discos a modo de festejo.

Todos los campistas participantes aparecieron repentinamente a mi alrededor, abrazándome con fuerza suficiente como para cortarme la respiración y provocarme dolor que desesperadamente disimulaba con una sonrisa. Mis esposas empezaron a besarme sin importarle la presencia de los demás, solo pudiendo captar un tinte oscuro en los ojos de dos cazadoras.

Phoebe, con su característica actitud voluble, se me acercó repentinamente, rasgándome del abrazo de los campistas, sosteniéndome por la campera mientras intentaba darme una mirada de odio.

-Dónde está la bandera de ustedes?! Buscamos por todos lados y no la hallamos! Las reglas dicen específicamente que debe estar a la vista! – oye, no me culpes que solo prestes suma atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a lo que debes.

-La bandera siempre estuvo al frente de ustedes- Nissa comenzó a decir.

-Dinos, cazadora…por qué usaríamos algo de color azul para diferenciarnos de ustedes cuando ya sabíamos quienes éramos? – Will comentó distraídamente, llevando a cuestas a un cansado Nico.

-Nunca podrían ganarnos, ya habían perdido antes de comenzar- Silena, orgullosa, proclamó.

Phoebe no entendía en un principio, pero un grito de Bianca le llamó la atención. Se había dado cuenta.

-Todos ustedes llevan un trozo de la bandera, no es así? – eres muy inteligente, te lo habían dicho antes?

Asentimos con la cabeza, solo para escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de la noviecita de Apolo, quien estaba a punto de golpearme. La verdad tengo que estar agradecido a la aparición del Oráculo, quien se movía lentamente hasta nuestra posición.

-No es posible. Jamás había salido del desván. Jamás- espera hasta que Rachel llegue, ya verás como un Oráculo puede pasearse tranquilamente por todos lados.

El Oráculo avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo. La niebla culebreaba en torno a sus pies, confiriéndole a la nieve un repulsivo tono verdoso. Nadie se atrevió a mover ni una ceja. Entonces su voz siseó en el interior de mi cabeza. Los demás podían oírla también, por lo visto, porque muchos se taparon los oídos.

«Soy el espíritu de Delfos. Portavoz de las profecías de Apolo Febo, que mató a la poderosa Pitón.» - tenías que ser tan arrogante con eso? Menos mal que nunca obligaste a mi esposa decir todo eso…

La momia me observó con sus ojos muertos. Al parecer Apolo había cumplido con su parte, pues en ningún momento se volteó a Zoe, quien se puso a mi lado.

«Acércate, tú que buscas, y pregunta.» - no necesito preguntar, pero debo…odio tener que realizar y pasar por lo mismo que la primera vez.

-Qué debo hacer para ayudar a Lady Artemisa? – por mí Chase puede resbalarse de un risco y desnucarse…menos mal que todo fue comentado gracias a Grover, sino empezarían a preguntar la razón de por qué no me preocupo por la traidora…

La boca del Oráculo se abrió y dejó escapar un hilo de niebla verde. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, donde mostró la imagen de mi esposa sosteniendo el cielo, reveló seis personas que reconocí al instante pero que llamó la atención de todos debido a sus características.

- _Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada-_ Magnus se irguió, sosteniendo a Sumerbrander en su mano derecha.

- _Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia-_ apareció Sam con su hacha de guerra a la derecha del Aesir.

-E _l azote del_ _Olimpo muestra la senda-_ a la izquierda del niño nórdica se posicionó Alex.

 _-C_ ampistas _y cazadoras prevalecen unidos-_ Carter proclamó, agarrando su khopesh.

- _A_ _la maldición del titán uno_ _resistirá-_ continuó Zia, aferrándose a la mano libre de su novio.

 _-Y_ _uno perecerá por mano paterna-_ finalizó Sadie, al lado de su hermano.

Silencio ocupó cada resquicio del bosque mientras la momia se desvanecía sobre una roca. Cada persona estaba atónita ante lo sucedido. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho y acaricié lentamente, rogando por no toser y escupir sangre en un momento como este.

Viendo que nadie decía palabra alguna, decidí tomar el cargo con una simple frase.

-Todos los líderes de cabina y cazadoras vendrán a Casa Mayor inmediatamente para discutir lo que vamos a hacer. Al primero que proteste…me encargo personalmente de patearlo hasta el lago ida y vuelta- esta vez nadie muere.

Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer._**

 ** _Qué les pareció el ida y vuelta de Percy y Apolo?_**

 ** _Estuvo bien la decisión de Percy con respecto a Zoe?_**

 ** _Qué tal las acciones entre ellos dos?_**

 ** _Les agradó el cameo de otros personajes de Rick Riordan?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Bienvenido todo el mundo al capítulo número veintitrés de mi historia._**

 ** _Seré sincero con ustedes…tenía escrito esta actualización por la mitad cuando me dio un ataque de poca inspiración. Escribía dos párrafos e inmediatamente los borraba porque no me convencían, retrasándome de esa manera durante meses._**

 ** _Era exasperante, porque solo se me venían ideas para otras historias (como los crossover de Harry Potter con Game of Thrones) y Time is on my side iba quedando de lado sin hacerlo a propósito._**

 ** _Bueno, al menos hasta que un día, mi musa decidió darme una patada voladora en la nuca y activó mis neuronas…de otra manera hubiese tenido que recurrir al método de Stephen King, ya saben, whisky, pesadillas y una mala relación con la pareja._**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Human

Estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que rodeaban la mesa de campiña en Casa Grande, golpeteando consecutivamente con mis dedos el apoyabrazos en espera de que todos lleguen y tomen asiento. Vi el cielo nublado por la ventana lindante, con diminutos copos níveos cayendo lentamente y decorando de blanco el marco.

Antes de llegar aquí logré escuchar que Quirón había ordenado a algunos hermanos de Clar a que llevasen al Oráculo de nuevo al desván, farfullando entre dientes ante la injusticia de tener que cargar una momia. No pude evitar esbozar por una leve sonrisa, imaginándome que si hubiese sido Rach, yo mismo la habría cargado en brazos ignorando mis dolencias.

Una mano en mi hombro regresó mi atención a lo que sucedía de mi alrededor, siendo Charles quien tenía una mirada preocupada por lo que debe de haber sido mi forma de actuar, solo para emitir en un susurro que solo estaban sucediendo muchas cosas en poco tiempo, dejándolo que vaya a ocupar su lugar junto a Silena a mi derecha.

Tamborileé las puntas de las falanges una vez más, llevando el compás de un ritmo que solo se podía oír en mi cabeza. Sentía las miradas de intranquilidad de mis esposas, así como las de Zoe y Bianca. Estaba mal de mi parte el hacerles esto, como si mis constantes recaídas no fuesen suficientes, pero me molestaba a más no poder el hecho de que Arty estuviese lejos de mí.

Esperé pacientemente a que todos tomasen sus asientos, cruzando de piernas y mirando al frente sin enfocar mi vista en algo específico, solo perdido en mis pensamientos relacionados con mis esposas y lo que debo hacer para que no tengan que sufrir como la primera vez.

Puedo percibir la reticencia de algunas cazadoras, así como el intento de enojo de mi cazadora de las estrellas. No puedo culparlas, pues su maestra, su hermana, su madre ha sido secuestrada y la única opción de poder irla a buscar sin inconvenientes fue truncada por mi pedido a Apolo. Si tan solo supiesen que nada es tan fácil, que incluso si ellas no quieren verlo todos estamos comprometidos en una gran trama. Detesto ser quien tenga la oportunidad de mover las piezas ahora, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, sé que los otros se moverán igual mientras que de mi parte solo tendré que ponerlos a salvo al mismo tiempo que voy al frente para que no sufran daño alguno.

Refriego el puente de la nariz por infinitésima vez en el día, sintiendo las manos de mis esposas en mis rodillas, diciéndome tácitamente que no debía estresarme por lo que fuese que ellas creían que me pasaba.

Dioniso hizo una seña luego de ver que todos los requeridos estábamos reunidos finalmente, haciendo aparecer un poco de comida chatarra y unas botellas de vino, la cual distraídamente tomé para enviarle una mirada de advertencia. Si se llegaba a portar bien en esta reunión y no me cabreaba la poca paciencia que tengo en este momento, puede que le diga cómo finalmente puede beber eludiendo las restricciones de su padre. Quirón tuvo por infinitésima vez que no podía beber y demás parafernalia, en donde no pude evitar girar los ojos en exasperación mientras que el borracho transformaba el vino en gaseosas.

A diferencia de la primera vez, en donde Zoe abrió la charla, todos me miraban expectantes ahora como si sintiesen que al decir algo inadecuado los golpearía por idiotas. Estaban bastantes conmocionados por mis últimas palabras luego de escuchar la momia, por lo que se quedaron callados.

-Quiero creer que todos oyeron perfectamente lo que dijo el Oráculo, no? – detestaría tener que repetirlo…

Al menos el verlos asentir con la cabeza me relajó un poco, llevando mi mano al pecho y trazando lentamente patrones circulares con los dedos para aligerar las punzadas mientras mi rostro tiene un semblante serio.

-Perfecto, se necesitan cinco personas, por lo que iremos tres campistas y dos cazadoras. Necesito que levanten las manos quienes estén dispuestos a ir conmigo, no es obligación ni nada por el estilo. Además, así sabré quien cuidará del campamento y que entrenamientos dejarles- los necesito fuertes para proteger a los más pequeños…no todos pueden cargar armas o tienen la madurez para cargar con la muerte.

Thals, Grover y Clar estaban empezando a levantar sus manos, siendo interrumpidos por las niñas que esta vez dejé que viniesen pues comprendía el dolor que sentían al no tener a su lado a Arty. Aunque me hubiese agradado que la novia de Apolo dejase de ser tan cínica y pensase durante cinco segundos seguidos antes de abrir la boca e intentar rasgar mi cuello.

-No hay tiempo para charlas inútiles contigo muchacho! Lady Artemisa nos necesita. Las cazadoras hemos de partir de inmediato sin necesidad de oírte o acatar la profecía que esa momia dijo! – es mi esposa la que está en peligro, mocosa ignorante. No tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy pasando por el simple hecho de estar aquí sentado tratando de mantener la calma en lugar de matar a Castellan en este mismo instante.

-Cállate y siéntate en este mismo momento- declaré gélidamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Dejen de mirarme por favor, ya tengo suficiente con fingir que tengo un leve resfrío como para sumarle que no estoy enojándome por la infantil actuación de una persona que amo como si fuese mi hija desde la línea temporal anterior.

-Acabas de ordenarme, sucio cerdo machista? – Geez…realmente duele un poco ser tratado de tal forma.

-Siquiera me has escuchado al principio? Solo irán dos cazadoras y tres campistas. Así que toma asiento y enfría tu cabeza o la hundo en la nieve para acelerar el proceso! – al menos te daré una excusa para que tu novio venga personalmente a curarte…

-Cómo te atrev…- comenzó a gritarme de nuevo, solo para ser interrumpida por mi cazadora de las estrellas.

-Suficiente Phoebe! Lo que dice Perseo es cierto aunque me cueste admitirlo. Como el Oráculo se dirigió a él, las cazadoras han menester su ayuda- sabía que me olvidaba de algo, de haberlo hecho Thals no gozaría de molestarte en el siguiente segundo.

\- Las cazadoras "necesitan", querrás decir. Lo del "menester" no se oye desde hace siglos. A ver si te pones al día- algún día dejarán de discutir ustedes dos? Siento que otra vez me dará una migraña legendaria.

Zoe vaciló. Sabía que en su cabecita estaba tratando de buscar sinónimos para refutar las palabras de mi esposa, pero a decir verdad me parecía lindo el antiguo acento que ella tenía. Era único y memorable.

-No precisamos vuestro auxilio- je! Parece que Thals lo tendrá difícil esta vez, creo que se tendrá que acostumbrar a escuchar en periodos de tiempo más seguidos a comparación de mi primera vez.

-Insoportable con acento Shakesperiano…- es de mala educación murmurar por lo bajo, querida. Parecen críos con este enfrentamiento que tienen, aunque algo me dice que lo están haciendo a propósito para que yo interfiera…

-Me temo que la profecía es un hecho. Necesitarán dejar de lado sus problemas y cooperar- gracias por remarcar lo obvio, maestro. Y no lo digo sarcásticamente, más de uno aquí es bastante cabeza dura como para comprenderlo…cof! Phoebe cof!

-Seguro? "Uno se perderá. Uno perecerá". Suena más bien desagradable, no? Y si fracasan justamente por tratar de colaborar? – y si te dejo eunuco en este momento con un cuchillo oxidado? Estoy ansiando el momento en donde le digo a tío Z que le devuelva el trono a Tia.

-Que yo recuerde, el Oráculo nunca dio ningún nombre específico…o me equivoco? – después de todo, no puedes utilizar como excusa el estar ebrio. Todos sabemos de memoria tus quejidos lastimeros sobre la Ley Seca.

Dioniso arqueó las cejas, solo para mantener en silencio cuando percibí que la mano de Tía empezaba a calentarse mientras estaba sentada en mi regazo con su forma de niña.

-Entonces Zoe, a quién vas a llevar contigo? Suponiendo que tú serás una de las que vendrá a la búsqueda…- sé que mi ángel vendrá por pedido tuyo…juro que nada les pasará a ustedes esta vez. No quiero perder por completo la cordura.

Tristemente, Dionisio tendría un día de fiesta si viese mi cabeza. Nadie puede estar sano luego de haber vivido lo que yo pasé, y aun así continuar caminando para cuidar de los demás. Hay veces que me pregunto si ese sueño que tuve de Arty no es más que otra gran alucinación que estoy teniendo en mi estado convaleciente.

Sostengo con un poco más de firmeza a Tia en mis brazos, hundiendo mi nariz en su nuca y aspirando su aroma hogareño, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndome relajarme en su infinita bondad. No quiero perderlas, no de nuevo. Quiero besarlas y abrazarlas hasta que la luz de la vela que acarreo se apague en la completa oscuridad de mi vida. Solo en ese momento, luego de haber cometido mi propósito, podré dormir en paz conmigo mismo.

Cómo puedo temerle a la muerte si prácticamente ya lo estoy?

No.

A lo que temo es volver a estar solo. Con el silencio avasallando mis oídos y el vacío filtrándose poco a poco en mi visión.

Suspiro, debe de estar convirtiéndose en un hábito ya, mentalmente, esperando por la respuesta de Zoe quien fijaba su ojos oscuros en los de sus hermanas, debatiéndose si el llevar a Bianca sería su decisión final. Luego de esperarla dos minutos, ella inspiró para relajar sus nervios y procedió a contestarme a pesar de la tozudez de Phoebe y Atalanta.

-Aunque quisiera llevarme a todas mi hermanas, he decidido que Bianca vendrá a la misión- es una buena cazadora, incluso si antes tuvo mucha oportunidad de poder demostrar sus habilidades…puedo verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, revelando la misma bravura que Hazel posee.

-Está bien. A sabiendas que solo tenemos una semana como máximo para finalizar esta búsqueda y lograr que Lady Artemisa llegue a salvo al solsticio, necesito que vayan a preparar lo necesario. Por otra parte, Grover y Thals vendrán conmigo…Clar, te necesito en el campamento como líder para mantener el orden y que vigiles el entrenamiento de los demás campistas, entendido? – lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo esta vez. Lo compensaré el año entrante, lo prometo.

-Mmh…está bien, pero para la próxima deberás llevarme o te las verás feas conmigo- no hacía falta la amenaza, cariño…la experiencia me hace pensar dos veces las cosas cuando respecta a ustedes.

Varios de los varones presentes temblaron ante la insinuación de mi esposa, sacándome una sonrisa junto a Thals y Tia, y una mueca alegre de las cazadoras. Al menos estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas tratará de hacer enojar a Clar en mi ausencia. Tan solo espero que no intenten convencerla de unírseles, eso podría terminar muy mal.

-Eso es todo?! Ya está elegido el grupo?! Por qué no mejor desistes de ir muchacho y dejas que ocupe tu lugar?! Al menos yo no retrasaré a todo el grupo con constantes malestares! – vaya…sí que tienes pulmones, Phoebe. Me agradas más cuando eres buena conmigo y solo discutimos en broma.

No dije nada en medio del silencio que se produjo cuando terminó de quejarse. Tan solo la miré cansado, sin desviar en ningún momento la atención de su cara. Tenía muy en claro que la estaba poniendo nerviosa y la verdad es que estaba gozándolo, estaba muy histérica con la desaparición de Arty, pero eso no le daba el derecho de andar gritando a diestra y siniestra como si fuese la dueña del Campamento Mestizo.

-Has terminado de gimotear? O necesitas qué te consiga un chupete? – si quieres, también puedo traerte un babero para que te haga juego…

Tia no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risita sobre mi regazo, enganchando sus manos en las mías. Era una forma que había aprendido tiempo atrás en donde ella quería decirme que me detenga o no podría aguantar más y se reiría delante de todos. La verdad es que estoy tentado a hacerlo, siempre me gustó oírla.

-Por qué tú muchacho suc…! – empezó a protestar de nuevo, por lo que tuve que colocar las palmas de mis manos en los oídos de mi esposa.

-Cierra. La. Maldita. Boca! No te llevaré a ningún lado y no dejaré esta misión por un capricho tuyo, niña malcriada! Te quedarás en el campamento para cuidar a tus hermanas, las entrenarás, las alimentarás, y de ser necesario te subirás al carro de Lady Artemisa y lo conducirás todas las noches hasta que volvamos con ella! Me has entendido? – ya no voy a seguir soportando sus lamentos, y que agradezca que no le estoy hablando en un lenguaje más florido debido a su relación con mi cuñado.

-Tú no me mand…! – en serio? Aún planeas seguir llevándome la contra? Incluso tus hermanas fueron sabias en guardar silencio, Phoebe…

-ME HAS ENTENDIDO! – exclamé, sintiendo un ardor subiendo desde mi pecho junto a un sabor metálico que inundó cada rincón de mi boca.

Bajó su cabeza murmurando afirmativamente, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a Zoe quien me miraba sorprendida. Tenía entendido que solo Arty y ella, luego Thals, podían hacerle frente y lograr que se calle. A mí me costó tiempo, y al parecer aún tengo el toque.

-Ejem…Muy bien, van a seguir las huellas de la diosa. Por lo que deben de moverse con deprisa. Es indudable que Artemisa detectó el rastro de ese extraño monstruo a medida que se iba desplazando hacia el oeste. Ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo. La profecía lo dice bien claro: "El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda" – te aseguro Quirón que el problema con Bessie se solucionará de forma rápida esta vez y no perderemos varios días por ello.

Zoe se puso de pie, dando unos pasos alrededor de la mesa con un ceño en su cara que solo me provocaba emociones que debía retener para no ir y abrazarla. Todos podíamos notar cuan preocupada estaba por mi esposa, y el hecho de que Bessie fuese algo desconocido para ella, la perturbaba.

-Ese monstruo, el azote del Olimpo… Llevo muchos años cazando junto a la señora Artemisa y, sin embargo, no sé de qué bestia podría tratarse- bueno…tampoco podemos llamar monstruo a un ser que le gusta chapotear en el agua y mojar a todos cuando tiene la oportunidad. Es bastante amable y cariñoso una vez que lo conoces…

Estuve a punto de reírme cuando todo el mundo miró a Dioniso, como si fuese la fuente más fiable de sabiduría en esta habitación. Vale, lo acepto, es sabio…si solo hablásemos de vinos y demás bebidas alcohólicas, pero en otras materias deja mucho que desear. Es por eso mismo que tuve que morderme la lengua cuando alzó la vista y todos se quedaron mudos a la espera de algo coherente.

Como era de esperarse, respondió idénticamente lo de mi primera vez, dando como resolución cuan nefasto podía ser cuando se trataba de algo importante mientras aportaba una excusa insulsa.

Deslicé los dedos por el pelo de Tia para luego recostar su espalda en mi pecho una vez más, utilizando el calor de su cuerpo para tranquilizar los espasmos punzantes como lanzas afiladas que atentaban contra mis pulmones. Viendo que tras preguntarle a Quirón, quien tampoco tenía idea pero fue de más utilidad que cierta persona, decidí preguntarle a mi esposa la cual respondió amablemente.

-La única opción que me apronta es el Ophiotaurus, el cual es un ser mitad serpiente mitad vaca. En sí no es malo, pero si cae en manos equivocadas este puede volverse una calamidad. Es por eso que se le llama el azote de Olimpo. Si por casualidad lo encuentran, deberían tratar de capturarlo y enviarlo directamente al consejo para que dispongan de él- y así se hará, esposa mía. La verdad es que prefiero ir a una guerra con mis manos vacías que tratar de desobedecerte…no quiero terminar quemado.

-Lady Hestia tiene razón, ya que cualquiera de mis opciones eran malignas y se negarían a mostrarles el camino. Se supone que los dioses no pueden interferir en las búsquedas de los semidioses, pero en un caso especial como este…les recomendaría llamar a Lord Hermes o Lord Apolo para que transporten lo más rápido al Ophiotaurus a un lugar seguro- comentó mi maestro, enviándole una mirada flagrante a su compañero de juego por no pensar en algo que no sea más que vino. Incluso él se cansaba de su actitud infantil.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, aumentando el volumen debido a la falta de consciencia para ser más cordiales. Uno que otro grito por parte de las cazadoras a los campistas, al mismo tiempo que estos empezaban a hartarse. Abracé a Tia contra mi pecho, susurrándole que solo estaban nerviosos pues ella detestaba verlos de tal manera, suficiente tenía con sus hermanos y sobrinos en el consejo, dónde más de una vez me confesó que se moría de ganas por abofetearlos a todos para que se calmen.

Clar y Thals se aproximaron a mi silla en silencio, preguntándome si me encontraba bien debido a que me veían un poco pálido, por lo que sonreí confiablemente y borré sus preocupaciones mientras me aferraba a sus manos y les dejaba besos en sus nudillos, para gran molestia de algunas cazadoras adultas.

-Connor, Travis…puedo saber que están haciendo? – cuestioné sin siquiera girar la cabeza, percibiendo el aroma de la camiseta que llevaban con una sonrisa plasmada en sus caras.

El sonido de sus pasos se detuvieron junto a la cacofonía que se expandía por la Casa Grande, lo que llevó a que se pongan nerviosos los hijos de Hermes, percibiendo la humedad que se acumulaba en sus frentes y manos. Mantuve mi mirada centrada en el cabello de mi cálida esposa, trenzando un mechón distraídamente, a la espera de que mi pregunta fuese respondida.

No iba a dejar que Phoebe saliese lastimada el día de hoy, incluso si actúa como una perra completa hacia mi persona, porque la verdad la veo como una amiga e incluso una hija por sus actitudes infantiles que puede tener en momentos. Sin contar que Apolo daría caza sin parar a sus sobrinos…

-Eh…Nosotros…Pasa que cuando nos enfrentamos a la cazadora que discutió contigo, Percy, nos quedamos asombrados con su habilidad. Por ello mismo es que tenemos una camiseta del almacén para ella. Es un artículo de coleccionista. Le gustó mucho cuando la vio. Tan solo queríamos dársela como ofrenda- Travis…hará falta mucho más trabajo que tu lengua de plata para tratar de convencerme con eso.

Todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero incluso al distraído que simula ser guardián del campamento, sabían que los hijos de Hermes tramaban algo contra la cazadora hija de Ares. Me puse de pie, sosteniendo a Tia tras girarla y dejar que enrosque sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mi cintura y cuello respectivamente, retirándome lentamente de la enorme habitación en dirección de mi cabina, pero no sin antes pasar por entremedio de los hermanos y susurrarles por lo bajo:

-Tiren eso o dejo que las cazadoras los conviertan en dos muñecos Ken por el resto de sus vidas- solo espero que sepan elegir bien o sus futuras novias estarán muy tristes cuando se enteren que sus hombrías desaparecieron por arte de magia.

* * *

Dejé que las muchachas fuesen a cenar, excusándome con el hecho de tener que preparar lo necesario para la búsqueda, por lo que aceptaron reticentemente sin antes apoyar sus labios en mi frente y tomarme la temperatura. Algo medio vergonzoso, pero lindo ya que me rememoraban a cuando alguno de nuestros bebés tenía gripe.

Lo cierto era que aproveché el breve momento de soledad para abrir el pequeño suelo falso que Tyson había construido en la cabina, quien sin preguntarme la razón de ello lo hizo gustoso. Apenas abrí la puerta, me quedé viendo la acumulación de trofeos de batalla que los monstruos me habían dejado hasta ahora, siendo uno de los últimos las cabezas de la Hydra.

Mi mano derecha envolvía el bulbo de vidrio transparente que rodeaba la diminuta llama de la lámpara, calentando mi mano sin correr el riesgo de quemarme debido a la resistencia natural que heredé de mi padre. Vi bailar incansablemente los pequeños brazos amarillentos, como si quisiese abrazar los dedos que la rodean, haciéndome acordar a la actitud que Hestia puede tomar cuando hay una celebración, donde se vuelve tan vivaz como un incendio forestal.

-Incluso si estamos a kilómetros de distancia, siempre hallarás una forma de hacerme compañía, no? – después de todo eres la representación del hogar y la esperanza…

Desenrosqué la cobertura de vidrio que la lámpara tenía, después de todo no quería romperla, fue un regalo de mi esposa. Utilizando una hoja de diario, empecé a encenderla por una punta, dejando que el fuego comenzase a arder lo suficiente hasta el punto que me parezca correcto y la deje caer en donde todos esos trofeos de guerra estaban.

-Para Artemisa- para ti, mi luna. Espero que te dé fuerzas suficientes para poder aguantar el peso del cielo hasta que tome tu lugar por segunda vez.

Las llamas comían lentamente todo a su paso, lo que mi cabeza tradujo de forma perversa la situación de mi enfermedad con mis pulmones, llegando al punto donde no haya más que devorar y solo quede un vacío negro.

Dejando de lado por un momento aquellos pensamientos funestos, me hice del bolso que preparé y caminé hasta el lago, pensado en solo tres cosas que debía de hacer antes de marcharme del Campamento.

Permanecí junto a la extensa fuente de agua, manoseando un dracma mientras acomodaba la bufanda para que las ventiscas heladas no se filtren hasta mi pecho. Debía llamar a mi madre para advertirle que saldría en una misión como un buen hijo debería hacer…aunque también quería ver su cara mientras trata de disimular la niebla con Paul frente a ella. Finalmente, respiré hondo y arrojé la moneda.

-Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda. Muéstrame a Sally Jackson. En el Upper East Side, Manhattan-

Cuando la niebla dibujó la escena que recordaba de la primera vez, sonreí complacido ante lo tranquila y divertida que se hallaba mi madre. Me era imposible en no formar una sonrisa por ver su felicidad, después de todo se merece tener a alguien que la ame a su lado y que la ayude a que deje de preocuparse por un hijo problemático como yo.

-Veo que tienes un amigo, no mamá? – uno que apruebo sin lugar a dudas.

-Percy, cariño! Va todo bien? – venga, tampoco era para que te asustes y casi tires los libros madre…

-Por supuesto, llamaba para comunicarte que saldré en una misión con Thals para encontrar a Artemisa. Y tú? Puedo saber la identidad del hombre que hace brillar tus ojos? – pregunté jocosamente, disfrutando la retribución que puedo darle después de tener que aguantar sus burlas durante todo el año cuando me ve con las chicas.

-Ah, cariño… Es Paul, digo… el señor Blofis. Está en mi taller de escritura- así que Paul…creo que le tomaré el pelo unos minutos más…

-…Con que Paul, eh? – Je! Pude hacerte sonrojar! Dite amaría verte en esta situación!

-Yo…yo…- qué pasa mamá? Acaso Paul ya te enamoró?

-Venga, solo bromeaba…pero adviértele que si te lastima…yo lo lastimo…y mucho- haré que lo de Ugliano sea un juego de niños.

-Hijo…el señor Blofis no es como él…lo aseguro- lo sé, lo dejó muy en claro cuando los hallé abrazados por última vez…

Joder…no puedo seguir de esta manera, si la fiebre empieza a empeorar en los próximos años deliraré a plena luz del día…

-Percy? Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido…- genial, instinto maternal salió al ataque.

-Sí, tan solo el resfrío que contraje en casa y el invierno están siendo un poco bruscos conmigo, pero Apolo ya se encargó de ello, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte- lo menos que quiero ahora es que tengas que hacer una incursión hasta aquí para obligarme a descansar hasta que la fiebre se vaya.

-Está bien, confío en la palabra de Lord Apolo…por cierto, has lo que debas hacer- otra vez esas palabras, pero el contexto es distinto…acaso ella sabe lo que siento por mi luna?

-Mamá? – por favor, confirma mi sospecha. Ella sabe que las extraño?

-Bueno…una madre siempre sabe lo que se pasa a su hijo. Así que no importa que excusa inventes cuando sales de noche al balcón con una bolsa de galletas, sé que lo haces para cierta diosa que odia a los hombres…no sé lo que piensas con ello, pero si tu corazón te dice que tienes que ayudar para salvarla, entonces no se equivoca. Escúchalo-

Aprieto con fuerzas mi mano izquierda, sintiendo como mis nudillos se ponían blancos. Me obligo a respirar profundamente en el aire gélido, permitiendo que mis pulmones ardan debido a ello, haciendo que lleve el puño hasta mi pecho y lo masajee. Mi esposa estaba allí afuera, esperándome a que vaya a sacarla de esa pesadilla. Me duele saber que tiene que volver a pasar por ello, pero ahora era mi turno para no permitir que dure tanto tiempo su pena.

Me tomó años de soledad y tristeza para darme cuenta que cuando fui a esta misma misión, no lo hice por la perra de Chase, sino por las demás chicas. Por Thals, a quien amaba desde que despertó. A mis cazadoras, las cuales hicieron que mi corazón palpite descomunalmente tanto de felicidad como de dolor. Y por Arty, aquella mujer que esconde sus emociones tras una máscara que olvidó quitarse durante años.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – cómo puedes? Después de todo, les fallé a cada una de ellas…

-Porque cualquiera de ellas harían lo mismo por ti-

Me quedé en silencio, viendo cómo se despedía de mí con la mano mientras la niebla se disolvía, dejándome ver el último momento donde Paul regresaba del tocador con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

* * *

Era algo bueno que pudiese secar de manera inmediata mis ropas mientras jugaba por un rato con Bessie, quien al estar chapoteando no se percataba que había creado una cúpula de hielo a su alrededor para que no pueda escaparse.

Tenía que cerrar los ojos por algunos segundos para recuperar la estabilidad. La fiebre aumentaba de manera aleatoria, difuminándome la vista y haciendo que tosiese con fuerza, lo que provocaba un ardor descomunal en mi pecho. Como si un hierro al rojo vivo se abriese paso a través de las vías respiratorias.

Me senté en la arena cubierta de nieve, moviendo mis dedos para distraer al Ophiotaurus con finos chorros de agua que saltaban de lado a lado creando pequeños arcos. Escuché las suaves pisadas que solo las cazadoras podían generar, acompañado de un leve aumento de respiración tras verme jugar con el mismo ser que Tia detalló horas atrás.

-Trata de no hacer tanto ruido, Zoe. Asustarás a Bessie- luce tan feliz jugando con el agua, sería una pena que se ponga asustadizo solo por un ruido que puedas crear.

-Bessie? – así es, mi cazadora de las estrellas.

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…a él no pareció molestarle. Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – es muy raro verte rondando por mis alrededores incluso cuando crees que no puedo sentirte.

-Tu presencia era notable en la cena. Cuando le pregunté a Lady Hestia, ella me dijo que lo más seguro era encontrarte aquí…por cierto, no crees que un muchacho como tú debería dejar de tener tanta familiaridad con una diosa virgen como ella? – si ella detestase estar conmigo, entonces me lo hubiese dicho. Me dolería profundamente, pero si mis acciones la hacen sentir incómoda, siempre tomaría un paso al costado.

-Sabes lo que ella piensa? Sabes lo que ella siente? Acaso sabes cómo es su risa, su llanto, sus manierismos? – no…no lo sabes. Incluso si eres una buena persona y te amo, no sabes eso de ella.

-Yo…- ni siquiera intentes mentirme, me daré cuenta mi cazadora. Puede que conozcas a Arty, pero lo que sabes de los demás es tan solo una idea comunitaria.

-La abrazo porque ella me lo permite. La beso porque ella me deja. Disfruto su calidez porque ella lo aprueba. Si ella me negase cualquiera de sus regalos, lo aceptaría sin chistar. Entiende una cosa Zoe Nightshade, daría voluntariamente mi vida por ella, y no solo porque es una diosa ya que haría lo mismo por otras personas, incluso por ti y por Lady Artemisa. Ten en mente que solo continuo caminando porque quiero protegerlas de la inminente guerra-

Mentiroso.

Eso es lo que soy.

No las protejo por la guerra que Chase y Castellan están haciendo.

Las protejo debido a que las amo. Debido a que me permitieron compartir un momento de sus vidas con mi deplorable presencia. Y si ahora ellas me odiasen por saber que les falle y permití que muriesen junto a nuestros hijos, lo comprenderé pero eso no evitará que cumpla mi misión. Pueden escupirme, insultarme, golpearme…lo aceptaré, porque muy profundamente sé que me lo merezco, pero aun así daré mi vida sin dudarlo.

Miro detenidamente el papel enrollado que se encuentra dentro de una botella sellada con un corcho, observando con detenimiento el reflejo pálido de mi rostro y mis ojos cansados. Puedo apreciar también el asombro en la cara de Zoe, quien al ver que no estaba mirándola fijamente se permitió mantenerla unos momentos más para luego poner su faceta estoica.

Sopeso el envase frágil, redireccionando el curso del agua con ínfimos movimientos de mis dedos. La tomé por el cuello y tras dejar en claro el camino que debía tomar, la arrojé con fuerza sin importarme la punzada que sentí en el pulmón derecho.

-Qué fue eso? – una botella…volando por el cielo…olvídalo, ahora está flotando en el agua.

-Una carta para tu hermana…- mejor digo la verdad, no quiero escuchar después como me recrimina algo que no lo es.

-Hermana? La única hermana que tengo y no está en el Jardín es…- exacto, es para mí Cali.

-Calipso. Una hermosa dama por lo que sé. Y no, deja de mirarme así. No he caído en su isla, solo intercambiamos cartas- al menos de esa forma puedo evitar que siga sintiéndose sola allí. Juro que si tío Z trata de engañarme esta vez…deseará haber sido devorado por su padre de niño.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho para dejar de pensar que eres igual a todos los machos, jugando con varias mujeres a la vez! – y comenzamos de nuevo…acaso no te cansas?

Solté una risa desganada mientras volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos, esa acción mía frenó incluso el chapoteo juguetón que continuaba realizando Bessie. La nieve seguía cayendo a nuestro alrededor, depositándose en el oscuro cabello de ella ahora sujetado por la horquilla de su madre, mostrándome otra visión de su delicado rostro.

-Una vez dije que todas la mujeres eran iguales mientras mi corazón se desgarraba en cientos de piezas. Ellas probaron cuan equivocado estaba tras demostrármelo con pequeñas acciones. Solo diré que no debes cegar tu visión por el accionar de uno, las consecuencias de tu decisión pueden traer más desgracias que alegrías. Zoe, piensa lo que quieras de mí por ahora, pero solo mis acciones decidirán tu opinión final…- para ti fue solo el bastardo manipulador de Hércules, para mí fue Chase y el erróneo intento de mis esposas para tratar de hacerme creer que me odiaban…

Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a sorprenderla, pues nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Estuve a punto de correr un fino mechón azabache que se posicionó sobre su ojo derecho, pero tuve que contenerme ya que ella lo interpretaría como una amenaza.

-No te creo- tampoco esperaba que lo hicieses, querida.

-Quieres que lo jure por el río Styx? – no tendría ningún problema a estas alturas.

-Quién podría romperte el corazón? Ninguna mujer se rebajaría a la altura de un macho desquiciado…- por qué suenas enojada pero no conmigo específicamente? Geez…desearía poder entenderte un poco mejor Zoe.

-Alguien en quien deposité toda mi lealtad y confianza, solo para ser recompensado con burlas y puñales en la espalda- solo puedo agradecer ahora que lo único que siento para ella es desprecio puro con un poco de lástima.

-Es por eso que tienes ojos cansados? Cómo los de un anciano? – me estás llamando viejo? Eso ofende, al menos yo no tengo dos milenios de vida. Creo que es hora de dar vuelta el tablero y no adentrarnos en un tema que no es momento de tocar.

-Me asombra oír eso de la boca de alguien que habla como Ofelia y que vio ascender y caer imperios…- bromeé, solo para recibir un puñetazo en el hombro el cual casi me derriba para demostrarle que podía vencerme cuando quisiese.

-Quieres que te vuelva a morder como anoche? – eso sonó bastante provocativo, pero creo que mejor no te lo digo o me golpearás en serio esta vez.

Acomodé mis ropas, quitando en el proceso algunas motas de nieve que se ubicaban sobre mis hombros para luego hacer una reverencia burlona e invocaba un acento antiguo a la hora de hablar.

-Lo siento mucho mi señora, mis acciones han sido tan descortés! Le pido mil perdones por mi comportamiento errático! –

-Ahora eres Shakespeare? – no, pero es agradable leer un libro suyo de vez en cuando…más cuando Tena me lo recomienda.

-Me lo dijo una voz en mi cabeza- bien hecho Percy, ahora falta que crea que estoy loco…puede que esté un poco desquiciado pero no al nivel del borracho.

-Era Shakespeare…- lo sé mi cazadora, tampoco es para que pongas una cara tan seria.

-Grandioso! Ahora tiene nombre! – eso querida, sonríe como lo haces ahora. No me importa si tengo que decir cualquier estupidez con tal de verte feliz, siempre valdrá la pena.

La noche se alegró un poco debido a su cambio de ánimo, quitándome ligeramente la preocupación que tengo por la madre de mis gemelos. La luna no tenía ese brillo característico que solía tomar luego de que Arty incursionara en mi balcón y devorase las galletas, lucía pálida y solitaria en el cielo estrellado, afectando incluso al mar y reverberando en mi interior.

-Que harás ahora con el Ophiotaurus? – entregarlo a manos sabias.

-Contactaré con Lord Hermes para que lo lleve al Olimpo y que Lord Hefestos construya unan pileta para que pueda vivir allí- al menos era algo nuevo de ver la primera vez…distraía a la gente y animaba en momentos incómodos con un chapoteo salvaje que provocaba más de una risa.

-O podrían deshacerse de él, solo traería más problemas el dejarlo vivo. Solo lleva destrucción a donde vaya- bastante sesgada tu visión, Zoe.

-Al igual que un arma. Pero por si sola no puede dañar a nadie, solo quien la empuña. Es lo mismo con Bessie…acaso te imaginas que algún Olímpico pensaría en ello? Desde Lord Zeus hasta el menor de los dioses quiere paz, tendrán sus problemas personales, pero solo quieren estar en paz. Destrucción es lo opuesto a sus anhelos- incluso si Némesis o Hécate están heridas por ser ignoradas tanto tiempo solo quieren tranquilidad para sus hijos…

Guardó silencio, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño y haciendo una vez más que exija a mi cuerpo a no besarla, por lo que solo hago lo que siempre tengo como segunda opción. Le doy un suave golpe en la frente con dos dedos, teniendo que esquivar una patada rápidamente debido a sus actos reflejos.

-Picas a toda la gente que tienes adelante? – Umh…no a toda, pero sí a la gran mayoría.

-Quejosa…- sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera fue para dañarte, solo jugaba.

-Qué has dicho, muchacho!? – encima de quejosa, sorda…Je! creo que Thals tiene razón, te estás volviendo anciana querida…

-Que voy a contactar a Lord Hermes ahora. Te quedas o tienes que empacar algo más? –

-Me quedaré, solo quiero aseverar el hecho de que esto no sea en vano- siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? Pensé que el moribundo aquí era yo.

Me resigné a seguir suspirando, esta mujer iba a ser mi muerte. Pero si la amo, he de aceptarla tal y como es…aunque agradecería que dejase de cambiar su estado de ánimo cada dos oraciones.

Saqué un dracma de mi bolsillo mientras creaba un pequeño arcoíris con un poco de agua vaporizada, sin prestarle mucha atención a un comentario por lo bajo que dio mi cazadora. Un par de ojos marrones cansados se mostraron, viéndome con asombro para luego preguntarme que necesitaba, por lo que le dije que viniese lo más pronto posible, cortando inmediatamente la comunicación y poniendo rápidamente mi mano derecha en los ojos de Zoe para evitarle problemas con el brillo que emitió Hermes con su aparición.

-Sigues luciendo como una mierda…no te dije que durmieses más seguido? – no podré cuidar de mis hijos ahora, pero parece que tú y los demás se encargan bastante bien de mantenerme ocupado en ese rubro.

-Desde cuándo es tu trabajo es ser mi padre? – desde que tío Z dejó de ganarse su taza al mejor papá del año…

No debió acercarse tanto para decirme eso. De no haberlo hecho, no estaría sobándose la diminuta marca roja que tiene en su frente ahora, mientras Zoe sonríe empáticamente.

-Deja de lloriquear, ese es trabajo de Apolo…- susurré por lo bajo, removiendo lentamente la lengua por mi boca, tratando de deshacerme del sabor metálico.

-Dijiste algo? – preguntó el dios, alzando la cabeza.

-Que si podías llevarte a Bessie al Olimpo y hacer que Hefesto le construya una piscina- mientras más rápido podamos solucionar uno de los problemas, más rápido podré ir a por Arty.

-Bessie? – todos seguirán preguntando eso? Hazme el favor de mirar al Ophiotaurus y de paso cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca.

Viendo que solo se había quedado petrificado, caminé hasta mi amigo juguetón y terminé de cerrar cúpula mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie le haría daño.

Hermes despabiló sus pensamientos y tras tocar la celda de hielo la transportó instantáneamente al salón del Olimpo, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota para el dios de la forja donde exclusivamente indicaba la construcción de un contenedor para el Ophiotaurus.

Su rostro cuando volteó a verme era distinto al que cuando llegó, demostrando la experiencia de las situaciones que pasó a lo largo de su existencia en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, enviándole una breve mirada a Zoe por el rabillo del ojo. Conocía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo que ansiaba expresar, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza y la respiración de su pecho incrementaba poco a poco, poniendo en alerta a la cazadora que estaba ubicándose detrás de mí inconscientemente.

Tosí un par de veces tras tratar de aguantar el frío invernal, haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de hablarle.

-Tu hijo…no debió haber hecho lo que hizo- Castellan lo pagará lentamente.

-Lo sé, pero aun así duele- es un hijo, crees que no conozco el sentimiento?

-Duele por cómo resultó todo? O por cómo acabará? – mi actitud será dura, repugnante, odiosa, pero te invito a que un día camines de la misma manera que lo hago desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso.

-No sientes remordimiento? Te sientes un peso en tu espalda y un hueco en tu pecho? – por qué crees qué estoy aquí, Hermes? Se lo debo todo a ellas, y es por eso que estoy devolviéndoles el favor.

-Debería? Tú más que nadie sabes el significado de dolor y pérdida…no puedes huir por siempre y dejar que todo pase como agua bajo el puente- hubiese sido tan fácil si las pérdidas hubiesen sido de forma natural…pero el destino que manipula Ananké no funciona de esa manera, primo. No para ti, mucho menos para mí.

Guardó silencio, dejando que los copos de nieve se acumulasen majestuosamente alrededor nuestro, invocando un silencio atormentador para nuestras almas heridas por la experiencia. El brillo de sus ojos y la irritación demostraban la pena que sufría por la inminente pérdida que sufriría, pero lo que le estoy dando a cambio es un futuro donde pueda ver al resto de sus hijos en paz.

-Mi padre quiere que mantengas a salvo a sus hijas- dijo por lo bajo, casi con resignación por las órdenes de tío Z.

-Lo prometí, no? No tendría que dudar de mi juramento. Puedo ser el diablo para algunos, pero solo soy un mero humano con una racha de maldad para algunos que hacen lo que nunca debieron haber hecho- puedo hablar y actuar, ser bueno y malo, un genio o el mejor de los tontos. Pero incluso desde un principio supe dividir las acciones correctas de las incorrectas.

-No eres un humano, eres un semidiós. Eres hijo de mi tío, eres hijo de Poseidón- tienes razón y a la vez no. La ironía del tiempo…teniendo que ocultar mi filiación, sin necesidad de tener que usarla hasta el momento justo…

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, Hermes. Soy humano, tal como tú y como ella. Reímos, lloramos, sufrimos, regocijamos…creamos vida, la segamos, inventamos, nos equivocamos. Puede que algunos se sienten en tronos de oro como ustedes, puede que nos embarremos con el suelo mojado, puede que simplemente volemos, pero al final perecemos. Somos ilusiones con decisiones en nuestras manos, solo tenemos que saber elegir- y debo decir que elegiste el camino más correcto, el de salvar a aquellos que amas. Castellan y Chase optaron por mirar el lado contrario y emprender ese espiral de desesperación en donde deberán mirar sus espaldas a cada momento debido a que yo estaré detrás de ellos.

Me acerco a él, liberándome del agarre que mi cazadora de las estrellas tenía en mi campera cuando comencé a tener punzadas que me obligaron a toser nuevamente. Estiro mi mano derecha hasta la corona de su cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo y revolviéndolos lentamente. Algo en su actitud infantil traía a flote los recuerdos de mis bebés, provocándome un nudo en la garganta.

-Desearía saber que te ha ocurrido para que hables de esa manera…- mucho, sería una historia demasiado larga para relatar pero…

-Algún lo harás. Por ahora solo quiero que regreses a tu templo y descanses…yo me encargaré de mancharme las manos- lo despedí, alejándome de él para asirme al brazo diestro de Zoe y llevármela suavemente hasta la Casa Grande sin mirar atrás, dejando como evidencia de su estancia un brillante resplandor dorado.

* * *

Tras dejar a Zoe para que finalice sus petates y de prometerle a Nico que cuidaría a mi ángel, dediqué el tiempo de sobra a rondar como un alma errante el bosque, tratando de fundirme con el paisaje y olvidar el dolor en mi cuerpo. Veía caer la nieve desde un tocón, oyendo algún que otro grito de discusión que las cazadoras tenían con Silena desde mi posición, soltando una carcajada cuando pude oír un estruendo seguido de una amenaza de Clar.

Unas grietas surgieron a mis pies, dejando crecer un par de enredaderas que pretendieron afianzarse a mis piernas de no haber sido porque pisotee distraídamente el suelo para hacer que la tierra volviese a cerrarse.

-Sí esa es su manera de iniciar una conversación, debo decir que deja bastante que desear, señor D- de hecho…creo que si dejases de socializar con el resto del mundo sería una bendición.

-Debería encerrarte en una botella de merlot por tu falta de respeto- bla bla bla, estar sobrio no te ayuda para nada…

Solo lo miré fijamente, bloqueando instintivamente cualquier intento que tenía para meterse en mi cabeza. Digamos que por el momento soy bastante receloso de mis memorias, aunque no me costaría nada para alterarlos y dejar que vague libremente. Cansado de esperar que hable, solo moví mi mano derecha, incitándolo para que comience.

-Definitivamente tendría que demostrarte por qué no debes ser tan desconsiderado con un dios tan benevolente como yo- si fuese tú, tomaría clases de gramática…benevolente y tú nunca encajarían en una oración.

-Si esperas a que hinque la rodilla y te ruegue misericordia, entonces debiste haber traído una reposera- se te cansarán las piernas de tanto aguardar.

Su rostro se puso rojo de ira y vi con desgano como sus manos hacían la mímica de querer ahorcarme lentamente. Dibujé una sonrisa burlesca en mi cara, a sabiendas que perfectamente no se arriesgaría a tocarme un pelo sin tener que sufrir varias consecuencias como castración, pérdida de miembros periféricos, quemaduras de tercer grado o incluso la obliteración de este plano existencial.

-Es gracioso que enfoques todo tu odio hacia Teseo sobre mí…y no me mires con tanta sorpresa, eres más fácil de leer de lo que piensas- la verdad es triste, es como si yo odiase a mi propio padre por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Kronos.

-Eres un héroe, mocoso. Ese simple hecho hace que mi odio hacia ti sea un principio. Pero al estar relacionado con ese sujeto, me enferma el verte. Me recuerda a lo que Ariadna tuvo que pasar…conoces su historia, no? La bella princesa de Creta que amaba ayudar a sus amigos y que le dio un ovillo de hilo mágico que le permitió salir del laberinto a Teseo. Sabes cómo la recompensó? Prometiéndole casamiento para posteriormente dejarla abandonada en la pequeña isla de Naxos . Yo la encontré allí, sabes? Sola. Con el corazón destrozado. Llorando a lágrima viva. Ella lo había abandonado todo, había dejado su vida entera para ayudar a aquel héroe tan apuesto que al final la dejó tirada como una sandalia vieja- estoy de acuerdo contigo borracho, Teseo era un mujeriego y vividor, se enamoraba con la misma velocidad que utilizaba para desaparecer y abandonarlas.

-Entonces tú llegaste y te enamoraste de ella, esperando incluso durante años a su lado hasta el lecho de su muerte, para convertirla posteriormente en tu esposa…conozco la historia, y le alegro que ella haya encontrado a alguien poco convencional…pero al fin de cuentas, a alguien- aunque el hecho de dejarla en el Olimpo y no pedirle que te haga compañía es algo estúpido de tu parte. Eso podría evitar que seas tan idiota con los más pequeños…

-Exacto, Perry Johnson. Ahora ves por qué te odio? Por qué odio a los héroes? Es porque ustedes nunca cambian…acusan a los dioses de vanidad cuando deberían verse en un espejo. Toman lo que les apetece, utilizan a los demás cuando les hace falta, y finalmente acaban traicionando a todo el mundo. Ustedes son tan solo un montón de egoístas e ingratos- es gracioso que pienses eso, Dionisio…

Alcé la vista al cielo nublado, creando con esa acción una abertura entre mi cuello y la bufanda que portaba, dejando de esa manera ingresar unos copos helados que contrarrestaban la fiebre que salía de entre los vendajes, haciendo que emita un suspiro de relajación.

-Lo somos? Estás tan seguro de ello? Después de todo, ustedes fueron quienes nos dieron los conocimientos, oh gran dios Olímpico! Me llamas egoísta e ingrato, pero yo no fui quien hizo una rabieta y le quitó el trono a su tía. Recuerda perfectamente, Dionisio…no puedes borrar una mancha mala con una buena. Todos cometemos errores, yo los hice, los hago y los haré. Soy un humano tal como le dije a tu hermano…y mal que te pese, tú también lo eres- le costaste a mi esposa mucho por tu pataleta, agradece que estoy haciendo lo posible para devolverle su merecido lugar lo antes posible.

Vi periféricamente como su rostro regordete pasó de palidez a uno de furia absoluta, con sus ojos brillando en un amatista hipnótico mientras se acercaba a mi posición donde mantenía la vista en el firmamento que oscurecía poco a poco, demostrando la ausencia de mi luna.

-Evítate cometer una estupidez Dionisio y piensa en ti mismo por un vez. Tu padre te dio una oportunidad que nadie más tiene, puedes ver crecer a tus hijos…incluso puedes traer a tu esposa y brindarle a Castor y Pollux una figura materna, ya que estoy seguro que no es una mujer rencorosa…joder! Incluso puedes pedirle que te sirva vino de vez en cuando, después de todo la penalización impuesta por tu padre indica que no beberás por tu propia mano! – maldito idiota, ni siquiera mereces que te de esa información, solo lo hago porque Tia te quiere a pesar de que no la merezcas…

Cuando volteé mi cabeza para ver directamente a sus ojos, sonreí de forma torcida mirándolo lobunamente, advirtiéndole tácitamente que si intentaba algo no iba a terminar bien parado. Mi guerra no lo incluía a él como objetivo, pero si por algún motivo su estupidez hacía llorar o incluso sentir mal a alguna de mis esposas/novias/amores lo desollaré lentamente para luego remojarlo en jugo de limón y exponerlo al sol.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, tanto por su falta de propósito para continuar con sus quejas así como para intentar atacarme. En lugar de ello, se contentó con dirigirme una gélida mirada, esperando que de alguna manera le temiese, pero lo único que consiguió de mi parte fue un suspiro de resignación, pues al parecer algunas cosas eran mucho más difíciles de cambiar aunque me lo propusiese.

-La profecía dice que al menos dos de ustedes morirán. Quizá tenga suerte y tú seas uno de ellos. Pero recuerda mis palabras, hijo de Poseidón: vivo o muerto, no demostrarás ser mejor que los demás- oh! Moriré, no te preocupes! Pero solo en el momento que realmente deba!

Estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos para desaparecer tal como lo hizo hace muchos años atrás para mí, solo que esta vez se fue oyendo mi voz diciendo:

-Miéntete todo lo que quieras Dionisio, pero ambos sabemos que realmente te preocupas por los semidioses. Es por ello que les das nombres que inventas, para no tener que apegarte a ellos con un sentimentalismo que te haría sentir mal…es por eso que odias la palabra "héroe", porque una vez muerto lo único que permanece es su nombre-

Vete dios del vino.

Vete y trata de ocultar tu humanidad.

Vete y continua manteniendo tu máscara de disconformidad.

Vete…mientras yo me aseguro de que mantengas tu lugar en el Olimpo junto a los demás.

* * *

La furgoneta serpenteaba en dirección al túnel Lincoln, yendo a toda velocidad gracias al instinto de corredora de fórmula uno que tenía Zoe, lo cual hacía palidecer a los demás y apretujarse a mis lados.

Sostenía las manos mi ángel blanco y de Thals mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el aire silbante que ingresaba por las ventanillas, meciendo el cabello corto de mi esposa. El aire se amalgamaba con los perfumes de las mujeres que iban en el carro, ayudando de alguna extraña manera a relajar su cuerpo y entrar en periodos de sueños que eran dispersos gracias a los balidos lastimeros de Grover.

-G-man, deja de quejarte por el amor de Zeus! Hay gente que trata de dormir aquí…- vamos amigo, déjame descansar unos minutos al menos.

El brusco movimiento que mi cazadora dio con el vehículo hizo que Bianca soltase un chillido y estrujase mi mano como si no hubiese mañana, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su teniente para que tenga cuidado, cosa que ella respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa y un aumento de velocidad que no fue captado por los mortales gracias a que puse suficiente niebla antes de empezar con la búsqueda.

-Estoy empezando a creer que deberíamos haber dejado a Argos manejar por nosotros…- vamos Thals, tampoco es para tanto. Un poco frenético, lo acepto, pero imagina que es una montaña rusa.

-Si tanto te molesta cómo manejo, entonces detengo la furgoneta y dejo que nos sigas a pie- Zoe, no es necesario que seas tan mordaz…

-Qué tal si te atamos y te metemos atrás mientras alguno de nosotros maneja como una persona civilizada de los tiempos actuales? – amor, ya es suficiente, dejen de discutir. Por Caos! Parecen dos niñas de cinco años!

-Perseo, creo que no fue una buena idea que trajeses a la hija de Zeus, si continúa así nunca podremos encontrar a mi señora- genial, ustedes discuten y siempre termino involucrado de alguna manera.

-Percy, creo que era mejor traer a esa cazadora que quiso venir a la fuerza en lugar de la anciana detesta hombres- aquí vamos una vez más en mi larga y dolorosa vida, creo que mejor trato de conciliar el sueño con el perfume de Bianca para relajarme.

Mi sien reposa en el hombro del ángel que se sienta a mi siniestra, la cual se halla aferrándose firmemente a mi mano con la esperanza de que sea su salvavidas ante la velocidad que llevábamos. Masajeé lentamente el dorso de su mano mientras tarareaba, sintiendo aún con todo el ruido como las pulsaciones de su corazón amainaban poco a poco, hallando una paz momentánea.

Es lindo verla querer implementar un semblante serio como la gran mayoría de las niñas de Arty llevaban, pero cada vez que su mirada se desviaba al paisaje que le brindaba la ventanilla, su rostro se encendía y su boca se abría parcialmente bajo el efecto del asombro.

Tuve que dejar de sentir su calor para tener que encorvarme en mi lugar y empezar a toser nuevamente, llevando mis manos a mi pecho y boca para tratar de evitar dejar caer sangre en caso de que suceda como en Maine.

Sentí como el vehículo aminoró la velocidad y se fue en dirección a la banquina mientras que un par de manos dispares se pusieron en mi espalda, masajeando lenta pero ansiosamente para que de alguna manera pudiese detener la convulsión. La garganta me sabía a metal, teniendo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar la posible sangre que estuviese subiendo desde mis pulmones con tal de no asustarlas o enviar a un estado catatónico a Grover.

-Percy, te encuentras bien? – tranquilo mi amigo cabra, esto es solo pasajero.

-Es tan solo una tos pasajera, no tienen que preocuparse. Ya se me pasó, lo ven? – les dije, moviendo los brazos y haciendo morisquetas para simular el dolor que las punzadas me producen.

-Estás blanco…seguro que te encuentras bien? – lo digo en serio Bianca, ya se me pasará, no tienes que angustiarte así que por favor cambia la cara, querida…

-Ya lo dije, no? Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de tos. El frío puede ser un poco molesto para mí en esta época del año- vamos, tienes que creerme.

Cuando alcé la vista, me hallé con las duras miradas de las tres mujeres que amo y un preocupado Grover, por lo que forcé nuevamente una sonrisa torcida con desgano para aparentar que estaba bien de salud.

Al parecer aceptaron de forma reticente mi engaño, viendo como mi amigo soltaba un suspiro cansado y volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, mientras que Zoe y mis dos compañeras de viaje asentían tácitamente la cabeza, lo que me hizo tragar saliva porque siempre que hacían algo similar de adultas significaba que me iban a obligar a algo.

Las manos de Thals se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que mis ojos se abriendo súbitamente para posteriormente relajarme cuando mi cabeza fue asentada en su regazo, empezando a deslizar sus delgados dedos por mi frente mientras Bianca hacía lo mismo pero en mi mano izquierda.

Lo admito, estoy sonrojado por esas acciones que toman conmigo, más cuando dos de las tres mujeres que se pusieron de acuerdo en silencio son cazadoras con un juramento para no estar cerca de un hombre. No solo estaba avergonzado, sino que también tenía que controlar la tos y las hormonas que mi adolescente cuerpo tenía.

En definitiva iba a ser una lotería el método de muerte que tendré esta vez…

* * *

Una mano en mi pecho me despertó nuevamente, haciéndome sentir mucho más relajado que de costumbre. No quiero abrir los ojos por este momento, solo dejarme llevar por lo hipnóticos movimientos que los dedos femeninos tenían en mí.

-Despierta dormilón, tenemos que bajar- déjame cinco minutos más, mi cara de pino.

-Dónde estamos? – le pregunté tras abrir lentamente los ojos y ver sus orbes azules eléctricos.

-Washington. Zoe se detuvo aquí tras seguir las órdenes de guía que le dio Grover, ahora mismo están en el café pidiendo algo- genial, ahora voy a tener que verle la cara a los traidores y tratar de no abrirlos de lado a lado…

-Creo que la nariz del chico cabra necesita una calibración. Después de todo, Washington está al sur y no al norte como se supone que debemos ir…- espero que Tena no se entere de que le cuesta leer los puntos cardinales, la última vez tuve que salvarlo de un coma cerebral cuando mi esposa intentó obligarlo a estudiar.

-Bianca dijo algo similar, pero al parecer recordó que algún tiempo vivió aquí con su hermano. Según sus palabras, sus memorias son algo difusas, tienes alguna idea de lo que podría ser? – muchos años en un casino que distorsiona el tiempo, querida…

Tomé la mano izquierda de Thals y la llevé a mis labios, para que posteriormente pudiese sentarme derecho, perdiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras trataba de controlar un gemido de decepción por ello.

-Los hermanos Di Angelo estuvieron, por lo que parece, muchos años metidos en el Hotel Lotus. Recuerdo haberlos visto fugazmente cuando tuve la misión de recuperar el Rayo de tu padre- lo siento por la mentira, pero decirte que los conozco de una vida alternativa sería demasiado para ti.

-Por eso parecías reconocerlos brevemente en Maine? – eh…sí! Digamos eso!

-Lo cierto, es que me sorprendió verlos allí. Aunque no me sorprende demasiado luego de aprender quien es el padre…- y espero que esta vez, tía Perséfone no intente jugar malas bromas con ellos. Después de todo, lo que más quieren es una figura materna…

-Sabes quién es el padre piadoso de Bianca y no me lo dijiste?! – oye, tampoco es para tanto cariño. Además, enójate todo lo que quieras…total con el regalo que te daré para tu cumpleaños, volverás a amarme.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- sé que no debo bromear con esto, pero amo cuando quieres ponerte enfadada y fallas estrepitosamente. Solo por eso te ganas un beso.

Aproveché su momento de debilidad y sonrojo para bajar del vehículo, yendo rápidamente hasta la puerta contraria para abrirle y otorgarle galantemente una mano para ayudarla de descender sin problemas, cosa que respondió burlonamente con una reverencia de princesa.

Entramos al Instituto Smithsoniano, siguiendo de lejos al resto del grupo que había decidido tomar asiento y disfrutar un poco de comida en el café. Thals no se había dado cuenta, pero por el reflejo de las puertas de vidrio se podía ver como Nakamura bajaba de una limusina e intentaba ocultarse entre la poca gente que entraba y salía del lugar.

Parece que debido a que maté a la Mantícora por tratar de lastimar a mi Zoe, el grupo de traidores tuvo que reacomodar sus horarios de rotación y mandaron al tuerto a seguirnos. Una lástima que ahora la única fuente de información que tienen dentro del Campamento sea Chase…eso los limitará bastante y jugarán bajo mis reglas.

El vapor aromatizado a limón invadió mis fosas nasales, despertándome de mis pensamientos para ver una mano morena y un rostro serio con ojos como piedras volcánicas. Asentí silenciosamente como agradecimiento, enfocando mi mirada en la ventana que daba al Museo Aeroespacial, contando los segundos que necesitaba para ir e inmiscuirme en la reunión que Atlas estaba teniendo.

Escuchaba vagamente las discusiones que mi esposa y mi cazadora de las estrellas tenían, algo sobre las formas de hablar que había hoy en día, pidiendo opiniones por momento a Bianca mientras la cabra miedica estaba mordiendo la taza, teniendo que patearlo por debajo de la mesa para que deje de llamar la atención de los clientes que se posicionaban unas mesas atrás.

Me disculpé momentáneamente, solo para ser retenido por Zoe.

-A dónde vas? – a pedirle tu mano a tu padre…

-A la zona Aeroespacial, necesito que te quedes con los demás por un rato- vamos hermosa, solo espiaré un rato, te prometo que volveré a salvo.

-Por qué? – es tu día de hacer muchas preguntas acaso? Anda Zoe, ve con Thals, en serio.

-Porque ahora creo saber la razón del por qué Grover te guio hasta aquí. Acabo de ver a Nakamura, un traidor que estaba en el _Princesa Andrómeda_ el año pasado, y voy a ver que está pasando allí- no frunzas el ceño, cazadora. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar estas hormonas adolescentes y tú no ayudas.

-Te quedarás aquí. No irás a ningún lado- me estás ordenando? Desde cuando eres tan posesiva? Puede que esté enfermo, pero no creo que eso sea un catalizador para que tu actitud de un cambio de ciento ochenta grados.

-Quiero recordarte que no eres mi madre, Zoe Nightshade. Necesito ir allí e iré allí. No requiero de tu permiso y si te digo que te quedarás aquí con los demás, lo harás sin chistar. Entendido? – lo hago por ti, cabeza dura. Estoy más que seguro que si ves a tu padre allí dentro, perderás la calma y atacarás con solo rabia ciega.

-Tú no me ordenas, muchacho! – lamento decirte que en este momento sí lo hago…

-Soy quien manda en la misión, así que harás lo que digo. No sé lo hay allí dentro, pero si por una de esas casualidades puede que El General esté ahí, no quiero que pierdas la compostura y te mandes a pelear sin pensar. Además, si no vuelvo en diez minutos, toma el liderazgo y continúa con la búsqueda. Lady Artemisa es la prioridad- volveré, no las dejaría solas en un momento como este, pero quiero que entiendas.

Abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero una sola mirada mía la detuvo e hizo que diese media vuelta para posteriormente se marche al interior del café para esperar con los otros. Me dolía gritarle y utilizar la posición de líder en su contra, o en cualquiera de mis amadas, pero necesito que estén a salvo tanto física como psicológicamente. Suficiente con que yo sea el desequilibrado mental y moribundo del grupo…

Observé su espalda delgada y su trenza azabache que caía entre sus omóplatos de manera agraciada, derramando vida con cada paso estilizado como el de un felino. Tanto ella y Cali eran iguales y distintas en pequeños aspectos, pero ambas lograron liberarse de las garras de su padre, lo cual pienso que siga de esa manera esta vez.

Crucé la calle y subí las escaleras del Museo de Historia Natural. El cual tenía un gran cartel en la puerta donde avisaba que estaba cerrado por las fiestas de fin de año, por lo que hice caso omiso y entré sin producir sonido, moviéndome a través de las grandes salas que exponían dinosaurios y mastodontes…debería pedirle a Tena más tarde si le gustaría venir a una de estas visitas guiadas que hacen.

Dos centinelas aguardaban las puertas de la galería donde la reunión estaba llevándose a cabo, teniendo que disminuirles la circulación sanguínea que iba al cerebro, atontándolos y luego abrirles las gargantas con un cuchillo de hielo mientras sostenía sus cuerpos para que no hagan ruido.

En aquella galería había al menos una docena de guardias mortales, un par de Dracaenae y, como cereza del postre, mis mejores amigos Castellan y Nakamura ofreciendo sus traseros a Atlas. Como voy a adorar el hecho de dejarles algunos hematomas por llevarse a alguien que me importa mucho.

-El grupo de búsqueda está aquí, mi señor- para ser un tuerto eres bastante atento, Nakamura.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Pero dónde? – eres demasiado curioso para tu propio bien, Atlas. Hay veces que deberías mantener la boca cerrada…

-En el café que tiene el Museo del Aire y el Espacio- bravo! Estuviste haciendo tu trabajo! Ahora no te molestaría si te saco el otro ojo, verdad?

-Cuántos y quiénes? – escuché preguntar a Castellan, quien tendría que agradecerme que no tiene que soportar el horrible acento de la mantícora.

-Cinco. Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, dos cazadoras y Percy Jackson- por qué tiemblas pequeño traidor? Acaso mi nombre trae terror en tu cuerpo?

Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo entonces. Es tu culpa que después de todo eligieses ser un traidor a tu familia y no dudases en segar la vida de infantes que se negaron a seguirte.

-Déjeme apresarlos. Tenemos más que suficientes…- sí que eres masoquista, Castellan. No te bastó perder a toda esa gente en el yate hace un año?

-Ya has fallado una vez, muchacho. No podemos correr el riesgo de perderte…- Ohhh, que bonito…miren como se cuidan entre ellos..

Solo por eso mismo dejaré que Zoe te castre personalmente antes de aplicar el pequeño plan que tengo para ti, mi querido titán de la fuerza. Nunca debiste despreciar a Cali o a mi cazadora de las estrellas, ellas son hermosas personas que no se parecen en nada a ti.

Guardé silencio para ver como se reproducía ante mis ojos una repetición de la línea temporal anterior. Observé al mismo tiempo que mi cerebro contaba los segundos que Zoe estaba controlando para mi regreso, lo que pensaba cumplir y no preocuparla más de lo debido, de seguro que le parezco una molestia con todos los síntomas que estoy teniendo…

A los niños le hubiesen encantado esos cachorros de dientes de sable que acaban de revivir, aunque tendríamos que enseñarles a ser cuidadosos y cariñosos. Tena y Reyna hubiesen intentado gritarlo de haberlo hecho, ya que eran muy protectoras de Ícaro y Sally, pero al final se encariñarían y jugarían todos juntos, sacando una risa jovial.

Discuten por el error que tomaron, diciendo que necesitaban restos dentales de un tiranosaurio… Nico puede traer uno de regreso? La última vez, Hazel me prohibió preguntarle. La amo mucho como para tentar mi suerte este tiempo…

Están tan abstraídos con sus planes de tendernos una trampa que no se percatan cuantos guardias han empezado a faltarle en los últimos dos minutos, aprovechando la distracción que sufrían para deslizar silenciosamente el borde afilado de mi daga helada, perturbando lentamente el aire a mi alrededor para que el dúo de monstruos no me percibiese.

Un retazo de la ropa de Zoe era sostenido en la mano del tuerto, seguramente obtenida por la traidora de Chase, otorgándosela a los Spartus para que rastreasen la posición de nuestro grupo. Sus esqueletos grises apenas podían sostener sus ropas de camuflaje, y sus ojos amarillos enfermizos incomodaban al resto de los guardias que aún se mantenían con vida. Se movieron frenéticamente de un lado al otro, dando espadazos hasta que pudieron sincronizarse entre ellos y no matarse en el trayecto.

La temperatura del cuchillo en mis manos comenzó a decaer estrepitosamente, convirtiéndose en un blanco puro que emanaba un vaho al estar en contacto con el ambiente cálido debido a la diferencia de calor que había.

Respiré profundamente, controlando el dolor punzante, relajando las náuseas que tenía y olvidándome del dolor de cabeza que estaba volviendo a sufrir. Bamboleé el arma entre mis dedos, viendo detenidamente cada paso que los monstruos recién revividos realizaban, memorizando cada detalle de sus pensamientos cíclicos por el momento.

No necesito pensarlo demasiado, estaba jugando a contrarreloj, por lo que corrí y salté con la misma gracia que Arty y Thals se habían empeñado en enseñarme años atrás, chocando con los guerreros y apuñalando consecutivamente a cuatro en medio de sus esternones para que caigan de bruces al suelo, siendo absorbidos por la tierra y devueltos al Tártaro.

Una telaraña nívea en el plexo solar era todo lo que los traidores pudieron ver en sus esfuerzos antes de que pereciesen. El frío del cero absoluto al que llevé a la daga era algo que podía asimilar el mismo efecto que el Hierro Estigio, siendo ambos algo que negaba toda vida que pudiese existir.

-Qué significa esto? – qué te parece que estoy haciendo, titán? Tengo aspecto de estar jugando?

Sonreí de forma torcida, haciendo girar el cuchillo en mi mano mientras los miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-Vaya, parece que hice demasiado ruido con estos…bueno, espero que sepan disculparme si les quité algunos de sus amigos. Después de todo, me estaba aburriendo de tanto escucharlos hablar monótonamente- tendría que haberle pedido el reproductor de música a Thals por un rato, ahora que lo pienso bien.

-Es Percy Jackson! Cómo ha logrado entrar! Cierren todas las puertas! No dejen que escape! – mala suerte, perra de Kronos…mi tiempo de visita a finalizado. Nos vemos en unos días, cuando vaya a buscar a mi esposa.

Esprinté hacia la salida en dirección a la furgoneta donde Bianca tenía su cabeza fuera de la ventanilla, provocando que casi le grite para que no haga eso mientras viajamos a menos que quiera darme un infarto. Al parecer vio que los Spartus venían tras mí, ya que su cara palideció ligeramente, haciendo que pierda su tonalidad oliva que tanto amo.

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en los míos, asintiendo levemente para meterse de nuevo a la seguridad y sacar medio cuerpo al cabo de unos segundos mientras tensaba su arco con una flecha que largaba un miasma oscuro que pasó impredecible para ella.

Abrí la puerta del conductor, enviándole una mirada a Grover para que vaya atrás sin quejarse y que Zoe pase al asiento de acompañante, quien quiso discutir primero para luego obedecer cuando la fulminé fijamente.

-Percy! Qué sucede?! Qué son esas cosas!? – tranquila Thals, no hay que desesperarse…

-Digamos que presencié una pequeña reunión sin ser invitado, querida. En cuanto a esos esqueletos, se llaman Spartus y son productos de un renacimiento a partir de dientes de dragón. Un tanto difíciles de tratar si no se utilizan las herramientas correctas…- comenté, dándole arranque al vehículo y metiendo los cambios inmediatamente.

-Y cuáles serían esas herramientas? Digo, nos serían de utilidad en este momento a menos que quieras que una cabra fantasma te coma las sábanas por dejar que muera…- gracias por la imagen, niño cabra. Ahora no sé si vomitar o negarme a dormir por el resto de mis días.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor la espalda de mi ángel, quien sostenía firmemente su arco y apuntaba con suma precisión, sacándome una sonrisa por la velocidad con la que se había adaptado a su nueva familia.

 _-Il mio angelo bianco...-_ en vez de mirarme a mí, deberían de ver el rostro de ella…ni siquiera se percató que estoy hablándole en su lengua madre.

 _-Cosa succede, Percy? –_ lo ven?! No se ha dado cuenta! Así que no me miren de esa manera! Es incómodo…

Llevo una mano a mi pecho, masajeándolo por un breve instante, solo para que Zoe tome mi brazo al finalizar y apretarlo de manera suave, por lo que le sonrío por su amabilidad. La imagen de los esqueletos malditos se va haciendo un poco más pequeña a medida que acelero, tarareando una cancioncilla mientras me tomo el tiempo necesario para dictaminar el momento propicio.

Aspiro profusamente, inhalando el perfume de mis amores, tranquilizándome por infinitésima vez en la jornada. Es entonces cuando ordeno.

 _-Puoi sparare-_

* * *

 ** _Okey, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de leer con tanto entusiasmo._**

 ** _Y bien? Les gustó la actitud de Percy en la reunión?_**

 ** _La charla con Dionisio?_**

 ** _La plática con Zoe en la playa?_**

 ** _Creen que las muchachas son demasiados sobreprotectoras con nuestro héroe?_**

 ** _Piensan que sería bueno que en el próximo capítulo haga que alguna de ellas le pregunte sobre Sadie, Carter, Magnus?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hola a todos al episodio número veinticuatro de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguir este fanfic, comentarlo o darle favorito._**

 ** _También felicito a Ryckers Dragneel por sus actualizaciones, las cuales espero las próximas con ansias._**

 ** _Jim anime: si estás leyendo esto, básicamente sentí que tenía que utilizarlo como un guiño y más que nada como motivo de burla hacia Percy._**

 ** _El resto: Quieren que alguna de las muchachas se enteren de la enfermedad de Percy? Por qué?_**

 ** _Leknyn: el día que termine este fanfic, haré una serie de one-shots con los pensamientos de cada esposa de Percy…así que a esperar se ha dicho!_**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Do I Wanna Know?

Conducía en silencio, sintiendo las miradas de todos mis acompañantes puesta en mí, incomodándome un poco. Trato de tararear para distraer mi mente, pero la fuerza que ejerce la pequeña mano de Zoe sobre la mía me distrae velozmente, impidiéndome incluso que pudiese masajear mi adolorido pecho.

-Percy…desde cuándo sabes italiano? – desde que tomé clases avanzadas con Tena y el pequeño emo.

-Desde que mi madre me enseñó a leer sin tener problemas con la dislexia. Fue un método para mantener a raya el Síndrome de Déficit de Atención- un poco difícil al principio, pero luego de concentrarme en una sola cosa, lo demás pasa a segundo plano…como tú con Green Day, Thals.

-No es muy común que un semidiós tenga tal habilidad…tu madre debe de ser una gran mujer. Habría sido una grandiosa cazadora…- yo también pienso en ello, mi cazadora. Yo también lo pienso.

El ambiente de la furgoneta volvió a sentirse incómodo, como si el pequeño diálogo que tuvimos no hubiese sido suficiente. Respiro profundamente, viendo por los espejos retrovisores ante la inminente aparición que tendrá el León de Nemea, para posteriormente liberar el aire y sentir punzadas en mi pulmón derecho.

-Sabes algún otro idioma? – preguntó mi ángel.

-Griego, latín, español, francés, alemán…tenía mucho tiempo libre mientras mi madre trabajaba- tampoco es que me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo "padre e hijo" con el cerdo machista de Ugliano.

-Tienes alguna otra habilidad que no conozcamos? – eso es muy personal, Zoe. No sabía que estabas tan interesada en mí…

Atino a mirarla de reojo mientras esbozo una leve sonrisa torcida, provocando que sus oscuras mejillas se tornen unos tonos rojos y desvíe la vista al frente, tratando de obviar las risas innecesarias de Grover, la mirada oscura de Bianca y el rechinar de dientes que mi esposa está haciendo.

Libera mi mano, haciéndome sentir un poco raro al no tener su calor en mi fría piel. Pero disimuladamente la llevo a mi pecho para producir movimientos circulares mientras aspiro el perfume a manzanas que me dejó.

Mi mente se va lejos por unos minutos, perdiéndome el momento en que nuevamente habían comenzado a hablar de cosas triviales para matar el tiempo, como las ventajas que la caza tenía o lo bueno de no estar en ella, mientras que G-man trataba de convencerlas para que se uniesen a su secta de comedores de latas.

Ni te atrevas a hacer eso con mis amores, niño cabra…

-Un momento! – eh? Qué sucede ahora, mi amor?

-Ocurre algo, Thals? – por qué gritas?

-Acabo de recordar algo que todas estuvimos intentando averiguar luego de la reunión que tuvimos antes de partir- oh no…que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

-Y puedo saber qué es? – por favor Caos, que no sea lo que creo que es…

-Quienes eran esas personas que salieron del Oráculo? – no solo me preguntas algo que no puedo responderte con total sinceridad, sino que también suenas completamente celosa…y lo peor de todo, es que solo quiero soltar el volante para besarte por esa actitud tuya, Thals.

-Geez…son unos compañeros que tenía años atrás, y la verdad es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- tranquilo Perseo, responde solo lo justo y necesario…

-Y esas mujeres? También eran amigas tuyas? – por qué el tono sugerente, Zoe?

Suspiro sonoramente, viendo por un momento a través de la ventanilla, la cual me brindaba la borrosa imagen del paisaje que dejábamos atrás con el paso de los segundos. Regreso la vista al frente, implorando por primera vez para que aparezca el maldito León de Nemea e interrumpa esta dificultosa plática, pero al parecer Caos cree que le soy una molestia en el trasero porque se está resarciendo cruelmente de mí.

-Sí, señorita Nightshade. Esas mujeres eran amigas mías. Amigas solamente, así que deja de pensar fuera de lo común- no ando con las fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar al Scooby-Doo del panteón egipcio, quien siempre cree que tengo algo con Sadie.

Sus dedos alcanzan inconscientemente la manga de mi campera, algo que al parecer Thalia se percató ya que carraspeó y miró oscuramente a la teniente de Arty. Miré por el espejo retrovisor, enviándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a mi esposa, quien estaba sentada en medio de Bianca y Grover, el cual está comiéndose todas las latas que lleva en su mochila.

-Percy…- la voz suave de mi ángel blanco resuena en el silencio de la furgoneta.

-Bianca? – cuestiono, ignorando el motivo de su llamado.

-La persona con pelo verde…es niño o niña? –

Apenas pronunció eso, tuve que controlarme para no desbancar el vehículo mientras luchaba con una carcajada que sorprendió a todos, ya que se me estaba haciendo un poco difícil de ver el camino gracias a las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos y las punzadas que no pude contener en mi pecho.

-Qué sucede? Qué es tan gracioso? – créeme, G-man…si tu vieses esa pareja, estarías preguntándome lo mismo que Bianca.

-Nada, nada…solo recordé algo que sucedió años atrás…- fue un momento incómodo cuando Hazel le preguntó lo mismo, provocando que incluso Sumerbrander soltase una risa sonora.

-Qué? Acaso hicieron la misma pregunta? – no te imaginas las veces que Alex quiso matar a alguien por ello…

-Sí, y el caso es que es un poco molesto para Alex, ya que es hermafrodita, pero prefiere ser mujer principalmente- mejor digo la versión mortal, ya que si revelo su capacidad de cambiar de género a voluntad, tendría que decirles también que pertenece a otro panteón y que la mayoría de las veces decapita a su novio muerto.

Solo pude alzar las comisuras de mis labios al ver sus caras de asombro, ya que nunca se podrían haber imaginado dicha respuesta por todas las casualidades posibles. Si tuviese la oportunidad de presentarlas a todas ellas, de seguro que se llevarían más que bien. Alguna que otra discusión, pero al final se pondrían de acuerdo para torturarnos psicológicamente a Magnus, Carter, Anubis y a mi…

Creo que pensándolo bien, ya tenemos suficientes torturas en nuestras manos como para permitir que hagan una a nivel intercultural.

Estaba a punto de burlarme de sus hermosos rostros que lucían un asombro divertido para mí, pero un rugido atronador llegó hasta mis oídos, rompiendo a través del chillido que el viento producía tras conducir a gran velocidad para no perder tiempo.

Un resplandor dorado se acercaba con la fugacidad de una saeta, esquivando los árboles que se ubicaban a la izquierda del camino desolado, algo que agradecí internamente ya que sería más fácil de combatir en lugar de tener que preocuparme por los inocentes mortales.

-Qué sucede?! Por qué aceleras?! – no quiero que un felino que brilla como un dracma les haga daño, cariño.

-Un gato nos está siguiendo y está a punto de golpearnos…cuando yo les diga, se bajan del auto. Entendido? – les digo, viendo por el espejo retrovisor que el arquetipo estaba a meros metros de estamparnos.

Todos se afirmaron en sus asientos, siendo Thals la principal ya que sus brazos fueron sostenidos por mi ángel y mi amigo. Aumenté un poco más la velocidad, sintiendo que el viento silbaba en un tono muy agudo, agarrando con fuerza el volante en mi mano izquierda mientras que la diestra se preparaba para activar el freno de mano.

Respiré profundamente, corroborando por una última vez que todos mis amores y amigo cabra estuviesen seguros. La cabeza del león estaba justo a mi izquierda, a tan solo un metro de distancia, listo para embestir la puerta que tenía al lado Bianca, quien solo palideció al ver la ferocidad en los ojos dorados.

Cuando su enorme cabeza melenuda estaba a punto de entrar en acción, pisé el freno y volanteé hacia mi derecha, accionando el freno de mano en el momento en que ya no teníamos demasiado envión, evitando volcar pero haciendo que el León de Nemea pase de largo.

-Todos! Tomen sus cosas y bajen ya! – no pierdan tiempo, necesito que salgan ahora mismo de la furgoneta!

No perdieron tiempo e hicieron caso a mis palabras, siendo Zoe la que pudo bajar primero y procedió a ayudar a los demás mientras yo me ocupaba de entretener la visión del monstruo, creando con hielo un xipho en mi mano derecha y un khopesh en mi izquierda. Manteniendo a raya los zarpazos que emitía el león con sus enormes patas delanteras.

El pecho me ardía un poco más con cada movimiento evasivo que realizaba cuando el gato gigante quería saltar sobre mí, sintiendo más preocupado por si los demás habían podido salir del vehículo con sus cosas.

Un suave sonido de una cuerda tensándose hace que cambie mi estilo de pelea defensivo por unos segundos y proceda a dar estocadas veloces con el xipho mientras intentaba abrir su boca desde el interior con mi khopesh.

-Hazte a un lado, Perseo! – en un momento, mi cazadora…

-Qué estás apuntando? – si no mal recuerdo, tenías poco conocimiento de las debilidades de este monstruo.

Forcejeo un poco más contra el león, aguantándome las punzadas que mis pulmones estaban sufriendo con el invernal frío que había llegado antes de tiempo a Diciembre. Sonrío satisfactoriamente cuando pude escindir ambos lados de la boca desde dentro con el borde curvo del arma que Carter me enseñó a dominar.

-A la cabeza! – escucho sus palabras venir a través de las ventanillas abiertas que tengo a mi espalda.

-Apunta a uno de sus ojos! – le exclamé, oyendo como respuesta un "Mmh" mientras un silbido hizo que tuviese que inclinar mi cabeza hacia mi diestra para dejar pasar la flecha plateada que dejaba una pequeña estela a su paso.

Todos oímos un grito desgarrador de puro dolor mientras saltaba sobre el capó de la furgoneta, poniéndome junto a mis compañeros de búsqueda, donde inmediatamente Thals y Bianca me arrastraron hasta ellas cuando me vieron respirar dificultosamente debido al esfuerzo, notándose principalmente por las grandes muestras de vaho que salían de mi boca.

Antes de que pudiesen expresar la preocupación que podía ver en sus ojos, el monstruo saltó encima del techo del vehículo, haciéndome gemir de frustración, pero para posteriormente darme una idea.

-Zoe, deja de apuntar al León de Nemea y enfócate en el tanque de gasolina- vamos, querida, no me mires como si estuviese loco…bueno, como si estuviese completamente desquiciado.

-Estás loco, muchacho! Puedo disparar directamente a su boca y tú me pides que haga otra cosa! Además, deja de decir su nombre! – oye, tampoco es para que te sulfures, mi cazadora.

-Decir qué? León de Nemea? No es ese su nombre? – cuestioné, utilizando un semblante de ignorante.

-Percy! Detente! Solo estás volviéndolo más fuerte! – lo sé, Grover…y eso es lo que quiero exactamente.

-A quién? Al León de Nemea? – sé que me golpearán luego de esto, pero lo creo necesario si quiero darle todas las fuerzas posibles a mi luna.

-Deja de decir su nombre, por Hades! – no seas blasfema, Thals…estás hablando del padre de mi ángel.

-El nombre de quién? El León de Nemea tenía nombre propio? – no me sorprendería que algunas de ustedes quisiesen domesticarlo para que sea un guardián.

-En serio, Percy. Ya basta…está brillando demasiado…- Geez…vale, te haré caso mi _madonna_.

-Vale, vale…tampoco era para que se pongan así…Zoe, dispara al tanque de gasolina- vamos mi cazadora, sé que no quieres ver más a ese gato hormonado.

-Per…- no es tiempo para que me discutas.

Tan solo la miré fijamente, sin querer hacerlo a propósito el querer recordarle que yo estoy al mando de la búsqueda de mi esposa. Y si le pido que le dispare al jodido tanque de gasolina, entonces tiene que dispararle al jodido tanque de gasolina!

-Ya dispara por el amor de Zeus! – okey, no era lo que quería decir, pero funcionó.

Disparó con una certeza mortal, hundiendo la punta de plata lunar directamente al costado derecho de la furgoneta justo cuando el minino de oro bajó de un salto al asfalto, cubierto de nieve, de la carretera.

Una pequeña filtración se produjo gracias a la acción de la teniente de Arty, derramando lentamente a cuentagotas un líquido verdeazulado con un olor que generalmente resultaría agradable para cualquier persona, pero en el caso de Grover y el mío, el olor era tan pegajoso que nos provocaba arcadas involuntarias.

Con un imperceptible movimiento de mi mano derecha, las pequeñas gotas se transformaron en una lluvia que salió despedida en dirección al lomo del león, empapando su pelaje áureo profundamente, ocasionándole un sonoro estornudo al animal debido a la fragancia empalagosa de la bencina.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, envolví mi brazo diestro alrededor de la cintura de Zoe y la tiré contra mi pecho, alejándola lo más distante posible de la siguiente consecuencia que mi orden iba a provocar.

-Thals…lánzale un rayo ahora! – es tu turno ahora, esposa mía.

Todos habían figurado la idea que tuve desde un principio, por lo que la madre de mi bebé no se hizo esperar. Le apuntó con su lanza y un arco eléctrico azul salió disparado de la punta, dándole de lleno en la cabeza del león, teniendo que rápidamente tomarla por la cintura a ella también para así evitar que la explosión la tire al suelo y la lastime.

-Por Artemisa- pronuncié solemnemente, viendo como el León de Nemea era devorado completamente por las llamas hasta desaparecer en volutas doradas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, ya que ahora me siento un poco mejor al saber que mi hermosa luna tiene un poco más de fuerzas. He dejado de percibir las punzadas ahora que estoy dando respiraciones profundas, invadiendo mis pulmones con aromas deliciosos de manzanas y pinos silvestres, haciendo que abra mis ojos y lentamente libere a Zoe de mi abrazo.

Desearía que dejase de verme con cautela. Me es difícil dilucidar si quiere matarme por abrazarla o por dejar de hacerlo. Solo pongo mis esperanzas en Caos para que al final de esta búsqueda no retome su odio hacia los hombres nuevamente para conmigo.

-Interesante… estrategia- Ehhh…gracias, pero no lo hice solo…

-Ustedes dos hicieron todo, no yo- y no lo nieguen!

Liberé a Thalia de mi abrazo, queriendo ir a recoger mi mochila que acarreaba Grover, solo para caer de bruces al suelo cuando un puñetazo repleto de luces relampagueantes se estrelló contra mi pecho. Solté un grito que casi desgarra mis cuerdas vocales, tosí descontroladamente mientras me revolcaba sobre la capa de nieve que descendía lentamente del cielo nublado.

Mi vista se nublaba y solo podía oír un grito desesperado que imploraba perdón, algo que quisiera darle pero trato de concentrarme principalmente en no escupir sangre. Estirando mi mano izquierda ansiosamente a mi equipaje, sacando un cubo de ambrosia y metiéndomelo en la boca, esperando que los efectos de mi enfermedad retrocedan.

Respiré profunda y dificultosamente, dando gracias mentalmente a Apolo por brindarme lo necesario para combatir los síntomas de mi enfermedad. Podía sentir la humedad salada golpeando el suelo a mis espaldas, dándome a saber que mi esposa estaba llorando por algo que ella nunca esperó que terminase así.

No la culpo. Nunca lo haré. Ella no sabe de mi problema. Y entiendo perfectamente que solo me golpeó por todo el mal momento que le hice pasar minutos atrás. Logro apoyarme sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, cerrando los ojos y dando una última inhalación de aire puro para luego ponerme de pie y caminar hasta mi bella esposa de ojos azules.

Bianca y Zoe le apuntaban con sus arcos, impidiéndole que se acerque a mí. Quería gritarles que se detengan, que Grover hiciese algo…pero mi voz era rasposa y demasiado cansina como para que pudiese ser oída. Atiné a poner mis manos en los hombros de mis primeros amores, dándoles una sonrisa suave y pidiéndoles tácitamente que dejen a mi novia en esta línea temporal.

Besé su frente cuando ella hundió su bello rostro en mi pecho, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que estaba derramando al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba por mi perdón.

-Ya estoy bien, deja de llorar. Por favor, no me gusta verte así y saber que es por mi culpa- parece que estoy destinado a hacerlas llorar, no?

Soy un mal esposo…

-Te encuentras bien, Percy/Perseo? – agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pequeñas cazadoras.

-Sí, solo me sorprendió esa descarga. Pero comprendo que lo hizo por mis acciones con el arquetipo, no es así? – venga, amor. Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así.

-Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes de hacer lo que hiciste, Percy. No sabes el miedo que estaba teniendo porque creí que estabas loco…- tampoco es para exagerar Grover.

Un murmullo ahogado me distrae de las palabras de mi amigo, teniendo que enfocarme en mi mujer de rostro cubierto con pecas que muero por besar cada una de ellas. Alcé mi mano izquierda desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello oscuro con terminaciones azules eléctricas, provocando que el olor a acondicionador ingrese a mis pulmones cada vez que mecía un mechón.

-Thalia…si no dejas de llorar en este instante, no te daré tu regalo de navidad…y créeme, te arrepentirás de ello- veo que mi táctica de chantaje no ha perdido su toque, querida.

-Ya…ya estoy bien. Y…y tú? – deja que limpie tus mejillas, mi amor. No me gusta que un rastro de lágrimas tristes las mancillen.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un dolor pasajero. No tienes que pedir disculpas. Ninguno de ustedes debe hacerlo, fue todo mi responsabilidad- siento dolor en el pecho, la boca me sabe a hierro, tengo un pequeño temblor en todo mi cuerpo, pero si tengo que mostrarles una sonrisa a ustedes y mentirles sobre mi estado de salud…entonces lo haré sin dudar.

Solo quiero que no se preocupen por mí, yo tengo que hacerlo por ustedes. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Qué buscabas con decir tantas veces el nombre del monstruo? – darle más energías a Arty…

-Los nombres tienen poder, y mientras más decía el suyo, más valor iba a tener el sacrificio. Y en este momento, quien necesita de nuestra ayuda es Lady Artemisa- ahora solo queda llegar a tiempo para que no sufra más con la presencia despreciable de aquellos traidores.

-Bueno, ha funcionado- por qué tienes el ceño fruncido ahora, Zoe. Es porque estoy abrazando a Thals? O porque he hecho algo para molestarte?

Dicho eso, empezó a caminar delante nuestro, siendo seguida por Bianca y Grover, dejándonos atrás.

* * *

Haber eliminado a los guardias y a los Spartus nos ha dado un enorme alivio. Si tan solo ellos supiesen lo que tuvimos que padecer la primera vez por el simple hecho de tener que escapar del museo…

Avanzaba en silencio, oyendo las pláticas con tonos hastiados que mis dos cazadoras inmortales tenían con Thals, mientras que Grover iba delante de todos tocando su flauta. Me quedé detrás de todos, caminando con lentitud para asegurarme que no hubiese nada a los alrededores que intentase atacar a mis compañeros.

Reí mentalmente al recordar a que estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo que una manada de lobos, donde los experimentados iba delante, en medio aquellos más jóvenes y al último el más viejo, cuidando de todos. Estoy seguro de que Lupa se hubiese reído también de mi situación.

Plumas negras iban cayendo a mi derecha, dejando ver un par de ojos verdes como los míos. Un graznido resonó entre las ramas y la charla en voz alta que mis amores tenían. Seguí adelante, viendo como el pequeño pájaro azabache saltaba de rama en rama, emitiendo sonidos como risas burlescas y secas.

Qué hace aquí ese maldito cuervo? No le había dicho que vaya a molestar al tuerto?

-Crak!…Crak! – te crees muy graciosos? Espera a que te ponga las manos encima de nuevo…

De todos los animales con los que Caos pudo bendecirme con la divinidad…tuvo que ser ese cuervo? Acaso lo hace a propósito? No sabe que si Clar lo ve, me hará la vida imposible? Viviré disfrazado hasta el día de mi muerte!

Y lo peor de todo es que la maldita bola de plumas lo sabe! Estoy tentado a negociar con el tuerto. Al menos me lo cambiaría por los Tuco y Tico que tiene él…

-Crak!...Crak!...Crak! – ya deja de quejarte! Estoy tentado a desplumarte y regalar tus plumas a Pipes.

Decidí olvidarme del animal que representaba mi divinidad para prestar atención a los demás, ya que habíamos llegado a una zona urbanizada, metiéndonos en una boca del metro.

Compramos los billetes hacia Louisiana y cruzamos los torniquetes, teniendo en mente el único propósito de no llevarlos cerca del Campamento Júpiter cuando llegásemos a destino final, ya que lo último que necesito es escuchar la tediosa voz de Octavian. Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos a bordo de un tren que se dirigía al sur, lejos de la capital. Cuando salió al exterior, sentí que las cabezas de Thals y Zoe se ponían sobre mis hombros, completamente dormidas, ocupando esos lugares para cuidar que no me dé otro ataque de tos.

Grover dio un suspiro. Por lo que cerré los ojos un segundo y recordar que era lo que venía a continuación, esbozando media mueca alegre.

-Suerte que te has acordado del metro, Bianca- mi _angelo_ es la mejor!

-Sí, bueno… Me fijé en esta estación cuando pasamos por aquí el verano pasado. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque no existía cuando Nico y yo vivíamos en Washington- sigo diciendo que tengo una extraña atracción hacia mujeres mayores a mí…

Con cuidado, acomodé las cabezas de mis dos compañeras de asiento con cuidado en sus respectivos lugares, para posteriormente ponerme de pie y apoyarme al costado izquierdo de Bianca, viendo desde arriba como Grover fruncía el entrecejo y ella tenía una mirada confusa por sus recuerdos.

-Nueva, dices? Esa estación parecía muy vieja- no para ella, mi amigo caprino.

-Quizá. Pero cuando nosotros vivíamos aquí, de niños, el metro no existía, te lo aseguro- para ti debe ser muy confuso ahora, Bianca, pero te afirmo que Will está tratando con ese problema ahora mismo.

-No lo entiendo. Dices que no había ninguna línea de metro? – cuestionó nuevamente G-man.

Mi primer amor de piel oliva y sonrisa similar a la de su madre asintió. Provocando que su trenza se moviese ligeramente por la acción, mientras que su aura argentada disminuyese un poco por la charla.

-No para ella y Nico, Grover. Recuerdas el Hotel Lotus? Bueno, ellos estaban allí cuando nosotros fuimos en la búsqueda del Rayo Maestro. Y por sus palabras…he de deducir que llevaban más de medio siglo allí dentro- la verdad es que no sé si golpear a tío H por dejarlos ahí tanto tiempo o agradecerle por haberlo hecho y permitirme conocerlos…

-Qué?! – lo siento, amada, pero es la verdad.

-Bianca, quién es el presidente de los Estados Unidos? – al menos así se dará cuenta más rápido…

-Harry S. Truman…- el trigésimo tercer presidente, ha pasado demasiado tiempo para ti.

-Ese fue el presidente número treinta y tres que tuvo este país…vamos por el cuarenta y cuatro. Tienes muchas cosas con las que actualizarte, y me aseguraré que cuando terminemos esta misión, tú y tu hermano lo hagan- le digo, poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado y sosteniendo su mano siniestra.

-Dijiste que estuviste en el Hotel Lotus y nos viste? – así es, pequeño ángel.

-Si, recuerdas que llegó a tu habitación un ramo de rosas blancas? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi cara.

Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, dejándome ver sus iris oscuras que me tragaban completamente y me ahogaban en la calidez amorosa que contenían.

-Acaso…? –

- _Ero io_ \- es hermosa la faceta tímida con mejillas rojas que me estás dando. Me aseguraré con mi propia vida para que sigan existiendo.

* * *

Tuvimos que viajar en dos trenes más como la vez anterior, asegurándome que cada uno de ellos tome su propio tiempo para dormir y comer las provisiones que trajeron consigo, siendo obligado en un momento por mi cara de pino a que haga lo mismo a punta de lanza eléctrica…no me quedó más opción que acatar sus órdenes.

Cuando llegó el momento de bajar del tercer medio de movilización, nos encontramos al final de la línea, en medio de una zona industrial donde sólo había hangares y raíles. Y nieve en gran cantidad, sintiendo un escozor en el plexo, pero sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa cuando hundí mi mano para recuperarme un poco de ello.

Grover y mis dos cazadoras estaban bastante abrigadas, pero Thals, en su completa falta de atención, traía ropa fina, por lo que tuve que darle mi campera. Decir que lucía graciosa, es un eufemismo. Subió el cierre hasta el tope y hundió media cara en el calor residual que le había dejado previamente, aumentando un rubor en sus mejillas pecosas.

Me siguieron a través de las cocheras del ferrocarril, guiándolos en dirección a donde Apolo nos esperaba con su disfraz de pordiosero. Oí que Bianca y Grover castañeaban sus dientes por el frío invernal, lo cual se les pasó rápido cuando me enfoqué en hacer que la sangre de todos ellos circulase más rápido por sus torrentes, recibiendo así unos suspiros de alivio.

Apolo aguardaba junto a un cubo de basura en el que había encendido un fuego, iluminando su rostro sucio, lo que me hizo pestañear dos veces rápidamente cuando a mi cabeza vino la misma imagen pero en su deceso, teniendo que afirmarme disimuladamente en una de las paredes mientras sentía que la fiebre empezaba a afectarme nuevamente.

-Necesitan calentarse? Acérquense! – gracias cuñado, pero quienes más lo necesitas ahora mismo, son ellas.

Las chicas me miraron con preguntas sin pronunciar, algo que también hizo G-man, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y dejé que fuesen a calentar sus pies.

-Cómo te encuentras? – adolorida, qué piensas Apolo?

-Bien…preocupado, pero bien- mantén la máscara, Perseo. No dejen que ellas se preocupen más de lo necesario.

Sus ojos brillaron como el sol por un segundo, volviéndolos a su típico azul pero opacos este momento. Sabe que miento, y ni siquiera me esfuerzo en ocultarlo con él. Pero sabe perfectamente que debe mantener la boca cerrada. Por lo que únicamente me siento frente a él con la luz de las llamas como único medio de separación.

Metí dos cubos de ambrosia en mi boca, esperando a que se desintegren para poder hacerlos pasar por mi garganta sin la necesidad de sentir que son dos trozos compactos de lija. Apoyo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y el dorso de mis manos en mi frente, mirando al suelo mientras disimuladamente limpia las gotas de sudor que empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

Me duele la cabeza y el ardor en el pecho está matándome muy lentamente, como si disfrutase de hacerme sufrir con ello. Una pequeña mano juguetea con mi pelo toma, reconociendo rápidamente el aroma a rosas blancas que Bianca tenía, siendo estas las que le había regalado hace dos años y las que siempre dejaba para ella en la línea temporal anterior.

-Necesitan un tren que vaya hacia el oeste? – pregunta Apolo luego de que retomo la atención en la plática que habían estado teniendo mientras yo casi me duermo en las caricias angelicales de una semidiosa de la muerte.

-Sí, vienes con nosotros? – cuestioné, ganándome miradas extrañadas de todos mi compañeros.

-No por ahora. Quizá vuelva a ver si van bien, pero padre puede sospechar de mi ausencia. Por cierto, utilicen ese- gracias hermano, te prometo que ella volverá a salvo.

Señaló con su mano grasienta al tren de carga reluciente que iba lleno de automóviles en su interior, siendo de tres plataformas y con un gran logo que "Línea del sol oeste".

-Perseo…ese era…? – sí, Zoe…era él.

-El hermano de tu patrona- o Lester, como algunos lo llamábamos en mi época…eso sonó demasiado anciano…

Solté un suspiro al ver que el fuego se extinguía cuando mis palabras murieron en el sol de la tarde, para posteriormente ponerme de pie y ayudar a las demás chicas a meter los petates al interior del móvil que utilizaríamos.

Era un alivio que por haber conducido todo el trayecto desde el museo hasta que fuimos alcanzados por el León de Nemea hayamos ahorrado una gran cantidad de horas, ya que ahora podíamos sentirme a gusto con ver que todos ellos podían descansar dentro de los vehículos que nos rodeaban.

Rondé entre los autos como un animal nervioso, tosiendo por breves instantes y teniendo que alejarme lo más posible de donde ellas dormían un sueño atrasado. Tenía la urgente necesidad de sujetarme a las mallas de red para no caer de bruces al suelo por las convulsiones que ahogaba con mi mano, encontrando rápidamente la puerta que me dejaba salir del vagón.

Apenas pude cerrarla, tuve que sostenerme del barandal para poder vomitar la sangre que desde hace rato necesitaba liberar de mi sistema. Gotas de sudor caían de mi cara, mezclándose con el rastro lejano de icor rojo que dejaba atrás en las vías con la impresionante velocidad que llevaba el transporte.

Dolió mucho el golpe que me propinó Thals. Pero lo que lo empeoró fue el choque eléctrico que emitió su reyerta. Sentí como si me ahogase con mi propia sangre , algo que no podía mostrar delante de ninguna de ellas.

Una convulsión repentina hace que vomite el líquido carmesí que inundaba mis pulmones, saliendo por momentos algunos coágulos que se formaron durante todas estas horas de viaje.

Un poco de agua que formé con la humedad del ambiente, me ayudó a limpiarme. Eliminando todo rastro de mugre que llevase encima y refrescándome de la fiebre que pausadamente se elevaba, haciendo que todo el mundo se moviese con el mismo efecto ondulante que producía una roca arrojaba a un lago.

Regresé a la calidez del vagón, asegurándome que todos estuviesen tapados y durmiendo en paz. Hallando a mis dos primeros amores compartiendo un Lexus, a Grover babeando el volante de un Lamborghini, y a mi esposa completamente desparramada en el asiento trasero de un Mercedes mientras había dejado encendida un emisora donde sonaba una canción de Led Zeppelin.

Con sumo cuidado levanté su cabeza y torso para poder sentarme junto a ella, depositándola en mi pecho y empezar a peinar su cabello oscuro. Deslicé mis dedos a través de las hebras azabaches, retirándolos de su frente para dejarme depositarle un beso que la hizo sonreír en su sueño mientras murmuraba mi nombre.

-Es una muchacha hermosa, Percy- lo sé…

-Todas ellas lo son, Caos- y agradezco eternamente que nuestros bebés hayan salido a ellas.

-Cómo estás? – me pregunta ella, desde el asiento del conductor, viéndome a través del espejo retrovisor.

-En serio quieres saberlo? – respondo con una media sonrisa sardónica.

-Cuántos secretos puedes mantener alejados de ellas? – los necesarios para llevar a cabo mi misión.

-Inevitablemente ellas no pueden saberlo todo. Harán que el dolor sea insoportable y no quiero que sufran por mi culpa- nunca me lo perdonaría, incluso si renaciese infinitas veces.

-Sabes…ellas se enterarán al final de toda tu historia, lo tenías en claro? – por supuesto, cada día que me levanto hasta cada noche en donde me duermo.

-Puede que sí, pueda que no…pero ahora mismo estoy concentrado en mantener el bienestar de mi familia- esposas, padres, hermanos, tíos, primos…

-Es triste verte de esta forma, Percy. Te dije que debías vivir…por qué no te lo permites? – borra esa mueca de tristeza, Caos. No te conviene realmente.

-Porque soy el único culpable de todos esos errores que ocurrieron. Y porque si tengo que arrastrarme para así poder evitar que vuelvan a suceder, entonces lo haré- la culpa es enorme, e incluso si tengo todas las ganas del mundo para contarles a ella mis problemas, me mantendré en silencio.

Deslizo mi dedo índice derecho por el puente de la nariz de mi Thals, llevando a sus labios y contorneando sus bordes, sintiendo lo tersos que son.

-Incluso después de que ella te golpeó de tal manera, sigues aquí, acariciándola con todo el amor posible- y por qué no se lo merecería?

-Tiene la mano pesada, y además fue mi culpa el hacerla enojar. Pero eso no significa que dejaré de amarla- respondo, viendo directamente al vidrio reflector.

Noto la preocupación en sus antiguos ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño por mis palabras. Solo se detiene cuando decido respirar profundamente y darle una mirada de tranquilidad, sonriendo levemente y demostrándole que estoy en paz. Gira su cuerpo y se afirma en los espaldares de los asientos delanteros, con el único fin de llegar hasta mí y depositar el mismo beso familiar en mi frente, despidiéndose en silencio pero con un brillo que solo me pedía que tenga cuidado en sus orbes.

* * *

Realmente no entiendo cómo es posible que ella pueda asumir tales poses extrañas a la hora de dormir…Por Caos! Si tan solo hace unas tres horas me dormí con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y ahora estoy boca abajo en el asiento con Thals en mi espalda!

Y lo peor de todo es que es mi esposa hace varios años!

Con cuidado empiezo a tratar de levantarme, utilizando mis codos para sostenerme mientras maniobro en durmiente cuerpo de mi amada para deslizarla por el espaldar del asiento e intercambiar lugares, dejándome nuevamente arriba de ella.

Eso no sonó bien.

Y tampoco se vería bien si alguien nos sorprende en dicha posición.

Necesito hundir mi cabeza en la nieve como un avestruz para calmar mis hormonas.

Salgo con prisa del automóvil antes de cometer una locura no consensuada, viendo como nuevamente se retorcía en su cama improvisada mientras hunde su bella cara en el cuello de mi campera.

Apolo me espera sonriendo tranquilamente, sentado sobre el capó de un BMW rojo carmesí como la sangre que pierdo con mi enfermedad. Mantiene su fachada de hombre carenciado, utilizando un rústico cayado para sostenerse en su lugar, demostrando por un instante que puede ser una persona seria y no aquel bufón que ama perturbar a Arty con sus juegos.

 **-** Hola Lester. Cómo están todos allá arriba? – se encuentran bien? Están preocupados por mi luna?

-Deja de llamarme así- oh, vamos, no seas tan llorón…verás cómo te gustará esa faceta que tendrás. Al menos podrás pasar más tiempo con Phoebe de esa manera.

Esbozo un mueca burlona, tomando asiento a su lado, masajeando en círculos mi pecho.

-Ha estado más nublado de lo común estos días. Tú padre se encuentra bien? – tío Zeus se pone muy triste cada vez que sucede algo relacionado a sus hijas…aunque no lo demuestre frente a todos, sus emociones se manifiestan en todo el mundo.

-Hera lo está conteniendo. Básicamente ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en ti para que traigas de regreso a Arty- wow, nunca dijo o hizo algo así antes. Me pregunto si el haber arreglado su matrimonio tendrá algo que ver…

-Y los demás? Tena, Dite, Tia? Mi padre? – cómo están ellos? Están bien?

-Preocupado por tu salud…Afrodita está volviendo loca a Atenea sobre tener que venir a ver si te encuentras bien, pero obviamente la lechuza no quiere saber nada con demostrar su emociones tan libremente- típico de ella, y la verdad es que no me molesta, sino que me provoca muchísimas ganas de abrazarla por su timidez y testarudez.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Dite me raptará por un momento antes de que entremos al baldío de Hefestos…en cuanto a Tena, de seguro está visitando a Tia cuando nadie le presta atención. Eso solía hacer cuando estaba enfermo y no sabía cómo expresar su tristeza por no poder hallar una cura- tantas veces me odié por ser quien la hiciese derramar lágrimas…

-En cuanto a tu padre…bueno, digamos que ha estado más estresado de lo normal cuando se enteró de lo que te pasó. Lo bueno es que Deméter está allí para hacerle saber que estás bien según palabras de sus hijas- si…claro…hablamos de mi padre y tía Deméter, los dos sujetos que todos creen una historia estúpida sobre una violación cuando en realidad nunca pasó.

-…Creo que mi padre debería tener una larga charla con Anfitrite y Deméter. Puede existir una gran posibilidad de que puedan llegar a un acuerdo- y quizás así dejen de coquetear por siglos. Incluso Arión esperaba algo así…y es un caballo!

Soltó una risa, casi como un susurro para no despertar a los demás, la que poco a poco me fue contagiando por la mera idea de ver más caballos por todo Olimpo o Atlántida. Tal vez sea bueno que ellos tres puedan llevarse bien, después de todo, solo quiero que puedan ser una familia feliz, tal como Tia siempre lo desea.

Observé a través de una ventanilla el cielo rojizo, declarando magnánimamente que el tiempo de trabajo de Apolo se estaba acabando, algo que él mismo se estaba dando cuenta tras consultar su reloj. Tuve que ahogar un bostezo con mi mano derecha para no lucir como un maleducado, ya que era lo que mi madre me había enseñado cuando fui un niño, recibiendo una ceja alzada del dios del sol cuando lo miré nuevamente.

-Ve a dormir un poco más, Percy. Te necesito con todas tus fuerzas para que traigas de nuevo a mi hermanita- ella es mayor que tú, Apolo…

Bostezo una vez más, sintiendo como los párpados me pesaban y mi visión se borroneaba, logrando despedirme tácitamente de mi cuñado para luego regresar con Thals, alzándola con cuidado y sentándola en mi regazo mientras hundo mi cara en el cálido seno de su pecho, relajándome por completo con el aroma a pinos que tiene.

* * *

Sé que es un sueño, pero detesto estar en él. Detesto ver esta parte dolorosa en la vida de mi cazadora de las estrellas. Al menos esta vez estoy en mi propio cuerpo como un mero espectador fantasmal que no puede dañar al bastardo manipulador de Hércules.

Su actitud altanera y manipuladora hace que quiera envolver mis manos alrededor de su garganta mientras provocaba que su sangre hirviese, reventando su despreciable cuerpo de todo plano existencial.

La impotencia que siento en este momento es insoportable. El querer tocar su hermoso rostro y borrar el rastro de lágrimas es todo lo que pido en este onírico escenario. Evitar que su tristeza la ahogue en un mar de odio y violencia conducida por un engaño. Desearía más que nada en el mundo el poder haber vivido en esta época para salvarla, para confortarla, para enseñarle que no todos son iguales.

La cabeza me duele y mi pecho se comprime, provocando que empiece a actuar como un animal herido y acorralado que solo quiere sangre. Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras hundo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos para controlar la ira que provoca un terremoto ficticio.

Solo puedo quedarme sentado a su lado, observando tristemente la figura melancólica de una hermosa muchacha que merece amor. Imaginándome como mis sentidos actúan con un viento apacible, el cual me trajese aquel aroma a manzanas que su cabello y piel posee, así como el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Estiro mi mano derecha, rozando la dermis de su brazo izquierdo, conjeturando lo suave que se sentiría al tacto.

Parezco un tonto intentando sentarme detrás de ella y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su fantasmal figura, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir cuando la perdí por primera vez. Figurando hechos ficticios donde éramos felices y le ayudaba a superar su problema con el engaño.

Apoyo mi frente en su espalda de piel morena, cerrando los ojos y murmurando por lo bajo disculpas que pronuncié antes a las estrellas cuando ella estaba arriba. Si ahora supiese la verdad, de que fue mi culpa el no haberla podido salvar, ella me odiaría indiscutiblemente. Mi impotencia y falta de conocimientos le costaron la vida.

No va a pasar de nuevo.

Y ella no necesitan saber realmente sobre algo que nunca pasará.

* * *

Volví a despertarme, esta vez con en medio de la noche nublada, donde los pálidos rayos de luz que la luna daba en ausencia de su diosa iluminaba el vagón que nos contenía. Pareciese que Thals solo se ha movido para terminar con sus dos piernas a los costados de mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que su cara estaba hundida en la curvatura de mi cuello, sintiendo como su respiración caliente traspasaba las telas que llevaba encima.

Mis manos estaban en una zona peligrosa que en cualquier momento activará mis adolescentes e indomables hormonas, siendo más específico, sosteniendo sus muslos. Estúpida ropa con agujeros en lugares indebidos que decides utilizar, si tan solo pudieses oír mis pensamientos sobre cómo me muero de ganas de arrancártela con los dientes…

Juro que te mataré tan lentamente Chase, que me rogarás para que lo haga rápidamente. Es tu maldita culpa que yo no pueda hacer nada con ellas en este momento! Si…te despellejaré a ti y a todo tu grupito de desquiciados mentales…

Una vez más tuve que quitarme el esplendoroso y atractivo cuerpo de mi esposa de encima para poder refrescar mi cabeza, para luego empezar a despertar a todos los dormilones ya que el tren estaba a punto de detenerse.

Poco a poco fui llamando a mis compañeros. Teniendo que utilizar una lata para captar la atención de la cabra parlante, y atrapando los cuchillos que Zoe me arrojó cuando toqué su brazo para que se levante. Así como esperar durante siete minutos para que finalmente Bianca y Thals se dignen a hacer acto de presencia, justo a tiempo para que nuestro móvil se detenga por completo en Nuevo México.

El aire era frío y estaba algo enrarecido, en conjunto con la nieve que caía lentamente en la penumbra nocturna, depositándose sobre nuestros cabellos oscuros como pequeñas luciérnagas brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Los tejados estaban pintados níveamente, levemente manchados por algunas muestras de suciedad que se alojaban allí, algo que se repetí infinitamente en los márgenes de las calles. Pinos muy altos asomaban al valle, oscureciendo aún más el camino que habíamos tomado para caminar hasta que Pan no enviase al puto cerdo gigante que quiso aplastarnos la primera vez.

Cuestioné si tenían la necesidad de desayunar, a lo que reticentemente todos ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, llevándolos al pequeño café que la desolada ciudad de Cloudcroft podía brindarnos. Observé a través de la ventana el lento movimiento de traslación que la carroza de Arty hacía bajo el mando de la novia de Apolo, teniendo que morderme la lengua por momentos cuando podía ver como la luna se acercaba y alejaba por momentos, así como podía sentir que la marea del marea se embravecía por ello.

-De qué te ríes? – de tu amiga, Zoe.

-Mira detenidamente la luna- ve y trata de no reírte tú también.

Escondí mi mueca alegre tras mi taza de té humeante, haciendo girar el líquido en el recipiente para crear un pequeño torbellino que me ayudaba a distraerme por un minuto mientras oía la risa, que pocas veces escuché, de Zoe, la cual fue contagiosa ya que los demás averiguaron la razón y acompañaron su muestra de felicidad.

-Wow…Phoebe realmente tiene problemas para conducir la carroza de nuestra patrona- Bi, tendrías que haber visto a Thals…por un momento pensé que iba a morir cuando la acompañé por primera vez.

-Lady Artemisa no les ha enseñado a conducirlo? – de hecho sí, Grover. El problema radica en que lo hace tan pocas veces que cuando lo hace…algún inconveniente surge.

-Pareciese que no, un poco más y estrella la luna contra alguna ciudad- y el muerto se asombra del degollado, Thals.

-Lo dice alguien que casi nos mata con la carroza de Apolo? – es en serio? Otra vez volverán a discutir ustedes dos? Saben algo, ya no las interrumpiré!

-Al menos yo no conduzco como maniática en tierra! – eso fue un golpe bajo, querida.

-Sé conducir un vehículo a diferencia de ti! Hasta ahora lo único que has hecho, ha sido dormir en uno! - …esto se está caldeando.

-Voluntariamente me hubiese bajado de la furgoneta! – okey, creo que siendo hora de que empiecen a calmarse.

Solo agradezco el haber manipulado la niebla apenas entramos…

-Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? Nos habríamos ahorrado el verte y oírte- Zoe, tranquilízate…y pensar que después de haber vivido más de un milenio habrías aprendido a controlar tus emociones…

-Crees que no pensé? Entre quedar ahí dentro o caminar, hubiese elegido lo segundo! – Thalia, respira, estás empezando a generar estática.

-Bien, pero si tanto te jactas de ello, dime la razón de por qué no lo hiciste? – mi cazadora, es suficiente. Empiecen a amainar la charla.

-Percy está enfermo! Y no pienso dejarlo! – yo…te lo agradezco, mi amor.

-Le tienes mucha fe, por lo que veo…- Zoe…?

-A qué te refieres con ello? – no respondas, cazadora de las estrellas. No lo hagas, por favor.

-Él te dejará al igual que aquel muchacho hijo de Hermes- así eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?

El sabor cítrico de la infusión en mi boca se tornó a uno similar del hierro, manteniéndolo en el interior para luego hacerlo deslizar por mi garganta, quemando como un millar de brasas al rojo vivo. Miré despectivamente a la taza, tratando de no quebrarla con mi mano derecha, ahogando esa furia incontenible al ser comparado con Castellan.

Respiré hondamente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la luz de la luna esclarecía la oscuridad que produje a través de los párpados. La taza realizó apenas un sonido cuando fue apoyada en la mesa que compartía con cuatro personas más, siendo este el único distractor de un súbito silencio que invadió el café.

-Es hora de irnos- espeté escuetamente.

Así que es así como opinas en verdad sobre mí? Es así como hacías la primera vez? Entonces todo está claro. No te molestaré más Zoe, solo me encargaré de que no te pase nada durante toda la búsqueda y luego nuestros caminos se dividirán como si nunca nos hubieses conocido.

Quizás todo lo que pensé en un principio sea cierto…quizás algunas de ustedes puedan sentir que yo les fallé y que no puedo amarlas otra vez…

-Perseo…- escucho la voz de la teniente de Arty.

-No podemos perder tiempo, Nightshade. Levántate y apúrate, yo esperaré afuera- necesito calmarme.

Necesito olvidar estos últimos tres minutos.

* * *

-Percy? – qué sucede, mi ángel?

-Sí, Bianca? – ocurre algo? Acaso te incomodé con mi actitud? Si es así, te pido disculpas, solo fue un exabrupto.

Realmente no me estoy sintiendo muy bien…espero no agarrarme una pulmonía que me deje en cama por dos meses como mínimo en mi estado actual.

-Estás enojado? – no…solo cansado, es todo.

Una brisa helada hace que una pequeña explosión de cabello oscuro cuelgue sobre el perfil izquierdo de su cara, por lo que lo corro distraídamente y lo coloco nuevamente por detrás de su oreja.

-No. No lo estoy-

La manga de mi campera, la cual Thalia me devolvió para que no pase frío, se arrugó al ser apretaba por los finos y delicados dedos de mi _madonna_ , lo que hizo que la viese detenidamente a la espera de que me dijese algo. Ya no se tapaba la cara con una gorra verde. Llevaba el pelo recogido y me miraba a los ojos al hablar.

-Sabes quién es mi padre? – sí, pequeño ángel.

-En serio quieres saberlo? – respondo con una sonrisa lúdica, divirtiéndome con su aspecto nervioso al no saber que contestar.

-Eres el diablo- ella solo atina a decirme con un mohín que coloreaba sus mejillas, lo cual me hizo reír jovialmente.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice- ni tampoco la última…

A unos cien metros, vi que Zoe, Thals y G-man salían ya de la cafetería cargados de algunas provisiones temporales que compraron y devoraron en el pequeño trayecto, siendo una pequeña magdalena todo lo que pude comer luego de que mi amada esposa por poco lo metiese a la fuerza por mi garganta.

Sé que ella me está mirando con sus ojos oscuros como rocas volcánicas, pero por el momento no creo que sea conveniente que le hable directamente. Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos que empiece a actuar de tal manera. Sin contar que un par de ojos azules estaban haciendo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que ella se había parado a mi lado, dando un aire de sobreprotección que me daba gracia por la ironía de la vida.

-Grover…- amigo, debes atender a lo que te diré, así que deja de comerte tus provisiones.

-Me llamaste, Percy? – sí maldito devorador de latas, deja ese pedazo de aluminio y préstame atención!

-Deja de ser un glotón por treinta segundos y siente el aire…Dime G-man, qué sientes? – hazme caso, niño cabra. No te arrepentirás.

Se quedó petrificado.

Una cálida brisa pasó por mi lado, como si en mitad del invierno se hubiera extraviado una ráfaga primaveral. Aire fresco perfumado de sol y flores silvestres. Junto a la voz de Pan tratando de advertirnos del peligro que nos acechaba así como el "regalo" que no brindaba en nuestra misión.

Zoe sofocó un grito, mientras que Bianca se estremeció un poco ya que ambas estaban ligadas a la naturaleza que Artemisa tenía bajo su dominio. Grover por su parte tuve que sujetarse a mi brazo para no caer de bruces al suelo de manera dramática, algo que Thals no quería, por lo que rápidamente me ayudó a sostenerlo para que no se desvanezca en la inconsciencia.

-Thalia, toma mi mochila que yo llevaré a Grover. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya- no quiero un cerdo super hormonado intentando destruir edificios en su estupidez.

Íbamos con una velocidad moderada, ya que todos llevábamos una carga que al correr rebotaba y nos retrasaba. Maldito seas Grover! Te he dicho miles de veces que no devores tanta comida chatarra, no te haces más delgado con ella. Esta vez es en serio, le diré a Juniper que te ponga a dieta…y de ser necesario, que te cierre la boca con cinta.

Logramos llegar al extremo desolado del pueblo, donde antes nos habían atacado los Spartus que vestían el uniforme de la policía estatal de Nuevo México pero ahora no lo harían ya que fue lo primero de lo que me encargué a eliminar.

La corteza del árbol a mi izquierda se sentía rugosa y cálida al tocarla mientras lo utilizaba de apoyo para dejar en el suelo a un, ya, lúcido Grover. El aire helado ingresaba nuevamente a mis pulmones, teniendo que sisear muy por lo bajo las punzadas que sentía provenientes desde mi espalda, costándome ponerme derecho y maldiciendo como si no hubiese mañana por mi salud de mierda.

-Está cerca- ahora que se espere ese jabalí! Acaso no puedo tener mi momento de miseria en paz! Geez…ya no hay respeto en este mundo.

-De qué hablas, Grover? – explícales tú, amigo. Yo estoy ocupado tratando de recuperar el aire de manera disimulada.

El vibrar de las ramas alertó a las cazadoras actuales, cargando sus arcos y apuntando a las sombras que nos envolvían como cintas vivientes. La nieve que caía de las altas ramificaciones sobre mi frente se derretían debido a la fiebre que avasallaba con un ariete mi consciencia, haciéndome creer que veo cosas que no debería entre las obscuras sombras producidas por la luz lunar.

-Un regalo- murmuró Grover entre dientes.

-Regalo? De quién? – eres nueva Bianca, es por eso que sientes la perturbación en el ambiente pero desconoces su causa.

-Del Salvaje! – debes entender que no todos saben de él, mi amigo…

-Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando…- no te preocupes, ángel. No será la primera vez que te ocurra, después de todo.

-Es Pan, no es así? Es del que siempre nos hablas, cierto? – bien hecho, querida. Sé que eres inteligente, solo deberías demostrarlo más para que la gente no te subestime…

-Sí! Es él! Tú también lo sentiste Percy, no? Es por eso que me lo dijiste! – exclamó él, emocionado. Lo único que puedo hacer es tomar asiento en el suelo nevado y sonreírle tranquilamente.

-Quién es Pan? Es un dios? – correcto, y si por alguna loca razón se te ocurre negarlo, serás sacrificada por una multitud de sátiros, ninfas, dríades, faunos y un enojado Hermes a la cabeza…

-Es el dios de lo Salvaje, Naturaleza, Montañas y Sátiros! – ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que a Nico le faltan dos cartas, sino ya te habrías dado cuenta de quien hablaba Grover…

-Eso quiere decir que aún está vivo…tenías razón Grover! Aún tienes oportunidad de hallarlo! – y lo hará querida, solo tiene que aguantar hasta el año entrante.

-Lo sé! Los miembros del Consejo de Sabios Ungulados ahora no podrán mirarme como si estuviese loco, ya que tendrán que admitir la prueba de que todos nosotros sentimos su presencia! – okey, ya para Grover, estás a punto de tener un ataque de la emoción que tienes.

Entonces, con un poderoso rugido, irrumpió en el camino el cerdo más grande cualquiera de ellas hubiese visto en sus vidas…bueno, excepto Zoe, después de todo es una anciana con cuerpo de adolescente.

El Jabalí de Erimanto barría todos los árboles que tuviese delante con sus enormes colmillos. Tía Deméter rebanaría complacientemente al cerdito si llegase a ver el desastre que está haciendo con sus árboles…y estoy más que seguro que le pediría ayuda a Katie y Miranda.

Y por lo que Apolo me ha dicho, no me sorprendería ver a mi padre junto a ella. Aunque sea algo que tienen desde la antigüedad, me gustaría verlos juntos, obviamente incluyendo a Anfitrite. Tritón armaría un escándalo, pero luego se le pasará cuando encuentre algún pilar grueso para metérselo en el culo, ya que es la única forma que tiene de callarse.

Juro que ese idiota habla más que Delfín.

-Oííííínk! - chilló, ensordeciéndome por un instante.

Estoy cansado, enojado, molesto y con una fiebre que está a punto de hacer que me desmaye nuevamente. Thals había preparado su escudo y lanza, retrocediendo lentamente junto a Bianca y Zoe, que apuntaban con sus arcos de manera defensiva a sabiendas que no debían atacarlo luego de haber oído lo que Grover dijo previamente.

La cabra parlante, estaba radiante, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y ahogar la sensación de querer golpearme la frente por su actitud de fanático por Pan. El regalito del susodicho está a punto de matar a las muchachas y tú estás saltando en el lugar como una colegiala enamorada.

Clar me mataría si despedazase al chanchito. Tía la ayudaría, como siempre lo hacían cuando se ponían de acuerdo al momento de castigarme por alguna estupidez que cometía. Grover tomaría una actitud anarquista y solo querría ver el caos en mi vida, llevando consigo a todos lo sátiros, faunos, ninfas, dríades a atacar mi cabina.

Pero si soy honesto, le temo más a mis esposas…

La bestia volvió a chillar y nos embistió con sus colmillos. Zoe y Bianca se echaron de cabeza a un lado, llevando a la rastra a la cabra demente que tengo por amigo, mientras que Thalia por su parte se puso delante de mí con su escudo en alto con el único fin de protegerme ya que no me había levantado del suelo.

-Quiere matarnos! – bueno, digamos que Pan no se aseguró de enviarnos un jabalí manso desde el Laberinto…no lo culpo, de alguna manera tiene que entretenerse. Aunque eso no significa por en peligro a mis compañeros!

-No desesperes, Thals. No nos hará daño, es una bendición tal como lo dice Grover- no dejaré que te lastime.

-Menuda bendición. Esa cosa va a atravesarnos con sus colmillos! – exclamó ella, por lo que tuve que ponerme de pie, caminando lentamente hasta ella mientras tratado de tambalearme.

La abracé, envolviendo mi brazo diestro alrededor de su abdomen, apoyando mi mentón en su coronilla. La nieve que estaba en el suelo se solidificó velozmente en las patas del animal, frenándolo bruscamente, lo que le hizo chillar de dolor al intentar escaparse ya que estaba inclinado hacia delante, con sus colmillos sujetados por un par de bloques helados que le impedían ponerse derecho siquiera.

-Listo. Ahora no nos aplastará ni nos atravesará como brochetas de pollo- nada de ir eligiendo métodos para morir, ya que acostumbré al que tengo!

Amor…deja de mirarme así, por favor. Vale, lo siento, sé que debí haber hecho esto minutos atrás, pero es que estoy tan cansado! Vamos, querida, perdóname! No lo haré de nuevo…

-Quisiera volver a golpearte en el pecho- eso es violencia doméstica! Donde está el dios de la justicia cuando se lo necesita?

…Cierto, es tu padre.

Sigo pensando que Hera debería tener ese dominio, al menos ella sería una jueza imparcial en mi caso.

-Lo siento? – por favor, cara de pino. Hazlo por mis ojitos de foquita bebé.

-Agh! Deja de hacer esa cara! – sí! Nunca falla!

Sonreí suavemente, besando su nariz, sonrojándola consecuentemente. Tomé prestado a Égida, acercándome al jabalí hasta estar delante de su nariz chorreante de mocos. Di un vistazo a mi esposa que me seguía desde atrás, llevando una mirada de preocupación que me confundió pero dejé de lado por un instante, oyendo las pisadas casi mudas que el resto del grupo hacía sobre el suelo níveo, uniéndose a nosotros.

-Una bendición del Salvaje- ya basta, G-man. Todos lo entendimos, ahora paz.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos de utilizarlo como vehículo para llegar al oeste- dijo Zoe, bajando su arco y guardando en su carcaj la flecha de punta plateada.

-Tenemos que domesticarlo- dije, alzando el escudo de Thals para posteriormente estrellarlo contra el hocico del jabalí, atontándolo.

Realicé un minúsculo movimiento con mi mano siniestra, agregando más hielo a los colmillos para que su mirada este a mi altura. El animal detuvo todas sus quejas, empezando a temblar bajo mis orbes verdes que se reflejaban en los gigantes ojos del cerdo, mostrándome aquel entrenamiento que recibí de todas aquellas personas que fueron mis maestros. Aquella mirada que acobardaba a mis enemigos y que no dudaría en volver a utilizar en esta línea temporal.

-Serás nuestro móvil, entendido? – veo que cierras los ojos en sumisión, bien hecho cerdito.

-Ya-ya-ya lo hiciste? Domesticaste al Jabalí de Erimanto con solo mirarlo? – Arty puede hacer lo mismo y no le dices nada, Zoe…

Eliminé todas las restricciones que le había impuesto, poniéndome tambaleante de pie a un costado, ayudándolos a que subiesen al lomo peludo del cerdo. Dejé que Grover vaya delante, seguido de Bianca y Zoe.

-Percy…- ocurre algo, mi amor?

La miré a los ojos, pero su cara se iba oscureciendo a mi vista. Sentía que el calor salía de mis poros pero mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el frío, castañeando los dientes a causa de ello.

-Tienes fiebre de nuevo, Percy. Estás bien? Necesitas que te ayude? – estoy bien, esto no es nada.

-Solo es una recaída, ya se me pasará. Venga, sube- le dije, ayudándola a montar.

Respiré hondamente a través de la boca, costándome mantener los ojos abiertos por más de cinco segundos, viendo más oscuridad que luz lunar a esta hora. El pelaje del animal fue lo único que me ayudó a no caerme por completo, sintiendo el sudor cayendo en mi lugar, sin poder concentrarme en hacer dos pasos seguidos.

 _-Papá…-_

No ahora Andrómeda. Tienes que dormir bebé, deja que papá llegue hasta donde mamá está, por favor. Estoy cansado pero tengo que hacer trabajo, te prometo que luego estaré contigo.

 _-Papi! –_

Odio mi enfermedad. No me gusta alucinar, lo detesto. Son pesadillas vivientes con cosas que amo. Por qué me pasa esto? Qué hice para merecerlo? Vamos cerebro, déjame en paz. No me traiciones ahora delante de ellas.

-Perseo- Zoe? Por qué estás aquí abajo? No te había subido?

Sonrió torcidamente, sin poder coordinar dos palabras coherentes, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se apaga por la fiebre, teniendo que sostenerme en su menuda figura atlética. Te pediré disculpas luego, lo digo en serio.

No me odies Zoe, no soy como Castellan. No soy como Hércules.

 _-Papá! –_

-Sácame de aquí, Zoe. Sácame ya- las voces no se callan, sácame de aquí, estoy sintiendo sus manitos en mis piernas, como cuando intentaba ponerse de pie.

Por favor, súbeme, Zoe. Súbeme, si llego a ver a Andrómeda juro que la tomaré en mis brazos y me echaré a dormir con ella para no despertarme.

Mi cuerpo es alzado en el aire, teniendo a Thalia envolviendo mis brazos a su cintura y el cuerpo de Zoe en mi espalda con su delgadas extremidades cruzando mi pecho adolorido.

 _-Papá, no te vayas! –_

Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi frente en la espalda de la madre de mi bebé, dejando que las lágrimas se derramen en silencio hasta cansarme por completo. Hasta que lleguemos a nuestros próximo destino voy a dormir. No quiero enloquecer. No puedo hacerlo. No con ellas presentes.

El Jabalí de Erimanto comienza a correr, logrando con su traqueteo que Morfeo venga a buscarme, captando antes de abstraerme del mundo el suave tarareo de Thals y a Zoe pidiéndome perdón.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les hayan leído con mucho entusiasmo este capítulo que acaban de terminar._**

 ** _Bueno, como pudieron darse cuenta…Percy no está bien. A ningún nivel. Solo sigue por inercia, como lo haría una persona que quiere llevar a cabo una misión a toda costa._**

 ** _Pero al mismo tiempo es consciente de sus esposas y las reacciones que podrían tomar ante sus actitudes, por lo que siempre finge._**

 ** _En fin. Qué piensan de las relaciones que van avanzando poco a poco?_**

 ** _Las discusiones entre Zoe y Thals les pareció demasiado?_**

 ** _Creen que Grover es un maniático de las latas?_**

 ** _Que Percy es malo con Bianca por no decirle quien es su padre?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Bienvenidos todos al capítulo veinticinco de mi historia._**

 ** _Si…si…sé que pasaron más de dos meses…entiendo los insultos y los acepto con los brazos abiertos porque me los merezco._**

 ** _Explicación: sufrí una mezcla de vagancia, falta de ideas coherentes, mis merecidas vacaciones en una playa aunque no sepa nadar, y un calor que básicamente cansaba._**

 ** _Aun así, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que siguen diligentemente este fanfic. Así como aquellos que están realizando sus "Leyendo…" (los cuales espero con ansias sus actualizaciones)._**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Live and let die

 _El dolor en mi pecho se hace cada día más insoportable, impidiéndome caminar incluso dentro de la cabina. Doy vueltas en mi cama, aferrándome a las sábanas mientras convulsiono incontrolablemente, soltando pequeñas gotas de sangre en la almohada._

 _Puedo percibir el calor del sol en mi piel, entrando por la ventana. Así como también puedo escuchar los gritos de los campistas, ya sea, entrenando o divirtiéndose un rato, siendo los jóvenes que los monstruos les impiden ser._

 _La migraña se incrementa con el pasar de los segundos, golpeando como las olas contra las rocas de una playa. Siento la sangre bombear mi sistema circulatorio con ferocidad rampante, haciendo palpitar mi pecho con ímpetu. Era como tener bailando a todos los monstruos del Tártaro sobre mí, riéndose con mi sufrimiento._

 _Definitivamente era un asco mi situación, al menos Jason mantuvo su boca cerrada y se largó al Campamento Júpiter para estar con Gwen, dejando en paz a Piper. Juro que debo empezar a controlarme cada vez que hay algún inconveniente que las inmiscuya de alguna manera._

 _Un golpeteo en la puerta me despabila por un segundo, haciendo que me incorpore dificultosamente sobre la cama mientras retiraba la sangre de mis labios con el dorso de mi mano, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa al portal de la cabina._

 _El mareo es absurdamente molesto. Tener que sujetarme a cualquier mueble solo para poder llegar hasta la silla que se situaba en la esquina de la habitación con el único fin de buscar una camiseta con la pueda cubrirme._

 _El insistente golpeteo a la puerta estaba martillándome los oídos y el pecho, teniendo que arquearme sobre la silla para no empezar a toser de nuevo, deseando más que nada poder exclamar que no fuesen tan obstinados._

 _-Prissy! Estás allí? Abre de una maldita vez! – Clarisse? Por qué golpeas? Tú nunca lo has hecho…_

 _-Ocurre algo Clarisse? Quirón ha llamado? – pregunto mientras tambaleo inconsistentemente hasta la puerta._

 _-Nada de eso, Jackson! Sal de una vez por todas, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante! – qué demonios está pasando? Acaso estoy alucinando de nuevo? Es imposible que ella venga voluntariamente hasta aquí a menos que esté persiguiéndome o me acompañe para que le dé algo…_

 _-Aguarda un momento, Clarisse. No me iré a ningún lado…y la puerta tampoco, así que deja de darle puñetazos- le digo, refregándome los ojos con cansancio mientras abro._

 _Aromas de distintos orígenes invadieron mis pulmones, alertándome rápidamente que más de una persona que me importaba y amaba estaba presente incluso sin abrir los ojos para corroborarlo. Una mezcla de curiosidad y escalofrío empezó a reptar desde mis piernas hasta mi espalda, envolviendo sus invisibles miembros alrededor de mi pecho y apretándome._

 _Quito lentamente mi mano derecha de mi cara, recibiendo el rostro de varias bellas mujeres que me quitarían el aire restante de mis pulmones si ellas me lo pidiesen. Diosas en el plano mortal, regalándome sus presencias frente a mi desvencijada morada que últimamente no he podido limpiar debido a mis recaídas._

 _-Ocurre algo? Necesitan de mi presencia, mis señoras? – por qué están todas juntas? Y por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?_

 _-Tenemos que hablar contigo, Perseo- Artemisa…tus ojos brillan maliciosamente…acaso he cometido algún percance contra ti?_

 _Cierro lentamente la puerta que dejé atrás de mí, sin apartar por un segundo mi mirada sobre ellas, quienes sonreían suavemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos emanaban intenciones dañinas hacia mi persona. No lo entiendo…no les he hecho nada…he actuado como el mejor amigo que podrían tener, ayudándolas con tareas banales, ya sean de naturaleza mestiza o divina._

 _-Engendro del mar, sabemos tu secreto- ese mote…duele, Atenea. Y qué secreto? Por favor Jason, dime que no lo hiciste…_

 _-Secreto? De qué está hablando, Lady Atenea? – pregunto, ocultando mi nerviosismo, llevando una mano a mi pecho y rascando con disimulo._

 _-Nos tomas por estúpidas, semidiós? – nunca te he visto furiosa con nadie de esta manera, Afrodita…_

 _Se posicionan de tal manera que me acorralan contra la puerta de la cabina de mi padre, formando un semicírculo que de alguna forma había espantado a cualquier ser vivo en todo el campamento._

 _-No podías esconderlo eternamente, cabeza de algas- también tú, Thalia?_

 _-Habla, Percy…por el bien de todos- maldición, Hazel! Cómo es que tú fuiste convencida?_

 _-Lo digo en serio, muchachas, mis señoras…No tengo idea de lo que me están diciendo- formo una sonrisa en mi cara, tragándome las punzadas de dolor que apuñala mi pecho desde el interior._

 _-Nos faltas el respeto, Perseo Jackson. A mí principalmente, la primogénita de Kronos y Reah- qué está ocurriendo con ustedes? No creo que mi enfermedad sea la razón de esta forma rara de actuar que tienen ahora._

 _-Eres una vergüenza, Praetor Jackson. Tu inadecuada actuación delante de tus superiores nos pone en una posición deplorable- basta, Reyna. Detente, no he hecho nada para sufrir este trato._

 _-Confiesa Percy, aprovecha que te estamos dando la oportunidad- por favor, Piper…deja de mirarme con lástima._

 _Relamí mis secos labios de forma instintiva, cambiando mi peso entre las piernas, tratando de alzar una guardia en caso de que su ira incompresible, para mí, decida tomar medidas más agresivas._

 _-Lamento decepcionarlas, pero en verdad no tengo nada que confesar a ustedes- digo, respirando profundamente y de manera controlada para no dar pena frente a ellas._

 _Dificultosamente logré inclinar mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, trastabillando cuando Hylla casi me empala con su espada. Inmediato a eso, tuve que agacharme para esquivar las macetas vacías o peines que Calipso y Rachel me arrojaron._

 _-Ya deja de fingir, Percy! Por Zeus, todas sabemos tu secreto! No me hace falta consultarle al Oráculo para saberlo! – Rachel, lo siento por no decirles de mi estado de salud…_

 _-Una vez más se los repito…no sé de qué están hablando todas ustedes- intento defender mi postura, alzando mis manos en alto, solo para recibir un golpe en seco contra mi plexo, teniendo que morderme la lengua para no gritar._

 _Qué rayos!? Dioses, duele mucho!_

 _-Crees que somos idiotas, Prissy? Sabemos tu pequeño y sucio secreto…te dimos la oportunidad de decirlo por cuenta propia, pero parece que escupes voluntariamente en nuestra benevolencia- detente Clarisse, duele demasiado. No creo poder seguir conteniendo la sangre._

 _Me suelta de un empujón, haciendo que choque contra la pared de la cabina con mi espalda. Gruñí lastimeramente, agachando la mirada para ocultar mi dolor, tratando de ignorar el odio de sus ojos. Un odio que no comprendo. Es mi secreto, no puedo permitirme el poder revelarlo al mundo._

 _-Somos diosas Olímpicas, engendro del mar. Soy la diosa de la sabiduría, sé cuándo una persona está intentando ocultar sus emociones- …qué? Oh, dioses! No, por favor!_

 _-Yo soy la diosa del amor, es más que obvio que tengo pleno conocimiento de tu corazón, semidiós idiota- basta, deténganse! No hablen más!_

 _-Realmente creías que no nos enteraríamos sobre tu pequeño enamoramiento con nosotras, sucio muchacho? – Artemisa, te lo ruego. Ya para con todo esto, no eres así…_

 _No alzo la vista, completamente aterrado por sus palabras. Pudo haber sido la noticia sobre mi enfermedad. Pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa menos esto. Era un secreto. Se suponía que tenía que llevármelo conmigo a la muerte!_

 _-Qué ocurre cabeza de algas? Avergonzado por tu estúpido secreto? En serio creías que alguna de nosotras sentía un ápice de amor por alguien como tú? Escúchame atentamente…Te odio, Perseo Jackson. Tú crees que me enamoraría alguna vez de ti? – su voz suena venenosamente en mis oídos, agachando aún más mi cabeza y ocultando mi mirada con mi pelo negro._

 _-Yo…-_

 _-Crees que amaría a alguien que es el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana? – lo siento, Hazel…lo siento mucho._

 _-Perdón…-_

 _-Nunca sentiría algo por el tipo que quitó la normalidad que tenía mi vida- no es mi culpa, Rachel._

 _-Por favor…-_

 _-Un romano solo puede amar a un romano, Jackson- soy romano, Reyna…mi padre es Neptuno también._

 _-Basta…-_

 _-Me mentiste, Percy. Dijiste que irías a buscarme de nuevo y nunca lo hiciste- no fue mi culpa, Calipso. Zeus no cumplió con mi deseo._

 _-Lo siento…-_

 _-Fue tu culpa que mi hermana y yo tuviésemos que luchar contra unos piratas en la isla de Circe- fue Annabeth, yo era un conejillo de indias únicamente._

 _-No…-_

 _-Por ti, Silena y Charles murieron. Solo siento asco al verte, Prissy- no, no!_

 _-Cállate…-_

 _-Fue tu culpa que Jason me dejó- mentira, fue su propia culpa._

 _-Cierra la boca…-_

 _-Eres un mero juguete descartable a mis ojos. Sumamente desechable para una diosa como yo- no lo soy!_

 _-Silencio…-_

 _-No me sorprende por qué mi hija decidió abandonarte. Eres patético, engendro del mar- me engañó! Pisó mi lealtad como si fuese roña!_

 _-Ya para…-_

 _-Tu sucia presencia condenó a mi mejor amiga. Por un sucio muchacho como tú, Zoe murió- Zoe…lo siento mucho mi cazadora.._

 _-No digas eso…-_

 _-Tu nacimiento fue lo que nos condenó a todos por dos veces, Perseo Jackson. No me sorprende que todos a tu alrededor te abandonen o mueran- cállate Hestia. Cállate tú también!_

 _Las palabras venenosas continuaban saliendo de sus bocas, haciendo que me encorve aún más en el suelo, tapando mis oídos con las palmas de mis manos, viendo como sus sombras devoraban la mía con cada segundo que pasaba. Mis piernas temblaban y mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas._

 _Recuerdo poco de lo que sucedió a continuación. Solo sé que me puse de pie, tosiendo, y empujé a todas. Corrí en el bosque, tropezando con ramas y rocas desperdigadas en el suelo, cayendo y volviéndome a levantarme. Ruidos de gritos desaforados me perseguían, obligándome a toser desaforadamente con cada paso que realizaba, llegando finalmente hasta la arena que estaba bordeando el lago._

 _Sus acusaciones continuaban perforando mi mente, así como mi corazón, destrozando aquella pequeña ilusión de niño que aún alimentaba. Odio. Sufrimiento. Desprecio. Asco. Eso es todo lo que he sentido en toda mi vida, solo mi madre era capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara…pero ahora ella ya no está conmigo, Hestia tiene razón…_

 _Sangre borbotea de mis labios, así como algo más que contengo desesperadamente mientras veo mi reflejo en el agua. Las rodillas me tiemblan, cayendo finalmente al suelo, tapando mi boca con apuro para evitar que lo que tengo dentro escape. Los sonidos de ellas finalmente se acabaron, pero puedo sentirlas a mis espaldas._

 _De hecho no escucho nada más, solo lo que se escapó de mi boca, alimentando los oídos de todos. Reí descontroladamente. Reí por todo lo que no tengo y nunca tendré. Reí porque voy a morir y nadie me extrañará. Reí porque nadie me ama._

 _Reí tristemente. Reí locamente. Reí como un demente. Reí mientras la sangre salía de mi boca._

 _Reí hasta que todo mi mundo se apagó por el dolor de mi pecho, viendo únicamente sus rostros y el de Apolo que gritaba incomprensiblemente._

* * *

Abro los ojos con cansancio, percatándome que el sol se había puesto. Sintiendo mis manos entrelazadas con las de Thals, y la respiración de Zoe en el costado izquierdo de mi cuello mientras tarareaba en mi oído una suave melodía, trazando círculos en mi pecho con amor que nunca le creí capaz de demostrar a un hombre, incluso a mí.

Giro lentamente mi rostro, hasta poder ver el hermoso rostro de mi cazadora de los cielos, recordando ese horrible sueño de mi pasado, sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a resurgir en el interior de mi pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su ceño relajado y sus pestañas largas solo aumentaban su belleza.

Mordí mis propios labios para no sentir los suyos. Quiero saber si son suaves, qué sabor tienen, e incluso si son adictivos.

Recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarme por completo, por lo que simplemente rozo con la punta de mi nariz su mejilla morena, despertándola de su suave canción.

-No tienes nada que pedir perdón, Zoe- nunca lo hagas, en todo caso sería yo quien lo tenga que hacer todos los días.

-Cállate y descansa, Perseo- sabías que eres aún más hermosa con ese rubor en tus pómulos?

-Percy? Has despertado ya? Te encuentras bien? – muchas preguntas, esposa mía…aun así, gracias por tu preocupación.

No respondo, solo aprieto mi mano sobre la suya y a continuación masajeo el dorso con mis pulgares, enviándole tácitamente mi respuesta a todas sus preocupaciones. Luego de años, aprendí que hay momentos donde una acción dice más que mil palabras, y con ellas eso siempre funcionaba.

El accionar continuó hasta caer la noche, mi cabeza junto a la de Zoe y mis manos masajeando el delgado abdomen de Thalia. Oímos al jabalí bufar cuando decidió detenerse junto a un arroyo, tal como podía hacer memoria de la primera vez, por lo que simplemente bajé primero del lomo con un poco más de energías que antes y me dispuse a ayudar a las demás muchachas mientras Grover nos avisaba que el animal no nos ayudaría más.

Delante nuestro podía ver aquel lugar que tantas pesadillas me dio la primera vez que salí de allí, por lo que no pude contenerme y sujetar con fuerza la mano de Bianca, repitiéndome mentalmente que ella estaba a mi lado, que no estaba muerta, que lo que mi fiebre me obligó a rememorar era solo algo que ya no existiría en esta línea temporal.

-Estás bien? – escucho la angelical voz de mi pequeña cazadora.

-Sí…solo un poco mareado. Y tú? Estás cansada? – puedo verte bostezar, mi ángel, es obvio que tienes que dormir un poco.

-Se supone que nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso, Percy- cierto, muy cierto…pero el caso es que yo pregunté primero.

-El dicho dice "Las damas primero"- respondí, sonriendo suavemente, amando el pequeño detalle del rubor en sus mejillas.

Rápidamente intentó inflar sus mejillas, solo para bostezar nuevamente, por lo que simplemente tomé su mano derecha y comencé a guiarla hasta donde Thals, Zoe y Grover estaban platicando mientras miraban las bellotas que mi amigo había arrojado al suelo para vaticinar nuestro próximo movimiento.

-Hmm…Me imagino que esas bellotas representan a cada uno de nosotros, no? Si es así, cuál soy yo? – les cuestioné para que se percatasen de que estábamos con ellos y no se asusten con tanta concentración que tenían.

-La pequeña y deformada- muy atenta, mi querida cazadora de las estrellas.

-Veo que te has tomado tu tiempo para fijarte en todos los detalles de la pobre bellota como para afianzarla con mi nombre…- venga, Zoe! No te enojes, es una broma!

-Cierra el pico- dice ella esta vez, provocando risas a todos. Al menos puedo hacer que ustedes se olviden que sigo enfermo por unos minutos…

Mi amigo cabra estaba murmurando por lo bajo luego de detener su risa, recordándome que incluso con todos nuestros inconvenientes en el camino, el destino final no se hallaba tan lejos. Por lo que primero deberíamos pasar por la chatarrería de Hefesto, donde enormes colinas de metal conformaban el paisaje sacado de una película post apocalíptica, la cual mostraba un raro espectáculo de luces crepusculares a esta hora.

-Ese lugar es nuestro próximo desafío, muchachos- mmh…G-man, creo que esa no es la palabra que debías utilizar ahora…

-Muchachos? – genial, Zoe está a punto de asesinarte, si es que ya no lo ha hecho en su mente de diversas maneras.

-Percy…ayuda…- no lo creo, _mein freund._ Oh! Qué es eso! Parece que Zoe tenía razón con la bellota que escogió para mí…

-Qué quisiste decir con eso, Grover? – parece que tendremos que llevar con nosotros, por el resto del viaje, a una cabra carbonizada con los rayos de Thals.

-Amigo, en serio…- si…las estrellas son hermosas en el cielo, un poco extraño sin la supervisión que Zoe aplicaba antes, pero hermosas a fin de cuentas.

-No sabía que pensabas de esa manera soberbia…- mira lo que hiciste, Grover! Pusiste triste a Bianca!

-…No me ayudarás, cierto? – nop!

-Le diré a Juniper que caíste en batalla contra una horda de monstruos, luchando con tus latas y bastón como el mejor de los guerreros- declaré, quitándome de la mejilla izquierda una falsa lágrima.

Antes de que mi esposa pudiese achicharrar a mi amigo por completo, decidí tomarla por la cintura y llevármela hasta el mismo lugar donde acampamos la primera vez, depositándola en el suelo para posteriormente repetir el proceso con una avergonzada Bianca y una violenta Zoe, quien pataleaba con un niño de parvulario, lo que me causó gracia.

Tomé a la cabra con pensamientos suicidas por la parte posterior de su campera y lo arrastré hasta el otro extremo donde las muchachas habían comenzado a realizar una fogata para no congelarnos.

-La próxima vez, cuando digas algo sin pensar, avísame para dibujarte una diana en la espalda pues la necesitarás- le susurré al oído mientras le daba una lata para tranquilizar sus nervios. En serio, regreso en el tiempo y aún tengo que cuidar de unos niños que no son míos…

-Grafffiaff! –

-Y no hables con la boca llena- realmente extraño a mis bebés…al menos ellos no me daban tantos dolores de cabeza.

Zoe y Bianca sacaron cinco sacos de dormir, entregándoles uno a Grover mientras Thalia se hacía de dos y comenzaba a arrastrarme junto a ella con el único fin de convertirme su peluche personal, acurrucándose a mi derecha.

Los minutos pasaron, oyéndolas platicar entre ellas, ya sea pacíficamente o arrojándose pequeñas burlas por momentos, las cuales me vi obligado a tranquilizar pacientemente hasta que el sueño se apoderase de todas ellas, dejándome solo frente a la hoguera que iluminaba el rostro de mis amores y amigo.

Era sorprendente como Zoe lograba enseñarme, sin darse cuenta, más facetas que poseía. Instintivamente, ella había acomodado su saco a mi izquierda, permitiéndome poder acariciar con cuidado su cabello oscuro al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción en Thals, relajándolas por la tensión que puse en ellas con mi recaída.

Respiraba profundamente, inhalando sus perfumes, tranquilizando mi dolor y nauseas reflejas por el sabor a hierro que mi garganta generaba. Por leves momentos, generaba una suave brisa que acariciase el rostro de mi ángel, provocándole una sonrisa hermosa, haciéndome olvidar de todo el mal que tengo que enfrentar.

No volví a pegar un ojo en todas las siguientes horas, ya sea por un método de defensa que desarrollé para no tener más recuerdos malos, o para cuidar a mis amores. Me recosté entre Zoe y Thalia, leyendo aquel libro que Tena me había regalado hace ya mucho tiempo, forzando mi vista en la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna combinada con la hoguera. Definitivamente iba a necesitar esas gafas si continuaba así…

El lucero del alba comenzaba a presentarse entre las colinas de metal. Ocho horas habían pasado desde que mis compañeros de viaje se durmieron, por lo que con cuidado me dispuse a dejar listo el precario desayuno que podía proveerles con la comida que traía en mi mochila, disponiendo para mí un trozo de ambrosia y un trago de néctar con el único fin de tranquilar los espasmos y la fiebre que hacía sudar mi cuerpo.

Estaba dispuesto a despertarlos, pero recordé que no sería necesario ya que en unos minutos, Dite vendría. Extrañaba su sonrisa, esa que no requería pintalabios, así como el resto de su bello rostro que lucía mejor cuando no se aplicaba maquillaje.

Un fogonazo repentino deslumbró desde la vieja carretera. El sonido del motor despabiló a cada una de las muchachas, aunque con Grover tuve que patearlo en las pezuñas para que deje de roncar y murmurar sobre latas. Thalia, quien aún no podía abrir bien su ojos, tiró del borde de mi campera y se puso delante de mí con su escudo en alto, algo que Zoe y Bianca imitaron con sus arcos.

Realmente no puedo explicar con palabras coherentes el motivo de lo que hice posteriormente…pero solo pude pararme detrás de cada una de ellas y besar sus cabellos, obligando sus brazos a relajarse y bajar la guardia, dándoles a entender que ningún daño vendría de la limusina. No me importaba que Zoe sintiese asco por mi acto en el futuro, pero en verdad necesitaba demostrarle mi agradecimiento.

Suspiré aliviado al no percibir la presencia de Ares, no lo quiero cerca de mi esposa. No después de todo lo que le ha hecho en el pasado.

-Vayan a desayunar, todo estará bien- además, puedo oír como tu estómago ruge, Thals. Parece que quieres hacerle competencia a la cabra.

-No- tienes que hacerlo difícil, querida?

-Quien está dentro del automóvil no presenta un peligro para nosotros- Dite nunca les haría daño…si no la hacen enojar…quien pesaría que ella esconde navajas en los mangos de sus peines como si fuese una reclusa?

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Perseo? – debido a que no está en su verdadera naturaleza el dañar a los demás.

-La conozco- bien…ahora estoy muy seguro de que son celos lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, Zoe. Y en los tuyos también, Bianca.

-"La" conoces? – realmente desearía tratar con una horda de monstruos ahora que ver tu deseo de golpearme, mi cazadora…

-Sí, la conozco. Algún problema con ello? – debes dejar de confundirme con el bastardo de Hércules, Zoe. No fui como él. No lo soy. Y nunca lo seré.

Sus ojos oscuros, como rocas volcánicas, estaban juzgándome en silencio mientras su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza la punta de la flecha que mantenía contra la cuerda. Sabía que estaba peleando contra sus propias emociones, y una parte de mí quería pedirle perdón por hacerle eso, por ser quien la obligue a tomar una decisión que nunca pensó enfrentar de nuevo. Me duele saber que ahora mismo está sintiendo lo mismo que cuando estuvo frente al idiota que la lastimó, y que por un error inintencionado ella me odie más.

-Confía en mí, Zoe. Ella no es mala para ti y los demás- por favor, créeme.

-Quién es ella, Percy? – alguien que a pesar de burlarte constantemente, eras capaz de luchar junto a ella sin dudar.

-Lady Afrodita, Thalia. Y si está aquí, es porque quiere hablar seguro- vamos, tranquilícense un momento. Sé que están estresadas por toda la misión, deberían tener un poco de control como Grover…aunque no tanto, o terminarían royendo latas como lo hace ahora.

-Solo querrá nublar tu mente con su inapropiada forma de ser! – cuidado, Zoe…es mi esposa a la que estás insultando.

-Inapropiada forma de ser? Dime, alguna vez has visto más allá de lo que ella quiere mostrar al mundo? – su hermoso rostro, ese que derrocha amor en oleadas, sin una pizca de lujuria…

-Lo que ella quiere mostrar? Solo es una cara bonita que incita a todo el mundo con sus ideas sobre el amor! – te equivocas, como muchas otras personas lo hacen incluso en día de hoy.

-Es la diosa del amor, no la lujuria. Ella quiere que todos consigan a alguien con quien se sientan completos…pero si incluso ella no puede conseguirlo, entonces sucumbirá. Tal como lo hizo cuando Hefesto se casó con ella, obligándola a buscar aquello que anhelaba en Ares, pero aun así fallando- ustedes no la sostuvieron en sus brazos, calmando sus temores. Incluso los dioses no son inmunes a las pesadillas.

-Cómo sabes todo eso, Perseo? – es muy simple…

-Solo me senté y hablé con ella, sin ningún propósito más- no es un objeto, es una persona. Una que merece ser amada como se debe.

Su visión cambió, pude darme cuenta rápidamente. No esperaba una respuesta así, no al menos de un hombre. Pero solo puedo responderle con la verdad en este instante, ya que necesita quitarse la venda que puso sobre sus ojos y enfrentar el mundo que pienso entregarle luego de terminar esta misión. Ese mundo que fallé en mostrarle la primera vez.

Thals no me dijo nada, conociendo perfectamente que ciertos días lo pasaba con ella, en el parque para ver la gente revolotear como una secuencia acelerada de una cinta. Sabía que estaba celosa en un principio, tal como lo estuvo de Clar y Tia, pero rápidamente lo aceptó tras dialogar con mi diosa del hogar, quien siempre parecía saber cómo leerme con facilidad.

-Ve con ella, Percy. Y recuerda que tenemos que cruzar ese baldío con tu guía- por supuesto, amada mía.

-Gracias, Thalia. En un momento regresaré- aún tengo en mente que tengo que castigar a alguien por secuestrar a mi luna.

-Espera un momento…lo dejarás ir así como así? – veo que ese carácter de recelo lo heredaste de tu padre, Bianca…extraño a Hazel también.

-Vamos, Bianca. Tenemos que comer como Perseo nos dijo. Necesitamos nuestras fuerzas al máximo- gracias, cazadora de las estrellas, siempre estás cuidándome sin darte cuenta.

* * *

Me mantuve en silencio desde el momento en que tomé asiento frente a ella, viendo como estaba de rodillas frente a mí mientras recorría con sus delicadas manos mi frente, limpiando con un pañuelo el sudor que mi fiebre provocaba.

Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se estiraron inconscientemente hasta el mechón que se desprendía de su lado derecho del rostro, ocultando su orbe caleidoscópica que emitía en oleadas la sensación de preocupación, haciéndome recordar lo que Apolo me dijo.

Sus labios se posaron rápidamente en mi frente, tratando de percibir la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Chasqueó su lengua y con sumo cuidado volvió a limpiar mis mejillas, descendiendo lentamente por mi mentón y llegando a mi cuello, por lo que tuve que detener su tratamiento para que no viese las vendas.

-Borra esa mueca de tu rostro, Dite- no quiero volver a ser quien dibuje preocupación todos los días en tu cara.

-Oímos que estabas enfermo. Quise venir de inmediato, pero Apolo me dijo que no, que debía hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad- lo sé, amor. Siempre fuiste una de las primeras en correr a mi lado cada vez que me derrumbaba.

-Lo siento- logro susurrar, ayudándola a sentarse a mi lado, dejando que pose su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

Su forma de hablar, de actuar, de pensar…todo era distinto en comparación a la primera vez que me subí a esta limusina. Puedo recordar el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos y la risa burlona de Ares, pero ahora soy yo quien agradece por lo bajo el poder haberla ayudado a ser quien realmente es.

-Lo siento por ser quien te ponga triste, pero quiero que sepas que solo estoy resfriado. Y siendo el cabeza dura que soy, es bastante notable que no he hecho caso a las indicaciones que Apolo me dio con respecto a guardar reposo- vamos querida, tranquilízate…

Pude escuchar como sorbió su nariz, como una niña de cuatro años, tratando de utilizar su carta de lástima en conjunto a sus ojos de cachorro apaleado, por lo que simplemente la abracé contra mi pecho e hice cosquillas a sus costillas, aprovechando este momento para hacerle olvidar de mi recaída.

-Me detendré si dejas de hacer carita de perrito golpeado y abandonado…- anda, querida. Resiste un poco más, adoro tenerte en mis brazos de esta manera.

Dite hizo el ademán de forcejear en mi abrazo, terminando recostado sobre el asiento con ella encima, pero finalmente dejó reposar su mentón en mi pecho mientras se estiraba para rozar con la punta de su nariz mi nuez de Adán.

-Cuando encuentres a Artemisa me llevarás al cine, entendido? – todo para mi diosa de la belleza.

-Si-

-Y luego comeremos helado, sí? – siempre una golosa con los helados…

-Por supuesto-

-Y tú pagarás por todo ello- qué clase de caballero sería si no lo hiciese?

-Con gusto-

Por qué pareces triste y preocupada de nuevo, Dite? Sucede algo? Te sientes mal? Por favor, no guardes silencio tan de repente…muéstrame esa actitud brillante que posees y no temes demostrar al mundo. Sonríeme e ilumina mi roto corazón. Anda, vive.

-Has vuelto a poner ese brillo melancólico en tus ojos… Qué ocurre? – cuestioné, sentándome con dificultad, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en el pecho.

-Prométeme que cuando termine todo esto, descansarás hasta que tu fiebre se vaya- …amada…yo…me gustaría hacerlo por ti…pero la fiebre no se irá, menos si estamos en invierno.

Muerdo mi lengua para no defraudarla, como antes. Solo me dedico a pasar estos últimos minutos de visita a acariciar con todo el amor que puedo ofrecerle, sabiendo perfectamente que se merece mucho más que eso. Me siento en deuda cuando la veo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo me complementa. Llena ese vacío que me hicieron hace años.

-De qué quieres que sea la película? – susurro, cambiando de tema, sin parar las caricias en sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, haciendo que me olvide del dolor en el pecho.

-Una de amor! – veo que eso te emociona, no?

-Oh! En serio? Y de que clase? Con final triste o feliz? – irónicamente, estoy preguntándote algo personal al mismo tiempo, amor…

-Hmm…no puede ser ambas? – por Caos, Dite! No vuelvas a morderte el labio de nuevo o no podré contener mis hormonas!

-Quieres llorar, pero al mismo tiempo, tener la esperanza de que algo bueno sucederá…- ojalá pudiese darte esa clase de final, Afrodita.

-Sí! Esas son las mejores! – parece que no importa cuántas veces pueda regresar en el tiempo, siempre tendrás las mismas expresiones.

Solté una risa, una jovial que solo ellas eran capaces de hacerme liberar. Reí sin importarme que empecé a toser por ello, encorvándome mientras llevaba mis manos a la boca y las costillas me dolían por el esfuerzo.

Un grito de susto me obligó a recapacitar y tranquilizarme, regalándole una sonrisa torcida que la hacía ruborizar y la tentaba a secuestrarme a su templo según sus propias palabras. Dejé que sus manos revisasen con meticulosidad mi cara, murmurando por lo bajo algo relacionado con la palidez que presentaba el día de hoy, para posteriormente trazar sus dedos finos alrededor de mis ojos, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Pareces un mapache- he sido comparado con muchos animales, pero ese es nuevo en el repertorio.

-Te gusta mi nuevo antifaz? – bromeo, cerrando los ojos y relajándome con su suave tacto.

-Calza bien con tu nuevo papel como ladrón- eh? De qué hablas, Dite?

Parece que mi confusión no era solo mental, ya que ella rio y volvió a limpiar mi frente.

-Estás robándote el corazón de muchas mujeres sin darte cuenta, Percy- dijo dulcemente, mientras la miraba con cara de palo.

-Eso fue demasiado cursi- incluso para mis estándares mínimos.

-No lo fue! – oh, sí! Claro que sí, señorita!

-Si lo fue. Ahora eres la diosa de la cursilería…me pregunto, qué dirán otras personas si se enteran de tu nuevo dominio? – Arty y Tena rodarían por el suelo de la risa…Tia también ahora que lo pienso mejor. Las demás solo sufrirían de dolor en el estómago.

-Ni te atrevas, Perseo Jackson- vaya…conque ahora me dices por mi nombre completo, no?

-Y qué si lo hago, Afrodita? – qué sucede, mi diosa del amor? Por qué tan callada de repente? Acaso no puedes hablar cuando me pongo mi cara a milímetros del tuyo?

Ante su duda, aproveché para besar castamente sus labios y luego depositarla en el asiento que tenía delante de mí. Aunque me gustaría pasar toda la eternidad junto a ella, tenía un deber que hacer. E incluso si antes, Dite no se preocupaba mucho por Arty, eso ahora ha cambiado. Realmente no sé si fue por mi culpa, pero me alegra saber que ambas se preocupan a su manera por la otra.

-Será mejor que te vayas…Y por favor, ve con mucho cuidado en el terreno de Hefesto, él es muy quisquilloso con sus herramientas e inventos. No quiero que nada te suceda…- lo sé, querida. Esta vez nadie morirá en la tierra sin lluvia.

-Nada me sucederá, Dite- te lo aseguro.

-…Trae de nuevo a Artemisa, Percy. Extraño a la diosa que odiaba hombres- odiaba? Pero eso significa que…

Asentí por inercia, sonriendo levemente ante sus palabras, unas que despejaron mis temores y aliviaron mis penas. Besé nuevamente sus labios y salí de la limusina, oyendo como el motor arrancaba para posteriormente alejarse de la chatarrería.

Conque mi luna odiaba a los hombres…Creo que se ha ganado una enorme ración de galletas. Tanto para ella como para Diana.

* * *

-Deshonra! – ahora qué te pasa, cabra loca?

Me acerco hasta ellos, viendo como Grover estaba de pie y caminando de un lado al otro con una lata en su mano derecha mientras despotricaba a Zoe por algo que me estaba haciendo alzar una ceja.

-Deshonra para tu familia! Deshorna para ti! Deshonra para tu cabra! – wow…parece que mi cazadora dijo algo realmente ofensivo si él está actuando de tal manera…

Abracé por detrás a Thals, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su abdomen, observando la sonrisa burlonamente divertida que portaba con todo el montaje que se llevaba a cabo delante de nosotros.

-Qué dijo Zoe? – cuestioné en voz baja para no detener la rabieta infantil de mi amigo.

-Dijo que las latas de zinc son mejores que las de aluminio- …estoy matándome para salvarla, y ella decide discutir sobre latas con una cabra?

Geez…al menos esto me ayuda a conocer mucho más a mi cazadora de las estrellas. Quien hubiese pensado que era capaz de hacer enojar a un sátiro con simple palabras?

Bianca se puso a mi lado inmediatamente, tomando la manga de mi campera y tironeando para captar toda mi atención, algo que no le negué. Su piel oliva se tornó unos tonos más rosados, lo que me hizo reir internamente por lo linda que lucía, pudiendo ver que aún tenía migas en la comisura de su labio inferior luego del desayuno que tomó.

-Pasa algo, Bianca? – yo que tú no abriría la boca, querida. Estoy tratando de quitar las migajas sin sucumbir a la tentación que mi cuerpo joven está exclamando.

-Qué quería de ti? – tranquila, ángel…eres más celosa que Thals, cuando ella solía mirar fijamente a Clar el día que volví a encontrarla.

-Me advirtió que tuviésemos cuidado con la chatarrería, ya que le pertenece a Lord Hefesto- así que, Bianca, si planeas tomar algo de nuevo, tendré que cargarte al hombro y sacarte de allí lo más rápido posible.

Zoe entornó los ojos, dejando su discusión sobre latas con Grover para acercarse velozmente hasta estar frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojos volcánicos como si tratase de leer mi mente…Algo que estoy seguro que todas ellas pueden hacer fácilmente conmigo.

-Te dijo algo más, no? – alguna vez te dijeron que luces muy bonita con el ceño fruncido? Espera…estoy saliéndome de mis pensamientos coherentes.

Estúpida fiebre.

Estúpidas hormonas.

-Sí- pero lo de mi cita con ella no es algo que vaya a decir a los cuatro vientos en medio de una búsqueda…

-Y bien? – esto se asemeja más una escena de interrogatorio policial que otra cosa, Thalia…pareciese que esta es la mejor manera que tienen para olvidar sus diferencias sin la necesidad de entristecerlas por mi salud.

-Me dijo que tengo cara de mapache- grandioso, ahora todas ustedes se ríen de mi desgracia…ustedes solo se abusan de mi bondad y amor.

Grover me miraba divertido. Disfruta mientras puedas, cabra loca…después vendrás de rodillas a mi cabina, rogándome compasión cuando me deshaga de todas las latas que tienes, incluso las que escondes en bolsas bajo tierra para que nadie te las robe.

Sigue riendo…

-Sí, si…ya dejen de burlarse de mi cara y empaquen. Mientras más nos demoramos, más prolongamos la desaparición de Lady Artemisa- y no quiero eso, la quiero en mis brazos para poder besarla y jugar con su largo cabello rojo.

Cada uno fue a ordenar sus petates, dejándome solo frente a la pequeña llama que aún vivía en la fogata, tomando profundas respiraciones para calmar los espasmos hirientes que se traducían como lanzas en mi pecho, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no gemir de dolor.

* * *

Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de cada una de mis amores en mi espalda, atravesando en ese mismo instante pilas de objetos metálicos que brillaban fulmíneamente con ayuda del sol. Solté una suave risa al oír los susurros de asombro que Bianca y Grover tenían, y en menor medida, Thals y Zoe.

Pero incluso con toda la sensación de paz y felicidad, sabía perfectamente que solo era momentánea. Todos mis sentidos estaban atentos ante el inevitable suceso que Bianca llevaría a cabo, desarrollando una y otra vez el plan de escape que pondré para que todas ellas y Grover estén a salvo en la tierra sin lluvia.

-Grover, esa corona no es comida…recuerda que no debes tocar nada de aquí- vamos amigo, ya comiste muchas latas el día de hoy, lo último que necesito es arrastrarte el resto del camino con una indigestión.

-Eres cruel…- lo sé, y me gusta mi trabajo!

-Y tú un quejoso- Juniper debe tener la paciencia de una santa si está contigo…

-No lo soy! – lo ves?! Ya estás quejándote de nuevo!

-Lo estás haciendo, Grover- gracias por apoyarme, querida.

-Ya era suficiente con Percy siendo el diablo…ahora tiene acólitos. A este paso, nunca encontraré a Pan- llorón…cada día te pareces más a tío Z cuando se le pierde su rayito.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Zoe le quitó la corona de las manos y terminó arrojándola lo más lejos posible, murmurando algo sobre sátiros que empezaban a comportarse como sucios muchachos, para que posteriormente se acerque a mi derecha e intente no mirarme cada vez que le sonreía por su actitud bipolar.

-Algo que capte tu interés? – alguna cosa que en el futuro pueda regalarte?

-No te estaba viendo! – eh? Eso fue algo que no me esperaba, siendo honesto.

Tosí un poco, mezcla de la risa y el acto reflejo de mis pulmones, deteniéndome para calmarme. Qué sucede, mi hespéride? Acaso tu mente está convirtiéndose en la de una pervertida? Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Arty te está afectando…solo espero que tú no me ates en medio de un bosque como ella lo hizo.

Un puñetazo a mi hombro hizo que recapacite y adopte un semblante serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero la verdad es que no pude aguantar mucho y reí en su cara, avergonzándola.

-Suficiente, Perseo- tampoco es para que te enojes, Zoe. Solo me pareció lindo tu forma de actuar toda ruborizada…

-Vale, vale…es solo…que me sorprendió tu respuesta- con una genuina sonrisa, le dije.

Ella procedió a relatarme todas las cosas que había estado viendo desde el momento en que entró, siendo complementada por algunas opiniones de Thalia, indicando principalmente varios prototipos de lo que parecían ser armas de largo alcance que Hefesto había dejado a medio hacer aquí.

Escucha cada una de sus palabras, pero mi mente analizaba detalladamente cada camino sinuoso que este lugar tenía, hallando cadenas de bronce en un estado deplorable que solo me servirían para retrasar momentáneamente a lo que se avecina, ya que mi estado de salud no es el óptimo para utilizar mis poderes.

-Miren! Un arco de cazadora! – cuidado Bianca, incluso cuando visité este lugar nuevamente con Leo no podíamos estar seguro de que algunas cosas no tuviesen maldiciones encima…

Una vez más, como la primera vez que estuve aquí, mi ángel soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el arco adoptó la forma de un pasador de pelo con la forma de una luna. No dudo en ningún momento que si ella lo utilizase para sostener su cabello negro, se vería completamente hermosa.

-Deberías dejar eso en el suelo, Bianca. No estoy seguro si tiene alguna maldición o no, pero es preferible ir por lo seguro. No quiero que termines herida por una tontería que puedas hallar luego- aún puedo oír el reclamo de Hazel que mis pesadillas revivieron…

Refriego mis ojos con fuerza, tragándome el sabor a hierro que se me había acumulado en la boca para no escupir sangre delante de mis compañeros de búsqueda.

-Estás bien, Percy? – con molestias, pero bien, Thals.

-Sí, solo un poco cansado- al menos el clima de este lugar ha tranquilizado mis dolencias.

-Necesitas que paremos un rato? – lo digo de verdad, estoy bien. Aunque agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Zoe.

-No, no. Solo continuemos, no quiero retrasar más la búsqueda- necesito ahora mismo saber que mi esposa está bien. Que mi luna está a salvo.

Memorias y memorias van resurgiendo bajo el sol de este lugar, haciéndome sudar profusamente mientras trataba de calmar mi agitada respiración y mi visión borrosa. Los sonidos de charlas tranquilas se amalgamaban con figuras fantasmales que parecían saludarme detrás de las pilas de escombros, incitándome a que vaya con ellas y juegue eternamente.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de detenerme cada veinte metros para limpiar el sudor y masajear mi pecho, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que todo esto estaba preocupando de sobremanera a mis amores, pero tranquilizándolas con una sonrisa.

Continuamos avanzando con cautela entre las colinas y los valles de desechos. Recordé que todo este recorrido parecía no acabarse nunca con tantas curvas y largos trechos que se mostraban esporádicamente.

Hubo momentos en donde tuve que arrastrar del cuello de la campera a Grover, o tomar las manos de Bianca y Thalia porque decidían detenerse a husmear por armas o baratijas que lucían oxidadas por el tiempo que han pasado sin moverse aquí.

La bella joven inmortal con facciones de una princesa persa también sufría de curiosidad, deteniéndose por momentos para analizar arcos antiguos como el que Bianca vio primero, tratando de dilucidar si pertenecían a una antigua compañera de ella o solamente era un prototipo que Hefesto había hecho a pedido de Arty.

Repasé múltiples veces todas las posibilidades que tenía para impedir que Bianca pereciese en este lugar, viendo que finalmente, a un kilómetro divisamos el final de la chatarrería y las luces de una autopista que cruzaba el desierto.

-No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se aleje ahora del grupo, entendido? – no perderé a nadie hoy.

-Por qué? Ocurre algo? – corrección, mi amigo…va a ocurrir irremediablemente.

-La profecía decía que uno de nosotros se perdería en la tierra sin lluvia, y a diferencia del Campamento Mestizo, aquí no llueve nunca según los libros de la Cabina de Lady Atenea. Por lo que simplemente no quiero ninguna mala sorpresa- las barreras que Hefesto ha puesto en este lugar rechazan todo tipo de precipitación alguna. Algo realmente admirable con el único fin de preservar sus inventos…

Detuve el paso para poder ver una vez más los pies metálicos de aquella máquina que condenó la vida de mi ángel la primera vez que estuve aquí, sin prestar atención a lo que parecía ser la misma plática que Thals y Grover tuvieron en la línea temporal previa, pero esta vez deteniendo la muñeca de mi amigo, quien estaba a punto de arrojarle una piedra solo porque no le gustaban los pies postizos.

Sabía que mientras más nos acercábamos a la autopista que teníamos delante, menos era el tiempo restante que teníamos de tranquilidad en este lugar, por lo que empecé a juntar la humedad del aire para formar un xipho en mi mano derecha. Tragué saliva con sabor metálico e inspiré hondamente, captando la atención de Thals, quien al ver mi arma desplegó su escudo, formando una reacción en cadena con los demás.

Un estruendo como de un millar de trituradoras de basura detuvo el paso de todos.

-Qué fue eso? – el Terminator que Hefesto construyó hace siglos y dejó aquí…

-Lo que nos impedirá salir de aquí junto a la barrera que se activó por robo- señalé, inquiriendo dicha defensa con mi espada, la cual formó pequeñas figuras hexagonales como un panal en el aire que tocaba.

No me volteé como los demás cuando el robot se alzó en todo su esplendor, demostrando su gran altura y los detalles imperfectos debido a su estado de prototipo. El bronce reflejaba fuertemente los rayos del sol, avivando más mi sombra conectada por los pies, dando la impresión de querer escaparse para tener vida propia.

-Eso es Talos! – tranquila, Zoe. Gritar solo pondrá más nerviosos a los demás, necesitas respirar hondo y pensar.

-Quién es Talos? – balbuceó mi ángel italiana.

-Una de las creaciones de Hefesto. Pero éste no puede ser el original. Es demasiado pequeño. Un prototipo quizá. Un modelo defect…- lo siento querida, pero si abres la boca ahora misma, harás una estupidez.

Por momentos pienso que tú y Clar se juntan demasiado…siempre tengo que estar detrás de ustedes para que no hablen de más y terminen en problemas.

-Di una palabra más y no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños…y si llegas a morderme, no te daré el de navidad, entendido? – espero que comprendas que hago esto por tu propio bien…estás lamiendo mi palma, Thals?

Muy maduro de tu parte, cara de pino…

Muy maduro.

Talos pareció adivinar la intención que mi esposa tenía con sus palabras, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cintura para sacar su espada, que emitió un chirrido espeluznante de metal contra metal mientras salía de la vaina.

La longitudinal hoja oxidada silbó en el aire, alertando a todos y haciendo que tomen posiciones de defensa luego de que soltase a Thalia. Con pasos cuidadosos para no advertir al gigante, logré ponerme delante de todos, ordenando tácitamente que nadie se mueva de su lugar.

-Quién de ustedes a robado algo? – en voz baja, preguntó Zoe.

-Eso ya no importa. Cuando yo les diga, ustedes corren hacia la izquierda y toman todas las espadas que encuentren. Yo iré a la derecha y les arrojaré aquellas cadenas de bronce celestial. Trataremos de hacer que tropiece con ellas si son lo suficientemente resistentes- expliqué con simplicidad, recibiendo sonidos de afirmación.

-Y si no lo son? – siempre el optimista del grupo, no Grover?

-Y si no lo son, entonces utilizaras una de esas espadas y tratarás de dañar la zona donde una persona normal tendría sus tendones. Tal como lo hiciste con Polifemo, recuerdas? – claro que lo recuerdas, cabra quejosa. Se lo contaste a Juniper infinidad de veces…al menos hasta que Clar te amenazó con las fotos que te sacamos.

G-man baló, pero luego de conocerlo por años, sabía perfectamente que era su forma de aceptar mis palabras.

Yo solamente negué con la cabeza, tratando de olvidarme de las punzadas dolorosas y concentrarme en lo que tenía por delante.

El prototipo sin terminar del gigante dio un paso hacia nosotros, recorriendo casi la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba, haciendo temblar el suelo. Sin perder segundo alguno, pise con fuerza la tierra, controlando el movimiento telúrico que se avecinaba, permitiéndonos mantener nuestra estabilidad.

-Ahora! – exclamé, separándonos y esprintando hacia los laterales del robot.

Cada uno de ellos hurgó con apuro entre la chatarra, extrayendo toda clase de espadas que estaban hechas de bronce celestial, oro imperial o hierro estigia. Talos daba un paso cada cuatro segundos, dándome el tiempo necesario para alcanzar las cadenas necesarias y arrojarlas hasta el montículo donde los demás esperaban.

Zoe y Thals se encargaron de ensartar las espadas en la tierra con fuerza, dejándome a mí que me encargue del extremo restante, fabricando presurosamente barras de hielo comprimidas que resistirían los suficiente para tensar las cadenas. Los eslabones de metal crujían con fuerza, siendo las primeras cinco destruidas debido al pobre estado que tenían cuando Talos avanzó, queriendo mover su arma pero hallándose en un dilema al ver que nos habíamos posicionados en un trayecto donde los montículos eran demasiado altos como para permitirle un movimiento fluido.

Una red broncíneo se tejía para impedir el paso del gigante, la cual iba haciéndose más duradera con los segundos que pasaban tras acumularse, disminuyendo la fricción entre los eslabones cada vez que intentábamos tensarlos con más fuerza.

Al comprobar que ya no habían más cadenas en mi lado, recurrí a pararme justo al lado del pie izquierdo de Talos cuando este quería avanzar. Blandí el xipho de hielo con fuerza, ignorando la fiebre y el dolor en mi pecho, cortando limpiamente el metal que componía la parte posterior de extremidad inferior del robot, haciéndolo trastabillar con la red y viendo como caía al suelo mientras generaba un notable temblor.

Una sola mirada de mi parte bastó para que mi amigo y amores salten con sus armas listas, atacando directamente al brazo y pierna derechos. Podía ver el miedo dibujándose en el rostro de mi ángel, enviando un dolor más profundo que el que mi enfermedad me estaba dando ahora, por lo que al terminar de realizar numerosos tajos en la pierna izquierda le tomé la mano y la atraje contra mi pecho.

-No debes tener miedo, Bianca. No estás sola en esto- susurré en su oído, alejándome unos metros cuando Talos intentó incorporarse nuevamente, algo que los demás vieron e imitaron mi accionar.

-Yo…yo…- vamos, _mia cara,_ tienes que relajarte. No dejaré que nada te suceda.

Música inundó mis oídos, llevando un tempo rápido y una melodía sin errores. Grover había aprendido finalmente a tocar bien su flauta, demostrándolo ahora con la manipulación que ejercía sobre los cables eléctricos que abundaban en el lugar. Bianca observaba con asombro, como un espectador lo hace frente a un encantador de serpientes con su pungi, admirando como chispas volaban de un lado al otro, sacudiendo el cuerpo metálico del gran robot.

Cambié de mano mi espada, pudiendo de esa manera poder tomas la mano de Bianca y obligarla a moverse incluso si su cuerpo se había paralizado por la realización de sus actos, aquellos que no buscaban dañar a nadie, sino que deseaba traer felicidad a su hermano.

El corazón bombeaba sangre sin parar, inundando mis pulmones en el trayecto, ahogándome en la superficie de la tierra. Todo el aire que ingresaba a mi pecho tenía el tufillo metálico que el hierro poseía por magnificencia, negándome así la posibilidad de disfrutar el perfume a rosas blancas que mi _madonna_ tiene.

Humedad se producía a mi espalda, retorciendo aún más mi corazón por el dolor que ella pasaba y yo ansiaba calmar. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo contra su pecho la diminuta figura de su padre, esa que Nico nunca tuvo hasta ser grande.

La última vez, le dije que la tirara aunque fuese en vano. Esta vez no será necesario.

-Dámela- yo la llevaré esta vez, mi ángel.

Miedo brotaba de sus ojos oscuros, estirando temerosamente su mano hasta la mía, permitiéndome que la envuelva con cuidado y sustrajese la figura, guardándola en el bolsillo de mi campera.

-No importa lo que digan, no importa cuántas veces te lo pregunten. Tú di que fui yo quien robó algo de aquí, me oíste? – cargaré con la culpa para que dejes de llorar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti luego de fallarte una vez…

-No…Percy…- intentó protestar, pero rápidamente puse un dedo en sus labios, callándola y sintiendo la suavidad que tenían, preguntándome que se sentirá besarlos.

-Shhh…no discutas, aún tenemos que deshacernos de Talos- vamos, Bianca. Los demás necesitan ayuda.

El gigante, tras volver a ponerse de pie, cargó contra Grover. Demostrando su enojo por la situación atravesando con su espada, en un movimiento descendente, una montaña de chatarra. Thalia estaba gritándole para que eludiese la avalancha de desechos que se le venía encima, pero él solo podía mirar anonadado el espectáculo.

Tiempo.

Tiempo es todo lo que tengo a mi favor en esta línea.

Entregué a Bianca en las seguras manos de Zoe, quien continuaba disparando flechas al rostro de Talos. La sangre se abrumaba en mi boca, adormeciendo mi lengua y oscureciendo mi vista. Corrí directamente hasta donde mi amigo estaba parado, esquivando los cables sueltos que soltaban chispas luminosas, para posteriormente taclear a Grover con fuerza suficiente como para acabar a siete metros de donde estaba de pie.

Un resplandor iluminó mi sombra, seguido de un estruendo que aturdió mis oídos. Me era innecesario voltearme para tener una idea de lo que había pasado. Mi esposa estaba furiosa, desahogándose con el gigante de metal con su lanza.

Ya casi no podía sentir las piernas, así como la respiración era precaria. Mis brazos estaban adormecidos, pero aun así no soltaba el xipho que había creado, ayudándome con este para ponerme de pie y asistir a Grover que aún estaba conmocionado.

-Te sientes bien? – mascullé entre dientes, conteniendo el líquido carmesí que tentaba salir de mis labios.

-Percy! Yo debería hacer esa pregunta! Estás muy pálido! – genial, debo parecer un fantasma…y lo peor de todo es que estoy empezando a sufrir de escalofríos.

No dije nada. No porque fuese maleducado con él, sino porque no podía. Necesitaba escupir todo la sangre que mi pecho estaba acumulando, pero con todas ellas aquí era una tarea imposible, por lo que simplemente tuve que mantener mi cuerpo ocupado con la tarea de hacer que todos salgan vivos de aquí.

El gigante se tambaleaba con los constantes ataques de mi esposa, tratando de hallar algún punto de apoyo en los montículos de chatarra, pero gracias a su peso estos se venían abajo, obligándonos a mantenernos en movimientos alrededor de sus pies.

-Thalia, apunta a las rodillas! Zoe, dispara flechas al rostro y trata de hallar alguna abertura que puedas aprovechar! Grover, utiliza una espada y apuñala uno de los pies! Bianca, tú dispara a los orificios que se producen en la parte posterior de las rodillas cada vez que se mueve! – ordené sin perder tiempo, recogí una espada de oro imperial y se la di a mi amigo cabra.

Talos efectuaba movimientos descoordinados, tratando de utilizar su sistematizado cerebro para enfocarse en una sola persona. Los ataques sincronizados estaban abrumando sus circuitos, impidiéndole siquiera mantenerse de pie por más de un minuto antes de poder regresar a su previa posición.

Estaba obligado a sostenerme en pedazos colgantes de metal para recuperar el aíre y volver a comandar al grupo que dirigía, salvándolos de ser electrocutados o sepultados vivos en los aludes de chatarra.

Movía mi cuerpo por instinto, tomando la mano de mi cazadora de las estrellas y alejándola de un mandoble que había pasado desapercibido para ella, sintiendo como su cabeza chocaba contra mi pecho y me hacía sisear de dolor. Pisé el suelo con fuerza, enviando un pequeño temblor que sacudió el eje de equilibro de Bianca y Grover, salvándolos de un cable que estaba soltando arcos eléctricos con tanto metal alrededor.

Puse a salvo a Thals luego de cortar los dedos de la mano izquierda de Talos, los cuales estuvieron cerca de aplastarlas, enviándola rápidamente a que se reagrupe con los demás que estaban parados detrás del robot, recuperando el aire.

A diferencia de la primera vez, el guardián de este placentero y cálido lugar estaba más dañado, demostrándolo con las notorias pérdidas de aceite y chisporroteos que sufrían sus articulaciones. Pero aun así, el muy terco estaba empeñado en cumplir su deber, creando una secuencia de situaciones sacadas de una película de terror donde la muerte buscaba a alguien para llevarse.

Maldigo a Hefesto por no construirlo con el mismo punto débil que le puso al Talos que cuidaba Creta. Maldigo a Atlas, Castellan, Chase, Kronos y los demás bastardos malnacidos que secuestraron a mi esposa. Maldigo a Ananké por darme una salud de mierda. Maldigo mi propia ineptitud que la condenó. Maldigo a la profecía que reclamaba a un perdido.

Hundo mi espada en la articulación del codo derecho del robot, impidiéndole que se ponga de pie, dándome tiempo a reunirme con mis amores y Grover, rasguñándome el pecho en un vano intento de calmar el ardor.

-Perseo…qué te ocurre? – calma Zoe, esto solo es pasajero.

…Además, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Nada, solo un poco de fiebre- logro contestar, regalándole una sonrisa suave por su preocupación hacia un muchacho como yo.

Una mano fresca se ubicó en mi frente, haciendo que cierre los ojos y suelte un suspiro de alivio, dejándome recostar en ella pero tampoco dejando de lado la amenaza que Talos presentaba.

-Estás hirviendo, Percy! Tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora! – no. Soy yo quien tiene que sacarlos a todos ustedes de este lugar.

-Shhh…todo saldrá bien, Thalia- nadie te lastimará, te lo prometo.

-Pero Percy…! – deja de ser tan terca, por el amor del Caos! Es como cuando tenía que obligarte a hacer reposo durante tu embarazo!

Abrí mis ojos, fijándome en sus orbes azules eléctricos, su nariz respingada, sus pecas, sus labios. Trato de memorizar una vez más todos esos pequeños detalles que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Confías en mí? – incluso después de haberte fallado a ti y a nuestra bebé?

-Percy…? – necesito que me respondas, esposa mía…necesito oírlo de tus labios.

-Contesta a mi pregunta- le digo, viendo de reojo los rostros confundidos de Zoe y Bianca, así como el de susto que empezaba a lucir en Grover al sentir los movimientos sísmicos que producía Talos.

-Sí, claro que confío en ti! Qué pregunta es esa!? – una que solo me alegra el alma y aleja las pesadillas.

Solo sonrío y beso su frente con suavidad, empujándola levemente a los brazos de Zoe, quien me miraba sin entender la razón de mis actos.

-Quedas a cargo de la búsqueda. Yo detendré a Talos para que puedan salir de aquí. No pierdan más tiempo, Lady Artemisa los necesita- le dije a la bella mujer, quien movía sus labios pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Estás loco? Vas a morir! – ese es el secreto, querida…

-La profecía decía que una se perdería, no que moriría…nos veremos al final de la meta, confía en mí tal como lo dijiste- regresaré, aún no es mi tiempo para apagar las luces y bajar el telón.

-No! NO! NO! – solo hazme caso, Thals…

-Llévatela, Zoe. Confío en que lleguen todos a salvo- vamos, cazadora. No te demores más.

Unas manos se afianzaron a mi campera, teniendo que bajar la vista para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de mi ángel, los cuales estaban tornándose rojos por las lágrimas que quería volver a soltar. Sonreí de manera torcida, provocándole un leve rubor, el cual se completó cuando besé castamente su mejilla.

-Todo estará bien, _mia cara_. No es tu culpa que seas una magnífica hermana para Nico. Estoy seguro que tu padre está sumamente orgulloso de ti. Ahora ve con Grover, por favor- anda, mi ángel blanco. Hoy vivirás ese futuro que te merecías y no pude brindarte.

-No! No! Yo…Yo…! – Shhh…relájate, Bianca. Duerme y salva a tu patrona.

Su menudo cuerpo se relajó por completo en mi pecho luego de reducir la circulación sanguínea de su cerebro, instándola a tomar una breve siesta de la cual se despertará en diez minutos. Entrego su angelical figura a Grover, tratando de ignorar los forcejeos que Thals y Zoe están teniendo, así como también el completo cansancio luego de forzar a mi cuerpo en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto.

-Percy? – ahora no, mi quejoso amigo cabra.

-Cuídala, Grover. Te la encargo- sé que lo harás, tú nunca defraudas a nadie.

-Está bien- fueron sus únicas palabras mientras trataba de no entristecerse, cargando el cuerpo de la pequeña hija de Hades.

Respiraba agitadamente, perdiendo el enfoque de mi visión, convirtiendo el paisaje en una imagen borrosa que se desdibujaba más con los segundos que pasaban, tensionando más mi cuerpo, al crear otro xipho y utilizarlo como sostén para no caerme desmayado al suelo.

-Perseo- qué ocurre, Zoe?

-Sí? – por qué pareces triste? No pongas esos ojos, solo harás que me busque una manera de besarte y amarte más de lo que lo hago ya.

-Sería una pena perder a un hombre como tú…te espero al final, no me decepciones- hombre, eh? En verdad has cambiado desde la primera línea temporal…

-No malgastes el tiempo, cuando me suba a la espalda de Talos, ustedes corran y no miren atrás- hazlo por mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esprintando hacia la barrera en el mismo instante que salté al pie derecho del gigante, utilizando las espadas como soportes con el fin de llegar a mi destino. Bianca había hallado una entrada por debajo de uno de los pie, pero si repetía ese proceso me demoraría mucho, por lo que simplemente empecé a realizar cortes descendentes por toda la parte posterior de Talos.

Sus chirridos y chisporroteos se amalgamaban con el sonido del metal desgarrándose y el filo de mis armas silbando en el aire. Logré generar un boquete para llegar al interior de una cabina rudimentaria, repleta de cables y engranajes como los de un reloj. Sentía que estaba poniéndose de pie, mientras yo caía de rodillas tosiendo y escupiendo sangre a borbotones, tiñendo mis ropas de un color carmesí, nublando por completo mi visión y lanzándome a un mundo de oscuridad.

Con cuidado me puse de pie, sonriendo y riendo entre convulsiones, sacando del bolsillo de mi mochila una pequeña perla. La misma que había obtenido en mi búsqueda del rayo y el yelmo de mis tíos. La posicioné debajo de mi pie izquierdo, alzando mis espadas en alto frente al conjunto de circuitos, respirando hondamente, despejando mi mente de todo dolor.

Mis xiphos cayeron velozmente. Los cables y engranajes fueron escindidos. Un fulgor amarillo inundó la cabina. El crujido de una perla llegó a mis oídos. Una bruma me cubrió por completo. La noche llegó a mis ojos.

Fue entonces ahí, que me perdí en la tierra sin lluvia.

Lo había logrado.

Salvé a Bianca.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aquí finalizó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Como vieron, Percy la pasa mal, en sentido físico y mental. Trata de ocultarlo, pero la situación no le ayuda la mayoría de las veces, incluso y conoce las reacciones de aquellas que fueron sus esposas._**

 ** _Bien, qué les pareció la pesadilla/recuerdo del principio?_**

 ** _El encuentro con Afrodita?_**

 ** _Las reacciones de las muchachas debido a ello?_**

 ** _La situación con Talos?_**

 ** _La resolución final de Percy para salvar a Bianca?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hola a todos al capítulo número veintiséis de esta historia._**

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la demora. Les seré honesto como le dije a alguien que me preguntó por mi retraso…_**

 ** _No me gustó como había quedado originalmente este episodio y decidí borrarlo para arrancar de cero. En serio, solo pude rescatar pequeñas partes, pero el resto resulto ser pura basura._**

 ** _Por lo que espero que este les guste, y más debido a que es el penúltimo capítulo del tercer libro._**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Ava Adore

Cuando logro abrir los ojos por completo, me hallo con la visión de un firmamento que comenzaba a oscurecerse con ligeros tonos rojizos pálidos en el clima invernal. Mis brazos estaban extendidos sobre la helada arena húmeda, con mis palmas mirando al cielo mientras los copos de nieve cristalina se derretían al entrar en contacto.

Trato de equilibrar la fugacidad de pensamientos que tengo en este mismo instante, solo para ceder a la fatiga que mi accionar me está cobrando, cerrando los ojos por breves instantes e intentando traer a la superficie los rostros de mis amores.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía. Podía oír cada hueso de mi esqueleto quejarse con simples movimientos. La humedad gélida que las olas traían me desgarraba los pulmones. Solo el inhalar y exhalar pausadamente lograba calmar la tos que amenazaba con atacarme sin piedad.

Bianca.

Mi ángel.

Sus ojos y labios repercuten incesantemente en mi cerebro, como si un ariete estuviese empujando unas enormes puertas. Cada detalle de su rostro se dibuja con un nuevo futuro que forjé para ella. Uno donde podrá reir y jugar como la joven mujer que es. Donde seguirá a Arty, a las cazadoras y muy pronto a Zoe también.

El húmedo aire se asienta sobre mí como un millar de pesas, confundiendo brevemente mi mente, hasta darme cuenta que poco a poco se iba retirando, como si alguien estuviese liberándome de estar debajo de un derrumbe.

Manos se aferran a mis mangas, tironeando con tierna fuerza con el motivo de intentar sentarme. Las reconozco perfectamente, y es por ello que no quiero abrir los ojos, incluso si escucho sus voces susurrándome al son de la brisa.

Los dedos no detienen sus caricias insistentes, al igual que sus clamores de ánimo y apuro para que vaya a rescatar a sus madres, provocándome un suspiro cansino mientras las palmas de mis manos se llenan de arena ahora. La dejo escurrir lentamente, como una apología al tiempo que le resta a mi vida, provocándome una risa hueca con alguna que otra tos seca.

 _-Levántate, papá! –_

Enderezo mi cuerpo, ahogando el aullido de dolor que mis pulmones generan, arrastrándome con un solo pensamiento en mente hasta el frío mar que golpeaba desesperado a metros de distancia, llamándome, exclamándome, reclamándome mi presencia.

 _-Mami te necesita! –_

Mi cabeza se sumerge en el líquido, sacándome una bocanada de alivio en conjunto a una de sorpresa debido a la temperatura, teniendo que morderme la lengua para soportar las agujas que perforaban cada milímetro de piel, esperando pacientemente a acostumbrarme y hacer caso omiso del frío, recuperando las fuerzas necesarias mientras cierro los ojos. Siento todo lo que me rodea detenerse y contemplarme como si fuese una estatua de mármol en una exposición, susurrando por lo bajo mi situación, preocupados si tenían que decírselo a mi padre, solo para callarse inmediatamente al abrir mis ojos y mirarlos fijamente con pasividad.

 _-Ponte de pie y camina! –_

Mis pensamientos provocan ondulaciones en el mar, arrastrándome nuevamente a la superficie con fuerzas y un propósito renovado, sosteniendo en mis mano un par de espadas delgadas hechas de agua salada, las cuales fui congelando hasta el punto de ser iguales a las que le di a mi Reina de las Amazonas y a mi Pretora.

Agradezco silenciosamente en mi mente el hecho de que no hubiese nadie el día de hoy en las cercanías de la playa. La única señal de que alguien estuvo aquí, serán mis huellas en la arena, demostrando que lo que alguna vez estaba tirado volvió a levantarse para marcharse a su destino, marcando una prueba momentánea que todos pueden hacer lo que hice antes de que el mar lo borre con su paulatino movimiento.

El Puente Golden Gate puede verse a la distancia, enseñándome que lo que me separaba de mis seres queridos era una construcción que Tena adoraba ver desde aquí…ahora me doy cuenta la razón de por qué decidí aparecer acá. Este era el lugar que todas ellas elegían para descansar y acariciar sus vientres, gozando de una paz que Chase destruyó, condenándome a una pesadilla.

Un paso.

Otro más.

Dejo de contarlos luego del quinto.

Camino entre la gente, desplegando niebla alrededor de mí para despistarlos y evitar que se den cuenta que llevo dos armas filosas con sed de sangre traidora. Mi paso era presuroso, enfocado en una meta que lentamente, con el correr de los minutos, se hacía más próxima a mí. Esquivo a los transeúntes de las abarrotadas sendas, buscando diligentemente un vehículo que me transporte mucho más rápido que caminar, ya que trasladarme mediante esprintadas o vapor terminará de agotarme y de seguro me hará vomitar más sangre de lo que debería.

* * *

Incluso con el clima invernal, puedo sentir que mi piel quema. El sudor perla mi frente y los espasmos me atacan esporádicamente, estancándome en una esquina para recomponerme y proseguir sin mirar atrás, haciendo oídos sordos a los pedidos de mis hijos por sus madres.

Poco me importaba que la gente me mirase raro, sus miradas eran fatuas en comparación a las que mis amores solían darme por la terquedad me acostumbro a mostrar, dándome collejas que acepto con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en mi cara.

Ojos grises parecen estar vigilando mis temblorosos avances. Una bibliotecaria, una peatona con documentos judiciales, una vendedora ambulante de cestas de mimbre…Distintas ropas pero siempre las mismas orbes argentadas, esas que me cuidan, ya sea para que recupere a la patética hija que le tocó tener, o mi bienestar. Desearía poder frenarme para sacudir la nieve que se deposita en sus azabaches mechones, rozando con la yema de mis falanges sus mejillas para luego besarla como ella tanto anhela.

No me doy cuenta de su aproximación hasta que su mano toma mi brazo diestro, provocándome que vire en su dirección para hallar el motivo de su accionar, silenciando mis posibles palabras al ver su ceño fruncido y visión preocupada, estirando su mano derecha hasta mi pecho. No era Tena, no era la mujer que me enseñó a leer. Era Minerva, quizás por la ubicación actual que teníamos, y estaba analizándome.

-Se encuentra bien, joven? – crees que no te conozco, mi amor…pero es imposible para ustedes el esconderse de mí, las conozco demasiado bien.

-Solo un poco decaído, señorita. Lamento haberla preocupado- en serio, siempre lamento ser quien les haga poner esa cara de disgusto como la que tienes ahora Minerva.

-Necesita ayuda? Un poco de agua? Tomar asiento? – no sabes cuánto quiero besarte y abrazarte, querida. No puedes imaginarte lo hermosa que eres cuando actúas de manera protectora.

Tomo su mano, apretándola con delicadeza para no dejar marca alguna en su tersa piel, percibiendo el calor corporal incluso a través de su guante gris metálico. Le sonrío, torcidamente como ella siempre me pide en mis recuerdos, inspirando su perfume natural al mismo tiempo que pienso si Reyna pudo lograr lo que le pedí hace un año.

-Le juro que realmente estoy bien, señorita. Es solo un resfriado que se me pasará en unos días. Nada de qué preocuparse- niego rotundamente sin dejar de darle una mueca alegre, manteniendo su extremidad en la mía.

Por qué aceras tu mirada? Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Minerva. Siempre quieres llegar al fondo de mis palabras, tratando de descifrar el significado de ellas cuando solo quiero que seas feliz. Eres tan testaruda…

Trato de no reírme con fuerza para que no me duelan los pulmones, pero me es imposible el contener un bufido alegre cuando suelto tu mano y realizas un puchero que siempre niegas por la pérdida de cariño.

Por qué tienen que hacérmelo tan difícil?

Por qué tienen que aparecer con sus radiantes personalidades e intentar iluminar mi sombrío futuro?

Por qué me hacen sufrir el hecho de no poder demostrarles cuanto las amo?

Paladeo el sabor metálico de mi boca, ocultando, una vez más, el poco apetecible producto de mi enfermedad a ustedes. Mis ojos se dirigen a la canasta con frutas que mi esposa romana pretendía vender, divisando las carmesíes manzanas brillantes, con su perfume dulce que me recordaba a Zoe. Rebusco en los bolsillos hasta encontrar un puñado de dólares, entregándoselos a todos y recogiendo una de esas frutas, dándole un mordisco para engañar a mi sistema por un rato y que deje de hacerme toser.

-Me ha dado más dinero de lo que vale esa simple manzana…- lo sé, pero si viene de tu parte, ni siquiera con todos los tesoros sumergidos en los océanos me alcanzaría para pagarte.

-Está anocheciendo y ese dinero le servirá más a usted que a mí. Por favor, acéptelo señorita. Me ha ayudado más de lo que piensa, yo aún tengo que hacer una tarea más y me iré a descansar- la tranquilizo, mordiendo nuevamente el fruto, sintiendo que sus jugos se deslizaban por la comisura de mis labios, atrayendo las orbes grises a las escurridizas gotas mientras se relamía inconscientemente.

Realmente adoro molestarla.

Agacho la cabeza cordialmente, despidiéndome de forma tácita, aprovechando la luz roja de los semáforos para cruzar las anchas calles transitadas, observando a través del reflejo de un auto estacionado como mi esposa desaparecía en una fugaz luz sin perturbar a los mortales.

* * *

Las huellas de las ruedas del Volkswagen de Frederick Chase se podía ver con claridad en el asfalto del puente, lo que me hizo negar con la cabeza al recordar la mini discusión que Zoe y Thals llevaron a cabo para luego hacerme callar cuando las comparé con mi madre.

Las luces de las farolas pretendían ser las estrellas en la oscura noche, teniendo que alzar mi visión para contemplar aquella luna que solo se ha mostrado pálida sin su diosa. Un pálido vaho se forma constantemente delante de mi cara, por lo que me detengo y respiro hondo, llenando mis pulmones con aire para posteriormente exhalarlo.

Caminar solo retrasaría más mi necesaria llegada al Monte, y correr estaba fuera de lista. Rebuscando en los bolsillos chicos de la mochila, logro hacerme del regalo que Travis me dio, acercándome al Mercedes negro que estaba aparcado a un costado mientras su dueño se hallaba borracho y desmayado a un lado, recordándome a una mezcla de Dionisio y Nereo.

Romper la seguridad del cerrojo era algo fácil a estas alturas, por lo que me ahorré la alarma que hubiese despabilado al idiota que de alguna manera logró cerrar el auto con las llaves en el interior. Arrojé la mochila en el asiento del acompañante, y le di arranque al vehículo, esquivando todos los autos que hubiesen en el camino, envolviéndolo con niebla para evitar disturbios con la policía.

El viento aullaba al ingresar por las ventanillas bajas, despeinándome y resecando mis ojos, obligándome a parpadear repetidas veces. En serio necesito pedirle a Tena un par de gafas, siento que las voy a necesitar muy pronto si Apolo decide internarme unos días en su templo para espantar la fiebre.

Trato de no toser groseramente, sintiendo el hilillo de sangre corriendo por mi mentón, disponiéndome a limpiarlo, solo para sentir un pañuelo haciendo su trabajo por mí. La imagen del espejo retrovisor me enseña a Caos, recostándose y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, lo que me hace esbozar una lúdica mueca.

-La seguridad primero? – cuestiono sin dejar de mirar la ruta, volanteando con cada auto que se me entromete.

-Con la velocidad que llevas ahora, me sorprende que tú mismo no lo hayas hecho – Oye! Tengo apuro, qué crees?

-Detalles menores, Caos. Solo estoy tratando de llegar a tiempo a un lugar especial donde todo terminará como debía haberlo hecho la primera vez- te prometo que te salvaré Zoe. Nadie te arrebatará tu vida y tus sueños…

-Siempre los demás antes que tú, no? – por qué suena triste tu voz? Casi como si fuese…nostálgica.

Su cara luce apagada, y sus característicos ojos brillantes están ofuscados por una tormenta de emociones. No necesito preguntarle que le ocurre por la cabeza, sé que ni ella misma puede concentrarse por momentos, por lo que simplemente me mantengo callado y dejo que tome mi mochila, viendo como juguetea con las cosas que llevo en el interior hasta dar con aquel libro que siempre llevo conmigo.

Los soportes de hierro retorcido se repiten infinitas veces en el trayecto, aumentando inconscientemente la velocidad del vehículo hasta que desaparecen del paisaje, siendo reemplazados por saetas luminosas que orientan las calles. La oigo murmurar por lo bajo entre los silbidos agudos del viento invernal, hallando una calidez familiar que aleja los malos pensamientos que aquejan mi cerebro.

-La ambrosia que te queda es bastante poca, Perseo- no es para mí…

-Lo suficiente para darles a ellas- yo estoy bien, puedo aguantar el dolor.

-No me refería a eso- lo sé.

-Yo sí- replico simplemente.

Prefiero no mirarla esta vez, enfocándome en su lugar en el cielo nocturno, tratando de encontrar aquel consuelo que las estrellas me daban desde el día en que finalmente me quedé solo en este mundo. El paisaje del lugar cambia frenéticamente, convirtiendo el cemento en tierra húmeda y árboles recubiertos de nieve.

El aire se llenó con aroma a eucaliptos, el cual tranquilizó mi respiración en medio de mi maniobra en zigzag sobre la estrecha carretera, eludiendo los empinados barrancos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, mis nudillos se volvían más blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre el volante, tratando de controlarme para no arrancarlo de su lugar, intentando no pensar en la posible masacre que podría llevar a cabo delante de mis queridas.

Conducía a la altitud, internándome en la amalgama de nieblas naturales y mitológicas, dejando atrás la visión mortal para adentrarme en el Monte de la Desesperación. Vi como los rayos caían provocando sonoros estruendos que hacían vibrar los vidrios, recordándome como casi uno de ellos golpeó a Thals la primera vez, lo que le valió a su padre una serie de insultos bastante memorables.

-Perseo…- le escucho murmurar a Caos.

-Sí? – mascullo entre dientes, subiendo las ventanillas y aplacando el frío del exterior.

-Rayo- dice con tranquilidad, sin importarle que mis futuros blancos de asesinato le estén haciendo puntería.

Sin detener el Mercedes, atasco el sistema de aire acondicionado y acelero aún más, llevándolo al punto de vértigo cuando la descarga eléctrica le dio de lleno al techo de la carrocería. Es lindo tener conocimientos que Tena metió en mi cabeza, ya que de haberlos sabido antes no habría sido necesario arrojarnos fuera de un auto en movimiento y casi morir en el intento como en la línea temporal pasada.

-Jaula de Faraday...Tu esposa debe de estar muy orgullosa de su hijo, no? – de todos ellos menos uno.

-Todos los libros de su biblioteca son documentos originales de ellos. Además, física uno cero uno es lo más elemental del mundo actual- aunque a mí me hubiese costado aprenderlo en mi juventud.

-Realmente esa niña te ha cambiado radicalmente, extraño a mi pequeño terco…- sigue burlándote de mí, anciana prehistórica. Luego vendrás a rogarme que no me vengue de ti también…

Suelto un bufido de exasperación exagerada, para luego reírme suavemente al darle la razón. Detengo y apago el auto, asentando mi frente en la bocina del volante sin llegar a ejercer mucha presión y evitando así que esta suene desaforadamente. Mis manos rasguñan la parte anterior de mi campera, tratando de aliviar el ardor mientras doy bocanadas profundas para dejar de sudar gracias a la fiebre.

Abro y cierro sistemáticamente mis manos, oyendo el crujido de las articulaciones en medio de la sensación febril que corroe mis falanges, como si estuviese en llamas. Cuento los segundos en mi mente, repitiendo cada paso que di la primera vez que subí este monte. El golpeteo leve de la mochila siendo depositada a mi derecha finaliza mi descanso y recuperación, teniendo que erguirme y refregar mis manos en la cara, tratando de despabilar el sueño atrasado que amenaza con cerrarme los ojos.

-No me dirás nada para detenerme de hacer esto, cierto? – cuestiono a la única figura familiar que me acompaña desde un principio, aventando cansinamente mi mano derecha hasta atrás, dejando que ella la sostenga.

-Nada cambiaría…Tu elegiste, yo te di las herramientas. Ahora solo queda ver cómo quedará la obra final…Solo cuídate por favor, Percy- suenas triste, como si ya hubiésemos tenido esta plática antes…

Como si quisiese cuidarme…

Como si se arrepintiese de dejarme salvarlas a todas, a costa de mi vida…

* * *

El verde pasto, iluminado por la pálida luna, rozaba el borde de mis pantalones. Las flores intentaban emitir su genuina coloración, pero la ausencia de mi esposa en el cielo se las impedía, lo cual dibujó una mueca angustiante en mi rostro ya que demostraba cuán importante era ella para todo lo que pisaba esta tierra. Apenas puedo verme en el reflejo del mármol azabache, denotando las ojeras y piel pálida que ilustraban mi cara, asimismo como el alborotado cabello que se mecía libremente sin la restricción que le había dado más temprano.

Las manzanas pendían desde las ramificaciones de aquel árbol que Zoe alguna vez cuidó y tuvo que abandonar por el bastardo de Hércules. Siendo honesto, nunca me atrajeron, incluso cuando Dite intentó obligarme a comer una, logrando que vomitase más sangre que otra cosa ya que mi cuerpo lo rechazó.

No obstante, no era esa la razón por la que detestaba dichos frutos. Su mera coloración me traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos que sustentaban mis continuas pesadillas nocturnas y diurnas. El tinte áureo solo rememora el icor de Tia, Arty, Tena y Dite, corriendo por mis dedos cuando hacía todo lo posible para que esta regresase a sus interiores, depositando toda mi esperanza en la utópica situación de que abran sus ojos y me sonrían.

Nieve continuaba depositándose sobre mis hombros, formando una etérea capa que se alargaba con cada escalón que subía. Incrementando levemente la carga a mi fatigado cuerpo, así como también contribuyendo a tranquilizar los espasmos tras calentar algunos copos y convertirlos en agua, dejando que la piel de mi cara y cuello lo absorban.

Las veo finalmente.

Las veo y suelto un gruñido gutural que despierta a Ladón.

Las veo y solo quiero desmembrarlas por hacer llorar a Zoe.

Las veo y quiero quemar sus rostros con hielo porque osan tener rasgos similares a mi cazadora de las estrellas.

Diviso la sorpresa y el temor en sus ojos, lo cual me parece perfecto, ya que no vengo a traerles amor. Solo sangre y muerte. Tomo un xipho, blandiéndolo en mi mano siniestra, dejándoles en claro que no estoy de humor para estupideces.

-Perseo Jackson. Tú estás muerto- es el día de decir eufemismos, acaso? Creo que cuando regrese al campamento tendré que anotarlo para no olvidarme…

-Siguiendo esa lógica, no debería de molestarte que meta mi espada en tu abdomen…total, es parte de mi figura fantasmagórica, no? – siempre puedo intentarlo, al fin de cuentas ustedes son cuatro.

Repuestos es lo que sobra entre ustedes.

-Tu presencia los pondrá furiosos, ellos esperaban que la hija de Zeus te descartase- oh, sí! Eso…bueno, lástima que ella me ama y yo también.

-Qué puedo decir? Vivo para disgustar planes malévolos! – lúdicamente me expresé, sonriendo con una promesa tácita de dolor.

Me divierte contemplar el disgusto en sus cuerpos, siendo demasiadas expresivas y revelando millones de flaquezas. Con cada paso que ejercía, ellas retrocedían, chocándose entre sí, buscando un escudo que las defienda de mi corta paciencia y tiempo. Sus ojos se abrían más y más, balbuceando clamados de auxilio a Ladón, quien desenroscó sus cabezas del manzano para divisarme.

-No tienen la menor idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Todo el odio y asco con solo verlas frente a mí, conteniéndome para no eliminar a la escoria que vigila los jardines de Lady Hera. Para no acribillar a aquella lagartija que osó lastimar a mí Zoe…- realmente deberían agradecerle a Caos por no matarlas aquí mismo.

-No eres rival para él- para el único rival que no soy digno, es mi propio yo…él es el único que puede subyugarme con sus pesadillas.

-Le temo más a mis compañeras de búsqueda cuando me vean vivo, que a lo que ustedes halagan- Zeus…Caos…Papá…si no llego a sobrevivir después del día de hoy, recuérdenme como un héroe!

Era digno de un simple aplauso el hecho de que intentasen ponerse delante de mí, pero mi tiempo no era para ellas, por lo que simplemente caminé mirando la cima del monte, empujándolas al suelo y pisando una que otra extremidad en consecuencia, llenando mis oídos con quejidos que se sincronizaron a las sibilancias de mi pecho y las de Ladón.

El dragón se removió, reluciente como una montaña de monedas de cobre, y las hespérides se arrastraron como serpientes, chillando.

Se armó de valor, abriendo sus bocas con propósito de intimidarme. Aceré mi mirada, de la misma manera que lo hice con Cerbero cuando viajé al Inframundo con Clar y Grover, logrando nuevamente que el animal preferido de mi cazadora escondiese la mitad de sus cabezas, mientras que el resto siseaba con premeditación.

-Mordiste a Zoe, Ladón. Mordiste a la única persona que, te amó y cuidó- despreciaste a la mujer que te quiso y quiere aun cuando le hiciste daño.

Enloquecido, gruñó y alargó cinco de sus cabezas para atacarme, por lo que las cercené sin remordimientos. Zoe se enojaría mucho conmigo, pero yo estoy al límite de mi contención. Siento que estoy a punto de explotar, acabando con todos aquí y ahora.

Dibujé en el aire, con mi mano desocupada, una serie de dagas con su sangre derramada, aventándolas a velocidades abismales hasta una decena de gargantas, decapitando más extremidades de su ser.

Levé mi cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando hondamente para tranquilizarme y morderme los labios con el fin de no escupir el líquido carmesí de mi interior como una maldita fuente de parque. Aguanté por un minuto, solo para sucumbir ante las punzadas, teniendo que hincarme y vomitar un poco sobre el pasto nevado, pintando de rojo el suelo, agradeciendo que si alguien más llegaba a verlo podría confundirlo con la sangre de Ladón.

Percibir que cada vez que el aire helado de Diciembre entra por mis vías respiratorias sea como si papeles de lija estuviesen deshaciéndome desde adentro, no es nada agradable. Me veo obligado a tomar un puñado de nieve en mi boca, limpiando todo rastro de sabor férreo residual, para finalmente ponerme de pie temblorosamente, como si la mitad de mi cuerpo estuviese dormido.

-Bien, Ladón. Puedes ver que no estoy nada bien…así que te seré sincero. Si no te mueves y me dejas subir para salvar a mis amores, te degollaré y encargaré de que nunca más en tu vida puedas regenerarte- anda, dragón…hazlo por Zoe al menos, no quiero que ella me odie si me veo obligado a hacerlo.

Los ojos del dragón destellaron. Reconoce mis palabras y la veracidad que las sostiene. Poco y nada me interesan los frutos que cuida, solo hay algo más importante para mí y es recuperar sanas y salvas a aquellas mujeres que evitan que mi locura se desborde.

El resto de sus cabezas retrocedió pausadamente, donde algunas de ellas relamían las amputaciones sangrantes y las demás retomaban su lugar alrededor del tronco del manzano. Ochenta y cinco pares de ojos seguían mis movimientos silenciosos, alertas en caso de que lo estuviese engañando, logrando que suelte un murmullo de cansancio mientras continuaba el trayecto cuesta arriba.

Exclamaciones de furia y risas egocéntricas podían escucharse al ser transportadas por los céfiros. Las figuras se distinguían con más claridad en cada peldaño negro que dejaba a mi espalda. Bianca y Grover servían de ayuda a Zoe, la cual peleaba contra su padre con todas sus fuerzas pero fallando debido a la experiencia que el titán mantenía a lo largo de las eras. Thals, por su parte, estaba en un punto muerto con el bastardo traidor de Castellan, donde él tenía la lanza de mi esposa en su garganta y ella el filo de Backbiter en su pecho.

Mis dientes chirriaban audiblemente, emitiendo un ronco gruñido lobuno desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, olvidándome de la enfermedad que me carcome. Tanto era el odio que cargaba como una mochila invisible, que los cimientos de las restantes construcciones en la cima estaban desmoronándose gracias al temblor que manifesté.

El agua solidificada del xipho en mi mano comenzó a obedecer mis tácitas órdenes, moldeándose a mis pensamientos mientras continuaba con mi avance. La sensación del hielo alargándose y estrechándose, arqueándose levemente mientras un hilillo cristalino unía los dos extremos con fuerza necesaria para mi realización.

Detuve mi andar, materializando una estilizada flecha helada en mi mano izquierda, para posteriormente ubicarla en la cuerda del arco y alzarlo en dirección a mi objetivo. El traidor de Castellan estaba moviendo sus labios frenéticamente, tratando de decir mentiras retorcidas para que mi esposa cambie de bando y se una a su causa. Tomé con fuerza el esqueleto del arco, convirtiendo el color de mis nudillos a un blanco enfermizo y fantasmal, tensando la cuerda hasta rozar mi mejilla, estirando mis brazos de manera amplia al punto de que podía sentir a mis pecho quejarse.

El renegado hijo de Hermes era mi presa.

Él no lo sabía hasta el día de hoy, donde quedará más que claro. Donde aprenderá que solo es un títere de su propia cómplice.

Le enseñaré que soy un depredador. Que estoy en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Que soy el cazador. Que mi dominio divino es compartido con el de mi esposa, aquella que se atrevió a tocar y apresar bajo el cielo.

Respiré profundamente, conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, deteniendo toda clase de reacción autónoma. Los copos del cielo se frenaron, esquematizando figuras abstractas en el paisaje, como una pintura que Rach pintaría sin lugar a dudas.

Solo puedo pensar en la amenaza que representa para Thalia. En lo que puede llegar a hacerle. Incluso respirar el mismo oxígeno que ella.

Por eso mismo, cuando exhalo finalmente, la flecha es liberada de mi agarre. El silbido se agudiza con cada metro que recorre, convirtiéndose en un sonido insoportable que aturde a todos los que están peleando en la cima. Solo para descubrir, cuando aquella saeta provocó una explosión al incrustarse en la articulación, a la altura del hombro, del brazo dominante de Castellan, que él estaba cayendo por el precipicio mientras que la perra de Chase adoptaba una mirada de miedo e incredulidad.

No saben cuánto anhelo ver que el rubio sodomizado se desnuque con alguna piedra escarpada, quedando suspendido en el risco como un muñeco de trapo.

Dejé caer arco, deshaciéndolo antes de que incluso tocase la escalinata de mármol, para que a continuación empiece a esprintar a la carga con mi espada restante, captando la atención de todos los presentes que viraron sus cabezas en el instante que Atlas reaccionó a tiempo para utilizar su jabalina como escudo, haciendo que retroceda por la fuerza que empleé.

Hice oídos sordos a los gritos de asombro de mis compañeros de búsqueda, concentrándome principalmente en mi propia respiración y presión en las fintas que realizaba. Atlas, a mi propia disgusto, tenía una expresión que se asimilaba a las que Zoe y Calipso, una que era fría y orgullosa cuando estaban enojadas conmigo por haber hecho una idiotez, lo cual era muy recurrente según palabras de mi esposa.

Un corte descendente lo obligó a sostener con ambas manos su arma, evitando con lo justo que corte su cuerpo en diagonal, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de su rostro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que prometía dolor infinito.

- _Bonsoir,_ Atlas…- saludé lúdicamente, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Gruñó como un animal herido, tomando una postura lateral e intentando empalarme en el pecho de un salto, pero fallando cuando me moví a la izquierda y aproveché el hueco en su porte, clavándole la espada en el hígado, traspasando piel, músculos y órganos , para luego recuperar mi xipho al descongelar la empuñadura y hacerla reformarse en el otro extremo.

-Cuando uno saluda, se dice que es cortés replicar de la misma manera- los modales hacen al caballero, dicen por algunos lados…

-Tú deberías estar muerto! – bueno…sí…lo admito, pero soy bastante terco.

…Un momento.

…Acabo de admitir que soy terco por cuenta propia?

Genial, Caos debe de estar revolcándose de la risa…

-Meh…Lo estoy y no lo estoy, tú me entiendes- soy un caso viviente del gato de Schrödinger.

-La profecía decía que uno moriría! Tú pereciste en aquel baldío! Por qué no estás muerto!? – te han dicho que gritas demasiado? Creo que le pediré a Apolo que me haga un examen de audiometría luego de acabar contigo…

La punta de su jabalina, que atentaba clavarse en mi estómago, fue desviaba por el escudo que utilicé para defender a las muchachas de la Mantícora. El tiempo de reacción era tardío para Atlas, quien nuevamente recibió un corte en el costado siniestro de su abdomen, haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras amamantaba su herida con la esperanza de cerrarla.

-Corrección. La profecía decía que uno se perdería…La semántica es muy importante en esos casos, no crees? Además, les dije que volvería…qué clase de persona sería si no cumpliese mi palabra? – crees que dejaría que ellas sufriesen por mi culpa?

No importaba cuantas veces intentase atacarme, ya sea utilizando su arma predilecta o sus propios puños. Nada llegaba a su objetivo. Leer sus movimientos era demasiado fácil en su estado de ira desenfrenada, dejando demasiados huecos en su guardia, los cuales eran aprovechados por Zoe que le disparaba sin perder oportunidad alguna.

Mi cazadora había recuperado su respiración, lo que me dejaba con una sola idea que llevar a cabo para evitar que su fatiga y el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo le haga más daño. Sin detenerme a reconfortar a mis amores, corrí hasta donde Arty estaba soportando con un poco más de entereza el cielo a comparación de la primera vez.

Tuve que girarme algunas veces antes de alcanzarla ya que Atlas pensó que era una buena idea el intentar agujerearme, solo para que su hija se desquite con varios flechazos a las articulaciones de sus piernas y brazos, aprovechando que su armadura había quedado floja luego de los golpes que le había dado con anterioridad.

Amordacé el grito de dolor que estuve tentado a liberar cuando caí de rodillas frente a mi esposa, acunando sus mejillas sin importarme que en este momento sea un acto atrevido debido a que no guardaba ninguna relación íntima. Vi sus argentados ojos, analizándome como un depredador, solo para tranquilizarse en el instante que alejé las gotas de sudor con un movimiento de muñeca y mis falanges derechas se enredaron en su largo cabello rojo.

-Este es el perfecto momento en donde digo "Te lo dije" – te advertí que no vayas…detesto verte herida…sufro más de lo que piensas, mi luna.

Agachó su mirada, haciéndome sonreír por lo hermosa que podía ser cuando estaba avergonzada. Corté las cadenas limpiamente, retirando de sus brazos y piernas los eslabones dañados, asegurándome que no tenga ninguna marca permanente en su cuerpo.

-Tomaré el cielo, Lady Artemisa- déjame sostener tu carga, amor.

-De qué hablas? No ves que estás enfermo, quedarías aplastado por su peso! – pero tú estarías libre, no? Podrías volver con las niñas, cierto?

-No está en posición de discutir, miladi. Además, Zoe la necesita más que yo…alguien tiene que cumplir esta parte de la profecía- ya deja de mirarme como si quisieses ahorcarme, querida. Tengo razón y tú tienes que obedecerme, así que deja de quejarte!

-Aquella niña apenas pudo sobrevivir! Tú no resistirás demasiado en tu estado! – mujer de poca fe…

Incluso si admito que las quiero por el inmenso tiempo que dedican a cuidarme, detesto cuando me tratan como si estuviese hecho de cristal. Por el amor de Caos! Soy yo quien está aquí para ustedes! Déjenme hacer mi trabajo!

-En serio, déj…- intenté decir, solo para ser interrumpido por una furiosa diosa de la luna.

-He dicho que no lo haré! – bien, Percy…cuenta hasta diez y trata de no recordar aquella situación en donde tuviste que atarla a la cama para que hiciese reposo durante su embarazo…

-Se da cuenta que estamos discutiendo como una pareja de recién casados? – no me molestaría pedirme matrimonio de nuevo si varios factores no estuviesen haciendo mella en mi vida…

No tengo que estar dentro de su mente para saber que está mascullando sobre muchachos sucios y pensamientos de ella comiendo galletas que le regalo. Después de todo, ella me lo confesó.

-No estoy diciendo que tengo que sostenerlo por una eternidad, confío en usted para que subyugue a ese titán y retome nuevamente su castigo- pues la verdad es que quiero abrazarlas a cada una de ustedes en lugar de siquiera estar aquí mientras la perra de Chase nos mira desde unos metros de distancia.

Con cuidado puse mi brazo derecho sobre su espalda, empezando a hacer fuerza para permitirle aquella bocanada de aire que restituyó su compostura. Lentamente fui reemplazando su lugar bajo el cielo, teniendo control total de la situación y de mí mismo al sostener la masa oscura que representaba a Ouranos junto a ella. Podía sentir el sudor perlando mi rostro cuando la reemplacé por completo, así como también el pecho se me comprimía como si una prensa hidráulica estuviese aplastándome lentamente, inundando mi boca con sangre.

A diferencia de la primera vez, pude redistribuir la carga, quedando de una rodilla al suelo mientras la otra estaba clavada contra mi pecho, sirviendo como soporte para controlar la tos y el ardor de mis pulmones. Antes, nunca me percaté de mi pelo poniéndose cano, pero ahora percibía como si mis bebés estuviesen tironeando del cabello para pedirme que los lleve sobre mis hombros.

De haber hecho esto en mi forma divina, de seguro que mantendría el peo azabache por completo…pero a Piper y Dite les gustaba jugar con ese mechón gris.

Así que, quién soy para negarles la felicidad a ellas?

Inhalé hondo y con lentitud, cerrando los ojos para serenarme y no estresar aún más mi cuerpo. Me sentía temblar, pero debido a los escalofríos de la fiebre. Trato de pensar en las chicas, en lo que estarán haciendo, si se acuerdan de mí. Mantengo mi cabeza ocupada con buenos recuerdos, donde las hacía reir o jugábamos con los bebés, mordiendo sus piecitos y haciéndoles cosquillas en el estómago.

El peso ya no se siente tanto, por lo que puedo exhalar con la misma velocidad, solo para repetir el proceso de forma paulatina hasta que Arty pueda acabar con el idiota de Atlas. Incluso si hubiese querido aclamar por la delicadeza de los movimientos de mi luna, no podría hacerlo a menos que quiera asustarla con un enorme charco de sangre que se formaría debajo de mí. Por lo que simplemente me contenté con verla saltar de un lado al otro como un ciervo burlándose de un hambriento oso, sacando ganancia con sus cuchillos cuando el titán se descuidaba y dejaba una abertura en su guardia por tratar de defenderse del apoyo que Zoe brindaba junto a Thals y Bianca.

Era como apreciar una obra de teatro, donde las valientes guerreras danzaban con aire temerario alrededor de un temible monstruo que amenazaba la paz que tenían. La nieve descendía sobre ellas, decorando sus cabellos y ropas, dibujando un fino velo que se rasgaba con cada flecha, cuchillo o lanzazo que era arrojado a la diana móvil.

Sus coordinadas respiraciones y movimientos denotaban una increíble coreografía que brotaba de ellas instintivamente, sin siquiera saber cuan relacionadas estaban ustedes en mi época, inclusive ante el poco tiempo que compartieron las cuatro juntas.

Podía sentirlo en mi pecho, aquel calor que ellas eran capaces de provocar, un calor que servía de bálsamo para mis eternos lamentos. Nunca me imaginé que estar aquí de nuevo me haría rememorar pequeños detalles íntimos, a la espera de poder estar al lado de cada una de mis amores al terminar este nuevo día.

Pero…

Ellas en realidad me necesitan como yo a ellas?

Puedo poner las manos en el fuego y asegurarlo que no…que ellas pueden ser felices sin mí.

Pero yo necesito, de manera imperativa, que ellas sigan con vida. Qué caminen delante de mí, sin preocupaciones de lo que pueda acecharlas desde las sombras ya que yo estaré allí, inmutable, aguardando pacientemente.

Atlas, sin su armadura luego de haberla perdido ante los incesantes ataques de mis amores, estaba retrocediendo lastimeramente, como un perro herido que solo podía lamer sus llagas mientras intentaba morder desesperadamente a alguien.

Las estocadas que ejercía Arty fatigaban enormemente al titán, utilizando su velocidad para realizar delgados cortes a lo largo de su espalda y bíceps, mientras que Zoe y Bianca aprovechaban para clavar sus flechas en los muslos, solo para ser rematado por Thals con su lanza, electrocutando al enorme y tirano hombre hasta que terminó en el suelo.

Tragué la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca, resignándome a la presencia cotidiana del férreo sabor adosado a mi saliva, pero permitiéndome así poder tomar esa bocanada que tanto necesitaba. Miré con odio a la bastarda traidora que simulaba estar completamente débil a un costado de la lucha, sin saber que podía leer perfectamente sus intenciones con aquella actuación, buscando y recopilando información de sus formas de pelear y trabajar en equipo, algo que nunca aprendió antes debido a su arrogancia y creencia de ser mejor que todos.

Aún en su deplorable estado, Atlas se ponía de pie tercamente, algo que ahora puedo ver de dónde lo sacaron sus hermosas hijas, balanceando su jabalina de lado a lado para obligar a que retrocedan mi ángel blanco y mi cazadora de las estrellas. Pude apreciar la breve incertidumbre en las plateadas orbes de Artemisa, quien tuvo que contenerse en algunos de sus ataques ya que podría haber golpeado sin querer a sus dos cazadoras.

Grover solo alcanzó a tiempo el borde posterior de la parka de Bianca, así como Thals se arrojó encima de Arty. Ambas acciones las salvaron de el corte que podrían haber recibido en sus abdómenes gracias a la furia desenfrenada que nublaba la mente del titán. Pero a causa de ello, me quedé viendo con impotencia como Zoe caía al suelo, con su sangre inmortal bañando el piso marmolado, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para rugir de furia y soltar el cielo para correr a su lado.

Gruñí.

El sonido era tan ronco, que lastimaba mi garganta más de lo que ya estaba, aumentando el ardor. Me concentré desde mi posición, controlando la fluidez del líquido vital de mi amor, ganándole minutos valiosos para su supervivencia.

Ella viviría. Lo prometí. Lo juré cuando acepté regresar a esta época para reescribir todo ese fatídico libreto que los Sinos habían planeado para ella. Me niego a dejar que perezca. Rechazo la idea de tener que ver el rostro triste de mi esposa, llorando por las noches por no poder salvarla a tiempo.

-La primera sangre de una nueva guerra- declaró Atlas como la primera vez, provocando que mi ira bramase como las olas salvajes del océano.

Morirá.

De eso ya no hay duda alguna.

Pensaba ser benevolente, pero ahora si estoy cansado.

Ahora verá Chase uno de los tantos finales que le estoy preparando.

-Ahora quién seguirá? – tú, bastardo desquiciado. Tú y todos tus amiguitos con aires de grandeza.

No culpo a Thals por el ceño fruncido que luce ahora mismo. No después de haber compartido todo ese tiempo a solas con Zoe luego de mi acto de escapismo. Solo cuando ella estaba sumamente furibunda, permitía que su cuerpo sea cubierto por una capa de estática que chispeaba mediante sus emociones…y ahora mismo, ella solo quería lastimar al padre de aquella muchacha que conocí previamente como su antecesora en la caza.

Un arco eléctrico se produjo entre el extremo de la lanza y las puntas argentadas de las flechas que Bianca empezó a disparar nuevamente, induciendo al titán a una serie de convulsiones debido al choque que sus nervios recibían. Thals no se detenía ni por un instante, descargando todo su ser en un único ataque, el cual terminó bruscamente cuando Arty alzó su mano en una orden tácita. En consecuencia de ello, mi luna aprovechó la oportunidad de oro que tenía delante, asestándole una patada en el plexo solar a Atlas, que nada pudo hacer ante la fuerza de mi esposa, dejándose llevar por el envión sin percatarse que rápidamente se aproximaba a mi posición.

Aún con mi mente enfocada en el estado de salud de Zoe, pude levantar el cielo unos centímetros de encima de mi espalda, soltando un gemido doloroso, antes de rodar hacia la izquierda mientras la masa azul oscura caía nuevamente sobre la espalda del titán, quien tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades como el perro fiel que es de Kronos.

Solo sonreí sádicamente al verlo forcejear para quitarse de encima a la representación manifiesta del primordial del cielo, gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre las injusticias sufría a los largo de las eras.

-No! NOOO! Te odio maldita niña! Juro que saldré de aquí y te mataré lentamente junto a todas tus cazadoras! – lamento decirte que te quedarás con las ganas nomás, mi querido titán de la fuerza…

Dejé de prestarle atención al cabo de cuatro segundos, arrastrándome hasta donde el cuerpo de Zoe me esperaba, pidiendo perdón en mi mente a mis amores por ignorar el interés que demostraban a mi situación actual. Un grito que me pedía que me detenga hizo que lo acatase, solo para darme cuenta que mis manos estaban sangrando profusamente tras rasgarme las yemas de los dedos con los bordes afilados del mármol azabache que fue destruido durante la pelea previa contra el titán.

Miré mis extremidades con insensibilidad, encogiéndome de hombros y terminando de recorrer los pocos metros de distancia que me separaban con la cazadora de las estrellas, quien había virado su cabeza unos centímetros y me estaba mirando fijamente con sus oscuros ojos expresivos, como si quisiese sonreír ante el hecho de que estaba frente a ella.

Ella estaba muda de dolor. Lágrimas descendían por sus pómulos con una parsimoniosa velocidad hipnotizante. Aparté todo rastro de piedras y sobrantes de flechas, quitándome de encima la mochila y la campera, haciéndola un bollo para luego ubicarla debajo de su nuca, como una almohada.

Sombras se acercaban a la mía, adosándose como si fuesen una luego de que sus respectivos dueños se arrodillasen alrededor de Zoe, mirándonos con asombro y expectación. Un reloj hacía tictac en mi cabeza, señalando el tiempo que le restaba en caso de no hacer nada.

-Percy! Estás bien! – gracias Bianca, en serio lo digo, pero necesito ayudar a tu teniente primero. No quiero perderla una segunda vez.

Le sonrío, naturalmente, sin esconder emoción alguna a un ángel como ella, para luego repetir el mismo hecho con Arty y Thals, quienes parecieron avergonzarse por un instante. Digo por un instante, ya que al segundo siguiente estaban listas para apuñalarme cuando abrí la parka ensangrentada de Zoe y levanté la camiseta plateada que llevaba debajo, exponiendo su delgado abdomen al helado aire invernal.

-Tranquila…solo será un rato…verás que todo estará bien- la tranquilicé luego de verla estremecerse.

-Qué estás haciendo, muchacho! – estoy salvándole la vida a mejor amiga que has tenido en más de un milenio, Artemisa.

Obvié su interrogante, abriendo la mochila y sacando la bolsa de ambrosia, el termo de néctar y una botella de agua que llevaba desde el día que salimos del campamento, arrojándole esta última a mi esposa pelirroja mientras le señalaba la herida que Atlas le había hecho a la muchacha que alguna vez confundí con una princesa persa.

-Arroja lentamente el agua sobre su herida, Anaklusmos deberá hacer el trabajo por sí solo tras haber vuelto con su legítima dueña. Yo me encargaré del envenenamiento que Ladón le provocó- ordené sin importarme mucho en este momento si ella quería golpearme por tal desacato, podría hacerlo luego si quería.

Tomé el extremo de la manga izquierda de su campera, arrancándola de un tirón que me hizo toser levemente. Todos guardaron silencio al ver como el rasguño supuraba de veneno puro, inflamando las venas de su delgado brazo con una tonalidad verde enfermiza, bastante distinta a los hematomas que decoraban mi pecho.

-Los monstruos se acercan! – gritó la traidora de Chase.

-Cállate- susurro por lo bajo, deslizando mi pulgar derecho sobre la herida de Zoe, tratando de concentrarme para reconocer hasta que punto se había extendido el veneno.

-Están apuntando sus jabalinas en nuestra dirección! – y si sigues gritando, revelarás la específica posición de cada uno de nosotros, imbécil!

-Cierra la boca- murmuro entre dientes, viendo como gotas de sudor se desprendían de mi frente y caían sobre mis manos, haciendo retroceder el viscoso líquido verde que estaba cerca del corazón de mi primer amor.

-Dioses! Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que se acerquen más! – exclamó, colmándome la paciencia.

-Comienza por callarte de una puta vez! No puedes ver que estoy haciendo algo importante y tú no eres de mucha ayuda!? Si tanto te molestan los monstruos, pues ve y pelea contra ellos! – por mí pueden matarte de diferentes formas, pero no me interrumpas con tus quejidos chillones mientras hago algo importante.

Mi garganta ardía y la vista se me nublaba con un tono rojizo, pero incluso así lograba mantener a raya el veneno que mancillaba el torrente sanguíneo de Zoe. Tome un cubo de ambrosia y se lo acerqué a los labios, incitándola a que lo coma, cosa que hizo luego de mirarme nuevamente a los ojos, los cuales lentamente recuperaban ese brillo vivaz que nunca volvió a tener cuando formó parte del cielo.

Gruñí sonoramente al ver que Chase intentaba quejarse de nuevo, fulminándola con la vista y asustándola al percibir un temblor en su cuerpo que quiso ocultar pesimamente. Thals y Bianca habían puesto sus manos en mi espalda para calmarme, pero esa acción solo logró ponerme más nervioso a la hora de tener que obligar a la sangre limpia seguir su curso en el brazo y al veneno salir de la herida mientras lo evaporaba en el aire.

Sentía que mi propio ser estaba sobre exigiéndose, con mis párpados cayendo durante milisegundos que simulaban ser horas, y un ardor en mi pecho como si la lanza de Clar estuviese clavada allí junto a las espadas de Reyna e Hylla. Quería toser y vomitar ahí mismo, tratar de liberar la tensión de mi cuerpo, pero no podía. No con Zoe delante de mí, requiriendo mi ayuda.

Me aseguro de haber eliminado todo rastro de la toxina que amenazaba la vida de Zoe, apreciando como su extremidad superior izquierda recuperaba su tonalidad cobriza que tanto me atraía, deslizando mis dedos con suavidad, con un verdadero temor a romperla como si fuese una figurilla de cristal o porcelana china. Artemisa había finalizado con lo que le pedí, donde el agua había dejado una tenue cicatriz en el plano abdomen femenino.

Alcancé de entregarle el termo con néctar a mi temporal paciente, dejando que bebiese con ferviente necesidad al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer de espaldas y tomaba mi pecho con disimulo, ocultando mis ojos con mi brazo derecho, tratando de acompasar mi respiración con las pulsaciones de aquel corazón que ellas estaban arreglando incluso al día de hoy.

* * *

Las siguientes situaciones ocurrieron como una película muda, Frederick Chase apareció como la primera vez, intentando defender a aquel monstruo que él aún pensaba como su hija, sin saber que ella sería la culpable de su propia muerte y la de su familia inocente.

Pude ponerme de pie con ayuda de Grover, sirviéndome de apoyo cuando en silencio le pedí que me acercase hasta la larga escalinata por donde los monstruos se aproximaban con sus rostros lujuriosos de sangre e icor divino. La luna iluminaba sus variopintas figuras, así como también el mar que se movía en la costa, donde ellos tenía al _Princesa Andrómeda_ aguardando por ellos.

La luna y el mar siempre están relacionados, más si entre ellos hay una emociones que los conecte. Y sea lo sea que Artemisa esté sintiendo, puedo jurar que se complementa con el amor que le tuve, tengo y tendré.

La marea comenzaba a pronunciarse. Las ondulaciones del agua aumentaban su frecuencia con cada segundo, sacudiendo el navío enemigo, golpeándolo contra las rocas de la costa. El agua dejaba una marca de humedad en la arena a medida que retrocedía hasta el punto de dejar encallado en un banco al transporte de Castellan. Todos miraban con sorpresa el fenómeno de la naturaleza desde mis costados, provocándome una sonrisa maliciosa al ver el terror en la cara de Chase tras percatarse que significaba ello.

Nunca pudieron darse cuenta.

Fue demasiado rápido para ellos.

Con tanta fuerza que, de inmediato se convirtieron en polvo.

La ola era inmensa, alcanzando los diez metros de altura. Oscureciendo todo a su paso, oprimiendo todo aquello que se hallaba en su camino, destruyendo armas y huesos por igual contra el suelo. El agua inundó más del camino de mármol, retrocediendo inmediatamente a su posición original, limpiando todo aquello que manchaba el suelo, regresándolo a la pureza que alguna vez hace milenios tuvo.

Los monstruos, de los que tanto se quejaba Chase, ya no estaban.

Las filas de Kronos solo se irían haciendo más y más delgadas por mi presencia, e inconscientemente, las de Gaea y Tártaro. Chase vivirá hasta el último minuto de mi vida, obligándola a ver como todos sus planes se van cayendo como cartas de su elaborado castillo.

-Qué Hades acaba de suceder…? – solo acabas de ver lo que sucede si dos dioses se ponen de acuerdo para atacar a la misma vez, Thalia.

-Deja de maldecir con el nombre de nuestro tío, Thals…estás usando el nombre del padre de Bianca por si no te diste cuenta- debes tener cuidado, amor.

-Qué? Oh, sí! Lo siento, Bianca. No era mi intención- se disculpó mi esposa mientras me agachaba a donde Zoe estaba sentada para tomarla en mis brazos, ignorando nuevamente el dolor.

-Está bien, me imagino que es pura fuerza de costumbre- aceptó la belleza italiana, demostrando cuan comprensiva podía ser.

Con pasos premeditados, me puse a la par de Artemisa, mirándola a los ojos para pedirle en silencio por su ayuda para salir de aquí ya que yo estaba completamente agotado. En consecuencia, la luz de la luna se volvió más intensa, captando la atención de Grover, Thals y Bianca cuando la hermosa carroza que mi diosa tenía apareció delante nuestro con sus ciervos olisqueando el aire de nuestro alrededor.

-Arriba! Debemos llegar al Olimpo cuanto antes! – venga, Arty. Un poco más de paciencia con tu viejo esposo, ya no tengo un estado físico como antes…deberás de ser más tierna conmigo si quieres que vuelva a dormir a tu lado para calentar tus pies.

-Pero mi padre está aquí…- oh, vamos! Como si en verdad te preocupases por él!

-No podemos llevar mortales al Concejo. Lo sabes perfectamente, hija de Atenea- excepto a Rach, a ella si podemos llevarla, querida.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero…- seguirás hablando hasta el cansancio, no?

-Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí hasta que aterrice y luego regresas a casa con él? Me imagino que si él está aquí, es porque está sumamente preocupado por ti. Lo menos que puedes hacer, es acompañarlo esta vez- y de paso me deshago de ti, roña molesta que consume oxígeno gratis.

-No creo que sea una…- juro que si no te callas ahora mismo, hago que una estalactita se forme en medio de tu pecho…

-Perseo tiene razón. Además, él y su grupo fueron los seleccionados para esta búsqueda. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Venga, tenemos que irnos- adoro cuando ambos nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo sin siquiera platicarlo previamente, mi luna. Te has ganado tu buena ración de galletas con chocolate.

Artemisa subió a la carroza, seguida de Grover y Bianca. Thalia esperó por mí al ver que me demoraba, sorprendiéndose cuando le entregué la débil figura de Zoe en sus brazos, para que luego gire ciento ochenta grados en dirección a Atlas.

-Percy…? – solo me demoraré un minuto, esposa mía.

-Perseo, qué haces? Tenemos que ir al Olimpo- ya sé…ya sé…

-" _Y uno perecerá por mano paterna"-_ repetí la última frase de la profecía sin mirar atrás.

Si me dijeron algo más, no lo sé. Solo me enfoqué en el rostro magullado del titán, agachándome frente a él y tomando su cara entre mis manos, clavando las uñas de mis pulgares en las cuencas de sus ojos, provocándole un desgarrador grito mientras intentaba moverse para defenderse.

Con la nieve que caía en el Monte Tamalpais, el cuerpo de Atlas fue congelándose lentamente hasta el punto en que toda su figura estaba recubierto por una capa de hielo que lo mantenía aprisionado en su mítica pose pero completamente ciego. Aún vivía, pues yo mismo mantenía el bombeo de sangre a su negro corazón, dándome tiempo a ponerme de pie y sacar aquello que le pedí hace dos años a Charles que forjase para mí con lo que obtuve del Minotauro.

La afilada daga bamboleaba entre mis falanges antes de llevármela a la boca para sostenerla entre los dientes, liberando mi mano para poder utilizarla con mi tarea de alzar el cielo una vez más mientras estaba de pie. El peso empezó a demostrarse nuevamente cuando me forcé a mantenerlo en su lugar con mi brazo izquierdo y parte del hombro, llevando mi mano diestra con el arma hasta donde el miasma negro azulado se mecía con la intención de alcanzar la tierra, entregándole la daga.

La representación uniforme de Ouranos asió la empuñadura, como si supiese lo que tenía que hacer. La profecía decía que uno moriría a manos de su padre. Si bien, Bob era el padre de Atlas, Ouranos era quien todos nombraban el padre de los titanes, así como Gaea era la madre. Por lo que simplemente utilicé aquel vacío legal que los Sinos dejaron en su tejido.

Dejé caer el cielo bruscamente tras arrojarme hacia atrás, viendo en cámara lenta como la daga se hundía en la nuca del titán congelado, convirtiendo su cuerpo inmortal en cenizas que no pudieron desvanecerse en el viento para llegar al Tártaro y reformarse hasta un nuevo día. La prisión que le confeccioné era el castigo perfecto para alguien de su calibre, que le serviría de recuerdo por el resto de los días.

El hielo era similar al de las espadas que hice para Reyna e Hylla, el cual no se desharía nunca.

Y su cuerpo nunca podría reformarse debido a que nunca podría llegar a aquel lugar de pesadilla que requería.

-Esto te sucede por todo el mal que les hiciste a Zoe, Cali y Arty, bastardo…que disfrutes de tu castigo- me despedí con una mueca lúdica dibujada en mi cara, dejando estupefacta a Chase.

Encaminé hasta la carroza, regalándoles una sonrisa de tranquilidad a quienes ocupaban dicho transporte, dejándome caer contra una de las paredes laterales mientras Artemisa ordenaba a los ciervos a emprender vuelo.

Sentí el perfume a ozono de Thals sobre mi pecho, descubriendo que ella se había recostado encima, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello. Bianca tomó lugar a mi izquierda, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro, tomando mi mano con fuerza. Con cuidado, deslicé mi pulgar sobre el puente de la nariz de Zoe, quien dormía apaciblemente, con el color cobrizo de su piel brillando bajo las estrellas, lo que me hizo mirarlas.

Suspiré cuando algo cálido caía de mi ojo derecho, emitiendo una seca y cansina risa que atrajo la atención de todos en la carroza.

-Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche- proclamé.

Había conseguido mi redención.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el penúltimo capítulo de este arco!_**

 ** _Y como pudieron leer, Percy pudo llevar a cabo su misión más importante de todas._**

 ** _Quiero hacerles miles de preguntas, pero solo pondré algunas, por lo que les agradecería si pudiesen responderlas._**

 ** _Primero que nada, valió la pena la espera?_**

 ** _Les gustó el encuentro de Percy con Caos?_**

 ** _Creen que hay alguna historia de trasfondo en esa relación?_**

 ** _Qué piensan de la aparición de Minerva?_**

 ** _Les gustó la actitud de celos que muestra Percy para con Thalia?_**

 ** _Y las relaciones con las demás?_**

 ** _El castigo de Atlas?_**

 ** _La salvación de Zoe?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hola (después de un largo tiempo) a todos!_**

 ** _Este es la actualización número veintisiete de esta historia y el final del tercer libro de Percy Jackson!_**

 ** _Sepan disculparme por la tardanza, la cual fue provocada por falta de ganas de escribir, ideas, tiempo, etc. Se me hizo eterno escribir este capítulo, porque en verdad quería hacerlo rápido pero nada se me venía a la cabeza, o cuando alguna idea se me formaba directamente lo escribía en un borrador y nada más._**

 ** _Agradezco al apoyo que ustedes me dan a mí y a la historia en sí misma._**

 ** _Sin más interrupciones, los invito a disfrutar de la siguiente lectura y por favor no se olviden de comentar al final._**

 ** _Recuerden que no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Between love and hate

El verde del césped contrastaba perfectamente con la figura sentada de mi cazadora, quien ocultaba su mirada entre sus rodillas contra su pecho, dejándome oír como sollozaba por un idiota que no la merecerá ni en diez vidas.

Duele lo que ella produce en mí con sus lágrimas. Mucho más que lo que me está matando. No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que ellas se ponen así mis instintos gritan para que las abrace estrechamente y susurre palabras tranquilizadoras a sus oídos, depositando castos besos en sus hombros mientras masajeo sus espaldas.

Y por eso mismo, nunca hago caso omiso de ello.

Con cuidado, todo el lugar a sus espaldas, procurando no perturbar su frágil estado al mismo tiempo que dejo deslizar mis extremidades superiores alrededor de su delgado abdomen, sintiendo la calidez del llanto que lentamente me quemaba como el fuego que devora los pastizales de una pradera, teniendo que morderme la lengua mientras asentaba mi frente en su espalda desnuda.

-Deja de llorar, Zoe. Por favor, detente- me duele más de lo que crees…

Mis palabras parecen flotar vacuamente en el aire que nos envuelve, desperdigándose con la suave brisa que mecía las frondosas ramas de los árboles que oscurecían nuestra vista al cielo estrellado. El aroma a manzanas de su piel serenaba la impetuosa tos que amenazaba con rasgar un poco más mis pulmones, dejándome inhalar hondamente y exhalar con suavidad.

-No importa cuántas veces te lo pida, no? Mis palabras nunca te alcanzarán…- a veces me pregunto si este es mi castigo por no haberte podido salvar o evitar que Hércules te haga daño.

Un nudo se me formaba en la garganta al sentir el desconsolado lamento de mi princesa persa, pudiendo apretar con más fuerza mi agarre a su menudo cuerpo, dejando caer mis propias lágrimas de culpa. Culpa que me carcomía como un veneno incurable, avanzando tan lentamente que parecía divertirse con mi miseria, dándome pesadillas en donde siempre fallaba y me obligaba a ver como perdía repetidas veces.

-Si te pido perdón, podrás sonreír en lugar de llorar? Si me disculpo, podrás hablarme? Si te digo lo siento, me mirarás? – sé que te he realizado estas mismas preguntas infinitas veces, pero aun así no descansaré hasta escuchar una réplica de tu parte, Zoe.

Siento que una presión invisible me comprime con una envidiable lentitud, estresándome y generando una incontenible tos. Velozmente solté a mi primer amor, apuntando mi cara hacia la izquierda para poder vomitar los coágulos que se formaron improvistamente, tiñendo el paisaje con un tinte férreo oxidado. La pérdida del calor de su piel cobriza me estaba causando más daño con cada segundo que nuestra distancia era notable, atacándome al pecho con gélidas lanzas que la brisa soplaba.

Una mano me hizo ubicarme sobre mi costado, para posteriormente sentir un retazo de tela en mi boca que se movía lentamente, quitando cada gota de sangre que se filtraba entre mis convulsiones. Palabras suaves eran susurradas en mi oído como el bello cantar de los pájaros, tranquilizándome y dejándome llevar por la sensación, abriendo los ojos para descubrir las oscuras orbes que me auxiliaban diligentemente.

Ella ya no lloraba, pero una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en sus finos rasgos, haciéndome cuestionar si yo era el único culpable de ese hecho. El cabello azabache descendía parsimoniosamente sobre mí, rozando mi rostro como plumas, generándome un súbito estado de sueño por el monótono masaje.

-Gracias- me has hablado, Zoe?

Cuándo fue la última vez que pude oír tu voz en mis sueños?

-Deberías de cuidar más de tu salud, Percy. No quiero que me dejes- nunca lo haría, mi cazadora de las estrellas.

La garganta me arde tanto que me es imposible el poder comunicarme, por lo que simplemente estiro mis brazos hacia ella cuando logré recostarme por completo sobre el pasto y la atraje hacia mí en un férreo abrazo.

-Te amo- las palabras salen instintivamente de mis labios en dirección a su oído izquierdo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar contra el mío, apretándome con más fuerza en consecuencia.

Cuándo tuve alguna vez la oportunidad de hacerle saber mis emociones?

-Te amo- repito nuevamente, percibiendo que sus labios sonreían contra la piel del cuello.

-Despierta, Percy- tengo miedo de hacerlo, Zoe.

Temo despertarme y descubrir que me odias por torcer el destino que alguna vez se llevó a cabo.

Temo abrir los ojos y saber que nunca podré decirte lo que te he dicho dos veces en menos de un minuto.

Temo volver a la realidad y percatarme que el tiempo sigue su flujo, contando regresivamente, quitándome segundos que con gusto se los daría a ustedes.

-Yo también te amo, Percy. Y es por eso que necesito que despiertes- las palabras manan de su boca, haciéndose hacia atrás para poder mirarme a los ojos, incitándome a que la obedezca.

No puedo negarle su pedido. Le debo mucho a mi cazadora. Incluso si pude salvarle la vida ahora, en mi interior sé que fue mi culpa que ella haya muerto la primera vez. Por eso mismo, de ser necesario, repetiré esta historia una y otra vez hasta que ella me diga basta.

* * *

Un par de ojos plateados se mostraban delante de mi cara, dejándome sentir su cálida respiración en mis labios debido a la cercanía. El cabello rojo de Artemisa flameaba con el viento producido debido a la velocidad con la que su carroza iba, masajeando mi cara con aquellas llamas que ella domaba a voluntad con una trenza luego de que nuestros bebés naciesen.

Su mano se estiró hasta mi cara, por lo que simplemente dejé que lo hiciese ya que no podía moverme sin correr el riesgo de despertar a cualquiera de las chicas que descansaban a mis lados o encima. El dedo índice de su extremidad diestra tocó con curiosidad mi mejilla, arrastrándola en paralelo a la línea de mis labios, eliminando aquella humedad que podía sentir que había escapado de mi ojo.

Estaba preocupada, lo veo en sus gestos. Ella no hacía esto a menos que realmente se preocupase por alguien. Y ese pensamiento me hace sonreír levemente, inclinando mi cara para buscar el calor de su piel, besándola atrevida y tentativamente.

-Qué haces, Perseo? – le oigo susurrar por lo bajo mientras un rubor ocupa su rostro.

Luces hermosa en verdad, cada día que pasa solo incrementa tu belleza mi luna.

-Demuestro que estoy feliz por ver que estás bien- y besar tus dedos es lo máximo que puedo hacer ahora en mi posición, ya que adoraría poder reclamar tus labios como míos, al mismo tiempo que tú haces lo mismo.

-Sabes que soy una diosa virgen, Perseo. No puedes hacer esto sin sufrir un castigo…- castigo? No es suficiente el haberte perdido una vez ya? No me alejes, mi luna.

No soportaría tanto dolor naciendo nuevamente dentro de mí, no cuando he podido salvar a Bianca y Zoe para que estén a tu lado.

-Si me castigas, no te daré el paquete de galletas que te prometí- intento chantajearla, dibujando una sonrisa torcida que ella ama, haciéndola bufar.

Por qué miras a un costado, mi amor? Acaso te puse en una posición incómoda? Aún recuerdo tus puntos débiles, y cómo sacarles provecho.

Disfrutando de su actitud, muevo mi mano izquierda con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Bianca hasta el bolsillo de mi mochila, tomando la pequeña bolsa de color azul y entregándosela a mi luna, quien la tomó tras varios segundos de duda. Trato de no reírme una vez más, ya que Thals se movió sobre mí y hundió su respingada nariz en la curvatura de mi cuello, permitiéndome sentir el cálido aire que expulsaba de sus fosas.

-Tomaste la bolsa, ya no puedes castigarme- lo siento, querida. La media galleta que estás masticando fue la firma a nuestro tratado.

Ya, mi amor. Deja de fruncir el ceño, no querrás que se formen arrugas…o quizás sí, ya que me obligarás a besarte. Debería decirle sobre las migas que tiene pegadas en las comisuras de los labios, pero la verdad es que me parece tierno de esa manera.

El viento continuaba soplando con fuerza, haciendo revolotear los mechones rojos de Artemisa quien se puso de pie y regresó a tomar las riendas de la carroza, dejándome ver su estilizado perfil. Las manos de Zoe y Bianca apretaron con ímpetu mis extremidades al oír como el ritmo de sus respiraciones cambiaban de un segundo al otro, siendo una clara muestra de que estaban despertándose.

Cerré mis ojos al mismo momento que tomaba controladas bocanadas de aire, haciendo que mi tórax se hinche y despierte indirectamente mi cazadora. Lo siento, Thalia. No era mi intención hacerlo, sé que estás cansada…

-Hola…- susurró ronco, apoyando cansinamente su frente en la de ella, dándole una miraba de disculpa si estaba sudorosa.

El ardor en mi pecho disminuye con el momento de serenidad, lo que me deja cerrar de nuevo los ojos cuando siento un par de tersos labios sobre los míos. Un fuerte apretón en mi mano derecha comprueba finalmente que Zoe está celosa, pero realmente feliz de verme a su lado. Creo que he logrado quitarle por completo su odio hacia mí.

Ozono fue el aroma que se produjo encima de mi figura, percatándome que mi esposa estaba furiosa con algo, por lo que sabiamente abrí los ojos e hice frente a sus orbes azules que parecían juntar lágrimas. Es que acaso no puedo hacer algo bien? No puedo darles una felicidad sin acompañarla de un dolor? Qué patético soy…

-Lo siento- realmente lo siento, querida. No es mi intención provocarte esto.

Veo tus ojos y me cuestiono cuantas veces he querido escapar de la vida…Una y otra vez mis antebrazos se tiñeron de rojo, así como mi mente se enredó en incomprensibles nudos dramáticos que me surgían en la tristeza y desesperanza. La gente sabe lo que es perder a la gente que tienen al lado?

Ellos saben lo que es intentar verle la cara a la muerte y que se niegue a llevarte? Que veas a tus amores e hijos saludarte y que tú no puedas soltar el pequeño lecho que separa ambos lados?

Es por eso que pido perdón. Por demorarme demasiado.

-Lo siento- repito una vez más, mirando a Bianca, Zoe y Arty también.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, inhalando el aroma a ozono que limpia de a poco mis acongojados pulmones. Los dedos de Thals se enredan en mi campera, pudiendo sentir como incluso toma parte de las gasas que recubren mi amoratado pecho, desarmando en complicado nudo que hizo tiempo atrás, trayendo una memoria de cuando ella quería verme en la intimidad y besarme.

-Por qué pides perdón? – por qué? Hay muchas razones y poco tiempo para decirlas.

Tiempo…la ironía de mi vida actual.

-Porque debo- hay veces que la respuesta más simple y tonta es la que más enseña.

-Dijiste que volverías…No tienes por qué pedir perdón…- eres tan inocente, mi ángel. Cómo reaccionará tu hermano al verte de regreso esta vez?

-Las hice llorar y enojar- respondo con simpleza, sonriendo meramente.

-Hombre tonto, tú sabías que reaccionaríamos así. Pero cumpliste tu palabra, te perdiste y hallaste tu camino- me hubiese gustado no haberme demorado toda una vida, todo podría haber sido tan distinto…

Mis ánimos se alzan con sus palabras, apretando con más fuerza las manos de ambas para luego masajear con mis pulgares los nudillos. Trago mi miedo junto a la náusea que osa aquejarme, levantando mi mirada para enfocarme nuevamente en mi esposa. Ya he aceptado en hecho de que si quiere odiarme, no la detendré, no luego de haberle fallado.

-Me dejaste…- sí…lo hice para que estuvieses a salvo.

-Lo siento- la respuesta sale de manera refleja desde mis labios, sintiendo la resequedad de mi garganta.

En retrospectiva a mis palabras, no debí de haberlas dicho. Apenas logré sellar mis labios, una mano fugaz hizo contacto con mi mejilla derecha, cimbrando todo mi cerebro en el trayecto al mismo tiempo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no escupir.

-Deja de decir eso! Ya no lo digas más, Percy! Me oyes? No quiero oírte pedir perdón de nuevo! – escucho la desesperación en tu voz, Thals. Estás asustada por mi culpa…

Sentí que Zoe y Arty miraron por un instante a la bella mujer que tengo encima, como si quisiesen despotricarle. Un apretón y una mirada veloz a cada una de ellas hace que retrocedan en su accionar, por lo que puedo soltar un suspiro de alivio y observar otra vez a las orbes eléctricas con más confianza.

-Hice lo que debía, Thalia. Hice lo que creí necesario para que ustedes viviesen. Hice lo que quise y lo haría miles de veces- y el simple hecho de que yo esté aquí es una muestra de mi palabra.

Se muerde el labio inferior con incertidumbre, borra sus lágrimas contenidas con el puño de su campera, esparciéndolas por todas sus peculiares pecas que me tientan a besarlas una a una. Su cabello parece alborotado con el soplar del viento, para finalmente sonreírme lentamente y besar cariñosamente mi mejilla, la que siento arder.

Ella en serio tiene la mano pesada…

-Por favor, Perseo. No hagas eso de nuevo, soy demasiado joven como para ver morir estúpidamente al único hombre que he conocido- …mi luna?

Bien, en cualquier otra ocasión donde no terminaría acribillado o suicidado me burlaría de ti por diferentes motivos. Pero ahora solo puedo avergonzarme con tus palabras, ya que sé por experiencia que es tu forma de preocuparte por mí. En serio, tengo que hacer algo con mis hormonas, no creo poder soportar eternamente la tortura de contener mis ansias de abrazarlas y amarlas como se merecen…

-Joven, mi señora? – Zoe…no creo que sea muy buena idea decirle eso a Arty.

-Creo que la pérdida de sangre va a hacer que te desmayes de nuevo, Zoe- como lo predije, ya comenzó con sus amenazas sutiles…

No pude evitarlo. Me reí un poco con sus dichos, logrando que de alguna manera mi dolor fuese espantado con la simple visión de tenerlas frente a mí. Siempre logran lo imposible, hacerme sonreír y alejar el dolor son sus mayores cualidades desde un principio. Empiezo a oír a Bianca ahogando su tierna risa en mi hombro mientras esconde su cara, algo que Zoe y Thals emulan tras contagiarse.

Incluso mi luna trata de ocultar su hermoso rostro, repleto de migas, mirando al horizonte. Descanso mi mentón sobre la coronilla de Thalia, dejando que ella hunda su nariz en mi pecho y se relaje hasta que retome su mini siesta al igual que Bianca. Mi cazadora de las estrellas, por su parte, se dispuso a mirar nuestras manos unidas, jugueteado con mi pulgar de forma infantil. El calor de su piel cobriza era una panacea, así que simplemente no me moví para llamar su atención, ya que estoy seguro que la asustaría.

Gruñidos escaparon de las cazadoras y su patrona cuando Grover decidió roncar a un volumen más alto, balbuceando entre sueños algo respecto a nubes de aluminio y Juniper con una gran lata como cena…Y luego soy yo el que tiene problemas serios.

El tenue tarareo de aquella canción que Zoe conocía volvió a resonar en mi oído, relajándome poco a poco y obligando a que mi cabeza se ladee entre el espacio que las dos tenientes que tuvo Arty en la línea temporal anterior. Los párpados parecían pesarme como si plomadas tuviesen, el palpitar arrítmico de mi corazón se fue ralentizando al son de los latidos que sentía a partir de mi esposa, el sabor a hierro fue dejado de lado cuando deseé que mi diosa de la luna me convidase una de esas galletas que le regalé y disfrutaba comer como una infante.

Antes de darme cuenta, el sueño me venció. Pero esta vez con mi mente un poco más en paz.

* * *

Cuando volví a despertarme, no pude contener mi mueca torcida al ver la felicidad que expresaba aquella muchacha que alguna vez le temió a las alturas pero luego superó su fobia. Movía su mano como si imitase un ave, planeando en las ráfagas que mecían los mechones que se enganchaban por detrás de sus orejas, destellando reflejos cian en el azabache que abundaba en su cabellera.

Recuerdo que algún tiempo atrás, este mismo ambiente estaba lleno de truenos y relámpagos que se amalgamaban con el dolor y el resentimiento. Pero oír a mi amigo rogar por latas mientras mis amores disfrutaban del paisaje aéreo, era una remembranza de lo que Caos me permitió tener.

Pausadamente fui poniéndome de pie, sosteniéndome del borde de la estilizada carroza argentada, dando cortos pasos hasta recuperar la estabilidad necesaria entre los mareos y las náuseas por el abundante sabor a hierro que tengo en la boca.

Me veo obligado a eludir las patadas que G-man daba por momentos, sabiendo que estaba persiguiendo a Juniper en sus sueños si todos sus balbuceos son señal de algo claro. A pesar de que sean menos de dos metros cuadrados el espacio que la carroza de Arty tiene, siento que son kilómetros los que me separan de sus figuras divinas, pudiendo solo estirar mi mano y rozar los mechones que flameaban delante de mí y besarlos sin que se percaten de mi desfachatez.

-Piensa dejarnos en el Olimpo, Lady Artemisa? – cuestioné tras pararme entre ella y Bianca, tomando disimuladamente una de las galletas que le regalé con el fin de quitar el horrible sabor de mi boca.

-Son héroes en esta búsqueda, mi padre querrá verlos…es esa mi galleta? – un poco posesiva estamos, no? Una lástima que te dieses cuenta tarde.

-Qué galleta? – sonriendo de forma torcida, pregunté inocentemente.

-No tientes tu suerte, Perseo. No quisiera convertir al único hombre que reconozco en un jackalope…- ya, ya…tranquila mi luna. Además, de seguro que me conservarías como peluche personal para tus noches.

-Vale, lo entiendo. No debo tomar más galletas de la diosa odia hombres- al menos mientras tú estés vigilando.

-Mejor- glotona…

-Bianca, quieres una galleta? – ofrecí gentilmente a mi amorosa ángel.

-Perseo! – oye, no te enfades conmigo Arty…

-Qué? Usted dijo que yo no debo tomar galletas, solo le estoy ofreciendo a su cazadora- adoro los vacíos legales ante sus advertencias, los niños y yo disfrutamos mucho de hacerlas enojar con simples bromas.

Bufó infantilmente, haciendo volar de nuevo un fino mechón que se había colocado sobre su nariz, para que a continuación tome la bolsa que le di y ofrezca a cada una de las chicas, quienes aceptaron gustosas y saborearon con ansias. Apenas terminó de hacerlo, su instinto de egoísmo salió a flote y guardó las galletas, lo que me bosquejó una mueca lúdica en mi cara que ella vio y decidió ignorar rápidamente.

Su brazo rozó con el mío, pudiendo sentir una vez más el calor de su piel a través de las ropas. A ella le gustaba siempre hacer esto si no mal recuerdo, así como también reposar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba amorosamente su vientre abultado, dando gritos de sorpresa cuando Ethan y Zoe pateaban suavemente en reclamo de dulces.

Un breve vistazo de reojo me llevó de nuevo a mi pasado, hallándola con su vestido holgado de color plateado que se movía descontroladamente con el aire al mismo tiempo que remarcaba su figura divina…

Despierta, Perseo.

Deja de soñar con el pasado y concéntrate en el presente.

Goza de los pocos momentos que tengas con ellas.

Recompongo mi compostura al sentir la preocupación de Bianca cuando tomó mi mano, estrujándola gentilmente y mirándome con sus profundos ojos oscuros. Mi _madonna_ , no tienes ni idea de lo que provocas en este pobre moribundo que soy. Eres un pequeño ángel que ahora puede regalarle al mundo sus sonrisas que tanto amo y quiero solo para mí…

Sí. Nico estará feliz esta vez y no será un maldito emo como antes…eso espero, solo me falta que se convierta en uno por moda.

-Estás bien? Tienes la mirada perdida en la nada…- te preocupas demasiado por mí, mi ángel. Realmente te agradezco por eso.

-Sabes…no eres la primera persona que me lo remarca…- susurró por debajo de los silbidos que el viento provoca, pero aún audible para todas ellas.

No sé por qué hice lo que hice, ni tampoco me importan las consecuencias. Pero el inclinarme unos centímetros para besar su sien delicadamente con el fin de eliminar sus preocupaciones, valió la pena.

-Aun así, gracias por preguntar- el tener pleno conocimiento de que quieres saber sobre mi estado, incluso si no te lo digo, es admirable.

Un pisotón y una gruñido de advertencia por parte de la bella pelirroja que tengo como esposa hizo que me comportase y dirija mi vista a la ciudad que sobrevolábamos. Eres muy celosa, Arty. Celosa, glotona, rápida para enojarte…eres todo lo que amo de ti y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, ya que a solas puedes ser también muy cariñosa y tierna. Deja de fruncir el ceño, lo digo en serio. Solo provocas a mis hormonas de esa forma…

Me distraigo otra vez al cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el sonido de las voces de mis amores fluyan libremente alrededor nuestro. Siento el ardor reptando y desgarrando el interior de mis pulmones, generándome espasmos que oculté tras reposarme en el borde delantero del carromato, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire lo más sigilosamente posible.

Los nudillos se me ponen blancos del dolor que tengo y reprimo con todo mi ser, solo para ser sorprendido estrepitosamente al percibir una mano recorrer una y otra vez el espacio entre los omóplatos. No alzo mi cabeza, ni diga algo, tan solo me relajo con el toque que conozco claramente.

Su odio, creo que ya no existe más hacia mí. Creo que fui capaz de purgarlo de su ser por completo como lo logré en el tiempo anterior a mi viaje. Creo que convertí su desprecio hacia mí en…amor? Espero no ser demasiado precipitado con ese pensamiento, las pesadillas aún hacen mella en mi psique con esta fiebre.

Las delgadas falanges rasguñan levemente mi campera, enviando placenteras sensaciones a través de mi columna, haciendo que olvide por completo el hierro que inundaba bruscamente cada recoveco de mi boca. Te extraño mucho, mi luna. Añoro despertarme contigo a mi lado, oler tu cabello, besar tu cuello, jugar con sus manos. Contigo y con cada una de ustedes.

Diviso a la gente moverse a través de las calles llenas de vehículos y luces de neón, sin detenerse por un segundo. Cuento los treinta segundos que hay de permiso en cada esquina para que los peatones se trasladen de un lado al otro, así como también el minuto entero que los conductores poseen para moverse a sus destinos.

Algo maravilloso y curioso capta mi atención, lo que me hace recordar que el tiempo que tardamos en rescatar a Artemisa fue mucho menos que el de la primera vez. Mi esposa miraba hacia donde yo estaba, saliendo de uno de los centros comerciales que su padre construyó y ella tanto odiaba. Incluso desde la altura que me separaba de Rach, podía ver sus manos y mejillas manchadas con pinceladas azules que se complementaban con su cabello rojo y sus orbes verdes.

Sonreí estúpidamente y sacudí mi mano, totalmente ajeno a si las demás se dieron cuenta o no de este hecho. Estaba cansado…demasiado cansado. Pero nunca como para ignorarlas a ellas con una mueca alegre y un saludo cariñoso. Sé que Rachel debe de estar alucinando completamente al ver la carroza de Arty sobrevolar los aires, con cuatro bellas damas y un enfermizo viajero espacio temporal a la vista de todos. Me muero de ganas por ver el cuadro que hará con esta imagen que le dimos…me muero por abrazarla y dejar que ensucie mi cara con sus pinturas.

-A quién saludas? – otra vez lo celos, querida? Estoy llegando a creer que le atarás una soga a la cintura para así poder saber a dónde me voy…

-Una chica allá abajo nos estaba viendo. Creo que es como mi madre- le respondo, irguiéndome al ver que estábamos llegando a destino, estirándome como un gato tal como Clar lo hacía.

-Visión clara? – así es mi suspicaz esposa!

-Si. Espero que no le haya molestado lo que hice, miladi- claro, solo si dejo de lado el hecho de que tu ceja derecha está temblando y pisas repetidas veces con tu pie izquierdo…

-Insinúas algo? – yo? Pfff…por supuesto que no! Qué te hace pensar eso, mi amor?

-No, nada- siempre tan valiente contra ellas, no? Ustedes, manipuladoras con sus encantos atractivos…temo por el día en que Dite te enseñe de nuevo a jugar conmigo a solas.

-Mmh…espero que siga así eso- un momento…acabas de tomarme el pelo? Estabas jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

Genial! Ya la perdí! De seguro que Dite se adelantó y comenzó a reunirse con las demás.

Si tan solo supiesen que tengo más problemas lidiando con mis hormonas que con la traidora de Chase y sus lacayos…

Ya verás, Arty…vendrás a rogarme por más galletas. Si sonriendo de forma triunfante mientras puedas, porque yo haré lo mismo cuando salga al balcón en mi casa y te vea ansiosa por comida que no te daré como castigo. Sí, querida, puedo ser maquiavélico cuando quiero.

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos malévolos cuando Thals tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme a través de la penumbra del alba que bañaba al Olimpo. SI bien el fuego de las antorchas y las hogueras que Tia proporcionaba a lo largo de todo el camino hacía que el lugar reluciese magníficamente, me conformaba con el detalle que sentía el cariño que ella puso en cada una de ellas, lamiendo mi piel afiebrada con cuidado.

Caminaba por inercia, sujetando la mano de mi esposa, aspirando el aroma a pinos mientras la callosidad de su extremidad se sentía como una pluma que masajeaba diligentemente con cada roce. Un perfume a manzanas abarcó mis sentidos, hallando la figura de Zoe a mi derecha, asiéndose a la manga de mi campera férreamente. Bianca caminaba delante de mí, observando atentamente cada detalle de esta ciudad, prometiéndome que cuando salga de la sala de reuniones, ella verá dos nuevos templos impolutos.

Grover andaba como un zombi, deambulando detrás nuestro mientras mascaba una lata como si fuese alguna clase de desayuno obtenido en un hotel cinco estrellas. Mascullando sobre su amor hacia Juniper y cómo encontraría a Pan, cosa que hará el año entrante.

* * *

Los pasos que realizamos fueron lentos, sin apuro alguno. El peligro que atentaba contra las vidas de mis amores y amigo había pasado, relajándonos en consecuencia. Los escalones reflejaban mi cara cada vez que subía un peldaño, revelando las perlas de sudor que decoraban mi pálido rostro y las notables ojeras por el sueño que tengo acumulado. El aire invernal, era ameno aquí, pero podía sentirlo avasallar a través de mis ropas y dándome escalofríos que hacían rechinar mis dientes con repetición.

-Estás ardiendo, Percy- fuera pensamientos sucios! Ella se refiere a la fiebre, no a otras cosas!

-Es solo una recaída, apenas terminemos esta reunión te prometo que iré a descansar para estar mejor- pero por el momento, déjame disfrutar de lo fresca que se siente tu mano en mi mejilla, Thals.

-Mi señora, es necesario que Perseo esté presente en esta reunión? – no hace falta, Zoe. Puedo mantenerme de pie un buen rato todavía…

-He dicho que estoy bien, no hac…La-La-Lady Artemisa, qué está haciendo? – mujer, quieres matarme! Estás demasiado cerca, no necesitas tomarme la temperatura a tan corta distancia!

-Estás sudando mucho…- tu voz, suena preocupada…cuántas veces debo decirte que estoy bien para que me creas? No me gusta verla de tal manera por mí…

-Mi lady, Percy debería de ir a una enfermería…hay alguna por aquí? – por favor, ya se los dije! Detengan esto! Bianca, no estoy tan mal como piensan!

-El templo de Apolo es más que suficiente- no pienso dejarlas, Artemisa. No te haré caso incluso si me lo ordenas.

-Estoy bien. Podemos seguir- dije, tomando la mano de mi luna y alejándola de mi frente.

-Percy, estás enfermo, necesitas descansar…- no tú también, Grover…

-Lo haré cuando volvamos al Campamento- cuando todo esto haya terminado y me encuentre en el cálido abrazo de Clar y Tia.

-Percy…- Thalia, te quiero mucho…pero no debes preocuparte tanto.

-Avancemos, los Olímpicos nos esperan- trato de forcejear con el agarre que Thals y Zoe tienen en mis brazos, agitándome levemente.

Hago todo el esfuerzo posible para no toser, viéndome obligado a carraspear repetidas veces con el fin de olvidarme del férreo sabor que se pega a mis papilas gustativas. Las manos frescas de Arty se ponen otra vez sobre mis mejillas, haciendo que cierre los ojos e instintivamente me repose en ellas, suspirando de alivio.

-No estás bien, Percy- mi ángel, esto no es nada…lo juro.

-Ella tiene razón, sabes? Estás tosiendo, con fiebre y me dijeron que habías vomitado en el viaje…- cómo? Cierto, puede que me oyesen durante el viaje en el tren…después de todo, Zoe estaba más que atenta conmigo.

-Ya me siento mejor…- por qué no me escuchas, Arty? Es como volver en el tiempo y tener que lidiar con todas ustedes queriéndome atar a la cama mientras me tapaban con cientos de frazadas.

Realmente estoy empezando a repensarme el hecho de estar en tal desventaja con ustedes, siempre saben cómo sacarle provecho a la triste situación que me aqueja con sus ojitos de cachorro apaleado y sus tiernos mimos…

Su entrecejo se frunció, generando la cuasi unión de aquellas dos delgadas líneas rojas que se ubicaban por encima de las orbes plateadas en las que amaba perderme por horas enteras. Las falanges se movían circularmente en pequeños trazos, enviando una placentera sensación que de a poco fue apagando mi tos al punto de poder respirar correctamente. Sin saberlo, ella me había dado un poco de alivio.

-Te dejaré ir con nosotras, pero si veo que te vuelves a descompensar te obligaré a ir a la enfermería. Quedó claro, Perseo? – lo que tú digas, esposa mía. Hace tiempo aprendí a no discutir con ustedes en algunos temas…

-Geez…Sí, Lady Artemisa- ya puedes soltarme, Arty. Si seguimos así, te besaré y todo se irá al diablo porque me querrás matar.

Zoe también.

Bianca me mirará con decepción.

Thalia las seguirá por celos.

Clar y Tia hallarán una forma de revivirme para luego acribillarme.

Y mejor no hablo de Tena, Dite o las demás…

-Zoe, Bianca…si él llega a tener una recaída deben avisarme. No me importa si interrumpen la reunión, ustedes háganmelo saber. Lo mismo para ustedes dos- muestras demasiada cautela para mi salud, querida. Si no te conociese bien, pensaría que estás preocupada porque perderías tu fuente de galletas.

Bah! Estás preocupada por ello también, pero principalmente por mi estado actual.

Estúpidos dulces, cómo es que pueden tener más amor que yo?

Genial, he vuelto a discutir mentalmente con objetos inanimados…

-..seo…seo…PERCY! – escucho gritar mi nombre a Artemisa al mismo tiempo que movía frenéticamente su mano delante de mi cara con inquietud.

-Lo siento, me distraje por un segundo- debo dejar de delirar, esto solo me traerá problemas con ellas. Suficiente con que me aguantaron mucho tiempo en mi pasado.

-Te lo advierto, Perseo. Si llego a ver que te sientes mal, te saco de la reunión- por qué el tono mandón conmigo? Acaso ya sientes que estábamos casados y pretendes reclamar lo que es tuyo?

Dicho eso, ella se dio media vuelta y procedió a caminar hacia la cima de la montaña, siendo seguida por mi amigo caprino y un hermoso ángel que miraba por encima de su hombro con detenimiento, analizando cada paso que realizaba a la par de las dos tenientes, aunque una ya no vaya a serlo, con parsimonia.

Tomé respiraciones lentas, tratando de evitar las agitaciones que solo empeorasen la situación que les estoy haciendo pasar con mi egoísmo. Cómo puedo cuidarlas si ellas están tomando cartas en el asunto conmigo? Se supone que Caos me dio esta oportunidad para darles el futuro que se merecen, no atarlas a de por vida a un tipo que se va a morir.

Días como estos son cuando más me odio por amarlas profundamente y saber que las voy a lastimar cuando todo termine…

Antes de que pudiese volver a darme cuenta, estábamos parados frente a unas gigantescas aperturas argentadas, las cuales se abrieron por voluntad propia.

* * *

Una mirada y un tácito pedido, a las mujeres que son y fueron tenientes de Arty, me permitieron dar unos pasos más al frente para tomar por los hombros a una acomplejada Bianca, acercándola contra mi pecho de forma protectora mientras retrocedía luego para reunirme de nuevo con Zoe y Thals.

No lo diría en voz alta ahora mismo, pero me gustaría decirle cuan agradecido estoy de verlos de nuevo tras una fatídica búsqueda. Es tanto el odio que siento hacia Chase y sus acólitos, que me enferma el solo recordar que utilizará a toda mi familia para sus planes retorcidos. Tanta gente envuelta en su maraña de dolor y traición, que por momentos me cuestiono si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.

Involucrarme a tal punto con ellas. Hablarles, escucharlas, reir, llorar, abrazarlas, besarlas, mirarlas…tantas cosas que llevo a cabo con el simple hecho de tratar de mitigar el dolor interno que paso día y noche.

-No tengas miedo, te juro que no te harán daño- nadie tocará un pelo de tu cabeza, mi _madonna._

Su cabello azabache de meció con fuerza, viendo la docena de tronos que se ubicaban alrededor de la hoguera que Tia atendía diligentemente para disimular sus ganas de saltar sobre mí, dedicándose únicamente a enviarme miradas rápidas.

Así como lo hacen Atenea y Afrodita, por lo que sonrío como ella adoran y las tranquilizo.

Desde la notable distancia que manteníamos con el resto de los Olímpicos, nos arrodillamos. Podía sentir la fiebre en mis huesos y músculos, teniendo que ocultar el rostro de dolor mirando al suelo. Algunos segundos pasaron, por lo que decidimos ponernos de pie una vez más y avanzar hasta el lugar donde las llamas de la esperanza eran avivadas majestuosamente.

Mugidos por parte de Bessie eran escuchados en la amplia sala desde la piscina que Hefesto le construyó a mi pedido. Chapoteaba agua de forma juguetona, haciendo reir nerviosamente a mis amores, mientras que Grover parecía abrir cada vez más grande su boca y Zoe bufaba ante la visión que mi cabra amigo proporcionaba.

-Bienvenidos, héroes- hola a ti también, tío Z.

-Es un placer volver a estar en frente de tales presencia- replico educadamente, llevando mi mano derecha al pecho y rasguñando disimuladamente.

-No me has fallado, hijo de mi hermano- veo que hemos avanzado de "diosecillo"…no me quejo.

Mientras mantengas tu palabra de no herir de nuevo a tu esposa, yo me contento.

-Lo hubiese hecho incluso si no me hubiese sido pedido- dejo en claro. Ella es mía. Artemisa es mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. No pienso dejar que alguien vuelva a lastimarlas.

Los mataré primero.

No despliego mi mirada de los ojos eléctricos que posee el padre de mi esposa, incluso si los demás tratan de adivinar las palabras que acabamos de decir. Una leve mueca de orgullo se dibuja en su cara, una que parece notarse a leguas por causa de tanto tiempo luciendo una faceta seria que solo tía Hera podía romper.

Su vista se dirige a Thals, regalándole una sonrisa más amplia, como aquella que mostraba cuando Ethan, Zoe, Icaro y Andrómeda jugaban con él tras ser visitado con mis amores. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían todos si lo viesen reir sin preocupación al mismo tiempo que trata de atrapar a los pequeños que robaban su símbolo de poder?

-Artemisa nos ha informado de lo sucedido luego de que la misión se llevase a cabo. Por ello mismo, les agradecemos el lidiar con Atlas y el ejército que Kronos llevaba- estás aprendiendo a ser un verdadero rey, tío.

En serio mis actos están cambiándolos a todos ustedes…

Me alegro.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Apolo y Artemisa cazarán a los monstruos más poderosos junto a Hermes y Ares antes de que se unan a los titanes para incrementar sus números- la última vez, solo mi luna y mi cuñado tuvieron que tratar con ese problema. Es bueno saber que ahora tendrán apoyo, gracias tía H.

Grover y mis demás acompañantes asentían con sus cabezas, apoyando la moción que ellos presentaban, dándose cuenta del nivel de peligro que todo estaba tomando con el correr del tiempo, agotándose más y más con cada día que dejábamos atrás.

-Estos semidioses han hecho un gran servicio al Olimpo. Alguien de los presentes se atrevería a negarlo? – solo tienes que mirar al borracho del grupo, papá. Sigue odiando a alguien que ni siquiera existe en más de mil años…

La tela de mi campera se arrugó entre los dedos de Thals, siendo esta su forma de mostrarme que estaba temerosa de que alguien quisiese hacerle daño. Giro mi cabeza hacia ella, soplando ligeramente en su oído derecho para que me mire y vea la serenidad que trato de transmitirle, lográndolo luego de siete segundos y dejando que tomase mi mano con fuerza suficiente como para hacer crujir las articulaciones.

Zoe, por su parte, no detuvo en ningún momento el movimiento circular que comenzó a realizar minutos atrás en el dorso de mi extremidad superior diestra. Su tez similar al de una princesa, como siempre la confundo, denotaba una clara diferencia en la palidez febril que tenía, oyéndola mascullar entre dientes respecto al calor que emanaba por los poros junto a las gotas de sudor que cubrían mi cuerpo, humedeciendo las ropas que llevaba.

-He de decir que estos chicos se han portado de maravilla- repitió como la primera vez, Apolo, tras aclararse la garganta. Solo que esta vez optó por la sana decisión de no decir un haiku por el bien de todos y de su preciada parte de su cuerpo que Arty hubiese cortado, entristeciendo así a su hermano y cazadora que lo ama en secreto…

-Sí, de primera clase. Todos a favor de que no los desintegremos? – sutil como siempre para tus preguntas, Hermes. Ya extrañaba esa parte de ti que le heredaste a tus hijos.

Espero que Travis y Connor sigan con vida cuando regrese al Campamento. Heridos, quebrados, con una extremidad menos…todo eso es aceptable. Pero si llegan a estar muertos, Phoebe me va a oír.

Con respecto a la pregunta que Hermes realizó, todos menos el beodo excepcional de este ilustrado concejo alzaron sus manos, incluso Ares quien lucía un tanto reticente pero al final accediendo.

-Deberíamos asegurarnos nuestro bienestar primero. Peter Johnson y Thamara Gray son los boletos a la caída del Olimpo…y hubiese nombrado a la mocosa de Hades, pero ella ahora es una cazadora- te equivocas, borracho inservible.

Ellas no son un peligro. Yo lo soy, y para ti puedo ser la peor de tus pesadillas. Creo haberte advertido muchas veces, no tienes tu suerte Dionisio.

-Cuida tu lengua, ebrio estúpido- escupió venenosamente, mi luna pelirroja.

Ignorando mi visión nublada y el tremor de mis piernas, obligue a Bianca y a Thals pararse detrás de mí en caso de que el idiota intentase alguna tontería que le cueste la vida por mi espada. Quisieron quejarse, pero guardaron silencio cuando las miré por encima de mi hombro, dejándoles en claro que no quería oírlas decir algo que no iba a hacer caso.

-Parece que tu memoria se marchita como las hojas de las vides, dios del vino…Creo haberte dejado en claro que tú eres tan humano como yo, y todos sabemos lo que eso acarrea- digo sin temor a represalia alguna que él quiera hacerme, bamboleando los dedos de mi mano derecha con monotonía listo para hacer una espada a partir del vapor de agua en el aire.

-Eres un simple semidiós, no siento simpatía hacia los de tu clase- aguarda un momento, creo que has herido mis emociones…Ah, no! Era solo mi enfermedad, puedes continuar con tu perorata!

-No te creas tan especial, yo tampoco siento afición por un beodo bohemio que viste camisas _animal print_ \- solo agradezco que no luzcas un conjunto que incluya calzas.

…Caos, no debí pensar en eso. Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Suficiente! – eres un aguafiestas, tío Z…

-SI no vas a decir algo productivo, te recomiendo que cierres tu boca, Dionisio- lo ves, borracho? Nadie aprecia a un bebé caprichoso que realiza pataletas por un trono que no le corresponde…luego te preguntas por qué tía Hera te detesta.

-Por muy disconforme me halle al decir esto, Dionisio tiene razón. Mi padre y Poseidón rompieron sus juramentos, en consecuencia activaron la Gran Profecía- puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos grises, Tena. Sé que no quieres decir esto, pero también quieres cuidar a tu familia.

Conozco la sensación a la perfección, así que deja de lucir tan triste por favor.

-Son héroes, no podemos hacer lo que Dionisio pide solo porque el temor de los siglos lo aqueja. Hemos evadido por mucho tiempo esta guerra que está por venir, creo que es hora de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y hacer frente a ese monstruo- tía Deméter declaró imperativamente.

Puedo ver que algo está pasando entre ella y tú, papá. Apolo tenía razón al final…creo que me divertiré mucho con esto.

Cualquier cosa, lo llamaré retribución. Puede que tú no lo entiendas, padre, pero te burlaste mucho a mis espaldas en la línea temporal anterior.

-Además, la única persona que está bajo la influencia de esa profecía soy yo. He hablado con Lord Apolo respecto a la edad de Thalia, llegando a la conclusión que ella tiene diecinueve años realmente aunque físicamente parezca una joven de quince. El estar en éxtasis se encargó de eso, creando un vacío en el augurio que los Sinos dieron- explicó, oyendo como mi esposa suspira de alivio al mismo tiempo que tomaba la parte posterior de mi campera.

Realmente padre e hija comparten más similitudes de las que piensan. La reina del drama también suspiraba feliz mientras su esposa le agarraba la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Bianca, por su lado, nació antes del juramento. Y en caso de que alguien crea que eso es insuficiente, ahora es una cazadora de Lady Artemisa- alguien con aliento a alcohol que no puede verse los pies debido a su barriga, cof cof Dionisio cof cof.

-Así que, después de todo, siempre fuiste tú. No? – lamentablemente, sí Dite. Pido disculpas si por mi culpa te salen arrugas debido al estrés, aunque tú nunca quiera escucharme decir que aquellas marcas solo te hacen más hermosa a mis ojos…

-Culpable de todo cargo- intento bromear, sintiendo que el sudor se desliza por mi frente mientras trato de no enfocar la vista en algo o alguien fijo para evitar marearme.

-Y qué harás ahora que sabes eso? – la voz ronca de Hefesto se hizo sonar tras dejar de lado un par de tuercas con las que planeaba construir algo como lo hacía siempre Leo.

No soporto más la sensación de ardor en mi pecho, viéndome en necesidad de toser con mi mano cubriendo la boca en caso de escupir algo que asustaría a mis esposas. Ellos me miran, lo sé, pero al fingir una mueca de normalidad se tranquilizan.

…Al menos casi todos menos ellas.

…Y Apolo, pero solo porque es mi médico de cabecera.

Sonrío torcido en dirección a Tia, quien detuvo su continuo trabajo en las brasas incandescentes de la hoguera para prestar atención a mi estado, estando tentada a dejar de lado su labor con el propósito de correr y analizarme como solía recordarlo. No me molestaría sentir sus manos calientes recorriendo mi pecho para apaciguar el escalofrío que hace temblar mi torso.

-Quizás esto parezca un _déjà vu,_ pero juro por el Río Styx que haré todo en mi poder para que ustedes estén a salvo de la guerra que Kronos trae a nosotros- proclamo, hincándome y dejándoles en claro una vez más que voy a dar mi vida por ellos.

Por mi familia.

Por la gente que amo.

Por lo que me dieron amor cuando más lo necesitaba.

Mi vida por ellas, incluso si en el futuro deciden odiarme por mis mentiras. Mentiras que digo para cuidarlas del sufrimiento que pasaron todos los días al cuidarme y verme postrado a una cama.

Con lentitud, comienzo a erguirme, trastabillando inconscientemente y logrando sujetarme a último momento en Zoe. Por favor mi cazadora, no me envíes a la enfermería, todavía tengo algo más que hacer. Deja de mirarme con tus orbes volcánicas, creo que ya sabes que soy débil ante ellas y tú me manipulas descaradamente.

Antes de que Artemisa pudiese llevar a cabo su amenaza previa, fue interrumpida por tío Z, quien se puso de pie para captar la atención de todos y alzó su rayo en mi dirección, por lo que actué de manera refleja y aventé hacia atrás a Zoe.

-Aún hay dos años para que la Gran Profecía se lleve a cabo, por lo que confiaremos en ti y tu juramento para nuestra salvación. Todos a favor para dejar semejante responsabilidad en sus hombros? – cuestionó él, con sus ojos adoptando un tono tormentoso, tal como el que mi esposa usaba cuando estaba peleando seriamente o sobre esforzándose.

En verdad eres un idiota rencoroso, Dionisio. Más cuando tú mismo fuiste un semidiós antes de ascender a la divinidad y quitarle a mi esposa su legítimo trono. Mantén tu mano abajo todo lo que quieras, pero no pretendas que mueva un dedo por ti. Tu esposa e hijos estarán a salvo de estas guerras que Chase manipula como una titiritera experta, tú cuídate el trasero solo.

-Hay mayoría- decretó Zeus con el mismo tono que la primera vez, dibujando sonrisas en todos.

Era ahora o nunca. Tengo que hacer esto por el bien de todos. Solo así podremos ahorrarnos migrañas.

Alzo mi mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar. Un acto un tanto infantil que me hace acordar que mi madre me cambiará de escuela a causa de Paul. Se nota que se quieren ya, incluso Dite me lo decía cuando nos reuníamos en el parque tras ver como ellos se reunían a cenar en un restaurante.

-Hijo, necesitas algo? Te sientes bien? – si papá, estoy bien.

-Estoy estable…Puedo proponer algo? – pido, rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo al ver cómo todas ellas me miraban como un animal en exposición.

-Quieres darnos órdenes, diosecillo? – y ahí se fue todo mi poco respeto hacia ti, Zeus. Tengo nombre, maldición! Di de nuevo esa palabra y te golpeo en las pelotas!

-No son órdenes, Lord Zeus…más bien, una idea que podrías beneficiarnos a todos- más te vale que me escuches, reina del drama. Tu masculinidad depende de ello…

Al parecer mi humor fue transmitido al exterior, porque Bianca junto a Thals se pararon a cada lado de mi cuerpo como apoyo moral, mientras Zoe aprovechaba que era tapada por mi cuerpo para masajear mi espalda con gentiliza, relajándome de los dolores que me afectaban por intervalos indeterminados de tiempo. Grover solo se quejaba en temor a ser volados por el rayo de mi tío, así que dedicaba su tiempo a mirar al Ophiotaurus jugar en el agua, pero manteniéndose alerta en todo momento como lo había enseñado en los entrenamientos.

Resumen, él nunca cambiará. Mejor, no me acostumbraría a ver a una copia de Hedge con sombrero rastafari como el que utilizó hace dos años atrás…

-Mmh…- cómo quieres que no nos burlemos de ti, si solo confirmas nuestros dichos sobre tu forma de actuar, tío?

Refregué mi cara con cansancio, bostezando con educación. Cada movimiento que daba era un suplicio para mi ser, sintiendo la fiebre gestarse en mi pecho y expandiéndose por cada nervio, llegando incluso a mis ojos. Luchaba para mantenerme de pie y despierto. Para no preocuparlas. Para no sucumbir ante más pesadillas que pudiese tener. Para no ver a mis bebés llamarme ansiosamente a jugar con ellos eternamente.

-Cuál es tu idea? – espero que un día de estos, tía Hera te enseñe a ser menos prepotente…

-Podrías hacer que Lord Hades y Lady Hestia vuelvan a ser Olímpicos, aumentando así el poder del concejo. Asimismo, podrían llamar a todos los dioses menores y alinearlos a la causa, dándoles voz como consejeros y permitiéndoles cabinas en el Campamento Mestizo para sus hijos- y de esa manera, no tendría que esperar que mi esposa pase más tiempo innecesario de esta forma por culpa del cierto adicto al jugo de uva fermentado.

-Si le llama a los dioses menores y se les da eso, podríamos asegurarnos que los titanes no tengan un gran número en sus fuerzas gracias a disidentes…es una brillante idea- yo…bueno…tampoco es para tanto, Tena…estoy seguro que a ti también se te hubiese ocurrido…

-Gracias…- logro musitar, ruborizado por el halago que ella me dio, algo a lo que nunca podré acostumbrarme.

-Hermes! Informa a mi hermano que requerimos su presencia! – oye, tampoco es para que le grites así a tu hijo, no es sordo.

Desapareció y apareció en un lapso de tres segundos, trayendo consigo a una versión adulta de Nico, pero emo como el que yo conocía. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a mi ángel, dedicándole una mueca de alegría que luego se transformó en una de terror al ver que estaba en el Olimpo frente a su hermano.

-Para qué me llamaste, Zeus? Aún faltan dos días para el solsticio de invierno- y tres para el cumpleaños de Thals.

Ella adorará esos tickets para ver a Green Day…

-El joven Perseo, hijo de nuestro hermano, quien rompió su juramento…- el muerto se asombra del degollado.

-Ejem…- eso papá, enséñale a no ser hipócrita a tu hermano menor.

-Luego de que yo lo hiciese…- miren que tenemos aquí.

-Ejem…- Mmh…ya veo que tía Hera ha puesto una correa en tu cuello.

-Dos veces…- vaya, qué sorpresa.

-Ejem…- incluso tú, mi amor? Se nota que quieres vengarte de tu padre…te he enseñado bien al parecer, Thals.

-Con la misma mujer…Van a dejar de interrumpirme? – venga, solo es una broma.

-Es que había polvillo en el aire- mintió rápidamente, Hermes.

-Bien, como sea. Hades, Hestia, sus tronos serán devueltos al Concejo Olímpico gracias a una propuesta de Perseo Jackson. Bienvenidos de regreso- así como si nada se lo dijiste? Acaso quieres matarlo de un infarto a tío H? Recuerda que es mayor que tú!

Su única reacción fue mirarme y asentir su cabeza de forma anonadada.

Por otro lado, un misil chocó contra mi pecho, sacándome todo el aire que tenía y haciendo que me encorve de dolor. Un quejido resonó en toda la sala, seguido de una tos que atentaba con doblegarme. Un grito de susto me hizo mirar para arriba, enfrentándome a las llamas danzantes que Hestia tenía como mirada, por lo que la abracé contra mí y evité que me viese agonizando por unos segundos hasta recomponerme con el calor que su piel desprendía, reconfortándome del temblor que mi pecho tenía.

-Sé que estás feliz, pero trata de no ser tan brusca, Tia- ya no estoy tan joven como antes, querida…

-Gracias…Lo siento…Gracias…Lo siento…- deja de imitar un disco de vinilo rayado, mi amor. Estoy bien, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes.

Acaricio su cabeza, retirando la capucha marrón que cubría su cabellera. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello, hundiendo su nariz en la curvatura de este y respirando contra mi piel desnuda, incomodándome de forma proverbial y excitando cierta zona que no debería despertarse en este lugar y a esta hora. Logrando controlarme al separarla unos centímetros y besando su frente con todo mi cariño posible, para después empujarla en dirección a un espacio que había entre Artemisa y Afrodita, haciendo aparecer su trono al igual que Hades entremedio de Deméter y Hefesto.

A continuación de este hecho, dioses comenzaron a entrar por las puertas plateadas de la sala con rostros de repleta ignorancia por la situación. Cómo quisiera decirle a mis esposas lo aliviado que estoy de quitarme un gran peso de mi espalda con esto. Adelantar este proceso dos años no solo me ayudará para desequilibrar las hordas de mi amado y benevolente abuelo, sino que también hará que gente como Lou y Clovis puedan estar a salvo en sus propias cabinas en lugar de tener que compartir el reducido espacio que estaba teniendo últimamente la cabaña de Hermes.

Hace falta que todos me miren fijamente? No saben en la posición que me ponen por eso…creo que el sudor se ha duplicado al ver como mis amores están comenzando a fulminarme con sus ojos de manera atemorizante, una clara señal para dejar en claro que soy de ellas y de nadie más.

Lindo en su mayor parte, pero también perturbador si se lo piensa detenidamente. Solo pongo mis esperanzas en que Arty o Tena no inicien una macabra matanza a Hécate, Hebe, Tique, Nike, Iris o Némesis en caso de que se me acerquen demasiado gracias a lo emocionadas que puedan ponerse.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, me dedico a escuchar superficialmente toda la charla que tío Zeus está dándoles. Mi mente divaga por momentos a causa del dolor y el perfume que mi cazadora de las estrellas emana naturalmente con solo estar a mi lado sosteniéndome para que no caiga de bruces al suelo. Apolo solo sonríe estúpidamente ante la situación que estoy pasando, solo para palidecer cuando digo tácitamente "Phoebe y Apolo, sentados en un árbol", haciendo que su cara fuese ocultada con una revista que hizo aparecer rápidamente.

Cuándo aprenderá que yo tengo la sartén por el mango? Luego se queja si su hermana quiere golpearlo…

-Si necesitas que te llevemos al templo de Apolo, solo dilo Perseo- gracias, Zoe. Pero puedo soportar un tiempo más de esta forma.

Además, me gusta sentir tu presencia y la de Bianca a mi lado para borrar las malas memorias que tengo de la primera vez que pasé por esto.

-No es necesario que tengas que fingir más, Percy. Puedo sentir que estás temblando de escalofríos, deja de ser tan terco- Thals me dice con empeño.

Río suavemente para evitar toser, sorprendiéndome por lo fácil que soy de leer para ellas. Atinó a solo tocar su mejilla izquierda, rozando las pecas que me muero por besar esta noche, tranquilizado su pavor con lentitud como si nadie más estuviese entre nosotros. El carraspeo de una celosa teniente y el pellizco en mi espalda por parte de una joven cazadora hace que solo ría con más ganas, viéndome obligado a encorvarme por la fuerza que ejercen mis pulmones.

-Ya, ya…no hagan esas caras. Me encuentro bien aún, ya les prometí que cuando esto finalice me iré a descansar diligentemente- no quiero tentar mi suerte con ustedes, algo me dice que me noquearán y raptarán a un bunker para tratarme como si fuese de porcelana.

-Te tomaremos la palabra, Percy- te han dicho que asustas cuando frunces el ceño y utilizas un tono amenazante, Bianca? Y yo esperando que no tuvieses esa misma faceta que Hazel…pobre de mí.

* * *

Tal como sucedió antes, una bacanal se dio marcha apenas Zeus dejó de actuar melodramáticamente y se ocupó en bailar junto a su esposa, quien me sonrió agradecida para luego dejarse llevar felizmente en giros que me estaban causando más mareos de lo que tenía. Opté por quedarme estática al pie de la hoguera que Tia manipulaba, dando hondas inhalaciones mientras veía como Thalia y Bianca saludaban a sus padres, Zoe platicaba con Arty y Grover seguía las órdenes de Dionisio para que lo ayudase a repartir bebidas. Algo bueno por parte de él, lo último que quiero es tener que llevármelo de las patas peludas a Juniper y explicarle porqué tiene un ojo morado a causa de las musas.

Los mechones negros tapaban mi vista, teniendo que correrlos por detrás de mis oídos al percatarme que se habían soltado de la coleta que Dite había arreglado por mí antes de acto de desaparición que asustó a las chicas. Pararme era un suplicio, ya que sentía que se me desgarraban los agarrotados músculos de las piernas, sufriendo calambres y adormecimiento por segundos que parecían infinitos.

Apolo se me acercó con una copa de néctar, siendo su notable forma de decir gracias por rescatar a Arty de aquel monstruo que hirió a Zoe y le hice pagar caro. El líquido áureo reflejaba mis ojeras, aquellas que me asimilaban a un mapache tal como una mujer bella me lo dijo. Mis labios se humedecieron al entrar en contacto con el brebaje, curando levemente todo mi interior al mismo tiempo que saciaba mi sed tras tanto trabajo que tuve que hacer.

-Estás que das asco…- gracias por el halago, cabeza de helio.

-Eso que no me has visto en un día malo- según mis esposas, era de terror…

-No me lo quiero ni imaginar- mejor, yo tampoco quiero recordarlo.

-…Lucen felices- digo lentamente, con las palabras saliendo por sí solas de entre mis dientes.

-Tú lo has logrado, Percy. Enorgullécete- yo no hice nada…

-Ustedes mismos lo hicieron, Apolo. Podrían de haber desistido a mi proposición, pero no fue así- solo les di las herramientas, tal como Caos lo hice para mí al enviarme de nuevo a esta época.

-Nunca lograré que aceptes un cumplido? – difícilmente.

-Ellas dicen que soy terco- replico con una sonrisa lúdica.

Negó con la cabeza para después retirarse en dirección a Hermes, no sin antes decirme que apenas terminase la fiesta fuese a un templo para retrasar los síntomas. Los nuevos miembros consejeros se me acercaron a saludarme, teniendo que mantener a raya a una emocionada Hebe que quiso besarme en las mejillas.

Obviamente lo hice por su propio bien, ya que pude oír incluso entre tanta música el tensar de varios arcos.

El vino se servía en la copa del borracho gracias a su esposa, quien lucía alegre a su lado. Quizás rescatarla fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que él ha hecho en su vida sin ser del todo egoísta, Teseo era un idiota mujeriego que nunca aceptó su responsabilidad y por ello murió estúpidamente…Sí, Ariadna luce feliz al lado de Dionisio, ella será una buena figura materna para Castor y Pollux.

Los ojos morados del dios del vino se cruzan con los míos, por lo que sonrío de forma cómplice y hago un gesto con la copa que sostengo en mi mano derecha, algo que él imita renuentemente cuando su esposa no lo mira.

Una sombra se fue moviendo al son de las lenguas fogosas que los leños brindaban, trayendo consigo el aroma salado del mar. Una mano se posiciona sobre mi cabeza y sacude mi pelo como si fuese un niño de cinco años que le mostró algo grandioso a su padre. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación que alguna vez sentí de bebé cuando él ignoraba las advertencias de su hermano para visitarme en secreto, disfrutando de esta breve emoción nostálgica que crece dentro mío.

Abrí los ojos y me enfrenté al par de orbes que dieron origen a los míos, aquellos que algunos de mis bebés heredaron y encantaban a sus madres.

-Hola, padre- saludé tranquilo, sonriendo sincrónicamente como él.

-Hola, Percy. Has estado muy bien en tu misión, estoy feliz de que todo haya salido de esta manera- él me elogió, haciendo que me incomode ante tanta atención de su parte. Extrañaba verlo tan feliz y sin pelear constantemente con Tena.

-Ellas hicieron la mayor parte, en mi estado no era de mucha ayuda que digamos- básicamente fui una carga…

Su rostro se torció en una mueca de angustia, ya que detestaba ver a cualquiera de sus hijos en mal estado. Eso era lo que las chicas me dijeron al respecto, que envidiaban el hecho que Poseidón fuese tan desinteresado por si mismo a la hora de cuidar a su familia, algo que ellas hubiesen deseado tener de jóvenes.

-Necesitas algo? Que le diga a Apolo que te cure? Si quieres, puedo llevar a la Atlántida para un cambio de aire…- y lidiar con Tritón? No, gracias. Tengo a mis esposas en su lugar…de hecho, creo que nadie de esta sala le agradaría pasar cinco minutos con el sujeto que tiene un poste de luz en su trasero.

Anfitrite debe de tener la paciencia enorme para tratar contigo, el idiota obsecuente de su hijo y Delfín, quien nunca sabe cuándo callarse. Esta navidad le enviaré un regalo, se lo merece…

-Ya le prometí a ellas que apenas termine esta fiesta, iré al templo de Lord Apolo para que me haga un chequeo- y ellas pueden volverse muy convincentes si decido olvidarme de ir…

-Con que ellas? Algo que deba saber, Percy? – deja de sonreír como un idiota, papá. Claro, a menos que quieras volver a dormir con Delfín.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuándo alguien puede enviarle una carta anónima a tu esposa con ciertos secretos que te castigarían puertas adentro.

-Sí- respondo con simpleza, empezando a formar una mueca siniestra que prometía retribución.

Por qué retrocedes, padre? Acaso algo te asusta? Si quieres puedo contactar con la abuela Reah en caso de que necesites algo.

-Qué…qué debería…saber? – oh, miren como balbucea…Tena deja de burlarte, puedo verte desde aquí, luego tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Tienes mi aprobación para tu relación con tía Deméter. Solo creo que deberías de hablarlo con tu esposa…- vamos, por qué esa cara de espanto como si todo hubiese sido un secreto? No eres muy bueno en ocultarlo, además ella te hace feliz y dejarán en claro todo el malentendido que cuenta sobre Arión.

-Yo…no sé de lo que hablas, hijo- claro, mejor hagamos de cuenta que dije un desvarío y que la persona de la que hablamos no está ruborizándose…

Llevo la copa de néctar hasta mis labios, dejando deslizar el bálsamo lentamente mientras sonrío. Es divertido cuan nerviosos pueden ponerse dos personas que notablemente se quieren pero intentan ocultarlo, ahora veo por qué Dite siempre parecía feliz.

Deposito el vacío recipiente dorado en el suelo, para posteriormente limpiar mi boca con el dorso de la mano diestra, suspirando cansinamente. El dolor retrocede de a poco pero la fiebre se mantiene, pudiendo ver las claras señales de ello con las gotas que deslizaban paulatinamente por mi cuello hacia el pecho vendado a través de la ropa que visto.

-Si…yo tampoco sé lo que digo por momentos…aun así, mis delirios suelen tener significado algunas veces- murmuro, alzando la vista para entrecruzar nuestras miradas.

En serio le digo que tiene mi visto bueno.

Siempre hay que recordar la conclusión a la que llegué el día que mis amores se empeñaron a remendar aquello que tiempo atrás fue un corazón sano.

Nosotros, los hombres, somos sustituibles…pero ellas son como flores en un páramo desolado, que requieren todo el cuidado y cariño del mundo para que hagan de este lugar algo distinto.

Es por eso que tú, papá, hiciste todo en tu poder para salvar a Anfitrite la última vez. Y también es por eso que hago lo que debo hacer aquí y ahora.

El asintió, incluso si su mente albergaba cientos de dudas respecto a mis palabras. Ahora él comprendía lo que yo pasé de adolescente cuando me resultaba difícil detectar las emociones de las divinidades.

-Creo que deberías de ir a tranquilizarla, padre. Puedo ver que brilla como el dios del sol con lo que dije antes- me guardaré esta memoria para luego burlarme de Katie y Miranda en el Campamento.

De hecho, creo que Travis y Connor pagarían bastante bien por esto…y Silena también si quiere cotillear en su cabina.

-Eres el diablo- ya ni me esfuerzo en negarlo…

-Me lo dicen mucho a eso también- lamentablemente, solo espero que no empiecen a correr la voz y me apoden de esa forma.

Se ríe jovialmente, al mismo tiempo que estira su mano una vez más para palmear mi cabeza con cuidado al ver que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Tía Deméter envía rápidas miradas adonde él está, actuando como una jovencita enamorada, lo que me hace bufar burlonamente antes de alejar la extremidad de mi padre y empujarlo en dirección a la diosa.

No solo lo hice para que dejasen de actuar melosos delante de mí, sino también para que Tena pudiese acercarse sin problema alguno.

Los mismos ojos grises que se representaron como una vendedora se mantuvieron fijos en mi pobre ser. Sabía que su mente analítica trataba de descifrar el mal que me aqueja, carcomiéndose por lo que será días hasta que no resista más e intente buscar información por otros lados hasta cansarse y no dormir como debería.

Sé que harás todo eso porque ya pasó una vez, fue solo mi intervención lo que permitió que descansases. Con tu cabellera oscura desperdigándose por todo mi pecho, tu mejilla izquierda sobre mi corazón y tus lágrimas derramándose por creerte una falla al no poder ayudarme cuando en realidad habías comenzado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Gracias- la palabra escapa sin darme cuenta de mi boca, sonando mucho más adulto de lo que debería, con mi espíritu asumiendo la edad que tenía en verdad y no la que acarreaba con este cuerpo adolescente y hormonal.

Quizás no debería de decir cosas sin pensar, pero verte actuar desorientada es un poco entretenido a veces. Moviendo tu cabeza como una lechuza de un lado al otro, tus ojos abriéndose lentamente y tus labios carnosos entreabiertos que me invitan a besarte hasta hallarnos en un cómodo lugar para relajarnos e inducirnos a un onírico momento de paz.

-Por la manzana- apiadándome del estado a la que la induje, complementé mi sentencia.

-De qué hablas? – mentirosa, mentirosa…y pensar que le decías a Icaro que le crecería la nariz por no querer decirte donde había dejado realmente sus juguetes.

-Nada, lo siento. Debo de haberme equivocado con otra dama que fue lo suficientemente benevolente como para darme una fruta cuando más lo necesitaba. No como cierta diosa de la sabiduría que me persigue por los pasillos de la biblioteca solo porque fui más rápido para tomar un libro que justamente ella quería- y ahora es cuando Minerva quiere sacar a patadas la personalidad de Tena para acurrucarse a mi lado.

-Juro que algún descubriré como es que sabes cual libro quiero- tranquila, querida. Solo es un pequeño juego que tengo contigo, y sé que no te disgusta…

-Y arruinar esos encuentros clandestinos que tenemos? Usted es cruel, Lady Atenea- siento que pisotea aquellos sentimientos que este pobre diablo posee para una magnánima mujer como lo eres tú.

Mi mano en el pecho y la cara de compungido saca una melódica risa, situación que aprovecho para imitarla mientras masajeo diligentemente el plexo solar que nuevamente empezó a arder como si estuviesen apoyando un hierro al rojo vivo.

-Cruel es bueno- ahora citas frases de los libros de tu hijo?

Falta que Dédalo me diga eso el año entrante cuando tenga que soportar las migrañas que me dará su dichoso laberinto. Lo único bueno que veo de todo eso, es que veré de nuevo a Rach y Cali.

-No te crees muy sabionda? Ya estoy imaginándome qué dirían Afrodita o Hestia si supiesen que te gusta rondar por ciertos estantes de la biblioteca…disfrutando de lectura un tanto provocadora- qué pasa, mi amor? Tanto tiempo como la más inteligente te hizo creer que ya no tendrías a alguien que pudiese darte pelea?

Yo me encargaré de cambiar eso. Después de todo, te mereces algo que te distraiga para evitar que te conviertas en una ermitaña por completo. Además, como no estamos juntos, cosa que me hace enojar y entristece, no puedo cuidarte para que no leas hasta altas horas de la noche. Tus ojos deben de dolerte al otro día, no es sano, tú misma lo dijiste cuando empecé a tomar alguna de tus costumbres.

Y por el camino que voy, pronto necesitaré aquellas gafas que me diste para leer tranquilo…

-Cuida tu lengua, Perseo. Últimamente estás siendo más descarado que de costumbre hacia una Olímpica como yo- conque utilizando esa carta para ganar nuevamente tu confianza? Esposa mía, cuántas veces habrás hecho lo mismo antes y siempre fallabas?

Dándole una mueca torcida, me pongo de pie ignorando las dolencias de mi cuerpo, sacudiendo la ropa para lucir un poco más pulcro y palpando mi pecho para asegurarme que podré hacer lo que tengo en mente.

Tomo la mano siniestra de Tena en mi derecha, inclinándome caballerosamente y besando sus delgadas falanges, para después tomarla por la cintura y seguir el compás de la música lenta que las nueve musas provocaban en este momento. Su cara pasó del asombro, al enojo, y finalmente a la expectación. Las piernas, a pesar de la fiebre y los músculos agarrotados, eran capaces de guiar la danza que compartíamos. Su aliento cálido enviaba temblores a través de mis nervios periféricos hasta el centro, nublando mi visión y mente por breves segundos que simulaban ser centurias.

Me vi en necesidad de interrumpir el hermoso momento que pasaba a su lado debido a una tos que me obligó a doblarme del dolor mientras llevaba mi mano a la boca en caso de escupir sangre. Odio esto que me pasa…Odio tener que arruinar los bellos minutos que tengo con ellas por culpa de mi enfermedad.

-Estás bien, Perseo? Necesitas que llame a Apolo? – deja de sonar tan triste, Tena. Se me pasarás, verás que me recompondré.

Trato de responderle, pero la tos parece empeorar ante mis intentos de abrir la boca, por lo que me concentro todo lo que puedo en estabilizar mi respiración con las caricias que mi sabionda hace en mi espalda. Los pulmones lentamente dejan de arder y llenarse de sangre coagulada, permitiéndome percatarme que estoy sentado junto a la hoguera otra vez, con mi cabeza descansando en el regazo de mi diosa protectora. El aroma a olivos que su túnica desprende y el calor de su piel adormece mis sentidos, como la más peligrosa de las trampas, y al mismo tiempo el más placentero de los momentos que uno puede pasar.

-Arruiné el baile, no es así? – por qué no puedo hacer algo bien ahora?

Duele saber que traigo dolor en lugar de alegría…Detestaría truncar la cita que Dite me pidió para ir al cine, la vergüenza que le haría pasar si estoy en este estado entre tanta gente.

-No es tu culpa- …sí lo es, mal que me pese.

-Yo…- intento decir, pero su mano bloquea mi visión.

-Necesitas dormir, Perseo. Estás cansado, has hecho demasiado por todos nosotros hoy. Te has ganado un merecido descanso- Tena dice, sintiendo como deshace la coleta y se pone a jugar mi largo pelo negro.

La tomé de la mano que tapaban mis ojos, descubriendo que Artemisa, Zoe, Thals, Bianca, Tia y Dite estaban a nuestro alrededor, observándome diligentemente en reclamo de algo que prometí hacer. Algo dentro de mí suspira de alivio al saber que Reyna o Clar no están aquí, ya que me habrían cargado sobre sus hombros como un animal cazado en contra de mi voluntad…no es que me queje, la vista era generalmente muy buena desde allí.

…Estúpidas hormonas y fiebre.

Exijo una ducha helada para tranquilizarme y no cometer una locura!

-No puedo quedarme un minuto más aquí? – es muy cómodo e incita a que me duerma al cabo de unos segundos con las caricias que mi amada me brinda…

-No- malas…

-Treinta segundos? – un ratito nada más, no soy muy exigente.

-No- por qué hablan al mismo tiempo? Me están asustando…

-Veinte? – no me obliguen a levantarme, al fin encontré una posición agradable.

-No- oigan, no hacen falta los ceños fruncidos y que avancen lentamente hasta mi posición.

Tena, qué haces?! No me sueltes! No ves que intentarán separarnos!?

-Diez y una bolsa de galletas para cada una? – ofrezco por última vez, apresando la mano de mi diosa de la sabiduría entre las mías como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo.

Lo cual es, en verdad.

Viendo que estaban a punto de oponerse a mi proposición, decido utilizar mi máxima carta de triunfo. Cierro los ojos por un instante, solo para abrirlos posteriormente y clavar mi mirada verde en los suyos al mismo tiempo que tosía suavemente para dar más lástima.

-Esos ojos…- sí, Tia. Son esos ojos…

-Quiero abrazarlo…- no me negaría esa muestra de afecto, mi ángel.

-No lo miren fijo! Es una tramp…- ni siquiera tú puedes resistirte, Thals.

-Es como una foquita bebé! – Mmh, definitivamente madre e hija opinan lo mismo.

-Ni siquiera Medusa tiene una mirada tan peligrosa…- bueno, de alguna manera tu convaleciente esposo tiene que defenderse ante tantas manipuladoras mujeres que ama.

-Yo…debo…resistir…- demasiado tarde, mi cazadora de las estrellas. Ahora eres una nueva víctima de mi ataque final.

-Puedes detenerte, Perseo. Acepto tu trato…pero espero que sea una gran bolsa y la quiero como regalo de navidad! – entonces la sorpresa de dos bolsas será magnífica para ti, mi luna radiante. Cómo puedo negarle sus dulces a la pequeña odia hombres que me ama?

Icé mi brazo izquierdo en señal de victoria, sumiéndome rápidamente en una relajación producto de una tersa mano que se movía profesionalmente por la línea de mi mandíbula, deseando internamente que este momento durase una eternidad.

Una eternidad donde nadie pelease. Donde mi enfermedad no fuese un impedimento para demostrarles cuanto tiempo puedo pasar amándolas incondicionalmente. Donde no las pierda a causa de una loca desquiciada y psicótica.

Cuando soy capaz de percatarme que el ruido de la música y las charlas fueron silenciándose, abrí los ojos para encontrarse en una rara situación. El cabello rojizo bloqueaba toda mi cara, sumergiéndome en un perfume salvaje de pinos, con un palpitar que hacía eco en mi propio pecho. Artemisa había adoptado una figura más alta y adulta, con fuerza más que suficiente para cargar mi delgado cuerpo hasta el templo de Apolo, quien caminaba delante nuestro tras soplar los mechones carmesíes.

Empoderamiento femenino. Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y fue lo que me hizo reir con voz ronca debido a la sensación de sequedad que mi garganta sufría.

-Has despertado- sabía que estaba cansado, pero nunca me imaginé que me dormiría con tanta facilidad…

-Sé que dije que serían diez segundos, pero le resarciré con una bolsa más de galletas mi señora- sin poder mirar sus ojos plateados, comenté mientras mi mejilla gozaba de la suavidad que el cuello de su parka con cada paso que ella efectuaba.

-Eso no importa. Sabías que estabas tosiendo cuando te dormiste? – yo…espero no haber escupido sangre…no quiero imaginarme lo que pude ocasionar con ello.

-No- logro responder, llevando una mano a mi pecho para ahogar esas urgentes ansias de toser sin parar.

No oí nada más de sus labios delicados que lucen apetecibles sin la necesidad de utilizar cosméticos. Su respiración se agitó por un segundo, conociendo perfectamente que se debía a que había descubierto que mentía en parte. Ella no me preguntaría nada más a menos que yo decidiese relatárselo, respetaba mi privacidad. Pero no significaba que lo olvidaría.

Quiero pensar que no soy una carga para Arty. Obligándola a llevarme de esta manera, cuando ni siquiera podemos decirnos lo que sentimos. La última vez, solo un erróneo plan de ellas permitió unirnos debido a que era demasiado terco para decírselos. No quiero repetir aquello de nuevo.

Ellas sabían que me lastimaron. Que me dolió demasiado al punto de que bajé los brazos y admití mi pronta defunción.

Los besos y palabras de ellas me remendaron, pero muy en el fondo sé que ellas querían decir cada una de esas palabras…Nunca lo admitirían, pero creo que el perderlas junto a nuestros bebés solo confirmaría eso al volvernos a ver.

-Perseo…estás bien? – por qué el tono suave, mi luna? Pasó algo mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos?

-Sí, ocurre algo? – qué te inquieta? Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte a sobrepasarlo?

-Lloras. Te sientes mal? Necesitas auxilio de forma urgente? – estoy llorando? Qué patético soy…mira que quebrarme de tal forma delante de ti, Arty. Seguro que piensas en lo inútil resulté ser…

-No…yo…solo tuve un mal sueño…- contesto, secándome el rostro con meros movimientos, sintiendo mi propia fiebre en las mejillas.

Cruzamos el umbral dorado del templo de mi cuñado, atravesando conocidos pasillos decorados con tinajas antiguas y chucherías modernas de esas que a él le gustaban. El color oro fue reemplazado rápidamente por un blanco puro, perteneciente a la habitación donde él atendía a sus pacientes y más de una vez visité, ya sea por obligación o por motus propio.

Mi cuerpo perdió el calor corporal que Arty brindaba, siendo cambiado por el confort de una camilla y una almohada mullida que luego robaré para tener en mi cabina. Sonrío agradecido por la obra que llevó a cabo ella, deslizando mis falanges a lo largo de un mechón rojizo que se desprendió de atrás de su oreja derecha, llevándolo hasta mis labios y besándolo de la misma manera que hice cuando desperté en su tienda de campaña este año.

-Quiero que descanses, me oíste? Te has esforzado mucho en tu estado, Perseo. Lo último que quiero, es quedarme sin galletas por culpa de un resfrío mal curado…- te han dicho que eres mala para tratar de engañarme? Las galletas no te importan ahora, puedo leerlo en tus expresivos ojos argentados.

-Por supuesto que seguiré sus pedidos, Lady Artemisa. Nunca tentaría mi suerte para terminar siendo un jackalope- declaro, liberando los hilos rojos y relajando mi cuerpo, oyendo lejanamente como Apolo prepara lo necesario para mi tratamiento sin que su hermana se percate.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan descarado, quizás es por eso que te enfermas de esta manera- hey! Yo no me quejo cuando te dan ganas de andar desollando hombres que te faltaron el respeto a ti o a las niñas!

No me quejo o protesto ya que me paralizo al verla descender hasta mi cara, con la punta de su nariz rozando prácticamente la mía, ahogándome con su aliento cálido y su flagrante visión plateada lunar que podían hundir a más de una persona con su peso mercúrico. El palpitar de mi corazón es notable en el silencio estable de la enfermería, retumbando como un tambor de guerra que aturdiría a cualquier valiente soldado en medio de una batalla.

Te veo sonreír, Artemisa. Me tienes a tu merced y ambos lo sabemos. No podría defenderme ni aunque tuviese la oportunidad. Me niego a hacerte daño de cualquier índole.

Por eso mismo cierro los ojos y finjo ser invisible aunque me puedas ver. Dejando que hagas lo que quieras conmigo sin que te contengas por el hecho de lucir como si estuviese despierto.

Un roce suave como el de una pluma hace contacto en mi frente. Efímero y eterno, rompiendo toda clase de reglas que la gente conocía sobre ella. Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí un beso de ella? No me importa, porque ahora tengo una nueva memoria que alejará mis pesadillas.

Cuando abro los ojos nuevamente, descubro que ya no está en la habitación, dejándome a solas con Apolo, quien sonreía de costado como un zorro. Le arrojo una bola de hielo que se derrite con el calor del templo, pero logra su acometido cuando termino empapándolo.

-Tenías que hacer eso? – es relajante…

-Sip- replico feliz desde mi lugar.

-Muy maduro de tu parte, Percy- te has visto en un espejo?

…Pregunta estúpida de mi parte, por supuesto que lo haces.

Como quince veces por hora.

-Qué pasó cuando me dormí? – espero no haber hablado dormido y hecho algo que las incomode…

-Tosiste. Mucho para ser exactos…pero sin sangre, lo cual fue un punto a favor ya que ellas estaban totalmente desesperadas cuando no parabas de sacudirte con los espasmos- contesta él, haciéndome una seña para que me quite la campera y camiseta para luego recostarme.

-Dónde están ahora? – fueron al campamento o estarán durmiendo en los templos aquí en el Olimpo?

-Atenea, Afrodita y Hestia están en sus templos. Thalia y Bianca en el campamento luego de que Hermes las llevase allí a pedido de tu padre. Zoe en el templo de mi hermana, esperando por ella para poder ir al campamento y reunirse con sus hermanas- eso me deja tranquilo, saber que están bien y descansarán luego de la larga misión que llevamos a cabo.

Tomo un poco de néctar y como despacio un trozo de ambrosia que se siente como un puñado de arena raspando por mi garganta. El sabor a sangre es inevitable, urgiéndome a vomitar en un balde que, sabiamente, Apolo dejó al costado de mi cama. Es horrible la sensación de sentir que me voy deshaciendo desde adentro, pero al mismo tiempo un alivio surge de mi pecho al perder cierta carga que me impedía respirar debidamente.

-Y Grover? Comiendo alguna lata o buscando a Pan? – hago mi pregunta mientras trato de controlar mi agitación luego de regurgitar coágulos de sangre y limpiar mi boca con el dorso de la mano derecha.

-Buscando al hijo de Hermes- genial, ahora el Concejo de Ungulados se pondrá prepotente y le darán solo una semana para buscar a Pan.

Lo bueno es que aún hay tiempo para eso…

El dios del sol me ayuda a recostarme en la camilla, tapando mis ojos con una toalla húmeda por el dolor de cabeza que la fiebre me provocaba. Un bálsamo fue colocado en mi pecho, similar a una crema que mi piel absorbió con rapidez, relajando paulatinamente el pulsar bronquial que me daba el catarro mortal.

-No te muevas ahora. Si te duermes, mucho mejor ya que te ayudará a relajar los pulmones. Te sobre exigiste en esta misión, torciendo lo que conocías como tu destino para reemplazarlo con otros factores. Volveré dentro de un rato para ver como prosigue tu estado, tío P debe de estar desesperado por saber cómo te encuentras…- me dice mi cuñado, oyendo como sus pasos se alejan poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería y cerrándola al salir.

Toso unas veces más en la oscuridad que le impuso Apolo, sin prestarle atención al tiempo que pasaba en el resto del mundo. Una mueca torcida se dibuja en mi rostro al rememorar el beso y las caricias que Arty y Tena me dieron, así como el efusivo abrazo que mi amada Tia me brindó.

Sé que Clar debe de estar interrogando a Thals y Bianca, sonsacándoles toda la información posible, preocupada por mi salud. Y que cuando regrese a su lado, me abrazará desesperadamente y besará con pasión, como si no me hubiese visto en meses. Ella hará eso porque ya lo hizo más de una vez, y no era la única. Las consultas médicas que Apolo me daba, el tiempo que pasaba alejado de ellas, traía angustia.

Si Cali, Reyna o Hylla supiesen que ahora estoy aquí, recorrerían agua y tierra para buscarme. Extraño sus presencias pacificadores que lograban estar al mismo nivel que Hazel, soportando mis decaimientos y falta de consciencia por causa de la fiebre. Incluso en mis pesadillas, sabía que estaban a mi lado esperando y dándome fuerzas para que me reponga, así después podía disfrutar del tiempo con ellas y nuestros bebés.

Me siento aturdido con la fiebre infernal que sube y baja a su gusto, haciéndome sudar y temblar de escalofríos. El ungüento en mi pecho va perdiendo su efecto a medida que el tiempo pasa, reviviendo el dolor agudo que me hacer pensar que alguien clava estacas como si pensase que soy un vampiro.

Tan ensimismado estoy en mi miseria, que poca atención presto a la puerta que se abre, esperando que Apolo haya terminado de decirle una verdad sin profundizar a mi padre. Solo para percatarme que los pasos suenan mucho más livianos de lo que deben ser.

Giro mi cabeza adolorida en dirección al sonido, hallándome todavía a oscuras en un templo que brilla con la misma intensidad que el carromato de mi cuñado. El mero movimiento tuvo como consecuencia una tos que, de nuevo, instigaba a hacerme vomitar el icor carmesí que fluye a través de mis venas. Un sonido, parecido a un grito femenino, me pone en alerta máxima.

La mano derecha vuela hasta mi cara, tomando la toalla humedecida por el sudor y el agua fresca de mis ojos, logrando enceguecerme con el brillo albo que las paredes tenían, costándome hacer enfoque. Solo para encontrarme la figura de una bella muchacha alta de piel cobriza que siempre me hacía confundir, creyendo que era una princesa persa.

Los ojos oscuros se abrían trémulamente al verme en este estado, para inmediatamente cambiar a un estado de furia que reclamaba respuestas. Dejó caer su arco y su carcaj, acercándose hasta mi lado , poniendo una mano en mi pecho, esperando respuestas.

Y yo, en mi máxima capacidad de racionalidad, dejo caer mi cabeza en la almohada y suspiro.

-Maldición-

* * *

 ** _Bueno, se terminó el último capítulo de este arco argumental!_**

 ** _Espero que la espera a la que los impuse valiese la pena. Repito, no fue mi intención tal demora, solo que varios factores me impedían escribir debidamente._**

 ** _En fin, ahora las preguntas del millón!_**

 ** _Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _El sueño que tuvo al principio?_**

 ** _Las idas y vueltas que genera con las chicas?_**

 ** _La decisión que Percy tuvo con su propuesta en el Olimpo?_**

 ** _El hecho de que Zoe descubriese por accidente su estado al final?_**

 ** _La discusión entre Percy y Dionisio?_**

 ** _Por favor respondan, solo así me ayudarán. Además, es lindo saber lo que piensan (ya sea bueno o malo)_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización!_**


End file.
